Selena Winchester
by helldragon42
Summary: why did I get a second chance? why am I not in hell being punished? I didn't ask for this. I don't deserve this. So many questions and too much time waiting for the answer. I hate waiting but a predator has to wait for its prey to lower its guard. So much prey here.
1. Chapter 1

Hello here's my second story. Hope you like it

sorry if I don't get their personalities right.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

 _All was silent in the night until a shot rang out. A man ran down the street and sirens rang behind, the man ducked into an alleyway and hid. Police cars raced past him until one stopped and backed up to the alley, the car door opened and a woman stepped out except she didn't look like a police officer. She had silver/grey hair that hung to her waist and her bangs covered her eyes and but what she wore surprised him, she had a black medical face mask on and was wearing a greyish white straightjacket that cut off at her stomach, black cargo pants and black combat boots. The woman looked around._

" _Alex, find anything?" A male voice asked_

" _No, the stench is messing up the scent." The woman, Alex said. The man shuddered, her voice was husky but was cold as the winter wind._

" _Then let's go, we'll check out another area." The male officer said. Alex looked around again and walked back to the car. The man started to move back farther into the alley but didn't see a glass bottle on the ground and tripped on it. The man fell on his back with an "oomph". Alex stopped and turned around back to the alley, to investigate the sound. The man scrambled up to his feet, Alex started walking faster and when she got to the alley it was empty. She sniffed around sound trying to find the right scent._

 _Watching her carefully from behind a dumpster, the man looked around for an escape when a door caught his eye. He moved slowly towards it, making sure not to make any noise, cautiously he turned the knob and the faintest of clicks sounded, Alex ears twitched and she stilled. She turned and started stalking over to where she heard the sound. The man paid no mind to the click sound and opened the door but a shadow fell over him._

" _I found you." The man startled, swirled around, gun in hand, to see Alex standing behind him. He fired the gun,_ _ **BANG!**_

Hazel eyes shot opened, they looked around wildly for the man with the gun but soon they settled to a calm gaze when they saw nothing but the motel room their family was staying in.

"those dreams again" Selena Winchester mumbled, running a hand through her brown hair.

" _that woman Alex, why is she so familiar?"_ Selena thought but any further her thought on it was interrupted by the door opening and the voice of her younger brother Sam.

"Selena?" Sam called coming into the room.

"Sam." Selena said getting out of the bed and walking to him.

"What are you doing up?" she asked.

"I was hungry." Sam said. Selena was quiet for a moment, when she noticed how quiet it was in the room.

"Where is Dean and Dad?" she asked although she had a feeling she knew where they were. Sam shrugged, "I don't know, they were gone when I woke up." Selena felt irritation flow through her and furrowed her eyebrows.

" _Those idiots, leaving us here, even if I do know how to defend myself, Sam doesn't yet."_ She resisted the urge to sigh. _"I'm also outmatched if something does decide to attack us."_ She thought.

" I'll get dressed and then we'll go get something to eat okay?" Selena said. Sam nodded, "okay." And he exited the room. Selena went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her brown back length hair was a mess, her hazel eyes were calm and had a piercing gaze, and her skin was somewhat pale. After Selena took care of her bathroom necessaries and combed her hair, she pulled on black jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt, the sleeves of the shirt hiding her hands a bit, and a pair of black Adidas.

Selena went into the living room where Sam was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She wrote a note saying where she and Sam was so Dad wouldn't worry.

"Come on." They went out the door and down the stairs.

"What do you want to eat?" Selena asked Sam as they were walking towards a diner.

" A cheeseburger and juice." Sam said. Selena nodded. When they got to the diner and went inside, it was bustling. Selena looked around and frowned.

" _I hate crowds."_ She thought, _"too noisy."_

 _:Ha ha ha! Then why not simply kill them all then?:_ A female voice said. Selena looked around startled but saw nobody reacted to the voice.

"What was that?" She wondered as she and Sam our a booth to sit in. The waitress came to their table.

What can I get you two?" The waitress asked .

" A cheeseburger and juice please." Sam said. The waitress wrote it down. " Anything else?" She asked.

"No that's all." Selena replied, shaking her head.

"Alright." The waitress said. "I'll have your order out in a few minutes." Then she walked away. Selena looked out the window, thinking about the voice she heard.

" _That voice sounded familiar."_ Selena thought, furrowing her brow.

" _I feel like I've heard it before but tha- "_ An image of Alex flashed in her mind. _"I found you."_ Selena eyes widened. _"_ Yes, She thought, _I_ t _was her voice but…different."_ Selena was taken out of her musings by the waitresses voice.

"Here's your order." She said, setting the plate in front of Sam. "Call me if you need anything." The waitress walked over to another table. Selena went back to looking out the window.

"Selena?" Sam said, poking at his burger.

"Hm?" Selena looked at Sam.

" Why do we move around so much?" He asked. Selena looked at Sam silently for a moment then said. " Dad is looking for…something. _"Not exactly a lie but not exactly the truth either."_ She thought.

"What is he looking for?" Sam asked , curious about the unknown thing his father was looking for.

"I don't know." She said, ignoring the sound of snickering in her mind. "Now, finish your burger so we can get back to the motel before Dean and Dad does." Sam nodded and finished the rest of his burger. Selena got out her wallet and paid for the meal then they left the diner.

the sun was setting by the time they made it back to the motel. Selena could see a black impala in the parking lot.

"Crap." she thought. She and Sam went up the stairs and to their room door, Selena prepared herself, pushing back her irritation from earlier. She opened the door and there sitting on the couch was her father, John Winchester. Selena and Sam walked in and closed the door.

"Sam go help your brother pack." John said.

"Ok Dad" Sam went into the bedroom and after the door closed, an awkward silence ensued. John studied his somewhat distant daughter, she was always a little quiet as a child and wasn't as distant as she is now, but that ended when Mary died, John felt a pang of sadness hit him, she barely talks now and she became aloof. But that would happen to any child who witnessed their mother's murder. John snapped out of his thoughts when Selena spoke.

"How was the hunt?" she asked.

"It was good." John replied. More awkward silence ensued.

"And Dean?" John smiled, he could hear the worry in her voice. "A little bruised. the wendigo knocked him into a tree" he said. "But he'll live."

"Hn." The bedroom door opened and Sam and Dean came out arguing about pie.

"Sam, pie is the food of the gods." Dean said, limping a little.

"But Dean, pie is nasty." Sam said, scrunching up his nose in disgust. Dean looking aghast, prepared to reply but was interrupted by John.

"Did you pack everything?" John asked.

"Yes Dad." They both replied.

"good." He said and turned to Selena. "Selena, did you pack?" She nodded. "Good, then we're leaving." John said, grabbing a duffel bag by the couch and heading out the door and down to the car. The boys followed but Selena stayed, Dean turned to her.

"you coming? He asked.

"yeah, I'll be down in a minute. She said. "Just have to get my bag."

"Ok, just don't take too long." Dean said and headed down to the car. Selena went to the bedroom and grabbed her bag. she left the room and then exited the motel and headed down to the car. She got into the impala and it drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. Sorry it took so long and thank you for the reviews . Here's the second chapter.

 **Tobias97-** Yes Selena is the middle child

also just warning you now, I might not have gotten their personalities correct.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

A woman was walking through the woods, her footsteps not making a sound. The moonlight highlighting her waist length silver-grey red tipped hair, the woman was wearing a grey jacket with a high collar that covered the bottom half of her face and cut off at her stomach, long sleeves with stripes that extend past her hands and had straps. The back of the jacket had straps with buckles and a b if fur trim hood. She also wore dark blue baggy cargo pants and black combat boots. Some bushes rustled near her the woman, a growl echoing around her, the bushes rustled again and a man stepped out except he didn't look human. His hands were clawed and covered in blood, his teeth were more like fangs, and his eyes resembled a wolf. The werewolf growled again and rushed towards the woman with supernatural speed but the woman disappeared, the werewolf looked around and sniffed the air for the scent of his prey but he couldn't find her. A blanket of mist suddenly appeared, a branch snapped to the left of the werewolf. It looked over to where the branch snapped and snarled. It didn't notice a shadow moving behind it, the werewolf turned around only to be met with the woman and then it knew no more. The mist dissipated only to reveal the woman with her hand in the werewolf 's chest, she removed her hand with a squish sound and flicked the blood off her clawed, bandaged hand.

"Weak" the woman said, her voice was cold, emotionless, and smoky. A low buzzing sound caught her attention, the woman reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hn" the woman said when she answered the phone.

"Selena, where are you?" a male voice asked

"California" Selena said

"Great! I need you to meet me at Stanford University .

"Dean, isn't that where Sam is? She asked curious as to why they need to go to their little brother 's college.

"Look, Dad is missing and I need you and Sam to with me to look for him." Dean said, getting impatient

"I'll meet you there." Selena said and hung up the phone. She looked at the cooling corpse of the werewolf and raised her hand, the corpse started to freeze over. Once it was completely frozen, Selena closed her hand into a fist and the frozen corpse shattered.

Hidden in the shadows Selena was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, watching the dorm Sam and a blond haired girl went into. A rumble of an engine caught her attention, she looked over and saw a black impala driving up to the curb. The engine shut off and the car door opened. A guy with short cropped dark blond ivy league hair stepped out, he was wearing a dark brown, jeans and boots. He looked around and sighed in frustration, he pulled out his phone. While his back was turned Selena walked silently up to him, he turned around and jumped startled.

"Whoa, sweetheart, you shouldn't sneak up on a guy." He said looking her up and down.

"Dean" Selena said. Dean looked at her for a moment and then his eyes widen.

"Selena?" Dean asked, disbelief in his voice." What happened to you and what are you wearing?" his tone took on a protective edge.

" Sam's dorm is there" Selena said, ignoring Deans question.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked and even though her eyes were covered by her bangs, Dean could feel the glare being aimed at him.

"Okay but how are we going to get in?" Dean continued. Selena stopped glaring and looked around until she saw a fire escape.

"The fire escape." Selena said. Dean nodded and moved towards it, he started climbing it. Once he got the window, he opened it and went into the dorm.

Sam woke up to a crash in the living room. He became alarmed, he slowly crept out of bed as to not wake his girlfriend. He left the room and walked to the living room stealthily, he sees a man walk past a string of beads at the far end of the hallway. He waits as the man enters the room and then lunges, Sam grabs the man's shoulder but the man knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at him, Sam ducks. The man grabs Sam's shoulder, swings him around and then kicks him into another room. The man gets a glimpse of Sam's face and Sam, in return gets a glimpse of the man's face. The guy elbows Sam in the face, Sam kicks at his head in retaliation. The man ducks swings at Sam, who blocks, the man then knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor. One hand at Sam's neck, the other holding his wrist.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." The man says, Sam pants hard.

"Dean?" Dean chuckles.

"You scared the crap out of me." Sam said.

"That's because you're out of practice." Dean said. Sam grabs Deans head and yanked, slammed his heel into his back and shoved him to the floor. Dean chuckles again and pants.

"Or not." Sam rolled to his feet and pulled Dean up. Selena climbed through the window and goes to stand by Dean.

"You two done with the reunion?" She asked. Sam looks at her confused.

"Selena?" Selena grunts in confirmation.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Well I was looking for a beer." Dean said, he put his hands on Sam's shoulders, shook him once and then let go. The lights click on and a female voice called Sam's name.

"Sam?" Selena, Sam, and Dean turned their heads in unison to see a blond haired girl walk in wearing very short shorts and a cropped smurfs shirt.

"Jess, hey." Sam said. He turned his head to look at Dean and Selena.

"Dean, Selena, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

"Wait." Said Jessica. "Your brother and sister Dean and Selena?" She smiled, Sam just nodded, Dean grinned.

"I loves the smurfs." He said, gesturing to her shirt. He grinned wider and moves closer to her.

"You know, I got to tell you. You are completely out of my brothers league." Dean said. Jessica smiled amused.

"Just let me put something on." She said and started to walk out but Dean shook his head.

"No, no, no I wouldn't dream of it, seriously." Selena looked at Sam from the corner of her eye, she could smell jealousy on him and she decided to intervene before things got bad.

"Dean." Selena called, her cold voice startling Jessica a bit. "Did you forget why we are here?"

"I know, I know." Dean said and then walked over to Sam.

"Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here, and talk about some private family business, but nice meeting you." He said.

"No." Sam said moving over to Jessica.

"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her." Dean got a serious look on his face.

"Okay." He said. " Um, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a "miller time" shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said nonchalantly. Dean nodded like he's come to an understanding.

"Dad's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days." Sam understood the meaning behind those words.

"Jess, excuse us." He said. They left the apartment and walked down the stairs. Sam and Dean were in the middle of an argument while Selena walked silently behind them.

"Come on, you can't just break in, in the middle of the night and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam said.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy" Dean said. "Dad's missing. I need you and Selena to help me find him."

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst, or the Devil's Gates in Clifton?" Sam asked. "He was missing then, too." He said trying to make his point. Dean turned to him. Selena stopped too and watched them.

"He's always missing, and he's always fine." Sam said.

"Not for this long." Dean said. "Now are you going to come with us or not?

"I'm not." Sam said.

"why not?"

"I swore that I was done hunting for good." Sam said.

' _Foolish brother_ , y _ou can never be done with hunting, it will just pull you back in until you're dead.'_ Selena thought to herself.

"Come one, it wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean said turning away from Sam and walking to a gate. Sam and Selena followed.

"Yeah?" Sam asked. " When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet. he game a .45."

"What was he supposed to do?" Asked Dean pausing at the gate and turning to Sam.

"I was nine years old." He said in disbelief. "He was supposed to say "don't be afraid of the dark".

"Don't be afraid of the dark?" Dean asked with a look of incredulity. "Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah I know but still-the way we grew up after Mom was killed." They didn't noticed Selena slightly twitch when Sam said that. "And Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her, but we still haven't found the damn thing" Sam said. "So we kill everything we can find."

"Save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean replied. Sam scoffs and stays silent for a minute, then asked.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Dean just slammed open the gate, Sam and Selena followed him outside.

"The weapon training and melting the silver into bullets?" Sam asked. "Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

"So, what are you going to do? Are you just going to live some normal apple-pie life?" Dean asked. "Is that it?" they stop at the impala.

"No, not normal.' Sam replied. "Safe."

"And that's why you ran away." Dean let out a small snort of disbelief. Sam look at him incredulously.

"I was just going to college." Sam said. "It was Dad who said if I was gonna go, I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well Dad's in real trouble right now, if he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean said. They stare at each other.

"I can't do this alone" Dean said.

"Yes you can and you have Selena." Sam said. Dean looked at the ground

"Yeah. Well i want you to come too." He said. Selena could see Sam's resolve flickering. He sighed and asked.

"What was he hunting?"

Dean opened the trunk of the impala and then lifted it up to reveal a hidden compartment, full of weaponry. Selena leaned on the impala and listened to Sam and Dean talk.

"All right, let see. Where the hell did I put that thing?" Dean mumbled to himself as he searched the trunk.

"So when Dad left. why didn't you and Selena go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig, this voodoo thing down in New Orleans."

"I was in Minnesota" Selena said.

"Dad let go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked skeptical. Dean stopped rummaging in the trunk and looked at Sam.

"I'm 26, dude." Dean found what he was looking for and took out some newspaper articles. "All right, here we go" Selena moved closer so she could see the articles.

"So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop, just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy," Dean handed the article to Sam. "they found his car, but he'd vanished. Completely M.I.A.

"So maybe he was kidnapped." Sam said. Dean pulled out another article.

"Yeah, well here's another on in April, another one in December '04, '03, '98, '92. Ten of them over the past twenty years. All men, all same five-mile stretch of road." He said. Dean put the papers back in the trunk. "Started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago, I haven't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean said and pull out a recorder from the trunk.

"And then I get this voicemail yesterday." Dean played the voicemail. The voice of John came through but it was distorted.

 _"Dean, something is starting to happen. I think it's serious, I need to figure out what's going on."_ They couldn't hear what was said next because of the interference, Sam furrowed his brows in thought, he could faintly hear something in the interference. _"Be very careful Dean, we're all in danger."_ Dean stopped the voicemail and looked at Sam.

"You know there's an EVP on that?" Sam asked.

"Not bad Sammy." Dean said impressed, " Kind of like riding a bike isn't it?"

"All right." He said and rewinded the voicemail. "I slowed down the message and ran it through a GoldWave. Took out the hiss and this is what I got. He played the message and a female voice whispered.

"I can never go home." Dean stopped the message.

"Never go home" Sam said. Dean smirked and put the recorder back in the trunk, he then closed it. Dean turned to Sam. "You know, in almost two years we never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean said as he leaned against the trunk.

Sam sighed and looked away, then looked back at Dean having made his decision. "All right, I'll go. I'll help you find him but I have to come back first thing Monday, just wait here."

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked.

"I have an interview." Sam said

"What a job interview? Skip it." Dean said.

"It's a law school interview and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?"

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked. Dean was silent for a second, then he spoke.

"Yeah, we got a deal."

"Okay, then." Sam said and went back into the building to his apartment to pack. Dean sighed, Selena moved next to him.

"Are you really going to bring back here?" She asked.

"I said I would." Dean replied, he looked at Selena. "You never did answer my question, what happened to you?" Selena was quiet for a while and Dean was wondered if she was ignoring the question, he was about to say something but Selena spoke.

"I decided I needed a wardrobe change." Dean snorted

"Weird wardrobe change." He replied, glancing at her bare midriff and crop top jacket.

"The girl...What do you think of her?" Selena inquired.

"She's hot." Dean said bluntly. Selena didn't ask anymore questions, she turned her gaze towards the gate when she heard it open. Sam came out, carrying a duffel bag. Dean opened the trunk again and Sam dumped his duffel bag in the trunk, he then closed it.

"Let's go." Sam said. He went to the passenger side of the car, opened the door and got in. Dean got in the driver's seat and Selena with one last narrowed gaze at Sam's apartment, got in the backseat.

Selena was a very patient person, she has to be, considering the life she led but when someone. someone being an older brother who's driving and currently has been blaring music for the past hours they were on the road. And that music has blaring against her sensitive hearing, well her patience has gone a bit thin

"Dean" Selena growled, not turning her gaze from the scenery passing by. "If you try to turn up that music one more time, I will break your fingers." Dean moved his fingers from the volume dial. Unnoticed by anyone but Selena, thin layer of frost covered a little bit of the window she was looking out from.

"You still don't like loud noises, Selena?" Sam asked

"No." She replied. Dean pulled up into a gas stop a few minutes later. He parked the car and went into the store, Sam opened the door and started looking through boxes. Selena almost sighed in relief as the ringing in her ears went away and closed her eyes, she opened them when she heard Dean.

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Dean asked Sam, holding up mountain dew and chips.

"No, thanks." Sam said. Dean knocked on the backseat window.

"Selena, hungry?"

"No." She said

"So, how'd you pay for that stuff? You and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro-ball career." Dean said, refilling the gas tank. "Besides all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah, and what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked dryly.

"Uh...Bert Aframain, his son, Hector, and his daughter, Isabella. Scored three cards out of the deal." Dean said as her got into the car. Sam chuckled.

"Sounds about right." He put the cassette tape he was holding back in the box. "I swear, man, you got to update your cassette-tape collection."

"Why?" Dean asked

"Well, for one they're cassette tapes and two-" Sam held up cassette tapes. "Black Sabbath, Motorhead, Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock." Sam said not getting why his brother liked this music.

"House rules, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean said, he picked cassette tape from the box and put it in the tape player.

"Sammy is a chubby twelve year old, it's Sam." Rock music starts blaring. Selena could feel a migraine coming on and lied down in the backseat, trying to tune out the music.

"Sorry, can't hear you. The music's too loud." Dean said, he turned on the car and drove away from the gas stop.

 _Selena was standing a forest clearing, it was snowing. She focused her hearing but heard nothing, next she tried smell but found nothing. Selena absently noticed her arms weren't bound and looked at her hands, clenching and unclenching them. She suddenly swiveled around, hand raised to attack the enemy with deadly claws but paused when she found only a snow leopard, the size of a pony sitting there, observing her with cold, intelligent, piercing, yellow eyes. Selena relaxed and observed the snow leopard back. It's fur was greyish white , it had a mane that covered a collar with spikes and broken chains on it, black rosettes dotted it's body but they changed into black stripes towards and down the tail, black bandages were wrapped around it's paws and went halfway up its legs that also had metal cuffs and broken chains. Despite it's cold gaze, the feline was grinning from ear to ear. Selena kneeled down on one knee and held out her hand, the snow leopard didn't move but Selena was patient. Finally the snow leopard got up and walked to Selena but as it got closer, it's body began to gradually vanish. Beginning with the end of its tail and going up the body until only the fang filled grinning mouth was left. At this point the world was becoming blurry, Selena blinked and when she opened her eyes, she was greeted with the sight of the impala's roof._

 _'So she has returned.'_ Selena thought to herself. She heard the sound of police sirens and talking, and looked out the window.

"Here it is" Dean said pulling up to a bridge surrounded by police officers, he turned off the engine. The siblings observed the scene and noticed a cop car, Dean opens the compartment and pulled out a box. It was filled with fake IDs , he took two out and got out of the car.

"Let's go" Dean said.

"Selena, are you coming?" Sam asked as he got out the car.

"No, I stand out too much." Selena said. Sam nodded and went to catch up with Dean. She watched as they went up to the missing kid's car and started talking to an officer.

"You had another one like this last month, didn't you?" Selena heard Dean ask.

"And who are you" the officer asked.

"Federal marshals." Dean said, he showed his badge.

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Asked the officer suspicious. Dean chuckled.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you. You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean repeated the question."

"Yeah, about a mile up the road. There have been others before that."

"So this victim-you knew him?" Sam asked. The officer nodded.

"A town like this, everybody know everybody."

"Any connections between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean inquired.

"No, not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murderer, kidnapping ring." Said the officer.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys" Dean said not even hiding the insult. Sam unnoticeably stomped on his foot, Selena smirked, amused when she heard that. She didn't really like authority figures all that much and loved running them into circles. The officer frowned. Sam decided that they got all they could out the officer and that they should go before Dean says something else stupid.

"Thank you for your time. Gentlemen." Sam said. He and Dean walked away to the car. Dean hit Sam on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Sam asked quietly, annoyed.

"Why did you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked looking also annoyed.

"Why do you have to talk to police like that?"

"Come on." Dean said, stepping in front of Sam, stopping him. "They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean if we're going to find Dad, we got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves." Sam cleared his thoart and looked behind Dean, He turned around to see the Sheriff and two FBI agents standing behind him.

"Cn I help you boys?" The Sheriff asked.

"No, Sir. We were just leaving." Dean said. The FBI agents walked past them. Dean looked at them as they passed.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully." He said. The boys resumed walking back to the car, the Sheriff watching them. Selena narrowed her eyes at the Sheriff.

"He will be trouble later."

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings were walking down a sidewalk, Selena was getting a few looks of surprise, disappointment, and lust at her outfit from passerbyers.

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean said gesturing to a brown haired girl putting up posters, they walked up to her

"You must be Amy." Dean said, Amy turned to them.

"Troy told us so much about you, we're his uncles and aunt." Dean lied. "I'm Dean, this is Sammy, and Selena."

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy said confused. She walked off with Dean, Sam, and Selena following.

"Well. that's Troy I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Dean said.

"So we're looking for him too, and we're kind of asking around." Sam said. A girl, probably her friend came up to Amy.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Yeah" Amy reassured her.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked

"No." Amy said. they walked to a shop, where they were served coffee. Amy began telling them about the last time Troy and her spoke.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home, he said he would call me right back, and he never did.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam questioned. Amy shook her head

"No. nothing I can remember." Dean exhaled.

"Here's the deal, ladies." He said. "The way Troy disappeared-somethings not right. So if you've heard anything." Amy and her friend looked at each other, a silent conversation passed between them.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Amy's friend spoke.

"Well. it's just-I mean, with all the these guys going missing, people talk.

"What do they talk about?" Sam and Dean asked in unison. Selena felt amusement when they did that.

 _'Even now they still do that'_ She thought. The girls shifted and Amy's friend spoke.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl, she got murdered out on Centennial like decades ago." Dean looked at Sam silently. Selena started connecting the dots.

"Well, supposedly, she's still out there. She hitchhikes and whoever picks her up-well, they disappear forever." Selena looked at Sam and Dean, who looked at each other. They thanked the girls and left to go to the library. When they got there, they headed for the computers, Dean got on a computer and started searching.

"Let me try." Sam said after many of no results, he reached for the mouse but Dean moved his hand away.

"I got it." He said. Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Dean's chair out of the way and moved in front of the computer.

"Dude." Dean hits Sam's arm. "You're suck a control freak." Sam sighed and asked.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?"

"Yeah." Dean said.

"So maybe it's not murder." Sam said and typed some words into the search bar, one result popped up. Sam clicked on it and an newspaper article came up.

" This was in 1981. Constance Welch, 24 years olds, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam read. Selena looked at the picture of Constance and narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Say why she did it?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Said but there was a sadness in his voice.

"What?" Dean asked. Sam exhaled

"An hour before they find her, she calls 911. Her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." He read, something clicked in Selena's mind.

"hmm" Dean said.

"Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bare it. said Husband, Joseph Welch." Dean notices that the bridge looks like the one Troy was murdered on?

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked. They left the library and drove to the bridge. They looked over the edge of the bridge.

"So this is where Constance took a swan dive." Dean said.

"You think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked.

"Well, he's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked, they walked away from the edge and further down the bridge.

"Now, we keep digging till we find him. It might take a while." Dean replied. Sam stopped.

"Dean, I told you I got to get back by-"

"Monday." Dean finished. "Right, the interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just gonna become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asked.

"Maybe, why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? Does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked.

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam replied.

"Wow, that's healthy." Dean said sarcastically. "You can pretend all you want Sammy, but sooner or later you're gonna have to face up to who you really are.

"Who is that?" Sam asked, walking closer to Dean.

"One of us." Dean said. Selena tensed when she felt something not right in the air, she sniffed and looked around her.

"No, I'm not like you." Sam denied vehemently, walking faster and stopping in front of Dean. "This is not going to be my life."

"Well , you have a responsibility." Dean said.

"To Dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures and Selena's stories, I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like." Sam said. "What's difference does it make? Even if we find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone and she's never coming back." That was the last straw for Dean, he grabbed the collar of Sam's jacket and pushed him against the bridge railing. They stared at one another. Selena looked at them from the corner of her eye but kept her focus on her senses, she had a feeling that Constance will be making a move.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean said and let Sam go.

"Dean, Sam." Selena drew their attention and gestured with her head towards a woman on the opposite side of the bridge, Constance, about to dive into the river. She jumps and the three run over to see where she went but she vanished.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said. Suddenly the Impala started up and the three stared at it. Unnoticed Selena's bindings loosened a little.

"What the-?" Dean said.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked. Dean pulled his car keys from of his pocket. The Impala speeds towards them and they turned and ran, the car starts to gain on them and they're not going to make it, so they jump off the side of the bridge. Sam and Selena hold on to the edge and they hear the car engine go off. They pulled themselves up and Sam called for Dean.

"Dean!"

"What?" Dean asked as he crawled out of the river, covered in mud.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam asked. Dean put the okay sign up.

"I'm super." He said. Sam laughed and Selena smirked. They went to go help their brother and then went to check up on the Impala.

"Car alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, it seems alright now." Dean said as they sat on the Impala. "That Constance chick-what a bitch!" Dean angrily shouted.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure." Sam said. Dean sighed.

"So where's the trail go from here. genius?" Sam asked. Dean threw his arms up and flopped them down. Selena looked at him disgusted from the smell. Sam sniffed and looked at Dean.

"You smell like a toilet."

They had left the bridge and went back to town, where they checked into a motel the next morning .

"One room, please." Dean said still covered somewhat in mud. The owner of the motel, an old man, looked at Dean then to his card.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" He asked. They looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"That other guy, Bert Aframain. He came in and bought out a room for the whole month." The siblings looked at each other all thinking the same thing, that their was here. They took the key to their room and existed the building , but they didn't go to their room, they went to the room their Dad bought. Sam picked the lock and they entered the room. Selena sniffed the air, the scent was stale. She noticed that the walls were covered in notes.

 _'Hasn't been here for a few day.'_ Selena thought. Dean turned on a lamp and sniffed a half eaten burger, he put it down with a groan of disgust.

"I don't think he's been here for a few days at least." Dean said. Sam bended down to touch a white line in front of the door.

"Salt, cat's-eyes shell. He was worried, trying to keep something from comming in." Sam said standing up. Dean was looking at the notes on the wall.

"What do you got there?" Sam asked walking over to Dean.

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean said. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, age, ethicities." Sam noticed something on the opposite wall and went to look at it.

"What do these guys have in common?" Dean asked. Sam noticed a piece of paper taped to the wall that said women in white on it. He turned on another lamp and it lit up a picture of a women in white. Sam scoffed in realization and shook his head.

"Dad figured it out." Dean looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." Dean looked back at the wall of notes.

"You sly dogs." Dean said referring to the deceased men. "All right, so, if we are dealing with a women in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it.

"She might have another weakness." Sam said. Selena remembered that the article said that Constance's children drowned.

 _'Hmm, looks like I found her weakness . A mother's love is like nothing else.'_ She tbought bitterly.

"No, Dad would want to make sure. He'd did her up. Does it say where she was buried?" Dean asked.

"No, not that I can tell." Selena headed for the door, Dean looked at her.

"Selena, where are you going?"

"I'll be back later." She said and exited the room. Once she got out of sight, she vanished and reappeared in front of the library. Selena went inside and got on a computer, she searched for the address of the former Welch home. After 30 minutes of searching she found it, she printed the address and left the library, vanishing once again. She reappeared this I front of an old house that looked like that nobody had lived in it for a very long time. Selena entered the house and headed up the stairs but paused as two kids appeared at the top of the stairs. Selena looked at them.

"Do you want your Mommy to come home?" She asked, the two children nodded. "Don't worry, she will be with you soon." She said. She heard the sounds of the Impala's engine and Sam's wild heartbeat.

 _"So, she got him and came here. Good, now just have to get her in the house."_ She thought but ran out of the house when she heard Sam's pained screams, Dean's shouts, and gunshots.

"Dean." she called

"Selena, when did you get here?" Dean asked.

"That is not relevant." Selena said. Dean shot at Constance a few more times and then the car sped towards the house, crashing through the wall.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as he and Selena went up to the house and through the hole the Impala made.

"Sam!"

"Here" Sam said in the car but Constance was no where in sight.

"You okay?" Dean asked, Selena was on alert.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said

"Can you move?" Dean asked as he opened the passenger door and reached his hand out to Sam.

"Yeah. Help me." Sam said taking Dean's hand. Selena saw Constance appear and look at a picture of her and her children. Dean got Sam out and Selena went over to them. Constance looked at them and threw down the picture, she moved to the side and shoved a bureau at them, it pinned them against the car. Constance started to advanced towards them but the lights started flickering. Constance looked behind her to the stairs to see water running down them. She looked up the stairs and saw her children at the top of the stairs, she moved to the bottom of the stairs. Dean and Sam looked at the scene in shock while Selena only looked on with cold eyes. The children held hands and spoke.

"You've come back to us Mommy." They appear in front of Constance and hug her, she screams as they are dragged in the floor and disappears. The siblings move the furniture away and walk to the spot where they disappeared.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too afraid to face them." Sam said. Dean looked at Selena.

"Is that why you were here?"

"Hn."

"You two found her weakness. Nice work" Dean hits Sam in the chest, he laughs in pain.

"I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting casper in the face, you freak?" Sam jokingly asked

"Hey, saved your ass." Dean said pointing at Sam. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you." He said checking for damages on the Impala. Sam chuckles. They get into the car and leave the house. They drive out of Jericho. Sam was holding a flashlight, looking at a map and a journal with coordinates.

"Isn't that Dad's journal? Selena inquired, she knew he wouldn't go anywhere without it.

"Yeah." Sam said. "He left us coordinates and they lead us to a place called Blackbottle Ridge, California."

"Sounds charming. How far?" Dean asked.

"Dean, um..." Dean frowned in realization.

"You're not going."

"The interview is in like ten hours, I gotta be there." Dean looked away, upset and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home." Sam turned off the flashlight and they drove back to California in silence.

Dean dropped Sam off outside of his apartment. He gets out and turned to talk to Dean.

"Call me when you find him? Maybe I can meet up with you guys later. huh?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah, alright." Sam tapped the door and turned away, Dean started the car engine and then calls to Sam.

"Sam." Sam turned to Dean. "You know, we make a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. Selena leaned forward,

"Sam...be careful." She said.

"I will." Sam said. Selena leaned back in her seat and Dean drove off. the car was silent except for the radio when it started to fritz, Dean did a U-turn and drove as he could back to the college. When they got there, they could see the flames and smoke. Selena looked at the flames with wide eyes, she had a flashback of when she was two years old and saw her mother get murdered and get consumed by flames. Dean looked at Selena in worry, knowing what she might be remembering.

"Selena, stay here. I'm going to get Sam, Okay?" Selena nodded, not really there. Dean went inside the building and to Sam's apartment, he broke down the door, ran in and got Sam, who was resisting and trying to save his girlfriend.

"Jess! No, Jess!" Sam shouted, Dean physically pushed Sam out of his apartment and into the streets. The entire apartment was in flames. Dean and Selena watched as firefighters tried to put out the flam, they looked at Sam, who's staring the Impala's trunk, holding a gun. The siblings look at each other and Sam threw the gun down into the trunk.

"We got work to do." Sam said and then closed the trunk.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

It was quiet in the car as they were driving towards Black Water Ridge. Sam was sleeping but Selena knew that wouldn't last as Sam has been having nightmare about his girlfriend's death. Selena frowned and her eyes grew dark, she felt anger and the sound of low growling in her mind.

' _The thing that killed Mom will die. It's only a matter of when.'_ She thought. She got a flash of a bloodthirsty grin and the feeling of satisfaction. Selena heard Sam's heart pick up a little before her ears were assaulted by blaring music, she winced. Sam woke up with a start, looking confused. Dean looked at him.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sam replied.

"Another nightmare?" Sam cleared his throat and didn't say anything. the silence confirmed Dean's question.

""What to drive for a while?" Dean asked. Selena raised an eyebrow silently in disbelief, Dean doesn't let anyone drive his "Baby". Sam chuckled and looked at Dean.

"In your whole life, you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to. Never mind." Dean said.

"Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay." Sam said.

"Mhm-mm" Dean said not really believing him. Sam grabbed a map off the dashboard.

"All right." Sam cleared his throat. "Where are we?"

"We are just outside of Grand Junction." Dean said.

"You know what?" Sam said staring intently at the map. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing." Dean said. "If you want to find the thing that killed Jessica..." He trailed off.

"We gotta find Dad first." Sam finished.

"Dad disappearing, and this thing showing up again after twenty years? It's no coincidence." Dean said. "Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do"

"It's weird, man." Sam said. "These coordinates he left us, this Black Water Ridge..." Sam said confused.

"What about it?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods," Selena ears perked up at the mentions of woods and she looked at Sam interested. Sam put down the map.

"Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam asked not really expecting an answer. Sam and Dean looked at each other before Dean accelerated the engine.

They pulled up to a cabin with a sign that said "Rangers Station" on it. Dean parked the car, and they went into the Rangers Station.

"So Black Water Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here. Rough terrain, dense forests, and abandon silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam said.

"Dude, check out the size of this friggin bear." Dean said looking at a picture of a huge dead bear. Sam walked over to Dean.

"And a dozen or more grizzles in the area. It's not nature hike, that's for sure." He said.

"You three aren't planning to go out near Black Water Ridge, by any chance." A male voice said behind them. the boys turned around and saw a ranger, an older man.

"Oh, no sir. We're environmental-study majors from U.C. Boulder." Sam lied, he chuckled. "Just working on a paper." Dean raised a fist and shook it.

"Recycle man." Dean chuckled. The ranger didn't look to be buying it.

"Bull" The ranger said bluntly. The boys looked worried that their cover was blown. Selena didn't look worried as she was looking out the window towards the woods but she kept her ears focused on the conversation.

"You're friends with that Hailey girl, right?" The ranger asked. Dean hesitated, then smiled and spoke.

"Yes. Yes we are, Ranger...Wilkinson."

"Well, I'll tell you exactly what I told her." Said Ranger Wilkinson exasperated. "Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Black Water Ridge until the twenty-fourth. So, it's not exactly a missing persons case now, is it?" Dean shook his head "Tell that girl to quit worrying. I'm sure her brothers just fine." Ranger Wilkinson said.

"We will." Dean said, then he got an idea. "Well, that Hailey girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly." Ranger Wilkinson said. Dean smiled.

"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Ranger Wilkinson was silent and then he said okay. He gave a copy of the permit and they left the Rangers Station.

"Heh heh." Dean chuckled. "Yeah."

"what, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked. Dean looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Black Water Ridge. So what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad." They got to the car. "Why even talk to this girl?" Sam asked not getting the point. Dean looked at him.

"Maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it." Dean said confused about Sam's new attitude.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Since when are you all "shoot first, ask questions later?" Dean asked.

"Since now." Sam said with finality. He gets in the car, Selena looked at Sam with narrowed eyes and then got in the car. Dean smirked.

"Oh, really?" He asked. He gets in the car.

They drove to the girls, Hailey's address and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a dark haired girl with a sleeveless shirt and black pants. She looked at the siblings with suspicious eyes.

"You must be Hailey Collins. I'm Dean. this is Sam and Selena. We're Rangers with the park service." Dean said. "Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. We wanted to ask you some questions about your brother Tommy." Hailey looked at them.

"Let me see some ID." She said.

"Oh." Dean pulled out his fake ID out of his pockets and showed it to her." There you go." Hailey looked at it, then looked at Dean. Seeing that they had the correct credentials, she let them in.

"Come on in." She then noticed the Impala.

"That yours?"

"Yeah." Dean said smiling.

"Nice car." She said and walked into the house. They entered the house and into the dining room.

"So, if Tommy is not due for a while, how do you know somethings wrong?" Sam asked. Hailey came out of the kitchen holding two bowls, she put them on the table where teenage boy who Hailey introduced as Ben, her younger brother was sitting.

"He checks in everyday by cell. He emails photos, stupid little videos. But we haven't heard anything in over three days now." Hailey said.

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception." Sam said. Hailey furrowed her brow.

"He's got a satellite phone too." She replied and went back into the kitchen.

"Could it be that he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked leaning against the wall. Ben set down his fork and spoke.

"He wouldn't do that." He said defensively. Dean looked at him and Ben looked down quiet.

"Our parents are gone. It's only my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other." Hailey said. Sam put his two index fingers together.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Hailey said and got her laptop, she showed Sam the pictures and videos Tommy sent.

"That's Tommy." She said showing Sam a picture of Tommy, she clicked on a video. "This is his last message." Hailey played the video. It showed Tommy in a tent and updating Hailey on how he was doing. Selena looked at the video and saw a shadow running behind Tommy outside the tent. And judging by Sam' s look, he caught it too. The video stopped.

"We'll find your brother. We're heading out to Black Water Ridge first thing." Dean said.

"Well maybe I'll see you there." Hailey said walking to her younger brother. Sam and Dean looked at each other when she said that, concerned.

"Look, I can't sit around here anymore, I hired a guide. I'm heading out in the morning and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean said seriously relation to her situation. Hailey glanced at him.

"Hey, you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Hailey said.

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings were in a bar, sitting at a table. Selena was getting irritated from the loud music and the crowd of people. She sat tense in her seat.

"So, Black Water Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic-local campers mostly but, still this past April two hikers went missing out there." Sam said pulling out newspapers. "They were never found."

"Any before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. In 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year." Sam said showed Dean a newspaper, the headings said grizzly attack. "Authorities said it was a grizzly attack. And, again, in 1959, and, again, before that, in 1936-." Sam opened his laptop. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork." He said pulling up Tommy's video.

"Okay. Watch this. here's the clincher. I downloaded this guy Tommy's video from the laptop. Check this out." He played the video pausing it in frames.

"Do it again." Dean said. Sam repeated what he did and it showed what Selena saw.

"That's three frames. A fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move." Sam said, Dean hit Sam on his arm.

"I told you something was going on." He said.

"Yeah. I got one more thing. In '59, one camper survived the supposedly grizzly attack, just a kid-barley crawled out the woods alive." Sam replied. Dean looked at the newspaper.

"Is there a name?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Dean and told him the name of the kid. They left the bar and tracked down the guy's address. When they found it, they went to his home. Dean knocked and a older guy wearing a tank top under a blue robe, smoking a cigarette answered the door. Dean introduced them as Rangers and they wanted to ask the guy some questions about his grizzly attack. The man let them in.

"Look, Rangers, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid." The man turned away from them. "My parents got mauled by a-"

"Grizzly? That's what attacked them?" Sam interrupted. The man was silent and then nodded. He turned his head to look at them.

"The other people that went missing that year-those bear attacks, too?" Dean asked stepping forward. "What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?" The man continued to be silent. "If we knew what we were dealing with, we might be able to stop it." The man finally spoke.

"I seriously doubt that." He said. "Anyways, I don't see the difference it would make. You wouldn't believe me. "He sat sown in a chair. "Nobody ever did." Sam walked up to the man.

"Mr. Shaw..." He sat down beside Mr. Shaw. "...What did you see?" Mr. Shaw sighed, he was silent then he said.

"Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it though. A roar..." Sam glanced at Dean. "...Like no man or animal I ever heard."

"It cam at night?" Sam asked. Mr. Shaw nodded "Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our _cabin_." Mr. Shaw corrected. "I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door-it unlocked it." The boys shifted, unsettled. "Do you know of any bear that could do something like that?" I didn't even wake up until I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?" Sam asked.

"It dragged them off into the night." Mr. Shaw shook his head, eyes shiny with unshed tears." Why it left me alive-I've been asking myself that ever since. Did leave me this though." Mr. Shaw pulled his collar back to reveal four nasty claw marks. Sam looked at them in surprise.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of demon." Sam thanked Mr. Shaw for his time and they left.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. They just go through the walls.." Dean said as they walked down a hallway.

"So it was probably something else-something corporeal." Sam said. Dean looked at him.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." Dean snarked.

"Shut up. So, what do you think?" Sam asked

"The claws, the speed that it moves-it could be a skinwalker, or maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature," Dean stopped and turned to Sam. Sam and Selena stopped. "And it's corporeal, which means we can kill it." Dean said, he walked away with Selena following. After a moment Sam follows too. Dean and Selena go outside and Dean opens the trunk of the Impala. He senses something and pauses, turning around to check the area. Dean looked at Selena, who is looking in the direction of the woods and then dismissing it as nothing, turned his attention back to the trunk. He opened a bag and started throwing weapons in it. Sam came up to Dean.

"We cannot let that Hailey girl go out there." Sam said.

"What are we going to tell her-she can't go into the woods because of a big, scary monster?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not just gonna sit this out." Dean argued. "No, we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean finished putting the weapons in the bag and took it out of the trunk.

"So finding Dad's not enough?" Sam asked slamming the trunk closed. "Now we got to babysit, too?" The boys stare at each other.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Dean said throwing the bag to Sam.

It was morning and the siblings headed out to Black Water Ridge. Selena had her eyes closed in the backseat, getting some last minute sleep in when she felt the car stop and the engine turn off. She opened her eyes and got out of the car. Selena saw Hailey with Ben and an older man, the guide, she then sniffed the air and exhaled, purring quietly. Selena would never admit it to anyone but she loved nature and felt the most at home in it.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked. Sam got the bag out of the backseat.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Hailey asked.

"Who at theses guys?" The guide questioned. Hailey turned to him.

"Apparently, this is all the par service could muster up." Hailey said turning back to look at the siblings. Sam and Selena walked past them.

"You're Rangers?" The guide asked? Dean nodded.

"That's right." He said

"And your hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Hailey asked. Dean looked down at his closes and then looked back up at Hailey smirking.

"Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." Dean said and walked over to his siblings.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" The guide asked annoyed, looking at Dean. "It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt." Dean looked at Sam and Selena then looked back at the guide.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help her find their brother, that's all." With that said Dean walked away. The group walked into the woods following the guide. Selena stepped lightly so as to not disturb anything or let anything hear she was coming, she kept her senses focused on their surroundings. Selena had learned the guide's name is Roy from Hailey introducing them.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean said.

"Yeah." Roy said. "More than a little."

"Uh-huh." Dean said. "What kind of furry critters do you hunt?" He asked. Roy looked around.

"Mostly buck. Sometimes bear." Selena noticed a trap on the ground that Dean was about to step on.

"Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?" Dean asked. Roy suddenly grabbed Dean by the back of his jacket and pulled him back. The group stopped alarmed.

"What are you doing, Roy?" Dean asked. Roy bent down and picked up a stick, he poked the stick where Dean was about to step on and a bear trap broke it in two. Roy looked at Dean smirking.

"You should watch where you're stepping...Ranger." Roy said and then walked past Dean. Dean chuckled.

"It's a bear trap." Dean said trying to play it off.. The group carried on walking. A few moments later Hailey walked up to Dean.

"You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers, so who the hell are you?" She asked grabbing Dean's arm and turning him towards her. She went silent when Ben and Selena passed them but Sam hung back. Dean looked at Sam and nodded indicating he's got this, Sam nodded back and continued walking. Dean looked at Hailey and exhaled sharply.

"Sam, Selena, and I are siblings. And we're looking for our Father." He said. "He might be here. We don't know. I just figured you and me, we're in the same boat."

"Why didn't you tell me that from the start?" Hailey asked understanding the siblings lied to her.

"I'm telling you now." Dean replied. "Besides, it's probably the most honest I've been with a woman...ever. So, we okay?" They stare at each other, then Hailey spoke quietly.

"Yeah, okay." Dean nodded then asked jokily.

"What do you mean I didn't pack any provisions?" He pulled a super sized bag of M&M's out of his pockets, he smiled at Hailey as he walked away. Hailey smiled amused and went to join the group. Hours later they made it to Black Water Ridge.

"This is it." Roy said. "Black Water Ridge."

"What coordinates are we at?" Sam asked. Roy took out his GPS and looked at it.

"35 minus 11." He said. Selena noticed that the woods were silent and tensed, animals were only silent if there was a something dangerous nearby. She sniffed the air and caught a scent, she narrowed her eyes.

 _'This scent...'_ She heard a demented cackle in her mind and a gruff female voice growl.

 _:Food! Prey! Hunt!:_

 _'No, not yet. We must wait.'_ Selena thought. She came out of her thoughts to catch the end of Roy's sentence.

"-orry about me." Roy then walked ahead of the group.

"All right, everybody stays together." Dean instructed to the others. "Let's go" They went to catch up with Roy. The group was walking when they heard Roy yell.

"Hailey! Over here!" They ran to where they heard Roy's voice and came upon him standing in a ransacked campsite. Hailey stared in shock.

"Oh my god." She said. The camp's tents were shredded and had splatters of blood on them but no bodies to put them with, everything was either knocked over or damaged beyond repair..

"Looks like a grizzly," Roy said. The group started searching the campsite. Selena looked at the blood and sniffed it, then she looked around until she saw drag marks on the ground leading into the surrounding woods.

"Tommy." Selena heard the girl, Hailey call. "Tommy!"

 _'Fool.'_ Selena thought. _'You're going to attract it to us, if it already doesn't know we're here.'_ Sam shushed Hailey.

"Why?" She asked Sam, who was looking cautiously at the woods.

"Something might still be out there." He said.

"Sam." Dean called from a little ways away. Sam went over to him. Dean was bent down and Selena was standing looking at something, Dean looked at Sam.

"These bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanished. It's weird." Dean said. Him and Sam got up. " I'll tell you what. It's no skinwalker or blackdog." Dean walked away, Sam looked at the marks one more time then followed Dean. Selena looked at the marks and looked up at a tree, she stared at it for a moment then turned and walked away back to the group. She could smell the scent of salt, tears she realized, from Hailey and heard Dean trying to reassure her that her brother was still alive. Selena looked up as they heard a man scream for help. Roy ran with his gun towards the direction of the voice with Dean and the other following in tow. They stopped when the voice stopped screaming for help..

"It seemed like it was from around here, didn't it?" Hailey asked. Sam looked around with his eyes, sensing that something was wrong.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam ordered. They turned and ran back to camp but when they got there they noticed their bags were gone. Selena noticed the same scent that she smelled was around the camp. She now had an idea as to what they were hunting.

"What the hell is going on?" Hailey asked confused and angry.

"It's smart." Sam said with his hands on his hips. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someo-"

"Some nut job out there just stole all our gear." Roy said. Sam walked up to Dean and Selena and whispered to Dean.

"I need to speak with you two...in private." The siblings walked away from the campsite, Sam stopped and turned to Dean and Selena.

"Okay, let me Dad's journal." Sam said. Dean pulled the journal from the inside of his coat pocket and gave it to Sam. Sam flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He showed the page to Dean and Selena. It had a hand drawn picture of a tribal stick figure and some runes.

"All right, check this out." Sam said.

"Oh, come on." Dean said. "Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or Northern Michigan. I've never heard of any this far west." Sam shook his head.

"Think about it, Dean.-the claws, the way it can mimics a human voice.

"Great." Dean said sarcastically and held up his gun. "Well. then this is useless." Sam just pushed the journal into Dean's chest as he walked past him but then he turned around.

"We got to get these people to safety." He said and walked away back to the campsite.

"All right, time to go. Things have gotten more complicated." Sam said. Dean and Selena walked into the campsite a second later, Hailey looked at Sam confused,

"What?" She asked.

"Whatever out there I think I can handle it." Roy said.

"If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad." Sam said looking at Roy. "We have to leave now."

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy said. Dean called them to get their attention.

"Guys." Roy looked at Dean but Sam kept going.

"We never should have let you come out in the first place. I'm trying to protect you." Sam said.

" _You_ protect me?" Roy said skeptically and got into Sam's face. "I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you goodnight." He spat.

"Yeah," Sam said calmly. "It's a damn near-perfect hunter. It' s smarter than you. And it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive, unless you get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Roy laughed not believing him.

"You know you're crazy, right?" Roy asked.

"Yeah. You ever hunt-" Sm was about to spill but Dean pushed him away from Roy before he could say it.

"Chill out." Dean said.

"Stop it. Everybody stop it." Hailey said tryin to be the peacemaker, they looked at her. "Look, Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not gonna leave here without him." Dean looked at Sam and then looked back at Hailey.

"It's getting late." Dean said. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it-not in the dark. We need to settle on and protect ourselves.

Night arrived and Dean was making protection symbols in the dirt around the camp. Selena was sitting away from everyone, staring into the woods.

"One more time that's...?" Hailey asked as Dean sat down next to her and Ben.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The wendigo can't cross them." Dean said drawing another symbol into the dirt. Roy laughed.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean said, he got up and went over to Sam, who was sitting a little ways away from everyone. Dean sat down beside him.

"You want to tell me what's going one in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean..." Sam started but Dean interrupted him.

"No. your not fine. You're like a powder keg, man. It's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember." Sam was silent then he spoke in a quiet voice.

"Dad's not here." He said. "I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dean replied. "To tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Then let's get these people back to town, and let's hit the road..." Sam said. "Go find Dad. I mean why are we still even here? Sam asked, he then sighed. Selena listened to the conversation between Dean and Sam but then she heard a fast heartbeat and a familiar scent coming closer to the camp. She stood up when she heard a twig break.

"Help!" A male voiced cried out from the woods, everybody got up and stood in the middle of the camp. Sam checked the area with a flashlight, another cry for help sounded.

"It's trying to draw us out. Just stay calm. Stay put." Dean said.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked. A third cry for help sounded but it was followed by bushes rustling and the sound of growling, everybody looked in that direction. Selena could smell the fear and cautiousness on the group.

"That's no grizzly." Roy said realizing the seriousness of the situation. Hailey whispered words of comfort to Ben, a loud growl sounded and Hailey screamed. Roy shot into the bushes trying to hit the creature that was circling the camp, a yowl pierced the air when his bullet hit the creature.

"I hit it!" He yelled excitedly and ran into the woods, leaving the protection of the Anasazi symbols. Selena sneered at his stupidity.

"Roy, no!" Dean yelled. He turned to the group and pointed at them.

"Don't move. Selena, you stay with them." Selena nodded. Dean and Sam ran went off to get Roy before the creature did. Selena heard Roy's and Dean's yells until she heard a crack and a roar, then silence. A few moments later Dean and Sam came back to camp with no Roy.

*TIME SKIP*

Dawn came and Selena was leaning against a tree watching everybody, Dean was inspecting claws marks on a tree.

"I don't...I mean, these types of things-they aren't supposed to be real." Hailey said trying to wrap her mind around what she had been told.

"I wish I could tell you differently." Dean said and crouch down next to her.

"How do you know it's not out there watching us?" Hailey asked.

"I don't." Dean said. He looked at Hailey. "But we're safe here."

"How do you know about this stuff?" Hailey asked curious.

"It kind of runs in the family." Dean said, he stood up and walked away. Sam walked into the camp breathing heavily.

"Hey." He said. Hailey looked at him and got up. "So' we've go half a chance in the daylight. And I for one...want to kill the evil son of a bitch." Dean looked at Sam.

"Well, hell, You know I'm in." Dean said. Sam started explaining to Hailey and Ben what a wendigo is and how it's made.

"Wendigo is a Cree Indian word. It means "evil that devours" Sam explained.

"They're hundreds of years old." Dean added holding a can. "Each one was once a man. sometimes an Indian or other times a frontiersman or a miner or a hunter."

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Hailey asked.

"It's always the same during some harsh winter. a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help-becomes this cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp." Dean said.

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said.

"That's right." Sam said. "Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities-speed, strength, immortality."

"If you eat enough of it over the years, you become this less-than-human thing." Dean said looking at the Collins siblings. "You're always hungry."

"So, if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?" Hailey asked worried about her brother. Dean opened his mouth then closed it, he looked at Sam then looked back at Hailey.

"You're not going to like it." Dean said.

"Tell me." Hailey said determination in her eyes. Selena felt a small amount of respect for the girl grow. Even though she could die, she still wants to rescue her brother.

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at time. When it wakes, it keeps it's victims alive. It stores them so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. And we got to track it back there." Dean said gesturing with his head to Sam.

"And how do we stop it?" Hailey asked.

"Well, guns are useless-so are knives." Dean replied. He walked behind them. "Basically...we got to torch the sucker." He held up a glass bottle, a piece of cloth, and a red canister. The group left the camp to find the wendigo nest following the claw marks, which looked weird to Selena. She tilted her head and then it clicked, the marks were too visible. The wendigo was leading them into a trap but she didn't say anything to Sam or Dean. They had been walking for sometime when Sam noticed something weird with the claw marks.

"Dean." He called looking at the marks on a tree, Dean walked over to him.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Sam looked at the trees around them, they had multiple claw marks on them. Sam whispered to Dean.

"You know, I was thinking that these claw prints, so clear and distinct..." Sam chuckled. "...They were almost too easy to follow." The group suddenly heard a growl and the rustling of bushes. The wendigo was running all around them at a fast speed. Selena smelled blood and looked up, she saw a blur speeding away from the tree. Then Hailey screamed, Selena looked over at her and saw the body of Roy fall almost on top of Hailey. She noticed Roy's neck was broken.

 _'Must have been the crack I heard.'_ Selena thought. Sam was checking on Hailey and Dean was checking the body.

"His neck is broken." Dean said. The wendigos growl came closer to them and Dean urged them to run.

"Run, Run! Go, go, go, go, go!" They ran away but Ben tripped, Sam and Selena stopped to help him. They got him up and ran to catch up with Dean and Hailey. They heard the wendigos growl and Hailey scream, when they got to the spot where the scream came from, Dean and Hailey were nowhere to be found. Sam picked up a broken glass bottle with a piece of cloth on it, Dean's Molotov. Selena sniffed the air for their scent but the wendigos smell overpowered the scents.

"Dean!" Sam called. The remaining three people of their group walked to find Dean and Hailey.

"If it keeps it's victims alive, why would it kill Roy?" Ben asked

"Honestly?" Sam asked. "I think because Roy shot at it, he pissed it off." Ben noticed something brightly colored on the ground and bent down to pick it up, he saw it was a M&M along with other M&M's making a trail.

"They went this way." Ben called to Sam and Selena. They went over to him and Ben handed the M&M to Sam, who chuckled.

"It's better than bread crumbs." Sam said. They followed the trail of M&Ms until they arrived at an abandon mine, The three went inside. they heard growling and hid behind a wall when the wendigo came walking into view, Sam covered Ben's mouth with his hand when he was about to make a sound and removed it once the wendigo was gone. They went deeper into the mines until they heard a cracking sound and fell in a hole which opened into a cavern filled with bones. Selena stood up and looked around when she saw Dean, Hailey and another boy which must be Tommy with their hand tied with rope, hanging but their were still alive. Sam saw them too and went over to Dean, he shook him awake, calling his name quietly.

"Dean." Sam said. Ben walked up to Hailey.

"Wake up." Ben said.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam asked Dean, who was a bit disorientated.

"Uh, yeah" Dean said. Ben was still trying to wake Hailey up.

"Hailey..." Ben said. "Wake up. Wake up." Sam cut Dean down

"Gotcha" Sam said. "All right." Hailey coughed and Ben cuts her down too, Sam helped Dean sit down. Selena was tense and was listening for the wendigo incase it came back.

"You sure you're all right?" Sam asked Dean. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Where is it?" Dean asked referring to the wendigo.

"It's gone for now." Sam replied. Hailey untied the ropes on her writs and noticed another person hanging motionless in the cavern. Ben helped her up and walked her over to the person, Hailey started crying.

"Tommy." She said. Hailey touched his and jumped back in surprise when he suddenly gasped. she got closer to him then turned towards Sam.

"Cut him down." Hailey said. Sam cut Tommy down and Hailey and Ben crowd him.

"Hailey." Tommy said smiling.

"Hey." Hailey said. Tommy turns his head to Ben.

"Ben."

"It's okay, we're gonna get you home." Hailey assured Tommy. Dean stood up.

"Check it out," Dean said, they turned to look at him. He holds up two flare guns.

"Flare guns."

"Those will work." Sam said. Dean chuckled. They left the cavern once Tommy could stood and looked for the exit. They were walking down a tunnel with Sam and Dean at the front with their flare guns, Selena was guarding the back and the Collins siblings were in the middle, when they heard growling. The group stopped and looked around.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said.

"We'll never outrun it." Hailey said. Dean looked at her then he looked at Sam, he had a plan.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked

"Yeah. I think so" Sam said. Dean turned towards the others.

"All right, listen to me." Dean said. "Stay with Sam and Selena. They're going to get you out of here."

"What are you going to do?" Hailey asked. Dean just winked at her and continued down the tunnel.

"It's chow time, you freakin' bastard!" Dean yelled. "Yeah, that's right! Bring it on, Baby! I taste good!" The group could hear growling and Dean yelling in the distance. Sam was checking out a side tunnel.

"All right, come on. Hurry!" Sam said leading them down the side tunnel. Selena could hear Dean yelling in the distant tunnels, they heard the growling of the wendigo nearby and came upon a two way tunnel. Sam turned towards the group.

"Selena, get them out f here." Sam said. Selena nodded but Hailey protested.

"Sam, no."

"Go." Sam said. "Go! Go" They ran down the left tunnel leaded by Selena and ran down the mazes of tunnels until they heard the flare gun go off, the Collins siblings stopped and looked back, they saw Sam running towards them with the wendigo not far behind. They met up with Selena and kept running, Hailey was screaming and then they made a turn and came upon a dead end. Sam put the Collins siblings behind him, Selena got ready to attack as the wendigo came into sight. It turned towards them and advanced growling, it roared and Selena gritted her teeth at the loud sound. Selena saw Dean appear behind the wendigo with a flare gun pointed at it.

"Hey!" Dean called. As the wendigo turned to him, Dean shot the flare gun. The flare went into the wendigos stomach and it shrieked as it burned until the the sound died out and there was nothing but ashes left.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean asked smirking. Hailey smiled at him.

They left the mines and got out of the woods, the rangers at the Rangers Station called the police and ambulance. Selena watched from the car as the medics put Tommy in the back of the ambulance.

 _:You didn't kill the prey. Why?:_ Selena leaned her head against the cool window and closed her eyes.

 _'It wasn't the right time. Don't worry, you will have your hunt.'_ She thought. Selena heard the Impala start up and fell asleep to the sound of it's engine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

The siblings had stopped at The Lynnwood Inn. Selena and Dean were sitting at a table looking at newspaper for the next hunt. A dirty blond haired young waitress in a pink tank top and short shorts came up to the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" Dean looked at her and smiled her, debating but Sam came back to the table and sat down.

"Just the check please" Sam said. The waitress smiled at Dean and said okay, she went to get their check. Dean looked at Sam annoyed.

"You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while." Dean said, he pointed to the waitress. "That's fun." Sam just looked at him. Dean handed him a newspaper.

"Here take a look at this. I think I got one." Dean had circled a picture of a girl. "Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin-last week Sophie Carlton, 18, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water-nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found, either. They had a funeral two days ago."

"A funeral?" Sam asked bewildered.

"Yeah, they buried and empty coffin for, uh, closure or whatever." Dean said looking at a notepad.

"Closure? What closure? People don't disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them." Sam said, his tone implying something.

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asked.

"The trail the for Dad-it's getting colder everyday."

"Exactly. So, what are we supposed to do?

"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam replied.

"You know what, I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think Me and Selena want to find Dad as much as you do?" Actually Selena could care less about whether or not they find Dad, she only came because her instincts told her coming with Dean would be beneficial to her later on.

"Yeah I know-"

"Me and Selena were with him everyday for the past two years while you've been off to college going to pep rallies. We'll find Dad but until then we're going to kill everything between here and there, okay?" The boys stare at each, having a nonverbal argument when Sam slumps and rolls his eyes, having lost the argument. The waitress from before walks by and Deans looks at her butt distracted.

"All right, Lake Manitoc." Sam said but Dean wasn't paying attention.

"Hey."

"Huh?

"How far?" Sam asked.

*TIME SKIP*

They were on the road headed for Wisconsin. An hour later they arrived in Lake Manitoc , they drove up to where Sophie Carlton's family lived, Sam and Dean got out while Selena stayed in car. She listen to the boys talk to Sophie Carlton's brother, Will Carlton. Selena looked at the lake and furrowed her brow, she got a weird feeling from the lake and decided to keep an eye on it. The boys finished talking to Will and drove into town to talk to the Sheriff. They got out of the car and entered the police station.

"No, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The Sheriff questioned.

"You sure it's accidental?" Sam asked. "Will Carlton saw something grab his sister." The Sheriff led them into his office.

"Like what? Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake." The Sheriff assured them. Dean and Sam sat in the chairs and Selena leaned against the wall. "There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person unless it was the Loch Ness Monster."

"Yeah, right." Dean said.

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still we dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep just to be sure, and there was nothing out there."

"That's weird, though." Dean said leaning forward. "That's the third missing body this year."

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people that I care about." The Sheriff said.

"I know." Dean said.

"Anyway..." The Sheriff sighed leaning back in his chair. "All these-it won't be a problem much longer."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. The Sheriff looked at Dean curiously.

"Well, the dam, of course." Sam nodded in realization.

"Of course. The dam." Dean said, like he knew about the dam. He looked at Sam, who makes the "of course" gesture.

"It's, uh...sprung a leak."

"It's falling apart." The Sheriff corrected. "And the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they opened the spillway. In six months, there won't be much of a lake." Dean eyed the Sheriff, wondering. " There won't be much of a town, either, but as Federal Wildlife you already knew about that."

"Exactly." Dean said. A young woman walked in the office but stopped upon seeing it occupied.

"Sorry, am I interrupting? I can come back later." Dean and Sam stood up and faced the woman. Dean moved towards her and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean." The woman shook his hand.

"Andrea Bar. Hi"

"Hi" Dean said.

"They're from the Wildlife Service about the lake." The Sheriff informed Andrea.

"Oh." Andrea said. A little boy peeked out from behind Andrea's legs.

"Oh, hey, there." Dean said, noticing the boy. "What's your name?" The boy didn't answer and left the office. Andrea looked at them then went after the boy.

"His name is Lucas." The Sheriff told them. Sam, Dean, and Selena watched Andrea and Lucas, then turned to the Sheriff.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have." The Sheriff waked around his desk and to the office door. "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know." The siblings left the office but Dean turned around.

"You know, now that you mention it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced hotel?" Dean asked Andrea.

"Lakefront Motel-go around the corner, it's two blocks up." She replied.

"Two-" Dean said acting confused. "Would you mind showing us?" Andrea chuckled.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?"

"Not if it's too much trouble." Dean denied.

"I'm headed that way anyway." Andrea said. She turned to her father. "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at 3." Andrea bent down to Lucas.

"We'll go to the park, okay sweetie?" She kissed him and led the siblings out. Dean waved to the Sheriff and Sam thanked him. The Sheriff nods and watched them leave.

"So, cute kid." Dean told Andrea as she led them to the motel.

"Thanks."

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean said as they walked across the street. Selena refrained from rolling her eyes at Dean's poor attempt to get into Andrea's good graces, Andrea glanced at Dean amused. They stopped in in front of the motel.

"There it is. like I said, two blocks." Andrea said turning to Dean.

"Thanks." Sam said. Andrea sighed.

"Must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line."

"Selena smirked at the look on Dean's face when Andrea walked away.

"Enjoy your stay." Andrea called back. Sam looked at Dean.

"Kids are the best"? You don't even like kids."

"I like kids." Dean defended himself.

"Name three children that you even know." Sam said. Dean tried to think up names but came up blank. Sam made the "I give up" gesture and walked away with Selena following. Dean scratched his head.

"I'm thinking."

"So there's the three drowning victims this year." Sam said on his laptop. Selena was sitting on one of the two motel beds and Dean was going through their clothes.

"And before that?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, six more, spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered, either. If there is something out there, it's picking up it's pace."

"So we got a lake monster on a binge?"

"This lake monster theory-it just bugs me." Sam said.

"Why? Dean asked coming over to stand behind Sam.

"Lock Ness, Lake Champlain-there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing. Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it." Dean notices something in the article on Sam's laptop and points to it.

"Wait, Bar, Cristopher Bar-Where have I heard that name before?"

"Christopher Bar, the victim in May." Sam clicked on the article. "Oh. Christopher Bar was Andrea's husband, Lucas' Father. Apparently, he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned two hours before the kid got rescued." Sam enlarged the picture of Lucas in a towel on the article, he looked terrified.

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over." Dean said remembering how Selena was after seeing their mom being killed.

*TIME SKIP*

The Winchesters were at a park. Children were running and playing all over the place, parents or babysitters were talking with each other and yet at the same time keeping an eye on their children. Selena was glaring and gritting her teeth, she could hear the faint rattling of chains.

 _:Look at them, grazing around like a herd of deer. Thinking they're safe.:_ The voice laughed maniacally. : _What fools they are. Come on, Selena, let's show them how wrong they are.:_ The voice said darkly. ' _No'_ Selena thought. _'too many witnesses.'_ And speaking of witnesses, Selena looked around until she saw the boy, Lucas with Dean drawing. She walked over to Sam who was talking to Andrea, she stood next to him and looked at a nearby tree absentmindedly listening to their conversation. Selena glanced at Dean when he walked up to them.

"Lucas hasn't said a word not even to me-not since his dad's accident." Andrea told Sam.

"Yeah, we heard. sorry" Dean said.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked.

"That it's a kind of post traumatic stress." Andrea replied.

"That can't be easy for either of you."

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through. What he saw..."

"Kids are strong." Dean assured her. "You'd be surprised what they can deal with."

"You know, he used to have such life." Andrea smiled. "To tell you the truth. He was hard to keep up with, now he just sits there, drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish-" Andrea cut herself off when Lucas came up to them. "Hey sweetie." Lucas gives a drawing to Dean. Andrea looks surprised. It was the first time after the accident that Lucas interacted with someone.

"Thanks." Dean said taking the picture, the picture was a drawing of the Carlton house. "Thanks, Lucas." Lucas turned away and went back to his drawing spot.

Dean and Selena look up from where they were seated as Sam walked into the motel room.

"So, I think it's safe to say that we can rule out Nessie." He said sitting next to Dean.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I drove past the Carlton house. There was an ambulance there. Will Carlton is dead." Sam said.

"He drowned."

"Yep, in the sink."

"What the hell?" Dean said perplexed. "So you're right. This isn't a creature we're dealing with, this is something else."

"Yeah, but what?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. A water wraith maybe. Some kind of demon. I mean something that controls water..." Dean trailed off as he and Sam came to a realization.

"The lake." Sam said. "Which would explain why it's upping the body count. The lake is draining. It'll be dry in a few months. Whatever this thing is, what it wants, it's running out of time." Dean looked at Sam.

"And if it can get to through the pipes, it can get to anyone almost anywhere." Dean stood up and walked to a table, he sat in a chair.

"And we do know one other thing for sure. This has got something to do with Bill Carlton." Sam said looking a Dean.

"Yeah, it took both his kids." Dean said putting on his boots.

"And I've been asking around. Lucas' dad, Chris-Bill Carlton's godson." Dean stared at Sam for a moment.

"Let's go pay Mr. Carlton a visit." The siblings left the motel and drove to the Carlton's house. They got out of the car and saw Bill sitting at the docks again, staring at the lake. They walked over to him and Selena could smell sadness, regret, and strangely guilt and death on him, she narrowed her eyes and wondered why he had the smell of guilt and death on him.

"Mr. Carlton.?" Sam spoke. Bill looked at him. "We'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"We're from the department-"

"I don't care where you're with." Bill interrupted. "I've answered enough questions today."

"Your son said he saw something in that lake. What about you? You ever see anything out there?" Sam questioned. Bill kept quiet. "Mr. Carlton, Sophia's drowning and Will's death-we think there might be a connection to you or your family."

"My children are gone." Bill said, his voice shaking and on the verge of tears. "It's...it's worse than dying. Go away...please."" The siblings left him to his sorrow.

"What do you think?" Sam asked Dean as they arrived to the car.

"I think the poor guy's been through hell." Dean replied. "I also think he's not telling us something.

"So now what?" Dean doesn't answer. "What is it?"

"Huh." Dean said noticing that Bill Carlton's house is the same house in Lucas's drawing. "Maybe Bill's not the only one who knows something.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think it's a good idea." Andrea said.

"I just need to talk to him, just for a few minutes." Dean said. The Winchesters were at the sheriffs house hoping to talk to Lucas.

"He won't say anything. What good's it gonna do?"

"Andrea, we think more people might get hurt." Sam said. Andrea looked at him. "We think somethings out there."

"My husband, the others-they drowned. That's all." Andrea said resolutely.

"If that's what you really believe, then we'll go, but if you think there's even a possibility that something else could be going on here, please let me talk to your son." Dean said. Andrea took them upstairs to Lucas's room. Lucas was drawing another picture and plastic army men were spread out in front of him. Dean entered the room and crouched down.

"Hey, Lucas.' He said. "You remember me?" Dean shifted through some drawings of a red bicycle. "You know, I, uh...I wanted to thank you for that last drawing...but the thing is I need your help again." Lucas doesn't look up just kept drawing a man drowning in the water. Dean pulled out the drawing and set it down in front of Lucas. "How did you know to draw this? Dean asked. "Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me." Dean came to a realization. "You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I didn't feel like talking , just lick you. But, see, my mom-I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that everyday. And I do my best to be brave and maybe, your dad wants you to be brave, too." Lucas topped drawing and looked at Dean. Andrea looked on in shock. Lucas picked up a drawing and handed it to Dean. It was a drawing of a church, a yellow house with a fence in front of it and a boy with a red bicycle. They left the house and drove away to find the yellow house.

"Andrea said the kid never drew like that till his dad died." Dean said.

"There are cases going through a traumatic experience could make certain people more sensitive to premonitions, psychic tendencies." Sam said.

" Whatever's out there, what if Lucas is tapping into it somehow? It's only a matter of time before somebody else drowns, so if you got a better lead, please."

"All right. So we got another house to find."

"The only problem is there's about a thousand yellow two-story houses in this county alone."

"See this church?" Sam asked. "I bet there's less than a thousand of those around here."

"Oh, college boy thinks he so smart." Dean teases. Sam chuckles then goes serious, he looked at Dean.

"You know, um...what you said about mom-you never told me that before."

"It's no big deal." Dean said. They go silent, Sam still looking at Dean. Dean glanced at him.

"Oh, God, we're not gonna have to hug or anything, are we?" Sam smiles and looked down. They managed to find the church with the yellow house beside it. Selena stayed in the car while the boys went to the house to talk to the owner. Selena blew on the window and frost covered it, her bindings came undone and she raised her pointer finger. Selena drew a circle on the window, then a sideways crescent moon with piano teeth, wide eyes, and finally cat ears. She waved her hand and the frost and the drawing melted. Dean and Sam came out of the house and got in the car, Selena's arms were bound again. They drive to the Carlton's house.

"Okay, this little boy, Peter Sweeney, vanishes and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow." Sam said..

"Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean said.

"Bill-the people he loves-they're all getting punished."

"What if Bill did something to peter?" Dean asked.

"What if Bill killed him?"

"Peter's spirt would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible." Dean replied. They arrived at the Carlton's house and got out of the car.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam shouted. Selena heard the sound of a motor engine and looked towards the lake.

"Dean, Sam. On the lake." Sam and Dean looked out at the lake and saw Bill in a motor boat driving towards the middle of the lake. They ran to the docks, yelling for Bill to come back. Bill ignored them and kept driving but something rammed into the bottom of the boat and flipped it, Bill and the boat go under and never resurfaced.

The Sheriff and the Winchesters walk into the police station.

" Sam, Dean, Selena. I didn't expect to see you here." Andrea said standing up, she put down the bag of food she was carrying.

"So now you're on a first-name basis." The Sheriff observed. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought you dinner." Andrea replied. Selena noticed that Lucas looked worried and could smell the beginning scent of tears.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I really don't have the time." Andrea looked at the siblings.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake." The Sheriff glanced at the siblings then looked at Andrea.

"Right now, we don't know what the truth is, but I think it might be better if You and Lucas went on home." Dean notices Lucas rocking back and forth. Lucas suddenly whimpers and looks up, he runs to dean and grabs his arm, pulling it and making distressed sounds.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean asked. Andrea walked over to Lucas and tired to make him release Dean's arm. Dean was assuring him that it was okay. Lucas lets go of his arm and Andrea leads him out of the station and to their home. Lucas was looking back at Dean the whole time. The Sheriff heads into his off and the siblings follow, they sit down.

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill, who is a very good swimmer, by the way, into the drink, and you never see him again?" The Sheriff asked, his tone skeptic.

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Dean said looking at Sam, who nods and then looks back at the Sheriff.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake and what you're describing is impossible and you're not really Wildlife Service?" Dean looked shocked.

"That's right, I checked. The department's never heard of you three."

"See? Now, we can explain that." Dean said trying to weasel their way out of trouble.

"Enough, please." Dean shut his mouth. "The only reason you're still breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did'. So we got a couple of options here." The Sheriff said. Selena began to smell anger coming off the Sheriff but two other scents made her narrow her eyes in suspicion, it was the scent of fear and death. The death scent was the same as Bill Carlton's and fear well, she had a guess. _'So he was involved as well'_ I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance or we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get in your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again." They looked at the Sherriff silently then Sam nods.

"Door number two sounds good." He said.

"That the one I 'd pick." The Sheriff said. They did what the Sheriff said and got in the Impala, then drove away. They got stopped at a red light, the light turned green but Dean didn't go.

"Green" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Light's green." Dean didn't say anything and drove but went the wrong way.

"Ah, interstate's the other way." Sam said.

"I know." They drove to the Sheriff's house, Sam was confused as to why they were still there.

"Dean, I think the job is over." Sam said.

"I'm not so sure." Dean said.

"If Bill murdered Peter Sweeney and Peter's spirit got it's revenge, case closed. The spirit should be at rest." Dean looked at Sam.

"So what if we take off and this thing isn't done?" He asked. "What if we missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?" Sam asked confused.

"Because Lucas was really scared."

"That's what this is about?"

"I just don't want to leave town till I'm sure the kid's okay."

"Who are you and, what have you done with my brother?" Dean looked at Sam then looked forward.

"Shut up." They arrived at the Sheriff's house and got out of the car. Selena heard pounding on a door as they were walking up to the front door.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late, man." Sam said.

"You might want to hurry up." Selena said, hearing fast heart beats and the splashing of water. Dean looked at her then raised his hand to ring the doorbell, he was about to press it when the door swung open and Lucas stood there panting. Dean put his hands on Lucas's shoulder concerned.

"Lucas? Lucas!" Lucas ran upstairs and the siblings followed knowing something was wrong. Water was flowing down the stairs as Lucas led them to the bathroom. Sam tried the doorknob but it wouldn't budge, he backed up and kicked the door in. Dean held Lucas to him as Sam tried to get Andrea out of the tub. He grunted as he pulled her up, she gasped for breath but something pushed her face back in the murky water. Finally Sam managed to get Andrea out of the tub. T hey lay on the floor panting and coughing.

The sun was rising, Sam and Andrea, who was dressed and wearing a towel, were sitting on the couch in the living room, Selena was sitting in a chair, she could hear Dean rummaging through the Sheriff's office.

"What can you tell me?" Sam asked Andrea.

"No" Andrea said. "It doesn't make any sense. I'm going crazy." She said, her voice breaking and tears coming out, Andrea put her face in her hands.

"No, you're not." Sam assured. "Tell me what happened-everything." Andrea looked up and tried to remember.

"I heard-I thought I heard...there was this voice."

"What did it say?"

"It said-it said "come play with me." What's happening?" Andrea asked sobbing. Dean came into the living room carrying a photo album, he set it down on the table. It was opened to a page with pictures of boy scouts.

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean asked Andrea.

"What? Um, no, I mean, except that's my dad right there." She said pointing to a younger Sheriff. "He must have been twelve in these pictures." Dean and Sm came to a realization.

"Chris Bar's drowning-the connection wasn't Bill Carlton. It must have been to the Sheriff." Dean said looking at Sam.

"Bill and the Sheriff-they were both involved with Peter." Sam said.

"What about Chris?" Andrea asked feeling lost. Dean noticed Lucas standing in front of a window by the door, looking at the lake.

"My dad-what are you talking about?"

"Lucas?" Dean called. "Lucas, what is it?" Andrea looked behind her at Lucas. Lucas opened the door and walked out of the house. The other followed him.

"Lucas, Honey." Andrea called. Lucas walked a short feet away from the house to a spot a little ways in the woods. H e looked at Dean, who figured out what Lucas was trying to tell him.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean said. Andrea led Lucas back to the house. Sam and Dean got some shovels and started digging, a few moments later they uncovered a dirty, red bike.

"Peter's bike." Sam said. They heard the voice of the Sheriff behind them.

"Who are you?" They turned around to look at him, he was aiming a gun at them. Sam and Dean put down the bike.

"Put the gun down, Jake." Sam said. Jake didn't put down the gun.

"How did you know that was there?" Jake questioned angrily.

"What happened-You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake, and then buried the bike?" You can't bury the truth, Jake." Dean said. "Nothing stays buried."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Jake denied but Selena could smell the lie and the fear coming off him.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about. And now you've got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Andrea came running up to her dad and caught the end of Dean's sentence.

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love." Sam took over. "It's gonna drown them, and drag their bodies God knows where so you can feel the same pain Peter's Mom felt. And then after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does."

"Yeah, and how do you know that?" Jake asked Sam.

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton."

"Listen to yourselves, both of you. You're insane."

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us, but if were gonna bring don this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them to dust." Dean said. "Tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake." Dean was frustrated at this point.

"Dad, is any of this true?" Andrea asked.

"No, don't listen to them. they're liars and they're dangerous." Jake denied.

"Something tried to drown me. Chris died on that lake. Dad, look at me." Jake reluctantly looked at Andrea. Tell me you-you didn't kill anyone." He looked down in guilt and breathed heavily. "Oh my God." Andrea said knowing what Dean said was true.

"Billy and I were at the lake." Jake said remembering that day. "Peter was the smallest. We were holding bullied him, but this time...it got rough. We were holding his head under the water. We didn't mean to, but we held him under too long, and he drowned." Andrea looked at her dad shocked. "We let the body go, and it sank. Oh, Andrea." He said trying to reason with her. "We were kids. We were so scared. It was a mistake, but, Andrea, to say that I have anything to with these drownings, with Chris, because of some ghost-it's not rational."

"All right, listen to me, all of you. We need to get you from this lake as far as we can right now." Dean said with urgency in his voice. Andrea looked towards the lake and suddenly gasped. Everyone turned to the lake and saw Lucas at the edge of the docks.

"Lucas!" Jake shouted. They ran towards the lake.

"Lucas!" Dean shouted.

"Lucas, stay where you are!" Lucas suddenly pulled into the lake and taken under. As they made it to the edge of the lake, Jake stopped and gasped in fear. He saw Peter's spirit looking at him from the lake, Peter 's spirit sank back into the water. Sam and Dean dove into the water and Selena stayed on the dock. Andrea was about to go in to but Sam stops her.

"Andrea, stay here."

"No, Lucas!" She shouted.

"We'll get him. Stay on the dock with Selena." Sam then dove back under the water. Selena watched the waters calmly while making sure to keep an eye on Andrea to make sure she doesn't dive into the lake. Dean and Sam resurfaces but without Lucas.

"Sam." Dean called silently asking if he found Lucas, Sam sakes his head no. They dove back under . Andrea and Selena looked over at Jake when he spoke, he was walking into the water.

"Peter, if you can hear me, please, Peter, I'm sorry." Jake said. "I'm so-I'm so sorry Peter. Lucas, he's just a little boy. Please, it's not his fault. It's mine. Please take me!" He shouted, offering himself. Sam and Dean resurfaced but again without Lucas.

"Jake, no!" Dean yelled.

"Let it be over!" Jake stilled, then he was pulled under the water. Never to been seen again. Andrea cried out for her father, Dean and Sam once again dove under the water. Few moments later, Sam resurface then Dean came up carrying an unconscious Lucas in his arms.

The siblings were putting their bags in the backseat of the Impala. Sam turned to Dean.

"Look, we're not gonna save everybody." He said. Dean looked at Sam.

"I know." Dean said.

"Sam, Dean, Selena." Someone called out. They turned to Andrea and Lucas walking towards them carrying wrapped food. The siblings met the mother and son in the middle.

"Hey." Dean greeted.

"We're glad we caught you. We just, um, we made you lunch for the road. Lucas insisted on making the sandwiches himself." Dean and Sam smiled. Lucas then spoke.

"Can I give it to them now?" He asked.

"Of course." Andrea said and kissed the top of his head. Dean bent down and took the lunch from Lucas.

"Come on, Lucas, let's load this in the car." Dean said. he and Lucas walked to the car, Sam, Selena and Andrea watched them go.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked Andrea. She looked at him.

"It's just gonna take a long time to sort through everything, you know?" She said. Sam sighed.

"Andrea, I'm sorry." Andrea shook her head.

"You saved my son." She said. "I can't ask for more than that. Dad loved me. He loved Lucas. No matter what he did, I just have to hold on to that." Sam nodded in understanding. They walked over to Dean and Lucas, then Andrea did something that surprised them. She kissed Dean, she stepped back and smiled.

"Thank you." Andrea said. Dean didn't know what to say, he scratched his head.

"Sam, Selena, move your asses. We're gonna run out of daylight before we hit the road." Dean said getting into the car. Selena got in the backseat and Sam got in the front seat. Dean turned the car on and lout rock music blared, Selena glared at the radio as she felt a migraine start to build up. Andrea and Lucas waved bye as the Impala drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Selena sat on the bed across from Dean, who was sleeping, meditating. She has been meditating since before the first ray of sun came up. Sam had went out to get their breakfast. Selena, though she would never admit it, was worried about Sam. He hasn't been sleeping lately and his nightmares seemed to have gotten worse. She turned her head to the door when she heard the engine of the Impala roaring and then turn off, she also heard Sam's heartbeat as he came up the stairs carrying what seemed like – she sniffed, donuts and three cups of coffee. The door opened and Sam came in, Selena knew that Dean was woken up by the door opening and was pretending to sleep, ready to defend himself. Dean turned to see Sam at the foot of the bed.

"Morning, sunshine." Sam said. Dean groaned.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Oh, it's about 5:45. Dean put his head back down on the pillow.

"In the morning?"

"Yep."

"Where does the time go?" Dean asked, rolling over to face Sam. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, I grabbed a couple hours." Sam replied but Selena and Dean knew he was lying.

"Liar – cause I was up at 3:00, you were watching a George Forman Infomercial." Dean said.

"Hey, what can I say? It's riveting TV." Sam retorted.

"When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"I don't know. A little while, I guess. It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, it is." Sam chuckled.

"Look, I appreciate your concern-"

"I'm not concerned." Dean denied. "It's your job to keep me and Selena's ass alive, so I need you sharp." Sam nodded, he couldn't argue because it was true. "Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess."

Sam sighed and walked over to the bed Selena was on and sat down across from Dean.

"Yeah. But it's not just her. It's everything." Sam said, giving Dean and Selena their coffees. Selena took hers and it cooled to lukewarm, she turned away from Sam and Dean to unzip her jacket halfway to drink it. "I just forget, you know this job – man, it gets to you."

"You can't let it. You can't bring it home like that." Dean said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"So what? All this – it never keeps you up at night?" Dean shook his head and shrugged. "Never? You were afraid?" Sam asked.

"No, not really." Dean said. Sam scoffed and reached forward, he pulled out a knife from under Dean's pillow and held it up.

"That's not fear." Dean replied, taking the knife back. "That is precaution."

"All right, whatever. I'm too tired to argue." Dean's phone rang, he picked it up and stared at the number before answering it.

"Hello." Selena could hear a male voice respond on the other end of the phone.

" _Dean, it's Jerry Panowski."_ Dean looked at Sam with an odd look, he couldn't recognize the name. _"You and your dad helped me out a couple years back."_ Dean gained a look of realization.

"Oh, right, yeah, up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It's not back, is it?"

" _No. No."_ Jerry chuckled. _"Thank God, no. But it's something else, and, well, I think it could be a lot worse."_

"What is it?"

" _Can we talk in person?"_

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings had drove to where Jerry was located and found themselves in a airplane hanger. Jerry was leading them to his office.

"Thanks for making the trip so quick. I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around." Jerry said, relieved. "Dean and your dad really helped me out." He told Sam and Selena.

"Yeah, he told us. It was a poltergeist?" Sam asked. A nearby man overheard him and made a comment about how he loved The Poltergeist movie.

"Hey, nobody's talking to you. Keep walking." Jerry admonished. "Damn right it was a poltergeist-practically tore our house apart. Tell you something – if it wasn't for you and your dad, I probably wouldn't be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?"

"Yeah, I'm…taking some time off." Sam replied.

"Well, he was real proud of you. I could tell. He talked about you all the time."

"He did?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you bet he did." Jerry looked at Dean. "Oh, hey, I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn't. How's he doing, anyway" Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"He's, um, wrapped up in a job right now." Dean said.

"Well, we're missing the old man. We get Sam. Even trade, huh?" They laugh except for Selena.

"No, not by a long shot." Sam denied.

"I got something I want you guys to hear." They walked into his office, Jerry took out a CD. "I listened to this. Well it sounded like it was up your alley. Normally , I wouldn't have access to this. It's the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours." Jerry put the CD in the drive and played it. At first there was some indistinct talking, alarms could be heard blaring, the plane was descending from what Selena could hear and – she tilted her head – she could hear something else in the static, a voice but the others only heard a low moaning sound, then the audio stopped. "Took off from here, crashed two hundred miles south. Now, they're saying mechanical failure. The cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board. Only seven got out alive. The pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert. He's a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh…well he is pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault."

"You don't think it was?" Sam asked.

"No, I don't."

"Jerry, we're gonna need passenger manifests, a list of survivors-"

"Right." Dean said. "And any way we can take a look at the wreckage?"

"The other stuff is no problem, but the wreckage – fellas the NTSB has it locked in an evidence warehouse. No way I've got that kind of clearance." Jerry said. Dean nodded, frowning.

"No problem." He said.

The siblings left the airplane hanger and drove to a shop called 'Copy Jacks'. Sam and Selena were leaning against the car waiting for Dean. Dean came out of the shop and walked over to them.

"You're been in there forever." Sam said. Dean held up three cards with their pictures on them.

"You can't rush perfection."

"Homeland security?" Sam asked in disbelief, taking his and Selena's IDs from Dean. "That's pretty illegal, even for us." Dean went over to the drivers side.

"Yeah, well, it's something new, you know? People haven't seen it a thousand times." They got in the car. "All right, so, what do you got?" Dean asked.

"Well, there's definitely E.V.P on the cockpit recorder."

"Yeah."

"Listen." Sam played the recorder on his laptop and something came up.

" _No survivors."_

"No survivors? What's that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors." Sam shook his head confused as well.

"Got me."

"So, what are you thinking? A haunted flight?" Sam closed his laptop.

"There's a long history of spirit and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers. Or, um, remember flight 401?"

"Right – the one that crashed, the airline salvaged its parts, put it in other planes, then the spirit of the pilot and copilot haunted those flights."

"Right." Sam said.

"Yep."

"Maybe we got a similar deal." Dean took out a piece of paper with the names of the survivors.

"So, survivors – which one do you want to talk to first?" He asked. Sam pointed to a name.

"Third on the list – Max Jaffey.

"Why him?"

"Well, for one, he's from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did." Dean looked at Sam.

"What makes you say that?

"Well, I spoke to his mother, and she told me where to find him.

"Where is he?"

"Riverfront Psychiatric Hospital."

"Okay then, let's go." They drove to the Psychiatric Hospital, Selena was glaring at the hospital when they pulled up. Memories flashed through her mind. The stench of antiseptic, feces, vomit, and blood, the howls and wails of the forgotten, the laughter at their pain, and the biting of cold, sharp metal. Selena was pulled out of the memories by a rumbling purr.

 _:Calm down, Selena, or else you will freeze the car over. I don't think your brother would be happy.:_ The voice which was usually cynical, sarcastic and filled with malice was now comforting and soft. Selena looked around and saw what the voice said was true, ice was covering the windows and it was colder. She calmed down, the ice melted and the car got warmer.

 _:That's better. They are dead and long gone, Selena. They can't hurt us anymore.:_

' _I know, but I can never forget.'_ The voice didn't say anything but the purrs didn't stop. Selena laid down, the comforting rumbling pulling her into sleep. Selena later woke up to the car stopping in front of a house, she sat up.

"Here we are – George Phelps, seat 20C."

"Hmm. Man, I don't care how strong you are." Dean said as they got out of the car and looked at the house. "Even yoked up on PCP or something, no way you can open up an emergency door during a flight."

"Not if you're human." Sam said, turning to face Dean. "But maybe this guy George was something else – some kind of creature, maybe, in human form." Dean raised an eyebrow, doubtful and gestures to the ordinary looking house.

"Does that look like a creature's lair to you?" They walked up to the house and rang the doorbell, the door was opened by Mrs. Phelps, now widow. Dean told her a lie about who they were, Mrs. Phelps let them in and led them to the living room. Sam looked at a picture.

"This is your late husband?" He asked. Mrs. Phelps nodded.

"Yes, that was my George." She said, tearfully.

"And you said he was a…dentist?" Dean questioned.

"He was headed to a convention in Denver. Do you know that he was petrified of flying? For him to go like that…"

"How long were you married?" Sam asked. Mrs. Phelps smiled.

"13 years."

"In all that time, did you ever notice anything…strange about him, anything out of the ordinary?" Mrs. Phelps was silent for moment, confused by what Sam meant.

"Well…uh, he had acid reflux, if that's what you mean." They boys looked at each other and then thanked Mrs. Phelps for her time. They left the house.

"It goes without saying. It just doesn't make any sense." Sam said.

"A middle-aged dentist with an ulcer is not exactly evil personification. Do you know what we need to do is get inside that NTSB warehouse, check out the wreckage."

"Okay." Sam agreed. "But if we're gonna go that route, we'd better look the part."

The Winchester walked out of 'Mort's for style' wearing black suits. Dean and Selena, who was wearing a black medical mask, wasn't really excited about dressing up.

"Man, I look like one of the Blues Brothers." Dean said, looking down at his suit.

"No, you don't." Sam said. "You look more like a seventh – grader at his first dance."

"I feel uncomfortable in these." Selena said, frowning and tugging at the sleeves of her suit, she loosened the tie a little.

"I hate this thing." Dean said as they walked to the car.

"Hey. You two want into that warehouse or not?" They drove to the warehouse and entered it, walking to a security check. They showed the man their badges and we're allowed to go inside to look at the wreckage. Once inside, Dean took out a rectangular, beat up device from his suit.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's an E.M.F. meter. It reads electromagnetic frequencies." Dean replied as they wandered around the wreck.

"Yeah, I know what an E.M.F meter is, but why does that one look like a busted – up Walkman?" Dean turned to Sam, he smirked, proud.

"Cause that's what I made it out of. It's homemade." He said. Sam nodded, unimpressed.

"Yeah, I can see that." Selena wandered away from her brothers, following the scent of rotten eggs. She came upon the emergency door which the scent seemed to be centered around and yellow powder on it. She sniffed it.

' _Sulfur.'_ Selena thought, curling her lip. Dean and Sam walked up to her, the E.M.F meter clicking, Dean lifted it to the handle and it started clicking rapidly.

"Check out the handle." Dean said, putting the E.M.F meter away. He runs his finger along the yellow powder. "What is this stuff?"

"It's sulfur." Selena replied. Dean looked at her.

"You sure?" He asked. She glared at him.

"One way to find out." Sam said, taking out a knife and scraping some of it into a little bag. Dean wipes the sulfur off his finger on to Sam's suit. They went out the back door and snuck towards a barbed wire fence but the alarms started going off, they speed walked. Selena jumped easily to the top of the fence and jumped down while the boys used their jackets to help them get over the fence.

"Wow, these monkey suits do come in handy." Dean said, holding his jacket up. They make a run for the car. The siblings went back to where Jerry worked and showed him the sulfur. He put it under a microscope.

"Huh. This stuff is covered in sulfur. Looks like you were right, Selena." Jerry said.

"You sure?" Sam asked. Selena became annoyed that they didn't believe her. She knew the smell of sulfur.

"Take a look for yourself." Jerry offered, moving out of the way. There was someone yelling and hitting equipment outside his office. "If you will excuse me, I have an idiot to fire." Jerry left his office. Dean looked into the microscope.

"Hmm." Dean looked at Sam. "Not too many things leave behind a sulfuric residue."

"Demonic possession?" Sam suggested.

"It would explain how a mortal man would have the strength to open up an emergency hatch." Dean said.

"If the guy was possessed, it's possible."

"This goes way beyond floating over the bed or barfing pea soup. I mean, it's one thing to possess a person but to use them to take down an entire airplane?" Sam shook his head.

"You ever heard of something like this before?"

"Never."

*TIME SKIP*

They checked into a hotel and started researching demons that cause disasters. Sam looked up from his laptop.

"So, every religion in every world culture has the concept of demons and demonic possession, right? Christians, Native American, Hindu – you name it."

"Yeah, but none of them describe anything like this." Dean said, sitting on the bed across from Selena, reading books.

"That's not exactly true. According to Japanese beliefs, certain demons are behind certain disasters both natural and man-made. One causes earthquakes. Another causes disease." Sam informed Dean.

"And this one causes plane crashes?" Dean asked, standing up and walking over to Sam. "All right, so, what? We have a demon that's evolved with the times and found a way to ratchet up the body count?"

"Yeah. Who knows how many planes it's brought down before this one?" Dean snorts and turned away. "What?"

"I don't know, man. This isn't our normal gig." Dean said, scratching his head and turning to Sam. "I mean, demons, they don't want anything – just death and destruction for it's own sake. This is big. I wish Dad was here."

"Yeah, me too." Dean's phone rang, he answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Dean, it's Jerry."_ Jerry voice was serious.

"Oh, hey, Jerry."

" _My pilot friend…Chuck Lambert is dead."_ Dean was shocked, his brow furrowed.

"Wha-Jerry, I'm sorry. What happened?" Sam and Selena looked at him.

" _He and his buddy went up in a small twin. About an hour ago. The plane went down."_

"Where'd this happen?"

" _About sixty miles west of here, near Nazareth."_

"I'll try to ignore the irony in that." Dean said dryly.

" _I'm sorry?"_

"Nothing. Hang in there, all right? We'll catch up with you soon." Dean hung up.

"Another crash?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Where?"

"Nazareth."

The siblings had went to the crash site and inspect the scene. They had found more sulfur on the steering wheel of the plane and then drove to Jerry.

"Sulfur?" Dean asked Jerry, who was looking in the microscope. He nodded in confirmation Dean turned to Sam, who sitting at the desk. "Well, that's great. All right, that's two plane crashes involving Chuck Lambert. This demon sounds like it was after him."

"With all due respect to Chuck, if that's the case, that would be the good news." Sam said.

"What's the bad news?" Dean asked, knowing he's not going to like the answer.

"Chuck's plan went down exactly forty minutes into flight. And get this – so did flight 2485."

"Forty minutes. What does that mean?" Jerry asked, confused.

"It's biblical numerology. You know, Noah's Ark, it rained for forty days. The number means death." Dean informed Jerry.

"I went back and there have been six plane crashes over the last decade that all went down exactly forty minutes in." Sam told them.

"Any survivors?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"No. Or not until now at least – not until flight 2485 for some reason. And the cockpit recorder – remember what the E.V.P said?"

"No survivors. It's going after all the survivors. It's trying to finish the job." They thanked Jerry and left. Sam was talking on the phone with some of the survivors delaying them from getting on flights.

"Really? Well, thank you for taking our survey and if you do plan to fly, please don't forget your friends at United Britannia Airlines. Thanks." Sam said, before hanging up the phone. "That takes care of Blair Sanderson and Denis Holloway. They're not flying any time soon."

"So, our only wildcard is the flight attendant Amanda Walker." Dean said.

"Right, her sister Karen said her flight leaves Indianapolis at 8 pm. It's her first night back on the job."

"That sounds like just our luck."

"Dean, this is a five hour drive, even with you." Sam said.

"Why don't you call Amanda cell phone again, see if we can't head her off at the pass."

"I already left her three voice messages. She must have turned her cellphone off." Sam said, looking at the map in his lap. "God, we're never gonna make it."

"Oh, we'll make it." Dean said, determined. He sped up to get to Indianapolis faster. Hours later, they made it to the airport and ran inside, heading for the flight schedules to look for Amanda flight. Sam found it.

"Right there. They're boarding in thirty minutes." He said.

"Okay. We still have some cards to play. We need to find a phone." Dean said, walking around to find a phone. He found one a short distance away and went to it, he dialed the number.

"Miss Walker. Hi, this is Dr. James Headfield from St. Francis Hospital." Dean lied. "We have a Karen walker here." Selena leaned against the pillar the phone was attached to and listened to the conversation.

" _Karen?"_ Amanda asked, sounding worried and yet confused.

"Nothing serious – just a minor car accident, but she was injured, so-"

" _That's impossible. I just got off the phone with her."_ Dean went quiet.

"You what?"

" _Five minutes ago. She's at her house, cramming for a final. Who is this?"_ Amanda asked, starting to get suspicious. Dean stumbled for a response.

"Uh, well...there must be a mistake." Dean said. Sam moved closer so he could hear but Dean turned away from him.

" _How would you even know I was here? Is this one of Vince's friends?"_ Dean shrugged and decided to go with that.

"Guilty as charged." He chuckled.

" _Wow. This is unbelievable."_ Andrea said, annoyed.

"He's really sorry."

" _well, you tell him to mind his own business and stay out of my life, okay?"_

"Yes, but he really needs to see you tonight, so-"

" _No, I'm sorry. It's too late."_

"Don't be like that. Come on. The guys a mess." Dean said, trying to persuade her. "Really. It's pathetic."

" _Really?"_

"Oh, yeah."

" _Look I've got to go. Tell him to call me when I land."_ Amanda hangs up the phone on Dean's protests.

"No, no. Wait, Amanda. Amanda." Dean only heard the dial tone, he hung up the phone, frustrated. "Dammit! We were so close."

"All right, it's time for plan B. We're getting on that plane." Sam said. Dean held out his hand.

"Now, just hold on a second." He said.

"That plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board, and if we're right-" Sam lowered his voice. "that plane is gonna crash."

"I know."

"Okay, we're getting on the plane. We need to find that demon and exorcise it. Look, I'll get the tickets. You and Selena just go get whatever you can out of the trunk. Whatever will make it through security." Sam told Dean. Dean stood there wide eyed, Selena could smell that he was nervous. She looked at him with an unseen raised eyebrow and wondered what he was nervous about. Sam noticed his reaction.

"Are you okay?" Dean contemplated on telling him and then finally admitted.

"No, not really."

"Why? What's wrong?" Sam asked, confused at his brothers behavior.

"Well, I kind of have a problem with, uh…"

"Flying?"

"It's never really been an issue until now?"

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked, hoping that his brother was joking.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?"

"All right. Uh, me and Selena will go."

"What?" Dean asked. Sam elaborated.

"Me and Selena will do this one on our own." Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew his siblings could take care of themselves but still, the plane was going to crash, with them on it.

"Are you nuts? You said it yourself, the plane's gonna crash."

"Look, Dean, we can do this together or me and Senate can do it ourselves. I'm not seeing a third option." Dean really didn't want to go but he also didn't want to leave his siblings to die either.

"Come on! Really? Man…" He gave in. Dean and Selena went to the Impala to fill bags with equipment that could pass through security, once they did that, they met back up with Sam, who had gotten the tickets. The siblings boarded the plan and sat together, Dean was nervously looking at a program.

"Just try to relax." Sam advised to Dean.

"Just try to shut up." Dean replied. Sam laughed. As the plane picked up, Selena heard a few heartbeats speed up, Dean's being the closest. She heard humming coming from Dean a few minutes later and looked at him, recognizing the song.

"You're humming Metallica? Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"It calms me down" Dean said. Sam scoffed.

"Look, man I get you're nervous, all right? But you got stay focused."

"Okay."

"I mean we got thirty-two minutes and counting to track this thing down or whoever it's possessing anyway, and perform a full on exorcism."

"Yeah, on a crowded plane. That's gonna be easy."

"Just take it one step at a time. all right? Now, who is it possessing?"

"Well, it's usually gonna be somebody with some sort of weakness, you know a chink in the armor that the demon can worm through, somebody with an addiction or emotional distress." Dean said. He looked down the aisle to see a flight attendant, he looked forward.

"Well, this is Amanda's first flight after the crash. If I were her, I'd be pretty messed up." Sam said. Dean hums in agreement. he looks at the flight attendant when she comes to their row.

"Excuse me. Are you Amanda?" She looks at him.

"No, I'm not." She said, smiling.

"Oh, my mistake." The flight attendant moves on. Dean looked down the aisle again and sees another flight attendant in the back, he turns to Sam. "All right, well, that's got to be Amanda back there, so I'll go talk to her and, uh, I'll get a read on her mental state."

"What if she's already possessed?" Sam asked.

"There's way to test that." Dean said, opening his duffel bag and pulling out a bottle of water. "I brought holy water." But Sam grabbed it and put it in his jacket.

"No, I think we can go more subtle. If she's possessed she'll flinch at the name of God." Sam said.

"Oh. Nice." Dean unbuckled his seatbelt but Sam called him back.

"Hey."

"What?"

"Say it in Latin."

"I know." Dean said. He was about to walk but Sam called him back again.

"Hey!"

"What?!"

"Uh, in Latin, it's "Christo."

"Dude, I know! I'm not an idiot!" Dean whispered yelled. He walked down the aisle towards Amanda, the plane shuddered and Dean stops for a moment, holding on to the seats. He continued walking.

"Hi." Dean greeted Amanda.

"Hi." She said, stocking a trolley. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, no. I'm just a bit of an uneasy flier. It makes me feel better to walk around a little bit."

"Oh, it happens to the best of us." Amanda said in understanding.

"Of course, you being a stewardess, I guess flying comes easy to you. Amanda laughed.

"You'd be surprised."

"Really? You're a nervous flier?"

"Yeah, maybe. A little bit."

"How is it that, being a stewardess, you're scared to fly?"

"Kind of a long story." Dean nodded.

"Right, sorry for asking."

"It's okay."

"You ever considered another employment?"

"No. Look, everybody's scared of something. I just, uh...I'm not gonna let it hold me back."

"Huh." There was a moment of silence then Dean mumbled under his breath. "Christo." Amanda looked at him.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" She asked.

"Christo." Dean repeated, a little louder.

"I-I didn't. I didn't" Amanda stuttered out, not getting what Dean was saying. Dean realized she wasn't possessed.

"Nothing. Never mind." He said, walking back to his seat, leaving a confused Amanda.

"All right, well, she's got to be the most well-adjusted person on the planet." Dean told Sam.

"You said "Christo"? And?" Sam asked. Selena was looking out the window but was also paying attention to what they were saying.

"There's no demon in her. There's no demon getting in her."

"So, if it's on the plane, it can be anyone...anywhere." The plane shuddered again, Dean was at his limit.

"Come on! That can't be normal!" He said.

"Hey, hey, it's just a little turbulence." Sam said, calmly. Selena realized what Sam was doing. If Dean doesn't calm down then he will become a most likely candidate to become possessed. Dean didn't know and so snapped at Sam.

"Sam." Dean said, looking at him with panicked eyes. "This plane is going to crash, okay? So quit treating me like I'm friggin four."

"You need to calm down."

"Well. I'm sorry I can't"

"Yes, you can."

"Dude, stow the touchy-feely, self-yoga crap. It's not helping."

"Listen, it you're panicked, you're wide open to demonic possession, so you need to calm down right now." Dean knew Sam was right and started to exhale slowly.

"Good." Sam said. "Now I found an exorcism in here that I think is gonna work. The Rituale Romanum." Dean and Selena looked at Sam.

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked.

"It's two parts. The first part expels the demon from the victim's body. It makes it manifest, which actually makes it more powerful."

"More powerful? How?"

"Well, it doesn't need to possess someone anymore. It can just wreak havoc on it's own."

"Oh. And why is that a good thing?"

"Well, because the second part sends the bastard back to hell once and for all."

"First things first. We got to find it first."

Selena walked down the aisle, sniffing the air for a trace of sulfur. She found nothing, every passenger was clean, so she headed back to her seat.

"You find anything?" Sam asked her. Selena shook her head no. They saw Dean walking up the aisle and walked up behind him, Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder and he turned around, startled.

"Ohh! Don't do that." Dean said.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"No, nothing. Selena?" Selena shook her head. Dean sighed. "How much time we got?"

"Fifteen minutes. Maybe we missed somebody."

"Maybe the thing's just not on the plane."

"You believe that?"

"Well, I will if you will." Dean said. Sam looked at him in disbelief and Selena refrained from sighing but she stilled as the scent of sulfur wafted into her nose, the E.M.F meter spiked. Dean and Selena looked up to see the copilot come out of the bathroom.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Christo" Dean replied. The copilot turned to look at them but his eyes were now black, the siblings stare in shock. The copilot then goes into the cockpit, Dean looked at Sam and they head to the back to get Amanda's help.

"She's not gonna believe this." Sam said, referring to Amanda.

"Twelve minutes, dude."

"Oh, hi." Amanda greeted them, she turned to them. "Flight's not too bumpy for you, I hope." Sam closed the curtains for privacy.

"Actually, that's kind of what we need to talk to you about." Dean said.

"Um, okay. What can I do for you?"

"This is gonna sound nuts, but we just don't have time for the whole "the truth is out there" speech right now." Sam stepped in.

"All right, look, we know you were on flight 2485." Sam said.

"Who are you guys?" Amanda asked, cautious.

"Amanda, we've spoken to some of the other survivors. We know something brought down that plane. And it wasn't mechanical failure." Sam continued.

"We need to stop it from happening again here now" Dean said.

"I'm sorry, I-I'm very busy." Amanda said, about to leave but Dean stopped her, she moved back.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait a second. I'm not gonna hurt you, okay? But listen to me The pilot from 2485, Chuck Lambert. He's dead. Amanda was shocked.

"What? Chuck is dead?"

"He died in a plane crash. Now that's two plane crashes in two months. That doesn't strike you as strange?"

"There was something wrong with 2485." Sam said. "Now there's something wrong with this flight, too."

"Amanda, you have to believe us." Amanda looked them in the eyes and somehow knew they were telling the truth.

"On...on 2485, there was this man. He...had these eyes."

"Yes, that's exactly what we're talking about." Sam said.

"I don't understand. What are you asking me to do?"

"Ge the copilot. We need you to bring his back here.

"Why? What does he has to do with anything?" Dean shook his head.

"Don't have time to explain. We just need to talk to him."

"How am I supposed to go inside the cockpit and get the copilot?"

"Do whatever it takes, tell him there's something broken back here. What ever will get him out of that cockpit."

"Do you know that I could lose my job if you-"

"You're gonna lose a lot more if you don't help us out." Dean told her. Amanda was silent for a moment then she agreed to help them, she walked to the cockpit door and knocked. The siblings watched from behind the curtain as the copilot opened the door, Amanda said something to him and then they walked to the back. Sam pulled out the holy water while dean got their fathers journal and duck tape out, he handed the journal to Sam. When the copilot walked into the room, Dean hit him hard enough to knock him down and put tape over his mouth.

"What are you doing? You said you were just gonna talk to him." Amanda said.

"We are gonna talk to him.' Dean said, Sam poured holy water on the copilot and it sizzled, the copilot writhes. Amanda looks on in shock as burns begin to appear on the copilot's body.

"Oh my God. What's wrong with him?" Sam looked at her.

"We need you calm. We need you outside the curtain. Don't let anybody in, okay? Can you do that? Amanda!"

"Okay." Amanda said and left the room. Dean and Selena were struggling to hold down the possessed copilot down.

"Hurry up, Sam. I don't know how much longer we can hold him." Dean told Sam. Sam poured more holy water on the copilot and started to recite the spell, the demon knocked the holy water out of Sam's hand and breaks free, hitting the siblings until Dean and Selena holds down again . Sam continues reading, then the demon breaks free again and pulled the tape off, it grabbed Sam.

"I know what happened to your girlfriend!" It said. Sam stopped reading, stunned "Even now, she's burning!" Before the demon could more, Dean punches it.

"Sam!" Dean called. Sam recovered and began to recite the spell. He put down the journal to help his siblings restrain the demon, but the demon kicks the journal down the aisle and black smoke starts to come out of the copilot's mouth, it disappeared into the vents.

"Where'd he go?" Sam asked as they looked around for the demon.

"He's in the plane. Hurry up. We got to finish it." Dean said. they stood up but the plan suddenly tilts and heaves, going down. Dean and Selena flatten themselves against the wall, Dean screaming, while Sam tried to get the journal. Selena was deaf with all the screaming and alarms blaring, she could barely hear Sam reciting the spell. An electrical charge ran through the plane and it leveled out. Everybody calmed down, Dean and Selena stood up and looked at their brother.

*TIME SKIP*

The plane landed at the airport and everybody got off. police and paramedics were there to question and take care of the passengers. Amanda, who was being questioned, saw the Winchesters standing nearby and mouthed 'thank you'. They nodded and turned away.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said, he noticed Sam was quiet and glanced at him. "You okay?" Sam got in front of Dean, stopping him.

"Dean, it knew about Jessica." Dean shifted, unsettled.

"Sam, these things t-they read minds. They lie. All right? That's all it was." He said.

"Yeah." Sam said but he wasn't totally convinced.

"Come on." They walked to the Impala and drove to Jerry's hanger. They told him what happened and that they sent the demon back to hell.

"Nobody knows what you guys did, but I do." Jerry said. " A lot of people could have been killed. You're dad's gonna b real proud." He held his hand out to Sam, who shook it.

"We'll see you around, Jerry." Sam said.

"You know, Jerry, I meant to ask you. How did you get my cellphone number anyway?" Dean asked. " I only had it for six months?"

"Your dad gave it to me." Jerry told him. Dean and Sam looked him, shocked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"when did you talk to him?"

"I didn't exactly talk to him, but I called his number. His voice message said to give you a call. Thanks again guys." Jerry turns way. Sam and Dean looked at each other. They got in the car and drove until they stopped a few miles away. Dean and Sam were sitting on the trunk of the Impala, while Selena was laying in the backseat. Dean was calling John's phone.

"This doesn't make any sense, man. I've called Dad's number like fifty times. It's been out of service." Dean put's the phone to his ear and Sam leans in to listen.

 _"This is John Winchester. I can' be reached. If' it's an emergency, call my son, Dean. 785-555-0179. He can help."_ Dean closes his phone, upset. Sam gets off the trunk and into the car, fuming. Dean follows and they drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all the people who favorite, followed, and reviewed. I hope everyone had a good fourth of July or any other holiday on that day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Selena was reading _The Mist_ by Stephan King in the backseat of the Impala. She'd seen it in the last gas station they had stopped at and decided to buy it, if only to occupy her mind. The Winchesters were parked in front of a hospital, checking out a case. Sam was sleeping and Dean was looking through a newspaper, Selena let out a quiet sigh as she heard Sam's heart accelerate. _"And it was just getting interesting too."_ She mused, closing her book. Dean having noticed Sam was having another nightmare, shook him awake.

"Sam, wake up." Dean said. Sam woke up, startled.

"I take it I was having a nightmare?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, another one." Dean replied.

"Hey, at least I got some sleep."

"You know, sooner or later, we're gonna have to talk about this." Sam looked towards the hospital.

"Are we here?"

"Yep, welcome to Toledo, Ohio." Sam got out a newspaper with an obituary of Steven Shoemaker circled.

"So, what do you think really happened to this guy?"

"That's what we're gonna find out." Dean said. "Let's go." They exit the car and walk towards the hospital. They entered the hospital, walking till they find the morgue.

"Hey" A man – Morgan technician – greets them from a desk.

"Hey" Dean responded.

"Can I help you?" The morgue technician asked.

"Yeah, we're the med students."

"Sorry?"

"Oh, Dr. Fliglavitch didn't tell you? We talked to him on the phone. We're from Ohio State. He's supposed to show us the Shoemaker corpse. It's for our paper."

"Well, I'm sorry, he's at lunch."

"Oh. Well, he said, uh, oh well, you know, it doesn't matter. Uh. You don't mind showing us the body, do you?"

"Sorry I can't. Doc will be back in an hour. You can wait for him if you want."

"An hour?" Dean asked. He looked at Sam. "We got to be heading back to Columbus by then."

"Yeah."

"Uh. Look, man, this papers half our grade, so if you don't mind helping us out?"

"Look, man. No." Dean chuckled and turned away, mumbling.

"I'm gonna hit him in the face, I swear." Sam patted Dean on his arm and stepped in front of the desk, bringing the technicians attention to him. Sam smiled and took out his wallet, pulling out five one hundred dollar bills and dropping them on the desk. Selena could smell that the man was interested in the money, Dean looked annoyed. The technician takes the money and stood up.

"Follow me." He said and walked over to the body. Sam was about to follow him but Dean grabbed his arm, Sam turned to him.

Dude, I earned that money." Dean said.

"You won it in a poker game."

"Yeah" The siblings followed the technician to the body.

"Now, the newspaper said his daughter found him. She said his eyes were bleeding." Sam said.

"More than that. They were practically liquefied." The technician said, pulling the cover off Steven Shoemaker's body.

"Any sign of a struggle, maybe somebody did it to him?" Dean suggested.

"Nope, besides the daughter, he was alone."

"What's the official cause of death?"

"Doc's not sure. He's thinking massive stroke, maybe an aneurysm. Something burst up in there, that's for sure."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. The technician leaned forward.

"Intense cerebral bleeding." He said. "This guy had more blood in his skull than anyone I've ever seen."

"The eyes. What would cause something like that?"

"Capillaries can burst. See a lot of bloodshot eyes with stroke victims."

"Yeah, you ever see exploding eyeballs?" Dean asked.

That's a first for me. But, hey, I'm not the doctor."

"Hey, you think we could take a look at that police report? You know, for our paper?"

"I'm not really supposed to show you that." Sam, looking resigned, got out his wallet again and pulled out more money. The morgue technician took the money and agreed to let them see the police report. The siblings looked at the report and couldn't find anything weird, so they left the morgue.

"Might not be one of ours. Might just be some freak medical thing." Sam said as they were walking down the stairs.

"How many times in Dads long and varied career has it actually been a freak medical thing and not some sign of an awful supernatural death." Dean asked.

"Uh, almost never." Sam replied.

"Exactly."

"All right. Let's go talk to the daughter."

They drove to the Shoemaker's house, where the wake was taking place. The boys went inside while Selena stayed in the Impala, she didn't like crowds. She opened her book to the page she left off on, Selena was a few minutes in when the voice spoke.

 _:Selena, come here. We need to talk.:_

"Hn." Selena said, closing her eyes and regulating her breathing. Soon the warmth of the car and the sounds of the world was replaced by the light blowing of icy wind. She was standing on something crunchy. Selena opened her eyes to see she was in an ice cave, she looked down and saw that she was standing on bones, humans and animals. They littered the floor, some in mounds, some randomly strewn. Looking back up she noticed that the cave was lined with recesses in the walls, like catacombs, and they were empty. Her ears picked up the sound of paws and the rattle of chains approaching her and looked to the side to see a tunnel going deeper into the cave, a feline shadow on the walls coming closer. The thing making the shadow stepped into view and Selena saw that it was the snow leopard from before, carrying a skull in it mouth, walking up to her. The snow leopard stopped in front of her and set down the skull, it smiled, looking at her with the same cold, piercing yellow eyes.

"You're been redecorating, I see." Selena observed, picking up an arm bone and throwing it on a nearby mound. The snow leopard chuckled.

 _:The barren, icy wasteland that you called your mind the last time you were here was not really my thing and before I could change it, I fell asleep. Woke up years later surrounded by trees. As you can see here's the results, well, part of the results. Do you like our collection?:_ The snow leopard gestured to the mounds of bones, speaking as if talking about a precious child, lovingly pawing the skull. _:It's small now, but it'll grow in time. And the upside is we have new prey we can add to it.:_

"It's decent. Though, I'm curious as to why we were reincarnated." Selena mused. "Especially with what we were in our past life." The feline cackled with insane glee and flexed it's sharp claws, piercing the skull.

 _:We were feared throughout the U.S. Nobody could catch us. We were the predator hiding amongst the prey and striking when they'd least expect it. We were hunted down but instead of Hell, we were given a second chance.:_ Selena shook her head.

"We – I cannot. I travel with an ambush now."

 _:Selena, every adventure requires a first step. Trite, but true, even here.:_ Selena frowned, she knew what the feline was talking about. The night she remembered her past life, insanity had taken over and her mind was filled with the need to have blood spilled and it did, so much of it was spilt that night. Her hair was proof of it, stained with it. She personally knew that there was no going back.

"Hn." Selena grunted, nodding. If possible, the snow leopard smiled even more.

 _:Good. Also, a reflection sometimes exposes more reality than the object it echoes.:_ Selena looked at the feline, about to ask what it meant but only saw the blur of sharp claws descending on her and the sound of mad laughter echoing in her ears, then darkness. Selena opened her eyes to see that she was back in the real world, she frowned, annoyed at the felines antics _'Annoying cat. What did she mean about the mirrors?'_ She looked at the Shoemaker's house and saw Sam and Dean exit the house, they got in the car. They explained that they suspect it's really Bloody Mary, they then drove to the library.

"All right, say Bloody Mary really is haunting this town. There's gonna be some proof right? Uh, a local woman who died nasty." Dean said as they walked into the library.

"Yeah, but a legend this widespread, it's hard. I mean, there's like fifty versions of who she actually is. One story says she's a witch, another story says she's a mutilated bride. There's a lot more." Sam informed Dean.

"So, what are we supposed to be looking for?" Dean asked.

"Well, every versions got a few things in common. It's always a woman named Mary, and she always dies in front of a mirror. So we got to search local newspapers, public records as far back as they go, see if we can find a Mary who fits the bill."

"Well, that sounds annoying."

"No, it won't be so bad, as long as we…" Sam trailed off, staring at the computers. They were out of order, he sighed. "I take it back. This will be very annoying."

*TIME SKIP*

They were at a motel. Dean was sitting at the table, reading, Selena was sitting on the bed, also reading, across from Sam, who was sleeping. The looked up from their books as Sam woke up.

"Why'd you let me fall asleep?" Sam asked.

"Because we're awesome siblings." Dean replied. "So, what did you dream about?"

"Lollipops and candy canes."

"Yeah, sure." Sam looked at Dean.

"You find anything?"

"Oh, besides a whole new level of frustration? No. I looked apt everything." Dean said, closing his book. "A few local woman, a Laura, and a Catherine, committed suicide in front of a mirror, and a giant mirror fell on a guy named Dave. But, uh, no Mary." Sam sighed.

"Maybe we just haven't found it yet."

"I've also been searching for strange deaths in the area, you know, eyeball bleeding, that sort of thing. Whatever happening here, maybe it just ain't Mary." Sam's phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?"

The Winchesters were at a park, meeting with Charlie, friend of Steven Shoemaker's oldest daughter. She was crying and telling the siblings about her friend, Jill, who said Bloody Mary three times in the mirror as a joke and is now dead.

"And they found her on the bathroom floor. And her – her eyes….they were gone."

"I'm sorry." Sam told her, sympathetic.

"And she said it." Charlie told them. Dean glanced at Sam. "I heard her say it. But it couldn't be because of that. I'm insane, right?"

"No, you're not insane." Dean assured her but it doesn't work.

"Oh, God, that makes me feel so much worse."

"Look…we think something's happening here, something that can't be explained." Sam said.

"And we're gonna stop it, but we could use your help." Dean added on. Charlie agreed and they told her what they needed her to do. They drove to Jill's house, Charlie went in the house while the siblings went under Jill's bedroom window and climbed up to it. Charlie already in the room, opened the window for them and they entered. Selena could smell the lingering scent of death, blood, chemicals, and sadness.

"What did you tell Jill's mom?" Sam asked Charlie, pulling out a camcorder from a bag.

"I just said I needed some time alone with Jill's pictures and things." She replied. Dean closed the curtains, making the room dark. "I hate lying to her."

"Trust us. This is for the greater good." Dean said. "Hit the lights." Charlie went to the light switch and turned off the lights, the room got darker. She walked back over to them.

"What are you guys looking for?"

"We'll let you know as soon as we find it."

"Hey, night vision." Sam said, holding the camcorder. Dean turned it on. "Thanks. Perfect." The camcorder was focused on Dean, who looked at Sam and struck a pose.

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?" He asked. Sam snorts and turned away to film the mirror in the closet, Dean shrugged and took out his EMF reader.

"So, I don't get it. I mean, the first victim didn't summon Mary, and the second victim did. How's she choosing her victims?" Sam questioned.

"Beats me." Dean said, walking around the room. Sam closed the closet door and walked over to another mirror. "I want to know why Jill said it in the first place."

"It's just a joke."

"Yeah, well, somebody's gonna say it again. It's just a matter of time." Selena leaned against the wall, looking at the dresser mirror, thinking about the snow leopards cryptic message. _'A reflection sometimes exposes more reality than the object it echoes. A reflection…._ ' She was pulled out of her musings by Sam.

"Hey." He called out from the bathroom. Dean looked at him. "There's a black light in the trunk, right?"

"Yeah, you found something?"

"Yeah." Dean climbed out the window and went to the Impala, mean while Sam pulled the mirror down from the bathroom wall and set it face down on the bed. Dean climbed back in through the window, carrying a small black light, he threw it to Sam. Sam ripped off the back of the mirror and shines the black light on it, it revealed a name.

"Gary Bryman?" Charlie read, confused. Sam looked at her.

"You know who that is?" He asked.

"No." Sam put the mirror back on the wall and they left Jill's house.

Selena, Charlie, and Dean were sitting on a bench outside, Sam advanced towards them.

"So, Gary Bryman was an eight year old boy. Two years ago, he was killed in a hit and run. The car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver." Sam told them.

"Oh, my God." Charlie said looking troubled.

"What?"

"Jill drove that car." Sam looked at Dean and Selena, they had found the link in the killings.

"We need to get back to your friend Donna's house." Dean said. They drove to Donna's house and looked at the back of the mirror in the bathroom where her dad died, the black light revealed the name Linda Shoemaker. The left the bathroom and went downstairs to confront Donna about the name.

"Why are you asking me all this?" Donna asked.

"Look, we're sorry, but it's important."

"Yeah. Linda's my mom, okay? She overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident and that's it. I think you should leave." Donna said.

"Donna, just listen-"

"Just get out of my house!" Donna shouted and walked away.

"Oh, my God." Charlie said. "Do you really think her dad could've killed her mom?"

"Maybe." Sam said.

"I think I should stick around."

"All right. Just whatever you do, don't-"

"Believe me, I won't say it." Charlie insisted.

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings were back at the motel, Dean was on the computer.

"Wait, wait, wait." Sam said. "You're doing a nationwide search?"

"Yep." Dean said. "The NCIC, the FBI database. Just about any Mary in the country who died in front of a mirror is good enough for me."

"But if she's haunting the town, she should have died in the town." Sam argued.

"There's nothing local, I've checked. Unless you've got a better idea…"

"The way Mary's choosing her victims. It seems like there's a pattern."

"I know, I was thinking the same thing."

"With Mr. Shoemaker and Jill's hit and run-"

"Both had secrets where people died."

"Right. There's a lot of folklore about mirrors, that they reveal your lies, your secrets-" The voice chuckled.

 _:Secrets are only secrets when it is unspoken to another.:_

' _Hn.'_

"-that they're a true reflection of your soul, which is why it's bad luck to break them."

"Right. Yeah, so maybe if you've got a secret, like a really nasty one where someone died, then Mary sees it and punishes you for it." Dean theorized.

"Whether you summon her or not." Sam said. Dean clicked a button on the laptop. Selena walked over to them as the printer started printing out a photos, she and Sam looked at it. It was a photo of a mirror with a bloody handprint and three letters written in blood on it.

"Looks like the same handprint."

"Her name was Mary Worthington, an unsolved murder in Fort Wayne, Indiana."

They had drove to Fort Wayne, Indiana and managed to find a former detective that worked the Mary Worthington murder case. Selena stood off to the side.

"I was on the job for thirty-five years, detective for most of that." Said the former detective. "Now, everybody packs it in with a few loose ends, but the Mary Worthington murder…that one still gets me."

"What exactly happened?" Dean questioned.

"You guys said you were reporters."

"We know Mary was nineteen, lived by herself. We know she won a few local beauty contests, dreamt of getting out of Indiana, being an actress. And we know the night of March 29th, someone broke into her apartment and murdered her, cut out her eyes with a knife." Sam reeled off. The detective raised an eyebrow, looking slightly impressed.

"That's right."

"You see, sir, when we ask you what happened, we want to know what you think happened." Dean said. The detective took them to an office and pulled files out of a filing cabinet, he set them on the desk.

"Technically, I'm not supposed to have a copy of this." Sam smirked and glanced at Dean. The detective showed them the picture they saw before. "Now, see that there, that "T-R-E?"

"Yeah."

"I think Mary was trying to spell out the name of her killer."

"You know who it was?" Sam asked.

"Not for sure. But there was a local man, a surgeon, Trevor Sampson." The detective pulled out a picture of Trevor. "I think he cut her up good."

"Now why would he do something like that?"

"Her diary mentioned a man that she was seeing. She called him by his initials 'T'. Well, her last entry, she was gonna tell T's wife about their affair."

"Yeah, but how do you know it was Sampson who killed her?"

It's hard to say. But the way her eyes were cut out, it was almost professional."

"But you could never prove it?"

"No. No prints, no witnesses He was meticulous." The voice chuckled.

 _:I would like to meet this Trevor Sampson. Killers always tasted a little spicy.:_

' _He is most likely dead.'_

"Is he still alive?"

"Nope." The detective said, sighing and sitting down. "If you ask me, Mary spent her last living moments trying to expose this guy's secret. But she never could."

"Where was she buried?"

"She wasn't. She was cremated." Dean turned to Sam and Selena, annoyed. Then turned back to the detective. "What about the mirror? It's not in some evidence lockup somewhere, is it?"

"Uh, no. It was returned to Mary's family a long time ago."

"You have the names of her family by any chance?" Sam asked. The detective nodded and gave them the names , they leave his home. Sam called one of the names on the list as they were driving back to Ohio.

"Oh, really?" Sam said. "Ah, that's too bad, Mr. Worthington. I would've paid a lot of money for that mirror. Okay, well maybe next time. All right, thanks." Sam hung up.

"So?" Dean asked.

"So, that was Mary's brother. The mirror was in the family for years until he sold it one week ago to a store called 'Estates Antiques', a store in Toledo."

"So where ever the mirror goes, that's where Mary goes?"

"Her spirit's definitely tied up with it somehow."

"Isn't there am old superstition that says mirrors can capture spirits?"

"Yeah, there is. When someone would die in a house, people would cover up the mirrors so the ghost wouldn't get trapped."

"So Mary dies and it draws in her spirit?"

"Yeah, but how could she move through like a hundred different mirrors?"

"I don't know, but if the mirror is the source, then I say we find it and smash it."

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe." Sam said. His cellphone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" His expression turned serious. "Charlie?"

Selena looked at Charlie, who was cowering and crying on the motel bed across from her, Sam and Dean were covering up anything that could make a reflection. Selena could smell fear on Charlie and guessed she saw Bloody Mary, though she doubted Charlie could kill someone. She didn't seem to be the killer type. She was too emotional. Sam sat next to Charlie, trying to calm her down.

"Hey." He said. "It's okay. You can open up your eyes, Charlie. It's okay, all right? Now, listen. You're gonna stay right here on this bed. You're not gonna look at glass or anything else that has a reflection, okay? As long as you do that, she cannot get you."

"But I can't keep that up forever." Charlie said. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?"

"No. No. Not anytime soon." Dean sat down at the end of the bed

"All right, Charlie, we need to know what happened." Dean said.

"We were in the bathroom. Donna said it.

"That's not what we're talking about. Something happened, didn't it, in your life. A secret…where someone got hurt? Can you tell us about it?"

"I had this boyfriend. I loved him. But he kind of scared too, you know? And one night at his house, we got in this fight. Then I broke up with him, and he got upset. And he said he needed me and he loved me. And he said…"Charlie, if you walk out that door right now, I'm gonna kill myself." and I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just…I didn't believe him, you know? I should have." Charlie put her head down in her knees, crying.

*TIME SKIP*

"Her boyfriend killing himself, that's not really Charlie's fault." Dean said as they were driving.

"You know as well as I do, spirits don't exactly see in shades of grey, Dean." Sam said. "Charlie had a secret, someone died. That's good enough for Mary."

"I guess."

"You know, I've been thinking, it might not be enough to just smash that mirror." Dean looked at Sam.

"Why, what do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Mary's hard to pi down, right? I mean, she moves around from mirror to mirror, so who's to say that she's not gonna just keep hiding in them forever? So maybe we should try to pin her down, you know, summon her to her mirror and then smash it." Sam suggested.

"Well, how do you know that's gonna work?" Dean asked.

"I don't, not for sure." Dean was silent for a moment then he thought of something.

"Well, who's gonna summon her?" He asked.

 _:We should summon her.:_ The voice said.

' _No, too risky.'_ Selena thought.

 _:Ah, you never let me have fun. Did you figure out the riddle yet?:_

' _Not yet.'_

 _:You better hurry then. The hunts almost over.:_

"I will." Sam said. "Shell come after me."

"All right, you know what? That's it." Dean said, pulling over and turning off the engine. He turned to Sam. "This is about Jessica, isn't it?" Sam didn't answer. "You think that's your dirty little secret, that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and the calling her name in the middle of the night, it's gonna kill you. Now, listen to me. It wasn't your fault. If you want to blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or, hell, why don't you take a swing at me?" Sam looked at him surprised. Why would he want to hit Dean? "I mean, I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place."

"I don't bam you." Sam said.

"Well, you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done."

"I could've warned her."

"About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen. And besides, all this isn't a secret. I mean, me and Selena know all about. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway."

"No, you don't"

"I don't what?"

"You and Selena don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"It wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it?"

"No. I don't like it." Dean said. He looked at Selena. "Selena, tell Sam that his plan is crazy." Selena just looked away, silent telling them she's not getting involved. Dean seeing that Selena was no help, looked back at Sam. "It's not gonna happen. Forget it."

"Dean, that girl back there is going to die unless we do something about it. And you know what? Who knows how many more people are gonna die after that? Now, we're doing this. You've got to let me do this."

"Fine." Dean said and drove to 'Estates Antiques', Sam picked the lock and they entered the store. There were mirrors everywhere.

"Well, that's just great." Dean said, sarcastically. He pulled the photo of the mirror out of his pocket so they could get a good look at it. "All right, let's start looking." The siblings started searching for the mirror. Selena silently walked through the aisles of antiques, having no trouble navigating with the lack of light. Even with her hair covering her eyes, she could see just fine. For her everything was lit up like it was daylight.

 _:You know, even though I've seen you do it before, I still can't get over on how you do that?:_ Selena raised a mental eyebrow, silently asking the voice to elaborate.

 _:How you can see with all that hair covering your eyes and still walk around like it's not there.:_

' _It wasn't easy to learn but I managed with a little trial and error.'_

"Maybe they've already sold it."

"I don't think so." Dean and Selena walked over to Sam and saw Mary's mirror.

"That's it. You sure about this?" Instead of responding, Sam just handed Dean the flashlight. He walked up to the mirror, holding a crowbar and exhaled.

"Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary." Sam said, readying the crowbar but a light shined into the store.

"I'll go check that out. Stay here. Be careful." Dean said, walking to the front door. "Smash anything that moves." A few minutes later, faint whispers echoed around Sam and Selena, they looked around. Sam caught his reflection in the mirror but it wasn't moving with him, it started bleeding from the eyes. Sam gasped in pain, dropping the crowbar and grabbing his chest. He started bleeding from his eyes.

"It's your fault." Reflection Sam said. "You killed her." Selena, alarmed, tried to help him but she looked at a mirror and her eyes widened, a blond woman with green eyes stood in the mirror, she was wearing a night gown and was bloody and had what looked like claws and stab marks on her. She was looking at Selena with eyes full of hate.

"You monster. You killed me. You killed all of them. You deserve to die!" Selena gasped in pain and felt something drip from her eyes and freeze on her cheeks, she could smell the blood. She gritted her teeth in pain as it felt like her heart was being crushed, the woman grinned, blood running down her chin. Selena glared at the woman, mouth in a snarl. The mirror suddenly started cracking and then it shattered. She breathed heavily as she stood up.

' _She is dead. Remember that bitch is dead. You saw to it yourself."_ Selena thought to herself. She heard Dean yell and smelt Sam's blood and ran to them, only to see Dean smashing the mirror. Dean knelt by Sam's side and turned his head to look at him.

"Sammy, Sammy!"

'It's Sam."

"God, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah." Dean helped Sam stand up and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, come on." They walked over to Selena but then they heard the crunching of glass, they turned to look behind them and saw Mary climbing out of her mirror. She stood up and looked at them, the siblings kneeled down in pain, bleeding from their eyes. She stated to approach them, through the pain, Selena remembered the felines riddle and got an idea.

"Dean, her reflection." Dean caught on to what Selena was thinking and grabbed a mirror, showing Mary her own reflection. Blood ran down her eyes and then she fell apart in shards of glass. Dean throws the mirror he had grabbed on the floor and it broke. Dean looked at all the shattered mirrors.

"Hey Sam, Selena?"

"Yeah?"

"That's got to be like what, six hundred years of bad luck?"

The siblings pulled up to Charlie's house, Dean turned off the engine and looked at Charlie., who sighed.

"So this is really over?" She asked. Dean nodded.

"Yeah, it's over." He replied. Charlie smiled.

"Thank you." She gets out of the car but Sam called her back.

"Charlie?" Charlie turned towards him. "Your boyfriends death, you really should try to forgive yourself. No matter what you did, you probably couldn't have stopped it. Sometimes bad things just happen." Sam advised. Charlie smiled, teary eyed, she turned and walked into the house. Dean gently hits Sam on the arm

"That's good advice." He told Sam. He started the car and drove away. Selena smirked and opened her book but was interrupted by the voice.

 _:Hey, Selena? Won't this happen again? I mean, there are other Mary's around and there are a lot of killing and mirrors, too. So, what's to say Bloody Mary won't come back?:_ Selena paused for a moment, thinking, then she flipped a page.

' _Don't ask stupid questions you already know the answer to.'_ The feline chuckled and faded back into her mind.

"Hey, Sam"

"Yeah?

"Now that this is all over, I want you to tell me what that secret is." Sam chuckled and looked at Dean.

"Look…you're my brother, and I'd die for you. But there are some things I need to keep to myself" He said. Dean doesn't say anything. Sam looked out the window and stared as he saw Jessica in a white dress, they past a post and when Sam could see again, she was gone. He blinked, confused. Selena looked at him in the mirror from over the top of her book with narrowed eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias97** \- this is a reincarnation fic. I probably should've mentioned that but I wanted mystery.

I can't write fight scenes very well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I own only Selena and any other OCs I happen to add.

 _On a big greyish couch laid a teenage girl, she wore a blue shirt that looked too big for her and slipped off her pale skinned shoulder, and black skull pajama pants. Her back length hair was a greyish silver color, her bangs covered her eyes, which were watching Alice in Wonderland on TV in a half lidded gaze, and her lower face was covered by a medical mask. The jingle of keys, the sound of the door opening and the scent of Chinese food drew her attention from the TV._

" _Alex." A gruff male voice called. Alex sat up and looked at the man. He looked to be in his thirties, brown hair with a few grey streaks mixed in, his eyes were a steely blue that were soft with affection as he looked at Alex. He was wearing a red buttoned up long sleeve shirt over a white shirt and they were both tucked into grey pants. The man held up a bag._

" _I bought food. You hungry?" He asked. Alex nodded and moved her legs so the man could sit down. He set the food on the table in front of the TV and the_ couch _and took two beef and broccoli out of the bag, handing her a fork and her portion. Alex looked at the broccoli with annoyance but she was appeased by the extra meat, she pulled down her mask to eat but a sudden stench next to her had her sneezing and wrinkling her nose in disgust._

" _Omnivore, what is that horrid smell on you?" Alex asked, sneezing again. Her voice was cold and had a husky tone to it. The man smelled himself and made a sound of realization._

" _That 'horrid scent' as you put it is the perfume of my ex-wife. I've long gotten used to it but to it must be unbearable, considering your sensitive sense of smell." He said. "I ran into her earlier today." Alex looked at the man curiously as she had never known he had a mate._

" _You used to have a mate_ _, Omnivore?"_

" _Yes._ _" The man said, used to her odd phrases. He took a bite of his food, swallowing before speaking. "We're divorced. I would've thought the infamous Cheshire Cat had a lot of information on her victims.'"_

" _You were not one of my victims. Did you have any cubs?"_

" _Yes. Two, a boy and a girl."_

" _Hn." Alex grunted, eating a piece of beef. She hummed in enjoyment, liking the way the sauce tasted on the beef. She bumped her leg against the man's in a silent thanks, he laughed and ruffled her hair._

" _You're welcome, Alex."_

Selena came out of her memories, feeling a sense of longing. She looked out the window at the passing scenery.

 _:You miss him don't you?:_ The feline asked. Her voice subdued. _:I miss the Omnivore too, too.:_ Selena didn't respond and the feline retreated back into her mind. The siblings pulled into a gas station.

"All right." Dean said, turning off the engine. "I figure we'd hit Tucumcari by lunch, then head south hit Bisbee by midnight." He looked over to Sam to see that he was on his phone not paying attention. "Sam wears women's underwear."

"I'm listening. I'm just busy." Sam said.

"Busy doing what?" Dean asked, getting out of the car.

"Reading emails." Sam replied.

"Emails from who?"

"From my friends at Stanford."

"You're kidding. You still keep in touch it your college buddies?"

"Why not?"

"Well…what exactly do you tell them, you know, about where you been, what you been doing?"

"I tell them I'm on a road trip with my big brother and sister. I tell them I needed some time off after Jess."

"Oh, so you lie to them."

"No. I just don't tell them everything."

"Yeah, that's called lying. Hey, man, I get it, telling them the truth is far worse."

"So, what am I supposed to do? Just cut everybody out of my life?" Dean shrugged. "You're serious."

"Look, it sucks, but in a job like this, you can't get too close to people." Selena mentally agreed with Dean. Get too close to people and they could become your weakness.

"Yeah, whatever." Selena looked at Sam when his phone chimed.

"God." Sam said. Selena leaned forward so she could see the email and Dean leaned into the window.

"What?" He asked.

"This email from this girl, Rebecca Warren, one of those friends of mine."

"Is she hot?"

"I went to school with her and her brother Zach, she said Zach's been charged with murder, He's been arrested for killing his girlfriend, Rebecca said he didn't do it, but it sounds like the cops have a pretty good case."

"Dude, what kind of people you hanging out with?"

"No, man. I know Zach," Sam said defensively. "He's no killer."

"Well, maybe you know Zach as well as he knows you."

"They're in St. Louis. We're going" Dean grimaced and chuckled.

"I'm sorry about your buddy, okay? But this does not sound like our kind of problem."

"It is our problem. They're my friends."

"St. Louis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam." Dean said. Sam and him stare at each other before Dean gets back in the car and drives back the way they came.

*TIME SKIP*

Selena stood in front of a door with her siblings, a little curious about this case. Sam rang the doorbell and the door opened, showing a blond haired woman in a long sleeve green shirt and pants, she smiled at Sam.

"Oh my God, Sam." The woman said.

"Well, if it isn't little Becky." Sam replied.

"You know what you can do with that 'Little Becky' crap." Rebecca said, still smiling. She and Sam hugged, then she stepped back.

"I got your email."

"I didn't think that you would come here." Dean having enough of being left out stepped up to Rebecca and introduced himself and Selena.

"Dean, older brother. And this is Selena, older sister."

"We're here to help, whatever we can do."

"Come in." Rebecca said, stepping aside to let them in. The siblings walked into the house.

"Nice place."

"It's my parents. I was just crashing here for the long weekend when everything happened. I decided to take the semester off. I'm gonna stay until Zach is free."

"Where are your parents?" Sam asked.

"They live in Paris for half the year, so They're on their way home now for the trail. Do you guys want a beer or something?" Dean smiled.

"Hey-"

"No, thanks." Sam cut him off. "So, tell us what happened."

"Well, um, Zach had come home, and he found Emily tied to a chair. And she was beaten up and bloody, and she wasn't breathing." Rebecca voice breaks and looked to be on the verge of tears. "And so he called 911. And the police, they showed up and – and they arrested him. But the thing is, the only way that Zach could have killed Emily is if he was in two places at the same time. The police, they have a video. It's from the security tape from across the street. And it shows Zach coming home at 10:30. Now, Emily was killed just after that, but I swear, he was here with me, having a few beers until least after midnight." Selena raised an eyebrow at what Rebecca said, her curiosity rising.

"You know, maybe we could see the crime scene – Zach's house."

"We could?" Dean questioned, looking at Sam.

"Why? What could you do?"

"Well, me, not much. But Dean's a cop." Rebecca looked at Dean, who laughed, though it was a little forced.

"A detective, actually."

"Really?" Dean nodded. "Where?"

"Bisbee, Arizona. But I'm off duty now."

"I don't know. You guys, it's so nice to offer, but I just…I don't know."

"Beck, look. I know Zach didn't do this. Now, we have to find a way to prove that he's innocent." Rebecca looked at the siblings.

"Okay." She said. "I'm gonna go get the keys." She walked away. Dean walked in front of Sam and whistled.

"Oh, yeah man. You're a real straight shooter with your friends." He said.

"Look, Zach and Becky need out help." Sam replied.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem."

"Two places at once. We're looked into less." Dean still didn't look convinced. Rebecca came back with the keys and they headed out.

"You sure this is okay?" Rebecca asked as they got out of the Impala.

"Yeah. I am an officer of the law." Dean replied. They crossed the street to Zach girlfriend's house. Rebecca unlocked the door, the siblings ducked under the police tape and went inside. There was still had splatters of blood everywhere and the place was a mess. Selena sniffed the air, she smelled death and something else, like rotten flesh and wax.

"Beck, do you want to wait outside?" Sam asked Rebecca who hadn't come in. She shook her head.

"No, I wanna help." Rebecca ducked under the tape, stepping in. Selena looked out the window at a barking dog and narrowed her eyes.

 _:The mutt must have seen something.:_

' _Yes, but what?'_

"Tell us what else the police said."

"Well, there's no sign of a break in. They say that Emily let her attacker in. And the lawyers are already talking about a plea bargain." Rebecca looks around the bloody house and let's out a sob.

"Look, Becky…If Zach didn't do this, it means someone else did. Any idea who?" Rebecca shook her head but then remember something.i

"Um, there was something. About a week before, somebody broke in here and stole some clothes. Zach's clothes. And the police, they don't think it's anything. She told Sam. Selena heard the feline snort in disdain.

 _:Incompetent fools.:_

"I mean, they're not that far from downtown. I mean, sometimes people get robbed." Sam walked away from Rebecca and she walked over to Dean who was looking outside at the barking dog. "You know that used to be the sweetest dog."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"He just changed." Rebecca replied.

"Do you remember when he changed?"

"I guess around the time of the murder." Dean nodded and walked over to Sam who was looking at a picture of himself, Zach, and Rebecca on the fridge.

"So the neighbors dog went psycho right around the time Zach's girlfriend was killed." Dean informed him.

"Animals can have a great sense of the paranormal." Sam agreed.

"Yeah, Maybe Fido saw something."

"So you think this is our kind of problem?"

"No, probably not. But we should look at the security tape just to make sure."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Dean turned to Rebecca. "So, the tape. The, uh, security footage. Think maybe your lawyers could get their hands on it? See, I just don't have that kind of jurisdiction."

"I already got it. I didn't want to say something in front of the cop" Dean chuckled. "I, um, stole it off the lawyer's desk. I just had to see it for myself." Dean looked at Sam.

"All right." They left the house and returned to Rebecca's place where she showed them the security tape.

"Here he comes." Rebecca warned as they were watching the tape.

"Twenty-two oh four. That's just after ten. You said time of death was about ten thirty"

"Our lawyers hired some kind of video expert. He says the tape is authentic. It wasn't tampered with."

"Hey, Beck, can we take those beers now?" Sam asked.

"Oh, sure." Rebecca responded, standing up from the couch.

"Hey, uh, maybe some sandwiches too?" Rebecca laughed.

"What do you think this is, Hooters? She joked, then walked away.

"I wish." Dean said, smiling. He stood up and walked up to Sam. "What is it?"

"Check this out." Sam said, rewinding the tape to show Zach with a pair of glowing eyes. Suddenly Selena realized what they were dealing with. The two places at once thing, the rotten flesh smell, and the glowing eyes. She knew those signs, she had run into this monster before.

' _Shapeshifter.'_ She thought. Selena heard an insane cackle that had haunted the nightmares of many and felt the feline – if it was possible- grin even wider and the sound of claws raking over bone rang in her head..

 _:So that is what we are hunting. Finally, prey we can eat, tear to shreds, and bathe in its blood. And if it can put up a good fight, I'll even add it to our collection.:_ The feline gave off another merciless cackle, Selena gritted her teeth as she felt it's excitement.

 _:Hurry! We must leave now and hunt the shapeshifter down. We must not let our litter mates take our kill. We will rip anyone apart if they get in our way.:_ Selena's stomach rumbled and she felt the familiar icy claws of insanity creep upon her. Her senses were on overdrive even more than usually, she could hear the loud booming of Sam, Dean, and Rebecca's hearts, could hear the blood flowing in their veins, and could imagine it coating the room like paint. She bite her bottom lip, tasting cold blood as her canines broke the skin. That only served to make her stomach rumble more.

 _:Hungry. Prey defenseless. Prey won't even know it's dead. Kill!:_ The feline growled. But the rattle of chains and her jacket becoming tight, restricting her movements, silenced it. Selena exhaled sharply, the beginning of her blood lust calming down but the hunger stayed, gnawing on the edges . She glanced at her brothers to make sure they didn't notice her lapse in sanity, they didn't.

"-You know, a lot of cultures believe that a photograph can catch a glimpse of a the soul." Sam said.

"Right."

"Remember that dog that was freaking out? Maybe he saw this thing. Maybe this is some kind do dark double of Zach's . Something that looks like him but isn't him."

"Like a doppelganger." Dean suggested. Sam turned to Selena.

"What do you think Selena?" He asked.

"I agree with Dean." Selena said, stoically.

"Yeah. That would sure explain how he was in two places at once."

Selena moved her arms as much as they could in her jacket. After her metal break down, her bindings had tightened to an almost unbearable point but by morning had loosened just enough so her arms weren't digging into her chest. She looked up as the Impala pulled up to Zach's house. They get out of the car.

"All right." Dean said, holding a cup of coffee. "What are we doing here at five thirty in the morning?"

"I realized something." Sam explained. "The video tape shows the killer going in, but not coming out."

"So he came out the back door?" Dean asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Right. So, there should be a trail to follow." Sam said, looking for something. " A trail the police would never pursue."

" Cause they think the killer never left." Selena ears twitched, she heard sirens. "They caught your friend Zach inside. Still don't know what we are doing here at five thirty in the morning." Dean muttered. Sam paused and leaned to look at something on a pole.

"Blood." He told Dean and Selena. "Somebody came this way."

"Maybe the trail ends. I don't see anything over here." Just then an ambulance passed by, sirens wailing. Selena winced at the loud noise. The siblings went to see what happened.

"What happened?" Dean asked an onlooker.

"He tried to kill his wife. Tied her up and beat her."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"I used to see him going to work in the morning. He'd wave, say hello. He seemed like such a nice guy." Sam and Selena headed behind the building, Sam looked in the recycle bins and on the ground for any clues.

"Hey." Dean called, approaching. "Remember when I said that this isn't our kind of problem?"

"Yeah."

"Definitely our kind of problem."

"What did you find out?"

"I just talked to the patrolman who was first on the scene he heard this guy Alex's story. Apparently the dude was driving home from a business trip when his wife was attacked."

"So, he was in two places at once."

"Exactly. Then he sees himself in the house, police says he's a nut job." Sam gains a pensive look.

"Two dark doubles attacking loved ones in exactly the same way."

"Could be the same thing doing it, too."

"Shapeshifter?" Dean shrugged. "Something that can make itself look like anyone."

"Every culture in the world has a shapeshifter lore. There are legends of a creature who can transform themselves into animals or other men."

"Right. Skinwalkers, werewolves."

"We've got two attacks within blocks of each other. I'm guessing we got a shapeshifter problem in the neighborhood."

"Let me ask you this. In all this shapeshifter lore, can any of them fly?"

"Not that I know of."

"I picked up a trail here. Someone ran out of the back of this building, headed off this way."

"Just like your friend's house."

"Yeah. And just like at Zach's house, the trail suddenly ends. I mean, whatever it is just disappeared."

"Well, there's another way to go. Down." The siblings look down and notice a manhole. They open it and climbed down. Selena regretted that she couldn't use anything to cover her nose.

"I bet this runs right by Zach's house, too. The shapeshifter could be using the sewer system to get around." Sam said, walking over to Dean.

"I think you're right." Dean said. "Look at this." He bent down next to a pile of flesh.

"Is this from his victims?"

"You know, I just had a sick thought. When the shapeshifter changes shape, maybe it sheds."

"That is sick." The siblings went back up to the surface and walked to the car, Dean opened the trunk.

"Well, one thing I learned from Dad, no matter what kind of shapeshifter it is, there's one sure way to kill it." Dean loaded a gun and looked at Sam and Selena.

"Silver bullet to the heart."

"That's right." Sam's cellphone rang. He walked a few feet away.

"This is Sam."

" _Where are you?"_ Rebecca asked.

"We're near Zach's . We're just checking somethings out."

" _Well, look, Sam. Just stop, because I really don't need your help anymore."_

"What are you talking bout?"

" _I told the lawyers the we went to the crime scene."_ Sam gained a look of exasperation.

"Why would you do that?"

 _I told them that we were with a police officer. And they checked it out, and they told me that there there is no Detective Dean Winchester."_

"Beck-"

" _I don't understand why you would lie to me about something like that."_

"We're trying to help."

" _Oh, trying to help? Do you realize that was a sealed crime scene? This could have just ruined Zach's case."_

"Beck, I'm sorry, but-"

" _No. Goodbye, Sam."_ Rebecca hung up. Sam stared at his phone then looked around. Dean closed the trunk and walked to Sam.

"I hate to say it, but that's exactly what I'm talking about. You lie to your friends because if they know the real you they'd be freaked. It's just, it'd be easier if-"

"If I was like you and Selena." Sam finished.

"Hey, ma, like it or not, we are not like other people." Sam stated at him. "But I tell you one thing. This whole gig…" Dean handed Sam a gun. "It ain't without perks." Sam smirked a little and took the gun, tucking it in his jeans waistband.

*TIME SKIP*

The Winchester siblings were walking through the sewers, Sam and Dean had their guns drawn and Selena was listening for the shapeshifter. Her footsteps were so silent that Sam had to look behind him to make sure Selena was still there. A putrid smell wafted hit Selena's nose and she knew they were almost at the shapeshifter's lair. Dean shined his flashlight on a pile of skin non a pipe next to Sam's head, who didn't notice.

"I think we're getting close to it's lair." Dean said. Selena felt a hint of amusement.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"Cause there's another puke inducing pile next to your face." Sam jerked back from the shedded skin in disgust.

"Oh, God." Dean shined his flashlight on another pile of skin further along. Selena stiffened as she heard another heart beating besides her and her brothers. Her restraints came undone and her arms fell to her side.

"It looks like it's lived here for a while."

"Who knows how many murders he's gotten away with?" Selena suddenly spun around, claws slashing but the shifter caught her arm. He looked at her curious but looked up as Sam shouted.

"Selena!" The shifter punched Selena, Dean turned and the shifter hit him. Dean slammed against the wall, the shifter then runs. Sam fires at him and misses. He turned to Dean and Selena, who runs after the shifter.

"Get the son of a bitch!" Dean grunted, holding his shoulder. Sam ran after Selena and the shifter, Dean following a moment later.

Selena climbed out of a manhole in a park and looked around, she saw the retreating figure of the shifter and annoyance flashed through her. She wanted to kill the thing and get it over with but she couldn't, not with her brothers around. That would only bring suspicion. She heard Sam climb out of the manhole with Dean struggling out after him.

"Selena did you get him?" Sam asked, putting his gun away . Selena turned to him and shook her head.

"All right. Let's split up."

"All right. Me and Selena will meet you around the other side."

"All right." They went in different directions. Selena walked down the sidewalk, sniffing for the putrid smell of rotten flesh through the throng of all the other scents. After an hour of searching, she walked to the meeting spot, Sam was already there.

"You find him?"

"No." Dean came up to them but Selena noticed something different about his scent, it was the same scent as the shapeshifter. She stared at him, suspicion building up in her mind.

"Hey." Dean called. " Anything?"

"No. He's gone." Sam replied.

"All right. Let's get back to the car." Dean noticed Selena staring at him or he thought she was staring at him, it was kind of hard to tell with her hair covering her eyes. "What is it, Selena?" Selena didn't say anything, she just stared then she walked away. Sam and Dean followed her.

"You think he found another way underground?" Sam asked as they approached the Impala.

"Probably. You got the keys?" Sam was about to get them but something occurred to him.

"Hey. didn't Dad once face a shapeshifter in San Antonio?"

"That was Austin. And it turned out not to be a shapeshifter. It was a thought-form. A psychic projection. Remember?"

"Oh. Right. Here you go." Sam threw his the keys and Dean caught them with his left hand. That action cinched it for Selena, she was now absolutely sure that the Dean before them was an imposter and by the way Sam's scent with doubt, he was sure of it too. She clenched her hand as her stomach growled. Dean opened the false bottom of the trunk and looked at the weapons with a smile.

"Don't move." Sam commanded, pointing his gun at Dean, who looked up startled. "What have you done with him?"

"Dude, chill. It's me alright?"

"No, I don't think so. Where's our brother?"

"You're about to shoot him. Sam, calm down. Selena, tell him it's me." Selena moved next to Sam and glared at 'Dean'.

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt."

"Yeah. It's better. What do you want me to do, cry?"

"You're not our brother."

"Why don't you pull the trigger then, hmm? Because you're not sure. Dude, you know me."

"Don't." 'Dean' suddenly lunged forward and knocked the gun out of Sam's hand and Sam out with a crowbar in two quick move 'Dean' then turned to Selena but saw she wasn't there.

"You will regret that." A deadly, calm voice said in his ear, he suddenly felt pain on his back. 'Dean' swirled around, trying to hit Selena with the crowbar but she again she wasn't there. A clawed hand grabbed his hair and slammed his head repeatedly down on the Impala's hood, 'Dean' growled and broke free of the hand. Selena dodged the swing of the crowbar, her hand twitched and an ice spike impaled 'Dean' in the stomach, blood dripped down the spike and the smell wafted into Selena's nose. She started breathing heavily as her hunger returned with a force but she was so distracted that she didn't notice 'Dean' escape and fell unconscious as he knocked her out.

Sam woke up tied by his chest and neck. 'Dean' walked up holding a coiled rope and backhanded him.

"Where are they? Where are Dean and Selena?" Sam asked. He noticed there was a splotch of blood on 'Dean's' shirt. 'Dean' looked down at the splotch.

"Selena, who is tied up behind you, gave me more trouble than I thought she would. And Dean, well, I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you and Selena."

"Where is he?"

"You really don't want to know. I swear, the more I learn about you and your family...I thought I came from a bad background."

"What do you mean, learn?" Sam asked, confused. The shifter put down a knife he was looking at and placed a hand on his head, he closed his eyes, like he was hearing and seeing something. The shifter grunted and sighed, he opened his eyes.

"He sure got issues with you. You got to go to college. He and Selena had to stay home. I mean, me and Selena had to stay home. With Dad. You don't think we had dreams of our own? But needed us. Where the hell were you?"

"Where is my brother?"

"I'm your brother. See, deep down, I'm just jealous. You've got friends. You could have a life. Me, I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later, everybody's gonna leave me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You left. Hell, I did everything Dad asked me to and he ditched me, too. No explanation. Just poof. Left me and Selena with your sorry ass." The shifter picked up a cover and walked over to Sam. "But still this life, it's not without it's perks." He laughed. " I mean, I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let's see what happens." The shifter put the cover over Sam and left. Selena opened her eyes, she had been awake the entire time. She looked around as she heard Deans heart beat and smirked, the shifter had made a mistake by putting the three of them in the same room.

"Sam." Selena called.

"Selena. Are you hurt?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I am fine. Are...are you okay?"

"I'm alright. Just need to get these ropes off." Sam got half the cover off of him but was having trouble with the ropes. "Damn it." he grunted. There was movement somewhere in the room and coughing.

"That better be you or Selena, Sam, and not that freak of nature." Dean said, underneath a cover and bound. Sam laughed.

"Yeah. It's me and Selena. He went to Rebecca's. Looking like you." Dean pulled the cover off himself.

"Well, he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." Sam stopped struggling, frowned and turned to Dean. Selena made a jagged piece of ice and began cutting through the ropes tied around her wrists.

"Yeah, that's the thing. He didn't just look like you. He was you. Or he's becoming you." Dean broke the ropes around his hands and worked on the others.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I t was like he was downloading your thoughts and memories."

"You mean like Vulcan mind-meld?"

"Yeah, something like that. Maybe that's why he didn't just kill us." Dean got up and walked over to Sam.

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection." Dean said, untying Sam from his bonds. Selena cut through the ropes and hen she cut the ropes tying her legs.

"Hand. Yeah. Come on, we gotta go. He's probably at Rebecca's already."

"I just have to free-" Dean started but stopped once he saw Selena was already free. "Nevermind. Let's go." They escaped the building through a vent.

"Come on, We got to find a phone, call the police." Sam said as he climbed out of the vent. Dean and Selena pulled themselves out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you're gonna put an APB out on me?" Sam shrugged.

"Sorry."

This way." Dean said. He ran down the street, Sam and Selena followed him.

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings were watching a news report on a couple if TVs through a store window. The news report was talking about Rebecca's attack and showed a sketched picture of Dean.

"Man. It's not even a good picture." Dean complained.

"It's good enough." Sam replied, looking around cautiously. They walked away from the window. Walking through an alleyway, Dean stepped in a puddle.

"Aw, Come on!"

"They said attempted murder. At least we know-"

"I didn't kill her."

"I'll check with Rebecca in the morning, see if she's all right."

"All right, but first I want to find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him."

"We have no weapons, No silver bullets." Sam reminded him.

"Sam, this guy is walking around with my face, okay?" They stopped walking. "It's a little personal. I want to find him."

"Okay. Where do we look?"

"We could start with the sewers."

"We have no weapons. He stole our guns. We need more. The car?"

"I'm betting he drove over to Rebecca's."

"The news said he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Dean clenched his hand.

"Oh, the thought of him driving my car." Which reminded Selena of the probable dent in the hood of the Impala, curtesy of her slamming the shifters face on it repeatedly. After a few moments of thought, Selena decided Dean doesn't have to know about it.

"Aw. Come on."

"It's killing me."

"Let it go." The siblings jogged to Rebecca's house, where they found the Impala sitting out front.

"Ah." Dean chuckled happily. "There she is." Dean and Sam caught their breath, while Selena kept an ear out for danger. She was used to running long distances. "Finally, something went right." Selena's ears twitched, she heard the crunch of tires on gravel and the sound of sirens. A police car turns the corner, heading in the other direction. "Oh crap." They go in another direction as the police car stopped and turned around. But they come face to face with another police car down the street they came.

"This way, this way!" Dean said, moving towards a fence.

"You two go. I'll hold them off." Sam offered.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you."

"Look, they can't hold me! Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's." Dean and Selena climb the fence but pauses at when Sam called them back.

"Dean, stay out of the sewers alone! I mean it." Dean and Selena drop to the other side. Selena could hear the police officers arresting Sam and then drive off as they ran.

It was morning, Selena looked at Dean, who had the trunk open and was loading a gun.

"I'm sorry, Sam. But you know me. I just can't wait. And besides, I'm not alone" Dean muttered, closing the trunk. Dean and Selena went down a manhole and walked around until Dean found a blob of flesh, eventually they found the shifter's weapons. Selena sniffed the air, she could smell fear and heard a panicked heartbeats. They heard a noise, walking forward they saw Rebecca under a cover, bound.

"What happened?" Dean asked Rebecca, untying the ropes.

"I-I was walking home, and everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head, and I wound up in here just in time to see that thing turn into me. I don't know, how is that possible?"

"Okay, okay, it's okay." Dean comforted her. "Come on. Can you walk?" Rebecca nodded. "Okay, we got to hurry. Sam went to see you." The three hurried out of the sewers and into the Impala, driving to Rebecca's place. Selena, on the outside was stoic but on the inside she was livid.

 _'If that shapeshifter does anything to harm Sam...'_ Selena flexed her hand, sharp, claw-like nails leaving little grooves in the door armrest. They pulled up to Rebecca's house, Selena could hear crashes coming from inside. She and Dean raced inside to see the shifter strangling Sam.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, gun pointed at the shifter, who paused and turned to him, getting of Sam. He stepped back as Dean stepped forward. Dean fired two shots into the shifter's chest and he crashed backwards against the wall, he fell, dead. Rebecca ran in and stared at the dead shifter, she then ran over to Sam and put his head on her lap. Dean walked over to the shifter and looked at Sam, he took his necklace off the shifter's neck and put it in his pocket.

Selena was leaning against the side of the Impala as Dean set a map on it's hood, he glanced up as Rebecca's front door opened and she and Sam stepped out.

"So this is what you do? You, your brother and sister. You hunt down these kind of things?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam replied.

"I can't believe it. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes and I-" She cuts off. "I mean, does everybody at the school-nobody knows that you do this?"

"No."

"Did Jessica know?"

"No, she didn't."

"It must be lonely."

"Oh no." Sam replied, looking at Dean and Selena. "No, it's not so bad. Anyway, what can I do? It's my family." Rebecca chuckled.

"Well, you know, Zach and me, and everybody at school, we really miss you." She pulled Sam in for a hug.

"Yeah, me too." Rebecca pulled away.

"Well, will you call sometime?" She asked.

"It might not be for a little while." Rebecca waved at Dean and Selena and then with one last look at Sam, went back inside.

"So, what about your friend Zach? Dean asked as Sam approached.

"The cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder. Found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zach's clothes stained with her blood. Now, they're thinking the surveillance camera was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zach will be released soon." Sam smiled. They got in the car and drove away.

"Sorry, man." Dean said.

"About what?" Sam asked.

"I really wish things were different, you know? I wish you could just be Joe College."

"Nah, it's okay. You know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit."

"Well, that's because you're a freak."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, I don't know about Selena, but I'm a freak, too. We're right there with ya all the way." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I know you are."

"You know, I got to say, I'm sorry I'm gonna miss it."

"Miss what?"

"How many chances am I gonna get to see my own funeral?" Selena smirked and the boys looked at each other one last time.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Selena looked at the glaring snow leopard with an indifferent gaze. It's smile was turned into a silent snarl and the chains connected to shackles around its neck and paws were fastened to metal pegs in the walls and floors, another chain was wrapped around its muzzle. She glanced around the room. It was dome shaped and as everything else in her mind, was made of ice. There was a platform in the middle on which the leopard was chained, she looked back at the feline silently for moment then spoke.

"I'm going hunting" Selena said. The feline's glare was replaced with curiosity, then insane glee and it's grin returned as Selena exited her mindscape. She blinked as she saw Sam sleeping next to her, his heartbeat calm. She could also hear Dean's snores from the bed across from them.

' _I must have been meditating longer than I thought.'_ She thought to herself. Selena stood up from the bed, moving silently to the door. Opening it, she paused and glanced at her sleeping brothers one last time then walked out, the door closing quietly behind her. Selena jumped over the railing and evaporated into mist.

 **-Morning-**

Sam woke up to find Selena gone. He sat up and looked around but didn't see her.

"Dean." Sam called, shaking Dean awake. "Dean."

"What?" Dean asked, looking at Sam sleepily.

"Dean, Selena's gone." Sam replied. Dean turned his head away from Sam.

"Maybe she went out to get breakfast or something."

"She would've left a note." Dean got out of the bed and started to get dressed.

"Did you call her?"

"No." Just then Dean's phone rang. The boys looked at each other, then he answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Dean."_

"Selena, we were just talking about you. Where are you?"

" _I have some business to take care of, so for the time being I'm not traveling with you."_

"And what business is so important that you left without saying anything?

" _I'll call you when I'm done and then we can meet back up."_

"Selena-"

" _bye"_ Selena hung up. Sam looked at Dean curiously.

"Did she say where she was?" Sam asked.

"No. But she did say she'll call us when she's done doing whatever it is she's doing."

"We should go after her."

"Selena can take care of herself, Sam." True, Dean had no doubt in his mind that Selena could take care of herself but he couldn't help but be worried, him being the big brother, it was natural. He was especially worried that with how much skin Selena was showing, some guy would try and do something to her.

Selena hung up the phone and turned her attention to what remained of the last of her hunt, she was in an alleyway in Lincoln, Nebraska. Selena dipped a blood stained clawed finger into a pool of blood and began to draw a cat face with a familiar ear – to – ear grin, the dripping blood making it look grisly.

 _:Puuuurrfect. You always did kill so beautifully. I'm glad our temporary retirement didn't make you rusty.:_ The feline purred.

' _Be glad we ended up being reborn into a hunter's family, Cheshire.'_ Selena thought, teleported to the motel room she checked into. Cheshire laughed as Selena took off her blood stained jacket and sighed, her midriff, lower face, hands, and hair was covered in blood, though it was frozen. Selena felt annoyance run through her, these powers of hers were helpful but it was a nuisance sometimes. She set her jacket on the bed and walked into the bathroom , turning the shower on and getting undressed. She got in the shower and as the water came in contact with her skin, it became a bit cooler and turned pink instantly as the blood unfroze. Selena soaked under the water for a while before grabbing some soap and a washcloth, she scrubbed roughly at her skin to get the blood off.

' _Are you satisfied with today's hunt?'_ Selena asked Cheshire.

 _:Three kills. That's enough food to last us some time before we have to hunt again.:_ Cheshire replied. _:And while we are away from our litter mates, we could work more on your powers.:_

' _Hn.'_ After Selena was done, she wrapped a towel around her. She was about to exit the bathroom when her reflection caught her eye. Her skin was pale like she hasn't been outside in a long time, her top lip was black, and her mouth had stitched scars on the edges that formed a smile from ear to ear. She scowled at her scars and turned away from the mirror, she had learned to live with her scars but they brought up memories that were best left forgotten.

Selena put her Jacket in the sink and filled it up with cold water, the she took a purple shirt and black yoga pants out of a backpack she bought. She put on the clothes and sat down on the bed, she looked towards the window when she heard multiple sirens go past the motel.

' _Looks like the herbivores found my surprise.'_ Cheshire let out a chuckle and her grin widened. Selena held out a hand and a snowflake made of ice appeared. It's been thirteen years since she had awoken her ice powers, the room suddenly got colder, ice started spreading over the windows, walls, and furniture. Selena could see her breathes coming out in little clouds as she exhaled, anyone else would have been shivering and showing symptoms of hypothermia but Selena's body was different. She was immune to the cold, her core temperature was 87.8° F, she could freeze everything with just a touch, heck, even her blood was freezing cold. Selena got up and walked into the bathroom, she started to clean her jacket.

 _:I'm thrice again larger than all you can see, yet lighter by far than my weight ancestry.:_ Cheshire suddenly spoke. Selena was used to Cheshire suddenly breaking out in riddles, it's one of the reasons she gave her that name. She thought about it, running the riddle over in her head as she took out her jacket and hung it over the shower.

'… _.iceberg. You want me to go where it's cold?'_ Cheshire purred. _'Hn.'_

*TIME SKIP*

When night had fallen, Selena had left the motel. She now had a destination but couldn't figure out how to get there. She was running across a rooftop when an idea popped into her head, she stopped, then closed her eyes and breathed in slowly and out, imagining ice forming a mirror. Slowly an ice mirror materialized in front of Selena. Selena opened her eyes and blinked, she had remembered how Bloody Mary could use mirrors to travel so she decided to test it out with ice. She looked into the mirror and wiped off the frost but pulled her hand back when it went through the mirror instead.

 _:You are maturing faster than I thought you would, Selena.:_ Cheshire thought. Selena got over her surprise and walked into the ice mirror, it shattered behind her. Selena stepped out on the other side of the mirror to see she was in a frozen landscape .

"So, it did work." Selena thought out loud to herself. She felt strange though, from the moment her foot touched the snowy ground she felt energized. Like she had just drunk twenty cups of coffee.

 _:Selena, try to make clones.:_ Cheshire said.

 _'Why?'_ Selena asked.

:Because you will have someone who is on your level.: Cheshire explained. Selena thought about it and nodded, she could see that it would be helpful to fight herself if only to weed out her weaknesses. She closed her eyes and imagined the ice taking the shape of a person with her features. it didn't come out quite right, only forming the feet before crumbling. Selena tried again, this time it formed the shape of a person but didn't mold the features. Selena tried for the third time and this time the ice formed a clone, Selena walked around it, looking for any deformities but couldn't fine any. She smirked.

For five weeks Selena stays in Antarctica, practicing with her powers, running laps with blocks of ice around her arms and legs, constantly fighting clones in hand to hand combat, and sometimes using the landscape to her advantage.

 _:Selena, it's time.:_ Cheshire said. Selena grunted as she dodged the swipe of claws from a clone and a leg kick from another. She teleported behind the clones and making a sword from ice, she slash it sideways. It released a barrage of ice shards, the clones jumped back from the barrage. They were about to attack again but Selena held up a hand and they fragmented back into ice. An ice mirror appeared and Selena smirked, she thought of how far she's come. She doesn't need to close her eyes and focus on what she wants to appear but now she can make them without hesitation. Selena walked into the ice mirror and came out in an alleyway, she checked her phone, it was about 9 o' clock and saw that there were a bunch of voicemails and text messages from Dean, walking out of the alleyway and finding a convenience store, Selena dialed Dean's number.

 _"Hello?"_

"Dean-" Selena started but was cut off by Dean.

 _"Selena, do you have any idea about how worried me and Sam were?! You didn't call us for five weeks!"_ Selena tilted her head as she found the maps. Has it been five weeks? She didn't realize that she was away for so long. _"Me and Sam thought you were hurt or worse, dead!"_ Dean shouted, angrily. Though Selena could hear the undertone of worry and relief in his voice. Selena felt a foreign emotion well up in her and furrowed her brow.

"I apologize, Dean. I did not know that I was away for so long but it won't happen again." She said, her voice emotionless. Dean signed.

 _"Were are you?"_ He asked.

"I'm in Illinois."

 _"Great! We are in Rockford. Where in Illinois are you?"_ Selena looked around the convenience store to see if she could find a hint of where she was. She heard the news anchor on the tv at the register say Freeport and she looked at the map, she saw that she was west of Rockford.

"I'm near. What motel are you and Sam in?"

 _"A Motel 6. Near Cherry Valley."_ Selena grunted.

"I'll meet up with you soon." With that said, she hung up and left the store. Walking into an alley, she disappeared and reappeared in front of a river.

"This must be Rock River and Rockford is..." Selena looked at the other side of the river and saw a city. She stepped onto the lake, it instantly freezing under her foot and making a path. Selena started running over to the city. Thirty minute later she made it to the other side of the river, she disappeared and reappeared behind a building. Making a mirror, she imagined the Impala and an image of the Impala parked in a parking lot appeared in the mirror. She walked into the mirror and came out in front of a Motel 6. Selena sniffed the air and sure enough the scent of her brothers was in the air, she followed it to a door and knocked. The door opened was opened by Sam, who stared at Selena in shock. Sam pulled Selena into a hug, she tensed and she felt that foreign feeling rise again.

"So worried." Sam mumbled into her shoulder. Dean came to the door and stared as well, Sam let go of Selena and they went inside. She sat on the bed next to Sam and Dean sat across from them in silence.

"Where were you?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Somewhere." Selena replied.

"Don't play games with me, Selena. You suddenly disappear, no note, no phone call, nothing."

"hn."

"hn. That's all you can say!" Dean shouted. Sam interrupted before an argument could start.

"hey, Dean, she's back and she's all right. That's all that matters, okay?" He said. Dean calmed down.

"It's late. I'm going to bed." Dean said, laying down. Sam and Selena followed his lead and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

The ringing of a cellphone on the nightstand woke Selena up, she was sleeping in the same bed as Sam, who was woken up by the ringing cellphone as well.

"Dean." Sam called but Dean was fast asleep. Sam reached over and grabbed the cellphone. He answered it. "Hello."

" _Sam, is that you?"_ Sam sat up, shocked and Selena, upon hearing their father, John's voice, looked at him.

"Dad. Are you hurt?" Sam asked.

" _I'm fine."_ John replied.

"We've been looking for you everywhere." Sam took a quick glance at Dean. "We didn't know where you were, if you were okay."

" _Sammy, I'm all right. What about you, Selena, and Dean?"_

"Well, we're fine. Dad, where are you?" Dean, who had woken up, sat up and looked at Sam in shock.

" _Sorry, kiddo, I can't tell you that."_

"What? Why not?"

"Is that Dad?" Dean asked.

" _Look, I know this is hard for you to understand. You're just gonna have to trust me on this."_ Sam was struck with realization.

"You're after it, aren't you? The thing that killed Mom."

" _Yeah. It's a demon, Sam."_ Selena's eyes narrowed.

"A demon? You know for sure?"

"A demon? What's he saying?"

" _I do. Listen, Sammy, I, uh…I also know about your girlfriend. I'm so sorry. I would've done anything to protect you from that"_

"You know where it is?"

" _Yeah. I think I'm finally closing in on it."_

"Let us help." Sam urged

"You can't. You can't be any part of it."

"Why not?" Dean held his held out for the phone.

"Give me the phone." He demanded but Sam didn't listen.

" _Listen, Sammy, that's why I'm calling. You, your brother, and your sister, you got to stop looking for me. All right, I need you to write down these names."_

Names? What names, dad? Talk to me. Tell me what's going on."

" _Look, we don't have time for this. This is bigger than you think. They're everywhere. Even us talking right now, it's not safe."_

"No." Sam vehemently denied. "All right? No way."

"Give me the phone." Dead repeated.

" _I've given you an order. Now, you stop following me, and do your job. You understand me? Now take down these names."_ Sam pursed his lips as Dean snatched the phone away from him.

"Dad, it's me. Where are you?" Dean's expression turned serious. "Yes, sir. Uh…yeah, I got a pen. What are the names?"

 **xxx**

They had left the hotel and were now driving to the state their dad told them to go, Sam was driving while Dean was looking at the list of names with a flashlight and Selena was looking out the window.

"All right, so the names dad gave us, they're all couples?" Sam asked. Dean nodded.

"Three different couples all went missing."

"And they're all from different towns, different states?"

"Yeah, that's right. Washington, New York, Colorado. Each couple took a road trip cross country. None of them arrived at their destination. None of them were ever heard from again."

"Well, it's a big country, Dean. They could've disappeared anywhere."

"Yeah, they could've, but each one's route took them through the same part of Indiana, always on the second week of April, another year after another after another."

"This is the second week of April."

"Yep."

"So Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes?" Sam asked, doubt in his voice.

"Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? The different obits dad had to go through. The man's a master." Sam pulled the car over and Dean looked at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Sam sighed.

"We're not going to Indiana."

"We're not?"

"No, we're going to California. Dad called from a pay phone. Sacramento area code."

"Sam."

"Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess and dad's closing in, we got to be there. We got to help."

"Dad doesn't want our help."

"Well, I don't care."

"He's given us an order."

"I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says."

"Sam, dad is asking us to work, to save lives. It's important."

"All right, I understand. Believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge."

"All right, look, I know how you feel."

"Do you? How old were you and Selena when mom died? 4? And Selena was 2? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel?" Selena looked at Sam. She knew he was still in mourning for his girlfriend and the death of a loved one made people very predictable and rash but she still felt anger at his words.

"Dad said it wasn't safe for any of us." Sam shook his head in disbelief. "I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't. So if says stay away, we stay away."

"I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him."

"Yeah, it's called being a good son." Sam stared at him for a moment then he got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him. Dean and Selena got out as well.

"You're a selfish bastard. You know that?" Dean said, walking over to Sam, who was getting his bag out of the trunk. "You just do whatever you want. You don't care what anybody thinks."

"That's what you really think?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is." Sam scoffed.

"Well, this selfish bastard is going to California." He said and then walked off.

"Come on, you're not serious."

"I am serious."

"It's the middle of the night. Hey, I'm taking off. I will leave your ass here. You hear me?" Sam stopped and turned to Dean and Selena.

"That's what I want you to do." They stared at each other.

"Goodbye, Sam." Dean said, closing the trunk and getting in the car. Selena looked at Sam in silence for a moment, then she turned away, getting into the car as well. They drove away, leaving their brother in the middle of the road. The car was silent as they drove until Selena broke the silence.

"He will return." Selena said, looking out the window. Dean glanced at her, confused.

"Who? Sam?" He asked.

"Hn."

"What makes you think he will?"

"Because Sam wouldn't abandon family." The care descended into silence again.

 **xxx**

It was raining the next morning when Dean and Selena arrived in Burkittsville, Indiana. It was a small, quiet town but Selena knew, as her time as a hunter, that appearances can be deceiving. They parked and Dean took out his phone, scrolling through his contacts until he got to Sam's number. He stared at it, then shook his head and put it in his pocket. They exited the Impala and walked across the street to a man sitting in a chair.

"Let me guess." Dean said when they got close to the man. "Scotty."

"Yep." Scotty replied. Dean nodded.

"Hi, my name is John Bonham and this is Amy Thomas."

"Isn't that the drummer to Led Zeppelin?" Scotty asked, referring to Dean's fake name. Dean started at him surprised.

"Wow. Good. Classic rock fan." He chuckled.

"What can I do for you, John?" Dean cleared his throat and took out missing posters from his pocket.

"I was wondering if you've seen these people, by any chance." Dean said, handing the posters to Scotty.

"Nope. Who are they?" Selena narrowed her eyes at Scotty, she smelt a lie.

"Friends of mine. They went missing about a year ago. They passed through somewhere around here. I've already asked around Scottsburg and Salem."

"Sorry. We don't get many strangers around here."

"Scotty, you got a smile that lights up a room. Anybody ever tell you that?" Scotty sat there with a frown on his face, Dean chuckled. "Nevermind. See you around." They walked away and into 'Jorgensen General Store', an older woman and man were in the store. They walked over to them.

"Excuse me, have you seen our friends? They went on a road trip and may have passed through here." Dean said giving the old woman the missing posters to look at. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but we haven't seen your friends." Selena smelt that she was lying. Suspicious.

"You sure they didn't stop for gas or something?" The woman shook her head no and gave the posters to the man.

"Nope. Don't remember them. You said they were friends of yours?" the man asked.

"That's right."

"Did the guy have a tattoo?" A girl asked, carrying a stack of boxes over to the woman.

"Yes, he did." The girl walked over to Dean and looked at the picture of the guy.

"You remember? They were just married." .

"You're right" The man said. "They did stop for gas. Weren't her for ten minutes."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Well, I told them how to get back to the interstate. They left town."

"Could you point us in that same direction?"

"Sure."

*TIME SKIP*

They were driving in the direction the man told them to go when Dean and Selena heard the EMF meter start beeping.

"What the hell?" Dean pulled over and reached into his bag, pulling out the beeping EMF meter. He and Selena looked at each other. They drove to where the beeping was strongest, a apple orchard, but the moment Selena stepped a foot in the orchard, she felt something was wrong. It felt like they were being watched and it raised her mental hackles. Cheshire growled and flexed her claws as Selena sniffed the air. It smelled of apples, woods, and something old, powerful.

 _:Tread wisely, Selena. For we are in the territory of an carnivore:_ Cheshire warned Selena. She mentally nodded and walked into the orchard.

"Hey." Selena heard Dean call to her and looked at him. He motioned his head over to a scarecrow in a clearing. The walked towards it and the closer Selena got towards it, the stronger the scent of old and power grew. The scarecrow was tattered and very creepy looking, it had stiches all over its face, a hat over its kind of stringy hair, it was wearing jeans and a buttoned up shirt was tucked in them. It was wearing a coat and held a sickle in its hand, it's eyes were like black holes. It felt like they were staring right at them.

"Dude, you're fugly." Dean said as he looked at the scarecrow, he noticed something on the Scarecrows arm. Taking a ladder, he climbed up to get a closer look and he saw that it was the same tattoo as the missing guy.

"Nice tat." Dean climbed down the ladder and they headed back to the car. They then returned to town and parked by the has pumps.

"You're back." The girl said as Dean and Selena exited the car.

"Never left." Dean replied.

"You still looking for your friends?"

"You mind filling it up, there, Emily." Emily smiled and put the nozzle in the gas tank. "So, did you grow up here?"

"I came here when I was thirteen. I lost my parents, car accident. My aunt and uncle took me in."

"They're nice people."

"Everybody's nice here."

"So, what, it's the perfect little town?"

"You know, it's the boonies, but I love it. I mean, the towns around us, people are losing their homes, their farms. But here…it's almost like we're blessed." Emily told them. Selena tilted her head slightly, Emily had just given her a hint about what's going on. It may have something to do with that scent of old and power in the orchard.

"Hey, you been out to the orchard? Seen that scarecrow?" Dean asked Emily. Emily sighed.

"Yeah, it creeps me out." She replied. Dean chuckled.

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know. It's just always been there."

"That your aunt and uncle's?" Dean asked, referring to the red truck parked in the driveway.

"Customers. They had some car troubles."

"It's not a couple, is it, a guy and a girl?" Emily nodded.

"Mm-hmm"

 **xxx**

Dean and Selena walked into the diner, Scotty was serving pie to the couple.

"Hiya, Scotty." Dean greeted. Can I get a coffee, black?" They walked over and sat down at a table next to the couple. Selena knew that Dean had a plan and decided to leave it to him.

 _:How are you going to kill the carnivore?:_ Cheshire asked.

' _I don't know.'_ Selena said. _'But by what I've gathered so far , the whole town is with the carnivore.'_

 _:Why would a powerful carnivore work with herbivores?:_

' _Not working with them. Equivalent exchange.'_ Cheshire made an ah sound.

 _:The herbivore did say that it was like they were blessed while the towns around encountered misfortune. They must be sacrificing the couples to the carnivore and in return they get good harvests.:_

' _hn. We are not going to be able to hunt.'_ Selena was brought out of her thoughts by what appeared to be the sheriff of Burkittsville walking up to their table.

"I'd like a word, please." The sheriff said.

"Come on, I'm having a bad day already." Dean joked. The sheriff put his hands on the table and leaned down.

"You don't want to make it worse." He whispered. Dean nodded, stood up and walked out the door, Selena following him. They got in the Impala and drove out of Burkittsville , the sheriff flowing them to make sure they actually leave. After they cross into the next town, the sheriff turned around, driving back to Burkittsville.

*TIME SKIP*

Dean and Selena returned once night had fallen, they drove to the orchard. When they got there, Dean took a shotgun from the trunk, he offered a gun to Selena but she declined. They ran into the orchard and Selena noticed the scent of old was practically everywhere, but she could hear the fearful heart beats of the couple. She led Dean to them.

"Get back to the car." Dean ordered the couple. The scarecrow, now alive and moving, came walking into view behind them. "Go, go!" the couple ran back to their car, Dean fired a shot at the scarecrow but it had no effect. He fired two more shots at the scarecrow as he and Selena ran after the couple, but, again it had no effect. "Go, go!" They made it out of the orchard and Dean stood in front of the couple, shotgun drawn but the scarecrow was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell?" The man asked, panting.

"Don't ask." Dean said.

 **xxx**

In the morning after making sure the couple were ok, Dean called Sam and told him what happened.

"Yeah, I'm telling you, Burkittsville, Indiana. Fun town." Dean said.

" _It didn't kill the couple, did it?"_ Sam asked, concern in his voice.

"No, we can cope without you, you know."

" _So something must be animating it. A spirit."_

"No, it's more than a spirit. It's a God-" Selena raised an eyebrow in surprise. "-A Pagan God, anyway."

' _So that's what I was smelling. Interesting.'_

" _What makes you say that?"_

"The annual cycles of its killings, and the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility rite. And you should see the locals. The way they treated this couple, fattening them up like a Christmas turkey."

" _The last meal…given to sacrificial victims."_

"Yeah, I'm thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan God."

" _So a god possesses the scarecrow…"_

"The scarecrow takes it sacrifice. And for another year, the crops won't wilt and disease won't spread."

" _You know which god you're dealing with?"_

"Nope, not yet."

" _You figure out what it is, you can figure out a way to kill it."_

"I know, me and Selena are actually on our way to a local community college. We got an appointment with a professor. You know, since we don't have our trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research."

"You know, if you're hinting you need my help, just ask." Sam said, amused.

"I'm not hinting anything." Dean said. Selena smirked as she smelt his lie. "Actually…uh…" Dean chuckled. "I want you to know…I mean, don't think-"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too."

"Sam you were right. You got to do your own thing. You got to live your own life."

"You serious?"

"You've always known what you want, and you go after it. You stand up to Dad. I mean, you always have. Hell, I wish I…anyway…I admire that about you. I'm proud of you, Sammy."

"I don't even know what to say."

"Say you'll take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Call me when you find Dad."

"Okay. Bye, Dean." Dean hung up. Selena could smell the sadness coming off Dean and frowned. They drove up to the community college and parked, then they went inside to talk with the professor.

"It's not everyday I get a research question of Pagan idolatry." The professor said as him, Dean, and Selena walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, well, call it a hobby." Dean said.

"But you said you both were interested in local lore? I'm afraid Indiana isn't really known for it's Pagan worship."

"What if it was imported? You know, like Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn't a lot of this area settled by immigrants? Like that town near hers, Burkittsville. Where are their ancestors from?"

"Uh. Northern Europe, I believe. Scandinavian."

"What could you tell us about these Pagan Gods?" The professor chuckled.

"Well, there are hundreds of Norse God and Goddesses."

"We're actually looking for one, might live in an orchard." They walked into the professor's office and he took a book from the shelf. He set it on the desk and opened it.

"A wood's god." The professor said, putting on a pair of glasses. "Well, let's see" He began flipping through the pages, Dean noticed a specific page.

"Wait, wait, wait. What's that one?" Dean asked, pointing to the page with the scarecrow in a field on it.

"That's not a wood's god, per se." The professor told him.

"The Vanir? _"The Vanir were Norse God's of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifices, one male and one female."_ It kind of looks like a scare crow, huh?" Selena tilted her head as she heard a heartbeat outside the door and the scent of apples.

 _:Kill?:_

' _That is looking to be a unavoidable scenario.'_ Selena smirked and excitement welled up inside her, her bindings came undone.

"Well, I suppose."

" _This particular Vanir, it's energy sprung from a sacred tree"_?"

"Well, the Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic."

"So, what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? Do you think it would kill the god?" The professor chuckled but Selena could smell anger from him.

"Son, these are just legends we're discussing here."

Oh. Of course. Yeah, you're right. Listen, thank you very much." Dean said, holding out his hand.

"Glad I could help." The professor shook Dean's hand.

"All right." Dean and Selena walked to the door, Dean opened the door but he was butted in the face by a shotgun.

"Ugh!" Dean was knocked out. Selena looked at the Sheriff as he pointed the shotgun at her, then she disappeared. The Sheriff and the professor looked around for her, when the shotgun was knocked out the Sheriff's hand and something grabbed his throat, slamming him against the wall. Selena slowly came into view with her hand around the sheriff's throat. The professor took a step towards the discarded gun but Selena looked at him and what happens next surprised her, the professor went flying back into the wall and onto the floor, unconscious.

' _Cheshire…'_

 _:Focus on the herbivore. We'll talk later.:_ Selena faced the Sheriff, who was gasping for breath.

"The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because you are useful to me at the moment." Selena said, glaring at the terrified Sherrif. "The professor was obviously in league with you pathetic herbivores and so, he will be dealt with." The Sheriff watched with wide eyes as an ice clone materialized next to Selena, she motioned her head towards the unconscious professor and the clone nodded. It walked over to the professor and leaned over him, it then looked at the desk and saw a pen. Taking the pen and looking it over, the clone nodded and promptly stabbed the professor in the neck, straight into the jugular. The sheriff gave a muffled cry as the life drained out of the professor, the clone frowned and ice encased the pen, making the tip sharp, the clone dragged the now ice encased pen across the professor's throat, cutting it open. Blood splattered onto the clone's face, when it was done, the clone stood up and began to draw it's maker's calling card. Then the ice shattered and the clone put the blooded pen back on the desk. With its job now done, the clone dismissed it's self. The Sheriff scent was full of fear and tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Selena asked, tilting her head like a curious child. "Didn't you sacrifice those couples to your God? You should be used to this." The Sheriff couldn't answer. Selena blinked and let him go, he fell to the floor coughing.

"You will take me and my brother to Burkittsville and you will tell no one of this or I will find you and finish what I started, understand?" The Sheriff flinched and nodded, he then stood up. Selena picked up Dean and they walked out of the college to his police cruiser.

 **xxx**

Selena glanced at Dean as he woke up.

"Dammit, what hit me?" Dean asked, groaning. He looked over at Selena startled as she spoke.

"The Sheriff hit us in the face with a gun. Next thing I know, I wake up here next to you." Dean looked around, they were in some sort of underground cellar. He looked back over at Selena.

"How long have we been down here?"

"Thirty minutes." Dean was about to say something but the cellar door opening silenced him, they looked up. Emily, arms being held behind d her back by her uncle and her aunt was holding the door open. They looked angry.

"Aunt Stacy…Uncle Harley, please." She cried, struggling as she and her uncle walked down towards them, he pushed her at us and then walked back up the stairs, where the Sheriff was pointing a gun down at them. Selena looked at him and he flinched, she smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" Emily asked. Stacy stared at them.

"For the common good." She said, then slammed the door shut, putting them in darkness. Selena smelt salt and knew Emily was crying.

"Why are they doing this?" Dean turned towards her and explained what was going on in the town. Selena turned them out.

 _:What a cold hearted woman her aunt is.:_ Cheshire said, a ting of approval in her voice. _:Too bad we're gonna kill her.:_ Selena was quiet, she was thinking about what happened at the college.

' _Cheshire, do you know how I got telekinesis?'_ Selena asked. Cheshire was quiet for moment then she spoke, her voice serious.

 _:Every picture tells a story. Sometimes we don't like the ending. Sometimes we don't understand it.:_

' _I see.'_ Selena's musings were cut short by Emily, Dean had finished explaining.

"I don't understand. They're gonna kill us?" She asked, disbelief in her tone. Dean was trying to ram the cellar door open with his shoulder, he stopped and turned towards Emily.

"Sacrifice us…which is, I don't know, classier I guess." He said. Dean walked down the stairs and over to Emily. "You really didn't know about this…did you?"

"About what? The scarecrow God?" Dean stayed silent and Emily scoffed. "I can't believe this."

"Well, you better start believing, because we're going to need your help."

"Okay."

"Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we got to find the tree."

"What tree?"

"Maybe you can help us with that. It would be really old. The locals would treat it with a lot of respect, like it was sacred."

"There was this one apple tree. The immigrants brought it over with them. They called it "The First Tree."

"Is it in the orchard?"

"Yeah, but I don't know where." They were interrupted by the door opening, the looked up to see Stacy, Harley, the Sheriff, who was pointing a gun down at them, and Scotty, who also had a gun pointed at them.

"It's time." Stacy said.

*TIME SKIP*

Dean, Selena, and Emily were taken to the orchard and tied to trees.

"How many people have you killed, Sheriff?" Dean questioned. "How much blood is on your hands?"

"We don't kill them." The Sheriff replied.

"No, but you sure cover up after. I mean, how many cars have you hidden or clothes have you buried? The Sheriff didn't answer, he picked up his gun by the tree and aimed it at Dean.

"Uncle Harley, please." Emily said.

"I am so sorry, Em." Harley said. The Sheriff glanced at Harley and Selena could smell nervousness and some guilt in him. "I wish it wasn't you."

"Try to understand." Stacy said. "It's our responsibility. And there's just no other choice. There's nobody else but you." Emily looked at Stacy.

"I'm your family."

"Sweetheart…that's what sacrifice means. Giving up something you love for the greater good. The towns needs to be saved. The good of the many outweighs the good of the one." With that said, the townspeople then left the orchard.

"I hope your apple pie is freakin' worth it!" Dean shouted.

"So, what's the plan?" Emily asked Dean.

"I'm working on it." Dean replied. Time passed and night had come.

"You don't have a plan, do you?

"I'm working on it. Can you see?"

"What?

"Is he moving yet?" Emily tried to get a look but she couldn't move far enough.

"I can't see." Then they heard footsteps and Selena smelled a familiar scent.

' _Sam.'_

"Oh, my God." Emily gasped. "Oh, my God!" Dean started struggling but then he heard a familiar voice call his and Selena's names.

"Dean? Selena?" Sam came into view.

"Oh." Dean sighed, relieved. "Oh, I take everything I said back. I'm so happy to see you." Sam began to untie Dean. "Come on. How did you get here?"

"I, uh…stole a car. Dean laughed.

"That's my boy. Keep an eye on that scarecrow. It could come alive any minute." Sam finally untied the ropes and looked at where the scarecrow was supposed to be hanging but he didn't see anything.

"What scarecrow?" He asked. Dean, alarmed, stood up and looked at the post where the scarecrow was hanging when he last saw it but all he saw was an empty post.

 **xxx**

The group was running towards the exit of the orchard.

"All right. Now, this sacred tree you're talking about." Sam said.

"It's the source of its powers." Dean explained.

"So let's find it and burn it."

"In the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leatherface catches up." They stopped as a light shined in their face and the sound of a cocking gun was heard. They saw it was Stacy and Harley, who had a gun pointed at them. Selena could smell that they were surrounded and the people were armed, she heard a growling sound echo around them.

"Please, let us go." Emily pleaded.

"It will be over quickly. I promise." Harley said.

"Please." Selena eyes caught movement from behind Emily's aunt and uncle and she smirked.

"Emily, you have to let him take you. You have-" Harley was cut off as a sickle stabbed through his chest, Stacy screamed. Dean turned Emily towards him so she was facing away from the body of her uncle. The scarecrow pulled the sickle out of Harley's chest and wrapped his arm around Stacy's neck. The rest of the townspeople ran away as the scarecrow dragged Stacy and Harley deeper into the orchard.

"Let's go." Dean said. They ran out of the orchard and looked at it as they could still hear Stacy screaming. The next morning, they went out to the orchard to burn the tree. It took a few minutes until they found it, the tree had symbols carved around the trunk. Sam walked up to it and opened the gas canister he was holding, he poured the gas over the tree. Dean picked up a stick from the ground and lit the tip on fire with a lighter.

"Let me." Emily said.

"The whole town is gonna die." Dean said. Emily took the burning stick.

"Good." She then set the tree on fire. Sam and Dean looked at each other then faced the tree, watching it burn. Selena sniffed the air, the scent of old and power was fading but it would take some time before it faded completely.

 _:What an exciting hunt. We killed and we found out gods are real.:_

' _Yes, it was interesting.'_ Selena said. Cheshire started to laugh.

 _:What will the next hunt bring. I can't wait.:_ Her eyes were lit with hunger and glee. After watching the tree burn and turn to ash on the wind, the siblings drove Emily to the bus station. They watched as she boarded the bus, she smiled at them and Dean waved. Emily turned away and the bus door closed, the bus pulled out of the lot.

"You think she's gonna be all right?" Sam asked Dean.

"I hope so." Dean replied.

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?"

"What will happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." They started walking towards the Impala.

"So…can I drop you off somewhere?"

"No, I think you two are stuck with me." Dean stopped walking and looked at Sam.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't. I still want to find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass. But Jess and mom…they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You, Selena, and me, we're all that's left." Sam sighed. "So, uh, if we're gonna see this through...we're gonna do it together"

Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful." Dean said, putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam pushed it off. "Come on." They resumed walking.

"You should be kissing my ass. You and Selena were dead meat, dude."

"Yeah, right. I had a plan. We'd have gotten out."

"Right." They got in the car and drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Selena stalked down the stairs to a basement with her brothers, they were hunting a monster that was taking kids and they had tracked it to this abandon house. She heard two heartbeats in a cabinet and some tapping from it had the brothers aiming their tasers at it. They approached it cautiously.

"On three." Dean whispered to Sam and Selena. "1…2…3!" Dean opened the cabinet door quickly and there was a scream, two kids, a boy and a girl, were in the cabinet.

"Is it still here?" Sam asked. The boy nodded.

"Grab your sister's hand. We're gonna get you out of here." Dean said. He held out a hand and the boy, grabbing g his sister's hand, took it.

"Let's go, let's go." The children exited the cabinet and headed towards the stairs.

"Alright, go!" Dean told Sam and Selena. They followed the car kids but suddenly Sam's ankle was grabbed, he fell down the stairs.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. He went behind the stairs and fired the taser at the monster, it roared in pain. "Sam, Selena, get 'em out of here!"

"You take this." Sam threw his taser to Dean, then he and Selena retreated up the stairs. Dean walked around the basement, searching for the monster. Suddenly the monster appeared in front of Dean and pushed him back, he flew into a wall and fell down to the in a puddle. The monster advanced towards him and Dean scrambled for the taser a Littles ways from him, he aimed and fired. The monster was hit with 1000 volts of electricity but so was Dean, the monster was standing in a puddle of water and the electricity flowed through it and into Dean, numbing his body. The monster fell dead and Dean went unconscious. Sam and Selena rushed down the stairs and they saw Dean on the floor.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, running to his brothers side. "Hey, hey."

 **Xxx**

Sam and Selena was at the reception desk at the hospital.

"Sir, I'm so sorry to ask. There doesn't seem to be any insurance on file." The nurse said.

"Right, um…" Sam took out his insurance card and gave it to her.

"Okay, mister…Berkovitz." Sam and Selena walked over to a pair of police officers, they had talked to them earlier, explaining what happened, making sure to keep out a couple of things of course.

"Look, uh, we can finish this up later." One of the officers suggested.

"No, no, it's okay." Sam said. "We were just taking a shortcut through the neighborhood, and our windows were rolled down. We heard some screaming when we drove past the house and we stopped, ran in."

"And found the kids in the basement." The officer finished.

"Yeah."

"Well, thank God you did." Sam looked behind him and saw the doctor walking towards them, he looked back towards the officers.

"Excuse us."

"Sure." Sam and Selena walked towards the doctor, meeting him halfway.

"Hey, doc, is he-"

"He's resting." The doctor replied to Sam's question but Selena could tell that something else was wrong

"And?"

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. Pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart, it's damaged." The doctor told them, his expression serious.

"How damaged?"

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comforted at this point, but I'd give him a couple of weeks, maybe a month. "

"No, no, there's…got to be something you can do, some kind of treatment." Sam didn't want to believe his brother was doing to die. Selena on the outside seemed indifferent but if anyone could see her eyes, they would paralyzed with fear.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry." Sam nodded and the two walked to Dean's room.

 **Xxx**

Dean was flipping through channels on the TV when they came in, stopping at the foot of his bed.

"Have you ever watched daytime TV. It's terrible." Dean spoke, trying to lighten the mood. Sam just let out a exhaled sharply.

"I talked to your doctor." He said.

"That fabric softener teddy bear-ohh. I want to hunt that little bitch down." Selena could tell that Dean was trying to avoid talking about his condition.

"Dean."

"Yeah? Right, well…looks like you're gonna have to leave town without me."

"What are you talking about? We're not gonna leave you here."

"You better take care of that care. Or I swear I'll haunt your ass."

"I don't think that's funny."

"Oh, come on, it's a little funny." Sam looked down and the room got quiet for a moment.

"Look, Sammy, what can I say, man. It's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw. That's it, end of story." Dean said.

"Don't talk like that, all right? We still have options."

"What options? You got burial or cremation. I know it's not easy, but…I'm gonna die. And you can't stop it." Selena knew that that tone in Dean's voice. Resignation that you are going to die and there's nothing else to do but accept it. She once again felt that unfamiliar feeling as a memory drifted into her mind.

" _Alex, keep your eyes open. Back up will be here soon." A male voice filled with urgency said. She could smell salt- tears, her slowly dying mind whispered- and the oh so familiar scent of blood in the air. She coughed and then winced as pain went through her, blood dribbled down her chin._

" _O-omnivore, don't bother." She laughed. Darkness was edging in on her. "I'm dying."_

" _Don't say that. You're not going to die. Not on my watch." She weakly brought up a hand to his cheek, blood smearing on it and wiped away his tears._

" _You shouldn't cry for a monster like me." Most of her vision was blurry now and her body felt numb. She knew her time was coming. "Luke, don't mourn for me when I'm gone…Find a mate, have kits, live your life."_

" _Please, don't leave me." Luke hugged her to his chest. "You're my little cub, Alex." Alex's eyes widen and then she chuckled, tears falling down her cheeks._

" _I do not regret saving….you that day…" Her voice was only a breath. "It was an honor to meet you…omnivore, no….Dad…" Her eyes closed and she exhaled her last breath. A roar that sounded inhuman echoed throughout the night, filled with anger and sadness at the loss of his cub._

Selena shook herself out of the painful memory and focused back on her brothers. She noticed they were staring at her.

"What?"

"Selena, you okay?" Sam asked. "I was calling your name but you didn't respond."

"I was…lost in thought." Selena responded. Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"Okay, well, let's head back to the motel." Sam and Selena left the hospital and drove back to the motel. For the next couple of days Sam and Selena tried to finds ways of helping Dean. Sam even tried calling their Dad but all he got was voice mail, again.

"Hey, Dad, it's Sam. Uh…you probably won't even get this, but, uh, it's Dean." Sam sighed. "He's sick and, uh…the doctors says there's nothing they can do. Um…but, uh, they don't know the things we know, right? Um…so don't worry, cause me and Selena are gonna do whatever it takes to get him better. All right, just wanted you to know." Sam hung up and threw the phone next to him on the bed. Selena was reading one of the brochures but she glanced up as someone knocked on the door. Sam stood up and made his way towards the door. He opened it and to his surprise, Dean was standing there. He was pale and looked to be in pain.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked, worried. Dean entered the room.

"I checked myself out." He responded.

"Are you crazy?"

"I'm not gonna die in the hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Sam chuckled and closed the door.

"You know, this whole "I'm laugh in the face of death" thing, it's crap. I can see right through it."

"Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you even slept? You look even worse than me."

"We've been scoring the same internet for the last couple of days." Sam helped Dean to a chair and he sat down on the bed. "Been calling every contact in dad's journal."

"For what?"

"For a way to help you. One of dad's friends, Joshua, he called me back, told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist." .

"You're not gonna let me die in peace, are you?" Dean asked, deadpan. Sam smirked.

"I'm not letting you die, period. We're going."

*TIME SKIP*

They pulled up to a white tent in a field, next to a house, cars were parked around it and people with crutches and, walkers, and umbrellas were entering the tent. As soon as Selena stepped out of the car, the faint scent of sickness and death filled her nose, she looked around and saw a sign that said "The Church of Roy Le Grange, faith healer." Sam jogged to the passenger side to help Dean out of the car.

"I got you." Sam said. Dean grunted and pushed him away. They headed for the tent.

"I got it. Man, you're a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor." Dean said, annoyed.

"I said a "specialist". Look, Dean, this guy is supposed to be the real deal." Sam said. Selena was skeptical, too. All she smelt here was death and that was enough to raise her hackles.

"I can't believe you brought me to see some guy who heals people out of a tent." A passing woman heard him.

"Reverend Roy Le Grange is a great man." She defended.

"Yeah, that's nice." The siblings passed a man arguing with a police officer.

"I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud. He bilking all these people out of their hard earned money."

"Sir, this is a place of worship. Let's go. Move it."

"I take it he's not part of the flock." Dean surmised.

"Well, when people see something they can't explain, there's controversy."

"But come on, Sam. A faith healer?"

"Maybe it's time for a little faith, Dean."

You know what I got faith in? Reality, knowing what's really going on."

"How can you be a skeptic with the things we see everyday?"

"Exactly. We see them. We know they're real."

"But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe goods out there too."

"Because I've seen what evil does to good people."

"Maybe God works in mysterious ways." A woman suddenly said to Dean. She was holding an umbrella and was wearing a white suit with a skirt. Dean smirked at her.

"Maybe he does." Selena resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she smelled Dean's attraction to the woman. "I think you just turned me around on the subject."

"Yeah, I'm sure." She replied.

"I'm Dean." Dean greeted, holding out his hand. "This is Sam and Selena." The woman shook his hand and introduced herself.

"Layla. So if you're not a believer, then why are you here?"

"Apparently my brother believes enough for the three of us." An older woman, probably Layla's mother, walked up to Layla.

"Come on, Layla, it's about to start." She said.

"All right." Layla sent one last smile at the siblings before heading inside the tent with her mother.

"I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways." Dean said before going inside the tent. Sam chuckled and shook his head as he and Selena followed after Dean.

 **Xxx**

Selena held back the urge to growl as the scent of death permeated the air in the tent.

 _:I do not like this:_ Cheshire growled

' _Neither do I.'_ Selena thought.

"Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over." Dean said, sarcastically while looking at something. Sam looked over to where Dean was looking and saw a security camera. They turned and walked down the aisle, Dean found them open seat but Sam redirected them away.

"What are you doing? Let's sit here"

"We're sitting up front."

"What? Why?"

"Come on." Sam led them to the front.

"Oh, come on, Sam."

"You all right?" Sam asked Dean.

"This is ridiculous. I'm good. Dude, get off me." Dean retorted, hitting Sam's arm away from him.

"Perfect." Sam said, seeing some open seats.

"Yeah, perfect."

"You take the aisle." Selena noticed the famed Reverend Le Grange at the pedestal and saw that he was wearing dark glasses.

' _So, the faith healer is blind.'_ Selena mused as they sat down. The tent went quiet as the Reverend prepared to speak.

"Each morning, my wife, Suu Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it?" the audience responded no. "Seems like there's always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act." Selena could hear Cheshire's sniggers. Sam, meanwhile, noticed a unusual cross on a table, it had three arms with a circle, and another cross inside the circle. "But I say to you, God is watching. And God rewards the good, and he punishes the corrupt." The audience murmured in agreement. "It is the Lord…who does the healing here, friends, the Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people's hearts."

"Amen!" the audience yelled.

"Yeah, or into their wallets." Dean mumbled to Sam.

"You think so, young man?" Le Grange asked Dean. The atmosphere got tense as everybody went quiet and looked at Dean, who was surprised the Reverend heard him.

"Sorry." Dean replied.

"No, no. Don't be. Just watch what you say around a blind man. We got real sharp ears." Everybody laughed and the tension evaporated. "What's your name, son?"

"Dean."

"Dean. I want you to come up here with me." The audience cheered and applauded, but Selena caught a whiff of discontent and jealousy coming from the person seated in front of Sam, Layla's mother. Dean shook his head.

No, it's okay." Dean said, uncomfortable.

"What are you doing? Sam asked him in a low voice.

"Y-you have come here to be healed, haven't you?"

"Well, yeah, but, uh…maybe you should just pick someone else."

"Oh-ho, no, I-" Le Grange chuckled. "-I didn't pick you, Dean. The Lord did."

"Get up there!" Sam encouraged. Dean slowly stood up.

"This is ridiculous." He mumbled as he walked up onto the stage and stood next to the Reverend.

"Ready?"

"Look, no disrespect, but, uh, I'm not exactly a believer."

"You will be, son. You will be." Le Grange turned to the audience. "Pray with me, friends." Everybody put their hands in the air and held each others hands. The Reverend put his hand on Dean's hand. "All right now." Dean suddenly felt like the room was spinning and Selena noticed the scent of death was getting stronger. Her eyes widened as she saw the source of the scent next to Dean, who started to kneel. "All right now." Dean fell to the floor in a dead faint. The audience clapped and cheered.

"Dean!" Sam and Selena, alarmed, ran out of their seats to Dean. "Hey, hey. Are you okay?" Sam asked, gripping Dean's hoodie. Dean suddenly gasped and opened his eyes. "Say something." Dean's eyes widen as he saw something blurry next to the Reverend, it looked like an old man in a black suit. The old man looked back at Dean, then disappeared.

 **Xxx**

They were at the hospital to make sure Dean was alright. Selena was looking at Dean with a pensive gaze. She had seen the old man in the black suit that smelled like death touch Dean on the head, she narrowed her eyes, and judging by how the scent of sickness that was around Dean disappeared the moment the old man touched him. Selena discerned that Dean was healed. But why would a being that smells of death heal?

"So, you really feel okay?" Sam asked Dean, who was sitting on the examination table.

"I feel fine, Sam." Dean replied. Sam smiled and looked towards the door as it opened and a female doctor came in.

"Well, according to all your tests, there nothing wrong with your heart. No sign there ever was." She told Dean. "Not that a man your age should be having heart trouble but, uh…still it's strange. It does happen."

"What do you mean, "strange"?" Dean asked.

"Just yesterday, a young guy like you-27, athletic- out of nowhere, heart attack." Dean was shocked but didn't let it show.

"Thanks, doc."

"No problem." The doctor walked out of the room.

"That's odd." Dean said.

"Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time, man." Sam reasoned.

"No, they don't."

"Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved your life and move on?" Cheshire scoffed.

 _:How did this cub survive to adulthood with that kind of naïve thinking? Nothing in this world is free.:_ Selena gave no response.

"Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why." Dean stood up and turned away from Sam to put on his jacket.

"What feeling?"

"When I was healed, I just – I felt…wrong. I felt cold, and for a second, I saw someone, this old man. I'm telling you, Sam, it was a spirit." Selena raised an eyebrow.

' _So he had seen the old man, too. Interesting.'_

"But if there was something there, Dean, I think me and Selena would've seen it. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately" Dean turned to Sam.

"Oh, excuse me, Psychic Wonder. You just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this."

"Yeah, all right." Sam sighed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Why don't you go check on the heart attack guy. Me and Selena will go visit the Reverend." Sam nodded and the siblings exited the room and went to their jobs. Dean and Selena headed of to the Reverend's house where they were greeted by his wife, Sue Ann. Selena noticed that Sue Ann had the scent of death on her and became suspicious. Sue Ann let them in and led them into the living room, where Roy was sitting.

"Roy, Dean and his friend are here to see you." Sue Ann said. Roy looked in their direction and smiled.

"Dean, what a surprise. Please have a seat." Dean and Selena sat down. "How are you feeling, Dean?"

"I feel great. Just trying to, you know, make sense of what happened ." Dean replied.

"A miracle is what happened." Sue Ann said, sitting down. Selena smelled a tinge of nervousness in Sue Ann's scent. "Miracles come so often around Roy."

"When did they start? The miracles?"

"Woke up one morning stone cold blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer, told me I had maybe a month. So we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, "You just keep right on praying." I went into a coma. Doctor said I wouldn't wake up but I did, and the cancer was gone. If it wasn't for theses eyes." Roy took off his glasses, revealing clouded eyes. "No one would believed I'd ever had it."

"And suddenly you could heal people?"

"I had discovered it afterwards, yes. God's Blessed me in many ways." Roy said as he put back on his glasses.

"Then his flock just swelled overnight. This is just the beginning." Sue Ann added, smiling. Dean nodded.

"Can I ask you one last question?"

"Of course you can."

"Why? Why me? Out of all the sick people, why same me?"

"Well, like I said before, the Lord guides me. I looked into your heart and you just…stood out from the all the rest."

"What did you see in my heart?"

"A young man with an important purpose, a job to do. And it isn't finished." Dean was silent for a minute, taking in the information, then he thanked the Reverend for his time. Him and Selena left the house but they ran into Layla as they were walking down the porch steps.

"Dean. Hey." Layla greeted, smiling.

"Hey." Dean replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel good, cured, I guess. What are you doing here?

You know, my mom." Layla said as her mother was walking up the steps. "She wanted to talk to the Reverend."

"Layla." Sue Ann called from the porch. Layla walked up to Sue Ann.

"Yes, I'm here again. Dean and Selena moved to the side so Layla's mother could get through.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but Roy is resting and he won't be seeing anyone else right now." Layla and her mother's face fell.

"Sue Ann, please. This is our sixth time. He's got to see us." Layla's mother implored.

"Roy's well aware of Layla's situation, and he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke" Sue Ann gave them a smile and headed back inside the house.

 _:What an awkward situation.:_ Cheshire chuckled. Mrs. Rourke turned to Dena and Selena, frowning.

"Why are you even still here? You got what you wanted." She said.

"Mom. Stop." Mrs. Rourke looked at Layla.

"No, Layla, this is too much. We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you, strangers who don't even believe…I just can't pray any harder."

"Layla, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I have this thing." Layla answered vaguely.

"It's a brain tumor." Mrs. Rourke clarified. "It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say…" Layla put a hand on her mother's shoulder, comfortingly. Dean was shocked.

"I'm sorry." He said. Layla looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't. Why do you deserve to live more than my daughter ?" Dean was silent and Mrs. Rourke walked away. After a second, Layla followed her.

*TIME SKIP*

Dean and Selena had returned to the motel and entered their room. Selena walked to the table, where Sam was seated and on his laptop, and she sat down across from him as Den threw the keys on the bed and took off his jacket. Dean walked over to them.

"What's you find out?" Dean asked Sam.

"I'm sorry." Sam replied.

"Sorry about what?"

"Marshall Hall…died at four seventeen." Dean came to a realization.

"The exact time I was healed." Selena remembered a quote she heard in her past life.

' _Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.'_

 _:Equivalent exchange. What a horrid but necessary rule.:_ Cheshire purred, but there was no amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah. So I put together a list of everyone Roy healed. Six people over the past year. And I cross checked them with the local obits." Sam handed Dean a couple of papers. "Every time someone was healed, someone else died, and each time, the victim died of the same symptom Le Grange was healing at the time."

"Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?"

"Somehow Le Grange is trading a life for another."

"Wait, wait, wait, so Marshall Hall died to save me?" Dean asked, upset.

"Dean…the guy probably would've died anyway and someone else would've been healed." Sam tried to reason.

"You should've never h brought me here." Dean stood up from the chair and started to pace.

"Dean, I was just trying to save your life."

"Sam, some guy is dead now because of me."

"I didn't know. The thing I don't understand is, how is Roy doing it? How is he trading a life for a life?

"He's not doing it." Dean said, thinking of the spirit he saw in the tent. "Something else is doing it for him."

"What do you mean?"

"The old man I saw onstage. I didn't want to believe it, but deep down I knew it."

"What are you talking about?"

"There's only one thing that can give and take a life like that." Selena narrowed her eyes as she discerned what creature Dean was talking about. She fought back a frustrated sigh as she remembered the Reverend's wife smelled of death. Trust a herbivore to make stupid decisions. Sam only looked at Dean with a lost expression. "We're dealing with a reaper.

 **Xxx**

You really think it's _The_ Grim Reaper, like angel of death, collect your soul, the wolf deal?" Sam asked Dean, looking at him skeptically.

"No, no, not _The_ Reaper. _A_ Reaper." Dean corrected as he looked at pictures of variations of Reapers. "There's Reaper lore in pretty much every culture on Earth. They go by hundred of different names. It's possible that there's more than one of them."

"You said you saw a dude in a suit."

"Well, what? You think he should've been working the whole black robe thing?" Sam didn't say anything. "You said it yourself that the clock stopped, right?" Dean showed Sam a picture depicting a reaper holding an hourglass. "Reapers stop time. You can only see them when they're coming at you, which is why I could see it and you two couldn't."

"Maybe."

"The question is, how is Roy controlling the damn thing?"

"The cross." Dean and Selena looked at Sam.

"What?"

"There was this cross. I noticed it in the church tent." Sam began to shuffle through a deck of cards. "I knew I had seen it before." Sam paused and then chuckled. "Here." He handed a card to Dean."

"A tarot?"

"It makes sense. Tarot dates back to the Early Christian Era, when some priests were using magic. And a few of them veered into the dark stuff, necromancy and how to push death , how to cause it."

"Roy is using black magic to bind the reaper?"

"If he is, he's riding the whirlwind. It's like putting a dog leash on a great white." Dean took up and put his cup in the sink, then he leaned against it.

"Okay, then we stop Roy." Dean said.

"How?"

"You know how?"

"Wait, what the hell are you talking about? We can't kill Roy."

"Sam, the guy is playing God, deciding who lives and dies. That's a monster in my book."

"No, we're not going to kill a human being, Dean. We do that, we're no better than he is."

"Okay, so we can't kill Roy, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas, College Boy?"

"Okay, uh…if Roy is using some kind of black magic on the Reaper, we got to figure out what it is and how to break it.

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings pulled up to the church tent, a service was about to start.

"If Roy is using a spell, there might be a spell book." Sam said as they exited the car.

"See if you can find it. Hurry up the service starts in fifteen minutes. Selena, you go with him." Dean said. Selena nodded. "I'll try and stall Roy."

"Roy Le Grange is a fraud. He's no healer." A man said, handing fliers to Sam and Dean.

"Amen, brother." Dean walked away towards the tent.

"Keep up the good work." Sam said. He and Selena headed towards the house, they climbed over the railing and walked to the front of the house. They saw Roy being helped by his wife and a man to the tent. Sam opened a window to the living room and the two climbed in. Sam took a key out of his pocket and unlocked a door to an library, they entered the library and looked around for anything. But the it seemed clean, Sam then searched the book shelf and he ran his finger over the dust but he noticed one book had been moved recently . He took the book off the shelf and opened it, flipping through the pages but there was nothing that looked like a spell in there. He then noticed something in the space of the book he pulled out.

"Selena, I found something." Selena walked over to him as Sam pulled out a small book. He opened the book to a book marked page with a picture of a Reaper. Sam turned the page and saw a picture of the same cross he saw from the tent, he also saw news paper clippings. One said ' _Wright: "Local church is a cult"'_ The clipping had the picture of the protestor that handed them fliers.

 _:So we know who the next victim is. Are we going to go after 'dead man walking'?:_ Cheshire asked, eagerness in her voice. Selena felt a spark of amusement at the nickname that Cheshire gave for Roy's wife. It was accurate.

' _No. Her time is drawing near. The herbivore will soon learn not to interfere'_ Selena responded. Cheshire chuckled darkly. Sam and Selena found all the evidence they needed and left the Le Grange's house. Sam took out his phone and called Dean.

" _What do you got?"_ Dean asked.

"Roy's choosing victims that he sees as immoral, and I think I know who's next on his list" Sam replied. He stopped walking and took out the spell book. "Remember that protestor?"

" _The guy in the parking lot?"_

"Yeah. Me and Selena will find him but you can't let Roy heal anyone, all right?" Dean hung up. Sam and Selena searched for the protestor, eventually they found him screaming and running away from something.

"Oh! Help me, please!" the protestor screamed. The two ran to him and Selena hackles rose as she saw the Reaper. She let out a growl too low for human ears . The Reaper glanced at her for a moment but soon refocused on its target.

"Where is he?!" Sam asked, holding his hands out in front of him and looking around blindly.

"It's right there!" the protestor pointed in front of Sam, where the Reaper was advancing towards them.

"All right, come on." Sam, Selena, and the protester ran. Selena heard someone yell fire and recognized the person as Dean, few seconds later, Sam's cellphone rings. Sam answered it, Selena heard Dean speak.

" _I did it. I stopped Roy."_

"David." Sam called to the protestor. "I think it's okay." Selena knew the Reaper didn't give up, not unless Dean got the Sue Ann to stop as well. David looked at Sam with a relieved expression but it was replaced by terror as he turned back around to see the Reaper in front of him. The Reaper outstretched his hand towards David.

"No!"

"Dean, it didn't work! The Reaper's still coming!" Sam yelled. David started turning pale and he gasped for air. "I'm telling you! It must not have worked! Roy must not be controlling this thing!"

" _Well, then, who the hell is?_ Dean whispered. He then noticed Sue Ann standing in a corner whispering a prayer in Latin. _"Sue Ann."_ Then Dean hung up.

 **Xxx**

For some reason the Reaper stopped killing David and then disappeared. Selena guessed that Dean had stopped the herbivore. David stood up, panting and thanked Sam and Selena. The two siblings went off to the car where they heard about Dean attacking Sue Ann, they both know it was a lie but they could do nothing.

 _:'Dead man walking' is smart, I'll give her that."_ Cheshire said begrudgingly as they watched Dean be escorted out of the tent, then talk with Sue Ann, who Selena could tell was smug. Dean walked over to them and they went back to the motel.

"So Roy really believes." Sam said, sitting on the bed next to Selena. Dean looked out the window.

"I don't think he has any idea what his wife is doing." Dean said.

"Oh? We found this hidden in their library." Sam took out the spell book. "It's ancient, written by a priest who went dark side. There's a binding spell in here for trapping a Reaper." Sam handed Dean the book. He opened it.

"Must be on hell of a spell."

"Yeah. You got to build a black alter with some seriously dark stuff. Bones, human blood. To cross a line like that, that preacher's wife. Black magic, murder…evil.

"Desperate. Her husband was dying. She'd have done anything to save him. She was using the spell to keep the Reaper away from Roy."

"Cheating Death." Sam chuckled. "Literally."

"Yeah, but Roy is alive, so why is she still using the spell?"

"Right. To force the Reaper to kill people she thinks are immoral."

"God save us from half the people who think they're doing God's work."

"We got to break that binding spell, Dean." Dean looked at Sam and then looked at the book, he saw a familiar looking cross.

"You know Sue Ann had a coptic cross like this. When she dropped it, the Reaper backed off.

"So you think we got to find the cross or destroy the alter?" Sam asked.

"Maybe both." Dean replied. Whatever we do, we'd better do it soon. Roy's healing Layla tonight.

*TIME SKIP*

It was night and the Impala pulled up to the tent.

"That's Layla's car." Sam pointed out. "She's already here."

"Yeah." Dean said. Sam looked at him and realized what was going on. Dean was feeling guilty.

"Dean-"

"You know, if Roy would've picked Layla instead of me, she'd be healed by now."

"Dean, don't."

"And if she's not healed tonight, she's gonna die in a couple of months."

"What's happening to her is horrible. But what are you gonna do? Let somebody else die to save her? You said it yourself, Dean. You can't play God." The brothers went silent and then Dean opened the door, getting out. Sam and Selena followed him. They walked around to the back of the tent and peeked in. the service had already started.

"Where's Sue Ann?" Sam looked towards the house.

"House." They walked away from the tent and headed towards the house but they heard voices.

"Go find Sue Ann. I'll catch up."

"What are you..." Sam trailed off as Dean blew his cover. Him and Selena hid behind a bush.

"Hey." Dean said, getting the attention of the two officers. "Gonna put that fear of God in me? The officers ran at him and Dean took off. Sam and Selena came from behind the bush and walked up the porch steps, they looked for a point of entry but they couldn't find any. Sam looked down and noticed the basement door, he motioned Selena to follow him and the silently walked to the door. Sam opened the door, Selena could smell the scent of blood and death waft up from the basement. the two descended into the basement, it was dark but there were candles lit on the walls. Sam saw the alter to his left, it had a skull with a blood on it, Coptic cross and a picture of Dean with a red x over his face. Selena heard footsteps approaching them and smelled the scent of death as Sam picked up the picture to look at it.

"I gave your brother life, and I can take it away." Said the voice of Sue Ann from behind them. they turned to her, Sam was angry and Selena was unreadable. Sam overturned the alter but they noticed Sue Ann had ran out of the basement. the two ran after her but they were too late as Sue Ann closed the basement door and locked them inside. Sam tried pushing the door open but it wouldn't budge.

"Sam, can't you see?* Sue Ann asked. "The Lord chose me to reward the just and punish the wicked. And your brother is wicked and he deserves to die, just as Layla deserves to live. it's God's will." Sam stopped trying to open the door and looked for another way out. " Goodbye, Sam and Selena." Sue Ann left.

 _'I could just teleport out of here and kill the herbivore, but...'_ Selena glanced at Sam, who had broken a long piece of wood off the wall. _'It would cause some annoyances.'_ Sam jammed the piece of wood into the wall and a board fell off, revealing an exit.

 **Xxx**

Dean was sneaking around when he noticed the street lights going out one by one around him. he felt apprehension as he knew that the Reaper was coming for him. Wind blew past him and the Reaper was suddenly there in front of him. Dean took a step back as the Reaper approached and put a hand to his head. Dean grunted and groaned as pain suddenly coursed through him, he slowly fell to his knees. "AAAAAH!" Dean gasped, his skin started turning pale and his eyes turned into a milky white.

 **Xxx**

Sue Ann's praying came to an end when Sam took the cross out of her hand and threw to the ground, breaking it. the blood inside leaking out and signifying her doom.

 _:Uh Oh. Looks like someone's in trouble~:_ Cheshire mocked. Selena could feel the spike of malicious enjoyment coming of the feline. Sue Ann fell to the ground, panicked.

"My God! What have you done?" Sue Ann asked, voice trembling.

"He's not your God." Sam replied. Sue Ann gasped as she saw the Reaper standing the distance, staring at her. She stood up breathing heavily as the Reaper smiled. Selena and Cheshire had to admit, it was scary sight to see. Sue Ann turned to run but the Reaper teleported in front of her, putting on hand to her head. The Reaper started taking her life away, then he let her fall to the ground, smiling a little. Sue Ann's body spasmed a bit but then she stilled. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Sam turned and walked away, Selena was about to follow when the Reaper teleported in front of her. Selena hackles rose and she growled, the Reaper tilted it's head, looking almost curious.

"Selena, come on." Sam called.

"Hn." Selena grunted before moving around the Reaper and catching up with Sam, all the while feeling a penetrating gaze on her back, it disappeared as she rounded the tent corner. The two met up with Dean back at the Impala.

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean.

"Hell of a week" Dean responded.

"Yeah. All right, come on. We should get going." The siblings got in the car and drove back to the motel.

*TIME SKIP*

Sam grabbed a shirt off the bed and put it in his bag. They were packing their clothes. Sam noticed Dean was being quiet.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Sam put his hands on his hips.

"What is it?"

"We did the right thing here, didn't we?"

"Of course we did."

"Didn't feel like it." There was knock on the door and Dean was about to get up but Sam stopped him.

"I'll get it." he walked to the door and opened it, Layla was standing there. "Hey, Layla. Come on in." Layla came into the room and Dean stood up.

"Hey." He greeted. "How's you know we were here?"

"Um, Sam called. He said you wanted to say goodbye." Dean looked at Sam.

"I'm gonna...grab a soda. Selena, you want one?"

"Hn." Selena stood up and left the room with Sam, leaving an awkward atmosphere behind them.

"So, um...where are you going?" Layla asked.

"Oh, don't know yet. Our work kind of takes us all over. So..." There was a moment of silence until Layla spoke.

"You know, I went back to see Roy."

"What happened?' Layla shook her head and they both sat down.

"Nothing. He laid his hand on my forehead, but nothing happened."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry it didn't work out"

"And Sue Ann. She's dead, you know. Stroke."

"Yeah, I heard. Roy's a good man. He doesn't deserve what's happened. Must be rough...to believe in something so much and have it disappoint you like that." Layla smiled.

"You wanna hear something weird?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm okay. Really. I guess if you're gonna have faith, you just can't have it when the miracles happen. You have to have it when they don't." Deans lets out a small chuckle.

"So, what now?"

"God works in mysterious ways." Layla put her hand on the side of Dean's head. "Goodbye, Dean." She stood up and walked to the door but before she could leave Dean stopped her.

"Hey." Layla turned to him. "Um..." Dean cleared his throat. "I'm not much of the praying type, but...I'm gonna pray for you." Layla smiled, her eyes were shiny.

"Well...there's a miracle right there." She then left. Dean stood there, eyes filled with unshed tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

A window opened silently in an apartment living room and a dark figure climbed in. The figure tilted their head a little, as if they were listening to something. They walked down the dark hallway, footsteps nonexistent, and stopped in front of a door. The figure suddenly disappeared and reappeared inside the bedroom where a couple were sleeping. Hugging each other in a loving embrace, unaware of their fate. The figure advanced towards the couple and stared at them unblinkingly for a moment, then their gaze fell on the man. The figure took out a knife and quietly plunged the knife into the man's head, killing him without waking the woman. The figure walked to the woman's side of the bed and put their hand over her mouth, quickly stabbing her in the chest. The woman eyes flew open and she struggled, screams muffled, then she was cut off with a choked gurgle as the figure disemboweled her. The figure decorated the bed with the woman's organs, then they took their blood stained hand and began to draw above the bed. Once they were done, the figure inspected their handiwork and nodded, content. They disappeared and reappeared back in the living room, exited out the window, and closed it so there was no suspicion. Then the figure melted into water.

 **Xxx**

Selena turned a page in her book as the memories of her clone's came back to her. The siblings had stopped at a gas station because there were a construction site n their way. Sam was looking at a map placed on the roof of the car and Dean was on the phone.

 _:Looks like your test was successful.:_ Cheshire said , gently putting the two newly arrived skulls next to four more skulls in one of the niches in the wall.

' _Hn."_ Selena grunted. Two days ago, Selena had an idea to use clones to kill. Cheshire was disappointed that they couldn't enjoy the kills themselves but she relented after Selena told her that they could kill twice as much with the clones. So Selena made three kills and sent them to nearby towns. She smirked as she sorted through the memories of the clones. The results were much better than she anticipated. Her moment of satisfaction was interrupted by Sam speaking, she looked up from her book.

"Okay, I think I found a way we can bypass that construction just east of here." Sam told Dean. "We might even make Pennsylvania faster than we thought." Dean closed his phone.

"Yeah. Problem is we're not going to Pennsylvania." He walked around the car to the drivers side. Sam looked at him confused.

"Wait – what?"

"I just got a call from an old friend. Her father was killed last night. She thinks it might be our kind of thing."

"What?"

"Yeah, believe me, she never would have called, _never_ , if she didn't need us." Dean got the car but Sam didn't. "You coming or what?" Sam got in the car as the engine roared to life. They drove out of the gas station.

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings arrived in Cape Girardeau, Missouri.

"By "old friend" you mean…" Sam trailed off and looked at Dean.

"A friend that's not new." Dean replied.

"Yeah, thanks. So, her name is Cassie, huh?" Ah. Selena vaguely remembered a Cassie. She was one of Dean's little flings, she lasted longer than the rest but for some reason they broke up. "You never mentioned her."

"Didn't I?"

"No."

"Yeah, we went out."

"You mean you dated someone? For more than one night?"

"Am I speaking a language you're not getting here?" Dean asked, a little annoyed. Sam chuckled. "Dad, Selena, and I were working a job in Athens, Ohio. She was finishing up college. We went out for a couple of weeks."

"And?" Dean shrugged. "Look it's terrible bout her dad, but it kind of sounds like a standard car accident. I'm not see in how it fits with what we do. Which, by the way, how does she know what we do?" Selena was also curious as to how the herbivore knew. she looked at Dean, who was suspiciously silent. Sam and Selena realized how Cassie knew. Sam stared at Dean in disbelief. "You told her. You told her the secret. Our big family rule number one. We do what we do and we shut up about it." Sam started to get angry. "For a year and a half, I do nothing but lie to Jessica and you go out with this chicken in Ohio a couple of times and you tell her everything." Dean was still silent. "Dean!"

"Yeah, looks like." Dean responded. Nobody talked for the rest of the ride after that. They drove into town and parked in front of a newspaper building. The siblings exited the car and entered the building, they noticed two black people, an older man and a female talking with a man in a suit. Their conversation it seemed wasn't turning out so good and the man in the suit left. The female turned around and her eyes fell on Dean, they lit with recognition.

"Dean." The female said, walking over to the siblings.

"Hey, Cassie." Dean greeted. The two stared at each other for a moment, taking the other in. Sam smiled from off to the side and Dean cleared his throat.

"This is my brother, Sam." Cassie nodded in greeting. "And you remember my sister, Selena?"

"Yeah. Hey, Selena. You've…grown." Cassie looked at Selena's straightjacket and hair. Selena glanced at Cassie, then looked away silently. Cassie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry about your Dad." Dean said, bringing Cassie's attention to him.

"Yeah, me, too."

 **Xxx**

They had drove to Cassie's mothers house and by the time they had got there night had fallen.

"My mother's in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her." Cassie entered the living room where the siblings were sitting, carrying a tray with two cups and a tea pot on it. "I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened . She was worried about dad.

"Why?"

"He was scared. He was seeing things."

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"He swore he saw an awful looking black truck following him."

"A truck?" Sam looked at Dean, then back at Cassie. "Who was the driver?"

"He didn't talk about a driver, just the truck." Cassie handed Dean and Sam a cup of tea. "He said it would appear and disappear. And in the accident, Dad's truck was dented. Like it had been slammed into by something big." Selena raised an eyebrow in interest at that information.

"Now, you sure that dent wasn't tree before?"

"He sold cars, always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks from dad's car leading right…" Her voice broke. "To the edge where he went off. One set of tracks. His."

"And the first person killed was a friend of your father." Sam questioned.

"Best friend, Clayton Solmes." Cassie replied. "They owned a car dealership together. Same thing. Dent, no tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad. "He lost control of his car.""

"Can you think of why your father and partner might be targets?" Cassie shook her head.

"No."

"You think this vanishing truck ran him off the road?"

"When you say it aloud like that…listen, I'm a little skeptical about this ghost stuff or whatever you guys are into." Dean chuckled.

"Skeptical. If I remember, I think you said I was nuts."

"That was then." Dean didn't look like he believed her.

"Hmm."

"I just know that I can't explain what happened up there, so I called you." The front door opened and Cassie stood up. "Mom, where have you been?" Cassie's mother, a white woman, had blond hair and she looked frazzled.

"I had no idea you'd invited friends over." Cassie's mother said.

"Mom, this is Dean, a friend from…college, and his brother and sister, Sam and Selena."

"Well, I-I won't interrupt you." She was about to leave but Dean spoke, stopping her.

"Mrs. Robison?"

"Hmm?"

"We're sorry for your loss. We'd like to talk to you for a minute, if you don't mind."

"I'm really not up to that just now." Then Mrs. Robison walked away. Cassie looked at Dean with an exasperated expression. The siblings left and checked into a motel, Selena was still awake while her brothers were sleep. She was thinking over the case.

' _It could be anything if it disappears and reappears. I won't know anything else until the next person is killed and I can search the crime scene for evidence.'_ Selena let out a quiet sigh, a little cloud of mist floated up in the air before dissipating. She closed her eyes, drifting off into sleep.

 **Xxx**

 _She was surrounded by an all consuming darkness. No hint of light coming through. She noticed that she was standing in something wet and it smelled strongly of iron. 'Blood.' She thought. Moving her legs only to feel like they were weighed down by lead. Her ears twitched as the sound of metallic rattling filled the air and hooked chins suddenly burst out of the darkness, wrapping around her and latching onto her skin. She screamed as the chains burnt into her flesh, but she was cut off as a large blade ran her through. She gurgled as blood ran down her chin and sank to her knees. It was then she noticed that her body had reverted to a child._

" _ **Do you see now how weak you are, Selena? Or should I say Alex?"**_ _A female voice cackled. A woman rose out of the water of blood and smiled maliciously. Selena's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger as she recognized the person in front of her. Blond hair and green eyes, nightgown all bloody and body mauled._ _ **"Aww. What's wrong? Not happy to your own mother?"**_ _the woman sneered._ _ **"Of course a monster like you doesn't deserve to call me mother. I should have killed you when you were born."**_ _The woman wrapped her hands around Selena's neck and squeezed. Selena couldn't make a sound as the woman's hands began to burn her._ _ **"How many people have you killed? How many families have you destroyed with your cursed existence?!"**_ _Arms grabbed at Selena from under the blood, pulling her down. She choked as blood ran down her throat, drowning her, she glanced around her and she saw the haunting corpses of her previous victims, lifeless black eyes staring at her accusingly. Distorted voices all wailing and moaning out as they held onto her._

" _Why?"_

" _What did we do to you?"_

" _Die!"_

" _Monster!_

" _You should be the one who is dead!"_

" _Abomination!" The woman smiled and squeezed tighter. Darkness began to creep onto the edge of Selena's vision._

" _ **I think it's time to play. Don't you, my little monster?"**_ _she cooed. As if given a signal, the corpses began greedily tearing at her flesh. Selena's mouth opened into a silent scream as she was brutally torn apart._ _ **"Die. Die. Die!"**_

Selena woke up with a start. She sighed as she tried to calm down her pounding heart. She ran a hand through her hair. Selena got out of the bed, making sure not to wake up Sam and Dean and walked to the bathroom. When she turned on the light, her eyes widened as she saw the burnt imprint of the chains on her stomach but she blinked and they were gone.

' _Cheshire, do you know why I had that dream?'_ Selena asked

 _:I don't know. But for you to have this dream now…:_ Cheshire trailed off.

' _Must mean something from my past will resurface.'_ Selena unzipped her jacket and turned on the faucet, splashing water on her face. The droplets of water turned to ice and Selena wiped them off. Zipping up her jacket, she turned off the light and exited the bathroom. she took her book out her book from her bag and sat down at the table. She didn't feel like going to sleep anymore.

 **-Morning-**

Selena looked up from her book as Dean's cellphone rang. Dean groaned and answered his phone.

"Hello." His expression turned serious and he sat up. "Another person has been killed? I'll be there soon. Bye." Dean got out of the bed and shook Sam awake. "Sam. Sam, wake up. Another person's been killed."

*TIME SKIP*

The Impala pulled up to the accident, there were tons of cops scoping the scene. The siblings got out of the car and walked over to Cassie who was talking to the same man she had been talking to at the newspaper building.

"Did the cops check for denting on Jimmy's car? To see if it was pushed?" Dean questioned the man. The man looked at Cassie.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Dean, Sam, and Selena Winchester, family friends. This is Mayor Harold Todd." Cassie replied.

"There's one set of tracks. One. Doesn't point to foul play." Mayor Todd said.

"Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you, if you're indifferent-"

"Indifferent?"

"Would you close the road if the victims were white?" Mayor Todd stared at Cassie silently for a second.

"You're suggesting I'm racist, Cassie. I'm the last person you should talk to like that."

"And why is that?"

"Why don't you ask your mother?" With that last suggestion, Mayor Todd walked away. The siblings returned to the motel.

"I'll say this for her, she's fearless" Sam said, putting on a suit jacket. Dean was in front of the mirror, fixing his tie and Selena was sitting g on the bed.

"Mm-hmm"

"Bet she kicked your ass a couple of times. What's interesting is you guys never really look at each other at the same time. You look at her when she's not looking. She checks you out when you look away. It's just a-just an interesting observation in a, you know, observationally interesting way." Dean turned to him.

"You think we might have some more pressing issues here? He asked.

"Hey, if I hit a nerve…"

"Oh, let's go." Dean exited the room. Sam chuckled. Then he and Selena followed after Dean. They drove to the docks.

"Excuse me." Dean said getting the attention of two men, one white and the other black. "Are you Ron Stubbins?" the white man nodded. "You a friend of Jimmy Anderson?"

"Who are you?" Ron asked.

"We're with Mr. Anderson's insurance company. Just here to dot some I's and cross some T's."

"We were wondering, had the deceased mentioned any recent experiences?" Sam questioned.

"What do you mean "unusual"?"

"Well visions, hallucination."

"It's all a part of a medical examination kind of thing."

What company did you say you're with?"

"All Natural Mutual. Tell me did he ever mention seeing a truck, a big black truck?"

"What the hell you talking about? You even speaking English?"

"Son, this truck, a big, scary, monster-looking thing?" the black man asked.

"Yeah, actually, I think so." The man nodded and made a "hmm" sound.

"What?"

"I've heard of a truck like that."

"You have? Where?"

"Not where. When. Back in the 60's, there was a string of deaths. Black men. Story goes they disappeared in a big, nasty black truck."

"They ever catch the guy who did it?"

"Never found him. Hell, not sure they even really looked. See, there was a time this town wasn't too friendly to all its citizens."

"Thank you." The siblings headed back to the Impala.

"Truck." Dean said.

"Keeps coming up, doesn't it?" Sam asked.

"You know, I was thinking. You heard of the FlyingDutchman?"

"Yeah, a ghost ship infused with the captains evil spirit. It was basically a part of him."

"So, what if we're dealing with the same thing? A phantom truck who's the extension of some bastard ghost, reenacting past crimes."

"The victims have all been black men."

"I think it's more than that. They all seem connected to Cassie and her family."

"All right, well, you work that angle. Go talk to her."

"Yeah, I will."

"Oh, and you also might want to mention that other thing." They stopped by the Impala. Dean turned to Sam, confused.

"What other thing?"

"That serious unfinished business." Sam chuckled. "Dean, what is going on between you two?"

"All right, so maybe we were a little bit more involved than I said."

"Oh, okay, yeah." Sam knew they were a more than a little bit involved.

"Okay, a lot more…maybe. And I told her the secret about what we do, and I shouldn't have."

"No, look, man, Everybody's got to open up to someone sometime."

"Yeah, I don't." Dean denied. "It was stupid to get that close. I mean, look how it ended." Sam stared at Dean with a small smile. "Would you stop?" Sam continued staring and smiling. "Blink or something."

"You loved her." Sam said.

"Oh, God." Dean turned away from Sam.

"You were in love with her, but you dumped her." Dean looked at him mouth opened, but then he closed it. Sam was astounded as he realized something.

"Oh, wow. She dumped you."

"Get in the car." Dean opened the door and got in the car. "Get in the car!" He turned on the car, Sam and Selena got in the car. They returned to the motel and discussed the case, but when night had fallen Dean left the motel. He didn't return for the rest of the night.

 **Xxx**

Sam had heard about another murder. Mayor Todd had been found dead at a farm this morning. He called Dean and told him what happened as he and Selena walked to the crime scene. Few minutes later, Dean met up with them.

"He's with us." Sam told the cop he'd been talking to. The cop nodded and walked away as Dean came over to them. Selena could immediately smell Cassie and sex on him. "Where were you last night? You didn't make it back to the motel." The paramedics wheeled the body of the Mayor past them, then they started walking.

"Nope."

"I'm guessing you guys worked things out."

"We'll be working things out when we're ninety. So what happened?"

"Every bone crushed, internal organs turned to pudding. The cops are all stumped , but it's almost like something ran him over."

"Something like a truck?"

"Yep."

"Tracks?"

"Nope."

"What was the Mayor doing here anyway?"

"He owned the property. Bought it out a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, but he's white. Doesn't fir the pattern."

"Killings didn't happen up on the road. That doesn't fit, either.

*TIME SKIP*

Sam and Selena had went to the courthouse to look at their records of the property Mayor Todd had owned. They found what they were looking and left the courthouse. Sam called Dean as they were walking by the lake.

"Okay, so courthouse records show that Mr. And Mrs. Mayor bought the property. The previous owner was the Dorian family for like one hundred and fifty years." Sam informed Dean.

" _Dorian?"_ Dean asked.

"Yeah." Selena could hear Dean asking, who she assumed to be Cassie, about the Dorian family, then the clicking of keyboards typing.

" _That's interesting."_

"What?" Sam.

" _This Cyrus Dorian, he vanished in April of '63. The case was investigated but never solved. It was right around the time the string of murders was going on back then."_

"Well, we pulled a bunch of paper up on the Dorian place. It must have been in bad shape when the Mayor bought it."

" _Why is that?"_

"The First thing he did was bulldoze the place."

" _You got a date?"_ Sam looked at his little notebook.

"uh…he third of last month."

" _Mayor Todd bulldozed the Dorian family home on the third. The first killing was the very next day."_

 **Xxx**

A small growl was heard throughout the motel room. Dean and Sam looked up confused, they heard the growling sound again. They looked over at Selena where the growl was originating from. She was reading and feeling the stares, looked up.

"Selena, are you hungry?" Dean asked.

"No." Selena replied but her stomach disagreed with her, making another signal for food. Dean opened his mouth but was distracted by his cellphone ringing, he answered it.

"Hello."

"Dean!" Cassie said, voice full of fear and panic.

"Cassie, what's wrong?" Dean asked, alarmed.

"Dean!" He could hear a faint rumbling of an engine in the background.

"Hold on. We'll be right there." Dean hung and the siblings and left the motel. They drove to Cassie's house. When they got to the house, Dean knocked on the door and Mrs. Robinson opened the door, she let them in. Cassie was sitting on the couch, still panicking. The Phantom truck decided to pay her a visit but it had left before the siblings had arrived.

"Maybe you could throw a couple shots in that." Cassie suggested as Dean handed her a cup of tea. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"You didn't see who was driving the truck?" Dean questioned.

"It seemed to be no one. Everything was moving so fast and then it was just gone. Why didn't it kill us?"

"Whatever is controlling the truck wants you afraid first." Sam looked at Mrs. Robinson.

"Mrs. Robinson, Cassie said that your husband saw the truck before he died." He said. Mrs. Robinson stared into space, lost in thought. Selena could smell fear in her scent and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Cassie brought her mom out of her trance.

"Mom?" Mrs. Robinson looked at her.

"Hmm? Martin was under a lot of stress. You can't be sure about what he was seeing." She replied.

"Well, after tonight I think we can be reasonably sure that he was seeing a truck. What happened tonight, you and Cassie are marked, okay? Your daughter could die, so if you know something, now would be a really good time to tell us about it.

"Yes."

"Dean-" Cassie and her mother spoke at the same time, she looked at Mrs. Robinson with wide eyes.

"Yes he said he saw a truck."

"Did he know who it belonged to?"

"He thought he did."

"Who was that?"

"Cyrus…" Dean and Sam looked at one another. "A man named Cyrus." Dean took out a printed copy of a newspaper and showed it to her.

"Is this Cyrus?" Mrs. Robinson looked off to the side, avoiding looking at the paper.

"Cyrus Dorian died more than forty years ago." Selena got even more suspicious about Mrs. Robinson. How did she know that Cyrus Dorian died? The paper didn't say anything about him being dead. Apparently, Dean felt suspicious, too.

"How did you know he died, Mrs. Robinson?" The paper said he went missing. How did you know he died?"

"We all were very young." Mrs. Robinson started. "I dated Cyrus for a while. I was also seeing Martin, in secret of course. 'Cause interracial couples didn't go over too well then. When I broke it off with Cyrus, and he found out about Martin. I don't know…he changed. His hatred. His hatred was frightening."

"The string of murders."

"There were rumors, people of color disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done." She sighed. "Martin and…Martina and I, we were gonna be married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope 'cause we didn't want all the attention."

"And Cyrus?" Mrs. Robinson started sobbing softly.

"The day we set for the wedding was the same day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died."

"Did the attacks stop after that?"

"No, there was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible, but Martin, you see, Martin got loose and he started hitting Cyrus and he kept hitting him and hitting him."

"Why didn't you call the cops?" Dean asked. Mrs. Robinson looked at him incredulously.

"This was forty years ago. He called on his friends, Clayton, Solmes, and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus's body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the edge of his land and all three of them kept that secret all these years."

"And now all three are gone."

"So is Mayor Todd. Now, he said that you of all people would know he's not racist. Why would he say that?"

"He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then, investigating Cyrus's disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done. He..."She sighed again. "He did nothing. Because he also knew what Cyrus had done."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassie asked. She had been quiet throughout the whole story, trying to come to terms with her mother just told them.

"I though I was protecting them. And now there's no none left to protect." Mrs. Robinson replied.

"Yes, there is." Dean said. He looked at Cassie and Mrs. Robinson followed his gaze. Cassie looked at her and then they held each others hands. The siblings decided to give the mother and daughter some time alone and left the house. They leaned against the Impala.

"Oh, my life was so simple." Sam said. "Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms."

"So I guess we saved you from a boring existence." Dean said.

"Occasionally I miss boring." Sam sighed.

"So this killer truck…"

"I miss conversations that didn't start with "this killer truck."

"Ah…all right, this Cyrus guy. Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb and his spirit was dormant for forty years."

"So what woke it up?"

"The Dorian Family home." Selena spoke, no emotion in her as she felt a gnawing pain in her stomach and the loud beating of her brothers, Cassie and Mrs. Robinson's hearts.

"Right. The construction on his house or the destruction."

"Demolition or remodeling can awaken spirits, make them restless. Like that theater in Illinois."

"Yeah. And the guy who tears down the family homestead, Harold Todd, is the same guy that kept Cyrus's murder quiet and unsolved."

"So now his spirit is awake and out for blood."

"I guess. Who knows what ghost are thinking anyway."

"You know we're gonna have to dredge that body from the swamp, right?" Man.

"You said it."

"Yeah." Dean noticed Cassie walking over to them.

"Hey." He greeted, turning to her.

"Hey." She replied. "She's asleep. Now what?"

"You stay put and look after her. And we'll be back. Don't leave the house."

"Don't go getting all authoritive on me. I hate it."

"Don't leave the house, please?" Dean asked. Cassie smiled, then Dean kissed her. Selena ignored the kissing scene while Sam looked at them amused before clearing his throat loudly. Dean held up a finger then he stopped kissing Cassie and looked at Sam and Selena. "You coming or what?"

 **Xxx**

All right, let's get her up." Sam said to Dean, who was in a tractor with a chain connected to Cyrus's truck. Dean began to pull it up. "All right. A little more. Little more. Little more." The truck was fully out of the lake. "All right, stop." Sam walked up to the tractor as Dean turned it off and got out. "Nice."

"Hell yeah."

"Now I know what she sees in you."

"What?"

"Come on, you can admit it. You're still in love with her."

"Can we focus, please?" Dean opened the Impala's trunk.

"I'm just saying, Dean. All right. What am I getting?"

"Gas, flashlight." Sam got said items.

"Got it, got it."

"All right, let's get this done." Dean closed the trunk and they walked over to the rusted truck. Dean looked at Sam before opening the drivers side door, they groaned as the decomposed body of Cyrus Dorian came into view. Selena's nose wrinkled at the smell. The brothers took the corpse out of the truck and set it down on a wooden table, next Sam covered it in gasoline and Dean then covered it in salt. Then they set the body on fire and step back as it burns.

"Think that'll do it?" Sam asked. Just then the siblings heard the revving of an engine and they were blinded by the headlights glaring at them. They stared at the ghost truck of Cyrus Dorian.

"I guess not." Dean replied.

"So burning the body had no effect on that thing?"

"Sure it did. Now it's really pissed."

"But Cyrus's ghost is gone, right, Dean?"

"Apparently not the part that's infused with the truck." Dean headed over to the Impala.

"Where are you going?"

"Going for a little ride. Gonna lead the thing away. That rusted piece of crap, you got to burn it."

"How the hell are we supposed to burn a truck, Dean?"

"I don't know. Figure something out." Dean threw their father's journal at Sam.

"Figure something-" Dean turned on the engine and backed up, just in time, too as the ghost truck headed straight for Dean. They drove away, the truck close on Dean's tail.

"Sam looked through the journal until he came to a map of Cape Girardeau, his phone rang.

"Hey, you got to give me a minute." Sam said.

" _I don't have a minute!"_ Dean said, tense. _"What are we doing?!"_

"Uh…let me get back to you." Sam hung up and dialed Cassie's number. "Hey, Cassie? Hey, it's Sam. Okay I need some information and it has to be exactly right."

 **Xxx**

The trunk was still on Dean's tail and it didn't looked to be giving up anytime soon.

" _All right, Dean."_

"This better be good!"

" _Where are you?"_

"I'm in the middle of nowhere with a killer truck on my ass! I mean, it's like it knows put the torch to Cyrus!"

" _Dean, listen to me. It's important. I have to know exactly where you are."_ Dean looked at the side of the road and saw a street sign.

"Decatur Road, about two miles off the highway."

" _Okay, headed east?"_

"Yes!" the truck sped up and ramen into the back of the Impala, the tires screeching as Dean regained control of his car before it ran off the road. "Oh, you son of a bitch."

" _Okay, uh, turn right."_ Dean turned right, the truck followed. _"You make the turn?"_

"yeah, I made the turn! You think we can move this thing a little faster!"

" _All right, you see a road up ahead?"_ The truck moved to the left and drove alongside the Impala.

"No! Wait, yes, I see it!"

" _Okay, turn left."_

"What?!" Dean asked in disbelief. He took asked quick glance at the truck and when the turn came, slowed down. The truck went past and he made the turn. "All right, now what?"

" _Go exactly seven-tenths of a mile and stop."_

"Stop?"

 **Xxx**

"Exactlyseven _-_ tenths, Dean _._ " Sam said. Selena took a look at the map and saw where Sam was leading Dean.

' _Good plan. But will it work?'_ her brow furrowed in discomfort as the ache in her stomach grew worse. She could hear Cheshire's mad cackles and her claws scraping on ice. She ignored it again. For now.

 **Xxx**

"Seven-tenths, seven-tenths" Dean muttered to himself, looking at the speedometer. He saw some burnt remains of a building on either side of the road up ahead and looked at the speedometer again.

8…

9..He pressed on the brakes as soon at the speedometer hit ten, and did at U-turn, facing the way he came. He parked in between the remains. The truck appeared at the end of the road, revving it's engine but staying idle.

 _"Dean, are you still there?"_

"Yeah."

 _"What's happening?"_

"It's just staring at me. What do I do?"

 _"Just what you are doing. Brining it to you."_

"Wh-" Dean was cut off as the truck suddenly revved it's engine and then sped towards him. Dean put his phone down waited, hoping that whatever plan Sam had in mind worked. "Come on, come on." Dean braced himself for collision, closing his eyes as the truck was only a few feet away, but it suddenly shattered apart before it could hit him. Dean opened." his and gasped, he looked around for the truck but he didn't see any sign of it.

 _"Dean?"_ He heard Sam call. _"Are you still there? Dean?"_ Dean picked up his phone and put it up to his ear.

"Where'd it go?"

 _"Dean, you're where the church was."_ Sam revealed.

"What church?"

 _"The place Cyrus burned down and murdered all those kids."_

"There's not a whole lot left."

 _"Church ground is hollowed ground whether the church is still there or not. Evil spirits cross over hollowed ground, sometimes they're destroyed. So I figured maybe that would get rid of it."_

"Maybe? Maybe?! What if you were wrong?!"

 _Huh. Honestly, that thought hadn't occurred to me."_ Dean looked at his phone in silent disbelief before hanging up on Sam.

"Well, honestly, that thought didn't occur to me" He mocked Sam and then hit his steering wheel. "I'm gonna kill him."

 **Xxx**

The next day, Dean and Cassie walked towards the Impala. Sam and Selena were already in the car, Sam was in the driver's seat.

"My mother says to tell thanks again." Cassie said. they stopped in front of the car and turned to each other. "This was a better goodbye than the last time."

"Yeah, maybe this time it'll be a little less permanent." Dean said.

"You know what? I'm a realist. I don't see much hope for us, Dean."

"Well, I've seen stranger things happen. Hell of a lot stranger."

"Goodbye, Dean."

"I'll see you, Cassie." Cassie came closer and gave Dean one last kiss. they stopped kissing and stared at each other silently before Dean turned away and got in the car. Cassie waved goodbye to Sam and Selena as Sam started the car, then they drove away.

"I like her." Sam said.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"You meet someone like her, ever make you wonder if it's worth it? Putting everything else on hold, doing what we do?" Sam glanced at Dean. Dean looked at him and smiled a little, before turning to the front. He put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Why don't you wake me when it's my turn to drive?" He asked. Dean then leaned back and closed his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Selena came out of her meditation as she felt Sam awaken. He turned on the lamp light and shook Dean awake. Dean grunted as Sam got out of bed and turned on the lights.

"What are you doing man? It's the middle of the night." Dean said, sitting up. Sam started packing his clothes.

"We have to go." Sam replied. There was a sense of urgency in his tone.

"What happened?"

"We have to go…right now."

*TIME SKIP*

"McReedy, Detective McReedy. Badge number 158. I've got a signal 408 in process." Sam said to the cop on the phone. "I need the registered owner of a two-door sedan. Michigan license plate, Mary – Frank-6-0-3-7. Yeah, okay. Just hurry."

"Sammy, relax. I'm sure it's just nightmare." Dean said.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I mean it. You know, a normal, everyday, naked-in-class nightmare. This license plate, it won't check out."

"It felt different, Dean. Real…like when I dreamt about our old house and Jessica."

"Well, yeah. You're dreaming about our house, your girlfriend. This guy in your dream, you ever seen him before? No. Why would you have premonitions about some dude in Michigan." Selena was looking at Sam with an unseen pensive gaze. Sam and Dean had informed her of Sam premonitions when she had gotten back from her training trip. Though it made both her and Cheshire cautious, they agreed not to do anything unless Sam's premonitions interfered with one of their hunts.

"I don't know."

"Me neither." Sam turned his attention back to the person on the phone.

"Yes, I'm here. Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan." Sam wrote the information down. "Do you have a street address? Got it." Sam hung up and sighed. "It checks out. How far are we?"

"From Saginaw?"

"Yeah."

"A couple of hours."

"Drive faster." Dean sped up. They made it to Saginaw in three hours, but when they got to Jim Miller's street address, they saw police and a gathering of concerned neighbors around his house. They watched as the police zipped up a body bag in the garage. The siblings exited the car and joined the gathering of neighbors.

"What happened?" Dean asked a lady next to him.

"Suicide." She replied. She shook her head, distressed. "I can't believe it."

"Do you know him?" Sam questioned.

"Saw him everyday at St. Augustine's. He always seems – seemed so normal. Guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors.."

"Guess not." Dean murmured.

"How did, uh…how are they saying it happened?"

"I heard they found him in the garage, as locked inside his car with the engine running."

"Do you know about what time they found him?"

"It just happened an hour or two ago." The lady sighed. "His poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through." Sam walked away to the Impala and leaned against it. He was feeling guilty that he couldn't save Jim Miller. Dean and Selena walked over to him.

"Sam, we got here as fast as we could." Dean tried to reassure him.

"Not fast enough. This doesn't make any sense, man. Why would I even have these premonitions unless there was a chance I could stop them from happening ?"

"I don't know." Sam was silent for a second, then he sighed.

"So what do you think killed him?" He asked.

"Maybe he just killed himself . Maybe there's nothing supernatural going on at all."

"I'm telling you, I watched it happen. He was murdered by something, Dean. It trapped him in the garage."

"Like what? A spirit, a poltergeist, what?"

"I'm don't know what it was. I don't know why I'm having these dreams. I don't know what the hell is happening, Dean." Dean looked at Sam silently. "What?"

"Nothing, man, I'm just worried about you."

"Well, don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you like anything. Though I got to say, you look like crap."

"Nice. Thanks." Sam said dryly.

"Come on. Let's just pick this up in the morning, all right? We'll check out the house. We'll talk to the family." Dean said, opening the car door.

"Dean, you saw them. They're devastated. They're not gonna want to talk to us." Dean paused and thought about it.

"Yeah, you're right. But I know who they will talk to." Sam and Selena looked at Dean.

"Who?" Dean smirked at them.

 **Xxx**

Selena steadfast ignored the mad laughter of Cheshire as she, Sam, and Dean stood in front of the Miller's door. Sam and Dean were dressed at priests while Selena was in her straightjacket and black pants. Sam rang the doorbell and sighed.

"This has got to be a whole new low for us." He said. Dean just smirked at him. An middle aged man opened the door.

"Good afternoon." Dean greeted, smiling. "I'm Father Simmons. This is Father Freely and Sister Marina." The man eyed Selena with doubtfulness, looking at her attire. "We're new junior priests and nun over at St. Augustine's. May we come in?" the man nodded briefly. "Thanks."

"We're sorry for your loss." Sam said as they entered the house. Selena tensed slightly as her nose and ears were bombard with the various scents of food and mourning, and the noise of talking, blood flowing in veins and heartbeats.

"It's in difficult times like these when the Lord guidance is most needed." The man held up his hands, stopping Dean from preaching any further.

"Look, you want to pitch your whole "Lord has a plan" thing, fine. But don't pitch it to me. My brother's dead." The man said.

"Roger, please." A female voice said behind them. The siblings turned and saw a blond haired woman holding a pan wrapped in tin foil.

"Excuse me." Roger said before walking into the room next to them. The siblings walked over to the woman.

"I'm sorry about my brother-in-law. He's just so upset about Jim's death. Would you like some coffee?" Dean smiled.

"That would be great." Ms. Miller walked to the kitchen while the siblings headed to the living room.

"It's was wonderful of you to stop by." She said, poring coffee in a cup, then handing it to Sam. "The support of the church means so much right now."

"Of course. After all, we're all God's children." Dean said. Ms. Miller smiled and walked away, Dean immediately grabbed one of the little wieners with toothpicks in them and ate it. Sam scoffed.

"What?"

"Just tone it down a little bit…Father." Sam replied, giving Dean a look. Dean got the message and cleared his throat as Ms. Miller came back. She sat down next to Dean on the couch.

"So, Ms. Miller…did your husband have a history of depression."

"Nothing like that. We had our ups and downs like everyone, but we were happy." Selena narrowed her eyes in interest as she heard a hitch in Ms. Miller's heartbeat. A sure indication that she was lying about them being happy. Ms. Miller started sobbing. "I just don't understand…how Jim could do something like…"

"I'm so sorry you had to find him like that."

"Actually, our son, Max…" She gestured to a boy sitting in a chair. "…he was the one who found him."

"Do you mind if maybe I go talk to him?"

"Oh. Oh, thank you, Father." Sam stood up, he gave a questioning look at Selena when she stood up, too. Selena paid his look no mind and walked over to Max, Sam following behind. Selena's nose twitched as she detected pain and satisfaction in the boy's scent. Her suspicion was peaked. It seemed to her that this family had some secrets.

"Max? Hey, I'm Sam. And this is Selena."

 _:Selena, look at his eyes. Don't they seem familiar?:_ Cheshire asked. Selena mentally raised an eyebrow and looked at Max's eyes. She frowned as she saw the dead eyed stare. Now most people would assume that Max was traumatized by finding his father's dead body but Selena recognized that stare, she'd seen too many times before in her own reflection and coupled with what she smelled. It did not make a pretty picture in her mind.

 _Do you think…:_ Cheshire spoke, trailing off. Selena mentally shook her head.

' _I don't know. We shouldn't jump to conclusions until we have more evidence.'_

 _:Even in another life you stick to his rules. The Omnivore would be proud.:_ Selena didn't say anything.

"So what was your dad like?" Sam asked Max.

"Just a normal dad." Max replied.

"So, when you found your dad…"

"I woke up. I heard the engine running. I don't know why he did it." Lie.

"I know it's rough losing a parent, especially when you don't have all the answers." Selena turned away and walked over to Ms. Miller.

"Excuse me. Can I use your restroom?" Selena asked.

"Sure. Though you may have to wait. Father Simmons is using it." Selena nodded and headed to the stairs, following Dean's scent. She silently walked down the hall and turned the corner, Dean was scanning the rooms with a device that had two green laser beams crossed together. She came up behind Dean, who felt like something was behind him turned to look, he jumped in surprise at the sight of Selena.

"Son of a-" Dean put a hand to chest to try and calm down his pounding heart. "Dammit, Selena. Make some noise next time" Selena stared at him amused. Dean sighed and went back to scanning the rooms but Dean tensed when they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Dean put the device in his jacket and turned to see Sam came into view, Dean relaxed.

"Anything?" Sam asked. Dean walked over to him.

"Zip." He replied. They made their back downstairs.

 **Xxx**

Dean was cleaning the guns, while Sam was putting up notes on the wall. They were in their motel room.

"So, what do you have?" Dean asked.

"A lot of nothing." Sam replied. "Nothing bad has happened in the Miller house since it was built."

"What about the land?"

"No graveyards, battlefields, tribal lands, or any other kind of atrocity on or near the property." Sam sat down on the bed.

"Hey, man, I told you. I searched that house up and down. There were no cold spots, no sulfur scents, nada."

"And the family said everything was normal?"

"Well, if there was a demon or a poltergeist in there, don't you think somebody would have noticed something? I used the infrared thermal scanner. There's nothing."

"So, what, you think Jim Miller killed himself and my dream was just some freakish coincidence?" Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm pretty sure that there's nothing supernatural about that house."

"Yeah. Well…you know, maybe, uh, maybe it has nothing to do with the house." Sam winced, feeling a headache start to begin. He put a hand to his forehead. "Maybe it's just a – gosh – maybe it's connected to Jim in some other way." Dean looked at Sam, worried.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. Sam exhaled sharply.

"Aah! Yeah, my head!" Sam responded, crouching down on the floor in pain.

"Sam?" Dean and Selena went over to their brother. "Hey, what's going on? Talk to me." Sam breathed heavily and looked at Dean but he wasn't seeing him, Selena, or the motel room, he was seeing something else.

 _Roger Miller walked into his kitchen carrying groceries. He set them down and took out a beer. As he was drinking, a shadow went by in the dark living room, then the kitchen window opens by itself as Roger started putting away his groceries. Roger paused and looked at the window curiously, he walked over to the window and closed it, then locked it. He went back to putting away the groceries, unnoticed by him the lock unlocked itself and the window opened again. Roger tried to close the window but it wouldn't budge, he then stuck his head out the window to see if something was preventing from closing, when suddenly the window came down, decapitating him._

Reality came into focus as Sam's vision came to an end. He looked at Dean.

"It's happening again." Sam said, panting. "Something's gonna kill Roger Miller."

*TIME SKIP*

Roger Miller." Sam spoke to the person on the phone as they sped down the road. "No, no, just the address please. Okay thanks." He closed his phone and looked at Dean. "450 West Grove, apartment 1120."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"If you're gonna hurl, I'll pull the car over, cause the upholstery…"

"I'm fine. Just drive."

"All right." The car was quiet before Sam sighed.

"Dean, I'm scared, man. These nightmares weren't bad enough, now I'm seeing things when I'm awake? And these visions or whatever, they're getting more intense and painful." He said.

"Come on, man." Dean said. "It will be all right. You'll be fine."

"What is it about the Millers? Why am I connected to them? Why am I watching them die? Why the hell is this happening to me?"

"I don't know, Sam. But we'll figure it out. We face the unexplainable every single day. This is just another day."

"No. It's never been _us_. It's never been in the family like this. Tell the truth. You can't tell me this doesn't freak you out." Dean went silent for a moment then he spoke.

"It doesn't freak me out." Selena gazed at Dean, the hitch in his heart and the scent of lying caught by her enhanced senses. Sam regarded Dean for a moment before turning forward, the car descended into silence. They pulled up to the apartments and saw Roger walking down the sidewalk towards his home, Sam called out.

"Hey, Roger!"

"Hey, hold up a second." Dean said. Roger looked at them annoyed.

"What are you guys, missionaries? Leave me alone."

"Please!" Dean parked the car and the siblings got out, they hurried across the street. "Hey, Roger, we're trying to help!" Roger entered the apartment building and closed the door before Sam could get there. "Please! Hey, hey! Hey, hey hey!"

"I don't want your help."

"We're not for the church. You to listen to us."

"Roger, you're in danger!" But Roger was already gone.

"Come on, come on." They rushed to the side door, kicking it open and climbing up to the fire escape . The siblings ran up the stairs as fast as they could but paused halfway up when they heard a loud bang, making them go up the stairs faster. When Dean made it to Roger's apartment, he was greeted with the sight of Roger's decapitated head in a flower planter outside his window. Dean looked at the head in shock, then he looked through the blood stained window to see if anybody was in the apartment. Sam and Selena came up next to him, Selena taking in the scene with indifference.

 _:That's two killed. Jim and Roger Miller._ Cheshire said, a hint of approval in her tone. _:I have to hand to the cub, he's pretty good at killing. Leaving no trace of evidence:_

' _Hn.'_

 _:Reminds me of you.:_ Selena gave no reply. _:Usually I wouldn't even think of comparing us to an herbivore but if the cub is going through what we think he's going through…:_ Selena let out a soft growl as her scar gave a twinge of pain. Dean flinched back suddenly and took his hands from the railings, he took out rags from his pocket.

"Here. Start wiping down your fingerprints. We don't want the cops to know we where here. Go, go. Come on." Sam took one of the rags and the brothers started erasing any evidence that they were there. "I'm gonna take a look inside." Dean opened a window and stepped inside the apartment. He came back out minutes later and the siblings descended down the fire escape. "I'm telling you, there was nothing in there. There's no signs, either, just like the Miller's house." Dean said as they were about to cross the street.

"I saw something in the vision, like a dark shape." A car honked and Dean held Sam back from going any further until the car passed by. "Something was stalking Roger."

"Well, whatever it was, we can be sure it's not connected to their house."

"No, it's connected to the family itself. So, what do you think, like a vengeful spirit?" Sam asked.

"A few have been known to latch onto families, follow them for years." Dean replied as they got into the Impala.

"Banshees?

"Basically like a curse. Maybe Roger and Jim Miller got involved in something heavy, something curse worthy."

"Yeah. And now something's out for revenge, and the men in their family are dying." A though popped into Sam's head. "Hey, you think Max is in danger?"

"Let's figure it out before he is." Dean turned on the Impala.

"Well, I know one thing I have in common with these people."

"What is that?"ok

"Both are families are cursed."

"Our family's not cursed." Dean denied. "We've just…had our dark spots."

"Our spots are pretty deep."

"You're…" Dean tried to find a word but finished lamely. "…dark" The tires screeched as the Impala drove down the street.

 **Xxx**

The next day the siblings visited the Miller's, Sam and Dean were in their priest outfits. As soon as Selena stepped in the house, she was almost overwhelmed at the scent of sadness that was now lingering in the air. She turned her attention to Max, noticing that he seemed to be a little uncomfortable.

"My mom's resting. She's pretty wrecked." Max said as he led them into the living room.

"Of course." Dean said.

"All these people kept coming with, like, casseroles. I finally had to tell them all to go away. You know, cause nothing says "I'm sorry" like a tuna casserole." Sam chuckled softly and Max gave an awkward smile, he gestured for them to sit down. They sat down.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay." Max replied.

"Your dad and your uncle were – were they close?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, they were brothers. They used to hang out all the time when I was little."

"But not lately much?"

"No, it's not that. It's just, we used to be neighbors when I was a kid. We lived next door, so he was over all the time."

"Right. So how was it in that house when you were a kid?" The scent of fear and hate wafted into Selena's nose as Max hesitated a bit before answering.

"Fine." Selena narrowed her eyes, feeling icy rage and Cheshire growled, baring her fangs.

 _:If the cub didn't already kill them, I would tear those useless waste of cells apart limb from fucking limb!:_ Selena mentally agreed. She had experienced abuse before and it costed her a lot. Her scar twinged in pain again.

"All good memories?" Dean asked. "You remember anything…unusual? Something involving your father and your uncle maybe?"

"Why do you – why do you ask?"

"Just a question."

"No. There was nothing. We were totally normal…happy."

"Good. This good. Well, you must be exhausted. We should take off."

"Right. Thanks."

"Yeah." The siblings stood up and left the Miller's home.

"Nobody's family is totally normal and happy." Dean said as they neared the Impala. "You see when he was talking about his old house?"

"He sounded scared."

"Max isn't telling us everything. I system we go find the old neighborhood, find out what life was really like for the Millers." They got in the car.

*TIME SKIP*

They had found out the address of the Miller's old house was a d drove to the location. They were now talking to a neighbor.

"Have you lived in the neighborhood very long?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. Almost twenty years now. It's nice and quiet. Why, you looking to buy?"

"No, no, actually, we were just wondering if you might recall a family that used to live right across the street, I believe."

"Yeah, the Millers. They had a little boy named Max." The man frowned and nodded.

"Yeah, I remember them. The brother had the place next door." Dean looked over his shoulder at the house across the street, then looked back at the neighbor when he continued talking. "So, what's this about? That poor kid okay?" Sam furrowed his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in all my life, I've never seen a child treated like that. I mean, I'd hear Mr. Miller yelling and throwing things clear across the street. He was a mean drunk. He used to beat the tar out of Max – bruises. Broke his arms two times that I know of." The neighbor told them.

"And this happens regularly?"

"Practically everyday. In tract that thug brother of his was just as likely to take a swing at the boy. But the worst part was the stepmother. She'd just stand there, checked out. Never lifted a finger to protect him. I must have called the police seven or eight times. Never did any good."

"Now you said "stepmother."

"I think his real mom died in some sort of accident. Car accident, I think." The neighbor looked at Sam in worry as he noticed Sam holding a hand to his head, grimacing in pain. "Are you okay there?"

"Yeah." Sam grunted. Dean realized Sam was probably getting another vision decided to end the questioning.

"Thanks for your time." He said.

"Yeah, thank you." They turned and walked to the car. "Ow!"

"You all right?"

"Yeah. God." Dean opened the car door for him but Sam stared as reality started blurring.

 _Ms. Miller was in the kitchen chopping sticks of celery._

" _I don't know what you mean by that?" She said, putting the chopped celery into a bowl. "You know I never did anything." She looked at the person she was talking to._

" _That's right. You didn't do anything." Max said. He walked towards her, the knife that was on the counter rattled. "You didn't stop them, not once." The knife suddenly levitated into the air, sharp end pointing at Ms. Miller._

" _How did you?" She asked, shocked and a little scared. Max took a step towards her and the knife floated up to her face, she gasped and took a step back but the knife followed her. "Max, please!" She backed up against the wall with the knife now pointed directly at her eye._

" _For every time you stood there and watched, pretending it wasn't happening."_

" _I'm sorry." Max shook his head._

" _No, you're not. You just don't want to die." Ms. Miller sobbed._

" _Please!" Max didn't say anything as the knife backed up a little and then flew into her eye, going through the back of her head and killing her. Max sighed, blinking away his tears._

Sam came out of his vision and looked at Dean.

"We need to go to the Miller house now." He said. They got in the car and headed to the Millers. "Max is doing it. Everything I've been seeing."

"You sure about this?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I saw him."

"How's he pulling it off?"

"I don't know. It looked like telekinesis."

"So he's psychic? He's a spoon bender?"

"I didn't realize it, but this whole time, he was there. He was outside the garage when his dad died. He was in the apartment when his uncle died. These visions – I wasn't connected to the Millers. I was connecting to Max. The thing I don't get is why, man. I guess because we're so alike."

"What are you talking about? Dude's nothing like you."

"We both have psychic abilities. We both-"

"Both what? Sam, Max is a monster. He's already killed two people. Now he's gunning for a third."

"Well, with what he went through – the beatings – to want revenge on those people. I'm sorry, man. I'd hate to say it, but it's not that insane."

"Yeah, but it doesn't justify murdering your entire family." Selena's eyes snapped to Dean when he said that and she glared.

' _How would one who's never been abused before know what's it's like?'_ She thought, remembering all the times she would be beaten. She gritted her teeth as the pain in her scar intensified the more she remembered. _'The feeling of angry as you can do nothing but take the beatings and hope it will be over soon. The feeling of confusion and betrayal because you don't know why your parents, the ones who are supposed to love and protect you, is beating you until your bloody and unconscious.'_

"Dean-" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"He's no different than anything else we've hunted. All right? We got to end him." Sam gaped at Dean.

"We're not gonna kill Max." He said. They got to the Miller's house and Dean parked the car, he looked at Sam exasperated.

"Then what? Hand him over to the cops and say, "Lock him up, Officer. He kills with the power of his mind."

"Forget it. No way, man."

"Sam-"

"Dean, he's a person. We talk to him. Hey, promise me you'll follow my lead on this one."

"All right, fine. But I'm not letting him hurt anybody else." Dean reached over to the glove compartment and opened it, taking out a gun. They got out of the car and walked up to the house, Dean rammed open the door. Ms. Miller and Max looked at them startled.

"Fathers, Sister?" Ms. Miller asked, confused.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt."

"Max, could we, uh…could we talk to you outside for just one second?" Sam asked.

"About what?"

"It's private. I wouldn't want to bother your mother with it. We won't be long at all, though. I promise." Max and Ms. Miller looked at each other then looked back at the siblings.

"Okay."

"Great." Max walked towards them and the siblings walked to the door. It seemed like it was going perfectly but it was ruined when Max c ugh sight of the gun in Dean's pants reflected in the mirror as he reached for the door. He stopped and when Dean opened the door, it slammed shut. So did the all the windows and blinds. Max started baking away.

"You're not from the church!" Dean took out his gun and aimed it, but it flew from his hand to the floor in front of Max. Max picked it up.

"Max, what's happening?!" Ms. Miller asked, alarmed.

"Shut up." Max responded, aiming the gun at the siblings.

"What are you doing?" Max looked at her and she went flying backwards into the kitchen, hitting her head on the edge of the counter.

"I said shut up!"

"Max, calm down."

"Who are you?!"

"We just want to talk to you."

"Yeah, right. That's why you brought this!"

"That was a mistake, all right? So was lying about who we were, but no more lying, okay? Just, please, just hear me out."

"About what?"

"I saw you do it. I saw you kill your dad and your uncle before it happened."

"What?"

"I'm having visions, Max, about you."

"You're crazy."

"So you weren't gonna launch a knife at your stepmom." Sam pointed to his eye. "Right here? Is it that hard to believe, Max? Look what you can do. Max, I was drawn here, all right? I think I'm here to help you."

"No one can help me."

"Let me try. We'll just talk…me and you. We'll get Dean, Selena, and Alice out of here."

"Uhn-Uhn, no way." Dean said. They looked up as the chandelier above them started shaking.

"Nobody leaves this house!"

"And nobody has to, all right? They'll just go upstairs."

"Sam, we're not leaving you alone with him."

"He won't be alone." Selena said, turning their attention to her. "I would also like to talk to the boy." She heard Cheshire snort at the irony.

 _:An abuse victim helping another abuse victim. So very different, yet similar in some ways.:_ Sam turned to Max.

"Is that okay?" Max didn't answer. "Look, Max, you're in charge here, all right? We all know that. No one's gonna do anything that you don't want to do, but I'm talking five minutes here, man.

"Sam." Sam held a finger, stopping Dean while Max thought about Sam's offer.

"Five minutes." Max said. The chandelier stopped shaking. "Go." Max kept the gun pointed at Dean as he went to help Alice up.

 **Xxx**

A letter opener started spinning on its own as Max used his powers, Selena and Sam watched him cautiously. They had seated themselves in the living room while Dean had taken Alice upstairs.

"Look, I can't begin to understand what you went through." Sam said.

"That's right, you can't." Max said, while looking at the spinning letter opener.

"But, Max, this has to stop."

"It will…after my stepmother" Selena narrowed her eyes.

"Will it really stop?" She questioned. " What if this happens again? Would you kill them, too? Let your stepmother go."

"Selena's right. You need to let her go."

"Why?"

"Did she beat you?"

"No, but she never tried to save me. She's a part of it, too."

"Look, what they did to you. What they all did to you growing up, they deserved to be punished-" Max looked at Sam.

"Growing up? Try last week." Max stood up and pulled up his jacket and shirt, showing a bruise that covered the right side of his body." My dad still hit me, just in places people wouldn't see it. Old habits die hard, I guess" He let go of his clothes and sat back down and went back to staring at the letter opener.

"I'm sorry."

"When I first found out I could move things, it was a gift. My whole life, I was helpless, but now I had this. So last week, dad gets drunk – first time in a long time – and he beats me to hell – first time in a long time. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why didn't you just leave?" Sam asked. The letter opener fell abruptly, starling Sam.

"It wasn't about getting away." Max replied.

"It was about not being afraid, wasn't it? If you ran away, that would mean they won. And you wouldn't want that, correct?" Selena asked.

"Yeah. When my dad used to look at me, there was hate in his eyes. Do you know what that feels like?"

"No."

' _Yes.'_ Selena thought to herself. A pair of blue eyes, darkened with murderous hate flashed in her mind, a voice screeching.

" _I wish I'd never given birth to you!"_

"He blamed me for everything. For his job, for his life, for my mom's death."

"Why would he blame you for your mom's death?"

"Because she died in my nursery while I asleep in my crib," Sam and Selena's eyes widen, shocked at that piece of information. "as If that makes it my fault."

"She died in your nursery?"

"Yeah, there was a fire, and he'd get drunk and babble on like she died in some insane way. He said she burned up, pinned to the ceiling." Sam felt anger rise as he realized that it was the same way that his mom and Jessica died. Selena narrowed her eyes in thought.

' _So the herbivore killed Max's mom, our mom, and Sam's girlfriend. But why?'_ Cheshire's tail flicked slightly.

 _:I was locked away deep in your inner mind, so I couldn't hear or see anything that was going on. Did you notice anything the night Mary died?:_ Selena went quiet for a moment.

' _I saw…yellow eyes…'_ Cheshire's ears perked up in surprise.

 _:Like-:_

' _Yes. I couldn't move, it was like I pinned by something. I watched as Mary, the woman who raised me and my litter mates with such a gentle hand, was burned before my very eyes.'_ She growled mentally. _'I was too weak back then, but now…when I find that mutt, I'll rip out his eyes and then his heart.'_ Cheshire smiled, purring in agreement. Selena turned her attention back to Max and Sam.

"Listen to me, Max." Sam started. "What your dad said about what happened to your mom…it's real."

"What?"

"It happened to me and Selena's mom, too, exactly the same – my nursery, my crib. My dad saw her on the ceiling."

"Your dad must have been as drunk as mine." Max said, doubt in his tone.

"No, no, it's the same thing, Max. The same thing killed our mothers."

"That's impossible."

"This must be why I've been having visions during the day, why they're getting more intense. Because you and I must be connected in some way. Your abilities, they started six, seven months ago, right? Out of the blue?

"How do you know that?"

"Because that's when my abilities started, Max. I mean yours seem to be much further along, but still, this means something, right? I mean, for some reason, you and I…you and I were chosen."

"For what?"

"I don't know. But, Dean, Selena, and I – my brother, sister, and I – we're hunting for your mom's killer and we can find answers, answers that can help us both. But you got to let us go, Max. You got to let your stepmother go."

"No. What they did to me – I still have nightmares. I'm still scared all the time, like I'm just waiting for that next beating. I'm just tired of being scared." Max stood up, heading for the stairs. "If I do this, it will be over." Sam stood up and got in front of Max, stopping him.

"Look, don't you get it? It won't. The nightmares won't end, Max." Sam said, trying to persuade Max to stop. "Not like this. It's just…more pain, and it makes you as bad as them. Max, you don't have to go through all this by yourself." Max was silent for a second, then he spoke.

"I'm sorry." The closet behind Sam opened and he was pushed into it, Selena went to restrain Max, but since she was playing weak, she got pushed into the closet as well. Max moved a cabinet in front of the closet door, breaking the doorknob. He then began to walk up the stairs, ignoring Sam's calls for him.

 **Xxx**

 _The door to the bedroom where Dean was tending to Alice opened and the two looked up to see Max walk in, the door closing behind him. Dean stood up and walked towards Max, but was sent flying into the wall and falling to the floor._

" _Max." Alice said as Max took Dean's gun out. Dean got up and Max aimed it at him, he let go of it and it levitated. Dean stopped as the gun began to float towards him, it cocked itself and then it turned to Alice._

" _Max." Alice said, standing up, the gun still aimed at her. Dean tried to get in front of her but the gun aimed at him next, keeping him where he was._

" _Stay back." Max said. "It's not about you."_

" _You want to kill her, you got to go through me first" Dean said._

" _Okay." The gun fired and blood splatter on the wall as Dean fell down dead with a bullet in his head._

Sam breathed heavily as his vision stopped.

"No." He felt a jolt of desperation run through him. "No! Ahh!" Selena's eyes widen slightly as the cabinet in front of the door was pushed away. Sam stared at the door in shock and pushed it open cautiously. He and Selena exited the closet and hurried up the stairs and down the hall, Sam rammed open the door, interrupting Max from making his vision come true. "No, don't! Don't! Please. Please, Max, we can help you, all right? But this, what you're doing…it's not the solution. It's not gonna fix anything." Max was silent, tears coming down his cheeks.

"Your right." He said. Sam smiled, thinking he'd put down the gun, but his hopes were dashed as Max turned around and shot himself in the head.

"No!" Alice, Dean, and Sam gaped in shock and disbelief at Max's body, Selena just looked on emotionlessly.

 _'At least you are free now.'_

*TIME SKIP*

The police carried Max's body out as a cop questioned Alice over what happened.

"Max attacked me. He threatened me with a gun." Alice explained.

"And these three?" The cop asked, gesturing to the siblings standing a few feet away.

"They're...family friends. I called them as soon as Max arrived. I was scared." Her voice broke, eyes beginning to get wet. "They tried to stop him. They fought or the gun."

"Where did Max get the gun?"

"I don't know." Alice sobbed. "He...showed up with it, and he..." She trailed off, crying.

"It's all right, Ms. Miller."

"I lost everyone."

"Okay." The cop looked at the siblings. "We'll give you a call if we have any further questions."

"Thanks, Officer." Dean said. He turned to Sam and Selena. "Come on." They left the house and walked towards the Impala.

"If I just said something else, gotten through to him somehow." Sam said, shaking his head in regret.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Torture yourself. It wouldn't have matter what you said. Max was far too gone."

"When I think about how he looked at me, right before...I should have done something."

"Come on, man. You risked your life. I mean, yeah, maybe if we'd have gotten there twenty years earlier." Sam as he walked around the car to the passenger side.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. We're lucky we had dad." Dean stared at him surprised, then he smirked a little.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Well, it could have gone a whole nother way after mom. A little more tequila, a little less demon hunting, then we would have had Max's childhood. All things considered, we turned out okay...thanks to him." Dean looked at the Miller house, then looked at Sam.

"All things considered." They got in the car and drove back to the motel.

 **Xxx**

Once they got back to the motel, the siblings began to pack their stuff and put it in the car.

"Dean, I've been thinking." Sam said.

"That's never a good thing." Dean joked.

"I'm serious. I've been thinking, why would this demon or whatever it is, why would it kill mom and Jessica and Max's mother, you know? What does it what?"

"No idea."

"Well,you think maybe it was after us, after Max and me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I mean, either telekinesis or premonitions - we both had abilities, you know? Maybe it was after us or some reason."

"Sam, if it wanted you, it would have just taken you, okay? This is not your fault. It's not about you."

"Then what is it about?" Dean turned to Sam.

"It's about that damn thing that did this to our family. The thing that we're gonna find, the thing that we're gonna kill - and that's all."

"Actually, there's, uh...there's something else, too." Selena looked at Sam with curiosity, she wondered if he was going to tell Dean about his new ability.

"Oh, jeez, what?"

"When Max locked me and Selena in that closet, with that big cabinet against the door...I moved it." Sam cleared his throat after dropping the bombshell. Dean chuckled, misunderstanding what Sam meant.

"You got more upper-body strength than I gave you credit for."

"No, man, I moved it it, like...Max."

"Oh." Dean was silent for a second. "Right."

"Yeah." Dean turned an grabbed a spoon, he then held it up.

"Bend this."

"I can't turn it on and off, Dean."

"Well, how'd you do it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I can't control it. I just..." Sam tried to explain it. "I saw you die, and it just came out of me like a punch, like a freak adrenaline thing." Dean threw put the spoon down and walked over to the bed, putting a shirt in his duffle bag.

"Well, I'm sure it won't happen again."

"Yeah, maybe. Aren't you worried, man? Aren't you worried that I could turn into Max or something?"

"Nope. No, way. You know why?"

"No, why?"

"Because you have two advantages that Max didn't have."

"Dad? Because dad's not here, Dean."

"No." Dean said, putting on his jacket. "Me and Selena. As long as we're around, nothing bad's gonna happen to you." Dean picked up his bag and walked over to Sam. "Now, the. I know what we need to do about your premonitions. I know where we have to go."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Vegas." Dean replied. He smiled and Sam stared at him blankly before scoffing and walking out of the room, Selena following him."What? Come on, man. Craps table. We'd clean up." Dean turned off the lights and looked at Sam with an unknown look, he then closed the door to the motel room.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Selena walked around the parking lot of an apartment building that her brothers were in, they were talking to a boy that had seen something drag a guy away into the night. She looked at the ground and titled her head as she saw marks on the ground. Kneeling down, she looked closer at the marks and concluded it was from fingernails. She narrowed her eyes and stood back up, heading back to the car as she noticed Dean and Sam walking out of the building.

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings were at a bar called the Kugel Keg, they were discussing the case.

"So, the local police have now ruled out foul play." Sam informed Selena, who was sitting next to him glaring out from behind her bangs, tense, and Dean, who was playing darts. "Apparently there were signs of a struggle." Sam looked at Dean.

"They could be right. Could just be a kidnapping. Maybe this isn't our kind of gig." Dean said, throwing a dart at the dart board.

"Yeah, maybe not. Except for this. Dad marked the area, Dean, possible hunting grounds of a phantom attacker." Dean walked over to Sam and Selena to look at their Dad's journal.

"Why would he even do that?"

"Well, he found a lot of folklore about a dark figure that comes out at night, grabs people, then vanishes. He found this, too. This country has more missing persons per capita than anywhere else in the state."

"That is weird." Dean said, going back to throwing darts."

"Yeah."

"Don't Phantom Attackers usually snatched people from their beds? Jenkins was taken from a parking lot."

"Well, there are all kinds. Springfield Jacks, Phantom Gassers. They take people anywhere, anytime. Look, Dean, I don't know if this is our kind of gig, either."

"Yeah, you're right. We should ask around more tomorrow."

"Right. I saw this motel five miles back."

"Whoa, whoa. Easy. Let's have another round."

"We should get an early start." Sam said, standing up.

"You really know how to have fun, don't you, grandma? All right." Dean threw his last dart. "I'll meet you outside. I got to take a leak." He picked up his jacket and headed to the bathroom. Sam gathered his papers and journal before he and Selena left the bar. As they were walking to the car, they heard the something metal dragging on the ground. They paused and looked around for the sound but they saw nothing, except Selena heard heartbeats. She grew cautious.

"We should head back inside." Selena said. Sam didn't look at her, instead setting the journal down on the trunk of the Impala and taking out a flashlight for his pocket. He knelt to the ground, shining the light under the car to look under it. A cat suddenly screeched at him angrily and he jumped back, startled. He chuckled at himself for being scared of cat, standing up and walking to the drivers side of the Impala. Selena heard wheezing and was about to warn Sam, when she heard a heartbeat behind her. She let out a low grunt as something hard hit in her the head and everything turned black.

 **Xxx**

Dean came out of the bar a few minutes later and walked over to the Impala. He looked curiously at a cat sitting on a car before he noticed his father's journal on the Impala trunk. He picked it up and opened the car door expecting Sam and Selena to be in there, but they weren't in the car. Dean closed the door and looked around thinking they would come walking into view but they didn't, he started to feel unease. A couple people walked out of the bar and he walked over to a couple.

"Hey, you guys been outside around here in like the hour or so?" Dean asked them. They shook their heads no and Dean walked away, the feeling of unease growing by the second. He started looking for Sam and Selena, calling their names.

"Sam! Selena!" He looked up and saw surveillance cameras on a street light, he then walked to the middle of the road. "Sam? Selena?"

The next day Dean went to the sheriff's department to report his missing siblings.

"What can I do for you, Officer Washington?" A female deputy asked.

"I'm working two missing persons report." Dean replied. The deputy's eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't know the Jenkins case was being covered by the state. And I wasn't told there were two other people missing."

"Uh, no, no, actually it's my cousins that are missing. We were having a few last night at this bar down by the highway, and I haven't seen them since."

"Does your cousins have a drinking problem?"

"Sam?" Dean scoffed. "Two beers and he's doing karaoke. And Selena doesn't drink. They weren't drunk. They were taken."

"All right. What's their names?" she asked, walking to a computer and sitting down. Dean walked behind the desk, following her.

"Winchester. Sam and Selena Winchester."

"Like the rifle?"

"Like the rifle." Dean sat down. The deputy typed Sam's name into the person's database. Three results popped up.

"Samuel and Selena Winchester. So you know that their brother, Dean Winchester, died in St. Louis. And, uh, was suspected of murder." She looked at Dean.

"Yeah, Dean." He chuckled. "Kind of the black sheep of the family. Handsome, though." The deputy typed in a few more things and no results popped up.

"Well, they're not showing up in any current field reports."

"Oh, I are lady have a lead. I saw a surveillance camera out by the highway."

"Uh-huh. The county traffic cam."

"Right. Yeah, I'm thinking the camera picked up whatever took them. Or whoever"

"I have access to the traffic cam footage down at the county Works Department, but…well, in the meantime, let's do this right." The deputy stood up and turned, getting papers for Dean. "Why don't you fill out a missing persons report." She turned back to him and gave a clipboard with the report on it and a pen. "And sit tight over here." Dean stared blankly at the deputy as annoyance was starting to rise, he didn't have time to fill out paperwork while his siblings were God knows where and something was doing God knows what to them.

"Officer, look, uh…they're family. And I kind of look out for them. You got to let me go with you." Dean said.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that." The deputy replied.

"Well, tell me something. You county has its fair share of missing persons. Any of them come back." The deputy looked down. No, none of the missing persons had come back. "Sam and Selena are my responsibility, and they're coming back. I'm bringing them back." The deputy and Dean stared at each other, determination on his face.

 **Xxx**

Sam woke up in a cage inside of what looked like a barn. He remembered that he and Selena were by the Impala and something grabbed him from behind, then darkness. A flash of grey out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and Sam turned to look, he saw another cage to the left of with a silent Selena sitting in the middle of it.

"Selena." Sam called, standing up and crouching a bit due to his height. "Selena." Selena's ears twitched and she turned her head towards Sam, she then stood up. "You okay?" Selena nodded, ignoring Cheshire's berating grumbles. She pointed to the cage behind Sam, he turned to where she was pointing and saw a man lying in the cage unconscious.

 **Xxx**

Dean was sitting on a bench, waiting for the deputy to return.

"Greg." Dean turned as the deputy called his name. She was carrying papers. "I think we got something." She handed Dean the papers. "These traffic cams take an image every three second as part of the Amber Alert Program. These images were all taken around the time that your cousins disappeared." Dean flipped through the images.

"This isn't what I'm looking for." Dean said.

"Just wait. Next one." Dean flipped to the next page, it showed a trailer truck. "This one was taken right after Sam and Selena left the bar. Look at the back end of that thing." Dean gave her a glance but did as was told. "Now look at the plates."

"The plates look new. It was probably stolen. So whoever's driving that rust bucket must be involved." A van drove by and Dean noticed how weird the engine sounded, like it was whining. It seemed familiar. "You hear that engine?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Like a whining growl, isn't it?"

"Sure." As Dean continued hearing the engine, he suddenly had a realization.

"I'll be damned."

 **Xxx**

Selena watched as Sam tried to break the cage door open. She knew it was futile, the cages seemed to be hooked up to some sort of opening mechanism.

 _:Why not turn into mist and get out of here?:_ Cheshire asked. She had gone silent after berating her for getting kidnapped by pathetic herbivores. _:Then we could kill our wannabe kidnappers.:_ Selena focused her gaze on a wall, hearing four calm heartbeats meters away. She could kill them, it would be very easy to sneak up on them and snap their necks. She flexed her hand and looked at it, seeing the blood and skin on it from when she had scratched one the kidnappers on the face. She was getting hungry anyway. Sam gave up trying to break the door and sat down, the siblings looked over at the unconscious Man as he let out a groan. The man held on the cage bars to help him stand, while he groaned.

"You're alive?" Sam asked. "Are you okay?"

"Does it looked like I'm doing okay?" The man replied. Cheshire's smile grew noticing the man's nervous looks at the barn door.

 _:He's like a mouse. Can I play with him?:_ Selena didn't respond.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know. Country, I think. Smells like the country."

"You're Alvin Jenkins, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Sam chuckled.

"Wow. We were looking for you." Jenkins looked at Sam.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, no offense but this is a piss – poor rescue."

"Well, out brother's out there right now, too. He's looking for us, so…"

"So, he's not going to find us. We're in the middle of know where, waiting for them to come back here and do God know what to us." Sam became curious about their kidnappers, he thought it was some sort of monster.

"What are they? Have you've seen them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do they look like?" Before Jenkins could answer, the barn door unlocked.

"See for yourself." The hinges creaked as the door opened and two hooded figures come in. Selena smirked as she smelled the blood on one of the figures, she flexed her hand while Cheshire laughed. Jenkins got close to the door of his cage but a big stick banging on the door made him step back. A buzzer sounded and the door to Jenkins cage unlocked, one of the figures opened it.

"Leave me alone! Don't you touch me! Leave me alone!" Jenkins yelled as the figure came in and set down a plate of food on the ground. Once the figure exited the cage, Jenkins went over to the food and began eating. Selena watched with narrowed eyes as one of the figures banged on Sam's cage, probably to scare him. Sam noticed something about the figures.

"I'll be damned." He said lowly as the two figures left the barn. "They're just people."

"Yeah. What did you expect?"

"How often do they feed you?"

"Once a day. They use that thing over there to open the gates."

"And that's the only time you see them?"

"So far, but I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Ned Beatty time, man."

"I think that's the least of your worries right now."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Sam reached up through the holes, trying to reach a electrical cable above his cage.

"What do you think they want?"

"Depends on who they are." Sam grabbed the cable and tried to pull it down.

"They're a bunch of psycho hillbilly rednecks, if you ask me, looking for love in all the wrong places." Jenkins said. Sam grunted as he pulled on the cable, it started to loosen slightly.

 **Xxx**

The deputy and Dean were driving down the highway, following the traffic cams so they could find the trailer truck.

"Okay." The deputy said. "The next traffic cam is fifty miles from here, and your pickup didn't pass that one, so…"

"So they must have pulled off somewhere." Dean finished, looking at a map. "I don't se any other roads here."

"Well, a lot of these backwoods properties have their own private roads."

"Great." The deputy's computer beeps and she looks at it, she saw she had a message and opened it. The deputy glanced at Dean, feeling suspicion rise in her as she finished reading the message.

"So, Gregory…"

"Yeah."

"I ran your badge number. It's routine when we're working with State Police, for accounting purposes and what have you. And, uh, they just got back to me." The deputy pulled over, Dean looked at her confused. "It says here your budge was stolen." Dean gave her a surprised expression. "And here's a picture of you." She turned the computer screen towards Dean, it showed the real Gregory Washington, who was a black man. Dean looked at the deputy, thinking of an excuse.

"I lost some weight." He said. The deputy shook her head, exasperated. "And I got that Michael Jackson skin disease."

"Okay, would you step out of the car, please?" She asked, unblinking her seat belt.

"Look, look. You want to me arrest me, that's fine. I'll cooperate, I swear. But first, please let me find Sam and Selena."

"I don't even know who you are. Or if these San and Selena people are missing."

"Look into my eyes and tell if I'm lying about this."

"Identity theft? You're impersonating an officer."

"Here's the thing. When we were young, I pretty much pulled them from the fire. And ever since then I felt responsible for them. You know, like it's my job to keep them safe. I'm just afraid if we don't find them fast…please." Dean pleaded, expression desperate. "They're my family." But the deputy was moved.

"I'm sorry. You've given me no choice. I have to take you in." She looked up at the car visor which held a picture of her and man smiling together. She then exhaled sharply and put on her seat belt.

"After we find Sam and Selena Winchester."

 **Xxx**

What is your name again?" Jenkins asked Sam, who was still trying to break the cable.

"it's Sam." Sam replied.

"Why don't you give it up, Sammy? There's no way out."

"Don't…call me…Sammy!" Sam fell back as something snaps, dust falling on him. He coughed and waved a hand to clear the air of dust.

"What is it?" Sam picked up a metal ring and looked at it.

"It's a bracket."

"Oh, thank God – a bracket. Now we got them, huh?" Jenkins said, sarcasm and annoyance in his tone. Suddenly the buzzer sounded and Jenkins cage door unlocked, opening slightly. "Must have been a short." Jenkins stood up, walked over to the door and cautiously looked out the cage. "Maybe you knocked something loose." Selena mentally scoffed, she knew trap when she saw one.

' _Fool.'_ Jenkins stepped out of the cage.

"I think you should get back in there." Sam warned. He got the feeling that something wasn't right.

"What?"

"This isn't right."

"Don't you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, but that was too easy."

"I'm gonna get out of here. I'm gonna send help, okay? Don't worry."

"No. I'm serious. Jenkins, this might be a trap."

"Bye, Sammy." Jenkins ignored Sam's protests and left the barn.

"Jenkins!"

"He's dead." Selena said, tone indifferent. Sam glanced at her and then looked back towards the barn door. He knew Selena was right as the cage door swung close and locked. He hit his cage out of frustration. Selena ears focused on Jenkins, she could hear the rain falling, pounding heartbeats, then the sound of whooping and the splatters of mud as shoes made contact with the ground. She heard Jenkins yell, his heart rate picking up speed, then grunts and laughter. She and Sam heard his screams as Jenkins was killed.

 **Xxx**

The next day the deputy and Dean were walking towards the car, each with a cup of coffee in their hand.

"Okay, Officer." Dean said. "Look, I don't mean to push my luck."

"Your luck is so pressed." The deputy stated.

"Right. I was wondering…"Dean stopped and turned to her. "Why are you helping me out, anyway? Why don't you just lock me up?"

"My brother Riley disappeared three years ago – a lot like Sam and Selena. We searched for him, but…nothing. I know what it's like to feel responsible for someone and for them…" The deputy fell silent for a second, then turned to the car. "Come one. Let's keep at it." Dean stared after her, feeling a mutual understanding with the deputy. They got in the car.

*TIME SKIP*

The car turned a curve when Dean noticed something.

"Pull over. Pull over herd." The deputy pulled over and Dean got out of the car, the deputy got out of the car, too, looking at Dean curiously. "This is the first turnoff I've seen so far." Dean explained.

"You stay here. I'll check it out." The deputy said. Dean glanced at her.

"No way." She paused, turning to him.

"Hey. You're a civilian – and a felon, I think. I'm not taking you with me."

"You're not going without me." The deputy exhaled sharply, knowing that Dean wouldn't take no for an answer.

"All right. You promise you won't get involved? You'll let me handle it?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Shake on it." The deputy held out her hand and Dean, amused, took it. But his amusement turned to shock as the deputy pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed him.

"Oh, come on." She led him to the car and attacked the other end of the handcuffs to the car door, she then walked away.

"This is ridiculous. Kathleen, I really think you're gonna need my help."

"I'll manage." Kathleen locked the car. "Thank you." She started following the turnoff. Dean wiggled his hand, trying to get the handcuffs off but they were strong.

"I got to start carrying paperclips." Meanwhile Kathleen had come across a house with a trailer truck in front of it, she walked towards the house.

"Hello?" She went up the porch steps. "Anybody home?" Kathleen knocked on the door. A few seconds passed when Kathleen heard the door unlock and open. She turned and saw a girl come out. The girl looked to be in her teens, was wearing a brown dress, and had brown hair. "Hi. Who are you?" Kathleen asked in a gentle voice. The girl walked closer to her.

"Who are _you_?" The girl asked back, fingering Kathleen's badge.

"I'm, uh, I'm Kathleen. I'm a deputy. What's your name?"

"Missy."

"Missy. That's a pretty name. Missy, is your mom home?"

"She's dead."

"I'm sorry. What about your dad?" Missy slowly shook her head. "No? Can I come in for a minute?" Missy shook her head again. "I just want you to look at some pictures." Kathleen pulled out two pictures, one of Sam and the other of Selena. She showed the pictures to Missy. "Have you seen these two people?" Missy took the pictures and looked at them. "Look at those pictures." Missy looked at her and started smiling. "What?"

"That's gonna hurt." Kathleen looked at her confused, but noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned and got a shovel to the face, knocking her unconscious and to the floor. The older man who knocked her out looked at Missy.

"Missy, Sweetheart, go tell your brothers I want to see them" The man ordered.

"Yes, Daddy." Missy said. She walked off, looking at Sam and Selena's pictures.

 **Xxx**

Dean was still trying to get the handcuffs off, he looked around till he saw the antenna on the car and got an idea. He reached for the antenna, fingers falling short of touching it. Dean then heard the sound of an engine whining coming up the turnoff.

"Son of a bitch." Dean cursed quietly and stretched his body to reach the antenna, groaning as he did. The engine sounded closer, Dean finally touched the antenna and unscrewed it from its base. Once it unscrewed, it fell to the ground, Dean crouched down to get it just as two men, they looked like brothers, one of them had three scars that looked like claw marks on his face, walked into view and towards the car. Dean grabbed the antenna and started to hurriedly pick the handcuff locks. Once the two men came around to the drivers side, Dean was gone.

"I've never seen him so angry." The man with the brown cap said.

"Well, yeah. Never been followed by the police before." The man with the blue cap responded. The first man unlocked the car, chuckling and got in.

 **Xxx**

Kathleen woke up head hurting and locked in a cage. She put a hand to her head.

"You alright?" Sam asked her. Kathleen turned to him, recognizing him from his picture.

"Are you Sam Winchester? Aren't you?" Kathleen asked.

"Yeah."

"Is your sister here?" Selena, who had been silent ever since they heard Jenkins die, spoke.

"Here." Kathleen looked at her, noticing her odd attire but figured now wasn't the time to question it.

"Your, uh…your cousin's looking for you both." Sam chuckled, shaking his head.

"Thank God. Where is he?"

"Oh, he, uh…I cuffed him to my car." Sam sighed. They looked over tense as the barn door hinges creak as someone opened it. The smell of gunpowder made Selena smirk. Looks like Dean escaped the handcuffs. Dean walked into the barn, looking at the cages and other stuff, humming a little. He came closer to where the three were being held and tilted his head as he noticed Sam.

"Sam?" Dean asked, coming closer to the cage. "Are you hurt? Where's Selena?"

"No." Sam replied. "And Selena's over there." Dean looked at her and asked if she was hurt, Selena shook her head. Dean banged on the cage.

"Damn it's good to see you two." Kathleen decided it was time to speak.

"How did you get out of the handcuffs?" She asked. Dean swirled around to look at her.

"I know a trick or two." Dean replied. Kathleen just stared.

"All right." Dean looked at the lock on Sam's cage and frowned. "Oh. These look like they're gonna be at bitch."

"There's some kind of automatic control right there." Sam pointed to a small metal box.

"Have you seen them?"

"Yeah. Dude, they're just people."

"And they jumped you and Selena?" Sam didn't say anything. "Must be getting a little rusty there, Kiddo." Dean walked over to the box. "What do they want?"

"I don't know. They let Jenkins go. But I think that was just some kind of trap. Doesn't make any sense to me." Dean opened the box and inspected the inside, pressing buttons to see if they could open the cages.

"Well, that's the point. You know, with our…usual playmates, there's rules, there's patterns. But with people…they're just crazy." He closed the box and returned to the cages.

"See anything else out there?"

"Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden out back. Plates from al, over, so I'm thinking when they take someone, they take their car, too."

"Did you see a black Mustang out there, about ten years old?"

"Yeah, actually, I did." Kathleen nodded, looking mournful. Dean realized who the Mustang used to belong to. "Your brother's. I'm sorry. Let's get you guys out of here, then we'll take care of those bastard." He looked at the lock. "This thing takes a key. Key?"

"I don't know."

"All right. I better go find it." Dean headed for the door but paused and turned as Sam called out.

"Hey. Be careful"

"Yeah." Dean left the barn. He found the basement and went inside, turning on a flashlight to see. The basement was filled with shelves which had jars with humans parts in them. Dean tapped one. "Yikes." He then found a chicken wire wall with photographs of two men beside dead bodies, holding them up like they were some kind of trophy. He took down a photo and turned it upside down to see face of the dead person; it was Jenkins. "Well, I'll say it again – demons, I get. People are crazy." Throwing down the photo, he continued on throw the basement until he found the stairs. He walked up them and stepped into a hallway, hearing pain music playing on a record player and a chopping noise as he sneaked down the hallway. He hit something hanging and it rattled; Dean stopped it, hoping nobody heard it. Dean looked the hanging thing and saw it was bones. "What…" He continued on and came to what appeared to be the living room, the music and chopping noise got louder. Dean grabbed a wooden log with a long nail sticking out. He went closer to where the noise was originating from, pausing for a moment as he noticed a box with keys in it, and peeked around the wall to look into the kitchen, he saw the back of Pa, who was sawing at something. He then ducked back as Pa turned around to grab a knife, going back to the box with keys. Dean was about to grab the keys when saw a jar filled with white things next to it. Picking it up and looking at it, he saw it was full of teeth. A creaking sound to the left of him made way to his ears and he set the jar down, turning quickly only to see Missy standing there. Missy jumped back a little. Dean glanced toward the kitchen then back to Missy. "Shh. It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you." Dean said quietly. Missy pulled out a knife from her pockets.

"I know." Then she threw the knife, pinning Dean's jacket to the wall. She started calling for her father. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Dean got unstuck just as Missy's older brother came to see what was wrong. While Dean was looking at the older brother, the younger brother grabbed him from behind, getting him in a hold. The big brother ran at them but Dean jumped up and kicked him back. Dean got his head slammed into a wall, then thrown onto a table, breaking it. The younger brother picked Dean up to his feet, but Den fought back, getting a few punches in. The younger brother ran at Dean trying to tackle him but Dean side stepped and grabbed his shirt, throwing him to the wall. Dean backed up into a corner, he kicked a few boxes at the younger brother and then dodged under a swing for the older brother. Punching him away, Dean was tackled into the ground. Dean stood up, bleeding from a wound on his forehead.

"I'm gonna kick your ass first." Dean said, pointing at the older brother, he then pointed at the younger brother. "And then yours." His world suddenly went dark as something hard hit him on the back of the head. Dean collapsed, unconscious.

 **Xxx**

Dean came into consciousness, looking up to see himself tied up to a chair and surrounded by Pa, the two brothers, and Missy. Pa was sitting in a chair in front of him.

"Come on." The younger brother said, blood lust shining in his eyes. "Let us hunt him."

"Yeah." The older brother agreed. "He's a fighter like that other one. Sure would be fun to hunt." Pa laughed, his teeth looked like they haven't been brushed in years.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me. That's what this is about – you yahoos hunt people?" Dean asked.

"You ever killed before?" Pa asked.

"What?" Dean chuckled. "Well, that depends on what you mean."

"I've hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I've hunted deer and bear. I even hunted a cougar once, huh, boys? But the best hunt… is human. Oh, there's nothing like it. Holding their life in your hands…seeing the fear in their eyes just before they go dark makes you feel powerful alive."

"You're a sick puppy." Pa frowned and stood up.

"We give him a weapon. We give him a fighting chance. It's kind of like…our tradition passed down father to son. Of course, one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down. We never been that sloppy."

"Yeah, well, don't see yourself short. You're plenty sloppy." Pa leaned down close to Dean.

"So what, you with that pretty cop? Are you a cop?"

"If I tell you…promise not to make me into an ashtray? Pa looked at the older brother, who came up to Dean and slapped him.

"Only reason I don't let my boys take you right here and now is that there's something I need to know." Pa said moving to an old coal furnace behind Dean.

"Yeah, how about its not nice to marry your sister?" Pa took a rod out of the furnace, it was burning white hot at the tip.

"Tell me…any of the cops gonna come looking for you?"

"Oh, eat me. No, no, no, wait – you actually might." The younger brother took hold of Dean's head, keeping him still as Pa came to stand in front of him.

"You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family. All right. You want to play games? We'll play some games. Looks like we're gonna have a hunt tonight after all, boys." He looked at Dean. "And you get to pick the animal. The boy, the girl, or the cop."

"Okay, wait, wait, wait. Look, nobody's coming for me, all right? It's just us."

"If you don't choose, I will." Pa stabbed Dean's shoulder with the rod, Dean groaned as he felt his flesh burning.

"Oh! Oh, you son of a bitch!" Pa put the burning tip of the rod really close to Dean's eye making him sweat a bit in nervousness.

"Next time, I'll take an eye."

"All right, the guy, the guy! Take the guy!" Dean said. Knowing at least Sam will stand a chance against these crazy bastards. Pa smiled and took the rod away from Dean, stepping back.

"Lee…" He took a chain with a key from around his neck and gave to Lee, the older brother. "Go do it." Lee was about to go but Pa grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Don't let him out, though. Shoot him in the cage." Dean looked at them, confused.

"What? I thought you said you were gonna hunt him. You were gonna give him a chance." He said. Pa stared at Dean.

"Lee! When you're done with the boy, shoot the bitches, too." Lee nodded, taking out a hunting gun from a cabinet. "We got to clean this mess up before anymore cops come running out here."

 **Xxx**

Lee walked into the barn, opened the box and putting the key in."

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned. Lee didn't answer him as he unlocked the cage, advancing towards Sam. Sam looked at the bracket on the ground, coming up with a plan. Lee opened the cage door, aiming the gun at Sam.

"Hey!" Kathleen shouted, trying to distract him. Selena snarled, if he even dare hurt Sam, she'll will end them all. Sam threw the bracket at Lee just as he fired.

 **Xxx**

Dean struggled furiously against his bindings as he heard the shot.

"If you hurt my siblings, I'll kill you. I swear. I'll kill you all. I will kill you all!" He yelled. Pa stood up and called for his son.

"Lee!"

 **Xxx**

Sam and Lee were fighting each other on the floor. Sam grabbed the gun and hit Lee across the face three times with it, knocking him out. He stood up and tried to cock it but it was jammed.

"Damn." Sam threw through gun down and went to release Selena and Kathleen.

 **Xxx**

"Lee!" Pa yelled again. When he heard no response he turned to the younger brother. "Judd, you come with me. Missy…you watch him, now." Missy nodded and turned to Dean. Judd grabbed two guns, handing one to Pa. The two then went to the barn. Missy put her knife up to Dean's eyes, staring at him intensely.

 **Xxx**

Pa and Judd entered the barn, guns aimed.

"Lee! Where are you? Lee!" Pa lowered his gun as he saw Lee unconscious and locked in a cage, the three prisoners nowhere to be seen. "Damn it. Judd, get the lights." Judd went over to the breaker and flipped the switch but the lights didn't come on.

"They must have blown the fuses." Judd said. Pa opened the small box to find the key only to slam it shut when he couldn't find it. They went into another part of the barn to search for the prisoners. They never noticed they were being stalked. Selena watched them from the barn rafters.

 _:Let us bathe in their blood, Selena. Let them see their mistake in capturing us.:_ Cheshire purred. Selena shifted on her haunches, her teeth aching to rip into flesh and muscles. She then noticed Sam hiding behind a bale of hay and pushed down her blood lust.

 _:Why do you resist?:_ Cheshire hissed. Selena didn't say anything, but she didn't have to, for Cheshire knew the reason why. The feline tsked. _:This new family is making you soft.:_ Cheshire went silent, retreating into Selena's mind. Selena teleported from the rafters to the house, she could hear Dean and another person in it. Meanwhile Kathleen opened a closet and tried to hide in it but the hinges creaked, Judd heard it and went to investigate. He aimed at the closet firing a couple rounds in it, then opened it to see nobody inside. He grunted as Kathleen dropped from a over onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck when Judd tried to get her off. Sam gave away his position by raising his head above the hay bale and Pa fired a shot, he ducked and ran. Judd backed up, slamming Kathleen into a beam, making her loose her hold on him. Judd aimed his gun at her.

"You stupid bitch." He said, getting ready to fire. Sam ran to where they were.

"Hey!" He called. Judd looked at him and Sam ducked just as Pa was behind him, so Judd shot his father in the shoulder, making him fall back. Judd, now angry, cocked his gun but Sam. shoved the gun away and elbowed Judd in the face, then taking the gun and hitting him in the stomach and then the face a couple more times, knocking him unconscious. Sam panted, throwing down the gun.

*TIME SKIP*

Sam dropped Judd into the cage with his brother, he exited it and then locked the cage. Walking to the entrench of the barn where Kathleen was aiming a gun at the downed Pa.

"I'll watch this one. You go ahead." Kathleen said. Sam looked at her. "Go ahead." Sam left the barn to go untie Dean.

"You hurt my family." Pa said. "I'm gonna bleed you, bitch."

"You killed my brother."

"Your brother?" He laughed. "Now I see."

"Just tell me why." Tears gathered in Kathleen's eyes. Pa smiled.

"Because it's fun." He started laughing again. Kathleen stared at him, then she fired the gun. The siblings came out of the house when they heard the gun shot, they saw Kathleen walking out of the barn. They stepped down the stairs and over to her.

"Where's the girl?" Kathleen asked.

"Locked in the closet." Dean replied. "What about the dad?"

"Shot, trying to escape." Dean got a look of understanding. Kathleen went into the house to x get her stuff, coming out a few minutes later talking on a walkie talkie, calling I backup. They started walking towards the highway.

"I think the car's at the police station." Dean said to Sam. Kathleen got a response back from the backup and then hung up.

"So…State Police and FBI are gonna be here in an hour. They're gonna want to talk to you. I suggest that all three of you are long gone by then."

"Thanks." Dean said. "Listen, I don't mean to press our luck, but we're kind of in the middle of nowhere. Think we can catch a ride?"

"Start walking. Duck if you see a squad car."

"Sounds great to me. Thanks." Sam and Selena started walking but they stopped and turned when Dean spoke.

"Listen, uh...sorry about your brother." Kathleen smiled a little.

"Thank you. It was really hard not knowing what happened to him. I thought it would be easier once I knew the truth. But...it isn't really." She fell silent for a moment. "Anyway, you should go." Dean gave Kathleen a smile and then siblings walked away, leaving Kathleen to her mourning.

"Don't ever do that again." Dean said.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

"Go missing like that."

"You were worried about us."

"All i'm saying-you two vanish like that again, I'm not gonna look for you." Selena smirked at the lie.

"Sure you will."

"I'm not."

"So, you got sidelined by a thirteen year old girl, huh?"

"Aw, shut up."

"Just saying, you're getting a little rusty there, Kiddo." Dean chuckled at his line getting thrown back at him.

"Shut up." He said. Sam laughed and Selena smirked, amused.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long wait. My Internet was off for a few weeks, then finals started. So here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

The Impala's engine shut off as Dean parked the car. He stepped out of the car and walked to the trunk, opening it and packing some equipment into a metal tool box. Sam was looking at a newspaper while glancing at a building across the road from them. The front page of the newspaper said a second murder in two months. Sam put down the newspaper then he and Selena exited the car. Dean closed the trunk and walked over to them.

"All right, Dean, this is the place." Sam said.

"I've got to say Dad, Selena, and me did just fine without these stupid costumes." Dean said. The siblings were disguised as security alarm repairmen, Selena was also wearing a surgical mask to hide her scars. They began to walk down the sidewalk towards the building across the street. "I feel like a high-school – drama dork. What was that play that you did? What was it – "Our Town". Yeah, you were good. It was cute."

"Look, you want to pull this off or not?"

"I'm just saying these outfits cost hard-earned money."

"Whose?"

"Ours. You think credit card fraud is easy?" The siblings entered the building and found the landlady, telling her they were checking the security alarm in the victim's apartment. The landlady took them up to the apartment and let them in.

"Thanks for letting us look around." Sam said to the landlady.

"The police said they were done with the place, so…" The four walked further into the apartment and Dean closed the door. Once they got the living room, the siblings saw a big stain of blood on the floor and some more stains of blood in random places on the carpet. "You guys said you were with the alarm company?" The landlady asked.

"That's right." Dean replied.

"Well, no offense, but your alarms are about as useful as boobs on a man."

"Well, that's why we're here. To see what went wrong, to stop it from happening again." Dean walked over to the windows, while Selena pulled down her mask a little so she could find a scent, her brow furrowed as she couldn't find any scent in the apartment except for the stale scent of blood and policemen. Weird.

"Now, ma'am, you found the body?" Sam questioned. The landlady nodded.

"Yeah."

"Right after it happened?" Sam wandered to the windows, looking for any signs of entry.

"No, a few days later. Meredith's work called. She hadn't shown up. I knocked on her door. That's when I noticed…the smell."

"Any windows open? Any sign of a break-in?"

"No. Windows were locked. Front door was bolted. Chain was the door. We had to cut it just to get in."

"And the alarm was still on?"

"Like I said. Bang-up job your company is doing."

"Did you see an overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of a struggle?"

"Everything was in perfect condition…except Meredith." Sam looked at the landlady.

"Well, what condition was Meredith in?" He asked.

"Meredith was all over, in pieces." The landlady gestured to the floor. " The guy who killed must have been some kind of a whack job. But I tell you, if I didn't know better, I'd have said a wild animal did it." Dean looked at Sam silently.

"Ma'am, you mind if we take so e time, give this place a once-over?"

"Go right ahead. Knock yourself out." She then left. Dean opened the tool box and took out two E.M.F meters. He gave one to Sam.

"So the killer walks in and out of the apartment-no weapons, no prints, nothing." Dean said. Sam looked at him.

"I'm telling you, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig." Sam said. He and Dean stood up, turning on the E.M.F meters.

"So, you talked to the cops?" They started walking around the apartment, looking for spirit activity. Selena looked at the blood stains, tilting her head a little.

"Uh, yeah, I spoke to Amy. A, uh, charming, perky officer of the law."

"What did you find out?"

"Well, she's a Sagittarius. She loves tequila." Dean started to get off track. "I mean…whew. Oh, and she's got this little tattoo."

"Dean!" Dean looked at Sam, startled.

"What?" Sam gave him a look. "Yeah. Uh, nothing we don't already know, except for one thing they're keeping out of the papers. Meredith's heart was missing."

"Her heart?"

"Yeah, her heart."

"So, what do you think did it to her?"

"The landlady said it looked like an animal attack. Maybe it was. Werewolf?"

"Not a werewolf. The lunar cycle's not right. Plus, if it was a creature, it would've left some kind of sign." Dean noticed Selena looking at the blood stains on the carpet. "It was probably a spirit."

"Selena, find anything?" Dean asked.

"Theses blood stains…they are positioned weirdly." Selena replied. Sam and Dean looked at the stains. Dean tilted his head, then he saw something.

"Hmm. See if you can find any masking tape around." Sam went to look for the masking tape and found some in the kitchen, he came back and handed it to Dean. Dean started connecting the blood stains using the tape. Once he was done, he stood up and looked at his work. The tape revealed a Z shaped symbol.

"Ever see that symbol before?" Sam asked.

"Never." Dean replied.

"Me, neither." They looked at Selena.

"Selena, do you know what that symbol is?" Selena shook her head.

"This is new to me." The brothers shared a look.

*TIME SKIP*

Selena ignored the urge to rip out someone's eyes as she felt multiple gazes of lust on her person as she and Sam entered the bar. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the scent of arousal in the air. Cheshire chuckled.

:You can hardly blame them, Selena. Dressing the way you do.: Selena frowned knowing Cheshire had a point. :Although one would think they wouldn't be interested in a person wearing a straitjacket.:

'That's the only reason why they are staying back. If I didn't have it, I'd probably be back in that detestable prison for massacring every male in the area.' Cheshire's chuckles faded as Selena and Sam walked over to a table and sat down. Sam opened their father's journal and took out the newspaper article of Meredith's murder. Dean came up to the table.

"I talked to the bartender." Dean said.

"Did you get anything…besides her number?"

"Dude, I'm a professional . I'm offended that you would think that." Sam and Selena stared at him with a knowing look. "All right." Dean smiled as he held up a napkin with a number and a name written on it.

"You mind doing a little thinking with your upstairs brain, Dean?"

"Hmm? There's nothing to find out. Meredith worked her. She waited tables. Everyone is her friend. Everyone says she's normal. She didn't do or say anything weird before she died. So, what about the symbol? Did you find anything?"

"Nope. Nothing. It wasn't in Dad's journal or in any of the usual books. I just have to dig a little deeper, I guess."

"There was a first victim, right, before Meredith?"

"Right, yeah. His name was, uh…" Sam looked through the newspapers clippings till he found the article about the first victim. "His name was Ben Swardstrom." He handed the newspaper clipping to Dean. "Last month he was found mutilated in his town house. Same deal. The door was locked. The alarm was on. At first the police thought the killer was the Cheshire Cat." Selena tensed as she heard her killer name. "But they dismissed it when they didn't find the Cheshire Cat's calling card." Dean looked at Sam in disbelief.

"Cheshire Cat? Like the always disappearing, speaking in riddles, Alice in Wonderland Cheshire Cat?" He asked.

"No. Like the serial killer Cheshire Cat. Actually, the murders were very similar to the Cheshire Cat's murders. No evidence left behind." Dean shook his head.

"Is there any connection between them?"

"Nothing I could tell. Ben was a banker. Meredith was a waitress. They never met, never knew anyone in common. They were practically from different worlds."

"So the only successful Intel we scored so far is the bartender's phone number." Sam leaned to the side, looking behind Dean as he saw someone familiar. Dean looked to where Sam was looking but couldn't see anything that could catch his brother's attention.

"What?" Sam got up and walked away from the table. "Sam?" Sam walked over to a woman who was saying goodbye to a man. She had short blond hair and was wearing a white shirt and jeans. He put a hand on her shoulder, she turned to him, eyes lighting up in recognition.

"Meg." Sam said.

"Sam!" Meg exclaimed, smiling. "Sam, is that you? Oh, my gosh!" Meg stood up and the two hugged, then they separated. "What are you doing here?" Meg asked.

"I'm just in town – visiting friends." Sam lied. Meg looked around for Sam's friends but couldn't see them.

"Where are they?"

"Well, they're not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I though you were going to California." Dean and Selena came up next to Sam as he and Meg were talking. Selena narrowed her at eyes at Meg as her scent entered Selena's nose, she smelled of sulfur, hate, and deceit. Cheshire growled, her tone filled with fury as she spoke.

:Creature born of flame and taint. Souls twisted, tongues like serpent, and eyes like black holes. Disguise their true form in mortal masquerade.:

"Oh, I did." Meg said. "I came. I saw. I conquered. Oh, and I met what's his name – something Michael Murry at a bar." Sam looked at her confused.

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here for a while." Dean, tired of being ignored, cleared his throat, but Sam and Meg didn't seem to hear him.

"You're from Chicago?"

"No, Massachusetts. Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we'd run into each other?

"Yeah, I know. I thought I'd never see you again." Meg smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you were wrong." There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. Dean cleared his throat loudly, reminding Sam of him and Selena's presence. Meg looked at Dean annoyed.

"Dude, cover your mouth." She said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Meg. This is, um- this is my brother, Dean. And this is my sister, Selena." Meg made an "oh" face.

"This is Dean and Selena?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah." Dean smiled, thinking he was going to get another number tonight.

"So you've heard of us?"

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of you. Nice – the way you treat your brother like luggage." Dean looked at her confused.

"Sorry?"

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do?" Stop dragging him over God's green earth." Sam tried to placate Meg.

"Meg…it's alright." He said. Dean whistled.

"Okay. Awkward." He said, then he chuckled. "I'm gonna get a drink." Dean walked away to the bar. Selena stayed with Sam, glaring at Meg. She wondered if demons taste good. Probably not good.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Meg said. "It's just the way you told me he treats you, if it were me, I'd kill him." And Selena knew she meant it. She felt muted surprise as her bindings came undone and her arms fell to her side, her knuckles cracking as she flexed her claws. It seems she was allowed to hunt this time.

"Sam." She said, getting Sam and Meg's attention. "I'm going. I'll be return to the motel later." She turned, about to walk away but Sam stopped her.

"Selena, wait, It's not safe to be wandering by yourself at night." Sam said, worried.

"I agree with Sam. That serial killer is still around." Meg added.

"It won't be so easy to kill me." Sam sighed, knowing he that anything he said wouldn't be able to stop Selena.

"Fine. Be careful." Selena nodded and walked away. Meg looked at Sam.

"Your sister is interesting. Though, I am curious as to why she wears a straitjacket." Sam shrugged.

"I don't know either. You'll have to ask her yourself."

Xxx

Selena exited the bar and looked around for a target.

:Selena, there. The drunk herbivore by the sidewalk." Cheshire said. Selena looked over to see a drunk man, swaying on his feet, before he started stumbling down the sidewalk. Selena followed after him, stomach growling. The man turned the corner and into an alley, leaning on the wall for support occasionally. He then lost his footing and fell, when he looked up he saw Selena standing in front of him. He smiled drunkenly.

"Hello there, pretty lady." The man slurred out, staggering to his feet. "Wha' are you doin' here?" Selena didn't answer, there was a sudden flash of white and the man stumbled backwards, falling on his butt into a puddle of water. "H-hey! What was tha for?" The man asked. He looked at his now wet pants. "Aww. Now my pan's ar-" His words suddenly cut off as blood abruptly spurted from his throat, staining the puddle and the ground red. He gurgle and put his hands to his throat to try and stop the bleeding, but it was too late. The man fell over on his side dead, squirt of blood still coming out of his slit throat. Selena, unfazed at the sight, unzipped her jacket halfway and licked the blood off the ice knife she used to cut her prey's throat. Her brow furrowed in distaste as she tasted alcohol in the blood. Drunks were easy prey and all but she did dislike the taste of alcohol while she ate. It somewhat ruined the flavor of the meat. Selena knelt down beside her prey and cut off his shirt, she then cut open his stomach. She inhaled sharply at the scent of blood and her stomach growling. Something in her snapped and she started savagely eating her meal, blood pooled around her as claws and fangs broke skin and bones. All the meaty parts of the body, organs and muscles were devoured rapidly. Cheshire purred, grinning widely in her mindscape as a skull appeared before her, tail swishing in satisfaction.

Xxx

Three hours later, Selena exited the alley, stomach full and feeling satisfied.

'It's a shame I had to eat so quickly. I would've love to have something to snack on while we travel, considering my fast metabolism.' She thought. She teleported in front of the motel room where she and her brothers were staying, and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Dean standing there with a frown.

"And where were you?" He questioned, stepping aside to let Selena in.

"I was hungry." Selena replied, entering the room and heading to the bathroom. Dean followed after her.

"You could've eaten at the bar."

"Too noisy." Selena noticed Sam wasn't there and looked at Dean. " Where's Sam? She questioned. Dean walked back to the table and sat down. The table was crowded with papers and a laptop.

"He's stalking Meg." Selena raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. She entered the bathroom and closed the door, then she turned on the shower and striped. She got in the shower, the water turning pink instantly as it washed away the blood. Meanwhile, Dean called Sam.

"Hey." Sam greeted.

"Let me guess, you're outside that poor girl's apartment right now." Dean said, smirking.

"No." There was a moment of silence on the other end. "Yes."

"You've got a funny way of showing your affection."

"You find anything on her or what?"

"Sorry man, she checks out. There's a Meg Masters in the Andover phone book. I even pulled up her high school photo. Now, look, why don't you go knock on her door and invite her to a poetry reading or whatever it is you do, huh?" The bathroom door opened and Selena came out dressed in her straitjacket and black yoga pants. She walked over the bed and stretched out languidly on it, her full stomach paired with a warm shower made her feel lethargic. She crossed her arms and laid her head down on them, looking at Dean with half lidded eyes. Curiosity peaked as she heard Sam on the other end of the phone.

"What about the symbol? Any luck?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that I did have some luck with." Dean replied, looking at a page in a book. "Turns out it's Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like 2,000 years before christ. It's a sigil for a Daeva."

"What's a Daeva?"

"It translates to "demon of darkness"-Zoroastrian demons, and they're savage, animalistic, you know, nasty attitudes – kind of like demonic pit bulls."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Give me some credit, man. You don't have a corner on paper chasing around here."

"Oh, yeah? Name the last book you read." Sam challenged. Dean tried to think of a book, but he gave up after a moment.

"I talked to Dad's friend Caleb. He told me, all right." Sam laughed. "Anyway here's the thing. These Daevas, they have to be summoned. Conjured."

"So someone's controlling it?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. And from what I gather, it's pretty risky business, too. I mean, these suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them…and the arms and the torsos."

"So what do they look like?"

"Well, nobody knows. Nobody's seen them for a couple of millennia. Summoning a demon that ancient, someone really knows their stuff. I think we got a major player in town. Why don't you give that girl a private strip-o-gram?"

"Bite me."

"Bite her. Don't leave teeth marks though." Before Dean could say anything else, Sam hung up. Dean looked at phone confused. "Sam? Are you-" He closed his phone when he saw Sam had hung up.

Xxx

Sam watched the dark window of Meg's apartment, then the lights turned on in her apartment and Meg came into view without a shirt on. Sam watched as she got dressed, he got distracted as someone cleared their throat, he looked over to see a woman leaning down to see through the window and glaring at him. He tried to clear up the misunderstanding.

"No, no, I'm just-" the woman cut him off.

"Pervert." Then she and her companion walked away. Sam scoffed. He then ducked down as Meg came out of the apartment building, only sitting up after she walked across the street and passed the car. He got out of the car and followed her into an abandon warehouse. He tried to go through a door but it was locked, then he saw a freight elevator. Sam walked over to it and opened it, entering the elevator. He looked up and started climbing the elevator to the top. Once he got to the top, he saw a table with an alter, candles, and so e other stuff on it. He ducked down as Meg walked to the alter. She picked up a silver goblet and started chanting in an ancient language while circling her finger in the goblet. She took her finger out of the goblet and spoke.

"I don't think you should come." A beat of silence. "Because the Winchester siblings – they're in town. I didn't know that-" She cut off, listening to someone only she could hear talk. "Yes, sir. Yes, I'll be here…waiting for you." Meg put down the goblet and blew out the candles slowly, then she walked out of the room, the door locking behind her. Sam maneuvered over to an opening in the elevator door and climbed through. He walked over to the alter, shocked and confused at what he saw. There were two hearts on a spike centered around a mirror with the Zoroastrian sigil drawn in blood on it.

"What the hell?"

*TIME SKIP*

"The room door opened and Sam came in, Selena cracked open an eye and moved into a sitting position, watching him as he and Dean walked up to each other and spoke at the same time.

"Dude, I got to talk to you." Dean motioned for Sam to go first and Sam told Dean about what he saw.

"So, hot little Meg is summoning the Daeva?" Dean asked.

"It looks like she's using that black alter to control the thing."

"So Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl. And what's the deal with that bowl again?"

"She was talking into it – the way witches used to scry into crystal balls or animal entrails. She was communicating with someone."

"With who? With the Daeva?"

"No, you said those things were savages. No, this was someone different, someone who's giving her orders, someone who's coming to that warehouse tonight." Dean was silent as he remembered something he read in one of the files on the table. He walked over to it and sat down, looking through the files. He shut the file and looked at Sam in bewilderment.

"Holy crap." He said.

"What?" Sam asked. Selena looked at him.

"What I was gonna tell you earlier…I pulled a favor with my…"Dean cleared his throat awkwardly "friend Amy at the police department. Complete records of the two victims. We missed something the first time." Sam came closer to Dean to look at the files and Selena got up and walked over as well.

"What?"

"The First victim – the old man? He spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. But look where he was born." Sam looked at the first victims records and saw the place of birth. Shock went through him.

"Lawrence, Kansas."

"Mm-hmm." Dean closed the file and opened another one. "Meredith – Second victim? It turns out she was adopted. And guess where she's from." Sam and Selena looked at the records and it said again Lawrence, Kansas. Selena narrowed her eyes in thought. Two people from Lawrence killed? That cannot be a coincidence. Sam sat down in the empty chair across from Dean.

"Holy crap." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"A I mean, that is where the demon killed mom. That's where everything started." Sam turned to Dean. "So you think Meg's tied up with the demon?" Dean shrugged.

"I think it's a definite possibility."

"But I don't understand. What's the significance of Lawrence? And how do these Daeva things fit in?"

"Beats me. I say we trash that black alter, grab Meg, and have ourselves a friendly little interrogation."

"No, we can't. We shouldn't tip her off. We got to stake out that warehouse. We got to see who…or what is showing up to meet her."

"I'll tell you one thing. I don't think we should do this alone."

Xxx

"We think we've got a lead on the thing that killed mom." Dean said on the phone as Sam came back from getting weapons from the Impala. "So, uh, this warehouse – it's 1435 West Erie. Dad, if you get this, get to Chicago as soon as you can." Dean hung up and closed his phone.

"Voice mail?" Sam asked, setting the two duffel bags down on the bed.

"Yeah." Dean turned to look at Sam when as heard something metal hit the bed. "Geez. What'd you get?"

"I ransacked the trunk – holy water, every weapon that I could think of." Dean unzipped one of the bag and started to go through it. "Exorcism rituals from about a half dozen rituals. I'm not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything, huh?" The siblings each grabbed a gun and started to load them. Dean glanced at Sam after a moment of silence.

"it's a big night." Dean said.

"Yeah." Sam said. "You nervous?"

"No, no, are you?"

"No. No way. Selena, what about you? Nervous?"

"No." Selena replied, cocking a pistol. There was about beat of silence while getting prepared before Sam broke it.

"God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing, that demon?" He asked, eagerly.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, all right?"

"I know. I'm just saying…what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight?" Cheshire shook her head, scoffing.

:Naïve boy. It won't be that easy.:

"Man, I'd sleep for a month. Go back to school, just be a normal person again." Dean looked at Sam.

"You want to go back to school?

"Yeah, once we're done hunting the thing."

"Huh."

"Why? Is there something wrong with that?" Dean shook his head.

"No, no, it's great. Good for you."

"I mean, what are you and Selena gonna do when it's all over?"

"It's never gonna be over. There's gonna be others. There's always gonna be something to hunt."

"But there's got to be something that you want for yourself."

"Yeah, I don't want you to leave the second this is over." Dean admitted. He turned to a dresser and put his hands on it. Sam looked at him confused and Selena stopped loading a gun to look at her brothers. She could smell the tension in the air.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean sighed and turned to Sam.

"Why do you think I drag you and Selena everywhere, huh? Why do you think I came and got you at Stanford?"

"Cause Dad was in trouble. Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed mom."

"Yes, that, but it's more than that, man. You, Selena, and me and dad – I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again."

"Dean, we are a family. I'll do anything for you and Selena. But things will never be the way they were before." It was silent as the brother stared at one another, eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"They could be." Dean said, hope in his voice but it was crushed by what Sam said next.

"I don't want them to be." Sam shook his head. "I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you're gonna have to let me go my own way."

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings entered the factory and climbed up the elevator. They saw Meg standing at the alter chanting. Sam stealthy climbed in the room, taking a gun Dean handing Jim and aimed it at Meg as Dean and Selena climbed in, too. They hid behind some boxes, Sam still aiming the gun at Meg. Dean took off his bag and opened, taking out a shotgun and handed it to Sam, he then took out another shotgun and handed it to Selena.

"Guys. Hiding is a little bit childish, don't you think?" Meg questioned suddenly, making Dean and Sam look at each other in surprise.

"That didn't work out like I'd planned." Dean said. Meg turned towards them.

"Why don't you come out?" The siblings c me out from behind the boxes, aiming their shock guns at her as she walked up to them, smirking. Selena instincts were going off as she felt like they were being watched, she tensed.

"Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"So where's your little Daeva friend?" Dean asked. Meg looked at him.

"Around. And that shockgun's not gonna do much good."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. The shockgun's not for the demon."

"So, who is it, Meg? Who's coming? Who are you waiting for?" Sam questioned.

"You." Unknown to the siblings, the Daeva was in the room and it rose out of the shadows. They didn't even had time to do anything as the Daeva attacked them. Sam's gun was ripped out of his grip and he was back handed by Daeva, knocking hin to the ground. Next, Dean was pushed back hard into the boxes by the Daeva, knocking him unconscious. Selena tried to attack but she couldn't sense or see the Daeva, making it hard. Her head snapped to the side as she felt something hit her with extreme force, the sound of fabric ripping and the scent of blood filled the air as her world went dark. Sam let out a pained grunt as his harm was held behind his back.

Xxx

Cheshire glared out into the howling blizzard outside the ice cave in Selena's mindscape, her smile gone, now replaced by a terrifying snarl. She was curled around Selena's body, fluffy tail positioned over her for comfort. Cheshire looked at Selena, taking in the ripped high collar and the almost frozen black blood falling from the set of claw marks and her scar. The stiches were ripped out from when the Daeva attacked her. Cheshire leaned down and licked the blood away, leaving behind a frosty trail over the scars. She paused as Selena let out a quiet groan and moved her head away from the wet, cold tongue. Her eyes opened and looked at Cheshire.

:It was an ambush." Cheshire said, answering the unasked question. :The Daeva was nothing but a shadow.:

"That-" Selena started to talk but the moment she opened her mouth, she felt pain in her left cheek. Cheshire sighed as the wound started bleeding again and licked it clean.

:Your scar was reopened. You should try not to talk until it heals and you get it restitched.: Selena nodded and started to use sign language. She learned it in her old life. It wasn't really a necessity but it did keep her occupied while in Blackford, otherwise she would've gone insane-well, insaner.

/That explains why I couldn't smell any scents at Meredith's apartment./

:What are you going to do now? You and your brothers are at the mercy of the demon bitch and her dogs.:

/First I need to wake up, then I'll think of something. I didn't become a professional at getting out of tight situations by being a herbivore./ Cheshire chuckled, her smile coming back full force. Selena's body began to disappear as she forced herself awake. She kept her eyes close as her senses started coming to, she could hear Sam and Dean heartbeats, and she could smell the stench of sulfur. Selena tried to move her arms but found they were tied to a pillar with rope. She almost scoffed at the novice move.

"I know you're awake." Selena looked cold at Meg as she walked over to her, then glanced at Sam and Dean, who were also tied to pillars. She looked back at Meg when she continued used talking." You know, there's something about you I haven't been able to place since I met you in the bar." She crouching he'd down so they were eye to eye. "Your soul is…different. Chained." Before Meg can question her some more, she noticed Sam move.

Xxx

Sam came into consciousness, opening his eyes, he was startled to see Meg smiling and staring at him from next to Selena.

"Hey, Sam," Dean called. He was also awake. Sam looked over at him. "Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend…is a bitch."

"This, the whole thing, was a trap." Sam said. "Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearing what you had to say. It was all a setup, wasn't it?" Meg chuckled, amused. "And that the victims were from Lawrence."

"It doesn't mean anything." She said. "It was just to draw you in, that's all."

"You killed those two people for nothing."

"Baby, I've killed a lot more for a lot less."

"You trapped us. Good for you." Dean said, sarcasm in his voice. "It's Miller time. Why don't you kill us already?"

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" Dean's brow furrowed, not understanding where she was getting at. "This trap isn't for you." Sam and Selena knew who the trap was for.

"Dad." Sam said. "It's a trap for dad." Dean looked at Meg to see if was true, she only smiled. But Dean was in denial.

"Oh, Sweetheart, you're dumber than you look." He said, smirking. "Cause even if dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good."

"He is pretty good, I'll give him that." Meg stood up, walking over to Dean and moving his legs so she could crouch down in front of him. "But you see…he has one weakness."

"What's that?"

"You. He let's his guard down around his kids, let's his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town, and he'll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody – nice and slow…and messy."

"Well, I've got news for you. It's gonna take a lot more than some…shadow to kill him."

"Oh, the Daevas are in the room here. They're invisible. Their shadows are the only parts you can see."

"Why are you doing this, Meg?" Sam asked. "What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh?...And with who?"

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do – loyalty , love. Like the love you had for mommy…and Jess."

"Go to hell."

"Baby, I'm already there." Meg crawled over to Sam, sighing. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." Meg whispered in his ear. "I think we both know…how you really feel about me…you know…" Meg straddled Sam. "I saw you watching me…changing in my apartment. It turned you on didn't it?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Get a room you two." He murmured.

"I don't mind. I liked the you were watching me. Come on, Sammy, you and I can still have a little dirty fun." Meg kissed his neck. Sam, realizing he can use Meg's flirting as a distraction, started playing along.

"You want to have fun? Go ahead, then. I'm a little tied up right now." Dean took out a knife and tried to cut his bindings, but he dropped it. Meg, hearing the clattering of the knife, stopped what she was doing and looked at Dean. She stood up and walked over to Dean, she took the knife from his hand and looked at it, coming to the realization that Sam was trying to distract her. Selena turned her wrist to mist and the rope fell to the ground as Dean smiled at Meg, chuckling. Meg went back to Sam.

"Now, we're you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?" She questioned.

"No." Sam shook his head. "No. It was because I have a knife of my own." Sam grabbed Meg by her arms and head butted her. She fell to the floor. Selena stood up and went to untie Dean, she cut the rope with one of her claws. Dean rubbed his wrist and called to Sam.

"Sam! Get the alter." Sam walked to the table and overturned it, destroying the alter. Meg expression was one of fear as the Daevas appeared, she tired to get away but the Daevas grabbed her legs and began to drag her towards the window, then they threw her out of it. Selena heard her scream, the it stopped as Meg's body connected with the road. The siblings went to the window and looked down at Meg's corpse. Surrounded by shards of glass, a pool of blood surrounding her head, and legs bent in awkward positions.

"So I guess the Daevas didn't like to be bossed around."

"I guess not." A beat of silence. "Hey, Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time you want to get laid, find a girl that's not so buckets of crazy, huh?" Dean then walked away. Selena narrowed her eyes at Meg's body.

'Do you think she will stay dead? She is a demon.'

:Well, Judging from the last demon we fought, then no, she won't stay dead.: Selena walked away from the window, following her brothers out the room.

Xxx

The siblings returned to the motel. Selena noticed a unfamiliar scent as they were walking down the hallway to their room, it smelled of gun powder, holy water, and salt rocks. She knew it was a hunter because of the smell, but she didn't know who it was.

"Why don't you just leave that stuff in the car?" Dean questioned as they came upon their motel room. He took the room key out of his pocket.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again – better safe than sorry." Sam replied, hitching the duffel bag strap further on his shoulder. Dean unlocked the door and they went in. Dean stopped as he saw a shadow of a person by the window, he became on guard.

"Hey!" Dean called. Sam turned on the lights and the person turned towards them, the light revealing the person to be their father, John Winchester. The siblings eyes went wide with shock. "Dad."

"Hey." John greeted. Sam emotions were at war with each other, he didn't know whether to be happy or angry that their dad was here after all this time. Selena quickly got over her shock and took in her father's appearance. He looked older, grey hairs in his beard – the relentless hunting of the demon taking its toll, but he still had his aura of command around him.

:So, this is your missing father.: Cheshire said, wary of John. Selena sensing her cautiousness, tried to reassure her.

'Yes. John Winchester. He and his wife, Mary were good parents to me, Dean, and Sam. No making me cook every meal, clean the house, or starving me. No more making me feel like I shouldn't even be alive and making me feel like a burden, no more abuse…' Her scar throbbed as she watched Dean and John walk towards each other and hug.

:You love them. :

'You could say that.' Sam walked forward, stopping next to Dean and looking John.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi, dad." Sam put down the duffel bag as Selena walked up and stopped next to Sam. John turned to her.

"Hi, Selena." Selena bowed her head in greeting, feeling that her wounds were healed enough to talk.

"Hello, father." John's smile didn't falter at the cold greeting, even when she was a child, Selena was always cold and distant. Then he noticed what she was wearing.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, his stare disapproving at the amount of skin showing.

"Dad, it was a trap. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Dean said, regret in his voice. John looked at Dean.

"It's all right. I thought it might have been." John replied.

"Where you there?"

"Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive." John caught Dean and Sam's glace at each other. "She was the bad guy, right?"

"Yes, sir." The brothers said.

"Good. Well, it doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before." Sam's attention was caught at that.

"The demon has?"

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcist it or send it back to hell, actually kill it."

"How?

"I'm working on that."

"Let us come with you. We'll help" Sam said, eager to stick with his father now that he's here.

"No, Sam. Not yet" John protested. "Listen, try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don't want you caught in the crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us."

"Of course I do. I'm your father. Listen, Sammy, the last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight."

"Yes, sir." There was a moment of silence.

"It's good to see you again. It's been a long time."

"Too long." Sam and John hugged and Sam sniffled, holding back tears.

:It's feel as if we're in a dramas or something.: They stopped hugging and John looked at Dean about to say something, but was suddenly flung into the kitchen cabinets then to the floor. The siblings couldn't do anything as they were attacked by the Daevas. Sam was backhanded to the ground and Selena fell to the floor in pain as claw marks appeared on her abdomen, the blood freezing the moment the wound was made.

"No!" Dean shouted, before being attacked himself. For the next few minutes the Winchesters were at the mercy of the Daevas as they clawed at them. Sam remembered that there were flares in the duffel bag and lunged for it.

"Shut your eye!" He yelled, opening the bag and taking out a flare. "These things are shadow demons, so let's light 'em up!" Selena and Dean covered their eyes as Sam activated the flare, dropping it as smoke came out and the room became as bright as the sun. The Daevas screeched as they were disintegrated by the light. Blinded and coughing from the smoke, Sam grabbed the duffel bag while Dean navigated his way to John.

"Dad!"

"Over here!" Selena made her way to the door and exited the room, catching her breath and waiting for her family. The three came out seconds later with John having an arm on Dean's shoulder to hold himself up. They exited the motel and made their way to the Impala.

"All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back." Sam said, opening the car door and throwing the duffel bag in. He closed the door and was about to open the drivers door, but Dean stopped him.

"Wait, wait! Sam, wait." He went silent as he looked at John, injured because of them. "Dad, you can't come with us."

"What?" Sam snapped. "What are you talking about?"

"You guys – you're beat to hell." John said, more worried about them then of himself.

"We're be all right." Dean reassured.

"Dean, we should stick together! Well go after those-" Dean cut him off.

"Sam, listen to me!" He took a breath. "We almost got dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him." Selena internally agreed with Dean. Like John had said before, the demon has tried many times to kill John before. And it probably won't stop until John is dead. "I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He's…he's stronger without us around." Dean turned away as Sam looked at John for backup.

"Dad…" John was silent. Dean looked at Selena as she nudged his shoulder, head tilted, silently asking him if he was okay. Dean nodded. Sam put a hand on John's shoulder. "No. After everything, after all the time we spent looking for you," John wrapped a hand around Sam's wrist. "Please. I've got to be apart of this fight."

"Sammy, this fight is just starting, and we are all gonna have a part to play." Sam looked at him in disbelief. "For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay? You've got to let me go." Sam stared at John in silence, then he reluctantly nodded. He patted John in the shoulder once and took his hand off his shoulder. John looked at his children for a while, then stepped past them. The siblings watched as he walked to his truck and paused at his door, looking at them for what may be the last time.

"Be careful, guys." He got in the truck and started the engine.

"Come on." Dean said, opening the door and getting the car, Sam and Selena followed after. Dean didn't start the car until John's truck had turned a corner. The brothers looked at each other, then Dean backed the car out of the alley and drove off.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

They were driving down interstate thirty-five towards Richardson, Texas. Sam was asleep and Selena was looking at looking at what little scenery there was as they drove. Movement caught her eye and she looked to see Dean putting a spoon in Sam's open mouth. She smirked, knowing that a prank war was going to start and she'll enjoy from the sidelines like always. When Sam and Dean were kids, they started a prank war one time and made the mistake of involving Selena…let's just say that they never pranked her again in fear of retaliation. She and John always were always amused at the prank war, till they escalated and John had to step in. Selena grimaced as Dean turned up the volume, the blaring music startling Sam awake. He felt the spoon in his mouth and swatted at it, knocking it out. He licked his lips and wiped his mouth for extra measure while Dean drummed on the wheel to the song.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Sam said, turning down the music volume. Dean grinned.

"Sorry." He said. "Not a lot of scenery here in east Texas – you kind of have to make your own." Dean laughed. Sam was not amused.

"Man, we're not kids anymore, Dean. We're not gonna start that crap up again."

"Start what up?"

"That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates."

"Oh, what's the matter, Sammy? You afraid you're gonna get a little Nair in your shampoo again, huh?" Dean teased.

"All right. Just remember, you started it." Sam warned.

"Oh, bring it on, Baldy."

"Where are we anyway?"

"A few hours outside Richardson. Give me the lowdown again." Sam grabbed a newspaper off the dashboard and read it.

"All right, about a month or two ago, this group of kids goes poking around this local haunted house-"

"Haunted by what?" Dean cut in.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway, these group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar"

"Anybody I.D. the corpse?"

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there, the body was gone, so the cops are saying the kids were just yanking their chains."

"Maybe the cops were right."

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seem pretty sincere."

"Where'd you read these accounts?" Sam let out a small chuckle.

"Well, I knew we were gonna be passing through Texas, so last night I was surfing some local…paranormal websites, and I found one."

"And what's it called?" Dean questioned skeptically.

"… " Sam replied. Dean scoffed.

"Let me guess, streaming live out of mom's basement." Sam grinned.

"Yeah, probably."

"Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit them in the pursqueeter."

"Look, we let dad take off, which was a mistake, by the way, and now we don't know where the hell he is. So meantime, we got to find ourselves something to hunt."

"All right. So, where do we find these kids?"

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this."

*TIME SKIP*

Night had fallen when they got into Richardson and drove to a drive-in. Sam and Dean exited the car and went inside to talk to kids who went inside the haunted house. Selena's brow furrowed as she felt her scar pulse in pain again. She had restitched it first chance she got when they stopped at a motel three days ago but from time to time it throbbed in pain as if it was still open. Cheshire had theorized that because the Daeva was a demon, it took longer for the pain to go away. But Sam and Dean didn't complain about their wounds after they healed, so she was unsure. Dean and Sam came back and they drove to a record store. The siblings went in the store, walking till an employee, teenage boy carrying a box full of records spoke to them.

"Can I help you with anything?" The boy asked. He set the box down on a shelf.

"Yeah. Are you Craig Thurston?" Sam asked.

"I am."

"Oh, we're reporters with the Dallas Morning News. I'm Dean. This is Sam and Selena." Craig smiled.

"No way. Yeah, I'm a writer, too. I write for my school's Lit Magazine." He said, putting the records in their place on the shelf.

"Well, good for you, Morrison."

"Um, we're doing an article on local hauntings, and rumor has it you might know about one." Craig looked at them.

"You mean the Hell House?"

"That's the one."

"I didn't think there was anything to the story."

"Why don't you tell us the story?"

"Well, supposedly back in the thirty's, this farmer, Mordechai Murdoch, used to live in a house with his six daughters." Craig walked to the counter and went behind it. Sam and Selena walked up to the counter while Dean looked at some of the records. "During the Depression, his crops were failing. Didn't have enough money to even feed his own children. So I guess that's how he went off the deep end." Dean joined his siblings.

"How?"

"Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick rather than starve to death…so he attacked them. They s reamed, begged for him to stop. But he just strung them up, one after another. And then when he was all finished, he turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl, who goes inside." Selena stared at Craig. All throughout the story his heart skipped multiple times, indicating he was lying.

"Where'd you hear all this?"

"My cousin Dana told me. I don't where she heard it from. You gotta realized I didn't believe this for a second."

"But now you do." Craig paused for a second, staring at Sam.

"I don't know what the hell to think, man. Guys, I'll tell you exactly what I told the police, okay? That girl was real. And she was dead. This was not a prank. I swear to God, I don't want to go anywhere near that house ever again, okay?" The brothers looked at each other, then Dean smiled at Craig.

"Thanks." The siblings left the store.

 **Xxx**

"Can't say I blame the kid." Sam said as the walked up the road towards the Hell house the next day. It was a decrepit wooden house straight out of a horror movie.

"Yeah. So much for curb appeal." Dean said as they approached the house. Sam walked up to a window, looking inside while Dean took out his EMF meter, turning it on. But it was freaking out, Dean tapped on it as Sam walked up to them.

"You got something?" He asked.

"Yeah. The EMF's no good."

"Why?"

"I think that things still got a little juice in it." Dean gestured to the telephone lines and Sam looked at them.

"Yeah, that'd do it." Dean put the EMF back in his jacket.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." They entered the house and Selena wrinkled her nose, it smelled musty and there was the scent of paint in the air. She paused, hearing two heartbeats further in the house, then resumed following Sam and Dean. They walked into the living room, seeing the sigils on the walls.

"Looks like old man Murdoch was a bit of a tagger during his time."

"And after his time, too. The reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries, but the sigil of sulfur didn't show up until the sixties." Dean stared at Sam, who had taken out his phone and we're now taking photos of the sigils.

"That's exactly why you never get laid." Dean then noticed a sigil, it seemed familiar but he didn't know where he'd seen it.

"What about this one? You seen this one before?" Dean asked. Sam looked at the sigil and came over.

"No." He took a picture.

"I have…somewhere." Sam touched the sigil, then rubbed his fingers together.

"It's paint. Seems pretty fresh, too."

"I don't know, Sam. I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but the cops might be right about this one."

"Yeah. Maybe." Sam and Dean tensed as they heard a crush from nearby. They went further in the house and came upon a door. Hoping to surprise their maybe spirit, Dean quickly opened the door, but he and Sam were blinded by lights in their eyes. A male voice exclaimed in surprise.

"God!" Selena came up behind Sam and Dean seeing two men, one had curly brown hair, wearing glasses, and jacket. The other had short hair, had on a beige vest with a long sleeved shirt underneath. They had cameras and flashlights. The two men calmed down as they saw the siblings.

"Ugh. Cut!" Curly haired said, annoyed. "Just a couple of humans."

"What are you guys doing here?" Short haired questioned. Dean and Sam look at them bemused.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Dean asked.

"Uh, we belong here." Curly haired said, like the siblings were stupid. "We're professionals."

"Professional what?" Before the two could answer, they caught sight of Selena. Eyes widening as they gaped at the exotic goddess in front of them. Selena stared at them with emotionless half lidded eyes, ignoring the scent of nervousness and arousal.

"Whoa." The short haired one said.

"Hey!" Dean said, getting their attention. "Professional what?" They looked at him.

"Paranormal Investigators." Curly haired took a card out of his pocket and handed it to Dean. "There you go. Take a look at that." Dean did the a look and he wasn't impressed.

"You got to be kidding me." He said, dryly.

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler, – you guys run that website." Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, yeah. We're huge fans." Dean mocked as he walked past them to the cabinets.

"And we know who you guys are, too" Ed said confidently. The siblings doubted the two did but they decided to humor them.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Amateurs looking for ghosts and cheap thrills."

"Yeah, so, if you don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Harry added in."

"Yeah? What do you got so far?"

"Harry, why don't you tell them about EMF?"

"EMF?" Sam asked, feigning confusion.

"Electromagnetic field." Harry smirked and walked to a bag on the counter, he took out a EMF meter. "Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations the can be read with an EMF detector like this bad boy right here." He extended the antenna, turning it on. The siblings waited as the EMF started detecting energy. "Whoa, whoa. It's 2.8 mG. It's hot in here."

"Wow." By this point the siblings thought Ed and Harry were idiots.

"Huh. So, have you guys ever seen a ghost before." Harry put away the EMF detector and Ed looked at Dean.

"Once. We were, uh, investigating this old house, and we saw a vase fall right off the table."

"By itself." Harry clarified. Ed looked at Harry.

"We didn't – we didn't actually see it, but we heard it." Ed corrected. "And something like that, it – it changes you."

"Yeah. I think I get the picture." Dean said, leaning on the counter. Dean straightened up, walking towards the door. "We should go, let them get back to work." The trio left the room, leaving Ed and Harry laughing behind them. Selena could still hear them talking.

"I'm sorry. That pot we smoked gave me the giggles." Ed said.

"Did you see her? Her body…" Harry tailed off.

"was hot."

 **Xxx**

Sam walked out the public library and down the stairs. He saw Dean and Selena walking up.

"Hey." He greeted, joining the two as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Hey" Dean greeted back. "What do you got?" Sam opened a journal.

"Well, I couldn't find a Mordechai Murdoch, but I did turn up a Martin Murdoch who lived in that house in the thirties. He did have children, but only two of them. Both boys. There was no record he ever killed anyone."

"Huh."

"What about you and Selena?"

"Those kids didn't give a clear description of the dead girl, but we did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons – it's like she never existed." They got to the car. "Dude, we did our digging. This one's a bust. All right? For all we know, those Hellhound boys made up the whole thing." Sam looked away, thinking about it, then he sighed.

"Yeah, all right."

"I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers and leave the leg and to the locals." Dean got into the car and turned it on, loud Spanish music blared from the speakers when he did. Selena winced silently while Dean was startled. He turned off the music.

"What the…" Sam laughed as he and Selena got in the car. He put a finger in the air, then pointed to himself.

"One. Me."

"That's all you got? That's weak." Sam just laughed. "That is Bush – League."

 **Xxx**

 _Deranged laughter stood out from the crackling energy of electricity in the basement of Blackford Asylum as Alex Williams A.K.A the Cheshire Cat was in the middle of electroshock therapy. The shackles around her wrist burned into her flesh, filling the air with stench of cooked meat. She was soaked with water to make the therapy more "successful", fists clenched hard enough for her to bleed, smile stretched ear to ear, and eyes wide with insane glee underneath white bangs. The electricity turned off and she let out giggles._

" _Patient seems to enjoy pain. Isn't effected by 230 volts of energy added with water." Dr. Hyman said to himself, writing in his notes. He looked to be in his thirties, brown hair parted on the left side and neatly combed, cold blue eyes looking on impassively. And he was wearing a lab coat with blue collar shirt and black tie underneath, and grey pants on._

" _Anthony, Anthony, Anthony…you're gonna have to do better than that to make me scream." Alex said, grinning widely, her scar adding a horrifying effect. Dr. Hyman didn't say anything as he took out a syringe, it was filled with a black liquid. "What's that? A little juice to get you up?"_

" _This is a little something I've been working on in my spare time. I've tested this on other patients but unfortunately, the results were a failure. I'm wondering how it would effect you, Miss Williams." Dr. Hyman approached Alex, who despite smiling was feeling an unfamiliar feeling. Her instincts were telling her to escape immediately. He stabbed the needle in Alex's arm, emptying it to her bloodstream then he took the needle out and stepped back. Alex braced herself for the pain, but chuckled after a few minutes of feeling nothing._

" _Seems like your little experiment was a-" She paused as she felt herself go numb, then pain started blossoming in her body – hot unimaginable pain coursing through her body as if her blood was lava. Alex had developed a high pain tolerance but this – this was unlike anything she ever felt. She gritted her teeth, trashing about. Black liquid came running out of her mouth and down her chin as the pain got more unbearable and she screamed. Then her nose started bleeding black liquid. Alex could smell and taste iron, but there was no blood around, unless…the black liquid was her blood! She chocked and coughed up even more black liquid. Dr. Hyman only looked at her, taking notes. Finally, Alex passed out from the pain._

Selena sat up, panting softly, little clouds of mist escaping her mouth. She felt her arms restricted and for a moment she thought she was back in Blackford being experimented on when Sam moved in his sleep. She looked at him, remembering that she was with her brothers on a case, not that prison. Selena sighed and looked at the digital clock on the nightstand, it read 10:30 pm. She laid back down, staring at the ceiling not in the mood for anymore sleep. Hours passed as Selena stared at the ceiling. Soon, she could hear birds chirping and see the soft rays of the sunrise coming through the curtains.

' _Another night of no sleep. Another night of nightmares about my blood filled past.'_ She got out of bed and did her morning routine-brush her teeth and shower. Then, Selena walked over to her bag, taking out a roll of black bandages, a sports bra, and a pair of black skinny jeans and got dressed. She put on the bra and jeans. Next, she sat down and started bandaging her hands and halfway up her arms. Finally, she put on her straitjacket and combat boots. Selena crossed her arms, the rattling of chains sounded in her ears as the straps on her sleeves and back met, then buckled, binding her arms tight against her body. Dean and Sam woke up and did their morning activities.

*TIME SKIP*

After some more researching the siblings couldn't find any other evidence to support the Mordechai Murdoch legend. They were preparing to leave when they saw a police car drive by with the sirens on. Getting curious, they follow it and saw it stop at the Hell House where there was a coroner van and some people around it. They got out of the car and approached a man.

"What happened?" Dean asked the man.

"Couple of cops say that poor girl hung herself in the house." The man told them.

"Suicide?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah. She was a straight A student with a full ride to U.T., too. It just don't make sense." He then walked away. The siblings watched as a body bag was carted out of the house.

"What do you think?" Sam asked Dean. Dean turned to him.

"I think that maybe we missed something."

 **Xxx**

The next night the siblings hid behind a bush of trees as the cops patrolled the property around the Hell House, which was taped off.

"I guess the cops don't want anymore kids screwing around in there." Sam said lowly.

"Yeah, but we still got to get in there." Dean said. Selena looked behind Sam as she heard two familiar voices close by. She bumped up against Dean, who looked at her, and gestured her head towards the two paranormal investigators trying to be sneaky. "I don't believe it." Sam looked over his shoulder at Ed and Harry, then looked back at Dean. "I got a idea." Dean stood up, cupping a hand to his mouth, then spoke loudly. "Who you gonna call?" The cops spotted Ed and Harry.

"Hey! You!" Two investigators ran and the cops gave chase. "Freeze!" While the cops were busy, the siblings snuck into the house. Sam put the duffel bag to the floor and opened it, taking out a shotgun and handing it to Dean. He cocked his own shotgun as Dean shined a flashlight on the sigil they saw before.

"Where have I seen that symbol before?" Dean asked himself, feeling annoyed. "It's killing me."

"Come on. We don't have much time." Sam said. The three headed to the basement. Selena frowned at the smell of the basement once they entered. It smelled damp and dusty. And it had a couple of Jars filled with unknown liquid on the shelves. Dean walked over to a shelf, looking at the jars. He took one off the shelf.

"Hey, Sam, I dare you to take a swig of this." Sam looked at him.

"The hell I do that for?" Dean smirked.

"I double dare you." They heard a scraping noise and instantly became cautious. Dean put the jar back and they went to where the noise was coming from. Sam and Dean aimed their guns at a cabinet. Dean nodded at Sam to open the door. Sam slowly reached out, then quickly opened the door but they only saw a couple of rats.

"Ugh!" Dean said, grimacing as a rat scampered past him. "I hate rats."

"You rather'd it was a ghost?" Sam asked. Selena noticed movement behind Sam and Dean, and looked to see the spirt of Mordechai Murdoch.

"Behind you!" She warned. Dean and Sam looked behind them and shot Mordechai a couple of times but it didn't seem to effect him, only made him disappear.

"What the hell kind of spirit is immune to salt rocks?"

"I don't know. Come on! Come on! Come on!" The siblings turned to leave but Mordechai's spirit returned and swung his ax at Dean, destroying a shelf and knowing Dean down. Sam blocked Mordechai's ax with his shock gun.

"Go!" Dean got up and went to help Sam.

"Sam!" The siblings rushed out of the basement as Mordechai chased them. Sam busted down the front door and they escaped the house. Ed and Harry were standing there, holding a camera up.

"Get that damn thing out of my face!" Dean said as they ran past them. Sam yelled for them to move. Ed and Harry stared at Mordechai's spirit as it came to the door.

"Sweet Lord. If it really is..." Ed said.

"Run!" Harry screamed. They turned to run away but were caught by the cops. They tried to tell them about the ghost, but the spirit had disappeared.

 **Xxx**

The siblings had returned to the motel. Dean was sitting on the bed, drawing the symbol on a notepad, Selena was talking to Cheshire, and Sam was on the Hellhound website on his laptop. Sam grabbed a journal, flipping through it.

"What the hell is this symbol?" Dean questioned. "It's bugging the hell out of me. This whole damn job's bugging me. I thought the legend said Mordechai only went after chicks."

"It does." Sam said.

"Right. Well, that explains why he went after you and Selena, but why me?"

"Hilarious. Legend also said he hung himself, but you see those slit wrists?"

"Yeah."

"What's up with that? And the ax, too. I mean, ghosts are pretty strict, right, following the same patterns over and over?"

"His mood keeps changing?"

"Exactly? I'm telling you, the way the story goes-" Sam brought up the story on Mordechai. He paused as he noticed something different about the story. "Wait a minute." Dean and Selena looked at him.

"What?"

"Someone added a new posting to the Hellhound site. Listen to this-"They say Mordechai Murdoch was really a Satanist who chopped up his victims with an ax before slitting his own wrists. Now he's imprisoned in the house for eternity." Dean suddenly had an idea of where he's seen the symbol before while Sam was reading the story. "Where the hell is this going?"

"I don't know, but I think I might have just figured out where it all started." Sam looked at Dean confused, but Dean only smiled at him and stood up, walking over to his jacket.

 **Xxx**

The siblings entered the record store and see Craig. Selena smelled guilt on him.

"Hey, Craig?" Dean called. Craig paused. "Remember us?" Craig turned to them.

"Guys, look, I'm really not in the mood to answer any more questions, okay?" He said.

"Don't worry. We're just here to buy an album, that's all." Craig turned away. Dean picked up an album, then the siblings started walking towards Craig. "You know, I couldn't figure out what that symbol was, and then I realized it could mean anything." They were behind Craig. " It's a logo for Blue Oyster Cult. Tell me, Craig, you into B.O.C. or just scaring the hell out of people?" Craig turned to them and Dean handed him the album. He turned it over to the back and saw the symbol. "Why don't you tell us about that house – without lying through your ass this time?" Craig sighed, knowing the jig was up.

"All right. My cousin Dana was on break from TCU. I guess we were just bored, looking for something to do, so I showed her this abandoned dump I found. We thought it'd be funny if we made it look like it was haunted so we painted symbols on the walls, some from albums, some from Dana's theology textbooks. Then we found out this guy Murdoch used to live there, so we – we made up a story to go along with that. So they told people who told other people. And then these two guys put it on their stupid website. Everything just took on a life of its own. I mean, I thought it was funny at first, but…now that girl's dead. It was just a joke, you know? None of it was real. We made the whole thing up. I swear."

"All right." Dean cleared his throat and the siblings walked away towards the door. "If none of it was real, how the hell do you explain Mordechai?"

 **Xxx**

Selena looked up from John's journal as the door opened and Dean came in, throwing his keys on the table. He could hear Sam taking a shower in the bathroom and noticed his clothes on the bed.

"Hey, I'm back." Dean said.

"Hey, where were you?" Sam asked. Selena watched as Dean took out a packet and opened it. The shower turned off.

"Oh, I went out." He poured black powder onto Sam's boxers. Selena smelled itching powder and she smirked, amused. Cheshire let out a snicker.

"So, I think I might have a theory about what's going on."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean proceeded to put more powder onto Sam's clothes.

"Yeah, what if Mordechai is a Tulpa?"

"Tulpa?" Dean asked, turning around quickly just as Sam came out the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yeah, a Tibetan thought form." Sam said. Dean played it cool to not let Sam on to his prank.

"Yeah, I know what a Tulpa is. Why don't you get dressed? We'll go grab something to eat." Dean went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and trying not to laugh. Sam walked over to his clothes and Selena went back to reading, giving Sam some privacy as he got dressed.

 _:How long before he realizes?:_ Selena thought about it.

' _the itching won't set in for at least a while.'_ Cheshire chuckled.

*TIME SKIP*

"Here you go." A cashier said, handing the siblings their coffee. They walked away to go find a table to sit at. Sam felt an uncomfortable itching in his pants and he tried to relieve it.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Dean asked. He knew what Sam's problem was, but he had to keep up the innocent act.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Sam replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"All right, so keep going about these Tulpas?" They sit down at a table.

"okay, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. A group of monks visualized a golem in their heads. They meditate on it so hard, they bring it to life out of thin air.

"So." Dean took a sip of his drink.

"That was twenty monks. Imagine what ten thousand Web servers could do." Sam brought his laptop and set it on the table, opening it a d turning it on. "I mean Craig starts the story about Mordechai, then it spreads, goes online. Now there are countless people all believing in the bastard." Selena took a sip of her now luke warm drink.

"Okay, wait a second-you're trying to tell me that just because people believe in Mordechai, he's real?" Dean asked, disbelief in his tone. Sam shifted again, then looked at Dean.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"People believe I'm Santa Clause. How come I'm not getting hooked up every Christmas?"

"Cause you're a bad person." Sam said bluntly. "And cause of this." He turned the laptop towards Dean and Selena, showing a picture of a sigil on a wall. "That's a Tibetan spirit sigil on the wall of a house. Craig said they were painting symbols from a Theology textbook. I bet you they painted this, not even knowing what it was. Now that sigil has been used for centuries, concentrating meditative thoughts like a magnifying glass. So people are on the Hellhound's website, staring at that symbol thinking about Mordechai. I mean, I don't know, but it might be enough to bring a Tulpa to life."

"It would explain why it keeps changing."

"Right. As the legend changes, people think different things, so Mordechai himself changes like a game of telephone. That would also explain why the rock salt didn't work."

"Yeah, cause he's not a traditional spirit per se." Selena glanced at Sam as he shifted again.

 _:He is very resilient, I'll give him that.:_ Cheshire said. Selena mentally agreed. She glanced at Dean, who though was very good at hiding it, she could tell he was enjoying Sam's itching hell.

"Okay, so why don't we just get this spirit – sigil thingy off the wall and off the website?"

"Well, it's not that simple. You see, once Tulpas are created, they take on a life of their own."

"Great. All right, so if he really is a thought form, how the hell are we supposed to kill an idea?"

"Well, it's not gonna be easy with these guys helping us." Sam turned the laptop towards himself and typed on some keys. "Check out their home page" The home page showed a video of the Tulpa. "Since they posted the video, the number of hits have quadrupled in the last day alone."

"Huh. I have an idea. Come on." Sam closed his laptop, looking at Dean.

"Where are we going?"

"Gonna find copy store." The stood up. Sam put his bag on the table.

"Man, I think I'm allergic to our soap or something." He said. Dean started laughing as he and Selena walked away. Sam looked at him with realization. "You did this?" Dean continued laughing. Sam put his laptop in his bag. "You're a friggin' jerk" He followed after the two.

 **Xxx**

Selena looked at a couple of trailers as Sam and Dean questioned a man about where Harry and Ed were.

 _:Why do people who live in trailers put sometimes flamingos on their lawns?:_ Cheshire asked.

' _Decoration.'_ Selena replied. Sam and Dean found out where the Hellhound boys were and they headed over to their trailer. Dean knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The siblings could hear Harry ask.

"Come on out, guys. We hear you in there." Dean said. The door opened, Ed and Harry looked at them, Selena saw Harry's eyes glance at her. "Look at that. Action figures in their original packaging. What a shocker."

"Guys, we need to talk." Sam said. Ed and Harry exited the trailer.

"Yeah, um, sorry, guys. We're a little bit busy right now." Ed said haughtily.

"Okay, well, we'll make it quick. We need you to shut down your website." Ed laughed and looked at Harry.

"You know, these guys get us busted last night. We spend the night in a holding cell."

"I had to pee in front of people, and I get stage fight." Harry added in.

"Why should we trust you guys?"

"Look, we all know what we saw last night, what's in the house. But now, thanks to your website, there are thousands of people hearing about Mordechai."

"Which means people are gonna keep showing up at Hell House and running into him. Somebody could get hurt."

"Yeah."

"Ed, maybe he's got a point." Harry said. Ed disagreed.

"No, no."

"Nope."

"We have an obligation to our fans, to the truth." Dean chuckled, getting annoyed.

"I have an obligation to kick both of your-"

"Dean, hey, hey, forget it, all right? These guys – you could probably bitch slap them both. I could probably tell them that thing about Mordechai." Ed and Harry grew curious about the thing. "But they're still not gonna help us. So let's just go."

"Yeah, you're right." The siblings began to walk away. Selena smirked as Ed and Harry took the bait and followed them.

"What did you say – hold on a second here."

"Yeah, what thing about Mordechai, you guys?"

"Tell them, Sam."

"But if they agree to shut the website down-"

"They're not gonna do it. You said so yourself."

"No wait, wait. Don't listen to him, okay?" Well do it." They stopped and turned to the two. "Well do it."

"It's a secret, Sam."

"Look, it is a pretty big deal, all right, and it wasn't easy to dig up, so only if we have your word that you'll shut everything down."

"Totally." Selena narrowed her eye at the lie.

"All right." Dean took a folded paper from his jacket pocket and unfolded it. "This is a death certificate from the thirties." Dean handed the certificate to Ed. "We got it from the he library. Now, according to the coroner, the actual cause of death was a self-inflicted gun shot wound."

"He's right. He didn't hang or cut himself."

"He shot himself?"

"Yep, with a .45 pistol. To this day, they say he's terrified of them."

"As a matter of fact, they say if you shoot him with a .45 loaded with these special wrought-iron rounds, you'd kill the son of a bitch." Ed and Harry were excited about the new information. Harry took off in a run towards the trailer and Ed speed walked after him.

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings were seated in a booth at a diner eating. Sam was on his laptop checking the Hellhound's website for the new legend. Dean, for the fourth time, pulled a string to a wall decoration with a man holding a fish and it laughed. Selena ignored the laughing annoyance as she chewed the meat patty from the burger Cheshire insisted she order. The feline had argued that it wouldn't satisfy her hunger but it would stave it off for an hour at least. Sam pulled the string, making the laughter stop.

"If you pull that string one more time, I'm gonna kill you." He warned, irritated, then let the string go. Dean pulled the string, the laughter started. Sam pulled the string, the laughter stopped. Dean chuckled.

"Come on, man. You need more laughter in your life, you know? You're way too tense." Sam didn't respond. "They post it yet?" Sam turned the laptop towards Dean, showing him the new information. "We have learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdoch has a fatal fear of firearms." All right. How long do we have to wait?" Sam closed the laptop.

"Long enough for the new story to spread and the legend to change. I figured by nightfall, iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam and Dean picked up their beer and toasted each other.

"Sweet." Dean took a drink of his beer while Sam and Selena watched him with restrained amusement. He laughed as Dean tried to set down his beer but couldn't because it was stuck to his hand. Dean looked at Sam. "You didn't."

"Oh, I did." Sam smugly held up a tube of super glue. He then pulled the string and the decoration joined Sam in laughter.

 **Xxx**

The next night the siblings went back to the Hell House, distracting the cops with the laughing decoration they got while they snuck into the house.

"I barely have any skin left on my palm." Dean complained as they stood back to back, flashlights on, and guns aimed, making their way further into the house.

"I'm not touching that line with a ten foot pole." Sam replied. They went inside the kitchen where the basement door was. Selena heard Ed and Harry's heartbeat.

"Well, you think old Mordechai is home?"

"I don't know."

"Me neither." Ed said making the brothers turn their guns on him and Harry. They had a camera with them. "Whoa! Whoa. Hey, whoa."

"What the hell are you trying to do, get yourself killed?"

"We're just trying to get a book and movie deal, okay?" The five heard the sound of metal scrapping and turned back towards the basement door. "Oh, crap." Ed pointed the camera at the door as the metal scrapping got louder. "Uh, guys, you want to open that door for us?"

"Why don't you?" The door unlocked and Mordechai busted into the room. The siblings unloaded multiple bullets at him, then he vanished. They split up to check to see where he could be.

"Did you get him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, they got him" Ed said.

"No, on camera. Did you get him on camera?" Harry clarified. Ed looked at the camera.

"Oh, uh, I-" Harry took the camera from him.

"Let me see it. Let me see it." Before he could see the video, Mordechai appeared and chopped the camera with his ax, then he vanished again. Dean came back to the room.

"Hey!" Sam and Selena also came back to the room. "Didn't you guys post that BS story we gave you?"

"Of course we did."

"Yeah, but then our server crashed"

"So it didn't take. So these guns don't work."

"Yeah."

"Great." Dean said sarcastically. "Sam, Selena, any ideas?" Sam and Selena shook their heads.

"We are getting out of here." Harry said. He exited the room, the returned and grabbed Ed. "Come on, Ed." The two left the room and headed for the door but Mordechai appeared in front of them. Ed and Harry screamed, running away down a hallway with one door.

"Open the door!" The door wouldn't open and Mordechai came into view. He approached them.

"Mother Mary and Joseph!"

"The power of Christ compels you. The power of Christ compels you!" Sam came up behind Mordechai.

"Hey!" He called, grabbing Mordechai's attention. "Come and get me, you ugly son of a bitch!" Mordechai swung his ax at Sam, who ducked and the ax got stuck in the wall. Mordechai unstuck his ax and tried another swing but Sam grabbed the ax. Mordechai pushed the ax handle up to Sam's throat and pinned him to the wall. Two shots rang out and Mordechai vanished, Sam gasped in air and looked over to see Selena standing there with a pistol. She walked up to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Where's Dean?"

"Pouring gasoline in the kitchen." Sam eyes widen upon seeing Mordechai return behind Selena with his ax raised. "Behind you!" Selena looked over her shoulder and dodged the ax, then she shot Mordechai with three more bullets. He kept vanishing and reappearing, Selena ran out of bullets.

"Dean!" Dean appeared with a lighter and a can of flammable spray.

"Hey!" Mordechai looked at him. Dean put the lighter up to the nozzle of the can and let loose a stream of fire towards Mordechai. "Go, go, go!" Sam and Selena ran past Mordechai, Dean followed after them. "Come on." They headed for the door, Selena could smell gasoline in the air. "If Mordechai can't leave the house and we can't kill him, we improvise." Dean flicked open a lighter and tossed it to the floor, it was set aflame. The siblings ran out of the house and into the woods. Sam looked at Dean in disbelief.

"This is your solution?" Mordechai came to the door, then disappeared as the whole house is set aflame. "Burn the whole damn place down to the ground?" Dean looked at Sam.

"No one will go in anymore. Look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty, but it works."

"What I'd the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?"

"Well, then, we'll just have to come back." Sam didn't have a response. They looked at the burning house, then Sam spoke.

"Kind of makes you wonder – of all the things we hunted, how many exist just because people believe in them?" Dean and Selena stayed silent.

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings were at the trailer park, Sam and Selena were leaning on a picnic table and Dean was near them . They turned as Ed called out to them.

"Gentlemen and lady." He said as Harry and him approached them. They were carrying bags of what looked like groceries.

"Hi, guys." Sam said. The siblings got up and followed after the two paranormal investigators.

"Should we tell them?" Harry asked Ed.

"You might as well, you know – they're just gonna read about it in the trades."

"So we got a phone call from a very important Hollywood producer."

"Oh, yeah? Wrong number?" Dean joshed. They got to a car with stuff tied down on it and the trailer attached to it.

"No, smartass. He read all about Hell House on our website and wants to option the motion picture rights, maybe even have us write it." They put bags they were carrying in the car.

"And create the RPG." Dean looked at Harry bemused.

"The what?"

"Role playing game."

"Right."

"it's a litter lingo for you. Anyhoo, excuse us. We're off to la-la land."

"Well, congratulations, guys. That's sounds really great."

"Yeah, that's awesome. Best of luck to you."

"Oh, yeah, luck – it's got nothing to do with it. It's about talent, you know – sheer, unabashed talent. Later." Ed and Harry got in the car, the engine turning on. Ed took off his glasses and looked at them. "See you 'round" Dean and Sam laughed as the investigators drove off.

"Wow." Dean said as they headed towards the Impala.

"I have a confession to make." Sam said.

"What's that?"

"I, uh, I was the one who called them and told them I was a producer." Sam grinned. Dean laughed.

"Well, I'm the one who put the dead fish in their backseat." Sam laughed. Cheshire chuckled.

 _:Weak pranks.:_ Selena smirked as she remembered her prank, she took out one of their rear healights.

"Truce?"

"Yeah, truce – at least for the next hundred miles." Dean got in the car, Sam and Selena got in after him. Dean turned the car on then the radio, it played rock music and Dean nodded. They drove off.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I only own Selena, Cheshire and their past life.

"Yeah, you probably missed something." Dean told Sam as they were driving. Selena was gazing out the window.

"Dude, I ran LexisNexis, local police reports, newspapers. I couldn't find a single red flag. Are you sure you got the coordinates right?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, I double checked. It's Fitchburg, Wisconsin. Dad wouldn't have sent us coordinates if it wasn't important, Sammy."

"Well, I'm telling you I looked, and all I could find was a big steamy pile of nothing. It dad's sending us hunting for something, I don't know what."

"Well, maybe he's gonna meet us there." Sam laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, cause he's been so easy to find up to this point."

"You're a real smartass, you know that? Don't worry. I'm sure there's something in Fitchburg worth killing."

"Yeah? What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm the oldest, which means I'm always right."

"No, it doesn't.

"It totally does." They entered Fitchburg.

Xxx

Sam and Selena were leaning on the Impala when Dean approached them with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Well, the waitress thinks that the local freeman's up to something sneaky, but other than that Nobody's heard anything weird going on." Dean said, handing Sam his coffee. He began walking over to the drivers side of the car but Sam's question made him pause.

"Dean, you got the time?" Dean looked at his watch.

"10 after 4:00." Sam nodded, staring at something. "Why?"

"What's wrong with this picture?" Sam asked, gesturing towards an a playground where only one child was playing at. Dean and Selena looked at the playground. Selena eyebrows furrowed slightly at the odd sight.

"School's out, isn't it?" Sam nodded again.

"So where is everybody? This place should be crawling with kids right now."

"Well, let's find out." Dean headed over to the playground, approaching a mother sitting on the bench reading. "It sure is quiet out here." Dean said.

"Yeah, it's a shame." The mother replied.

"Why is that?" She looked at him.

"You know, kids getting sick. It's a terrible thing."

"How many?"

"Just five or six, but serious, hospital serious. A lot of parents are getting pretty anxious. They think it's catching." Dean "hmmed"

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings entered the hospital wearing suits, including a mask covering her lower face for Selena.

"Dude, dude, I'm not using this I.D." Sam said. Dean looked at him confused.

"Why not?"

"Because it says "Bikini Inspector" on it."

"Don't worry. She won't look that close. Hell, she won't even ask to see it. It's all about confidence, Sammy." Dean turned Sam towards the front desk, a nurse sat there looking at him while Dean and Selena stood a little ways away.

"Hi." Sam greeted. "I'm Dr. Jerry Kaplan. Center for Disease Control."

"Can I see some I.D.?" The nurse asked. In the background, Dean stifled his laughter. Sam looked at him, then looked back at the nurse, smiling.

"Yeah, of course." He took out his I.D. and showed it to her quickly, then put it back in his jacket. "Now, could you direct me to the pediatrics ward?"

"Okay, just go down that hall, turn left, up the stairs. You'll see them."

"Right. Thank you." Sam walked over to Dean and Selena with a scowl. Dean grinned.

"See? Told you it would work."

"Follow me. It's upstairs." The three headed to the second floor. When they were walking down the hall, Dean paused in front of a room as he saw a old woman sitting in a wheelchair facing away from the door. She turned her head slowly towards him, glaring. Dean glanced at the upside down cross hanging on the wall. He looked back at the old woman, who returned to looking at the wall. Dean's attention was caught by Sam when he called his name.

"Dean." He looked at Sam, who gestured for him to come on. They found the pediatrics ward and met with a doctor.

"Thanks for seeing us, Dr. Hydaker." Dean said as they walked into the ward. Multiple parents of sick children were standing up or sitting in chairs. Selena stared intently at Dr. Hydeker in suspicion. His scent smelled rotten.

"Oh, I'm glad you guys are here." Dr. Hydaker said. "I was just about to cl the CDC myself. How did you find out anyway."

"Oh, some G.P.-I forgot his name – called Atlanta and must have beat you to the punch."

"So you say you got six cases so far?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, in five weeks" They stopped in front of the glass separating the sick children from the rest of the room. Selena looked at the children. They were pale, heartbeats slow, and the scent to death wafted into her nose. "At first I thought it was bacterial pneumonia, that newsworthy. But now…"

"Now, what?"

"The kids aren't responding to antibiotics. Their white-cell counts keep going down. Their immune system just aren't doing their jobs. It's like their bodies are wearing out." Dr. Hydeker said gravely. Another nurse came up to him carrying a clipboard with papers for him to sign.

"You ever seen anything like this before?"

"Never this severe." Dr. Hydaker took the clipboard and signed the papers.

"That way it spreads – that's a new one for me." The nurse said.

"What do you mean?"

"It works it's way through families, but only the children, one sibling after another." Dean and Selena felt a flash of familiarity at the information.

"You mind if we interview a few of the kids?" Dean asked.

"They're not conscious." The nurse replied.

"None of them?"

"No."

"Can we talk to the parents?" Dr. Hydaker handed the clipboard back to the nurse and looked at the siblings.

"If you think it'll help."

"Yeah, yeah. Who was your most recent admission?"

Xxx

"I should get back to my girls" The man they were talking to said.

"We understand that, and we really appreciate you talking to us." Sam said. "Now you said Mary's the oldest?"

"Thirteen." The man replied.

"Okay, and she came down with it first, right? And then…"

"Bethany the next night."

"Within 24 hours?"

"I guess. Look, I already went through all this with the doctor."

"Right. Just a few more questions, if you don't mind. How do you think they caught pneumonia? Were they out in the cold, anything like that?" Dean questioned.

"No, we think it was an open window."

"Both times?"

"The first time, I don't really remember, but the second time for sure, and I know I closed it before I put Bethany to bed."

"So you think she opened it?"

"It's a second story window, no ledge. But no one else could have." Sam nodded. After they talked to a few more parents, the siblings left the ward.

"You know this might not be anything supernatural. It might just be pneumonia." Sam said.

"Maybe or my be something opened that window" Dean responded. "I don't know, man. Look, dad sent us down here for a reason. I think we might be barking up the right tree."

"I'll tell you one thing." They stopped walking and Dean turned to Sam.

"What?"

"The guy we just talked to – I'm betting it'll be a while before he goes home." They resumed walking.

*TIME SKIP*

Selena sniffed the area around one of Bethany's room window, it had the same scent as Dr. Hydeker. Rotten. She narrowed her eyes as something on the window sill caught her eye.

"Dean, you got anything over there?" Sam asked as he shined a small black light on the door frame. Dean was scanning the room with the EMF meter.

"No, nothing." Dean replied. Sam sighed and put the black light away.

"Yeah, me neither." He turned to Selena. "Find anything, Selena?"

"Yes." Selena replied. Sam walked over to her and opened the window, staring at what she found.

"Hey, Dean."

"Yeah?" Sam scoffed.

"To you were right. It's not pneumonia." Dean came over and looked at the black semi-human hand print rotted into the wood. "It's rotted. What the hell leaves a hand print like that?" Dean stayed silent. He knew what kind of creature leaves a handprint like that but it's been years since he'd run into one.

*Flashback*

In a motel room, a young Dean stared at the photo of a semi – human hand print rotted into the wood that is part of John's current hunt.

"All right." John said, bringing Dean's attention to him. He cocked his shock gun. "You know the drill, Dean. If anyone calls, you don't pick up." John put the gun in a duffel bag, then picked it up and put it on the table. "If it's me, I'll ring once and then call back. You got that?"

"Mm-hmm. Don't answer the phone unless it rings once first." Dean recited.

"Come on, dude. Look alive. This stuff is important." John picked up the duffel bag and walked over to the counter, Dean followed.

"I know, it's just that we've gone over it like million times and you know I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not, but it only takes one mistake. You got that?" Dean nodded. John put some more equipment for the hunt in his bag. "All right, if I'm not back Sunday night…"

"Call Pastor Jim." John picked up his bag and moved towards the door.

"Lock the doors and windows, close the shades, and most important-"

"Watch out for Selena and Sammy." Dean finished. He looked at Sam and Selena, who were watching TV, then he looked at John. "I know."

"All right, if something tries to bust in…"

"Shoot first, ask questions later." John put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"That's my man." John then left the motel room. After he left, Dean immediately locked the door. He looked at Sam and Selena.

*Flashback End*

"What was that?" Sam asked. He and Selena looked at Dean, who's face was serious.

"I know why dad sent us here." Dean said. "He's faced this thing before." Sam's brow furrowed, confused. "He wants us to finish the job."

Xxx

The Impala pulled up to a motel and parked in front of the motel office. The siblings got out.

"So what the hell is a Shtriga?" Sam asked.

"It's kind of like a witch, I think." Dean replied. "I don't know much about them." He opened the trunk.

"Well, I've never heard of it and it's not in dad's journal."

"Dad hunted one in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin, about 16, 17 years ago. You were there. You don't remember?" Dean asked.

"No."

"I guess he caught wind that the thing's in Fitchburg now and kicked us the coordinates."

"So wait, this…"

"Shtriga."

"Right, you think it's the same one dad hunted before?" Dean closed the trunk.

"Yeah, maybe." They headed towards the office. Sam was still curious about the Shtriga.

"If dad went after it, why is it still breathing air?" He asked.

"Because it got away?" Dean replied.

"Got away?"

"Yeah, Sammy, it happens." Dean turned to Sam and Selena.

"Not very often."

"I don't know what to tell you. Maybe dad didn't have his Wheaties that morning." Dean resumed walking.

"What else do you remember?"

"Nothing. I was a kid, all right?" Dean entered the office, walking up to the front desk and rang the bell. There was a room connected to the front office. In it there was a living room area where a young boy was watching TV. The young boy stood up and walked to the desk.

"Kings or Queens?" He asked. Dean looked back at Sam and Selena, then looked at the boy.

"Two Queens." Dean replied. The boy looked at Sam and Selena, then snorted quietly.

"Yeah, I bet." He murmured. Dean blinked.

"What'd you say?"

"Nice car." The boy smiled. Before Dean could say anything, a lady entered the office.

"Hi. Checking in?" She asked. Dean gathered she was the owner.

"Yeah." The lady turned to the boy.

"Uh, do me a favor. Go get your brother some dinner." Dean got a sense of familiarity at the scene.

"I'm a helping a guest" the boy argued. His mother gave him a look and we t behind the desk. "Two Queens." The boy informed her before going to prepare dinner for his brother. Dean chuckled.

"Funny kid." He said.

"Oh, yeah, he thinks so." The lady replied. She looked at Dean. "Will that be cash or credit?"

"Do you take MasterCard?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Perfect." Dean took out his wallet and put the card on the desk. The lady slid Dean the sign-in sheet over to Dean and took the card, swiping it through a magnetic stripe reader. Dean looked at the boy pouring milk for his younger brother. He paused as the action brought a memory to the surface.

*Flashback*

A younger Dean was pouring milk for Sam. He slid the cup over to Sam and then walked over to the counter, taking a pot of spaghetti O's off the stove.

"When's dad gonna get back?" Sam asked. Selena, who sitting in the chair watching TV, looked at them from the corner of her eye.

"Tomorrow." Dean replied, walking back to Sam and pouring the spaghetti O's in his bowl.

"When?"

"I don't know. He usually comes in late, though. Now, eat your dinner"

"I'm sick of Spaghetti O's." Sam moaned.

"Well, you're the one who wanted them."

"I want Lucky Charms."

"There are no more Lucky Charms." Dean said. But Sam caught his lie.

"I saw the box."

"Okay, maybe there is, but there's only enough left one bowl, and I haven't had any yet." Sam looked at Dean with pleading eyes. Dean gave in and took Sam's bowl, dumping the spaghetti O's in the trash. Then he grabbed the Lucky Charms and took another bowl out, walked over to Sam and set them down on the table. Sam looked in the box and put a hand inside it, pulling out a toy. He held the toy out to Dean.

"Do you want the prize?"

*Flashback End*

"Sir?" Dean was brought back to reality by the sound of the lady's voice. She was holding out the key to the room. He took it.

"Thanks." After signing some papers Dean left the office. He frowned when he saw Sam but no Selena. He gave Sam a questioning look.

"Where's Selena?" Sam looked at him.

"She said she was going for a walk." Sam replied. Dean sighed.

"I got our room. Come on."

Xxx

Selena leapt from rooftop to rooftop, conversing to Cheshire. She landed lightly on her feet before pushing off to the next roof.

:Are we going to hunt down the rotting herbivore?: Cheshire asked.

'No. We are going to the hospital. Those children…the illness doesn't seem like an illness. It effected only children. Sickness doesn't work like that. Yes, there maybe some diseases that sometimes effect children in some cases. But this disease? No. It doesn't make sense. And that doctor smelled like the Shtriga's hand print.'

:So you think the doctor is in league with the Shtriga?:

'I'm not certain.' She jumps off the roof, flipping and landed in a tree. Jumping down for the tree, Selena teleported inside and headed up to the pediatrics ward. She paused and narrowed her eyes when she smelled rot. Looks like the Shtriga or the doctor was still here. Looking inside the room where the parents could see the children, Selena saw nobody. She walked up to the glass, then turned to mist, going through it. She winced as the smell of sickness, rot, and death filled her nose. The sound of their heartbeats seemed to be even slower and fainter than when they came here earlier. Selena's ears twitched as she heard footsteps coming towards the ward. A nurse entered, checking to see how the children were. The nurse missed the sliver red tipped hair leaving the room. Selena walked down the hallway, then paused as she heard Sam and Dean's heartbeat. She wondered what they were doing here and followed the sound of their heartbeats.

Xxx

Dean and Sam walked into the hospital, going down the hall. They stopped when they heard a nurse and Dr. Hydaker talking. They faced the other way we the doctor passed them. Checking to see if the cost was clear, the two proceeded to the old woman's room. Unlike earlier, the door was closed. Sam put his hand on the knob, then looked at Dean as he took out his gun and cocked it. Sam opened the door and the they entered the room quietly. The old woman's back was turned to them and she was not moving. The brother approached her cautiously. Dean saw that her eyes were open, then started leaning in towards her slowly. Suddenly, the old woman's head snapped towards Dean.

"Who the hell are you?" She questioned. The brothers startled, jumped back. "Who's there?" Sam turned on the lights. "You trying to steal my stuff? They're always stealing around here."

"No, ma'am, we're maintenance. We're sorry. We thought you were sleeping." Sam said.

"Hh, nonsense. I was sleeping with my peepers open." The old woman laughed. "And fix that crucifix, would you? I've asked four damn times already." Dean looked at the upside down crucifix and fixed it. Sam and Dean tensed as the door opened, only to relax when they saw Selena stick her head in the room. She raised an eyebrow at them, then retracted her head and closed the door.

"Ma'am, your crucifix is fixed. And again, sorry for the intrusion." They walked out the room as the old lady grumbled behind them. Selena was standing outside the room.

"Selena, I thought you were going for a walk. What are you doing here?" Dean questioned as they began walking to the first floor.

"The disease the children have didn't seem right to me. So I came to investigate." Selena explained. That reminded Sam of the information he found.

"Yeah, it isn't normal. It was caused by the Shtriga." He said.

"Hn. How?"

"By feeding on the life force of children." That would explain why the children looked so drained. Selena was silent for a few seconds.

"Why were you in that old woman's room?" She asked. Sam chuckled while Dean cleared his throat, embarrassed.

"I'll tell you in the car."

*TIME SKIP*

By the time they made it back to the motel, the sun was up. They got out of the car, Sam still laughing at Dean's little misunderstanding while Selena was amused. Dean – with Sam adding in sometimes – had told her what happened in the hospital while driving.

"I was sleeping with my peepers open." Sam imitated the old woman.

"I almost smoked that old gal, I swear." Dean said. "It's not funny." The three walked up to their room door.

"Oh, man, you should've seen your face, Dean."

"Oh, yeah, laugh it on, man. We're back to square one. Dean noticed the owner's son outside sitting on a bench looking downcast. "Hang on." Dean walked over to the young boy, Sam and Selena followed him. "Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked. The boy looked at him.

"My brother's sick." He replied.

"The little guy?" The boy nodded.

"Pneumonia. He's in the hospital. It's my fault."

"No, come on. How?" The boy sniffed.

"I should have made sure the window was latched. He wouldn't have gotten pneumonia if the window was latched." Dean felt determination well up inside him as the young boy reminded him of himself when he was the boy's age.

"Listen to me. I can promise you that this is not your fault, okay?"

"It's my job to look after him." Dean nodded in understanding. The owner came out of the office holding a bag, a blanket, a pillow, and a teddy bear.

"Michael." She called, walking to her car. Michael got up and walked over to her as a he opened the back car door and put her stuff in the car. "I want you to turn on the "No Vacancy" sign while I'm gone. I got Denise covering room service, so don't bother with the rooms."

"I'm going with you." Michael said.

"Not now, Michael." His mother said.

"But I got to see Asher." Dean, seeing the mother's flustered state, decided to intervene.

"Hey, Michael." He called. "Hey." Michael looked at him. "I know how you feel. I'm a big brother, too. But you got to go easy on your mom right now, okay?" Michael nodded. His mother closed the car door and dropped her purse.

"Aw, damn it!" Before she could get it, Sam stepped forward.

"I got it." He bent down and picked it up, then he stood back up and handed the purse to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're in no condition to drive. Why don't you let me give you a lift to the hospital?" Dean offered.

"No, no, I couldn't possibly-"

"No, no trouble. I insist." The owner looked at him, then give in. She handed Dean the car keys.

"Thanks." She kissed Michael on his head. "Be good." Then got in the car. Dean looked at Sam and Selena.

"We're gonna kill this thing. I want it dead. You hear me?" Dean didn't give them a chance to respond before he got in the car and left for the hospital.

Xxx

After Dean had left, Sam and Selena headed to the library to research the Shtriga. Currently they were on the computers going through old newspapers. Sam pulled out his phone and called Dean.

"Hey." Dean greeted.

"Hey. How's the kid?" Sam asked.

"He's not good." Dean replied. "Where you and Selena at?"

"We're at the library, trying to find out as much as we can about the Shtriga."

"Yeah, what do you got?"

"Well, bad news. I started with Fort Douglas around the time you said dad was there."

"And?"

"Same deal. Before that there was Ogdenville. Before that, North Haverbrook and Brockway. Every fifteen to twenty years it hits a new town. Dean, this thing is just getting started in Fitchburg. In all these other places, it goes on for months, dozens of kids before the Shtriga finally moves on. Kids just languish in comas, and then they die."

"How far back does this thing go?"

"I don't know. The earliest mention I could find is this place called Black River Falls back in the 1890s." Sam scoffed. "Talk about a horror show." He came across a photo and paused as he and Selena saw a familiar person in the photo. "Whoa."

"Sam?"

Hold on. I'm looking at a photograph right of now of a bunch of doctors standing around a kids bed. One of the doctors is Hydaker."

"And?"

"And this picture was taken in 1893."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, absolutely." Sam looked at his phone when he heard the dial tone. Dean had hung up. He closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

Xxx

Dean turned to look at Dr. Hydaker, who was petting Asher's hair.

"Don't worry. Your son's un good hands. I'm gonna take good care of him." Dr. Hydaker assured Michael's mother. She nodded. Dr. Hydaker walked over to Dean. "So what's the CDC come up with so far?" He asked.

"We're still working on a few theories." Dean replied, restraining himself from attacking the doctor. "You'll know something as soon as we do."

"Well, nothing's more important to me than these kids"

"Hmm."

"Just let me know if I can help." The doctor then walked out of the room.

"I'll do that." Dean said.

*TIME SKIP*

We should have thought of this before" Sam said, walking around the motel room. Dean and Selena were sitting on the bed. "Doctor's a perfect disguise. You're trusted. You can control the whole thing." Dean stood up from the bed, taking off his coat and throwing it on a chair. He was still angry.

"Huh. That son of a bitch." Dean said.

"I'm surprised you didn't draw on him right there."

"Yeah, well…first of all, I'm not gonna open fire in a freakin' pediatrics ward."

"Good call."

"Second, it wouldn't have done any good because the bastard's bullet proof unless he's chowing down on something. And third, I want packing, which is probably a good thing cause I probably would have just burned a clip in him off of principle alone."

"You're getting wise in your old age, Dean." Sam said, serious.

"Your damn right. Cause now I know how we're gonna get it." Sam and Selena looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"The Shtriga – it works it's way through siblings, right?"

"Right."

"Well, last night…"

"It went after Asher."

"So I'm thinking tonight it's probably gonna come after Michael." Selena had a feeling she knew where Dean was going with this.

"Then we got to get him out of here."

"No. No, that would blow the whole deal."

"You want to use the boy as bait." Selena said. She had seen the FBI use the same tactic before. Use something to bait the criminal out and when they let their guard down, the FBI strikes. But they are some cases where it failed, her being a prime example. Sam looked at Selena, then Dean in disbelief.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Are you nuts? No. Forget it. That's out of the question." Sam objected.

"It's not out of the question. Sam, it's the only way – if this thing disappears, it could be years before we get another chance." Dean reasoned. Sam faced Dean.

"Michael's a kid, and I'm not gonna dangle him in front of that thing like a fish on a hook."

"Dad did not send me here to walk away."

"Send you here? He didn't send you here. He sent us here."

"This isn't about you or Selena, Sam." Dean turned and walked a few feet away from Sam. "All right? I'm the one that screwed up. It's my fault. There's no telling how many kids gotten hurt because of me."

"What are you saying, Dean? How is it your fault?" Dean didn't answer and Sam sighed. "Dean. You've been hiding something from the get-go." Dean walked to the bed and sat down. "Since when does dad bail on a hunt? Since when does he let something get away? Now talk to me, man. Tell us what's going on." Dean was still silent, then he spoke.

"Fort Douglas, Wisconsin. It was the third night in this crap room, and I was climbing the walls, man. I needed to get some air."

*Flashback*

Dean got up from the chair and grabbed the remote, turning off the TV. He walked to the door and unlocked, about to go out but was stopped by a soft voice tinged with disapproval speaking.

Father said to stay here." Dean turned around to see Selena out of bed, looking at him with unreadable hazel eyes and a frown on her face.

"I'm just going out for a minute. I'm going crazy staying in here." Dean said. Selena frowned harder and Dean sighed. "Look, I'll be back before dad returns. Now, go back to bed." Dean then opened the door and left, leaving Selena staring at the door with furrowed brows and a frown. Dean headed to the arcade, staying there for hours playing games until the owner called out to him.

"Hey, kid." Dean looked at the owner. "We're closing up." Dean finished up his game and left the arcade, returning to the motel. When he got in, he paused, noticing the light on in the room where Sm and Selena were sleeping. Walking towards the door, he pushed it open and became still as he saw the Shtriga above a sleeping Sam. A somewhat pale hand caught Dean's eye and he saw Selena on the floor not moving. Reaching for the shock gun that was by the door, Dean aimed it at the Shtriga and cocked it, catching the Shtriga's attention. It turned it's head to him, growling. John suddenly busted in the room.

"Get out of the way!" He ordered. Dean moved and John opened fired on the Shtriga. The Shtriga, hurt, fled out the window. John kept firing until his clip was out, then he went to Selena and shook her, fearing the worst. "Selena. Selena." Selena's eyes fluttered open and she shot up, looking around with wide eyes.

"Where-"

"It's gone. You okay?" John asked. Selena nodded, then she saw Sam. She stood up and went over to him, afraid that she failed her little brother. She shook him awake. Sam looked at her with tired eyes that turned to confusion when she hugged him.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, looking at John.

"Are you all right?" John asked him. Sam nodded. Dean looked at the three from beside the door. John then looked at him. "What happened?"

"I just went out." Dean said.

"What?" John demanded, getting angry.

"Just for a second. I'm sorry."

"I told you not to leave this room. I told you not to let them out of your sight." Dean was silent with guilt as he looked on at his family.

*Flashback End*

"Dad just grabbed us and booked, dropped us off at Pastor Jim's about three hours away. By the time he got back to Fort Douglas, the Shtriga has disappeared. It was just gone. It never surfaced until now. Dad never spoke about it again. I didn't asked. But, he, uh…he looked at me different, you know, which was worse. Not that I blame him. He gave me and order, and I didn't listen, and I almost got you and Selena killed."

"You were just a kid." Sam said, trying to comfort Dean. He was sitting beside him, having moved while Dean was retelling of how they encountered the Shtriga. Selena on the outside was emotionless, but tightly coiled rage was festering on the inside.

'How dare that filth try and feed on my litter mate.' She thought coldly. Cheshire mirrored her anger, smile more bloodthirsty and tail flickering back and forth quickly. Oh, yes. That rotting herbivore would pay for it's foolish actions.

"Dad knew this was unfinished business for me. He sent me here to finish it."

"But using Michael – I don't know, Dean. I mean, how about on one of us hides under the covers? You know, we'll be the bait."

"No, that won't work. It's got to get close enough to feed. It'll see us. Believe me I don't like it, but it's got to be the kid." Dean said, standing up. The siblings left the room and headed towards the office where Michael was. They told him about the Shtriga.

"You're crazy." Michael said, holding the phone up. "Just go away or I'm calling the cops."

"Hang on a second. Just listen to me." Dean said. "You have to believe me, okay? This thing c me through your window and attacked your brother. I've seen it. I know what it looks like cause it attacked my brother and sister once, too." Michael put down the phone.

"This thing – is it, like…it has this long, black robe?"

"You saw it last night, didn't you?"

"I thought I was having a nightmare."

"I'd give everything not to tell you this, but sometimes nightmares are real."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because we need your help."

"my help?"

"We can kill it, the three of us. It's what we do. But we can't do it without you." Michael gave them a look of disbelief.

"What? No."

"Michael, listen to me. This thing hurt Asher and it's gonna keep hurting kids unless we stop it. Do you understand?"

"No. No way." Michael refused. The siblings gave up and left the office, returning to their room.

"Well, that went crappy. Now what?"

"What did you expect? You can't ask an adult to do something like that, much less a kid." They looked towards the door as someone knocked on it. Dean walked over to it and opened it. Michael was standing there.

"If you kill it, will Asher get better?" He asked. Dean looked at Sam and Selena, then looked back at Michael.

"Honestly, we don't know." Dean admitted.

"You said you're a big brother."

"Yeah."

"You'd take care of your little brother and sister? You'd do anything for them?"

"Yeah, I would." Michael nodded.

"Me too. I'll help." Dean looked at his siblings again and Sam nodded.

Xxx

Night had fallen and Dean was setting cameras up in Michael and Asher's room. Sam and Selena could see Dean on the little computer back in the room next door.

"This camera has night vision on it, so we'll be able to see you as clear as day." Dean told Michael, who was on his bed. "Are we good?"

"Hair to the right?" Sam said. Dean adjusted the camera to the right. "There, there."

"What do I do?" Michael asked. Dean walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"Just stay under the covers." Dean replied.

"And if it shows up?"

"Well, we'll be right in the next room. We're gonna come in with guns, so as soon as we do, you roll off this bed and you crawl under it."

"What I'd you shoot me?" Dean shook his head.

"We won't shoot you. We're good shots. We're not gonna fire until you're clear, okay?" Michael nodded. "Have you ever heard a gunshot before?"

"Like in the movies?"

"It's gonna be a lot louder than in the movies. So I want you to stay under the bed, cover your ears, and do not come out until we say so, you understand?" Michael looked down, nodding. Dean noticed that Michael looked nervous. "Michael, are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to. It's okay. I won't be mad."

"No, I'm okay. Just don't shoot me."

"We're not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise." Dean then stood up and left, going into their temporary headquarters.

*TIME SKIP*

Selena stared at the screen of the computer intently alongside her brothers before the silence was broken by Dean.

"What time is it?" He asked. Sam looked at his watch.

"3 am. You sure these iron rounds are gonna work?" Sam asked.

"Consecrated iron rounds. And yeah, it's what dad used last time."

"Hey, Dean, I'm sorry." Dean looked at Sam.

"For what?" Sam sighed.

"You know…I've really given you a lot of crap for following dad's orders, but I know why you do it." Dean looked back at the computer, now annoyed.

"Oh, God. Kill me now." Sam chuckled. Selena noticed a shadow of a hand outside Michael's window.

"It's here" She said, alerting Dean and Sam. They looked on as Michael stared at his window, seeing the Shtriga's hand. He gathered his courage as it opened the window and entered the room. Dean and Sam cocked their guns while Selena narrowed her eyes in anticipation.

"Now?"

"Not yet." The Shtriga approached Michael and the camera started getting fuzzy. Michael tried to lean back as the Shtriga leaned down towards him, opening it's mouth and inhaling deeply. "Now!" The siblings rushed out of the room and busted into the Michael's room.

"Hey!" Sam called, getting it's attention.

"Michael, down!" Dean ordered. Michael slipped off the bed and got under it as the Shtriga turned and faced them, growling. The siblings started shooting it and it went down. After a second, they cautiously walked towards the Shtriga, it didn't move. Sam and Dean lowered their guns, relaxing. Suddenly, the Shtriga had Dean by the throat.

"Dean!" It threw Dean across the room. Selena charged the Shtriga, catching it's cheek with her claws. It retaliated by back handing her into a wall. It went after Sam next, knocking his gun away and throwing him into a wall. Then it began choking him. Sam tried to reach his gun that was on the floor, but it was out of reach. His struggles died down as the Shtriga began to feed on him. It was interrupted by Dean.

"Hey!" Still feeding, the Shtriga looked up just in time to take a bullet to the forehead, making it fly back onto the floor. "You okay, little brother?" Dean asked. Sam, gasping for breath, put two thumbs up, signaling that he was okay. The siblings stood up and looked at the definitely dead Shtriga, wisps of white smoke rising from its mouth and into the air. Dean shot t it a couple more times for good measure. Michael peeked up from the side of the bed, a little shaken but unharmed. "It's okay, Michael. You can come out now." Michel stood up and walked over to them, looking the disintegrating Shtriga, then at them. Dean put a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him it was over.

Xxx

The next morning, the siblings were packing up their stuff. Dean saw Michael's mother approaching them. He turned to her.

"Hey, Joanna, how's Asher doing?" He asked.

"Have you've seen Michael?" Joanna asked.

"Mom! Mom!" Michael called, running up to them. Joanna smiled.

"Hey!" The mother and son hugged each other. Michael leaned back to look at her.

"How's Ash?"

"I've got some good news. Your brother's gonna be fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. No one can explain it. It's, uh, it's a miracle. They're gonna keep him in overnight for observation, but after that, he's coming home."

"That's great."

"How are all the other kids doing?" Sam asked.

"Good, real good" Joanna replied. "A bunch of them should be checking out in a few days. Dr. Travis says that the ward's gonna be like a ghost town."

"Dr. Travis? What about Dr. Hydaker?"

"Oh, he wasn't in today. He must have been sick or something."

"Yeah, yeah, must have." Joanna looked at Michael.

"So did anything happen while I was gone?"

"No, same old stuff."

"okay, you can go see Ash."

"Now?"

"Only if you want to." Michael smiled and looked at Dean, who gestured for him to go on. Michael ran to the car. Joanna laughed.

"I better get going before he hot wires the car and drives himself." Joanna headed for her car. The siblings turned to the Impala and Dean closed the trunk.

"It's too bad." Sam said, walking to the passenger side of the car.

"No, they'll be fine." Dean said. Sam paused and looked at Dean.

"That's not what I meant. I meant Michael. He'll always know there are things out there in the dark. He'll never be the same, you know?" Dean and Selena looked at him silently. "Sometimes I wish that…" Sam laughed.

"What?"

"I wish I could have that kind of innocence." Dean looked at Joanna's car that was driving away, then looked back at Sam.

"If it means anything, sometimes I wish you could, too." After saying that Dean got in the car, Sam and Selena following. He started the car and backed out, driving away.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I only own Selena, Cheshire, and their past life.

Dean was sitting at the bar, getting the phone number of a pretty lady.

"…3-4-2-0." The lady said. Dean put the number in his phone, repeating it out loud.

"…3-4-2-0. All right. You're in there." Dean said, putting away his phone. The woman gave him a flirty smile. "Perfect. So, is that Brandi with an y or an i?" Selena and Sam were sitting at a table a few feet away. Selena was tuning out the sounds of everybody while Sam was reading John's journal. Sam stopped reading and picked up the newspaper next to him. He looked in interest at the headlines: "Couple's throat slashed in home". Looking up at Dean, Sam motioned him over. Dean's attention was focused on the lady, then he noticed Sam motioning for him to come over.

"All right, listen. I got to go." Dean said to the lady. "Hold that thought. I'll be right back, okay?" He walked over to Sam and Selena, carrying two beers.

"All right, so I think I got something." Sam said.

"Yeah, me, too." Dean said, setting the beers on the table. Sam and Selena looked at him. "I think we need to take a little shore leave. Just for a little bit. What do you think, huh? I'm so in the door with this one."

"So what are we today, Dean? Are we rockstars? Are we Army Rangers?" Sam asked, tone suggesting that they have had this conversation a lot.

"We're L.A. TV scouts looking for people with special skills." Dean chuckled. "But, hey, it's not that far off, right? By the way, she's got a friend over there. I can probably hook you up. What do you think?

"Dean, uh, no thanks. I can get my own dates"

"Yeah, you can, but you don't."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. What do you got?"

"Mark and Ann Telesca of New Paltz, New York, we both found dead in their homes just a few days ago. Their throats were slit, there were no prints, no murder weapons, all-Dean?" Dean looked away from the woman he'd been eyeing and turned his attention back to Sam. "No prints, no murder weapons, all doors and windows were locked from the inside."

"Could just be a garden variety murder. It might even be that Cheshire Cat person." Selena, though she felt a thread of annoyance at the accusation, had to admit it sounded like her style. "You know, not our department."

"No, dad says differently." Dean sat down.

"What do you mean?" Sam turned the journal towards Dean.

"Look. Dad noted three murders in the same area of upstate New York." He pointed to the notes. "First one, right here, 1912. The second on in 1945 and the third in 1970. The same M.O. as the Telescas-the throats were slit, the houses were locked from the inside. So much time passed between the murders that nobody checked the pattern except for dad. He always kept his eyes peeled for another one."

"And now we got one."

"Exactly."

"All right. I'm with you. It's worth checking out. We can't pick this up till first thing though, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Dean got up and began heading back over to the two women he left.

"Dean…" Sam trailed off as Dean went out of earshot.

"Ladies. Did you miss me?" The two women laughed and Dean chuckled. "Just kidding. Listen, I talked to my producer, and it is looking good."

Xxx

The next day the siblings drove to the Telesca's house. Dean stayed in the car because he was hung over and sleeping as Sam and Selena went into the house to check it out. They came out minutes later with no evidence. Sam reached into the driver side window and honked the horn, startling Dean awake.

"Aah!" He looked at Sam, who got in the car laughing and Selena following. "Oh, man, that's so not cool." Dean groaned, laying his down on the car door.

"We just swept the Telesca house with the EMF. It's clean." Dean took off the sunglasses he was wearing. "And last night while you were…out…" Dean chuckled, remembering his wild night.

"Oh, good times."

"I checked out the history of the house. No hauntings, no violent crimes, nothing strange about the Telescas themselves, either."

"All right, so if it's not the people, and it's not the house, then maybe it's the contents – a curse object or something."

"House is clean."

"yeah, I know, you said that."

"No, I mean it's empty. No furniture, nothing."

"Where's all their stuff?"

*TIME SKIP*

Selena didn't look away from the painting she'd been staring at as she felt the eyes that looked at her with distaste and heard the whispering about her attire and hair. They were at an action house that was selling the Telesca's stuff.

:These people would make horrible guests at tea party with all the staring they do. They seem to have a problem with mumbling as well.: Cheshire said. There was amusement in the feline's eyes. :Perhaps we should break them of those bad habits.: Selena mentally smirked as the hidden suggestion.

'Unfortunately, these herbivore are not important at the moment, so our assistance will have to take a rain check.'

:Pity.: Selena turned her attention to an older man that was walking towards her and her brothers.

"Can I help you, gentlemen and…lady?" The man asked, pausing on Selena for a second, flabbergasted at her attire. They turned to him.

"I'd like some champagne, please." Dean replied, mouth full of candy. The man looked taken back at the reply. Sam looked at Dean, somewhat tense.

"He's not a waiter." Sam said. Dean realized his mistake and straightened. Sam looked at the man. "I'm Sam Conners." He introduced, holding out his hand but the man didn't take it. "This is my brother, Dean. And this is my sister, Selena. We are art dealers with Conner's Limited."

"You're art dealers?" The man asked, skeptical.

"That's right."

"I'm Daniel Blake. This is my auction house. Now, this is a private showing, and I don't remember seeing you on the guest list." Sam smiled as he tried to come up with an excuse., then Dean opened his mouth.

"We're there, Chuckles. You just need to take another look." A real waiter passed by and Dean turned, grabbing a glass of champagne off the tray, then tuned back to Daniel. He stared at Daniel as he brought the glass up to his nose and inhaled, then he walked away. "Cheers." Sam and Selena went after him. They made their way to where the Telesca's furniture and started looking for any suspicious objects. Selena paused as the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Turning, her gaze fell on a painting of a family of a mother, father, and three kids – two boys and a girl. Selena stared at the painting, then her eyes widened slightly as the father's eyes looked at her. Expression returning to normal, she spoke softly.

"Interesting…."

"A fine example of American primitive, wouldn't you say?" A cultured female voice asked. Sam and Dean turned and looked a woman as she came down the stairs, her hair was in a bun and she was wearing a black dress. Sam turned to look at the painting and Dean hit him on the arm, Selena could smell his growing attraction. Sam turned to the woman as she came up to them.

"Well, I'd say it's more Grant Wood than Grandma Moses…." The woman smiled, looking down. "…But you knew that. You just wanted to see if I did." Sam said.

"Guilty. And clumsy. I apologize. I'm Sarah Blake." Sarah held out her hand and Sam shook it.

"I'm Sam. This is my…brother, Dean." Dean was eating mini refreshments.

"Dean." Sarah said.

"Hmm." Dean replied.

"Can we get you some more mini quiche?" Dean shook his head.

"Mnh-mnh, I'm good. Thanks."

"And this is my sister, Selena." Sarah smiled at Selena.

"Hello, Selena. I see you're interested in that painting." Selena looked at Sarah, then looked back at the painting, dismissively.

"Hn." Sarah's smile didn't falter at the cold response. She looked at Sam.

"So can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually. What can you tell is about the Telesca Estate?

"The whole thing's pretty grisly if you ask me, selling their things this soon. But dad's right about one thing – sensationalism brings out the crowds. Even the rich ones." Dean looked between Sam and Sarah as he felt that there was a connection brewing.

"Is it possible to see the provenances?" Sam asked. Before Sarah could speak, Daniel interjected.

"I'm afraid there isn't any chance of that." He said coming up next to Sarah.

"Why not?"

"You're not on the guest list…" Selena turned towards him, alert. "And I think it's time to leave."

"Well, we don't have to be told twice." Dean said, sarcastically.

"Apparently you do." Sam decided to interfere before they were excreted out forcefully.

"Okay, it's all right. We don't want any trouble. We'll go." With one last look at the painting, Selena headed for the exit, Dean following after. Sam and Sarah looked at each other before Sam left.

"Dad, that was rude." Sarah reproached as she and her father watched the siblings leave.

Xxx

Dean closed the car door and the siblings go walked towards their motel room.

Grant Wood, Grandma Moses – what?" Dean asked

"Art history course. It's great for meeting girls." Sam explained. Dean unlocked the door.

"It's like I don't even know you." They enter the room and close the door. Then they stop and take in the room, it was black and white disco themed, and had two white chairs.

"Huh."

"And what was the providence?" Setting their bags on the bed, the three start to unpack.

"Provenance. It's a certificate of origin, like a biography, you know? We can use them to track the history of the pieces, see if anything's got a freaky past."

"We're not getting anything out of Chuckles, but, uh, Sarah…"

"Yeah. Maybe you can get her to write it on a napkin." Dean laughed and looked at Sam.

"Not me." Sam laughed.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. Pickups are your thing, Dean."

"It wasn't my butt sue was checking out."

"In other words you want me to use her to get information."

"Sometimes you got to take one for the team." Sam stared at Dean as he pulled out his cell phone and held out towards him. "Call her."

Xxx

Dean looked at Selena, who was sitting on the bed reading a book. The two of them were alone in the motel while Sam was out on his date with Sarah.

"So, you think Sam will be out all night?" He asked. Selena didn't pause in her reading as she answered.

"That is highly unlikely."

"Why?" Selena looked at Dean.

"Because he's still not over Jessica." Dean went quiet at that. "But maybe this woman will help him heal." Dean smirked.

"Admit it, you want them together." Selena just turned a page. Her thoughts turned to the painting and the movement from the supposed to be inanimate father. She was curious as to why he stuck around and suspicious, too. Could he the reason behind the killings? She'll know more about the painting when Sam gets the provenances. Hours flew by and Dean occupied himself by sharpening a knife while Selena read. The two looked up as Sam entered the room.

"Got them." He said, holding up the provenances. He set the papers on the table and changed into more comfortable clothes, then he got out john's journal and opened it, and sat down in one of the chairs, and starting going threw the papers.

"So, she just handed the providences over to you?" Dean asked.

"Provenances." Sam corrected.

"Provenances."

"Yes, we went back to her place. I got a copy of the papers."

"And?"

"And nothing. That's it. I left."

"You didn't gave to con her or do any special favors?" Sam looked up at the ceiling in exasperation at his brother's perverted mind.

"Dean, would you get your mind out of the gutter, please?"

"You know, when this whole things done, we could stick around for a little bit."

"Why?"

"So you could take her out again. It's obvious you're into her. Even I can see that."

"Hey, all right. I think I got something here." Dean stood up and walked over to Sam, who gave him the papers.

"Portrait of Isaiah Merchant's Family, painted 1910. Hey, Selena, wasn't that the painting you were looking at?" Selena stood up and walked over to them and looked at the papers. She nodded.

"Now, compare the names of the owners with dad's journal." Sam said. Dean sat down in the other chair.

"First purchased in 1912 to Peter Sims. Peter Sims murdered in 1912." Went to the next page. "Same thing in 1945. Oh, same thing in 1970."

"Then stored, until it was donated to a charity auction last month, where the Telescas bought it. So, what do you think? It's haunted or cursed?"

"Either way, it's toast." The siblings left the motel, driving to the auction house and climbed over the fence. They disabled the security alarm and picked the lock to get inside. Turning on their flashlights, they started looking for the painting, then Dean saw it upstairs. They went to the upper floor and Dean took out his knife, cutting the picture out of the frame. The siblings left the action house and drove out somewhere private.

"Ugly ass thing." Dean said as they stared at the portrait on the ground. He lit a match. "If you ask me, we're doing the art world a favor." He threw the match on the portrait and they watched burned. Selena's eyes furrowed, she felt that it was too easy.

Xxx

"We got a problem." Dean said the next day as they were packing. "I can't find my wallet." Selena knew he was lying but didn't know why. Sam looked at him.

"How is that our problem?" He asked.

"Use I think I dropped it in the warehouse lit night." Dean picked up his coat and put it on.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I mean, it's got my prints, my I.D.-well, my fake I.D., anyway, but we got to get it before someone else finds it. Come on." Dean left and Sam threw his clothes down on the bed. Then he and Selena followed after Dean. They drove back to the auction house and started searching for Dean "missing" wallet.

"How do you lose your wallet, Dean?" Dean shrugged. Sarah was walking by and saw them searching.

"Hey, guys." She greeted, smiling. They turned to her, surprised.

"Sarah, hey." Sam greeted as she walked over to them. Selena glanced at Dean as she figured out why he lied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh…we're – we're leaving town, and you know, we wanted to come say goodbye."

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Dean interjected, smiling. "We're sticking around for at least another day or two." Sam looked at Dean confused. "Oh, Sam, by the way, I wanted to give you that twenty bucks I owe you." Dean took out his wallet. "I always forget." Sam let out a soft chuckle as he realized what Dean was doing. "There you go." Dean held out twenty dollars. Sam stared at him for a moment before taking the money. "Well, we'll leave you two crazy kids alone. Me and Selena got to go do…something…somewhere." Dean and Selena then walked away. Sam looked at Sarah.

"So…" He trailed off.

"I had a good time last night." Sarah said.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did, too."

"Maybe we should do again sometime?"

"You know, I'd love to, I really would, but Dean – he was just screwing around. We really are taking off today." Sarah's expression fell.

"Oh. Oh." Sam eyes were caught by a man carrying a certain supposed to be ashes portrait unharmed and in its frame. "Now that's too bad."

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed in shock, startling Sarah.

"What?"

"The – that painting…looks so good." Sarah looked at the painting that was set down by a table.

"If you can call that monstrosity good, then, yeah, I guess."

"Sarah, what do you know about that painting?" Sam asked, urgently.

"Not much. Just that it creeps me out. We sold it to the Telescas at a Christy auction the night they were murdered." Sarah replied.

"Yeah, and now you're just gonna sell it again?"

"As much as my dad wants to, no, I won't let him. I think it'd be in bad taste."

"Good, yeah. You know what? Don't. Don't. Make sure you don't, okay?"

"Why? Don't tell me you're interested in that."

"No, God, no. Not in buying it, no. You know what? I got to go. I got to take care of something." Sam started walking backwards. "But, um, I will call you back. I will call you. I'll see you later."

"Wait, so you're not leaving tonight?"

"No, I guess not, I'll see you." He turned around and went to go find Dean and Selena. He found them and told them what he saw.

"I don't understand, Dean. We burned the damn thing." Sam said as they got in the Impala.

"Yeah, thank you, Captain Obvious." Dean said. They were quiet for a second. "All right, we just need to figure out another way to get rid of it. Any ideas?"

"Okay, all right. Well, um, in almost all the lore about haunted paintings, it's always the painting's subject that hunts them."

"Yeah? All right. So we need to figure out everything there is to know about that creepy – ass family in that creepy – ass painting. What were their names again?"

"Isaiah Merchant Family." Selena said.

*TIME SKIP*

The books were set down with a thud and the librarian looked at the siblings.

"You said the Isaiah Merchant Family, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Sam said.

"I dug up every scrap of local history I could find. So, uh, are you three crime buffs?"

"Kind of. Why do you ask?"

"Well…" The librarian held up an old newspaper and pointed to an article that said: Father slaughters family, kills self.

"Yes. Yeah, that sounds about right."

"The whole family was killed?"

"It seems like this Isaiah, he sits his kids throats, then his wife, then himself. Now, he was a barber by trade. Used a straight razor."

"Why'd he do it?"

"Well, let's look." He turned the newspaper you the back and read from it. "Uh, people who knew Isaiah described him as having a stern and harsh temperament, and controlled his family with an iron fist. Wife, two sons, adopted daughter-yeah, yeah. There was whispers that the wife was gonna take the kids and leave, which, of course, you know, in that day and age…so instead old man, Isaiah, well, he gave them all a shave." He laughed and made a slashing gesture across his throat. "Kkkch!" Dean chuckled but Sam and Selena were not amused.

"Does it say what happened to the bodies?"

"They were all cremated." Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Actually, I found a picture of the family." He took out a book and opened it. "It's right here somewhere. Right. Here it is." He showed the siblings the picture. Sam's head tilted as he noticed a difference in this picture then the one at the auction house.

"Hey, could we get a copy of this, please?" He asked.

"Sure. It'd just be a minute." The librarian took the book to a printer and copied the picture, then he gave it to Sam.

"Thanks." The siblings left the library and returned to the motel. "I'm telling you, man. I'm sure of it. The painting at the auction house, dad is looking down." Sam said, turning the picture towards Dean and Selena so they could look. "The painting here, dad's looking out. The painting has changed, Dean."

"So, you think daddy dearest is trapped in the painting, and he's handing out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted, then how are we gonna stop him?"

"Well, if Isaiah's piston changed, then maybe some other things in the painting changed, as well. It could give up some clues."

"What like the "Da Vinci Code" deal?" Dean looked at Sam.

"I don't know. I'm still waiting for the movie on that one. Anyway, we got to get back in and see that painting, which is a good thing, because you can get some more time with your girlfriend." Den said, standing up and walking over to the bed, flopping down on it. He leaned back against the pillows and looked at Sam.

"Dude…enough already." Sam said, annoyed.

"What?"

"What?" Ever since we got here, you've been trying to pimp me out to Sarah. Just back off already, all right?"

"Well you like her don't you?" Sam just threw up his arms then dropped then down. "All right, you like her. She likes you. You're both consisting adults."

"What's the point, Dean? We'll just leave. We always leave."

"Well, I'm not talking about marriage, Sam."

"You know what? I don't get it. What do you care if I hook up?"

"Maybe you wouldn't so cranky all the time." Sam's eyebrows raised and he scoffed. Dean sat up. "Seriously, Sam, this isn't about hooking up, okay? I think that this Sarah girl could be good for you. Heck, even Selena thinks she could be good for you." Sam looked at Selena, who only "hn-ed" in response. He looked back at Dean as he continued to speak. "And I don't mean any disrespect, but I'm-I'm sure that this is about Jessica, right?" Sam was quiet. "Now, I don't know what's it's like to lose somebody like that…but…I would think that she would want you to be happy. God forbid, have fun once in a while. Wouldn't she?" Sam smiled at little as he thought of what Jessica would do if she saw him now.

"Yeah, I know she would." He said, then he exhaled deeply. "Yeah, you're right. Part of this is about Jessica. But not the main part."

"What's it about?" Dean asked. Sam looked down silently and Dean leaned back against the pillows, seeing that he wouldn't get his question answered.

"Yeah, all right. Well, we still have got to see that painting, which means you still have got to call Sarah, so…" Sam picked up his phone and dialed Sarah's number. He put the phone up to his ear, waiting for Sarah to pick up. He didn't have to wait long as she answered. Selena focused on her book to give Sam privacy.

"Sarah, hey. It's Sam." He smiled. "Hey, hi….Good, good, yeah. What about you?"

"Smooth." Dean whispered.

"So, uh – so listen. Me and my siblings were thinking that maybe we'd like to come back in and look at that painting again. I think maybe we are interested in buying it." Selena's eyes narrowed as she heard Sarah say that her father sold the painting. Sam's face went serious and he stood up. "Wait, what?" Dean sat up, curious. "Who'd you sell it to?...Sarah, I need an address right now."

Xxx

The Impala's tires screeched as it came to a stop in front of Sarah's friend, Evelyn's house. The siblings quickly got out and rushed to the house. Sarah was already there and she walked up to them.

"Sam, what's happening?" Sarah asked, worried.

"I told you, you shouldn't have come." Sam replied. They went up the steps and banged on the door

"Hello, anybody home?!" Selena stood back. It was too late, she couldn't hear any heartbeats. Evelyn was, by now, a cooling corpse.

"You said Evelyn might be in danger. What kind of danger?"

"I can't knock this sucker down. I got to pick it." Dean said. He took out his lock picking tool and began picking the lock on the front door. Sam went to the window and tried to find a way in. Sarah looked Dean.

"What are you guys, burglars?" She went over to Sam.

"I wish it was that simple. Look, you really should wait in the car. It's for your own good." Dean got the door opened and they went in. Sarah got a burst of courage.

"The hell I will. Evelyn's a friend." She went in after them. "Evelyn?" Sarah called. There was no response.

"Evelyn!" Selena's nose twitched, smelling blood. It made her hungry. They came into the living room, where they saw Evelyn sitting in a chair facing away from them. The siblings saw that Isaiah was looking down like last time.

:Oh~: Cheshire purred. :A clean kill? Interesting. Barely any blood in sight. But I feel though, that something still isn't quite right.: Selena mentally nodded as they approached Evelyn.

"Evelyn?" Sarah called again. Evelyn still didn't answer. "It's Sarah Blake. Are you all right?" Sarah put her hand on Evelyn's shoulder. Sam tried to stop her.

"Sarah, don't! Sarah!" Evelyn's head tilted back almost all the way, showing them her slit throat. Sarah screamed, making Selena wince. Sarah looked at the painting and saw that Isaiah move.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God!" Sam lead Sarah out of the house.

*TIME SKIP*

After they called the police, the siblings returned to the motel. Sam was pacing while Dean was on the computer and Selena was sitting next to him. The three looked towards the door as someone knocked. Sam walked over and opened it to see Sarah.

"Hey." Sam greeted, stepping aside to let her in. Sarah came in without saying anything. "You all right?" He closed the door.

"No, actually." Sarah said, angry and suspicious. "I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn's alone and found her like that."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm about to call them right back if you don't tell me what the hell is going on. Who's killing these people?" Sam and Dean looked at each other, silently communicating about whether to tell her the truth or not. Sam looked at her.

"What?"

"What?"

"It's not "who". It's "what" is killing those people." Sarah looked at him confused. "Sarah, you saw that painting move." She chuckled in denial.

"No. No, I was – I was seeing things. It's impossible."

"Yeah, well, welcome to our world." Dean said, dryly.

"Sarah, I know this sounds crazy…but we think that, that this painting is haunted." Sarah, still in denial, smiled.

"You're joking." The siblings stared at her, no amusement on their faces. Her face fell. "You're not joking." She sighed. "God, the guys I go out with."

"Sarah, think about it. Evelyn, the Telescas-they both had the painting. And there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes, people die, and we're just trying to stop it….and that's the truth."

"Well, then, I guess you better show me. I'm coming with you."

"What? No. Sarah, no. You should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous, and…and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you're right about this. When me and my dad sold that painting, we might have got those people killed. I'm not saying I'm scared, cause I'm scared as hell, but I'm not gonna run and hide, either." She walked to the door and opened it, turning to look at the siblings. "So are we going or not?" She then walked out of the room, leaving the siblings staring at the door.

"Sam…" Dean said. Sam looked at him. Dean pointed a finger at the door. "…marry that girl." Sam let out a breath before the three followed after Sarah. Then they drove to Evelyn's house. They walked up the steps, ducking under the police tape. Sam took out a pin and started picking the door lock.

"Uh…isn't this a crime scene?" Sarah asked, glancing around wearily.

"You've already lied to the cops. What's another infraction?" Dean replied, taking out his knife and cutting the tape that was on the door. Sam got the door open and they went inside, making their way to the living room. Sam took down the painting down and set it on the couch, leaning down to inspect it. The scent of fear around Sarah grew and tickled at Selena's nose, stirring her blood lust. Her stomach gave a squeeze as it growled quietly. She'll have to hunt again soon.

"Aren't you worried that it's gonna, you know, kill us?"

"No, it seems to do its thing t night. I think we're all right in daylight." Dean, who was looking at the copy of the painting, noticed that the razor on the table was open, but the razor in the painting in front of him was open.

"Sam, Selena, check this out." Selena walked over to Dean as he handed the copy photo to Sam. "The razor-it's closed in this one, but it's open in that one."

"What are you guys looking for?"

"If the spirit's changing aspects of the painting, maybe it's doing so for a reason."

"Hey, hey, look at this – the painting in the painting." Sam held up the copy to the original to compare. The little painting in the copy was of mountains while the original was of a mausoleum.

"It's looks like a crypt or a mausoleum or something." Dean grabbed a glass ashtray off the table and held it up to the painting. The name on the mausoleum was magnified enough that he could see what it said.

"Merchant."

Xxx

Selena looked up as a group of crows took to the sky, harsh craws loud in the silence of the cemetery they were walking in.

"This is the third boneyard we've checked." Dean said. "This ghost is Jerking us around." He and Selena walked ahead of Sam and Sarah.

"So, this is what you guys do for a living?" Sarah asked.

"Not exactly." Sam replied. "We don't get paid."

"Well, mazel tov." Dean and Selena came to a stop as they saw the object they were looking for.

"Over there." The four walked towards the mausoleum and Dean used the pliers he was carrying to open the door and clear the cobwebs so they could enter. There was a shelf with four jars next to headstones in the wall on the right. And there were more headstones in the wall on the left. Sarah walked over to the shelf, looking at a doll in a glass case.

"Okay, that right there is the creepiest thing I've ever seen."

"It was sort of a tradition at the time. Whenever a child died, sometimes they'd preserve the kid's favorite toy in a glass case, put it next to the headstone in the crypt."

"Notice anything strange here?" Dean asked.

"Uh, where do I start?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Look at the urns." They looked and found that there was only four urns.

"Yeah, there are only four."

"Mom and the three kids. Daddy dearest isn't here."

"So where is he?"

*TIME SKIP*

"So, what exactly is your brother and sister doing in there?" Sarah asked Sam. She, Sam were sitting outside in front of a building, waiting for Dean.

"Searching county death certificates, trying to find out what happened to Isaiah's body."

"How'd they even get in the door?" Sam chuckled.

"Lies and subterfuge, mostly." Sam looked at Sarah. "You have a, um – you have an eyelash on your…" Sarah touched her face, trying to find the eyelash. "You have it right-no. Uh, you know what?" The two laughed. "Do you mind if I-"

"No."

"Okay." Sam reached a hand up to her face and carefully got the eyelash off. "Okay, I got it." He held up the finger with the eyelash. "Make a wish." Sarah blew the eyelash away. They was silence for a second.

"Sam, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I don't mean to be forward, but a girl could wait here forever. Is there something between us, or am I delusional?"

"You're not delusional."

"But there's a "but" coming."

"But…I don't think this would be a good idea."

"Can I ask why?"

"Cause I like you." Sarah shook her head confused.

"Wait. You lost me."

"Look, it's hard to explain. It's just that when people are around me…I don't know, they get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, like physically hurt. What my brother, sister, and I do, it's…" He trailed off and looked down, sighing. "Sarah…I had a girlfriend. And she died. And my mom died, too. I don't know, it's like…it's like I'm cursed or something…like death follows me around. Look, I'm not scared of much, but if I let myself have feelings for anybody-"

"You're scared they'd get hurt, too. That's very sweet and archaic."

"Sorry?"

"Look, I'm a big girl, Sam. It's not your job to make decisions for me. There's always a chance of getting hurt."

"I'm not talking about a broken heart and a tub of Häagen-Dazs. I'm talking about life and death."

"And tomorrow, I could get hit by a bus. That's what life is. Look, I know losing somebody you love – it's terrible. You shut yourself off. Believe me, I know. But, when you shut out pain…you shut out everything else, too."

"Sarah, you don't understand. The pain that I went through…I can't go through it again. I can't." Sam and Sarah stared t each other.

"Are we interrupting something?" Dean asked, causing the two to look at him. They were so focused in their talk that they didn't notice Dean and Selena approaching them.

"No."

"Not at all."

"Apparently."

"So, what'd you get?" Sam asked. Dean held up rolled up papers.

"Pay dirt." Dean said "Apparently, the Surviving relatives of the Merchant Family were so ashamed of Isaiah that they didn't want him interred with the rest of the family, so they handed him over to the county. The county give him a pauper's funeral, economy style. Turns out he wasn't cremated. He was buried in a pine box."

"So there are bones to burn?"

"There are bones to burn."

"Tell me you know where." Dean smiled.

Xxx

At night, the four went to Isaiah's grave and the brother took turns digging it up. Selena and Sarah, who was shining the flashlight on them for light, were watching. Sam gave Dean the shovel and climbed out of the grave, allowing Dean dig the last bit up.

"You guys seem to be uncomfortably comfortable with this."

"Well…this isn't exactly the first grave we dug." Sam grinned. "Still think I'm a catch?" Dean stopped as the shovel hit something with a thud.

"Think I got something." Dean cleared away more dirt before slamming the shovel into the coffin, prying it open and revealing Isaiah's bones. He threw the shovel out of the grave and climbed out. He and Sam grabbed a can of salt and gasoline and began poring on the bones. Once that was done, the four gathered around the grave.

"You've been a real pain in the ass, Isaiah." Dean said, lighting a match. "Good riddance." He threw the match in the grave, lighting it on fire. Selena's eyes narrowed as she suddenly got a bad feeling.

"We should burn the painting." She said, startling Sarah. She had been quiet this whole time, so hearing her voice was surprising. "To be sure." Sam and Dean looked at each other, knowing that Selena had the right idea. They left the central and drove to Evelyn's house.

"Dean, keep the motor running." Sam said. He opened the door about to get out but Sarah stopped him.

"I thought the painting was harmless now." She said. He looked at her.

"Better safe than sorry. We're gonna bury this sucker."

"I wanna come with you." She opened the door.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, but Sarah didn't answer him as she closed the door and walked to the steps.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dean whispered to Sam, making him look at him. "We'll stay here. You go make your move." Sam scoffed and got out of the car, closing the door. "S-s-sam, I'm serious!" He walked over to Sarah and the ascended up the steps to the front door. Dean turned on the radio, the music was kind of loud. Sam paused and turned to look at Dean with an "Are you serious?" face. Dean mouthed "what?" and Sam made the gesture to turn it off. Dean turned it off. Then Sam and Sarah entered the house. The car was silent before Selena broke it.

"Dean." She called, gaze on the house. The wind had picked up slightly.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get too relaxed." His head turned to look at her, puzzled.

"Why?" A slam was heard and Dean's head snapped towards the door, which was shut. He and Selena got out of the car and rushed up the steps. Dean tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Dean! Hey, is that you?!" Sam asked, running to the door.

"Sammy, you all right?!" Selena picked up the sound of a little girl's giggles. Her eyes widen as the clues fell into place. Isaiah's gaze, the razor, and the murder of the Merchant Family. She should've figured it out sooner. Dean's phone rang and he answered it.

"Tell me you slammed the front door."

"No, it wasn't me. I think it was the little girl."

"Girl? What girl?"

"Yeah, she got out of the painting. I think it might have been her all along."

"Wasn't the dad looking down at her?" Den took out his lock picking tool and began picking at the lock on the front door.

"Maybe he was trying to warn us. Hey, let's recap later. Just get us out of here."

"I'm trying to pick the lock, and the door won't budge."

"Break it down."

"Okay, Genius, let me grab my battering ram!" Dean said, annoyed.

"Dean, the damn thing's coming!"

"Well, you're gonna have to hold it off until me and Selena figure something out. Get some salt or iron."

Xxx

Sam and Sarah started looking for salt but they couldn't find any.

"What kind of house doesn't have any salt? Hey, you find any iron?" He asked Sarah, who was looking through drawers.

"No, what's it for?"

"Iron repels evil spirits, but it's got to be pure." He turned on the lights. Hurry." They moved to the living room, turning the room upside down in their search for weapons to defend against the spirit. "Uh, Dean, give me a sec. Don't go anywhere." He looked at Sarah. "Look at the chair. Sometimes the seats…" They continued their search. Suddenly the doors started closing until any escape was futile, and a wind was stirred up, throwing papers around. Sarah's eyes widened as the little girl from the painting stepped into view, dragging her doll and holding the razor.

"Sam!" Sam stepped in front of Sarah, keeping her behind them as they stepped back while the spirit approached them. "That is so wrong." Sam looked down as his foot hit a couple of pokers by the fireplace. He grabbed one and the spirit screamed, face deforming in all directions. Sam swung the poker through the spirt and it disappeared. Sam looked around as the wind stopped. "Iron?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

Xxx

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked as he and Selena walked around the house for another entrance.

"For now."

"How we gonna waste her?"

"I don't know. She was already cremated. There's nothing left to burn."

"Well, then, how's she still around?"

Xxx

"There must be something else." Sarah suddenly remember something.

"Sam, wait." She walked over to him. "We used to handle antique dolls at the auction." Sam looked at her, not sure how that information is going to help.

"That's fascinating, Sarah, but important right now?"

"Well, back then, they used to make the dolls in the kid's image. I mean, everything. Like they would use the kid's real hair."

"Dean? Sarah says the doll might have the girl's hair." Human remains – same as bones." They had the same thought.

"The mausoleum." The lights flickered and they heard a little girl's giggles before the lights went completely out. The wind started up again and Sam held the poker up in a defensive posture. He walked towards the room where the papers were flying, when suddenly a desk moved towards him and pinned him against the wall.

"Sam!" Sarah rushed to him and tried to pull the desk away. She turned only to find herself face to face with the little girl.

Xxx

The Impala pulled up to the mausoleum and Dean and Selena got out, running to it and going inside. Dean banged on the glass case but it durable, then he tried to use his gun to break it but that didn't work, either. He got an idea and turned, about to go back to the Impala, when Selena, who's bindings had come undone, grabbed his gun and aimed at the glass. She shot at it and glass broke. She handed Dean his gun back and walked to the case, clearing the glass away to grab the doll.

Xxx

Sarah was thrown across the room and crashed against the wall. The spirit was walking towards her slowly. Sam grunted as he tried to move the desk but it wouldn't move, he could only watch as the little girl raised the razor. The desk finally moved and Sam rushed towards Sarah. He moved her out of the way just in time as the little girl's spirit caught fire and disintegrated, returning back to the painting. Finally it was over.

Xxx

Dean and Selena stared at the burnt doll as it lay on the floor. She wrinkled her nose at the smell as her arms rebounded themselves. Dean took out his phone and called Sam.

"Sam, you good?" He asked. There was a second of silence before Sam spoke.

"Not bad." Satisfied, Dean and Selena left the mausoleum. Dean hung up as they got in the car and drove out of the cemetery.

*TIME SKIP*

The next day at the auction house, Sam, Sarah, and Selena were watching as the workers put the painting in a crate. They looked at Dean as he came up to them.

"This was achieved in the county records." He said, holding up a paper. Dean then read from it. "The Merchant's adopted daughter, Melanie. Know why she was up for adoption?" Sarah shook her head. "Cause her real family was murdered in their beds."

"She killed them?"

"Yeah, who would suspect her. A sweet little girl. So then she kills Isaiah and his family. The old man takes the blame. His spirit's been trying to warn people ever since."

"Where's this one go?" One of the workers asked, looking at Sarah.

"Take it out back and burn it." She replied. The workers looked at each other. "I'm serious, guys. Thanks." The workers took the crate away. "So why'd the girl do it?"

"Killings others, killing herself-some people are just born tortured. So when they die, their spirits are just as dark."

"Maybe. I don't rally care. It's over. We move on." They looked at Sarah, who felt disappointed that Sam was leaving.

"Uh…"She sighed. "I guess this means you're leaving." They were silent for an awkward moment before Dean broke it.

"I'll go wait in the car. See you, Sarah." He looked at Selena. "Selena, you coming?" Selena nodded and the two walked away, Dean muttering. "I'm the one who burned doll and destroyed the spirit, but don't thank me or anything."

"Thank you, Dean." Selena said, smirking but it turned into a frown as Dean raised a hand and ruffled her hair.

"You're welcome, Selena." They walked out of the auction house. Sam and Sarah looked at each other.

"There are a millions things that I want to say to you, but for the life of me, I can't think of one." Sarah said, smiling.

"Yeah, I'll miss you, too." Sam said.

"You know, there's a lesson in all of this."

"What's that?

"We all got through this in one piece." Sam chuckled. "I didn't get hurt."

"Yeah, I'm glad for that."

"So maybe you're not cursed. Maybe…maybe you'll come back and see me." Sam nodded.

"I will."

Xxx

Dean looked up as Sam exited the auction house. He turned about to get in the car when he noticed Sam turning around to go back to the door. Sam knocked on the door and Sarah opened it. She smiled and the two kissed. Dean smirked.

"That's my boy." He then got in the car. Selena mentally nodded in approval while Smith and Sarah continued kissing, focusing on each other.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the very short chapter. Thought I'd try my hand at putting in a little insight to the few days that the siblings stayed in New York. Had a little trouble with thinking up something but this is the results.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Selena licked her finger clean of the leftover blood from her meal that she got from the store as she looked down at the passing people and cars who were going home for the night or either just getting out of the house as she stood on the edge of a five story building. It's been two days since they had gotten rid of Melanie Merchant's ghost and to be honest, Selena was getting a bit restless. In her past life, she had only stayed in cities that she used for her hunting ground for a random number of days, killing random numbers of people. It did provide her entertainment, though, seeing the police scramble around trying to catch her. Selena smirked as a memory came to the surface.

*Flashback*

'This is risky but what's life without risks.' Alex repressed a giggle as she stood in the crowd gathered around her recently found kill, watching her new interest bark out orders to the police. Her third and fourth kills, a married couple that just happened to be the wrong place at the right time. She licked her lips underneath her mask, they tasted a little bland, but food was food. Also she got some extra cash out of it, so that was good. Alex snapped out of her thoughts when she saw another agent approach her interest. Her eyes narrowed at the pale complexion, loose tie and half untucked shirt, and bruised knuckles.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic." She heard the unknown man say. Her interest looked at him, silently for a moment. "Is it the same as the others?"

"Yes, but there's a difference. Both the husband and wife were half eaten, like he was interrupted or something. And the organs were still there." Her interest informed. The unknown exhaled deeply.

"This guy is taunting us. Speaking of taunts. Find the riddle?"

"Yeah, painted in blood on the wall." Her interest looked around and his steel blue eyes met her hidden ones and Alex froze. The camera doesn't didn't do his eyes justice. The blue pierced into her like a predator does to prey, and hair made his them look brighter. She bit her lip to keep in the strangled laughter, feeling excited.

'Better get out of here before I out myself. That wouldn't be very productive now, would it?' Alex reluctantly pulled her gaze away from the interesting agent and walked away from the scene, feeling a pair of eyes follow her.

*Flashback End*

Selena came out of her memory we she heard the familiar roar of Dean's Impala. She blinked and looked down to see it driving down the road, heading towards the motel. Looks like Sam was done with his date. She turned and dissolved into mist, reappearing in front of their motel room. Opening the door and entering, Selena's ears was assaulted with female moans and the smell of arousal. Dean and Selena froze, staring at one another awkwardly before Dean closed Sam's laptop, making the sounds stop.

"I,uh – I was just researching….something." Dean said. Selena didn't say anything as she closed the door and walked to the bed, sitting down and taking off her shoes.

"Dean." She said. He looked at her. "Next time, use earphones." He nodded.

"Yeah. Will do that." They sat in awkward silence for the next couple of minutes. The door opened and Sam came in. He paused noticing the tense air.

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"Nothing." Dean and Selena said. Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't pry.

"So, how was your date?" Sam took off his jacket and got into more comfortable clothes.

"It went well."

"Good. You know, we're gonna have to leave, right?"

"I know, Dean."

"Just making sure. I don't want no chick-flick moment when we do leave." Sam rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed next to Selena, who had taken out a new book from her bag. She tuned out her brothers chatter and got immersed in the world of Moby Dick. Maybe she'll help out Dean when Sam discovers what he was doing on his laptop. Just maybe, she will.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean set the newspaper he was reading down in the table. They were at a diner in Nebraska, looking for any cases of their expertise but hadn't found any so far.

"All right, dude, not a decent lead in all of Nebraska. What do you got?" He asked.

"Well, I've been scanning Wyoming, Colorado, South Dakota." Sam replied, on his laptop. "Here – woman in Iowa fell 10,000 feet from an airplane and survived." Selena raised an eyebrow at that. How had that woman survived?

"Sounds more like "that's incredible!" than "The Twilight Zone."

"Yeah."

"Hey, you know, we could just keep heading east – New York, Upstate. Could stop by and see Sarah again. Huh? She's a cool chick, man. Smokin'." Dean whistled. "You two seemed friendly. What do you say?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know. Maybe someday. But in the meantime, we got a lot of work to do, Dean, and you know that."

"Yeah, you're right. What else you got?"

"Uh, man in Colorado. Local man by the name of Daniel Elkins was found mauled in his home."

"Elkins. I know that name."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Dean tried to remember where he saw that name. "Looks like the cops don't know what to think." Dean took out John's journal and opened it, flipping through the pages while Sam continued talking. "At first they said it was some sort of bear attack, and now they found signs of robbery."

"Mm-hmm."

"Yeah." Dean paused as he found what he was looking for.

"Here. Check it out." He handed the journal to Sam. Sam looked at the list of contacts and saw Daniel Elkins name at the top. He looked at Dean.

"You think it's the same Elkins?" Sam asked.

"It's a Colorado area code." Dean replied.

Xxx

Selena sniffed the air as she exited the car, which was parked in front of Daniel Elkins' cabin. Her eyes narrowed slightly as blood and a unrecognizable scent drifted into her nose. She filed the scent away to analyze later. They walked up to the front door and Sam started to pick the lock, Dean shining the flashlight for him to see. Once the door was unlocked, Sam put away his tools and took out his own flashlight while Dean opened the door. They entered the cabin.

"Looks like the maid didn't come today." Dean said. He and Selena taking in the mess of books and papers. Sam noticed a white line by the door and crouched down, he touched it and brought his hand up to see.

"Hey, there's salt over here, right inside the door." Sam said, flicking his hand to get rid of the salt. Dean opened a journal that looked a lot like John's. Selena paused and looked to the side, hearing a certain heartbeat.

"You mean, like, protection – against – demon salt or "oops, I spilled the popcorn" salt?"

"It's clearly a white ring. You think this guy Elkins was a player?"

"Definitely." Dean said, flipping through the journal. Sam came up behind him and looked at the journal.

"That looks a hell of a lot like dad's."

"Except this dates back to the 60's." They walked further t into the cabin and came across a ransacked room, with only a desk surviving the aftermath. The scent of blood and unrecognizable scent was strongest here. Their gaze turned upward towards a broken skylight.

"Whatever attacked him, looks like there was more than one."

"Looks like he put up one hell of a fight, too."

"Yeah." Sam moved to the desk. Dean's foot stumbled on a gun case and he looked down, seeing it was empty. Dean continued to walk carefully through the room until he saw scratches on the floor. He crouched down. "Got something?"

"I don't know. Some scratches on the floor."

"Death throes, maybe?"

"Maybe." Dean got an idea and he grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil off the desk, he then put the paper over the scratches and stared shading the paper. He picked the paper up once he got all the scratches and looked at it. Dean felt shock as he saw a familiar code. "Or maybe a message." He handed the paper to Sam. "Look familiar?" Sam shined the light on the paper, he and Selena looked at the paper. They saw a code consisting of numbers and letters.

"Three letters, six digits – the location and combination of a post office box. It's a mail drop."

"That's just the way dad does it." The siblings left the cabin and drove to the post office, where they opened the mail drop. Inside, they found a letter addressed to a J.W.

Xxx

J.W.-you think? John Winchester?" Sam asked as they sat in the Impala.

"I don't know." Dean replied. "Should we open it?" The two was startled by someone knocking on the window. The person revealed themselves to be none other than John Winchester. Sam and Dean looked confused. "Dad?" They turned to him as he got in the back.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Look, I read the news about Daniel." John said. "I got here as fast as I could. I saw you three up at his place."

"Why didn't you come in, dad?"

"You know why? Because I had to make sure you weren't followed…by anyone…or anything. Nice job of covering your tracks, by the way."

"Yeah, well, we learned from the best."

"Wait, so you came all this way out here for this Elkins guy?"

"Yeah, he was – he was a good man. He taught me a hell of a lot about hunting."

"You never mentioned him to us."

"We had a – we had kind of a falling out. I hadn't seen him in years. I should look at that." Dean handed John the letter and he opened it, reading the letter.

"If you're reading this, I'm already dead." He read the rest of the letter to himself. "that son of a bitch."

"What is it?"

"He had the whole time."

"Dad, what?"

"When you searched the place, did you see a gun, an antique, a colt revolver? Did you see it?" John asked, a sense of urgency in his tone. Selena's interest was sparked by this gun. If Elkins had addressed a letter specifically telling their father about this colt, then it must be important.

"Uh, there was an old gun case, but it was empty." Dean replied.

"They have it."

"You mean whatever killed Elkins?"

"We gotta pick up their trail." John opened the door and exited the car. Dean looked at Sam and Selena, noticing John said "we". They looked at him.

"Wait. You want us to come with you?" Sam asked. John leaned down so he could look at them through the window.

"If Elkins is telling the truth, we've got to find the gun." John said.

"The gun? Why?"

"Because it's important, that's why."

"Dad, we don't even know what these things are yet."

"They are what Daniel Elkins killed best…vampires." Selena wasn't very surprised at the thought of vampires being real. I mean, if werewolves exist, then why not vampires? She wondered if they were the cause of the mysterious scent at the cabin.

"Vampires? I thought there was no such thing."

"You never even mentioned them, dad."

"I thought they were extinct. I thought Elkins and others had wiped them out." John went quiet for a second. "I thought wrong. Most vampire lore is crap. A cross won't repel them. Sunlight won't kill them and neither will a stake to the heart. But the blood lust – that part's true. They need fresh human blood to survive. They were once people, so you won't know it's a vampire until it's too late.

*TIME SKIP*

All was quiet in the motel room as Dean, Sam and Selena slept – well, Dean and Sam were sleeping, Selena was awake, watching her father as he sat at a table clutching a police scanner. Her ears twitched as the scanner crackled, a report coming in. An abandoned car and a couple calling the cops about a body but there was nobody when the cops got to the scene. John stood up, grabbing his coat off the chair and woke Sam and Dean.

"Sam, Dean, Selena, let's go." He said. Sam and Dean sat up, looking at him groggily. "Picked up a police call."

"What happened?" Sam asked as John put on his coat. "A couple called 911. They found a body in the street. Cops got there. Everybody was missing. It was the vampires." He headed for the door.

"How do you know?" John turned. Sam and Selena stood up.

"Just follow me, okay?" He left the room. Dean put on his shoes.

"Vampires." He muttered. "It's funnier every time I hear it." He got up and followed his family out the door. They drove to the scene and got out of the car. John walked over to one of the officers and started questioning him. After a few minutes, he left the officer and started walking back to the siblings.

"I don't see why we couldn't have gone with him." Sam said. Selena glanced at him while Dean looked at him, annoyance growing in both of them.

"Oh, don't tell me it's already starting." Dean said. Sam looked at him, confused.

"What's starting?" Dean didn't answer as he turned his attention to an approaching John.

"What do you got?"

"It was them all right. It looks like they're heading west. We have to double back to get around the detour."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam questioned. Dean, exasperated, looked at him.

"Sam."

"I just want to know we're going in the right direction." John stared at him, knowing that the questions were going to start sooner or later, but it still made his inner solider bristle.

"We are."

"How do you know?" Selena frowned, the two reminded her of two dogs competing for position of Alpha with the way they interact. The arguing always starting with Sam questioning John, then he leaves to cool off and comes back. Then it starts all over again. It also reminded her one of the reasons why she liked to travel alone. Less headaches from family spats. John took out a small white object from his coat pocket.

"I found this." Dean took the object and looked at it. It was a fang.

"What is it? A vampire fang?" He asked.

"No fangs – teeth. The second set descends when they attack." John looked at Sam. "Anymore questions?" Sam stayed silent. "Ok. Let's get out of here. We're losing daylight." He headed back to his truck. "And, Dean, why don't you touch up your car before you get rust? I wouldn't have given you the damn thing if I thought you were gonna ruin it." Sam gave Dean a look, and Dean just gave him a look back. They got in their respective cars and drove off.

"Vampires nest in groups of eight to ten. Sampler packs are sent out to hunt for food. Victims are taken to the nest, where the pack keeps them alive, bleeding them for days or weeks." Dean read aloud. "I wonder if that's what happened to that 911 couple."

"That's probably what dad's thinking. Of course, it would be nice if he just told us what he thinks." Sam said, disgruntled. Dean looked at Sam.

"So it is starting."

"What?"

"Sam, we've been looking for dad all year. Now we're not with him for more than a couple of hours and there's already static."

"No. Look, I'm happy he's okay, all right, and I'm happy that we're all working together."

"Good." But Sam had some things he needed to get off his chest.

"It's just the way he treats us like we're children. He barks orders at us, Dean. He expects us to follow him without question. He keeps us on some crap need – to – know deal."

"He does what he does for a reason."

"What reason?"

"Our job! There's no time to argue. There's no margin for error. It's just the way the old man runs things."

"Yeah, well, maybe that worked when we were kids, but not anymore, all right? Not after everything you, Selena, and I have been though, Dean. I mean, are you telling me you're cool with just falling into line and letting him run the whole show?"

"If that's what it takes." Sam's brow furrowed as he disbelief course through him and he shook his head.

Xxx

They had been driving for a while and night had fallen. Dean's phone rang and he answered it.

"Dad?" He went silent as John talked. "Yeah, dad. All right, got it." He closed his phone. "Pull off the next exit."

"Why?"

"Cause dad thinks we got the vampires trail."

"How?"

"I don't know. He didn't say." Sam's jaw tensed and the engine revved as he sped up. They passed John's truck and Sam suddenly stopped in front of John's truck, making him stop as well. He got out and Dean mentally sighed at the approaching argument.

"Oh, crap. Here we go." Sam and John walked up to each other while Dean and Selena got out of the Impala.

"What the hell was that?" John asked.

"We need to talk." Sam said.

"About what?"

"About everything. Where are we going, dad? What's the big deal about this gun?"

"Sammy, come on. We can Q&A after we kill all the vampires."

"Your brother's right. We don't have time for this."

"Last time we saw you, you said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need out help. Now, obviously something big's going down, and we want to know what!"

"Get back in the car."

"No." John took a step forward.

"I said get back in the damn car."

"Yeah, and I said no."

"All right, you made your point, tough guy. Look, we're all tired. We can talk about this later." Dean grabbed Sam coat and pushed him away from John. "Sammy, I mean it. Come on." They began to head back to the car but Sam had to speak.

"This is why I left." Sam muttered.

What'd you say?" Sam turned to John.

"You heard me."

"Yeah, you left. Your brother, sister, and me – we needed you. You walked away, Sam. You walked away!" Dean unsuccessfully tried to get them to stop, but they ignored him. Selena was getting annoyed with all the arguing. They were wasting time.

"You're the one who said, "don't come back," Dad. You're the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off that you couldn't control me anymore!" John and Sam were both pushed away from each other by Selena.

"Enough." She said, glaring. The already cold air got colder. "We are wasting time with your pointless squabbling."

"Selena's right." Dean said. "You two need to stop arguing." He looked at John. "That means you, too." Sam got back in the car and John went back to his truck and got in. Dean looked between them and threw up his arms, then flopped them down. "Terrific." He and Selena got back in the Impala.

*TIME SKIP*

The four watched a car drove up to a barn and parked by the other cars. A man stepped out of the car and then the barn door opened, another man came out. The first man walked towards the second man. Selena could hear them talking.

"I know what time it is."

"Get in." The first man entered the barn and after a few seconds of looking around, the second man entered after him.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said. "So they're real not afraid of the sun?"

"No, direct sunlight hurts like a nasty sunburn." John replied. "The only way to kill them is by beheading. And, yeah, they sleep during the day. It doesn't mean they won't wake up."

"So, I guess walking in's not our best option."

"Actually, that's the plan." They went back to the cars. Dean opened the Impala trunk and pulled up the false bottom. John opened his trunk and a case full of weapons expanded out.

"Dad, I got an extra machete if you need one." John took out a bigger, longer machete.

"Think I'm okay, thanks." Dean looked at John's arsenal, feeling a little bit of jealousy.

"Wow." He stared some more before turning back to his own arsenal. It was silent as the four prepared for their mission before John broke it.

"So…you guys really want to know about this colt?" He asked. The siblings looked at each other, then turned to him.

"Yes, sir." Sam said.

"It's just a story…a legend, really." The siblings walked over to John. "Well, I thought it was. Never really be lived it until Daniel's letter. Back in 1835 when Hailey's comet was overhead, the same night those men died at the Alamo, they say Samuel Colt made a gun…a special gun. He made for a hunter – a man like us, only on horseback. The story goes he made thirteen bullets. This hunter used the gun a half dozen times before he disappeared, the gun along with him. Somehow, Daniel got his hands on it. They say – they say this gun can kill anything."

"Kill anything, like supernatural anything?" Dean asked. Selena's eyes gained a thoughtful look. Though she was doubtful of this legendary gun, it would be useful if it is real and they did get it back. But she needed to be wary of it, too.

"Like the demon."

"Yeah, the demon. Ever since I picked up its trail, I've been looking for a way to destroy that thing. Find the gun…we may have it."

Xxx

A barn window opened and Dean came in, followed by Sam and Selena. John had split up from them, coming in the barn through another window. Selena gaze landed on the vampires sleeping in hammocks, and heard multiple scared and slow heartbeats. And judging from the smell of blood in the air. They fed recently. The siblings silently walked around the vampires. As they were walking, Dean's foot hit a couple of beer bottles and he accidently bumped one of the hammocks. Dean stilled as the vampire turned his head in his direction, then somewhat relaxed as the vampire didn't wake.

 _: Dean should really pay attention to his surroundings. It might save his life one day.:_ Cheshire mused. _:And speaking of lives, should we really be risking ours?:_

 _' Do not think that I can't feel your curiosity over these vampires, Cheshire.'_ Selena responded, stepping over a piece of bloody clothing.

 _:I wouldn't dare think that. I'm mostly curious of how they would taste. Cold or still warm? Chewy or tough?:_

 _'We are not going to find out. I have no wish to turn into a vampire after eating one of them.'_

 _:What a shame.:_ Cheshire said, but there was no real disappointment in the feline's tone. She didn't what to become the prey after all. _:Do you believe this colt will put an end to your family's revenge?:_

 _'…I do not know. We only get one shot at it, so let us hope it does, for John and my brother's sake.'_ Even though Selena had parent problems in the past and John wasn't exactly always around, she did not wish for Sam and Dean to lose another parent to this demon. Walking further into the barn, Sam cautiously walked over to a woman tied to a beam. He crouch down to see her unconscious.

"Dean. Selena." He called to them softly. The two headed over to Sam.

Xxx

John peeked inside the room where the head vampire and his mate were sleeping. His gaze caught sight of the colt in its holster hanging on the bedpost. He slowly put his foot down on the stairs, stilling when it creaked but the two vampires only changed positions and he put his other foot down.

Xxx

Selena narrowed her eyes at the unconscious woman as Sam began untying her. She had the same scent as the vampires. Dean looked over his shoulders when he heard someone crying. He saw a cage covered in boards.

"There's more" He said to Sam. He got up and went over to the cage, looking inside. There were people inside, all sitting on the floor, either unconscious or tired. Dean looked at the door, only to there was a chain with a lock around the door. He grabbed a hook and popped open the lock, freezing as it makes a loud noise. Sam looked at him. And when none of the vampires awoke, they resumed their rescue. Selena's eyes widened as she figured out why the woman smelled like a vampire.

"Don't untie her." She ordered. Sam looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Just don't." Their attention was caught by the woman moving.

"Hey." The woman's eyes opened and she looked at him. "Hey, hey, shh. I'm here to help you." Selena pulled Sam back as the woman screamed, waking the vampires. Sam pulled out his machete.

Xxx

John heard the scream and looked at the door. The two vampires woke up and the head vampire grabbed him, throwing him across the room and into a wall. He quickly got up, grabbing a bottle for the ground and threw it and at a window, breaking it. The light shined down on the two vampires.

"Guys, run!"

Xxx

The siblings heard John and began to run with the vampire nest following them. They make it out of the barn and all the way to the cars. The three looked back, seeing that John wasn't with them.

"Dad?!" Dean shouted. "Dad?!" After a few seconds John came running into view and stopped before them.

"They won't follow. They'll wait till tonight. Once a vampire gets your scent, it's for life." Selena frowned. He couldn't have informed them of that before?

"What the hell do we do now?"

"You got to find the nearest funeral home." The siblings looked at him, puzzled, then looked at each other.

*TIME SKIP*

It shouldn't be taking this long." Sam said, impatiently pacing around the motel room. He and John stayed behind while Dean and Selena went to the funeral home to get blood. "I should go help." John, who was sitting behind a desk reading his journal, glanced up at him.

"Dean and Selena's got it." He said. Sam stopped, looking at him, then resumed pacing. "Sammy." Sam stopped again and looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I ever told you this, but the day you were born, you know what I did?"

"No."

"I put a hundred bucks into a savings account for you. I did the same thing for your brother and sister. It was a college fund. And every month I'd put in another hundred until…anyway, my point is, Sam, that…this is never the life that I wanted for you."

"Then why'd you get so mad when I left?" Sam questioned.

"You got to understand something. After your mother passed, all I saw was evil, everywhere. And all I cared about was keeping you three alive. I wanted you prepared…ready. So somewhere along the line, I, uh…I stopped being your father. And I – I became your drill sergeant." Sam walked over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down in it. "So when you said you wanted to go away to school, all I could think, my o nay thought, was that you were gonna be alone…vulnerable." Sam stared at his father with suspiciously shiny eyes. "Sammy, it just – it never occurred to me what you wanted, I just couldn't accept the fact that you and me…we're just different." Sam smiled, letting out a laugh. "What?"

"We're not different. Not anymore. With what happened to mom and Jess…" He chuckled. "…we probably have a lot more in command than just about anyone." John gave a small smile.

"I guess you're right, Son." A thought suddenly popped into Sam's head and his brow furrowed.

"Hey, Dad?" What ever happened to that college fund."

"Spent it on ammo." The two started laughing. The door opened and they looked to see Dean and Selena come in.

"Whoo." Dean said. He and Selena walked over them. "Man, that's some heavy security to protect a bunch of dead guys."

"Did you get it?" John asked. Dean took a paper bag out of his coat pocket, then pulled out a small bottle filled with red liquid. He handed the bottle to John. "You know what to do." John set the bottle on the desk.

Xxx

Dean was checking under the hood of the Impala because it suddenly stopped in the middle of the road. He turned as a woman spoke.

"Car trouble?" The woman had shoulder long brown hair, wore a sleeveless blue jean jacket over a short sleeved black shirt that had a white long sleeved shirt underneath it, and jeans. She approached him. "Let me give you a lift…take you back to my place."

"I'll pass." Dean said, smirking. "I usually draw the line at necrophilia."

"Ohh." The woman suddenly backhanded Dean, knocking him to the ground. He groaned and a black man walked up next to the woman. She cupped Dean's jaw tightly and stood him up until he was off the ground.

"I don't normally get this friendly till the second date." The woman smiled.

"You know, we could have some fun. I always like making new friends." She brought Dean down and kissed him. The kiss continued for a few seconds before they broke apart.

"Oh, sorry. I never really stay with a chick that long. Definitely not eternity." An arrow suddenly flew through the air, piercing the black man through the chest. Another arrow flew, this time piercing the woman through the chest, making her let go of Dean. She huffed, realizing it was a trap.

"Damn it." She looked at John as he, Sam, and Selena came out of the woods, walking up to them. "Barely even stings."

"Give it time, Sweetheart." John replied, shouldering the crossbow he was holding. "That arrows slacked in dead man's blood." The woman's smirk fell. "It's like poison to your kind, isn't it?" The female vampires body eyes closed and her body went limp, Dean caught her. "Load her up." Dean picked the woman up and headed for the truck. John turned towards the black man, who was on his knees, and drew out his machete. He nodded at Sam and Selena to go and the two followed after Dean. John then swung his machete, cutting off the vampire's head.

Xxx

Selena stayed a few feet away from the fire that made her feel a little drained.

"Toss this into the fire." John said, handing Dean a bag. The two headed over to the fire. "Saffron, skunks, cabbage, and trillium – it'll block our scent and hers until we're ready." The moment Dean opened the bag, Selena's nose was assaulted with an odious smell. He nose wrinkled and she moved away from Dean, though the move was useless as she could still smell it. Dean sniffed the bag and recoiled.

"Stuff stinks."

"Well, that's the idea. Dust your clothes with the ashes and you'll stand a chance of not being detected." Dean started spirit king the fire with the mixture.

"You sure they'll come after her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Vampires mate for life." John looked at the unconscious female vampire tied up to a tree. "She means more to the leader than the gun. But the blood sickness is gonna wear off soon, so you don't have a lot of time."

"Half an hour ought to do it" Dean and Selena came up next to them. Selena on the other side of Sam, using him to try and block the stink.

"And then I want you out of the area as fast as you can." John ordered.

"But-"

"Dad, you can't take care of them all yourself." Dean protested.

"I'll have her and the colt."

"But after we're gonna meet up, right?" Sam's tone was hopeful. "Use the gun together, right?" His hope fell and was replaced by growing anger as John looked away silently. "You're leaving again, aren't you? You still want to go after the demon alone?" John looked at him. "You know, I don't get you. You can't treat us like this."

"Like what?"

"Like children."

"You are my children. I'm trying to keep you safe." Selena almost scoffed. If he wanted to keep them safe, then he wouldn't have let them hunt things that could kill them. Apparently, Dean agreed with her, cause he spoke out.

"Dad, all due respect, but that's a bunch of crap."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what Sammy, Selena, and I have been hunting. Hell, you sent on a few hunting trips yourself. You can't be that worried about keeping us safe."

"That's not the same thing, Dean."

"Then what is it?" Why do you want us out of the big fight?"

"This demon…it's a bad some of a bitch. I can't make the same moves if I'm worried about keeping you alive."

"You mean, you can't be reckless."

"Look…I don't expect to make it out of this fight in one piece. Your mother's death…it almost killed me. I can't watch my children die, too. I won't."

"What happens if you die. Dad, what happens if you die and we could have done something about it?" you know, I've been thinking. I think maybe Sammy's right about this one. I think we should do this together. We're stronger as a family, Dad. We just are. You know it." But John wasn't persuaded.

"We're running out of time. You do your job, and you get out of the area. Thanks an order." He said. Then he walked away.

*TIME SKIP*

John drove down the hjghway, taking a glance at the female vampire to me sure the blood sickness hadn't worn off. Light in his rear view mirror made him look behind him. He saw cars coming up behind him a few meters back and gaining. Looks like the nest smelled the leader's mate even with the scent blocker. He returned his gaze to the front, speeding up a little.

Xxx

Selena stood quietly behind Sam as he made a distraction so Dean could sneak inside the barn. She heard footsteps come towards the front door, then stop. The sloshing of something liquid – perhaps beer – then she heard Dean speak.

"Boo." A thump she assumed to be the vampires head as it hit the barn floor.

Xxx

John glanced at his rear view mirror, only to double take as the cars were gone.

Xxx

Dean looked inside the cage where the people were being kept.

"Told you I'd be back." He took a small crowbar out of his pocket and used it to open the lock.

Xxx

John turned a corner and the truck came to a halt as the headlights fell on the vampires standing in the middle of the road. He turned off his truck.

"Get out!" the leader ordered. John got out of the truck and faced them. "Who are you?"

"Name's Winchester." John replied.

"Where are your friends?"

"Cleaning out your nest." The leader was silent for second, his anger hidden.

"Where's Kate?" John grabbed a rope and began to pull the female vampire out of the truck.

"Come here, Sweetheart." Once Kate was in his grip, he held a knife to her throat and walked her in front of the truck.

"Kate, you all right?"

"Dead man's blood." Kate responded.

"You son of a bitch."

"I want the Colt-Elkins' gun. Trade."

"Is that what this is all about? I mean, you can't shoot us all, right? We'll kill you." John smirked.

"Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something else. Now, put the Colt down or she goes first."

"All right." The leader walked forward. "Just don't hurt her" He took the Colt out and set it on the ground.

"Back up." The leader put his hands out, palm forwards and backed up. "Further." He backed up a little more. John and Kate walked forward and he bent down to pick up the Colt.

"That's a nice move. You almost made it." Kate swung her fist up, hitting John and sending him backwards into his truck. The leader walked forward and backhanded him, sending him flying into his car door, knocking him out. The leader took a step, intent on finishing John off when suddenly an arrow pierced one of the vampires. She fell and the rest looked at her in alarm. Sam, Dean, and Selena came running out of the woods. Dean fired another arrow at a vampire and it hit the mark, bringing the male vampire down. Sam was hit by the leader, knocking him to the ground, then picked up. Selena swung her machete, cutting off a female vampire's head. Dean dropped his crossbow and grabbed a machete, turning around only to see Sam in the leader vampire's grip.

"Don't! I'll break his neck." Selena glared at the vampire. Any sign of distraction and she would rip this herbivore's head off with her hands. "Put the blade down, both of you." Dean and Selena hesitated and the leader put pressure on Sam's neck, making him gasp for breath. They put down their blades. Selena caught moment and saw John stand up. "You people. Why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as you do."

"I don't think so." John said. The leader turned to him and saw the Colt's barrel pointed at him. John fired and the bullet went into the leader's forehead. He froze, his hold on Sam loosening enough for Sam to get out of. Selena's eyes widened slightly as she heard whispers in the air and blood dripped down the leader's face. Lighting flashed and the wind started blowing. The leader went down to his knees.

"Luther!" Kate cried out in anguish. Finally with a small flash in the bullet wound, Luther fell to the ground dead. The siblings gazed at the work of the Colt in shock while John stared calmly.

 _'So the legends are true. It can kill any supernatural being.'_ John looked at Kate and another female vampire. Kate lunged forward but the female held her back.

"Kate, don't!" The two got in their car and drove away. John looked at the siblings.

Xxx

The siblings were packing their bags when John entered the room. They stopped and looked at him.

"So, guys…"John trailed off. He walked up to them and the three turned to him.

'Yes, sir?" Sam asked.

"You ignored a direct order back there."

" **Yes, sir.** "

"But we saved your ass." Dean pointed out. Sam felt nervousness and shock at Dean's back talk. John stared at Dean, then nodded.

"You're right."

"I am?"

"It scares the hell out of me. You three are all I've got. But I guess we are stronger as a family. So…we go after this damn thing…together." Selena mentally frowned at this new predicament. She wouldn't be able to hunt as much if John was to be traveling with them from here on after. Cheshire purred, soothing her.

 _:We'll think of something, Selena. Don't worry.:_

 _'Hn.'_

" **Yes, sir.** " Sam and Dean smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Selena eyes roamed around the motel room, gazing at all of John's research from the last twenty years. She was leaning against the counter next to Sam and Dean was by John, who was sitting at a desk. Cheshire hummed, a hint of amazement her tone as she spoke.

 _:Seems John has been a busy boy.:_ Selena mentally nodded. It impressed her slightly, the level of dedication John had and the research he did. It reminded her of the Omnivore when he was working on a case. Of course, she did make sure the Omnivore didn't skip sleep or meals. It would've been a shame if that's what killed him after she had let him go.

"So, this is it." John said, gesturing to the walls. "This is everything I know. Our whole lives we've been searching for this demon, right? Not a trace, just nothing, until about a year ago. For the first time, I picked up a trail."

"That's when you took off." Dean said.

"Yeah. That's right. The demon must have come out of hiding or hibernation."

"All right, so, what's this trail you found?"

"It's starts in Arizona, then New Jersey, California. Houses burned down to the ground. It's going after families, just like it did with us."

"Families with infants?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the night of the kid's six month birthday." Sam's brows raised in curiosity.

"I was six months old that night?"

"Exactly six months."

"So, basically, this demon is going after the kids for some reason, same way it came after me?" Guilt began to build up in Sam as John, Dean, and Selena stayed silent. "So mom's death, Jessica – it's all cause of me?"

"We don't know that, Sam."

"Oh, really? Cause I'd say we're pretty damn sure, Dean!" Sam shouted, guilt turning into anger.

"For the last time, what happened to them is not your fault." Dean said.

"Yeah, you're right. It's not my fault, but it's my problem!"

"No, it's not your problem. It's our problem!" Before Dean and Sam could argue further, John spoke.

"Okay, that's enough." He said, standing up and looking at them. There was a beat of silence.

"What does it want?"

"I wish I had more answers. I do. I've always been one step behind it. I've never gotten there in time to save…"

"All right, so, how do we find it before it hits again?"

"There are signs. Look, it took me a while to see the pattern, but in days before the fires, signs crop up in an area – cattle death, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms. And then I went back and checked, and..."

"These things happened in Lawrence." John nodded.

"The week before your mother died." He looked at Sam. "And in Palo Alto…before Jessica. And these signs – they're starting again."

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Salvation, Iowa.

*TIME SKIP*

 _'The human brain.'_ Selena thought, glancing at the sign that said "Now entering Salvation", then turned her gaze forward. Cheshire and her were playing riddle games during the drive to Iowa. Cheshire chuckled.

 _:Correct. Why is a quarrel like a bargain?:_ Selena thought about it. A quarrel involves two or more people and a bargain is when two people or more people come to an agreement.

 _'…It takes two to make one."_ Cheshire rumble of a purr echoed in her mind, indicating that she answered the riddle correctly. Her attention was caught by John and Dean pulling over into a little clearing by the side of the road. She wondered what was it now. They got out of the car.

"Damn it." John said, closing his truck's door.

"What is it?" Dean asked him. John walked up to them.

"Son of a bitch." John hit the side of the truck.

"What is it?"

"I just got a call from Caleb." John explained.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Jim Murphy is dead." Selena tilted her head slightly. Jim Murphy or as they knew him, Pastor Jim. John had sometimes dropped them off at Pastor Jim's place when he went on a hunt.

"Pastor Jim?" Sam asked, shocked. John nodded. "How?"

"Throat was slashed. He bled out. Caleb said they found sulfur at Jim's place."

"A demon." John looked at Dean. "The demon?"

"I don't know. Could be he just got careless. He slipped up. Maybe the demon knows we're getting close."

"What do you want to do?"

"Now we act like every second counts. There's two hospitals and a health center in thus county. We split up. We cover more ground. I want records. I want a list of every infant that's gonna be six months old in the next week."

"Dad, that could be dozens of kids. How the hell are we gonna know which one's the right one?"

"We'll check them all, that's how. You got any better ideas?"

"No, sir." John nodded curtly at Dean, who returned the nod, then they walked to their cars, about to get in when John paused. Dean, noticing him, stopped.

"Dad?"

"Yeah." John turn around to face them, eyes shining with surprised tears. "It's Jim. You know, I can't…" His expression turned determined. "This end now. I'm ending it. I don't care what it takes." John turned back around and got in his truck. The siblings followed a second later and then they turned on their cars and resumed driving.

Xxx

John pulled up and parked by the curb outside of Salvation Women and Children's Hospital. He opened the armrest and reached in, taking out one of his fake I.D.'s. He closed the armrest, then clipped the I.D. onto his shirt.

Xxx

A nurse set down a stack of files onto the table where Sam and Selena was sitting.

"Here you go officers."

"Thank you." Sam said.

"You're welcome." The nurse walked away and Sam continued to write down the names, addresses, and parents of infants who were turning six months old.

Xxx

Dean walked into hospital, then turned his head and saw a pretty receptionist smiling at him. He walked up to the desk.

"Hi, is there anything I can do for you?" The receptionist asked.

"Oh, God, yes." Dean replied, making the receptionist smile. "Only I, uh…" He cleared his throat and showed her his I.D. "I'm working right now, so…"

Xxx

An hour later, Sam and Selena walk out of the medical center. A pain in his head had Sam pausing, then an image flashed through his mind. He s crushed his eyes in pain and his hand pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _A lady was holding her baby, rocking it. Then she set the baby in it's crib as a train whistle blew, making the lady look at the window._

Sam opened his eyes, shaking his head. Then another vision came.

 _A music box playing inside the baby's room. The mother entering the room, only to see a figure standing over the crib. Then it flashed to the woman looking outside the window._

Selena watched as Sam brought his hands up to his head, then he opened his eyes, breathing heavily. Sam put his notebook in his bag.

"A train." He said to himself. Sam opened up a pocket in his bag and took out a folded up map. Unfolding the map, he looked for areas with train tracks. Finding it, he and Selena started walking. Minutes later, they paused as Sam looked at map, then he had another vision.

 _A music box playing, then train while blows and woman looks out the window. It switched to the woman opened the door to her baby's room, only to see a shadowed figure standing over the crib._

Sam came out of the vision, he noticed a house with the same window from his vision across the street. His gaze fell on a woman carrying an umbrella and pushing a stroller down the sidewalk. It was the same woman from his vison. He and Selena crossed the street.

"Hi." Sam said as they came up to the woman. "Here, let me hold that." Sam held the stroller while the woman closed her umbrella.

"Thanks." The woman said, putting the umbrella in the stroller. Sam looked at the baby.

"She's gorgeous. Is she yours?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, wow. Hi." The three started walking. "I'm sorry. I'm rude. I'm Sam. And this is Selena. We just moved in up the block." Sam and the woman shook hands. Selena decided to stay silent. She'd let Sam do all the talking.

"Oh, hey. I'm Monica. And this is Rosie."

"Rosie. Hi, Rosie. Sam greeted the baby, who just stared at him.

"So, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you. She's such a good baby."

"I know. I mean, she never cries. She just stares at everybody. Sometimes she look at you, and I swear it's – it's like she reading your mind."

"What about you, Monica? Have you lived here long?"

"Uh, my husband and I, we brought our plc before Rosie was born."

"How old is Rosie?"

"She's six months today." Sam felt dread well up inside him. He'd found the demon's next victim. "It's big, right? Growing like weed." Sam smiled.

"Yeah." There was moment of silence. "Monica…"

"Yeah?"

"Just, uh, just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, you too, Sam. We'll see you around."

"Yeah, definitely." Sam and Selena crossed back over to the other side of the street as a car honked, catching the attention of Monica. The two watched as Monica and Rosie greeted Monica's husband. A vision suddenly hit Sam, he put his hands over his eyes as the pain in his head began.

"Ahh."

 _Music box plays then it stops along with the clock. A wind blows, then a dark figure is standing over Rosie's crib. Monica opened the door, seeing the figure standing over the crib. The figure looks at her._

 _"What are you—" She is suddenly pinned to the wall by an unseen force. She whimpers as she slide up the wall and onto the ceiling. "Rosie!" She cries. Blood appears on her gown and drips onto Rosie. Monica cries, then fire engulfs the room._

*TIME SKIP*

Sam massages his forehead, trying to make the headache go away. He and Selena had returned to the motel where John and Dean were waiting for them. Sam told them what he saw in his visions.

"A vison?" John asked skeptically.

"Yes." Sam replied. "I saw the demon burning a woman on the ceiling."

"And you think it's gonna happen to this woman you met because?"

"Because these things happen exactly the way I see them."

"It started out as nightmares," Dean stood up and walked into the kitchen. "And then he started having them while he was awake."

"Yeah. It's like – I don't know. It's like the closer I get to anything involving the demon, the stronger the visions get."

"All right, when we're you gonna tell me about this? Dean and Selena looked at John.

"We didn't know what it meant."

"Something like this happen to your brother, you pick up the phone, and you call me." Dean set down his cup and walked over to John.

"Call you?" He asked, incredulously. "Are you kidding me? Dad, I called you from Lawrence, all right? Sam called you when I was dying. I mean, getting you on the phone – I got a better chance of winning the lottery."

"You're right." John said. "Although, I'm not crazy about this new tone of yours, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Look, guys, visions or no visions, the fact is we know the demon is coming tonight." Sam said. "And this family's gonna go through the same hell we went through." Dean went back into the kitchen.

"No, they're not. No on is…ever again." Sam's cellphone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" Selena narrowed her eyes at hearing a familiar voice that should've been dead. She guessed demons had a healing factor.

 _"Sam?"_

"Who is this?"

 _"Think real hard. It'll come to you."_ Sam didn't take long to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Meg." John stood up. "Last time I saw you, you fell out of a window"

 _"Yeah, thanks to you. That really hurt my feelings, by the way."_

"Just your feelings? That was a 7-story drop."

 _"Let me speak to your dad"_ Sam glanced at John, who began to walk over to him.

"My dad. I don't know where my dad is." Meg saw through his lie.

 _"It's time for the grown-ups to talk, Sam. Let me speak to him now."_ John held out his hand and Sam handed him the phone. John put the phone up to his ear.

"This is John."

 _"Howdy, John. I'm Meg. I'm a fired of your kids. I'm also the one who watched Jim Murphy choke on his own blood."_ John's scent spiked with anger. _"Still there, John boy?"_

"I'm here."

 _"Well, that was yesterday. Today I'm in Lincoln…visiting another old friend of yours. He wants to say hi."_ Selena heard a frantic male voice over the phone.

 _"John, whatever they do, don't give-"_ The man was cut off.

"Caleb?" The siblings looked at John. "Caleb. You listen to me. He's got nothing to do with anything." Selena mentally shook her head. Caleb is involved by association. Any friends that John has, they are immediately involved and the demon or Meg will keep killing them one by one. "You let him go."

 _"We know you have the Colt, John."_

"I don't know what you're talking about."

 _"Oh, okay. So listen to this."_ A short scream, a gurgle and then sound of something trickling, and gagging.

"Caleb. Caleb!"

 _"Can you hear that? That's the sound of your friend dying. Now, let's try this again. We know you have the gun, John. Word travels fast. So, as far as we're concerned, you just declared war. And this is what war looks like. It has casualties."_

"I'm gonna kill you. You know that?" Meg laughed, though it had no amusement.

 _"Oh, John, please. Mind your blood pressure. So, this is the thing. We're gonna keep doing what we're doing, and your friends, anyone who's ever helped you, gave you shelter, anyone you ever loved, they all die unless you give us that gun." John let out a quiet sigh. "I'm waiting, Johnny. Better answer before the buzzer."_

"Okay."

 _"Sorry. I didn't get that."_

"I said okay. I'll bring you the Colt." Sam's gaze turned to disbelief.

 _"There's a warehouse in Lincoln on the corner of Wabash and Lake. You're gonna meet me there._ " Meg demanded.

"It's gonna take me about a days drive to get there." John said.

 _"Meet me there at midnight tonight."_

"That's impossible. I can't get there in time, and I can't just carry a gun on a plane."

 _"Oh, then I guess your friends die, don't they? If you do decide to make it, come alone."_ Meg then hung up.

Xxx

"So, you think Meg is a demon?" Sam asked.

"Either that or she's possessed by one." John replied. "It doesn't really matter."

"What do we do?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to Lincoln.."

"What?"

"It doesn't seem like I have much choice. If I don't go, a lot of people die. Our friends die."

"Dad, the demon is coming tonight for Monica and her family. That gun is all we got. You just can't hand it over."

"Who said anything about handing it over? Look, besides us and a couple of vampires, no one's really seen the gun. No one knows what it looks like" John pointed out.

"So, what your just gonna pick up a ringer at a pawn shop?"

"Antique store."

"You're gonna hand Meg a fake gun and hope she doesn't notice?"

"Look, as long as it's close, she shouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"Yeah, but for how long? What happens when she figures it out?"

"I just – I just need to buy a few hours, that's all."

"You mean for Dean, Selena, and me. You want us to stay here. And kill this demon ourselves."

"No, Sam. I want to stop losing people we love. I want you to go to school. I want Dean and Selena to have a home." John turned away from the siblings. "I want Mary alive." He let out a quiet sob, then turned to face them. "I just…I just want this to be over." Sam and Dean looked at each other.

*TIME SKIP*

Selena leaned on John's truck while Sam and John took some weapons out his compartment.

"Okay." John said. Sam looked down the road, seeing the Impala approaching them. John closed the trunk, then turned to face Dean as he got out of the car. "Did you get it?" Dean walked up to them, taking out something in a paper bag. He handed it to John.

"You know this is a trap, don't you?" Dean asked. John opened the bag and took out another colt. It looked similar to the real Colt. "That's why Meh wants you to come alone." John looked at him.

"I can handle her." He assured Dean. "I got a whole arsenal loaded – holy water, mandiac amulets-"

"Dad."

"What?"

"Promise me something."

"What's that?"

"This thing go south, must get the hell out. Don't get yourself yourself killed, all right? You're no good to us dead."

"Same goes for you. All right, listen to me." John pulled the Colt from his pocket. "They made the bullets special for this colt. There's only four of them left. Without them, this gun is useless." John looked between the three. "You make every shot count."

"Yes, sir."

"I've been waiting a long time for this fight. Now it's here and I'm not gonna be in it. It's up to you now. It's your fight. You finish this. You finish what I started. You understand?" Dean and Selena stared at him while Sam nodded. There was a beat of silence, then John handed the Colt to Dean.

"We'll see you soon, Dad." Sam said. John nodded, smiling.

"I'll see you later." He patted Sam's shoulder, then walked over to the drivers side of the truck and got in. The siblings watched as John drove away.

"Later." Dean said.

Xxx

John turned off the engine and exited his truck. He took the fake colt out of his pocket and looked at it, then put it back in his pocket. He took out a rosary and a flask from his pocket, too. Satisfied that he has everything, he put the two items back in his pocket and walked towards the warehouse. John began searching for escapes routes and traps. He looks up, seeing a reservoir and gets an idea. Going inside the warehouse, he finds the ladder to the reservoir and climbed up.

Xxx

"Maybe we should tell them there's a gas leak." Sam suggested as they watched Monica and her husband from the Impala. "Might get them out of the house for a few hours."

"Yeah, and how many times has that actually worked?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah." Sam had a thought. "Could always tell them the truth." Dean looked at him, then they both shook their heads.

 **"Nah"**

"I know. I know, I know. I just – with what's coming for these people…"

"Sam we only got one move, and you know it, all right? We got to wait for that demon to show itself, and then we get it before it gets them." Selena stared at the happy couple with a stony gaze, then her gaze shifted upwards to the baby's room.

"I wonder how dad's doing?"

"I'd feel a lot better if we were backing him up."

"I'd feel a lot better if he were here backing us up."

Xxx

John ducked behind the reservoir as he saw Meg below. She looked around, gazing stopping on the reservoir for a moment, then she looked away and walked off. John came out slowly from behind the reservoir and not seeing Meg, climbed up the ladder to the roof of the reservoir, and opened a hatch. He took out the rosary and started blessing them. Then he dropped the now blessed rosary into the reservoir and closed the hatch.

Xxx

Back with the siblings, Monica and her husband were getting ready for bed.

"This is weird." Sam said. Dean looked at him.

"What?"

"After all these years, we're finally here. It doesn't seem real."

"We just got to keep our heads and do our jobs like always."

"Yeah, but this isn't like always."

"True."

"Dean, uh…I want to thank you and Selena." Selena's ear twitched upon hearing her name and she focused on the conversation while still watching the house.

"For what?"

"For everything. You've always had my back, you know? Even when I couldn't count on anyone, I could always count on you and Selena. And now…I don't know. I just wanted to let you know, just in case." Dean, realizing what the speech was for, grew annoyed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Don't say just in case something happens to you. I don't want to hear that freakin' speech, man. Nobody's dying tonight. Not us, not that family, nobody…except that demon. That evil son of a bitch is t getting any older than tonight. You understand me?" Sam nodded and the two resumed watching the house.

Xxx

Meg turned as she heard a noise and saw John behind her.

"John, you made it. Too bad, really. I was hoping to kill more of your friends."

"Sorry to disappoint." John said, though they both know he wasn't.

"I can see where your boys get their good looks. Though I must admit, considering what they say about you, I thought you'd be taller." John didn't respond. "Well, aren't you the chatty one? I can see where Selena got her conversation skills from. You want to get to business? Fine." Meg walked towards John. "Why don't you hand over the gun?"

"If I give you the gun, how do I get out of here?"

"If you're as good as they say you are, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Maybe I'll just shoot you."

"You want to shoot me, baby? Go ahead. It won't end anything. There's more where I came from." John and Meg looked over as a man walked around the corner and headed over to them.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked. Meg looked at him.

"He's not nearly as much fun as I am. I can tell you that." She replied. "So I suggest you give us the gun." The man stopped a few feet behind Meg. John looked between the two demons and Meg grew impatient. "Now!" She held out her hand. John took the "Colt" out of his pocket and handed it to her. Meg held it up, looking it over. "This is the Colt?" He nodded. Meg turned to the man and handed the gun to him. "What do you think? The man looked over the gun, then stared at John and cocked it. Suddenly, he turned to Meg and shot her, making her gasp and stumble back a bit. "You shot me!" She exclaimed, angry and shocked. The man, seeing that Meg wasn't dead, realized it was a fake. "I can't believe you just shot me!" The man looked at John.

"It's a fake." He said, throwing the gun away. Meg looked at John, who looked between the two.

"You're dead, John. Your kids are dead."

"I never used the gun." John said, backing up. "How could I know it wouldn't work." Meg slowly advanced towards him.

"I'm so not in the mood for this. I've just been shot!"

"Well, then, I guess you're lucky the gun wasn't real."

"That's funny, John. We're gonna strip the skin from your bones, but that was funny." The sound of steam made Meg attention shift and John ran, the two demons following him. He ran inside a room and closed the door behind him, locking it. Then he walked over to a hatched and opened it, climbing down into the tunnel went through before. His pace quickened as he heard a crash behind him and Meg and he man climbed down the ladder. He turned a corner and came to a valve. He stopped and turned it on, spraying water onto the ground before the two demons. The man looked at Meg, amused, then he took a few steps forward. His amusement turned to pain as his feet started smoking. He jumped back with a cry until he was on dry ground.

"Holy water, John." Meg said. "Real cute." John only grinned, then ran away.

Xxx

Selena's muscles tensed and her mental hackles raised as she sensed danger approaching. Her bindings came undone as Dean closed his cellphone.

"Dad's not answering. He said.

"Maybe Meg was late." Sam said. Dean looked at him. "Maybe cell reception's bad.

"Yeah, well…" Sam and Selena's gaze turned towards the radio as they heard static on it.

"Dean, Selena, wait. Listen." He turned up the radio, the static getting more noticeable. Selena's eyes narrowed as the wind picked, the lights in Monica's house started flickering. The brothers looked at each other. "It's coming." They exited the car and headed towards the house.

Xxx

John came to his truck only to find all the tries slashed.

"Damn it." He ran another way.

Xxx

Dean opened the front door and put away his lock picking tool as he and his siblings entered the house, closing the door quietly. Selena stayed in the shadows as she heard the heartbeat of Monica's husband in the room. They entered the living room and Dean suddenly had to duck out of the way as Monica's husband swung a bat at him, breaking a lamp.

"Get out of my house!" He shouted. Dean grabbed his the bat and the two wrestled for control. "Get out of my house!" Dean swung Monica's hunt and into a wall and pinned him with the bat to his chest. Sam tried to calm him down.

"Mr. Holt, please."

"Be quiet and listen to me. We're trying to help you, okay?" Dean said. Monica, hearing the commotion, called from upstairs.

"Charlie, is everything okay down there?"

"Monica, get the baby!"

"Don't go in the nursery!" Sam yelled. Monica went to go get the baby.

"You stay away from her!" Charlie pushed away from the wall and Dean punched him, knocking him out. Dean picked Charlie up on his back. Monica entered her baby's room and saw somebody standing over her crib.

"What are you-" She was cut off when she suddenly was pinned to the wall. Selena came up the stairs with Sam behind her, they ran down the hallway to the room. Monica started sliding up the wall to the ceiling. Selena threw an ice dagger as she entered the room, nicking the demon in the arm. The demon turned to them, yellow eyes making Sam hesitate for a second, then Sam aimed the gun and fired but it was too late. The demon disappeared. Monica fell to the floor.

"Where the hell did it go?" Sam questioned himself. He turned and helped Monica up.

"My baby!" She cried, trying to get to the crib, but Sam held her back. Dean ran into the room. "Rosie!"

"Get her out of here! I got it!" Sam and Selena pulled Monica out of the room as Dean picked up Rosie out of the crib just as flames started up in the room, then quickly ran out of the room.

Xxx

John rounded a corner, then stopped, panting as he came to a dead end. He looked around and took out his cellphone, dialing Dean's number. He dropped his phone as he was suddenly flung into the wall, pinned.

"Ahh!" He tried to move but couldn't. The male demon walked out of the shadows and a danced towards John as he slid up further on the wall. The male demon stopped in front of John.

Xxx

An explosion of fire made the window break and the siblings along with Monica and Rosie ran out of the house. Charlie saw them and stood up, a dancing towards them.

"Stay away from my family!" He demanded.

"No, Charlie, don't! They saved us." Monica said. She turned to the siblings. "They saved us." Dean handed Rosie back to Monica and she went to her husband. Charlie wrapped his arms around his family protectively and Monica looked at the siblings with teary eyes "Thank you." Sam looked towards the burning house and saw that the demon was still in it, watching them.

"It's still in there." Sam growled. He made to go back in, but Dean grabbed him and pushed him back.

"Sam, no!"

"Dean, let me go! It's still in there!"

"Burning to the ground – it's suicide!"

"I don't care!"

"I do!" Sam stopped and they looked on as the demon disappeared from view, the flames devouring the house.

*TIME SKIP*

Dean paced back and forth in the motel room as he waited for John to pick up his phone. Sam and Selena sat in the bed.

"Come on, Dad. Answer your phone, damn it." When John still didn't pick up, he took closed his phone. "Something's wrong." Dean looked towards Sam and Selena whine they kept quiet. "You hear me? Something's happened."

"If you had just let me go in there, I could have ended all this." Sam said. Dean walked over to him.

"Sam, the only thing you would have ended was your life." Sam looked at Dean.

"You don't know that."

"So, what? You're just willing to sacrifice yourself? Is that it?" Sam stood up and turned to Dean.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're damn right I am."

"Yeah, well, that's not gonna happen – not as long as I'm around."

"What the hell are you talking about, Dean? We've been searching for this demon our whole lives. It's the only thing we've ever cared about."

"Sam, I want to waste it. I do, okay? But it's not worth dying over."

"What?"

"I mean it. If hunting this demon means you getting yourself killed, then I hope we never find the damn thing."

"That thing killed Jess. That thing killed mom."

"You said yourself once that no matter what we do, they're gone. And they're never coming back." Selena looked up as Sam grabbed Dean's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Don't you say that! Don't you – not after all this, don't you say that." Dean stared at Sam, eyes shiny.

"Sam, look…the four of us – that's all we have. And it's all I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm barely holding it together, man. Without you, Selena, and dad…" Sam let out a breath, patting Dean's shirt and walked away.

"Dad. He should've called by now. Try him again." Dean dialed John's number and put the phone up to his ear. He didn't have to wait long before it was answered but it wasn't John that spoke.

 _"You guys really screwed up this time."_ Meg said.

"Where is he?" Dean questioned. Sam looked at him in horror, realizing that John was captured.

 _"You're never gonna see your father again."_


	21. Chapter 21 Questions

Hello. So there are some questions I didn't answer and for that I'm sorry. It's not that I ignored them, it's just that I forget to answer.

 **SilverD15** \- She is sorta human. I mean she can still die.

As for Crowley and Hell, she'll meet him possibly during the fillers before season 4 starts.

No, she's not a snow leopard. She was a human. I guess that's my fault for not really explaining her story well enough. Think of Cheshire like a manifestation of her instincts and her insanity.

The restraints on Selena are the things holding her back from going on a rampage and killing everyone. They restrain her blood lust, but they can come undone when she needs use of her arm. She can still kill, just not too much.

The straightjacket is a memento from her past and yes, the boys will think it's weird, but they will get used to it over time. As for people they meet while on hunts, they'll have an opinion of her clothing as well.

*Bows* Again, I'm sorry for not answering questions and clearing your confusion up.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean felt dread as he closed his cellphone.

"They've got dad." He said, walking over to the bed.

"Meg?" Meg asked. Dean nodded. "What did she say?"

"I just told you, Sammy. Okay." Dean wiped a hand over his face in order to calm himself and think of a plan. "Okay.." He grabbed the Colt from the nightstand and put it in his pants. Sam looked at Dean confused.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Dean walked over to the chair and picked up a duffel bag, bringing it over to the bed and setting it down.

"We got to go."

"Why?

"Because the demon knows we're in Salvation. It knows we've got the Colt. It's got dad. It's probably coming for us next."

"Good. We've still got three bullets left. Let it come." Dean looked at Sam.

"Listen, tough guy, we're not ready. Okay? We don't know how many of them are out there. Now we're no good to anybody dead. We're leaving…now." Dean walked away.

*TIME SKIP*

The tires of the Impala screeched as it skidded round a corner then straightened out, zooming down the road.

"I'm telling you, Dean, we could've taken him." Sam said, bitterly.

"What we need is a plan." Dean said. "They're keeping sad alive. We've just got to figure out where. They're gonna want to trade him for the gun." Sam shook his head and Dean glanced at him.

"What?"

"Dean, if that were true, why didn't Meg mention a trade. Dad, he might be-"

"Don't."

"Look, I don't want to believe it anymore than you, but if he is, all the more reason to kill this damn thing. We still have the Colt. We can still finish the job."

"Screw the job, Sam!"

"Dean, I'm just trying to do what he would want. He would want us to keep going."

"Would you quit talking about him like he's dead already? Listen to me. Everything stops until we get him back. You understand me? Everything."

"So, how do we find him?"

"Maybe we go to Lincoln. Start at the warehouse where he was taken."

"You really think these demons are gonna leave a trail?"

"You're right. We're gonna need help." Dean sped up."

Xxx

The next day, they drove into a salvage yard and Selena tilted her head, recognizing the place. If memory served her correctly, this place was the residence of one Bobby Singer. He was another friend of John's and had become practically family after all the times he had looked after them. Selena sniffed the air as they got out of the car, the scent of oil, gunpowder, rust, and…dog. She turned towards the scent of dog and found a rottweiler laying down on the hood of a truck. Her lip curled in distaste, then she turned away, walking with her brothers to the front door. Dean knocked on the door. Selena could hear footsteps then the door was opened, revealing a middle aged man with brown hair that was balding and a beard. He was wearing a sleeveless coat over a sweater and Jean pants with boots.

"Yes?" Bobby asked. Dean smiled.

"Hey, Bobby. It's me, Dean. Dean Winchester." Bobby eyes widened and he stepped aside to let them in, closing the door behind them. After minutes of getting reacquainted and some questions about Selena's attire that she skillfully deflected, the group walked into the study, papers covered the walls and there were stacks of books laying about. Sam took a seat behind a desk and opened one of the books, he started to read it. Selena started reading some of the papers on the wall while Bobby grabbed two flasks off a stack of books and handed one to Dean.

"Here you go." Dean looked at the flask.

"What is this – holy water?"

"That one is. This is whiskey." Bobby opened the other flask and drank some. He then handed it to Dean, who also took a sip.

"Bobby, thanks. Thanks for everything. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if we should come."

"Nonsense. Your daddy needs help."

"Yeah, but the last time we saw, I mean, you did threaten to blast him full of buckshot. You cocked the shotgun and everything."

"Yeah, well, what can I say? John just has that effect on people."

"Yeah, I guess he does."

"No one of that matters now. All that matters is that you get him back."

"Bobby, this book." Sam chuckled, amazed. "I've never seen anything like it." Bobby walked over to him and took a seat on the edge of the desk.

"Key of Solomon? It's the real deal, all right."

"And these protective circles – they really work?"

"Hell yeah. You get a demon in one, they're trapped. They're powerless. It's like a Satanic roach motel." Sam chuckled.

"Man knows his stuff." Dean and Selena walked over to the desk.

"I'll tell you something else, too. This is some serious crap you guys stepped in."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"Normal year, I hear, say, three demonic possessions, maybe four, tops."

"Yeah."

"This year, I heard of twenty-seven so far. You get what I'm saying?" Selena narrowed her eyes. Why were so many demons coming out now? Does it have anything to do with the demon?

"Do you know why?" Sam asked. Bobby shook his head.

"No, but I know it's something big. The storm's coming, and you three, your daddy – you are smack in the middle of it." He replied. The dog began barking, making Selena and Bobby look towards the window in alarm. Then the barking ended in a whine. "Rumsfeld." Bobby stood up and walked to the window, looking out. "What is it?" Sam and Dean looked at Bobby, and Sam stood up. Bobby didn't see Rumsfeld on the truck and his chain was broken. "Something's wrong." The door suddenly was kicked in and Meg walked in. Dean took the flask with holy water out of his pocket.

"No more crap, okay?" Meg asked, annoyance in her tone. Dean started towards her, but she waved her hand and he was sent flying away from her. He crashed into a bookshelf then fell to the floor, knocked out. Sam got in front of Bobby and Selena. "I want the Colt, Sam – the real Colt – right now." The three began moving away from Meg as she walked towards them.

"We don't have it. We buried it." Sam said.

"Didn't I say "No more crap?" I swear – after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I got to tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed." They moved to the room next to the study. "First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the real gun with you three chuckleheads. Lackluster, lady and gentlemen. I mean, did you really thing I wouldn't find you?" Dean stepped in the doorway behind her.

"Actually, we were counting on it." He said. Meg turned to him. Dean looked up and Meg followed his gaze, and saw a devil's trap on the ceiling above her. She looked back at Dean. "Gotcha."

Xxx

The siblings stared at Meg, she was tied up to a chair inside the devil's trap in the living room.

"You know if you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask." Meg said, suggestively. Bobby came into the room, closing the lid on a gas canister.

"I salted the doors and windows. If there are any demons out there, they ain't getting in." He told the siblings. Dean got up and walked to Meg.

"Where's our father, Meg?"

"You didn't ask very nice."

"Where our father, Bitch?"

"Jeez. You kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh, I forgot. You don't." Dean's patience snapped.

"You think this is a freaking game?!" He got in Meg's face. "Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

"He died screaming. I killed him myself." Selena narrowed her eyes at the lies. Dean stared at Meg, then he backhanded her, startling Bobby and Sam. Meg looked at him, the smell of arousal around her.

"That's kind of a turn on – you hitting a girl."

"You're no girl."

"Dean." Bobby called, walking to the other room. The siblings walked to him.

"You okay?" Sam asked him.

"She's lying. He's not dead."

"Dean, you got to be careful with her. Don't hurt her." Dean looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because she really is a girl. That's why."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's possessed." Selena stated, remembering that John had mentioned that maybe Meg was possessed. Bobby had confirmed it. Dean and Sam looked at her, then looked back at Bobby.

"Your sister's right. That's a human possessed by a demon. Can't you tell?"

"Are you trying to tell me there's an innocent girl trapped in there somewhere?" Bobby nodded. Dean looked at Meg, then looked at Bobby. "That's actually good news." Dean told them the plan and Sam went to the car, he came back seconds later with John's journal. He opened it to the specific page and they went back into the living room.

"Are you gonna read me a story?"

"Something like that. Hit it, Sam." Sam began to read the exorcism spell. Meg, recognizing the spell, smiled mockingly.

"An exorcism? Are you serious?"

"We're going for it, Baby. Head spinning, projectile vomiting, the whole nine yards." Meg moaned, face scrunching up in pain for a moment. The spell was beginning to effect her. Breathing heavily, she looked between the brothers.

"I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna rip the bones from your body." Selena stared coldly at Meg, feeling a cool sensation building in her hands. She could tell the signs of a caught prey trying to give off a tough façade. They know they are dead and can do nothing about it.

"No, you're gonna burn in Hell unless you tell us where our dad is" Meg stayed silent. "Well, at least you'll get a nice tan." Dean looked at Sam, signaling him to resume the spell. Sam did just that, only to stop again as Meg exclaimed in pain.

"Aah! He begged for his life with tears in his eyes. He begged to see his children one last time. That's when split his throat." She breathed heavily as Dean stared at her, then Sam once again resumed reading. Dean leaned close to Meg.

"For your sake, I hope you're lying. Cause if it's true, I swear to God, I will March into Hell itself, and I will slaughter each and every one of you evil son of a bitches, so help me God." Sam glanced at an open book as the pages started turning in a breeze went through the room.

"Aah!"

"Where is he?"

"You just won't take dead for an answer, will you?"

"Where is he?!"

"Dead!"

"No, he's not! He's not dead! He can't be!" Dean noticed Sam looking at him. "What are you looking at? Keep reading." Sam resumed reading.

"Aaah!" The chair Meg was bound to began to move about the circle as Sam read. "He will be!"

"Wait!" Sam stopped reading. "What?!"

"He's not dead, but he will be after what we do to him."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"You don't."

"Sam!"

"A building!" Meg said before Sam could start again. "Okay? A building in Jefferson City."

"Missouri?" Dean questioned. "Where, where? An address."

"I don't know."

"And the demon – the one we're looking for – where is it?"

"I don't know. I swear." Another lie. "That's everything. That's all I know." Selena's eyes dilated slightly in excitement. Oh, Meg knew more things than she let on. But her secrets are kept locked in. She'll have to be…persuaded to tell them. Her and Cheshire's excitement grew at the thought of playing with Meg, then it dimmed. It's too bad she'd be gone soon. Her use has expired. There was silence, Meg thought it was over but her hopes were dashed at Dean's next words.

"Finish it." Meg looked at him, shocked and angry.

"What? I told you the truth."

"I don't care."

"You son of a bitch. You promised."

"I lied! Sam?" Sam was shaken out of his thoughts by Dean calling his name. "Sam!" He looked at him as Dean walked over to him. "Read." Sam grabbed his arm, stopping Dean.

"We can still use her, find out where the demon is." Sam said.

"She doesn't know."

"She lied."

"Sam, there is an innocent girl trapped somewhere in there. We've got to help her." Bobby came up to them.

"You're gonna kill her." He stated.

"What?"

"You said she fell from a building." He looked at Meg, then looked back at Dean. "That girl's body is broken. The only thing keeping her alive is that demon inside. You exorcist it, the girl is gonna die."

"Listen to me, both of you. We're not gonna leave her like that."

"She is a human being."

"And we're gonna put her out of her misery." Dean snapped. Bobby fell silent and Dean looked at Sam. "Sam, finish it." Sam didn't move. "Finish it." Sam exhaled sharply, then started on the last part of the spell. Meg started shaking and her eyes turned an inky black, then her head turned upward and she screamed, black smoking coming out and up into the devil's trap, disappearing. Meg stopped screaming and her head fell forward, limp. Bobby, Sam, and Dean stared as blood dripped from her mouth, fearing that Meg was dead. Selena knew she wasn't, but judging by the blood and her very weak heart, she will be soon. Meg let out a soft wheezing sound and she lifted her head up weakly, more blood dripping down her chin. "She's still alive." Dean turned to Bobby. "Call 911. Get some water and blankets." Bobby went off to the phone. Sam and Dean started to untie Meg.

"Thank you." She said. Sam shushed her, speaking softly.

"Shh. Shh. Just take it easy, all right?"

"Thank you."

"Shh."

"Come on. Let's get her down." They gently took hold of her arms and legs, and picked her up, taking her outside the devil's trap. Meg cried in pain as broken bones and ruptured organs were jostled. Apologizing, the two set her down on the floor.

"A year." Meg said, voice strained.

"What?"

"It's been a year."

"Shh. Shh. Just take it easy."

"I've been awake for some of it." She swallowed, gasping for air. "I couldn't move my own body." Sam and Dean glanced at each other. "The things I did – it's a nightmare."

"Was it tell the truth about our dad?" Dean asked.

"Dean" Sam admonished.

"We need to know."

"Yes. But it wants…you to know that…that they want you to come for him."

"If dad's still alive none of that matters." Bobby came back with a glass of water and blankets. He handed the glass of water to Dean, who cradled Meg's head and held it up as she drank the water. He took the water away when she was done and set her head down on the blanket Sam put there.

"Where the demon we're looking for?" Meg weakly shook her head. Selena could here her heart slowing down. It was taking a lot of energy just to for her to talk.

"Not there. Other ones. Awful ones."

"Where are they keeping our dad?"

"By the r-river. Sunrise." Selena looked away as Meg's heart came to a stop.

"Sunrise? What does that means?" Meg didn't respond. "What does that mean?" There was silence as they realized that Meg was gone.

Xxx

"You better hurry up and beat before the paramedics get here." Bobby said as they walked to the front door. They stopped just before the door.

"What are you gonna tell them?" Dean asked.

"You think you guys invented lying to the cops? I'll figure something out. Here." Booby handed Sam the Key of Solomon. "Take this. You might need it."

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Thanks…for everything. Be careful, all right?"

"Just go find your dad. And when you do, you bring him around, would you? I won't even shoot him this time." Dean nodded and the siblings left the house. Walking to the Impala, they get in and Dean turns on the engine, then they drive out of the salvage yard towards Missouri.

*TIME SKIP*

Selena leaned on the car next to Sam, who was holding white chalk and flipping through his new book. Dean was taking guns out of trunk, loading them, and putting them in a duffel bag.

"You've been quiet." Sam said.

"Just getting ready." Dean replied. Sam knew that Dean was worried about their dad.

"He's gonna be fine, Dean." Dean didn't respond. Sam turned the page and came across a trap that could be useful. Picking up the book, he went over to the trunk lid and wiping the dust off it, he started drawing the trap. Dean, noticing that he was drawing on his car, looked at him annoyed.

"Dude, what are you drawing on my car?" He walked over to Sam.

"It's called a devil's trap. Demons can't get through it or inside it."

"So?"

"It basically turns the trunk into a lockbox. " Sam went to the other side of the trunk and wiped the dust off the lid. Dean wiped his hand over the trap but it wouldn't come off.

"So?"

"So we have a place to hide the Colt while we get dad."

"What are you talking about? We're bring the Colt with us."

"We can't, Dean. We've only got threw bullets left. We can't just use them on any demon. We've got to use them on the demon." Dean walked over to Sam and Selena felt annoyance flash through her, it seems that another argument was on it's way.

"No, we have to save dad, Sam, okay? We're gonna need all the help we can get." Sam closed the book and looked at Dean.

"You know how pissed dad would be if we used all ghetto bullets? Dean, he wouldn't want us to bring the gun."

"I don't care, Sam! I don't care what dad wants, okay? And since when do you care what dad wants?"

"We want to kill this demon. You used to want that, too. Hell, you and Selena were the ones who came and got me at school! You two are the ones who dragged me into this. I'm just trying to finish it." Dean looked down and chuckled, then he looked back at Sam.

"You and dad are a lot more alike than I thought, you know that? You both can't wait to sacrifice yourself for this thing. But you know what? Me and Selena are gonna be the ones to bury you." Sam looked away, not saying anything. "You're selfish, you know that? You don't care about anything but revenge."

"That's not true, Dean." Sam protested. Dean scoffed in disbelief, cocking a gun. "I want dad back, but they are expecting us to being this gun. They get the gun, they will kill us all. That colt is our only leverage, and you know it, Dean. We cannot bring that gun. We can't."

"Fine."

"I'm serious, Dean."

"I said fine, Sam." Dean took out the Colt and held it up so Sam could see it, then he put it in the trunk. Sam, satisfied, went around to the passenger side and got in the car, Selena following him, then Dean.

Xxx

The siblings were walking by the river and turned to go through couple of tree when Dean saw something. He paused.

"Hey, hey." He said, getting Sam and Selena's attention. The looked at him. "I think I know what Meg meant by sunrise." The two looked at where he was staring at and saw a building with a sign in front of that said Sunrise Apartments. "Son of a bitch. That's smart." Selena felt a smidgen of impress. Going into highly populated areas is a smart move. These demons could be anybody and get close to them without them knowing. "If these demos can posses people. They can possess almost anybody inside."

"Yeah. And make anybody attack us." They looked at the parents, children playing, and people walking by.

"And so we can't kill them- a building full of human shields."

"They probably know exactly what we look like, too, and they could look like anybody."

"This sucks out loud."

"Yeah, tell me about it. All right, so, how are we gonna get in."

"Fire alarm." Sam and Dean looked at Selena, who didn't take her eyes off the apartments. "Pull it and the civilians leave the building." Sam nodded.

"Okay, but then the city responds in, what, seven minutes?"

"Seven minutes, exactly." Dean said.

Xxx

Sam walked up the steps to the apartment building and entered it. He looked around and saw a fire alarm on the wall next to the front door. Walking over to it, he was about to pull, when he looked down a hallway and saw a man walking towards him. Moving away from the alarm, Sam waited as the man walked pass him and out the door. He walked back to the alarm, then pulled it. The alarm stared ringing throughout the building. Sam walked out of the building. Seven minutes later, fire trucks pull up to the building and the firemen start to handle the situation. Dean walked up to one of the firemen, playing the role of a concerned civilian.

"Hey, what's happening? Is it a fire?" He asked.

"We're figuring the out now, Sir. Just stay back." The fireman replied, gently pushing him back.

"Well, I got a yorkie upstairs, and he pees when he's nervous."

"Sir, you have to stay back." Sam, while the fireman was busy, went to one of the fire trucks and started pick locking the compartment on the sides of the truck. Minutes later, they were donned in firemen suit and going inside the building. Using the EMF meter, they searched for the demons.

"I always wanted to be a fireman when I grew up." Dean admitted as they started searching the third floor.

"I never knew that." Sam said. The EMF meter started beeping at room 33 and the brothers looked at each other. They readied their holy water guns, then Dean knocked on the door. When there was no answer he knocked on it again.

"This is the Fire Department. We need you to evacuate." They heard the security chain come undone, then the door unlocked and started to open. Dean pushed it open all the way and into a female, making her stumble back onto the table. Another demon was behind the door and they started spraying the demons with holy water, making them scream. Then Dean grabbed the male demon and punched him, then he took him to the closet, open it, and pushed him inside. Sam grabbed the female demon and walked to the closet and forced her inside. Dean closed the door and put his back against it as the demons tried to get out. Sam went to the duffel bag and opened it, taking out a gas canister. He opened it, throwing the lid to the floor and hurried to Dean, then he poured the salt that was in the canister around the closet, sealing the demons inside. Sam and Dean took off the firemen suits. Sam grabbed the duffel bag and canister.

"Come on." They went to the back room where the door was cracked open. Dean pushed the door open, and he and Sam saw John passed out on the bed.

Xxx

Selena walked around to the back of the building and paused when the smell of sulfur came to her nose. Turning around, she saw a female standing a few feet away from her. She looked coldly at the female, who stared back at her with black eyes. Her arms fell to her side, hands flexing. She knew she would have to finish this quickly and without any harm to the woman the demon was possessing.

"Come at me, if you dare." The demon charged at her, swinging a fist. Selena stepped back, dodging it. She raised her leg, kicking the demon in the chin and sending it flying back. Selena lowered her leg, frowning. Are demon really that weak? Her questioned was answered when the demon got right back up and ran at her, once again fist raised. The demon faltered slightly as Selena caught it's fist, struggling a bit. Then she brought up her knee, kneeling the demon it the stomach. It grunted and stumbled back, and the woman suddenly collapsed. Selena stared at the woman for moment, her nose caught the scent of sulfur going away, then it caught another scent. Recognizing the scent as her litter mates and father, she turned and ran towards the scent. When she got to them, her eyes narrowed as she saw Dean being thrown into a car windshield and a man on top of Sam, punching him. Running towards Sam and the man, she tackled the man off him. Selena started clawing the demon's when she was suddenly thrown off. Flipping and landing on her feet, she glared at the demon. The man took a step forward when a bang was heard and the man froze. Selena thought she saw a flash of his skeleton as black smoke came out of the bullet hole in his head and the man collapsed, dead. Dean lowered the smoking Colt and walked towards Sam and grabbed his jacket collar, helping him up.

"Sam, come on. Come on." Selena walked up to them and the siblings stared at the corpse of the man. They hear d silent wailing in the distance and that made them move.

"Come on. Come on, we've got to get out of here." They went over to John and Dean helped him, the he picked up the duffel bag as Sam supported John's other side. They then hurried away.

*TIME SKIP*

Selena gazed out at the full moon from the cabin they were hiding in, lost in thought. John, he smelled of sulfur. At first, she thought it was because he was around demons, but then the smell didn't dissipate throughout the whole ride. He also smelled of anger. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and Cheshire let out a growl.

 _:Be on your guard, Selena.:_

 _'I will.'_

How is he?" Sam asked, salting the windows.

"He just needs a little rest, that's all." Dean replied. "How are you?" Sam inhaled deeply, feeling his bruised eye throb in pain slightly.

"I'll survive." He turned to Dean. "Hey, you don't think we were followed here, do you?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. Couldn't have found a more out of the way place to hold up."

"Yeah." A beat of silence. "Hey, uh…Dean, Selena, um…" Sam sighed. "You guys saved my life back there."

"So, I guess you're glad I brought the gun, huh?"

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here."

"You're welcome." Sam looked at Selena and she nodded. Sam then moved away from the window. Dean was silent, his thoughts on the guy he shot. It disturbed him how he didn't hesitate to shoot him.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that guy I shot? There was a person in there."

"You didn't have a choice, Dean."

"I know. That's not what bothers me."

"Then what does?"

"Killing that guy, killing Meg. I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. For you, Selena, or dad, the things I'm willing to do or kill, it's just…it scares me sometimes." Sam and Selena stayed silent. They didn't have any words to comfort Dean with. John came in the room and turned to Dean. Selena turned to look at the three. He sighed.

"It shouldn't." He said. Dean looked up at him. "You did good."

"You're not mad?" Dean asked.

"For what?"

"For using a bullet."

"Mad? I'm proud of you." That sent alarm bells ringing inside Dean and Selena's head. "You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you – you watch out for this family. You always have." Dean was starting to get suspicious.

"Thanks." The Winchesters looked around alarmed as the lights started flickering. John went over to one of the windows and looked out, he the turned to the siblings.

"It found us. It's here." Selena's narrowed. Or maybe it the demon was here all along.

"The demon?"

"Sam, lines of salt in front of every window, every door." John ordered.

"Already did it."

"Check it, okay?" Sam went to check the salt lines. "Selena, go with him." Selena stared at John for a moment, then went off to Sam. John tuned to Dean. "Dean, you got the gun?" Dean nodded.

"Yeah."

"Give it to me."

"Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It vanished." Dean pulled the gun out of his pocket.

"This is me. I won't miss. Now, the gun. Hurry." Dean stared at him, then looked down at the Colt, and looked back up at John. The pieces were all starting to come together. The big clue was how John wasn't mad about Dean using a bullet. "Son, please." Dean started backing away and John looked at him confused. "Give me the gun. What are you doing, Dean?"

"You'd be furious." Dean said.

"What?"

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud. He'd tear me a new one." Dean aimed the Colt at John, glaring. "You're not my dad."

"Dean, it's me."

"I know my dad better than anyone, and you ain't him."

"what the hell's gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing?" This is the scene Sam and Selena came back to. Sam looked at Dean, shocked. Selena only stared indifferently. Looks like Dean figured out that John wasn't exactly John.

"Dean? What the hell is going on?"

"Your brother's lost his mind."

"He's not dad."

"What?"

"I think he's possessed. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him." Selena walked over to Dean's side and turned to look at John, silently announcing who she sided with. John gazed at her in shock.

"Selena."

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam asked.

"He's different." Dean replied.

"You know, we don't have time for this. Sam, if you want to kill this demon, you've got to trust me." Sam looked between his siblings and his father, torn. Then he made his decision.

"No." Sam shook his head, moving to his siblings side. John nodded, acceptance in his eyes.

"Fine. You're so sure. Go ahead. Kill me." John lowered his head, waiting for the bullet. Even though Dean was sure, he couldn't pull the trigger. "I thought so." John raised his head, revealing yellow eyes and a smile. Sam was thrown to the wall and pinned there before the siblings could react. Dean and Selena were then thrown back to the walls and pinned. The gun had fallen out of Dean's hands, dropping to the ground. John picked the gun up. "What a pain this thing's been."

"It's you, isn't it?" John looked at Sam, yellow eyes bright in the light. "We've been looking for you for a long time"

"Well, you found me"

"But the holy water?"

"You think something like that works on something like me?" Sam glared, he tried to move but couldn't.

"I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, that would be a neat trick." John set the Colt down on the table. "In fact, here. Make the gun float to you there, Psychic Boy." Selena narrowed her eyes. How did the demon know about Sam's powers? Sam looked at the gun, trying but nothing happened. John chuckled. "Well, this is fun. I could've kill you a hundred times today, but this…" He sighed. "This is worth the wait."

"It seems your arrogance knows no bounds." Selena said, voice frosty. "It will be your downfall." John looked at her. Azazel took in her appearance and felt a flash of protectivness went through him for a second. The silver hair...it looked familiar. He mentally sighed, ignoring John's yells to leave his children alone. Ever since he saw he first laid eyes on her when she was six months old, he felt a…connection with her. So, he kept an eye on her throughout her life, but he took an eye off her to plan his father's return, not seeing her for years, then when he was about to make another vessel, Selena shows up and her changed appearance surprised him. The dagger she'd thrown at him, had left his arm covered in ice. An image of a small figure curled in a ball on the floor and a small, weak female voice popped in his mind.

"Why?" The image went as fast as it came. Azazel came out of his thoughts and smirked at Selena, walking over to her and stopping in front of her. He internally smiled as he felt a cold air around her.

"Ah, Selena. You've grown into a beautiful woman since I saw you last." He reached out a hand and grabbed a piece of her hair, noticing the vivid red color at the tips. Selena sneered and moved her head away.

"Do not touch me, filth."

"Tell me, how are you liking your powers?" Sam and Dean looked at the two confused. What powers? Selena stayed quiet. Azazel's moved to Selena's jacket zipper and started to unzip it. The siblings eyes widen and Dean and Sam tried to struggle. Selena lips curled, showing fangs, a growl welling up in her throat.

"Get away from her!" Dean yelled. John stopped, the zipper not even halfway down below Selena's nose, he turned to Dean, his anger at the boy who killed his children returning.

"You're dad – he's in here with me, trapped inside his own meat suit. He says hi by the way. He's gonna tear you apart. He's gonna taste the iron in your blood."

"Let him go, or I swear to God-"

"What? What are you and God gonna do? You see, as far as I'm concerned, this is justice." John walked over to Dean, stopping in front of him. "You know that little exorcism of yours? That was my daughter."

"Who, Meg?"

"The one in the alley? That was my boy. You understand?"

"You got to be kidding me."

"What? You're the only one that can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family?" The siblings glared at him for the jab and John smirked. "Oh, that's right. I forgot. I did. Still, two things don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch"

"I want to know why?" Sam demanded. "Why did you do it?" John looked at Sam.

"You mean why did I kill mommy and pretty, little Jess?"

"Yeah." John looked back at Dean.

"You know, I never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him." He started backing away and turned towards Sam. "Been shopping for rings and everything." John stopped in front of Sam. "You want to know why? Because they got in the way."

"In the way of what?"

"My plans for you Sammy. You and all the children like you."

"Listen, you mind just getting this over with, huh? Cause I really can't stand the monologuing."

"Funny, but a that's all part of your M.O., isn't it? Mask all that nasty pain, mask the truth."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You know, you fight, and you fight for this family, but the truth is they don't need you. Not like you need them. Selena – she's more independent than both of you. Hell, she could easily hunt alone. And Sam – he's clearly John's favorite. Even when they fight, it's more concern than he's ever shown you."

"I bet you're real proud of your kids, too, huh? Oh, wait, I forgot. I wasted 'em." John smiled, then looked down. When he looked back up, Dean let out a cry of pain as he felt something inside being crushed.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. Selena felt hopelessness as she couldn't do anything to save her brother. Her bindings wouldn't come undone and she couldn't use her powers without revealing them. She glared hatefully at the demon. "No!" Blood came through Dean's shirt, running down it.

"Dad, don't you let it kill me!" Dean cried. He screamed again.

"Dean!" Sam looked at the Colt and tried to make it come toward him, but again, it didn't move. Blood dripped out of Dean's mouth and he looked John straight in the eye.

"Dad, please." But only cold yellow eyes stared at him for his father's face. Dean passed out from the pain. Azazel was startled as his control was suddenly wretched from him by John.

"No!"

"Stop." John – the real John – pleaded. "Stop it." The demon's power was reduced enough for Sam to move again. He ran and grabbed the gun, aiming it at John. John whirled around to face him, eyes yellow again. "You kill me. You kill daddy."

"I know" Sam lowered the gun a bit and shot John's leg, making him collapse to the floor. Dean and Selena regain control of their bodies, and Dean fell to the floor while Selena landed on her feet. Dean gasped, waking as the pain stopped.

"Dean? Dean? Hey." Sam and Selena went over to Dean, and Sam crouched down beside him. "Oh, Gof, you lost a lot of blood."

"Where's dad?" Dean asked.

"He's right her. Hess right here, Dean." Sam assured him.

"Go check on him." Sam hesitated. "Go check on him." Sam stood up and cautiously walked over to John.

"Dad?" John suddenly opened his eyes.

"Sammy!" He called voice strained as if holding something back. "It's still alive. It's inside me. I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son!" Sam pointed the gun at John, cocking it. Dean protested.

"Sam, don't you do it. Don't you do it."

"You got to hurry. I can't hold on to it much longer. You shoot me, son! Shoot me!" Sam hesitated, not knowing what to do. Should he shoot his father or listen to Dean? "Son, I'm begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy, you kill me!"

"Sam, no."

"You do this! Sammy!"

"Sam, Sam…" Sam lowered the gun. John then screamed, black smoking coming out of his mouth and gather d into a cloud. The smoke escaped through the floorboards. Sam panted as John looked at him, disappointed. John let his head hit the floor with a quiet thud.

Xxx

The radio playing was the only sound in the car as they drove down the road. John hissed in discomfort as he moved, irritating wounds. Sam glanced at him.

" Look, just hold on, all right? The hospital is only ten minutes away." He said. John shook his head, injuries the least of his concerns.

"I'm surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn't you kill it?" He questioned. "I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this. Killing this demon comes first-before me, before everything." Selena glared at John, she maybe a loner but the Omnivore taught her that family was important. They were with you always. Sam glanced at the rear view mirror, seeing Dean.

"No, sir, not before everything. Look, we've still got the Colt.* Selena's eyes twitched as she heard the roar of an engine. Her instincts blaring." We still have the ne bullet. We just have to start all over, all right? We already found the demon-" Sam was abruptly cut off as a truck rammed into the side of the Impala, knocking it off the road. It's occupants having been knocked unconscious in the crash.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

The truck door opened and the driver stepped out, black eyes unblinking. He walked to the Impala and grabbed the driver side door, ripping it off and throwing it away. The demon was met with Sam pointing the Colt at it, glaring.

"Get back or I'll kill you. I swear to God." Sam threatened.

"You won't." The demon said. "You're saving that bullet for someone else." Sam pulled back the hammer on the gun.

"You want to bet?" The demon smiled, then it left the truck drivers body. Sam lowered the gun as the truck driver looked at the wreak with confusion and horror.

"Oh, my God." Sam called to John.

"Dad…" But there was no response.

"Did I do this?"

"Dad…" Again, no response. Next he tried Selena and Dean. "Selena. Dean. Dean!"

*TIME SKIP*

The sun shined brightly down on the wreak as medics got the Winchesters out of the car and on stretchers.

"Tell me they're okay." Sam demanded as they were leading them into the helicopter.

"You have to say still." A female medic said

"Are they even alive?!"

 **Xxx**

Fierce yellow eyes glared coldly, face void of its iconic smile as the owner walked down the icy halls. Cheshire stopped at a door and pushed it open, entering the room. The room was spacious and had midnight blue walls with stars covering the ceiling. The starry sky had always comforted Selena and Cheshire when Alex's parents had locked them out on occasions. It had quickly become a representation of freedom to them. The floors were lightly coated with frost and pushed against the wall was a big bed with various large furs for blankets. Selena was curled up in the middle of the bed, sleeping. Cheshire's fluffy paws didn't make a sound as she crossed the room and stopped beside the bed, staring at Selena, tail swaying side to side slowly. Her lips curled and her eyes narrowed. How dare that mongrel! She'll rip through his flesh and tear out his bones. First, he kills their mother, now he went after the rest of their family. She doesn't care if it took years, she would have his blood on her tongue. The feline's thoughts were interrupted by Selena groaning and the feeling of eyes on her.

"Cheshire…family..." Cheshire jumped on the bed and curled up next to Selena, nuzzling her cheek.

 _:Shh. They are fine, Selena. Rest and heal.:_ Selena let our a soft hn, then fell back into slumber. Cheshire rested her head on her paws, watching over Selena.

 **Xxx**

Dean woke up in a hospital bed. He sat up, looking around. The last thing he remembered was Sam and John talking, then lights and a crash, and then darkness. He got out of the bed and walked to the open door, peering out into a seemingly deserted hallway. Dean walked out of the room.

"Sam?" He called. There was no response. "Dad? Selena? Anybody?" He walked down another hallway, then went down some stairs. He saw a nurse sitting at a desk. "Excuse me." Dean walked up to the desk. "Hi. I, uh – think I was in a car accident with my dad and my brother and sister. I just need to find them." The nurse didn't seem to have heard him, for she kept doing her work. "Hello?" When the nurse still didn't respond, Dean snapped his fingers in her face. She didn't do anything. The nurse then walked away, leaving an alarmed Dean. He quickly went back to his room and froze in the doorway in shock at seeing his body lying in the bed, connected to tube and machines. Dean approached the bed, still staring at his body. There were a million thoughts running through his head, but he calmed down. Freaking out wouldn't do any good. He'd just have to fine John and his siblings, if only he knew where they were. Dean leaned up against the wall. A few hours later, he pushed off the wall as Sam entered the room. He had a couple of scratches on his face, but nothing that looked major. Sam stared at Dean's body while Dean grinned at him, relieved. "Sammy. You look good…considering." Dean chuckled, then frowned when Sam responded, but it wasn't aimed at him.

"Oh, no." Sam said. Dean walked to the other side of the bed.

"Man, tell me you can hear me." Silence. "How's dad and Selena? Are they okay? Come on, you're the psychic. Give me some ghost whispering or something."

"Your father's awake." The doctor said as he came in the room. The brother looked at him. "You can go see him if you like."

"Oh, thank God." Sam looked at Dean's body, then looked back at the doctor.

"Doc, what about my brother?" He asked.

"Well, he sustained serious injuries – blood loss, contusions to his liver and kidney." The doctor replied. "But it's the head trauma I'm worried about. There's early signs of Cerebral Edema."

"Well, what can we do?"

"Well, we won't know his full condition until he wakes up." Sam nodded. " _If_ he wakes up."

"If?"

"I have to be honest"

"Screw you, Doc, I'm waking up."

"Most people with his degree of injury wouldn't have survived this long. He's fighting very hard. But you need to have realistic expectations, son."

"Come on, Sam. Go find some Hoodoo priest to lay some mojo on me. I'll be fine." Sam opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. "Sam?" Sam swallowed, then spoke.

"And my sister? Is she going to be okay?"

"She has a few broken ribs and some stitches, but other than she's going to be fine. Although, I'm worried about her heart and her food intake." Sam and Dean looked at the doctor confused. "Her heart is slower than normal standards and she is showing signs of malnutrition. Tell me, how much does she eat a day?"

"Uh, I…" Sam trailed off, realizing he's never really seen Selena eat, well, anything. She's only drunk water. "I don't know. She never seems to eat." Dean's brows furrowed, having realized the same thing.

"I see. Well, when she wakes up, we'll put her on a nutritious diet. For now, we'll watch her heart to make sure it's doing its job." The Doctor exited the room. Sam gave Dean's body one last look, then left the room with Dean following him.

 **Xxx**

"All right. Here." John gave Sam a credit card. "Give them my insurance." Sam looked at the nm on the car and let out an amused noise.

"Elroy McGillicuddy?" He questioned, sitting down in the chair beside John's bed.

"And his three loving children. So…what else did the do tor say about Dean and Selena?" John asked.

"He said that they would give Selena a nutrition diet when she wakes up. As for Dean, nothing. Look…if the doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to – that's all. I don't know. I'll find some…Hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him."

"We'll look for someone."

"Yeah."

"But, Sam…I don't know if we're gonna find anyone."

"Why not?"

"I found that faith healer before."

"The was one in a million."

"So what then? We just sit here with our thumbs up our ass?"

"No, I said we'd look, all right? I'll check under every stone." Sam nodded. "Where's the Colt?" Sam looked at John in incredulity.

"Your son is dying, and you're worried about the Colt?"

"We are hunting this demon, and maybe it's hunting us, too. The gun may be our only card." Sam knew that John was right, but it didn't mean he liked that John was more worried about the gun than Dean.

"It's in the trunk. They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83."

"All right, you got to clean out that trunk before some junk man sees what's inside." John ordered.

"I already called Bobby. He's like an hour out. He's gonna tow the Impala back to his place." Sam said.

"All right. You go meet with up with Bobby. You get that Colt and bring it to me. And you watch out for hospital security." Sam smirked.

"I think I got it covered." He stood up, heading for the door.

"Hey." Sam stopped and turned to John. "Here." John rip a paper off a notepad " I made a list of things I need." He handed the paper to Sam. "Have Bobby pick them up for me." Sam looked at the list and his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin? What's this stuff for?"

"Protection." Sam turned about to leave, when he sighed and tubed back to John, a question on his mind.

"Hey, dad…you know the demon? He said he had plans for me and children like me. You have any idea what he meant by that?" John shook his head.

"No, I don't." Sam walked out of the room. Dean, who was leaning against the wall in the corner, stared at John, suspicion welling up.

"Well, you sure know something."

 **Xxx**

" _The birthday girl shouldn't be frowning on her special day. Why don't we put a smile on that face?" The flash of a blade. Blade drops, flesh pierced and cut open. A ear splitting scream and blood mixing with tears, only worsening the wound._

" _Stop. Please." A hand smacking a small cheek, leaving bloody smear marks._

" _Shut up, monster!"_

" _Daddy…" Alcohol glazed over brown eyes stare into tear filled eyes. "Please…"_

" _Do it, darling. Make that abomination pay." Whack! A belt comes down onto an unprotected back, leaving bloody welts in its wake._

" _Stop." Punches. Hair pulling. Slaps. "Please, stop." Dead eyes stare on a worn face. "Why?... Can't breath." Water splashed on the ground, arms keeping a child under the water. "Mommy…stop." Soft whisper in ear._

 _:Kill them. Make them suffer for what they did to you.: Brown eyes again, tears falling. Whispers, usless words falling on blind ears. Staring into hateful eyes._

" _I love you, Alex. I'm sorry."_

" _Lies. Stop." Blade drops, stomach opens. Rattling breaths._

" _I'll always be with you….Happy birthday, honey."_

" _Shut up." Blade flatters to floor. Hands ripping and pulling out organs. Stomach growls. Hungry. Just a taste._

" _You'll always be my little girl." Shaking, hand reaches up, brushing back silver hair, dying strands red. "….never forget…" Red trails down pale lips. "…daddy loves you…"_

" _ **Shut up!"**_ _Grabs beating organ, pulls out. Brown eyes glaze over, bloodless body in a pool of blood. Eyes widen, pupils pinpricks and shoulders shake. Exuberant laughter breaks free, tears run down a face dyed crimson, smile wide in the night. Reality cracks and distorts. Cause even if you try to hide it…we're all mad._

Selena's nose was assaulted with the scent of bleach, sickness, and death. And her head was pounding as an annoying beeping sound was next to it. She opened her eyes and winced at the brightness. Closing her eyes, she waited for them to adjust before opening them again. Selena sat up, noticing that she was in a hospital. Brow furrowing as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, she looked down and saw a long cut with stitches that stopped just above her pants. She then noticed her jacket had a little cut on the bottom, like someone tried to cut it and her arms were unbounded.

 _:The doctors were not being polite, so I reminded them of their manners.:_ Cheshire spoke, grin back on her face. Selena mentally nodded. The doctors must have been trying to remove her jacket and Cheshire stopped them.

' _What happened?'_

 _:That yellow – eyed mongrel happened. Sent a demon to ram us off the road. Your arms and right leg were broken from the impact, a few ribs, too, along with some internal bleeding. Some of it healed, but it was kind of slow due to us not eating.:_ At the mention of eating, Selena's stomach seem to twist in on itself, roaring with hunger. She ignored it for now.

' _And the boys?'_

 _:I don't know.:_

' _Hn.'_ Selena unhooked the cord that was attached to the heart monitor, the monotone flat line noise making her headache worse. Getting out of bed, she noticed a chair with her pants and boots on it. Walking over, she got changed, then she left the room. Pulling up her hood to block out the brightness of the hospital, Selena walked down the hall. She had to find her brothers, but she didn't know if they were using their real names or not. A wave of pain hit her and she clenched her fist as her stomach gave another growl. First, family, then food. She wandered around the hospital, until the scent of gun powder hit her nose. Following the scent, she stopped in the doorway of a room. John was sitting in bed, deep in thought.

"Father." Selena said, breaking John and unknowingly Dean out of their thoughts. They looked at her.

"Selena, you're awake. How are you feeling?" John asked. Selena entered the room, narrowing her eyes as she felt that something else was in the room with them.

"I feel fine. Where is Sam and Dean?"

"Dean is still unconscious and Sam is with Bobby, cleaning out the car."

"And you?" John sighed.

"I'll live." There was a beat of silence. "Sam tells me that you haven't been eating." John gave Selena a disappointed look. He could see now that Selena was a bit on the thin side.

"I have been eating, just not in the vicinity of others." Selena explained.

"That's not what the doctor said. He said you're malnourished." Selena was silent. She was used to eating very little so what little food she had would last in her past life. Her stomach had become accustomed to it and now that her metabolism was high, her body was fighting with itself. "Promise me you'll eat more, Selena. You're no good on a hunt if you pass out from hunger, so promise me." Selena frowned behind her collar, but conceded.

"I promise." John nodded, satisfied. "Where is Dean's room?" John told her the room number and Selena turned about to leave but the creaking of the bed made her pause. She turned to see John getting out of bed. "It is unwise to get out of bed."

"I will and I can." John said. Selena refrained from sighing at John's stubbornness.

"I will go get a nurse."

 **Xxx**

John and Selena were by Dean's bed, Selena standing while John was sitting. Selena's senses was focused on the thing that followed them from John's room to here. It didn't feel harmful, just sad and determined. Her eyes widened slightly, flicking to the area next to John as she heard a very faint voice.

"Come on, Dad." Dean said. "You got to help me. I got to get better. I got to get back in there. I mean, you haven't called a soul for help. You haven't even tried. Aren't you gonna do anything? Aren't you even gonna say anything?" Dean was beginning to get angry. "I've done everything you have ever asked me. Everything. I've given everything I've ever had. Now you're just gonna sit there, and you're gonna watch me die? I mean, what the hell kind of father are you?" A low rumbling sound began and Dean looked at the door, confused. The rumbling sound intensified as if coming closer. "What is that?" He walked to the door, peering out. He jumped back as something flew past him. Startled, Dean looked at John and Selena, who didn't react. "I take it you didn't see that." Dean left the room, following the rumbling sound. He walked passed a room and the unknown creature flew out of it. Dean turned just in time to see the creature go in another room. He ran to the room and heard coughs and gasps, there was a woman convulsing on the floor. Dean looked around, seeing a doctor and nurse talking, he shouted at them. "Hey! I need some help in here!" But the doctor and nurse couldn't her him. He went to the woman's side as she started beating erratically, then her breaths ceased. Dean stared, wide eyed at the now dead woman.

 **Xxx**

Sam stalked into John's room, passing by Dean and barely noticing Selena, who was sitting in the chair.

"Sammy, tell me you can freaking hear me, man." Sam stopped at the dresser, staring out the window. "There's something in the hospital. Now, you got to being me back, and we got to hunt this thing." Sam was silent. "Sam!" John, noticing Sam's silence, looked at him. Selena could smell the anger in Sam's scent and wondered what got him riled up.

"You're quiet" John said. Sam turned to John, then walked up to the bed and slammed the duffel bag he was carrying on it.

"You think I wouldn't find out?" Sam questioned.

"What are you talking about?"

"That stuff from Bobby. You don't use it to ward off a demon, you use it to summon one. You're planning on bringing the demon here, having some stupid macho showdown." Selena, on hearing that, glared at John.

"I have a plan."

' _Fool. What plan? A plan on getting killed? One of our own is on death's door. Don't make it two.'_ Selena thought.

"That's exactly my point! Dean is dying, and you have a plan. You know, you care more about killing this demon the you do saving you own son!"

"No, no, no. Guys don't do this." Dean said, knowing that a argument was about to start.

"Don't tell me how I feel. I'm doing this for Dean."

"How? How is revenge gonna help him? You're not thinking about anybody else but yourself. It's the same selfish obsession!"

"Come on you guys."

"That's funny. I thought this was your obsession, too. This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend. You begged me to be part of this hunt! Now, if you killed that damn thing when you had the chance, none of this would have happened."

"It was possessing you, Dad. I would have killed you, too."

"Yeah, and your brother would be awake right now."

"Shut up, both of you!"

"That's enough." Selena and Dean unknowingly spoke at the same time.

"Go to hell." Sam said, spitefully. John didn't show it, but that had hurt. And his next words came out before he could stop them.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. I knew it was a mistake." Selena opened her mouth to put a stop to the argument once and for all, when suddenly, the glass of water that was on the little eating table was knocked to the floor, breaking. The room went silent, all looking at the broken glass. Dean, the one responsible for the broken glass, looked at them shocked and amazed.

"Dude, I full on swayzed that mother" Dean's amazement was interrupted by the rumbling sound. Pain blossomed in him, bringing him to his knees. Dean began to flicker. Nurses rushed past the room.

"Something's going on out there." Sam and Selena looked at John and he gestured for them to go check it out. The two left, following the nurses. Sam felt dread as they came to Dean's room. The doctor was holding a defibrillator and trying to restart Dean's heart. Sam and Selena watched from the doorway. Sam had tears in his eyes, praying that his brother didn't die. Selena's face was emotionless as the scent of death permeated the air.

"No." Sam said as there was still no pulse. The doctor tried a third time. Same results. Dean came up behind Sam and Selena. He felt anger as he saw the unknown creature hovering over his body.

"Get the hell away from me." Dean demanded, walking towards the creature. "Stay back!" The doctor put down the defibrillator and started doing CPR. "I said get back!" Sam and Selena heard Dean's voice yelling. Dean, seeing that the creature wasn't listening to him, grabbed it's arms. The creature growled at him, throwing him back, then it moved away from his body and left the room. Dean chased after it.

"We have a pulse. We're back into Sinus Rhythm." A nurse said as Dean's heart started again.

 **Xxx**

Dean ran out into a hall, looking around d for the creature, but it was gone. He went back to his room and stood by his siblings.

"Don't worry, Sammy, Selena. I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me." Dean reassured them, knowing they wouldn't hear him. "It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it. And if I could grab it, I can kill it." Dean left just as Sam looked at where he was standing. He could have sworn he felt something.

 **Xxx**

Dean turned down a hall, looking in rooms for the creature.

"Can't you see me?!" He stopped as he heard a woman's voice. "Why won't you look at me?!"

"Now what?" He groaned, following the voice. He c me to the lobby and saw a woman yelling at people that passed her, not reacting to her.

"Somebody talk to me!" The woman wore the same hospital clothes Dean did and had neck length black hair. "Say something, please."

"Can you see me?" Dean asked. The woman turned to him.

"Yeah." She replied, relief in her tone at someone who can finally talk to her. Dean walked up to her.

"All right, just calm down. What's your name?"

"Tessa."

"Okay, good Tessa. I'm Dean."

"What's happening to me? Am I – Am I dead?"

"That sort of depends."

*TIME SKIP*

Dean and Tessa stood in the doorway of her room, staring at her body, which was attached to machines. A woman that was probably her mother, sat in a chair next to the bed, holding her hand.

"I don't understand." Tessa said. I just came in for an Appendectomy"

"I hate to bear bad news, but…I think there were some complications." Dean said.

"It's just a dream, that's all." Tessa turned away from the door and looked at Dean. "This is just a weird, unbelievable vivid dream."

"Tessa, it's not a dream."

"Then what else could it be?"

"You ever heard of an out of body experience?" She shook her head.

"What are you, some New Age guy?"

"You see me messing with crystals or listening to Yanni? It's actually a very old idea. It's got a lot of different names-Bilocation, Crisis Apparition, Fetches. I think it's happening to us. If it is…it means we're spirits…of people close to death." Tessa looked at her body, then looked back at Dean.

"So we're gonna die?"

"No. Not if we hold on. Our bodies can get better. You can snap right back in there and wake up." Tessa stared at Dean, taking in the information.

 **Xxx**

"What do you mean you felt something?" John asked Sam.

"I mean it felt like…" Sam tried to find a way to describe what he felt. "…like Dean. Like he easy there, just out of earshot or something." Selena regarded Sam with a thoughtful gaze. So he had felt it, too. Then she recalled voice she heard and wondered if it was Dean's. If so, then he must be a spirt. He also might have been the one to knock the glass off the table. "I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what. But do you think it's even possible? Do you think his spirit could be around?"

"Anything's possible."

"Well there's one way to find out." Sam turned to leave but stopped as John spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"I got to pick something up? I'll be back."

"Wait, Sam. I promise I won't hunt this demon, not until we know Dean's okay." Selena's gaze turned to John at the lie. Sam nodded, then left. A few minutes after Sam had left, Selena pushed off the wall and headed for the door. "And where are you going?"

"I'll return later." With that short response, Selena walked out of the room and down the hall, heading for the cafeteria. As she was walking, Selena caught the scent of sulfur.

 _:Kill. Revenge. Make him suffer.:_ A growl began low in her chest, and she quickly followed the scent. Cheshire restlessly paced in her mind, eyes promising murder. Selena came to a stop in front of a closed door, the sulfur stronger now. An ice dagger materialized in her hand and she slowly opened the door, peering inside. The room was empty. Narrowing her eyes, she slipped inside the room and closed the door behind her. Selena walked to the center of the room, sniffing the air. She could feel somebody watching her. "Cease your hiding, mongrel. I know you are there." She said, coldly. There was silence, then…

"Mongrel? Now that's a first." Selena whirled around, dagger raised, only for a older male to grab her wrist. He had brown short hair, was wearing a blue collar shirt, tucked into beige pants. The demon's yellow eye pierced into Selena, a smirk on its face. She tried to get loose but the demon's grip was strong. "Now, Selena, is that anyway to greet somebody?"

"You dare show your face after what you've done?" Azazel tilted his head.

"And what did I do?"

"One of your dogs…"Selena spat out dogs like it was poison. "Rammed us off the road with a semi. So tell me," She open up her hand, dropping the dagger and catching it with the other hand. Then faster than Azazel thought was possible, she pushed him up against the wall, dagger pressed against his throat. "Why I shouldn't slit your throat right here and now?"

"You can try, but we both know that it wouldn't be enough to kill me." Selena sneered, knowing he was right. Only the Colt could kill him and she didn't have it.

 _: Do it anyway. Make him bleed like he made Dean bleed. Paint this room with his insides. Make him suffer. I want to hear his screams. Kill him!:_ Selena gritted her teeth, feeling her mind cloud with bloodlust. Accidently pressing harder on the dagger, making a thin cut on the demon's neck. Her eyes snapped to the droplet of blood dripping down his neck and every outside noise dulled, a pulse beating loudly in her ears. So hungry…she lowered the dagger and unzipped her jacket, attention focused on sating her hunger. Azazel's eyes widen slightly as he saw Selena's face. The stitched smile bringing back a memory.

 _The birthday girl shouldn't be frowning on her special day." Shawn Morris slurred as he looked down at his baby girl. Oh, his precious darling. So small, silver hair and unique eyes that she got from his grandmother. He knew when she grew up, she'd be beautiful, just like her mother. But now, her eyes were shiny with tears and she looked at him with fear. He mentally frowned. Why did she look at him with fear. She should be happy. He looked over to his wife, Melissa, when she handed him a knife. Blue eyes that shined with unknown emotion, looked lovingly at him. And suddenly his drunken mind got an idea. "Why don't we put a smile on that face?" He lowered the knife to his daughters face and it easily slid into the flesh of her cheek. His baby screamed as he carved a permanent smile onto her face. When he was done, he took the knife away and looked at his handiwork, ignoring his daughter's tear and sobs. He clumsily kissed her forehead. "Now, that's how a birthday girl should look like, my dear…"_

"Alex." Selena froze and Cheshire went silent, hunger forgotten when they heard that name. Azazel looked at Selena, eyes curious. "Alex Morris."

"I don't know who that is." Selena adopted a cold expression. How did he know her past name? He couldn't have known unless he was part of it.

 _:I hate leaving unfinished business, but if a ferret were about to dart up my shirt, I'd run.:_ Cheshire said. Selena mentally nodded and returned her attention back to the demon, only to pull back as two yellow eyes were close to her face. And now that her mind was clear she could feel a significant amount of heat coming off him, making her feel tired. She tired to take a step back but her wrist was still in the demon's grasp. Selena thought about slitting his throat, only for the demon's other hand to grab her free wrist and squeeze hard, making her drop the dagger. Suddenly she was pinned to the wall. Azazel reached up a hand, caressing her scarred cheek. The memories were getting more frequent after he had possessed John, always of a silver haired child. But that memory was different. The child now had the same scar that Selena had. Was it a coincidence? Selena glared at the demon and opened up her mouth, blowing a stream of freezing ice. The demon was pushed back, ice covering his face and upper half of his shirt. She dropped to the floor and teleported away. Leaving behind, a demon that was already melting the ice, yellow eyes staring as the spot she vacated.

 **Xxx**

Selena appeared in Dean's room, startling him.

"Whoa!" He looked at her. "So you do have powers. But why hide it?" He then noticed saw her face and blinked. "Whoa. No wonder you hide your face. Guys would never leave you alone." He paused at the sight of her scar, a surge of anger and protectiveness going through him. "Who did that to you and when can I find them?" Selena doesn't reply. She sat down in the chair, feeling tired. Sighing, a little cloud of frost blowing out, she realized her jacket was still unzipped and zipped it up. Selena could sense someone looking at her and she knew it was not the demon she'd just escaped.

"Dean. If you are here, then I'd like it if you didn't tell anyone about my face or my powers." Selena said. Dean frowned, walking over to her and leaning on the bed.

"Why?" He asked. He almost fell when she replied.

"Because of dad. It would be irksome if he knew after I went to all this trouble to hide it from you three all these years. And no, I can't hear you. Human naturally ask why when curious." Selena breathed deeply, leaning back in the chair, then she fell silent. When it became apparent she wasn't going to say anymore, Dean sighed. His sister was hurt and he wasn't there. He was supposed to protect his siblings, but how could he if one didn't tell anyone anything. Dean sat there in his thoughts for hours to him, but in reality it was just a few minutes. The door opened and Selena immediately tensed, ice forming a dagger. When she saw it was only Sam, she relaxed, dagger disappearing. Sam looked at her as he came in, carrying a paper bag and walked up to Dean's bed.

"Selena, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Selena replied. Sam nodded, then he looked at Dean's body.

"Hey. I think maybe you're around. And if you are, don't make fun of me for this, but, um…but there's only one way we can talk." Sam reached into the paper bag and pulled out a box with a ouija board on it. Dean looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Sam went to the clear space at the edge of the bed and sat down on the floor. He opened the lid of the box and took out the board, setting it on the floor in front of him. Sam then put his hands on the planchette.

"Dean. Dean, are you here?" Sam asked. Selena looked at the scene in curiosity. Dean, though skeptical walked over to Sam.

"God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party." He sat down across from Sam and put his hands on the planchette. "All right, Sam. This isn't gonna work." Dean's brow furrowed as he concentrated and then the planchette began to move, making Sam gasp. The planchette stopped on yes. Dean looked at Sam, surprised it actually worked. "I'll be damned." Sam laughed, relieved while Selena's smirked.

"Oh, it's good to hear from you, man. It hasn't ben the same without you, Dean."

"Damn straight. All right." Sam looked down as the planchette began to move again.

"Dean, what? H…U…hunt? What, hunting? Are you hunting?" 'Yes' "Dean, it's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do you know what it is?"

"One question at a time, dude."

"What is it?" The planchette moved to the R, then went to the E. "I don't think it's killing people. I think it's taking them…you know, when…when their times just up." When the planchette landed on the P, Sam realized what Dean was hunting.

"The Reaper." Selena tilted her head slightly. So a Reaper was in the hospital. She imagined it wasn't weird because of the many deaths in hospitals, but it was worrisome that one was probably after Dean. "Dean…is it after you?" The planchette went to yes. "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it."

"Yeah, you can't kill death."

"Man, you're, uh…"

"I'm screwed, Sam." Sam shook his head in denial.

"No. No, no, no. There's got to be a way." He stood up. "There's got to be a way." Sam turned and headed for the door. "Dad will know what to do." Selena stared at the spot where she assumed Dean was as Sam left the room. Dean stared back. A second or two went by before Selena spoke.

"Don't go down without a fight." She said, before getting up and leaving. Dean smirked.

"I don't plan to." Meanwhile, Sam had reached John's room and stopped as he saw it was empty of its occupant.

"Dad?"

 **Xxx**

John pushed open the door to the boiler room and walked in. He crouched down, setting the bag he was carrying down and taking out a box of chalk. John began to draw a symbol on the floor.

 **Xxx**

Sam walked back into Dean's room and sat on the bed. "Hey, so dad wasn't in his room." He said.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, leaning on the window.

"But I got dad's journal, so who knows." Sam opened the journal. "Maybe there's something in here." Dean pushed off the wall, coming closer to the bed so he could see the journal as Sam flipped through it.

"Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy." Sam didn't reply. Dean glanced at his body, then looked back at Sam as he came to a page labeled 'Reapers'. He read the page, eyes widening as he came to a particular sentence. "Son of a bitch." He walked out of the room and went to Tessa's room. It was empty except for Tessa, who was leaning on the empty bed, watching him.

"Hi, Dean." Tessa greeted.

"You know, you read the most interesting things." Dean said, walking into the room. He began walking back and forth. "For example, did you know that Reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't." Tessa only watched him silently. "Basically they can make themselves appear however they want…like, say, a pretty girl. You're much prettier than the last Reaper I met."

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out."

"I should have known. That whole "accepting fate" rap of yours is far too laid back for a dead girl. But, you know, the mother and the body. I'm still trying to figure that one out."

"It's my sandbox. I can make you see whatever I want."

"What is this, like a turn on for you, huh?" Dean questioned, angry. "Toying with me?"

"You didn't give me much choice." Tessa replied calmly. "You saw my true form, and you flipped out. Kind of hurts a girl's feelings. This is the only way I could get you to talk to me."

"Okay, fine. We're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?" Tessa pushed off the bed, walking up to Dean.

"How death is nothing to fear." She put a hand on Dean's cheek. "It's your time to go, Dean. You're living on borrowed time already."

 **Xxx**

John chanted in Latin, grimacing as he cut his palm with a knife. He stopped chanting and set down the knife, then he picked up a match and lit it. He started chanting again before dropping the lit match into the bowl of acacia, making it sparks shoot up. The sparks died out as John stood up, looking around. A hand suddenly laced on his shoulder and he whirled around to see an older man wearing a blue collar shirt tucked into beige pants.

"What the hell are you doing down here, buddy?" The man asked, annoyed.

"I can explain." John said.

"Yeah? You're gonna explain it to security. Come on. Follow me." The man turned, beginning to walk away. John pulled out the Colt, cocking it and pointing it at the man.

"Hey." The man turned to look at him "How stupid do you think I am?" The man smirked, eyes turning yellow.

"You really want an honest answer to that?" John didn't reply. Two possessed nurses walked up, passing Azazel and going behind John, so that he was surrounded. "You conjuring me, John. I'm surprised. I took you for a lot of things, but suicidally reckless wasn't one of them."

"I can always shoot you."

"You could always miss." Azazel pretended to dodge. "Pfft!" He chuckled. "And you only got one try, don't you? Did you really think you could trap me?"

"Oh, I don't want to trap you." John lowered the gun, uncocking it. "I want to make a deal" A spark of interest entered Azazel's eyes.

 **Xxx**

"Dean, are you there?" Sam asked, standing by Dean's bed. "Couldn't find anything in the book. I don't know how to help you. But I'll keep trying, all right? As long as you keep fighting. I mean, come on, you can't…" He chuckled, though it was weak. "You can't league me and Selena here alone with dad. Me and him will kill each other. You know that. And Selena probably wouldn't care." Sam fell silent for a second. "Dean, you got to hold on. You can't go, man, not now. We were just starting to be siblings again. Can you hear me?"

 **Xxx**

Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but…you got to make me an exception." Dean said, staring out the window. "You got to cut me a break."

"Stage – bargaining" Tessa said. She wouldn't be swayed from her job. Dean turned to her.

"I'm serious. My family is in danger. See, we're kind of in the middle of this, uh…war. And they need me."

"The fight's over."

"No, it isn't."

"It is for you. Dean…you're not the first soldier I've plucked from the field. They all feel the same. They can't leave. Victory hangs in the balance. But they're wrong. The battle goes on without them."

"My brother, he could die without me."

"Maybe he will. Maybe he won't. Nothing you can do about it." Dean was silent as he walked around her. She turned, facing him. "It's an honorable death, a warrior's death."

"I think I'll pass on the 72 virgins, thanks" Dean said dryly. "I'm not that into prude chick's anyway." Tessa cracked a small smile, amused.

"That's funny. You're very cute."

"There's no such thing as an honorable death. My corpse is gonna rot in the ground, and my family is gonna die. No. I'm not going with you. I don't care what you do."

"Well, like you said…"Tessa walked up to him. "There's always a choice. I can't make you come with me. But, you're not getting back in your body, and that's just facts. So, yes, you can stay. You'll say here for years – disembodied, scared. And over the decades, it'll probably drive you mad. Maybe, you'll even get violent."

"What are you saying?"

"Dean, how do you think angry spirits are born? They can't let go, and they can't move on. And you're about to become one-the same thin you hunt." Dean swallowed, shocked at this revelation."

 **Xxx**

"It's very unseemly, making deals with devils." Azazel said, staring at John. John stared back at him. "How do I know this isn't just another trick?"

"It's no trick." John said. "I will give you the Colt and the bullet. But you got to help Dean. You got to bring him back."

"Why, John, you're a sentimentalist. If only your children knew how much their daddy loved them."

"It's a good trade. You care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean."

"Don't be so sure." Azazel took a step towards John, anger rising as he remember what Dean did to his children. "He killed some people very special to me. But, still, your right. He isn't much if a threat. And neither is your other son, of course. Your daughter, on the other hand, has potential. Tell me, do you know why she hides her face?" John eyes narrowed slightly. "Of course you don't. But you do know the truth, right…about Sammy and the other children?"

"Yeah, I've known for a while."

"But Sam doesn't, does he? You've been playing dumb."

"Can you bring Dean back. Yes or no."

"No. But I know someone who can." Azazel smiled. "It's not a problem."

"Good. And before I give you the gun, I'm gonna want to make sure that Dean's okay, with my own eyes."

"Oh, John, I'm offended. Don't you trust me?" John's look gave the answer to that question. "Hmm. Fine."

"So we have a deal?"

"No, John, not yet. You still need to sweeten the pot."

"With what?" Azazel walked up to John, eyes gleaming with desire.

"There's something else I want as much as that gun. Maybe more." John knew what he was talking about. The demon wanted his soul. He knew that there was a probability that he was going to have to offer it, but it was a probability he was gonna have to take. It was the only way to get Dean back.

 **Xxx**

"It's time to put the pain behind you." Tessa said comfortingly, sitting next to Dean on the bed and stroking his hair.

"And go where?" Dean asked softly. She could sense his will weakening.

"Sorry, I can't give away the big punch line. Moment of truth. No changing your mind later. So, what's it going to be?" Dean was silent as he thought, then he looked at Tessa. Before he could say anything, the lights started flickering. Tessa and Dean looked around, alarmed and stood up.

"What a re you doing that for?"

"I'm not doing it." She looked at the vent just as black smoke started coming out of it and moving towards Tessa, who was suddenly afraid. "You can do this! Get away!"

"What's happening?" The black smoke went into Tessa's mouth.

"Aaaaaaah!" Then she turned to Dean, eyes yellow. "It's your lucky day, kid." Tessa put her hand on Dean's forehead. In Dean's room, Sam and Selena look up as Dean woke up gasping and choking on the tube down his throat.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. "Help! I need help!"

*TIME SKIP*

I can't explained it. The Edema has vanished. The internal contusions are healed. Your vitals are good." The doctor said, astonished. "You got to have some kind of angel watching over you."

"Thanks, Doc." Dean said. The doctor walked out of the room and Dean looked at Sam confused. "You said a Reaper was after me?" Selena raised an eyebrow. Dean didn't remember anything during his time as a spirit? Well, that was a win for her. Her powers and scar were once again a secret from her family and everybody else, except that yellow eyed demon. She frowned behind her collar. More importantly, how did Dean return?

"Yeah." Sam replied.

"How did I ditch it?"

"You got me. Dean, you really don't remember anything?"

"No…except this pit in my stomach. Sam, something's wrong." There was a knock on the door and the siblings looked over to see John standing by the doorway. Sam narrowed her eyes at the smell of sulfur and sadness in John's scent.

"How you feeling, dude?" John asked.

"Fine, I guess. I'm alive."

"That's what matters."

"Where were you last night?" Sam questioned. John looked at him.

"I had something's to take care of." He replied.

"Well, that's specific."

"Come on, Sam."

"Did you go after the demon?"

"No." Selena's suspicion rose. Not a lie, but not the truth, either. If he didn't go after the demon, then what did he do? Her gaze flickered to Dean and her eyes widened, shocked. He didn't!

"You know, why don't I believe you right now?" Sam felt a hand on his arm and he looked at Selena. She shook her head, staring at John.

"No arguing." John gave Selena a thankful nod, then looked at Sam.

"Look, Sammy, I…I've made some mistakes. But I've always done the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

"Dad, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm just a little tired. Hey, son, would you mind, uh – would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure." Sam left and Selena, sensing that John wanted to speak to Dean alone, decided to go with Sam. Dean looked at John. He could tell something was bothering him.

"What is it?"

"You know, when, uh-when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt and after what I'd seen, I'd be – I'd be wrecked. And you – you'd come up to me, and put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye, and you'd – you'd say it's okay, dad. Dean…I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me. I should've been saying that to you. You know, I – I put too much on your shoulders. I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sam. You took care of Selena. And you took care of me. You did that. And you didn't complain – not once. I just want you to know…that I am so proud of you." John's eyes were shiny with usher tears.

"This really you talking?"

"Yeah, it's really me."

"Why are you saying this stuff? John stepped closer to the bed, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I want you to watch out for Selena and Sammy, okay?"

"Yeah, dad, you know I will. You're scaring me." A tear ran down John's cheek.

"Don't be scared." He then leaned down close to Dean's ear and whispered into it. Dean's Ebro furrowed as he listened to what John was telling him. He looked at him in disbelief and shock as John straightened up. John gave him a brief nod, too emotional to say anything, then he turned and walked out of the room. He came to an empty room and released a breath. Entering the room, he took out the Colt and set it down on the table. He sighed and looked at the demon. "Okay."

 **Xxx**

Sam and Selena were walking back to Dean's room when Sam glanced inside a room. Pausing, shock and fear welled up inside as he saw John's body on the floor.

"Dad?" Sam dropped the cup of coffee and ran to John's side while Selena went to get help. Hours later, the doctors were trying to restart John's heart, but it wasn't working. A nurse saw the siblings about to enter the room and tried to stop them, but Dean wouldn't have it.

"No, no, no, it's our dad. It's our dad!" He said. The nurse left them alone and the siblings watched as the doctors tried to revive John. "Come on."

"Okay. Stop compression.' The doctor said.

"Come on. Come on."

"Still no pulse."

"Okay. That's it, everybody. I'll call it. Time of death-10:41 a.m." The doctor turned the heart monitor off.

So, it's here. Start of season 2. What did you think? Did I get Azazel's character right or was it flat?


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Selena stared at the burning wrapped body of John emotionlessly, Dean and Sam standing next to her.

"Before he…" Sam began, tears running down his cheek. "Before he…" He couldn't finish the sentence. "Did he say anything to you? About anything?" Dean was quiet as he thought what to say. He couldn't tell Sam what their father's last words were.

"No." He said, never taking his eyes from John's body. Selena looked at Dean from the corner of her eye, hearing his heat beat sped up slightly and smelling the lie. "Nothing." The sibling fell into silence as John's body continued to burn.

 **Xxx**

Selena lounged on top of one of many pile of cars in Bobby's salvage yard, sleeping. The roof of the car under her was lightly covered in frost from the ice cold air around her so she wouldn't be uncomfortable under the sun. It's been one week since John's death and they had been staying at Bobby's so Dean could fix the Impala. Selena had already gotten over John's death and so had Sam somewhat, but she could tell that Dean was taking his death hard. And speaking of Dean, she could hear him fixing the car a few meters away from her. Then she heard footsteps and Sam's heartbeat approaching Dean.

"How's the car coming along?" Sam asked Dean.

"Slow." Dean replied from under the car.

"Yeah? You need any help?" A piece of the underside of the car fell to the ground.

"What – you under a hood? I'll pass."

"Need anything else, then?" Dean came out for under the car, standing up.

"Stop it, Sam."

"Stop what?" Dean went over to a shelf with tools on it.

"Stop asking if I need anything. Stop asking if I'm okay. I'm okay. Really. I promise."

"All right, Dean. It's just…you and Selena haven't brought up dad once." Dean looked at Sam.

"You know what? You're right. Come here. I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder. Maybe we can cry and hug and maybe even slow dance."

"Don't patronize me, Dean. Dad is dead, the Colt is gone and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon is behind all of this. And you're acting like nothing happened."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Say something, all right?! Hell, say anything! Aren't you angry? Don't you want revenge? But all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath this damn car." Sam said, not understanding why Dean was so laid back.

"Revenge, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good. Got any leads on where the demon is?" Dean asked. "Making any heads or tails of any of dad's research? Cause I sure ain't. You know what? When we do finally find it – oh, no, wait, like you said the Colt is gone. But I'm sure you figured out another way to kill it. We got nothing, Sam. Nothing, okay?" Dean walked back to the car, crouching down by the front tire and beginning to work.

"Well, we got something, all right? It's we I came out to tell you." Sam pulled out a phone. "It's one of dad's old phones. It took me a while, but I cracked his voice mail code. Listen to this." He held the phone out to Dean. Dean took it, putting it up to his ear. A female voice began speaking.

" _John, it's Ellen…again. Look, don't be stubborn. You know I can help you. Call me."_ The message ended and Dean handed the phone back to Sam.

"That message is four months old."

"Dad saved that chick's message for four months? Well, who's Ellen? Any mention of her in dad's journal?"

"No, but I ran a trace on the number, and I got an address." Dean nodded.

"Ask Bobby if we can use on of his cars." Sam turned, heading back to the house but he paused and turned to Dean.

"Hey, have you seen Selena?" He asked. Dean looked at him and shook his head.

"No."

"Hmm." Sam resumed walking as Dean went back to fixing his car. Selena opened her eyes, letting out a quiet sigh. She reluctantly got up from her spot and jumped down, landing on the ground in a crouch. Standing up, she began walking towards where Dean was.

 **Xxx**

A minivan pulled up a roadhouse and parked.

"This is humiliating." Dean complained as he turned off the engine. The siblings got out of the car. "I feel like a friggin' soccer mom."

"It's the only car Bobby had running." Sam said, walking up the roadhouse. Selena tilted her head, hearing three heartbeats inside the building. Dean went up to one of the windows, cupping his hands against the window so he could see inside.

"Hello. Anybody here? Hey, did you bring the-"

"Of course." Sam pulled out a pick lock tool and threw it to Dean, who caught it. Opening the screen door, Dean picked the lock on the door and got it opened. They siblings entered the roadhouse and Selena's nose was hit with gun powder, alcohol, and other scents. The roadhouse was empty. Dean handed Sam his pick lock tool. Sam nudged Dean as they saw a man laying on a pool table. They walked over to the man.

"Hey, buddy?" The man didn't reply as he was knocked out cold.

"I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

"Yeah." Sam noticed doors that looked like it led to another part of the building and walked over to them, and disappearing through them. Dean decided to look around, only to freeze as he felt something press against his lower back. "Oh, God, please let that be a rifle." The girl holding the rifle cocked it.

"No, I'm just real happy to see you." She said. Selena took a step, but the girl raised the rifle in warning." Don't move or I shoot."

"Not moving – copy that. You should know something, miss. When you put a rifle on someone, you don't want it right against their back, cause it makes it real easy to do…" Dean whirled around, grabbing the gun out of the girl's hands and uncocking it. "…that." Selena felt amusement as the girl punched Dean in the nose, making him stumble back. She grabbed the gun, cocking it and pointing it at Dean. "Selena! Sam! Help. I can't see. I can't even see."

"We are looking for an Ellen." Selena said. She saw recognition enter the girl's eyes, but she didn't lower her gun. The three looked over as Sam entered the room, hands behind his head.

"Sorry, Dean. I can't right now. I'm a little tied up." He gestured behind him and a brown haired woman came into view, holding a gun to Sam's back. The woman looked at them confused.

"Sam? Selena? Dean? Winchester?" The woman questioned. Selena surmised that this must be Ellen. The brothers answered, confused as to how she knew their names.

" **Yeah?** "

"Son of a bitch."

"Mom, you know these guys?" the girl asked,

"Yeah, I think these are John Winchester's kids." Ellen laughed, lowering her gun. "Hey, I'm Ellen." The girl seeing that the siblings weren't a threat, lowered her gun. "That s my daughter, Jo."

"Hey." Dean looked at Jo warily.

"You're not gonna hit me again, are you?"

 **Xxx**

"Here you go." Ellen handed Dean ice wrapped in a towel. He looked at her as she went to stand next to Jo

"You called our dad, said you could help – help with what?"

"Well, the demon of course." The siblings looked at each other. "I heard he was closing in on it." They looked back at Ellen and Jo.

"Was there an article in Demon Hunter's Quarterly that I missed?" Dean asked, annoyed that Ellen seemed to know more than they did. " How do you know about all this?

"Hey, I just run a saloon, but hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including your dad along time ago. John was like family once."

"Yeah, how come he never mentioned you before?"

"You'd have to ask him that."

So, why exactly do we need your help?"

"Hey, don't do me any favors. Look, if you don't want my help, fine. Don't let the door smack your ass on the way out. But John wouldn't have sent you if…" Ellen trailed off. She realized that something was wrong. "He didn't send you." Sam and Dean's grave expressions was her answer. "He's all right, isn't he?"

"No." Sam said. "No, he isn't. It was the demon, we think. It just got him before he got it, I guess."

"I'm so sorry." Selena looked at Ellen, smelling the genuine sadness in her scent. She wondered what happened between John and Ellen.

"It's okay. We're all right."

"Really, I know how close you and your dad-"

"Really, lady, I'm fine." There was a moment of silence before Sam spoke.

"So, look, if you can help…we could use all the help we can get."

"Well, we can't." Ellen said, jovial. "But Ash will."

"Who's Ash?"

"Ash!" There was a grunt and the man on the pool table jumped up, looking around widely. He was wearing a sleeveless plaid shirt over a black shirt and had jeans on. His hair was brown and was styled in a mullet.

"What?" Ash looked at them groggily. "Closing time?" Sam looked at Jo dubiously, pointing at Ash.

"That's Ash?" Jo nodded, amused.

"Mm-hmm. He's a genius."

 **Xxx**

Sam set down the folder with John's research onto the bar and sat down on the stool. Dean was standing next to him while Selena was on the other side of him, and Ash was sitting at the bar as well.

"You to be kidding me. This guy is no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." Dean said. Ash smirked, looking at him.

"I like you." He said.

"Thanks." Jo came up to the four, carrying a pitcher of water and cups. She set the cups down on the bar

"Just give him a chance." She said. Dean looked at Ash for a moment, then conceded. He sat down.

"All right. Well, this stuffs about a year's worth of our dad's work," Dean slid the folder over to Ash. "So let's see what you make of it." Ash opened the folder, taking out the papers inside and set them on the bar, going through them. Disbelief came over him as he went through the papers.

"Come on. This crap isn't real. Ain't nobody can track a demon like this." The siblings looked at each other, then looked back at Ash.

"Our dad could."

"These are nonparametric statistical overviews, cross spectrum correlations. I, mean…damn. They're signs, omens. If you can track them, you can track this demon – you know, like crop failures, electrical storms. You ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun."

"Can you track it or not?"

"Yeah, with this, I think so. But it's gonna take time. Give me...fifty-one hours." The siblings stunned, sat there while Ash packed away the papers. He then got up and started heading towards the back.

"Hey, man" Dean called. Ash stopped and turned to him.

"Yeah."

"By the way, I dig the haircut."

"All business up front," Ash pointed to the front of his hair, then flicked the back of his hair, which was long. "Party in the back." He continued walking. Selena glanced at Dean as she smelled attraction, his gaze was on Jo. Sam noticed a beige file on the shelf behind the bar.

"Hey, Ellen, what is that?" He asked. Ellen looked at him, then looked over at the shelf, thinking he was talking about something else.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things-"

"No,no,no,no. The folder." Ellen went over to the shelf and picked up the folder.

"Uh," She walked over to Sam and Selena. "I was gonna give this to a friend of mine, but take a look if you want." Ellen handed the folder to Sam, who opened it and started reading it.

"Thanks."

"How did your mom get into this stuff anyway?" Dean asked Jo, sitting down at the table she was by.

"My dad. He was a hunter." Jo replied. "He passed away."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago. I was just a kid. Sorry to hear about your dad."

"Yeah. So I guess I got fifty-one hours to waste. Maybe tonight we should…" Dean trailed off and looked at Jo, who was staring at him. "Oh, you know what? Nevermind."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just…wrong place, wrong time."

"You know, I thought you were gonna toss me a cheap pickup line." Dean chuckled. "Most hunters come through that door think they can get in my pants with some pizza, a six pack, and one side of Zeppelin IV." Dean felt awkward. Cause that's exactly what he was going to suggest they do.

"What a bunch of scumbags." Jo smiled.

"Not you."

"I guess not."

"Dean, come here." Dean stood up and walk towards Sam and Selena.

"Yeah?"

"A few murders not far from here that Ellen caught wind of. Looks to me like there might be a hunt."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I told her we'd check it out."

 **Xxx**

You got be kidding me – killer clowns?" Dean asked, skeptical, as they were driving to their next hunt. Sam was telling him and Selena about the case.

"Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents. Ripped them to pieces, actually." Sam said, shining a flashlight on the file.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?"

"Right, the Cooper Carnival."

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carny in a clown suit?"

"Well, the cops have no leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop. Alibis all around. Plus the girl said she saw a clown vanish into thin air. Cops are saying trauma, of course." Dean smirked, glancing at Sam.

"I know what you're thinking, Sam. Why did it have to be clowns?"

"Oh, give me a break." Dean laughed.

"You didn't think I remembered, did you?" When Sam didn't answer, he continued. "Come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television."

"At least I'm not afraid of flying."

"Planes crash!"

"And apparently clowns kill." There was a beat of silence.

"So these types of murders, they ever happen before?"

"Uh, according to the file, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus. Same M.O.-it happened three different times, three different locales."

"That's weird, though. If it is a spirit, it's usually bound to a locale – a house or a town."

"So how's this one moving from town to town, carnival to carnival?"

"Cursed object, maybe. Spirit attaches itself to something, and the carnival carries it around with them."

"Great. Paranormal scavenger hunt." Sam said sarcastically.

"This case was your idea. By the way, why is that?" Sam looked at Dean. "You were awfully quick to jump on this job."

"So?"

"It's just not like you, that's all. I thought you were hell bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know – I just think that taking this job, it's what dad would have wanted us to do."

"What dad would have wanted?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothing." Sam doubted there was nothing but didn't pry and went back to reading the file. Selena stared out at the rain, lost in thought.

" _You should come inside before you get sick." Her omnivore said from his spot by the balcony door. Alex didn't respond as she stared up at the grey sky, paying no minx to the rain that was falling down. The omnivore sighed and Alex could hear him move towards her. He grabbed her arm and led her back inside, sitting her down in the plush chair, then walked to the bathroom. Alex stared at the floor blankly. If it was anyone else that touched her, she would have killed them. She blinked when a towel was set over her head and looked up at the omnivore, who began to dry her hair. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird ever since the briefing." Ah, the case. 2 bodies, both teenage girls had been discovered in alleyways raped and throats slashed. The ominivore's team was sent down to Miami, but a third body had been discovered after they had gotten set up. Alex had been quiet when they had went to the crime scene and she could tell the omnivore was worried._

" _This killer herbivore…angers me." She didn't protest as the omnivore took off her mask and brushed her hair away from her eyes._

" _Why?"_

" _He's getting cocky." The omnivore hands paused and he looked at her._

" _Is that all?" With the sound of the rain in the background, she didn't so much as blink or waver as she answered._

" _Yes." The omnivore hmmed, but Alex caught the doubt in his eyes. She sighed internally. She didn't know if it was good or bad that he could tell she was lying._

 **Xxx**

The minivan pulled up to the carnival and Dean turned the engine off. He noticed two police officers questioning some clowns.

"Check it out – five -O." Dean said. The siblings got out of the car. Dean went to talk to the cops while Sam and Selena waited by the Ferris Wheel. A female little person was walking by and she paused, staring at Sam, who stared back uncomfortable. The females lips twitched slightly and she continued walking as Dean approached them. He looked between Sam and the walking female.

"Did you get her number?" He asked, leaning on the fence next to Sam. Sam just looked at him, then spoke.

"More murders?"

"Two more last night. Apparently, they were ripped to shreds, and they had a little boy with them."

"Who fingered a clown." Dean looked at him. "What?"

"Yes, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air."

"Dean, you know, looking for a cursed object, it's like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles. It could be anything."

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything."

"Oh, Good. That's not inconspicuous." Dean noticed a for hire sign hanging on a pole and got an idea.

"I guess we'll just have to blend in."

 **Xxx**

The three walked into a tent where a man was throwing knives at a target on a wooden platform. Selena brows furrowed as she caught the scent of rot and death. It seemed to be centered around the knife thrower. She narrowed her eyes. They walked up to the platform.

"Excuse me." Dean said. The knife thrower turned to them, he was wearing black sunglasses. "We're looking for a Mr. Copper. Have you seen him around?"

"What is that – some kind of joke?" The knife thrower asked. He took off his sunglasses, revealing to them cloudy white eyes. Dean realized he unknowingly insulted the man.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry."

"You think I wouldn't give my eye teeth to see Mr. Copper or a sunset or anything at all?"

"Want to give me a little help here?" Dean murmured to Sam and Selena.

"Not really." Sam said. He wasn't touching this argument with a ten foot pole.

"Hey, Barry, is there a problem?" A male voiced asked. Dean turned around, only to see nobody, them he looked down to see a male little person, wearing a leotard and holding a monkey wrench.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people." Barry replied. Dean looked at him.

"No, I don't." He looked back at the little person to try and explain but the little person didn't give him time.

"Hey, buddy, what's your problem?" Selena and Sam looked at the situation in amusement, her nose twitched as the scent around Barry began to smell of amusement.

"Nothing. It's just a little misunderstanding." The little person's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Little? You son of a bitch." He raised the monkey wrench and Dean took a step back, hands raised.

"No, no, no! Could somebody tell me where Mr. Cooper is?" Sam laughed. "Please?"

*TIME SKIP*

"You picked a hell of a time to join up." Mr. Copper said as he and the siblings entered his office. He walked over to his desk and sat down. "Take a seat." There were only two chairs, one was a regular black chair while the other was a clown chair. "We got all kinds of local trouble." Dean hurried to the regular chair and sat down before Sam could, leaving him with the clown chair. Sam looked at Selena and offered the clown chair, but she shook her head. Sam reluctantly sat down in the chair and Selena stood next to him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"A couple if folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first." Mr. Cooper explained. "So, you three ever work the circuit before?"

"Uh, yes, sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas." Sam replied.

"Doing what? Ride jockeys? Pull shoot? A and S men?"

"Yeah, a little bit of everything, I guess." Mr. Copper stared at them for a moment.

"You three have never worked a show before your lives , have you?"

"Nope. But we really need the work. And Sam's got a thing for the bearded lady." Dean laughed, but stopped as he noticed nobody else was laughing.

"You see that picture?" Mr. Cooper asked, pointing to a picture on the file cabinet behind him. "That's my daddy." Selena looked at the picture and raised a brow. The resemblance between Mr. Cooper and his father was uncanny.

"You look just like him."

"He was in the business-ran a freak show till they outlawed them most places. Apparently, displaying the deformed isn't dignified. So, most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums. That's progress, I guess. You see, this place is a refuge for outcasts, always have been, for folks that don't fit in nowhere else. But you three…should go to school, find a couple of girls or boys, have 2.5 kids, live regular." Dean and Selena mentally scoffed at that while Sam leaned forward, expression serious.

"Sir…" He began. "…we don't want to go to school. And we don't want regular. We want this." Selena tuned out the rest of the conversation, thoughts going back to the scents around the blind herbivore, Barry.

 _:He could be the vanishing clown.:_ Cheshire suggested.

' _He is blind, yet he also smells of rot and death. So maybe he is faking his blindness?'_ Selena said.

 _:Maybe. If he is, then we will need to watch him. Oh, think we will even get a meal out of this hunt?:_

' _Maybe'_ Selena turned her attention back to the outside world just as the brothers and Mr. Cooper were wrapping things up. The three then left his office.

"Huh." Dean said as they were walking away from Mr. Cooper's office.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That whole "I don't want to go back to school" thing – you just saying that?" Sam didn't answer. "Sam?" Sam sighed before speaking.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? I thought that once the demon was dead and the Fat Lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to wussy state."

"I'm having second thoughts." They stopped and Sam and Dean faced each other.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think…dad would have wanted me to stick with the job." Selena nose twitched as smelled the spicy scent of anger in Dean's scent, even though he didn't look angry.

"Since when do you give a damn what dad wanted? You spent half your life doing what he didn't want, Sam."

"Since he died, okay? You have a problem with that?" Dean stared at for a second, then he shook his head.

"No, I don't have a problem at all." Dean resumed walking, Selena following after, leaving Sam, who looked at them for moment before he went after them.

 **Xxx**

Selena refrained from wincing as the screams of children, the moving gears of rides, and the various heartbeats invaded her ears. She was wearing a red jacket with the Cooper Carnival name on the back and had a cloth over her face to block out the scents. She and her brothers had split up to look for any EMF signals while picking up litter. So far, she had found nothing. Selena felt a small tug on the back of her jacket and turned around to see a little girl smiling up at her.

"Your hair is pretty." The girl said. Selena stared at her silently, then nodded in thanks. "How did it get that color?"

"Diana!" A woman called. The girl's head turn in the direction of the call and Selena took that time to slip away. The woman came up to the girl exasperated. "Diana, you know better than to run off."

"Mommy, I was just telling the lady her hair was pretty." The woman looked at her confused.

"What lady?" The girl looked to the spot Selena was previously at, and frowned when she didn't see the lady with the pretty hair in sight. The mother grabbed Diana's hand and began to walk. "Come on, let's get back to your father." Selena watched the two walk away from next to a cotton candy stall. She then turned and walked away. Sam, meanwhile, was checking out the fun house, scanning items to see if he gets a reading. He startles slightly as skeleton drops down from above, a noose around its neck. Seeing that it was fake, he calmed down and scanned it, but there was no EMF.

 **Xxx**

Dean dumped the bag of litter into the dumpster as his phone rang. He took it out if his jacket pocket and answered it.

"Hello." He said.

" _Hey, man"_ Sam greeted.

"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown." Dean chuckled at his joke, but Sam wasn't amused.

" _Very funny…Skeleton, actually."_ Dean's brow furrowed and he walked away from the dumpster.

"Like a real human skeleton?"

" _In the fun house. Listen, I was thinking, what if the spirit isn't attached to a cursed object? What if it's attached to its own remains?"_

"Did the bones give off EMF?"

" _Well, no, but-"_

"We should check it out anyway. Call Selena and tell her to meet up with you. I'm heading to you." Dean hung up and put the phone in his pocket. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm, stopping him. Dean turned towards the person to see it was Barry.

"What re you doing here, kid?" Barry asked.

"Just sweeping." Dean replied.

"Bull. And what are you talking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?" Dean stared at him, surprised by how good his hearing was.

"Dude, your blind man hearing is out of control."

"We're a tight-knit group. We don't like outsiders. We take care of our own problems."

"We got a problem?" Dean asked.

"You tell me. You're the one talking about human bones." Barry replied.

"You believe in ghosts?"

"What?"

"My siblings and me…we're writing a book about them."

 **Xxx**

Dean met up with Sam and Selena by the funhouse. Selena noted the scent of rot around Dean. He must have run into the blind herbivore.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"Long story." Dean replied. Their attention was caught by a little girl exclaiming.

"Mommy, look at the clown." They looked over to see a little girl pointing.

"What clown?" The mom asked?

"He disappeared." The siblings looked to where the girl was pointing, but saw nothing. Then they looked after the girl and mother as they walked away, coming to the conclusion that they were the spirits next victims.

*TIME SKIP*

The family was entering their home as the minivan pulled to a stop and the siblings watched the family through the window.

"Dean, I can't believe you told Papasian about the homicidal phantom clown." Sam said. Dean looked at him.

"I told him an urban legend about the homicidal phantom clown." He corrected, picking up a shot gun. Sam quickly grabbed the shotgun, lowering it.

"Keep that down."

"Oh, and get this. I mentioned the Bunker Brothers Circus in '81 and their evil clown apocalypse. Guess what?"

"What?"

"Before Mr. Copper owned Cooper Carnival, he worked for the Bunker Brothers. He was their lot manager."

"So whatever the spirits attached to, you think Cooper just brought it with him?"

"Something like that." Dean looked at the house. "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns." Sam and Dean both jumped as Selena spoke.

"I do not think this is the work of a spirit." They brothers looked at her, curious.

"What makes you think that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I just have a gut feeling it isn't a spirit."

"Hm." They resumed their watch over the family. Hours went by and by that time, the family had gone to bed. Sam and Selena noticed the living room light come on and Sam shook Dean awake, pointing at the house. The little girl walked by the window, going to the back door. Sam and Dean got out of the car while Selena stayed behind just in case. They stealthy made their way into the house.

 **Xxx**

Dean hid as the little girl and the clown came into the hall, heading to her parents room. When they made to the entry way to the other room, Sam jumped out and she lied the little girl while Dean distracted the clown.

"Hey!" Dean called. The clown whirled around to face him and got two salt rocks to the stomach, knocking it to the ground. The little girl started screaming. Dean recorded the shotgun just as the clown started to get back up. "Sam, watch out!" Dean was about to shoot the clown again, but it turned and jumped out the glass door, disappearing as it did. The parents, hearing the commotion had come downstairs.

"What's going on here?" The mother gaped at seeing her daughter and two strangers with guns. "Step away from my daughter!" Sam and Dean ran out of the house and got back into the car, driving away quickly.

 **Xxx**

Selena stared at the landscape tiredly as Sam and Dean emptied out the van of their stuff. They were leaving the minivan on the side of an empty road, just in case the parents saw their plates. She kind of wished she had something to wipe away their finger prints with. Selena exhaled a cloud of mist, which evaporated in the heat. And some water would be nice, too. She hated summer.

"You really think they saw our plates?" Sam asked Dean, carrying a bag. Dean slung a duffel bag over his shoulder and picked up another duffel bag, then closed the trunk.

"I don't want to take the chance." Dean replied. "Besides, I hate this freaking thing anyway." The siblings started walking down the road. "Well, one thing's for sure."

"What's that?"

"We're not dealing with a spirit. Looks like your gut feeling was right, Selena."

"Hn."

"That rock salt hit something solid."

"Yeah, a person, or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?"

"Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks? Did it say anything in dad's journal?" Dean enquired.

"Nope." Sam took his phone from his pocket and started dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Maybe Ellen or that guy Ash will know something." A thought raised in Sam's mind. "Hey, you think, uh…you think dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

"No way."

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?" Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe they had some sort of falling out."

"Yeah." Sam put the phone up to his ear. "You ever notice dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Dean didn't reply and Sam looked at him, lowering the phone.

"Don't get all maudlin on me, man."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this strong, silent thing of yours. I expected Selena to act like this, but not you. It's crap. I'm over it. This isn't just anyone we're talking about. This is dad. I know how you felt about the man." Dean was quickly growing annoyed.

"You know what? Back off, all right? Just because I'm not all caring and sharing-"

"No, no, no. That's not what this is about, Dean. I don't care how you deal with this, but you have to deal with it, man. Listen, I'm your brother all right? I just want to make sure you're okay."

"Dude, I'm okay. I'm okay! The next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches" Dean snapped. "These are your issues. Quit dumping them on me." The two stopped walking and faced each other. Selena, noticing that her brothers weren't walking, stopped as well and looked at them. She mentally sighed. It looks like Dean has had enough of Sam's sudden new loyalty to John.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, bemused.

"I just think it's really interesting this sudden obedience you have to dad." Dean replied. It's like, "Oh, what would dad want me to do?" Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out with that man. I mean, hell, you picked a fight with the last time you ever saw him, and now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry, Sam, but you can't. It's too little, too late."

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this. I'm dealing with dad's. Are you?" The air was tense between the two as they stared at each other.

"I'm gonna call Ellen." Sam walked a little ways away and dialed Ellen's number.

 _:Unrest within the pack, makes the bonds crack.:_ Cheshire said, nonchalantly.

' _Hn. Let us hope it doesn't come to that.'_ Selena replied, yawning quietly. She glared at the sun and made the air around her colder. _'Damn heat.'_

 **Xxx**

"Thanks a lot." Sam said before hanging up and putting the phone back in his pocket. He walked up to Dean and Selena, and they resumed walking. "Rakshasa."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"Ellen's best guess. It's a race of ancient Hindu creatures. They appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make themselves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited in."

"They dress up like clowns, and children invite them in."

"Yeah."

"Why don't they just munch on the kids?"

"I don't know. Not enough meat on the bones, maybe?"

"What else you find out?"

"Apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor. They sleep on a bed of dead insects." Selena's nose wrinkled. That would explain the smell of rot around Barry.

"Nice."

"Yeah. And they have to feed a few times every twenty to thirty years – slow metabolism, I guess."

"The makes sense – carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81."

"Probably more before that."

"Sam, who do we know that worked both shows?" Dean asked.

"Cooper?" Sam replied. It was more like a question than a statement.

"Cooper." Selena didn't say anything. Now that she got confirmation that Barry was the monster, and not Cooper, she could go after him, but Sam and Dean didn't know that and probably wouldn't believe her without evidence, so she would have to hold off her hunt again until they figure out that Barry is the Rakshasa. Sam let out a little scoff as recalled the picture of Cooper's father.

"You know, the picture of his father, that looked just like him."

"You think maybe it was him?"

"Well, who knows how old he is?"

"Ellen say how to kill him?"

"Legend goes a dagger made of pure brass." Dean thought of where their gonna find pure brass and then remembered the knife thrower. He's bound to have daggers of brass.

"I think I know where to get one of those."

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're gonna want to make damn sure it's him." Sam advised.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy." Dean teased. Sam grinned, chuckling. "All right, me and Selena will round up the blade. You go check if Cooper's got bed bugs."

 **Xxx**

The carnival was turning in for the night as Sam casually made his way to Cooper's trailer. He looked in the window to see if anyone was inside and saw nobody, then he went to the door and took out his lock picking tool. He picked the lock and entered the trailer.

 **Xxx**

Well, I got all kinds of knives." Barry told Dean and Selena as they walked up to his office door. "I don't know if I got a brass one, though." Barry took his keys and unlocked the door.

 **Xxx**

Sam knelt by Cooper's bed, taking out a switchblade and flicked king it open. He was about to cut into the mattress when the sound of a gun cocking made him look towards the door. A suspicious Cooper stood there with a shotgun aimed at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cooper questioned.

 **Xxx**

The three entered the office and Selena's nose wrinkled as the scent of rot and death grew stronger. Her arms came unbound, she wanted to be ready in case Barry tried anything. Barry tapped his cane against the side of a brown trunk.

"Check the trunk." He said. Dean closed the door after they came inside and went over to the trunk. He opened it and moved over a piece of black cloth, only to freeze as a familiar clown suit came into view. He whirled around to Barry, shocked.

"You?" Dean asked. Selena tensed, looking at Barry. Barry dropped his cane and took off his glasses, smiling.

"Me." He waved, smile growing into a kind of Cheshire cat like smile and eyes turned white before disappearing. Dean hurried to the door, trying to open it but it was locked. Selena eyes roamed the room, she may not be able to see him or smell him, but she certainly could hear his heartbeat. Ear twitching, she formed an ice dagger and threw in the direction Barry was. The dagger was apparently dodged from the way it landed in the wall and she leaned to the side as a dagger was thrown at her in retaliation, landing in the door next to Dean's head. He jumped, looking at the dagger then looked at the room. He couldn't see Barry. He jumped again as another dagger was thrown at him, again landing in the door as a warning.

"All right!" Dean kicked open the door, tripping over his feet as he and Selena ran from the room. Sam saw them running and jogged over to them.

"Hey." He called, making them stop and turn to him.

"Hey."

"So, Cooper thinks I'm a peeping tom, buts it not him." Dean looked around, walking a short ways.

"Yeah, so I gathered." He turned to Sam. "It's the blind guy. He's around here somewhere."

"Well, did you get-"

"The brass blades? No. It's just been one of this days."

"I got an idea. Come on." The siblings ran to the funhouse and up the steps, entering it. They traversed the confusing hallways when suddenly a wall came down, cutting Dean and Selena off from Sam.

"Sam!" Dean shouted, alarmed.

"Dean! Selena! Find the maze, okay?" Dean and Selena reluctantly left their brother and went back the way their came, looking for the maze. Sam continued onward until he came to a organ with brass pipes. He walked up to the organ and made to grab the pipes, only to retract his hands in pain as the hot steam burned a little. Sam wiped his hands to cool the sting and grabbed a pipe, trying to pull it out. It took a few minutes, but Dean and Selena found the maze and came in the room Sam was in.

"Hey." Sam looked at them.

"Hey. Where is it?"

"I don't know. I men, shouldn't we his clothes walking around?" Selena heard a swooshing noise and Dean was suddenly pinned to the wall by a dagger in his jacket sleeve. A second dagger joined the first. "Ow!" He tugged at one of the daggers, trying to get it out, then looked at his siblings. "Sam! Selena!" Sam, seeing his brother in trouble, redoubled his efforts and the pipe came out. He held up the pipe in a definite position, walking to the entrench of the room. A dagger came flying out of the shadows toward him and he dodged it.

"Dean, where is it?"

"I don't know." Dean looked up and saw a leaver, he reached up a arm and grabbed it, turning the leaver. Steam came through, filling up the room. Selena caught movement out of her peripherals and turned, she saw the outline of Barry coming up behind Sam.

"Sam, behind you!" She yelled. Sam, hearing her, plunged the pipe behind him and into the Rakshasa's stomach. Selena refrained from wincing at the scream it let out as it began turning into dust. Dean finally dislodged one dagger and turned off the steam, then dislodged the other dagger and came up beside Sam as the steam dissipated, revealing Barry's cotes and a bloody brass pipe on the floor.

"I hate fun houses." Dean said, panting.

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings were at the roadhouse, sitting at the bar. The roadhouse was open so there were a few hunters there also. Ellen, who was behind the bar, came over to the siblings carrying two beers. She set them down in front of Sam and Dean, smiling.

"You did a hell of a job. Your dad would be proud." She said.

"Thanks." Sam said. Ellen went to do other stuff as Jo came up beside Dean, leaning on the bar and staring expectantly at Sam. There was a moment of award silence as Dean joined the staring as well, and Sam got the hint that they wanted to talk alone.

"Oh, yeah, I've got to, uh…I got to go…over there…right now." Sam got up and walked away. Dean then turned his gaze on Selena and she raised an unseen eyebrow in amusement, but stood up and walked to a seat farther down the bar, then sat back down. She could still hear them, but what they don't know won't hurt them.

"So." Jo began, clearing her throat.

"So." Dean repeated. He took a sip of his beer and Jo looked at him.

"Am I gonna see you again?"

"Do you want to?"

"I wouldn't hate it."

"Hmm. Can I be honest with you? See, normally, I'd be hitting on you so fast I'd make your head spin, uh, but these days…I don't know." Jo smiled.

"Wrong place, wrong time? It's okay. I get it." Ash came out from the back, holding a laptop and John's journal. Jo and Dean looked at him.

"We're you guys been?" He asked. "I've been waiting for you."

"We were working a job, Ash." Sam said from over by the pool tables. Ash looked at him. "Clowns?"

"Clowns? What the-"

"You got something for us, Ash?" Dean interrupted.

"Yeah." Ash walked to the bar and set down his laptop, opening it. Sam and Selena came over.

"Did you find the demon?"

"It's nowhere around, at least nowhere I can find. But if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know. I mean, I'm on it like divine on dog dookie."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Ash turned the laptop so it was facing the siblings. The screen showed weather alerts and other stuff.

"I mean, any of these signs or omens appear anywhere in the world, my rig will go off like a fire alarm." Dean's eyes widen in astonishment as he stared at the screen and looked at Ash, hovering his hands above the keyboard.

"You mind?" Ash looked at him, head tilted and silent. Dean took his hands away from the laptop, taking the silence as a no. Then Ash spoke.

"What's up, man?" Sam made a noise of bafflement.

"Ash, we're did you learn to do all this?"

"M.I.T., before I got bounced for fighting." Sam expression turned into disbelief.

"M.I.T.?"

"It's a school in Boston."

"Okay, give us a call as soon as you know something?"

"Sí, sí, Compadre." Dean smirked and knocked back on last sip of his beer, then he stood up, putting money on the bar and headed for the door, his siblings following. Ash picked up the beer and took a sip. Ellen looked at them and called out to them.

"Hey listen." The siblings looked at her. "If you need a place to stay, I got a couple beds out back." Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"Thanks, but no. There's something I got to finish."

"Okay." Then they walked out of the roadhouse.

 **Xxx**

Dean was working on the left back tire of the Impala when Sam walked up and looked at him silently for a moment.

"You were right." Sam admitted. Dean stood up.

"About what?" He asked, walked around to the right back tire and checking it.

"About me and dad." Dean stood back up, looking at him. "I'm sorry that the least time I was with him, I tired to pick a fight, I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know, he died thinking I hated him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now – it's too little. It's too late. I miss him, man. And I feel guilty as hell." Sam's eyes started to get shiny. "And I'm not all right…not at all…but neither are you. That much I know." A beat of silence. "I'll let you get back to work." Sam walked away, heading back to the house and leaving a still silent Dean with conflicted emotions. Dean went over to a nearby car and pi ked up a crowbar that was leaning on the door, then suddenly smashed the crowbar into the car's window, shattering it. His gaze fell on the Impala and he began hitting the trunk with the crowbar with all his strength, letting out all the anger and emotions out with each swing. Feeling drained, he stopped and dropped the crowbar, breathing heavily.


	25. Chapter 25

I wanted to say thanks to WickedlyMinx for the feedback. I know the story is basically the retelling of the series and I'm gonna try to fix that and add more Selena scenes. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Back in Black played in the newly fixed Impala as it drove down the road.

"Whoo!" Dean exclaimed, ecstatic that he was driving his baby once again. "Listen to her purr. You ever heard anything so sweet?"

"You know, if you two want to get a room, just let us know, Dean." Sam said teasingly.

"Oh, don't listen to him, Baby. He doesn't understand us."

"You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"No reason."

"Got my car, got a case. Things are looking up." Sam let out a little laugh.

"Wow. You hear of a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows, and your Mr. Sunshine." Dean chuckled.

"How far to Red Lodge?" He asked.

"Uh, about another 300 miles." Sam replied.

"Good." The engine reved and Dean sped up.

 **Xxx**

"The murder investigation is ongoing, and that's all I can share with the Press at this time." The Sheriff said to Sam and Dean, who were dressed in suits playing the told of the Press. They were in the Sheriff's office.

"Sure, sure, we understand that, but just for the record, you found the first head last week, correct?" Sam enquired. The Sheriff nodded.

"Mm-hmm."

"And the other, a Christina Flannigan-"

"That was two days ago." There was a knock on the door and the three looked to see a woman tapping her watch. "Sorry, boys, time's up. We're done here." The Sheriff was about to get up, but the boy's needed more information.

"One last question."

"What about the cattle?" Dean asked. The Sheriff looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained – over a dozen cases."

"What about them?"

"So, you don't think there's a connection?"

"Connection with…"

"First cattle mutilation, now two murders? Kind of sounds like ritual stuff."

"You know, Satanic cult ritual stuff." The Sheriff stared at them, then began laughing, thinking that they were joking. He stopped laughing when he noticed that they were serious.

"You're not kidding."

"No."

"Those cows aren't being mutilated. You want to know how I know?"

"How?"

"Because there is no such thing as cattle mutilation. Cow drops, leave in the sun within 48 hours the bloat will split it open so clean it's just about surgical. The bodily fluids fall down into the ground, gets soaked up, cause that's what gravity does. But, hey, it could be Satan. What news paper did you say you worked for?" Dean cleared his throat.

"World Weekly News." He said.

"Weekly World News." Sam corrected.

"World-"

"Weekly World."

"I'm new."

"Get out of my office."

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings entered the morgue, still in suits but now had doctor coats on. They paused, seeing an man sitting at a desk. Dean looked at his name tag, J. Manners.

"John." He said, walking up to the desk. The man looked at him, smiling.

"Jeff." The man corrected, standing up.

"Jeff, I know that. Dr. Dorkin needs to see you in his office right away."

"But Dr. Dorkin's on vacation."

"Well, he's back, and he's pissed, and he's screaming for you, man." Jeff's smile fell. " So, if I was you, I wouldn't-" Dean trailed off as Jeff hurried to the door and out the room. "Okay." Sam closed the door, then turned to Dean. "Hey, those Satanists in Florida, they marked their victims, didn't they?"

"Yeah, reverse pentagram on the forehead." Sam said as he and Selena walked over to Dean, who handed them gloves. They put on the gloves. "So much f'ed up crap happens in Florida." Sam opened the storage and pulled out the tray which had the body on it. "All right. Open it." Dean was referring to the tub with the head in it. Sam looked at him.

"You open it."

"Wuss." Dean picked up the tub and brought over to a table, setting it down and opening it. He turned the tub in Sam's direction as he and Selena came over to the table, standing on either side of him. Sam grimaced at the site of the head. "Well, no pentagram."

"Wow. Poor girl."

"Maybe we should, uh, look in her mouth, see if the wacko stuffed anything down her throat, you know, like the moth in Silence of the Lambs."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." Sam turned the tub to Dean, who pretty turned the tub back to him.

"No, you go ahead." Sam expression turned to disbelief.

"What?"

"Put the lotion in the basket."

"Yeah, right, I'm the wuss, huh?" They both looked at Selena when she turned the tub to her. She looked at them with annoyance.

"Children, the both of you." She opened up the mouth, sticking a finger in to check for blockage. When she felt nothing, she removed her finger. "Nothing." Dean, seeing something on the gums, leaned closer.

"Wait, lift up her lip again." Selena and Sam gave him curious looks. "I think I saw something." Selena lifted up the lip and her brow rose when they saw holes in the gums. "What is that, a hole?" Dean took one finger and put pressure near the hole, a fang came out.

"It's a tooth."

"Sam, that's a fang." Dean removed his finger and the tooth retracted back inside. He straightened up as Selena lowered the lip. "A retractable set of vampire fangs. You got to be kidding me."

"Well, this changes everything."

"You think?"

 **Xxx**

Selena felt an area over her right eye twitch as the Impala paused outside a bar, her ears dreading as the music, which could be heard even with the door closed, echoed in them. Sam and Dean exchanged looks before the Impala started moving. They found a parking space and parked, then got out of the car and walked to the bar, entering it. They walked up to the bar, where the bartender was working. The bartenders scent changed to wary. Her eyes narrowed.

"How's it going?" Dean asked the bartender.

"Living the dream." The bartender replied. "What can I get for you?"

"Two beers, please." The bartender turned and opened a small fridge, taking two beers.

"So, we're looking for some people." Sam said, leaning on the bar. The bartender turned to them and opened the two beers.

"Sure, it's hard to be lonely." Sam's lip quirked up and Dean looked at him.

"Yeah, but, um," Sam took a twenty out of his pocket. "That's not what I meant." He set the twenty down on the bar and after a second, the bartender took it. "Great. So, these people would've moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink."

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night." Dean took a swig of his beer.

"Barker farm got leased out couple of months ago – real winners. They've been here a lot – drinkers, noisy. I had to 86 them once or twice." Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"Thanks." Dean took one last sip of his beer, then set it down. The siblings walked to the door and left the bar. They walked down the sidewalk, then turned into an alley and around a corner. Selena heard a calm heartbeat follow them, scent filled with metal, blood, holy water, and gun powder – a hunter. The man rounded the corner, looking confused as he saw no sign of the people he was tailing. The man was black, and had a mustache with a stubble. He looked back the way he came, thinking they doubled back but he didn't see them. He turned, only to get pushed up against the wall and two blades to his throat.

"Smile." Dean ordered. The man looked at them confused.

"What?"

"Show us those pearly whites." Realizing the three thought he was a vampire, the man almost rolled his eyes.

"Oh for the love of – you want to stuck that thing someplace else? I'm not vampire." Seeing the three grow alarmed, he continued. "Yeah, that's right. I heard you guys in there."

"What do you know about vampires?" Sam asked.

"How to kill them. Now seriously, bro, that knife's making me itch." The man looked off the side, hand be genuine to move, but Sam put more pressure on the knife. "Hey! Whoa. Easy there, Chachi." He brought his hand up to his mouth, raising his lip and revealing no fang holes. "See?" The man let go of his lip "Fangless. Happy?" The brothers lowered their knives and stepped away from the man. "Now, who the hell are you?"

 **Xxx**

Sam, Selena, and Dean Winchester." The now identified Gordon Walker said, smiling as he opened his car door and pulled out a small rack of weapons from behind the front seat. He looked at them. "I can't believe it. You know, I met your old man once – hell of a guy, great hunter. I heard he pass. I'm sorry. It's big shoes, but what I hear, you guys fill them – great trackers, good in a tight spot." Selena stared at Gordon with icy eyes, her instincts telling her to keep an eye on him.

"You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean said.

"Well, word travels fast. You know how hunters talk."

"No, we don't, actually."

"I guess there's a to your dad never told you, huh?" A beat of silence.

"So, um…so, those two vampires, they were yours, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yep. Been here two weeks." Gordon replied.

"Did you check out that Barker farm?"

"It's a bust. Just a bunch of hippie freaks. Though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone."

"Where's the nest, then?" Gordon pushed the rack back in.

"I got this one covered. Look, don't get me wrong. It's a pleasure meeting you three, but I've been on this thing for over a year. I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way here. I'll finish it."

"We could help."

"Thanks, but, uh, I'm kind of a go – it – alone type of guy."

"Come on, man. I've been itching for a hunt."

"Sorry. But, hey, I hear there's a chupacabra two states over. Go ahead and knock yourself out." Gordon got in his car and closed the door. He looked at the siblings. "It was real good meeting you, though. I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." He started the car and drove off.

 **Xxx**

At a mill, a guard was dozing at his desk when a noise awoke him. Standing up, he walked around the desk and went outside to investigate. He heard another noise and took out his nightstick, only to get startled by a crow flying away near his face. The guard relaxed, thinking it was nothing and he turned to see Gordon behind him with machete raised to cut off his head. Dodging the swing, the guard snarled, fangs dropping and punching Gordon and hitting him with his nightstick. Then he pi ked him up and dropped him on a table with a saw. Gordon kicked the vampire away from him and the vampire looked at the control panel to the saw, seeing this, Gordon got up and grabbed him, but the vampire pressed the start button. The two fought some more broke the vampire over power Gordon, pudding him in the stomach twice, then slamming back onto the table. He punched him a couple more time, making Gordon dazed, then reached up and started to bring the saw down. Gordon was suddenly pulled off the table and the vampire turned around to see the Winchester siblings, he snarled. Dean grabbed a harpoon gun and hit the vampire, making it fall back onto the table. Dean brought the harpoon up and stabbed the vampire in the gut, it howled in pain. Dean then brought the saw down onto it's neck, blood splattering onto his face as it severed. We the vampire was dead, Dean turned to looked at his staring audience.

"So, uh, I guess I got to buy you that drink." Gordon said. Sam glanced at him, then looked at Dean, gaze laced with unease.

 **Xxx**

Dean put down his drink as the waitress came to their table, about to get out his wallet but Gordon stopped him.

"No, no, I got it. Come on. I insist." Gordon took out the money and set it on the waitresses tray. "Thank you, Sweetie." Sam and Selena watched the two clink their glasses together, themselves not drinking anything. They both felt suspicious about Gordon. Gordon sighed.

"Dean, "he began, laughing. "You gave that big ass fang one hell of a haircut, my friend."

"Thank you." Dean said.

"That was beautiful, absolutely beautiful."

"Yep." Dean noticed Sam and Selena were quiet. "You all right there, Sammy, Selena?

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hn."

"Lighten up a little, Sammy. You should have a drink, Selena. Drinks on me." Selena gave Gordon a frosty glare while Sam looked at him.

"He and Selena are the only ones who get to call me that." Selena stood up and turned, pausing when Dean spoke.

"Where are you going?"

"There's nothing of interest here." Dean took out the Impala's keys and threw them to her. Selena caught them.

"Take the car. But be careful with her." Selena gave the slightest of nods. Sam, deciding that this little celebration wasn't his type, stood up. Dean looked at him. "You going too?"

"Yeah. Don't want to bring you guys down."

"Ok. Remind me to beat that buzz kill out you and Selena later, all right?" Without another word, the two left the bar.

"Was it something I said?" Gordon asked.

"No. No. He just gets that way sometimes. And Selena? She's always like that." Dean replied. He picked up a quarter. "Tell you what, match quaternary for the next round."

 **Xxx**

Selena and Sam got out of the car and headed for the door.

"Sam." Selena called. He stopped and turned to her, quickly catching the keys she had thrown to him. "I'm going for a walk."

"Ok. Be careful." She nodded and turned, heading off into the night while Sam went inside. Selena sniffed the air once she was two blocks away from the motel. About to jump to one of the rooftops, she paused when she heard a soft meow. She looked down to see a calico cat, purring at her feet. Crouching, bindings coming undone, Selena held out a hand to the cat, waiting patiently as it sniffed her hand. Deciding that the cold scented female was no threat, the cat leaned it's head into her hand and she gently scratched it under it chin, increasing the feline's purring. Selena's lips quirked up a small bit. She always did love cats. She looked around, sniffing the air again, then picked up the cat and walked to the store she saw as they were driving into town. Setting down the cat, who sat down, looking at her. The two had a staring contest for a moment before Selena gave a small nod then walked inside the store, coming back out with a brown paper bag in one hand after a few minutes. She picked the cat up in the other hand and jumped up to the rooftop of the neighboring building, where she set the cat down and took out the contents of the bag, revealing a package of ground beef and a can of tuna. Opening the can of tuna with a nail, she set it down in front of the cat, who sniffed at the food before digging in. Selena then opened up the ground beef and started eating. The two ate in silence until they were both done and the cat settled in her lap, purring while Selena petted it. They enjoyed what little of the silence the night had to offer, minutes passing. Then Selena gently picked up the cat and stood up, jumping down onto the sidewalk silently. She set down the cat, giving it one last scratch before heading back to the motel. She paused in the parking lot as the scent of blood and the familiar scent of vampire wafted into her nose. Narrowing her eyes, she went to their motel room, but didn't hear Sam's heartbeat. Her suspicion grew as the vampire's scent was strong in the room. Letting out a low growl, she ran back outside and following the scent until it vanished. They must have gotten into a car. Sniffing the tracks, Selena went to the road and set off in a run.

 **Xxx**

We have a right to live. We're not hurting anyone." The vampire named Lenore said to a tied up Sam.

"Right, so you keep-"Sam was interrupted by the door being kicked open and Selena walking in. The male vampire, Eli started towards her, but was pinned to the wall by ice spikes. She appeared in front of Lenore and grabbed her by the throat, picking her up off the ground. Lenore gasped as her air way was cut off, ice creeping around her throat.

"Tell me why shouldn't I end your existence right here and now?" Selena said, tone frigid. Sam, who was shocked at seeing Selena powers, snapped out of it.

"Wait! Selena, they just want to talk!" He shouted. Selena glanced at Sam, then looked at the vampire she was holding.

"Is this true?" Lenore nodded. Selena didn't detect any lies, so she released the vampire. Lenore coughed while the ice spikes dissolved and Eli came over to her. Selena fixed the three with a stony stare. "Explain." Lenore explained why they kidnapped Sam and what they wanted. When she was done, Selena was silent. "…Dean will not be so understanding. Nor will Gordon." Sam knew Selena was right. Dean followed one rule to a T– if it was a monster, you kill first, ask questions later. And even though he only talked to Gordon for a short time, Sam had a feeling he was the same.

"Then what can we do?"

"First, we return to the motel, then figure something out from there." Lenore took this chance to speak.

"I can have Eli take you back, but your brother will have to be blinded. Can't have him knowing where are location is." Selena gave a slight nod and walked out of the house to a van. Sam's gaze followed Selena until a bag was slipped over his head and he was stood up, and led to the door. How had Selena found him? His mind went to the ice he saw her throwing. Did she have powers as well? If so, why didn't she tell them? The three got in the van and drove away, heading for the motel.

 **Xxx**

"This is the best pattern I can establish." Gordon said, pointing to area on the map he and Dean was looking at in the motel room. "It's sketchy, at best."

"Looks like it's all coming from this side of town, which means the nest would be around here someplace, right?" Dean asked.

"Yep, that's what I'm thinking. Problem is, there's 35, 40 farms out there. I searched about half of them already but nothing yet. They're covering their tracks real good."

"I guess we'll just have to search the other half." Den looked out the window, then checked his watch. "What time is it? Where are Sam and Selena?"

"Car's parked outside. Probably went for a walk. They seem like the take – a – walk type."

"Yeah, they are, but…" Dean and Gordon look towards the door as it opens and Sam and Selena enter the room. The two look at Dena and Gordon. Selena's eyes narrowed at seeing this intruder to her temporary territory. An enemy knowing where you sleep, no matter how temporary, is never good. "Where have you two been?" Dean questioned.

"Can we talk to you alone?" Sam asked. Dean looked at Gordon.

"You mind chilling out for a couple of minutes?" Gordon shook his head. Dean stood up and went outside with his siblings, walking away from the motel room.

"Dean, maybe we got to rethink this hunt."

"What are you talking about? Where were you?" Sam sighed.

"In the nest."

"You found it."

"They found me, man."

"How 'd you get out? How many did you kill?"

"None."

"Sam, they didn't just let you go."

"That's exactly what they did. Well, they did after Selena got there." Dean's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Selena somehow found me and threatened them. She was prepared to take them all on to rescue me. After that, they just let us go." Sam glanced at Sam, noticing he didn't mention her powers. The siblings stopped walking and Dean turned to Sam and Selena.

"All right. Where is it?"

"I was blindfolded. I don't know."

"You got to know something. Selena, you found him. Can you tell me the location?"

"My lips are sealed." Selena replied.

"Dean, we went over that bridge outside of town, but, Dean, listen, maybe we shouldn't go after them."

"Why not?"

"I don't think they're like other vampires. I don't think they're killing people."

"You're joking." Seeing Sam's serious face, Dean concluded he wasn't joking. "Then, how do they stay alive or undead or whatever the hell they are?"

"The cattle mutilations. They said they live off of animal blood." Dean gave them both incredulous looks.

"And you believed them?"

"They didn't seem to be lying." Selena inputted. Sam spread his arms out.

"Look at us, Dean. They let us go without a scratch."

"Wait, so you're saying – no, man. No way. I don't know why they let you go. I don't reply care. We find them, and we waste them." Dean passed by them and Sam followed after. Selena's head tilted slightly as she heard about heartbeat close by. Sniffing the air, she caught the scent of alcohol, blood, gun powder, and metal. Cheshire chuckled darkly.

 _:Looks like we have ourselves a little mouse.:_ Gordon peeked out from the side of the building, listening on the siblings conversation. He ducked back as Selena looked over to where he was and when he looked out, she was by Sam and Dean. He continued listening.

"What part of vampires don't you understand, Sam?" Dean asked. "If it's supernatural, we kill it. End of story. That's our job."

"No, Dean, that is not our job." Sam protested. "Our job is hunting evil. And if these things aren't killing people, they're not evil."

"Of course, they're killing people. That's what they do. They're all the same, Sam. They're not human, okay? We have to exterminate every last one of them."

"No, Dean, I don't think so, all right? Not this time."

"Gordon's been on those vamps for a year. He knows." Sam scoffed.

"Gordon? You're taking his word for it?"

"That's right."

"Ellen says he's bad news."

"You called Ellen?" Sam nodded. "And I'm supposed to believe her? We barely know her, Sam. No thanks. I'll got with Gordon."

"Tell me, Dean. Would you trust someone father knew personally and even had in his cellphone, or would you trust someone he ran into once?" Dean went quiet. "Gordon is not even close to dad. Don't you dare tarnish his memory by trying to replace him with that herbivore."

"Shut up, Selena." He turned, walking away, but his siblings followed him.

"You know, he's not even close to dad, Dean, not on his best day." Sam said. "You slap on this fake smile, but I can see right through it cause I know how you feel, Dean. Dad is dead. And he left a big hole, and it hurts so bad you can't take it. But you can't s just fill up that hole with whoever you want to. It's a insult to his memory." Dean nodded.

"Okay." He started to turn away, then suddenly punched Sam. Sam rubbed his cheek and looked at Dean, determined.

"You can hit me all you want. It won't change anything."

"I'm going to that nest. You don't want to tell me. Fine. I'll find it myself." Dean turned and went back to the room.

"Dean." Sam and Selena went after him. When they entered the room, they saw that Gordon was gone.

"Gordon?" Dean called.

"You think he went after them?"

"Probably."

"Dean, we have to stop him."

"Really? Cause I say we lend a hand."

"Just give us the benefit of the doubt, would you? You owe me that."

"Yeah, we'll see. I'll drive. Give me the keys." Sam went to where he put the keys and paused as he saw they weren't there.

"He snaked the keys." They hurried outside and to the car, where Dean had to try and hot wire it, much to his displeasure.

"I can't believe this." He muttered, striking two wires together. "I just fixed her up, too." The car engine turned over and Dean looked at Sam, who was looking at the map. "So, the bridge, is that all you got?"

"The bridge was 4 and a half minutes from their farm."

"How do you know?"

"I counted. Took a left out of the farm, then turned right onto dirt road, followed that for two minutes slightly uphill then took another quick right, and we hit the bridge."

"You're good. You're a monster pain in the ass…but you're good." The Impala drove off. It was silent before Dean broke it with a question. "Hey, Selena?" He asked, looking at Selena in the rear view mirror. She looked at him. "How _did_ you find Sam?" Selena looked back out the window, silent for a second.

"Tracks." She replied.

"Hmm." The car fell silent again. Eventually, they crossed the bridge and pulled up typo the farm. As they got out of the car, Selena could smell blood and pain, and she could hear two heartbeats in the house and small gasp of pain. The three walked up to the house and went in, coming upon Gordon and a weak, tied up Lenore in the dining room. Gordon looked at them.

"Sam, Selena, and Dean, come on in." He said nonchalantly as if he wasn't torturing a vampire.

"Gordon, what's going on?" Dean asked, wary.

"Just poisoning Lenore here with some dead man's blood. She's gonna tell us where all her friends are, aren't you? Want to help?"

"Look, man-"

"Grab a knife. I was just about to start in on the fingers." Gordon lowered the knife to her arm and made a small cut. Lenore gasped in pain as the wound sizzled, veins turning black briefly as the poison spread.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hey, let's all just chill out, huh?"

"I'm completely chill."

"Put the knife down, Gordon." Sam demanded. He took a step forward, but Dean put a hand to his chest, stopping him.

"It sounds like it's Sam here who needs to chill."

"Just step away from her, all right?" Gordon stared at Sam, then glanced at Lenore.

"You're right." He threw the knife down to the table and went to a bag, reaching into it. "This bitch will never talk." He took out a sheathed blade, unsheathing it and examining the blade." Might as well put her out of her misery. I just sharpened it, so it's completely humane." Sam started walking towards Lenore.

"Gordon, I'm letting her go." He was stopped by Gordon pointing a knife at his chest.

"You're not doing a damn thing."

"Hey, hey. Gordon, let's talk about this."

"What's there to talk about? It's like I said, Dean – no shades of grey."

"Yeah, I hear you. And I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

"The vampire that killed your sister deserved to die, but-" Dean was interrupted by Gordon chuckling.

"Killed my sister. That filthy fang didn't kill my sister. It turned her, made her one of them. So I hunted her down and killed her myself."

"You did what?" Dean asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"It wasn't my sister anymore. It wasn't human. I didn't blink. And neither would you."

"So you knew all along, then. You knew about the vampires and you knew they weren't killing anyone. You knew about the cattle, and you just didn't care."

"Care about what? A nest of vampires suddenly acting nice, taking a little timeout from sucking innocent people, and we're supposed to buy that? Trust me. It doesn't change what they are. And I can prove it." Gordon quickly grabbed Sam's arm and made a cut, then dragged d him over to Lenore, knife to his throat. Dean took out his gun, cocked it and aimed it at Gordon. Selena formed ice daggers, restraining herself from attacking with the knife so close to Sam's jugular.

"Let him go." Dean demanded. "Now!"

"Relax. If I wanted to kill him, he'd be on the floor."

"Not before I slit your throat." Selena growled.

"Just making a point." Gordon squeezed Sam's arm, making blood drip onto Lenore's face. The smell of blood was tempting and Lenore's fangs dropped, hunger getting to her.

"Hey!"

"You think she's so different? Still want to save her? Look at her. They're all the same – evil, bloodthirsty." Lenore fangs receded as she regained control and she turned her head away.

"No." She said, panting. "No."

"You hear her, Gordon?"

"No. No." Gordon, seemingly shocked at the fact that a vampire resisted, let Sam go and he took a step back.

"We're done here."

"Sam, get her out of here."

"Yeah." Sam bended down and Lenore put her arms around d his neck s he picked her up bridal style. When Gordon made a move to stop them, Dean reminded him who had the gun.

"Unh-unh. Unh-unh." Gordon stopped, putting his hands up. Sam took Lenore out of the house, Selena went with him, even though she wanted to tear Gordon apart. Dean stayed behind. He walked in front of Gordon, blocking his way.

"Gordon, I think you and I got some things to talk about." Gordon looked at his blade, then at Dean.

"Get out of my way."

"Sorry."

"You're not serious."

"I'm having a hard time believing it, too, but I know what I saw. If you want those vampires, you got to go through me." Gordon stabbed the blade into the table and stared at Dean.

"Fine." Dean smirked and took the cartridge, putting it in his pocket. Gordon took this chance to punch Dean, who retaliated with a punch of his own. Gordon grabbed the blade and Dean only had a second to regret putting away his gun before Gordon slashed at him. He jumped back, then grabbed Gordon's arm, swinging him around into wall and head butting him, hitting his arm against the wall until Gordon dropped the blade. "What are you doing, man? You doing this for a fang?" They swung around. "Come on, Dean, we're on the same side here."

"I don't think so, you sadistic bastard." Gordon punched Dean twice, making him lose his grip on his arm, the he kicked him into the next room. Dean crashed into the table and Gordon walked into the room.

"You're not like your brother or sister. You're a killer like me." Dean leg seeped Gordon's feet out from under him, making hi fall to the floor. Then he climbed on top of him and started to punch him over and over. Dean grabbed Gordon's shirt, stood him up and threw him into a cabinet, the he turned him around to face him and elbowed him in the face a few times. Once Gordon was too dazed to do anything, Dean put him in a headlock and led him back to the dining room, hitting his head purposely on the door frame as he did. Gordon groaned.

"Oh, sorry." Few minutes later, Dean had Gordon in a chair and rope in his hand. He began to tie the rope around Gordon and the chair. "You know, I might be like you, I might not. But you're the one tied up right now."

 **Xxx**

The next morning, Dean glanced out the window as he heard the familiar engine of the Impala pull up to the farm. He walked passed Gordon and stood in front of him as the engine turned off. The front door opens, then closes and Sam and Selena come up to them. Selena could smell the anger on Gordon and she smirked a little. Though she wanted him dead, this will have to do.

"We miss anything?" Sam enquired.

"Eh, not much." Dean replied. "Lenore get out okay?"

"Yeah, all of them did." The reply was a jab at Gordon, who just looked at them.

"Then I guess our work here is done. How you doing, Gordie? Got to tinkle yet?" Silence. "All right." Dean walked pass Gordon. "Well, get comfy. We'll call someone in two or three days, have them come out and untie you." He stabbed Gordon blade into the table.

"Ready to go, Dean?" Dean walked back in front of Gordon.

"Not yet." Gordon glared at him. "I guess this is goodbye." He chuckled, scratching his head. "Well, it's – it's been real." Dean the punched him, causing him to fall back to the ground. Sam's face scrunched in pain, scratching his head. He knew Dean's punches hurt. "Okay. I'm good now. We can go." The siblings left the house, walking to the Impala.

"Sam. Selena." Dean said, stopping. Sam and Selena turned to him, seeing him brace himself.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"Clock me one."

"What?" Selena shook her head and continued walking to the car.

"Come on. I won't even hit you back. Let's go." Sam chuckled.

"No."

"Let's go. You get a freebie. Hit me. Come on." Sam followed Selena's example, Dean following after.

"You look like you just went twelve rounds with a block of cement, Dean. I'll take a rain check."

"I wished we never took this job." They reached the car. "It just jacked everything up."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about all the hunts went on, Sammy, our whole lives."

"Okay."

"What if we killed things that didn't deserve killing? You know? I mean, the way dad raised us."

"Dean, after what happened to mom…dad did the best he could."

"I know he did. But maybe he wasn't perfect. And the way he raised us to hate those things – and, man, I hate them. I do. We I killed that vampire at the mill, I didn't even think about it. Hell, I even enjoyed it."

"You didn't kill Lenore." Sam pointed out.

"No, but every instinct told me to. I was gonna kill her. I was kill them all."

"Yeah, Dean, but you didn't, and that's what matters." Dean was silent for a moment.

"Yeah. Cause you're a pain in my ass." Sam chuckled.

"I guess I might have to stick around to be a pain in your ass then." Sam opened the door, about to get in when Dean spoke.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Sam got in the car. Selena looked out the window, thoughts on what Gordon said about vampires being evil and bloodthirsty, not human because they kill people. She wondered what the outcome would be if Sam and Dean ever found out about her night time hunts. She mentally chuckled, amused at the question. She knew what would happened and she wanted to prevent it for as long as possible. Dean got in the car and started the engine, then they drove off.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

"Come on, Sam. I'm begging you. This is stupid." Dean said as they were driving.

"Why?" Sam asked, confused.

"Going to visit mom's grave? She doesn't even have a grave. There was no body left after the fire."

"She has a headstone."

"Yeah, put up by our uncle, a man that we've never met. So, you want to pay your respects to a slab of granite put up by stranger. Come on."

"Dean, that's not the point."

"Well, then enlighten me, Sam."

"It's not about a body or a casket. It's about her memory, okay?"

"Mmm."

"And after dad, it just – it just feels like the right thing to do."

"It's irrational is what it is."

"Look, man, no one asked you to come."

"Why don't we swing by the roadhouse instead?" Dean asked, trying to change the subject. "We haven't heard anything on the demon lately. We should be hunting that son of a bitch."

"That's a good idea. Hey, why don't we ask Selena what she would like to do? If she says no, then you can drop me off, I'll hitch a ride, and I'll meet you two there tomorrow."

"Selena. What do you think?" Selena thought about it. It's been years since fire and they only visited the grave once at the funeral. She made her decision.

"I agree. Visiting mom's grave would be good." Dean scoffed, knowing he was beat.

"Stuck with those people, making small talk until you two show up. No thanks.

 **Xxx**

Sam knelt besides Mary's grave, took out a knife and dug a small hole, then he took out a necklace with two silver dogs tags on it and looked at them mournful nostalgia.

"I think, uh…I think dad would've wanted you to have these." He placed the necklace into the hole and covered it up. "I love you, mom." Meanwhile Dean was pacing, restlessly a hundred yard away. He stopped when he noticed Selena staring at a tree off to the side. The tree appeared to be dying if the brown leaves were any indication. Dean walked over to the tree, Selena following but she stopped a few feet away. Something felt off about the area around the tree and it was making her wary. Dean put a hand on the trunk, knocking on it, then he took some steps back. He looked down, noticing he was standing in a circle bare of healthy grass. There was a grave marker in the circle and he knelt down to look at it. He touched the dead flowers that were on the grave, brows furrowed slightly. Dead flowers are signs of unholy ground. Dean and Selena looked at each other, then Dean stood up. He saw the undertaker walking by and called him over. When the man came up to them, Dean questioned him about the grave. The undertaker told them about it. While they were talking, Sam came up beside Selena and she explained their suspicion. The undertaker handed Dean a piece of paper. "Thank you." Dean approached Sam and Selena. "Angela Mason. She was a student at the local college. Her funeral was three days ago" He informed the two. They started walking towards the Impala.

"And?" Sam asked after a second of silence. Dean looked at him.

"And? You saw her grave – everything dead around in a perfect circle. You don't think that's weird?"

"Maybe the grounds keeper went a little agro with the pesticide." Dean shook his head.

"No, I asked him. No pesticide, no chemicals. Nobody can explain it."

"Okay, so, what are you thinking?"

"I don't know. Unholy ground, maybe."

"Un-" Sam's expression turned to disbelief as he stopped walking. Dean, noticing his expression, stopped too and turned to him.

"If something evil happened here, it could easily poison the ground." He reasoned. "Remember the farm outside of Cedar Rapids?"

"Yeah."

"It could be the sign of demonic presence…" Selena doubted it was demonic, there was no smell of sulfur, nor has there been any omens of late. "Or the Angela girl's spirit if it's powerful enough." Sam resumed walking. "Don't get too excited. You might pull something." Dean said, following.

"It's just stumbling onto a hunt…here of all places."

"So?"

"So, are you sure this is about hunt, not something else?""

"What else would it be about?" Sam stared, then sighed, opening the door.

"Just forget about."

"Believe why you want, Sam. But I let you and Selena drag my sorry ass out here. The least we can do is check this out."

"Yeah, fine."

"Girl's dad works in town. He's a professor at the school." The three got in the car and headed for the college.

 **Xxx**

Dean knocked on the office door, it didn't take long for it to be opened by the professor.

"Dr. Mason?" Dean enquired.

"Yes." Dr. Mason answered.

"I'm Sam. This is Dean and Selena. We were friends of Angela's. We – we wanted to offer our condolences." Sam said, sincerely. Dr. Mason believed them and opened the door wider.

"Please come in." He stepped aside as they entered the room, closing the door behind him. Few minutes later had Sam and Selena seated in the chairs while Dr. Mason showed them pictures of Angela, and Dean was by the shelf, flipping through a book on ancient Greek.

"She was beautiful." Sam complimented.

"Yes, she was." Dr. Mason said.

"This is an unusual book." Dean said, closing the book. Dr. Mason looked at him.

"It's ancient Greek. I teach a course." Dean set down the book and walked over to the three.

"So, a car accident. That's -that's terrible."

"Angie was only a mile away from home when…"

"It's got to be hard…losing someone like that. Sometimes it's like they're still around, almost like you can still sense their presence." Sam looked at Dean with a deadpan expression, thinking sarcastically of the irony with the way he was acting now. "You ever feel something like that?"

"I do, as a matter of fact."

"That's perfectly normal, Dr. Mason, especially with what you're going through."

"You know, I still phone her. And the phones ringing before I remember that, uh…Family's everything, you know?" Angie was the most important thing in my life. And now I'm just lost without her."

"I'm very sorry."

 **Xxx**

Selena was laying down on the motel bed, foot occasionally twitching like a cat's tail while Dean tried to convince Sam that there was a case. So far, Sam hasn't budged.

"I'm telling you, there's something going on. We just haven't found it yet." Dean said, leaning on the bathroom door while Sam wiped his hands on a towel, looking at him in the mirror.

"Dean, so far you got a patch of dead grass and nothing."

"Well, something turned that grave into unholy ground." Sam turned to Dean.

"There's no reason for it to be unholy ground. Angela Mason was a nice girl who died in a car crash. That's not exactly vengeful spirit material. You heard her father." Dean walked out of the bathroom and to the bed next to the bed Sean was on.

"Yeah, well, maybe daddy doesn't know everything there is to know about his little angel, huh?" Sam followed him.

"You know what? We never should have bothered that poor man. We shouldn't even be here anymore."

"So, what, Sam? We just bail without even figuring out what's going on?" Sam shifted on his feet.

"I think I know what's going on here. It's the only reason I went along with you this far."

"What are you talking about?"

"This is about mom's grave." Dean scoffed and shook his head.

"Got nothing to do with it." Selena looked at Dean, picking up on the lie. Sam saw thought it, too."

"You wouldn't step within 100 yards of it. Look, maybe you're imagining a hunt where there isn't on so you don't have to think about mom or dad." Sam sighed when Dean stared at him, silent but he could see the anger in his eyes. "You want to take another swing? Go ahead if it will make you feel better." Dean shook his head.

"I don't need this crap." He said, grabbing his coat, then grabbed his keys before heading to the door.

"Dean, where are you going?" Dean paused, turning halfway to him.

"I'm gonna get a drink…alone." He then left the room, door slamming shut behind him. Sam looked at the door sadly.

"Give him time, Sam. He is the oldest, so he's got more time with mother and father." Sam looked at Selena, who sat up. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"I know. It's just…it's been weeks. And the way he acted at the cemetery…I don't know. What do you think?" Selena let out a small hum.

"I'm not saying there is and I'm not say there isn't a case, but we can't rule it out just yet."

"I guess you're right." Sam was silent for a moment. "Hey, Selena? Can you…" An hunt of amusement entered Selena's eyes. Ever since Sam found out about her powers, He had sometimes asked to see her use it.

"If you wish." Sam blinked, and Selena's bindings came undone. She held out her hand, brows furrowed slightly as she concentrated. Soon, a small sparrow made of ice materialized. Sam peered at the delicate ice creation in amazement. Truth be told, he felt happier knowing he wasn't the only one with powers in the family. Selena had told him she had awoken her powers when she was 10 while on a hunt gone bad that John didn't know about. She kept it hidden all these years, training to control it. He wondered how she got her powers.

"Sam." Sam came out of his thoughts and looked at Selena.

"Yeah?"

"Satisfied?"

"Oh? Yeah. Thanks."

"Hn." Sam stood up and went to the table, sitting down and opening his laptop. Selena dissolved the sparrow and laid back down. Cheshire licked a paw before grooming her face.

 _:He's as curious as a kitten.:_ She said.

' _Indeed.'_ Selena breath hitched quietly as she felt an intense pain in her stomach. Seems like it was time to go hunting.

 **Xxx**

Dean slowly opened the door to Angela's house and entered, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked into the living room, looking around. Dean saw a picture of Angela on a shelf and walked over to it, picking up the picture to look at it. The reflection of a girl coming out of a room had him turning around to see the girl looking at him in fear and suspicion.

"Who the hell are you?!" She questioned. She went back into her room as Dean started heading towards her.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold on!" He said. But the girl had closed the door.

"I'm calling 911!"

"I'm Angela's cousin."

"What?"

"Yeah, her dad sent me over to pick up her stuff. My name's Alan – Alan Stanwick." The door opened enough for the girl to stick her head out, expression confused but still had a bit of suspicion.

"Her dad didn't say that you were coming."

"Well, I mean…" He cleared his throat and took out a set of keys, holding them up for the girl to see. "How else would I have the key to your place." He chuckled.

 **Xxx**

The girl sobbed, taking a tissue and blowing her nose while she and Dean were seated on the couch.

"So, I'm sure you got a view of Angela that none of the family got to see." Dean said. "Tell me, what was she like? What was she really like?" The girl, who he found was Angela's room, looked at him.

"She was great…Just…great. I mean, she was so…"The girl trailed off.

"Great."

"Yeah." She sobbed, voice breaking. "Yeah." Dean handed her another tissue.

"You two must have been really close, huh?"

"We were. But it's not just her, it's Matt."

"Who?"

"Angela's boyfriend."

"Right – Matt. Uh, what about him?"

"He killed himself last night. He cut his own throat. Who does that?" Dean's mind raced at the reveal of this new information.

"That's…terrible."

"He was taking Angela's death pretty hard, and I guess…I mean, he's been messed up about it for days."

"Messed up how?"

"He kept saying that he saw her everywhere."

"Well, I'm – I'm sure that's normal. I mean, with everything he was going though."

"He said he _saw_ her…" The girl said, putting emphasis on saw. "As in a bad acid trip or something."

"Were Angela and Matt happy couple?" Dean asked. "I mean, was there any reason that Angela would be angry with him?"

"What?" No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking. Where did Matt live?"

*TIME SKIP*

Sam stared intently at the TV screen and quickly grabbed the remote when the door opened. He turned off the TV just as Dean came in the room. Dean paused, staring at him. Did he just catch Sam watching porn?"

"Hey." Sam greeted. Dean didn't say anything as he realized he _did_ catch Sam watching porn. "What?"

"Awkward." Dean finally said, walking over and hanging up his jacket. "Where's Selena?"

"Uh, said an emergency with an acquaintance. Left pretty quickly." Sam said. In reality, Selena had told Sam to make up a lie so she could go train her powers some more.

"What? She left in the middle of a case?" Sam was about to say something but remembered what Selena said about not ruling out the supernatural out on the first try, so instead he asked.

"Find anything out?" Dean turned to him.

"Well, you were right. I didn't find much. Yeah, except Angela's boyfriend died last night – slit his own throat, but, you know, that's normal. Uh, let's see. What else? Oh, he was seeing Angela everywhere before he died. But, you know, I'm sure that's just me transferring my own feelings." He said, sarcasm lacing every word.

"Okay, I get it. I'm sorry. Maybe there is something going on here."

"Maybe? Sam, I know how to do my job despite what you might think."

"We should head out to the guy's apartment."

"I just came from there..." Dean sat down in one of the chairs. "A pile of dead plants like the cemetery. Hell, a dead goldfish, too."

"So, unholy ground?"

"Maybe. I'm still not getting that powerful angry spirit vibe from Angela. I've been reading this, though." Dean got up and went to his jacket. He took out a journal and showed it to Sam, who's expression changed to disbelief.

"You stole the girl's diary."

"Yeah, Sam." Dean opened the diary. "And if anything, the girl's a little too nice."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Keep digging, talk to more of her friends."

"You get any names?"

"You kidding me? I have her bestest friend in the whole wide world." Dean threw the book to Sam, who caught it, then walked to the door.

 **Xxx**

Selena resisted the urge to sigh as she got off the phone with an angry Dean. He had scolded her for leaving in the middle of a case and leaving so suddenly again, and had made her promise that she'll check in once and a while. She understood where Dean was coming from, he was worried that something could happen while they were separated and wouldn't be there for each other. Selena looked at the map of Rapid City that she printed off at the library and began walking down the sidewalk, dodging people along the way. She was checking out alleys and streets for escapes routes just in case. She also need to look for out of the way places to bring her prey back to. Her hand suddenly shot out, gripping the wrist of an unknown as they were about to grab her shoulder. She turned towards the person and saw a male that looked to be in his 20's, dark short hair with a stubble and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with black pants. Her gaze dropped to the camera hanging around his neck then rose back up to meet his eyes. She let go of his hand and he chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I, uh, I was just taking pictures of the area and I noticed you. Uh, can you see me?" The man asked, referring to her side bangs that covered her eyes.

"Yes." The man felt a shiver go down his spine at the husky tone. It brought the image of a calm winter morning or mist blanketing a city.

"Oh, I'm – I'm Nathan. Nathan Toomes. I'm a freelance photographer." Nathan reached into his pocket and took out a card, handing it to Selena. She looked at the card, then looked back at Nathan. "So, as I was saying, I noticed you and wanted to ask you some questions, if that's all right with you?" Selena was silent, and minutes passed as Nathan felt like his offer was going to be rejected, when Selena spoke.

"It's all right." He smiled.

"Great! First question, what's your name?"

"Chessur."

"Chessur? Weird name, but I think it suits you. Why do you were a straight- Nathan was interrupted by small rumbling sound coming from Selena.

"I'm sorry. I haven't eaten yet."

"It's fine. Me neither. Hey, why don't we continue this conversation over lunch?" Selena nodded.

"That would be acceptable." Nathan led Selena to a café and she sat down while Nathan ordered. He came back a few minutes later with two sandwiches and two bottles of water. He gave Selena her sandwich and water, then sat down across from her. "Thanks you." She unzipped her jacket, glad she thought of wearing a mask today. She pulled it up just enough for the sandwich to get to her mouth and took a bite. Nathan watched her curiously.

"Do you have an injury on your face or something?"

"Or something."

"Okay. Can I take some pictures of you to put up on my profile?"

"No." Nathan blinked at the immediate response. Selena could see the question in his eyes and elaborated. "Taking pictures means I will be noticed. I do not want that."

"I see...Well, if you change your mind, you have my card. Just give me a call."

"Hn." Selena finished the last of her sandwich and pulled down her mask. "Thank you for lunch. I must be going now." She stood up and walked to the door. Nathan watched as she exited the cafe, passed the window and soon was gone from his sight. He sighed. The perfect model gone just like that. At least he got her name, though. And one or two pictures.

 **Xxx**

Selena was wondering the streets after night when she heard a scream.

"Somebody help me!" Then a smack as a hand met skin. She could hear two males whispers.

"No one can help you."

"Be quiet and we won't kill you after we're done." Selena's eyes darkened. She never did condone rape and any rapist she came across were brutally killed and their corpse shown on display the next day. She ran towards where she heard the scream and stopped in the entrance of an alley where a woman was being held by two men. The woman's cheek was red and her shirt torn, showing her bra. One of the men noticed Selena standing there and his eyes roamed over her body. She thinks she call them dead men. Dead man 2 hit dead man 1 on the arm. "Hey. Look." Dean man 1 turned to see Selena and he leered.

"Well, hello there."

"Release the female." Selena ordered. The two men laughed and Dead man 1 walked up to her.

"I don't think so. You should go home, or better yet, have some fun with us." He raised a hand, about to touch her, when Selena grabbed it and promptly broke his wrist. He let out a pained yell, falling to his knees.

"You bitch!" Dead man 2 yelled, letting go of the woman and rushing at her. He didn't get close before he was taken down by a round house kick to the face. Selena looked at the cowering female.

"Leave now." The woman whimpered and ran past the three, and out of the alley. Selena looked back at the two men, stomach growling. She was going for something a little more plump, but they will have to do. Ice spikes rose from the ground, impaling the two men in their hearts. The spikes descended back into the ground and the bodies fell with a wet thud. Selena listened for any heartbeats, and when she heard none, she unzipped her jacket. Kneeling beside dead man 1, she tore his shirt and used her claws to rip his stomach open, then she began to eat her meal. The only sounds in the alley were the sound of chewing, ripping of flesh and the splash of blood as the Cheshire Cat once again struck, and with no one the wiser.

*TIME SKIP*

Selena cracked an eye open as her phone vibrated on the nightstand next to the bed. She'd return to her motel at three in the morning after her hunt. Those two men will satisfy her for a couple of days, depending on how much energy she exudes. Stretching she grabbed her phone and answered it, the voice of her little brother greeting her ears.

 _"Selena. Hey."_ Sam greeted.

"Hello." Selena said. "How's the not-case?"

 _"Well, we discovered that Angela was brought back to life by using necromancy. Dean's pissed."_

"I see. Find any leads?"

 _"Uh, at first we thought it was Dr. Mason, but by the way he reacted when Dean accused him, I guessing it's not him."_

"Mmm." Selena got up and looked at the clock, it read 9 'o clock. She went to the bathroom where her jacket was hanging up to dry. She was glad she got the blood stains out in time. Blood is so tiresome to get out of clothes.

 _"So, how's training going?"_

"It went good. Might not be back for a couple of days, though."

 _"Ok. Take your time. Call me when you're done."_

"Ok. I have to go. By, Sam."

 _"Bye."_ Selena hung up. put down her phone and turned on the shower, then undressed and got in. Five minutes later, she got out and dried off. Wrapping the towel around herself, she grabbed her jacket and exited the bathroom. She walked over to her bag and took out dark blue yoga pants. She put on her pants first, then her jacket.

 _:Just like a kitten. So, are you going to train or hunt some more?:_

 _'I'm going to train. Then if I get hungry, I will hunt.'_

 _:Alaska?:_

 _'Yes.'_ Selena packed up her things and left the room. She went to the front desk ad returned the key, a TV was playing the news and it talked about two murders in an alley. The owner shook his head.

"To think the Cheshire Cat was in our city last night. It's horrible." He said.

"Yes. Horrible." Selena agreed. " I hope they catch that killer." The owner nodded, then she walked out of the motel and when nobody was looking, disappeared.


	27. Chapter 27

I wanted to thank the people who favorited or followed the story. It means a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Azazel glared at the nervous demon in front of him, a low growl in his throat as he spoke.

"What do you mean you lost her? Tell me, how do you lose a woman with silver hair and wearing a straitjacket?" The demon swallowed, knowing that just one word wrong would get him killed.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but after she left the café, she disappeared in a cloud of mist and we lost her." Azazel's glare died down. If Selena had used her powers, then of course they wouldn't be able to follow her. Who knows where she went? Waving a hand, he dismissed the demon and let out a breath, though it was unnecessary. He closed his eyes, memories that had been forgotten for centuries now swell up to the forefront of his mind.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Shawn crept into Alex's bedroom. The room bare of any warmth. No decorations lining the walls, a bed pushed up against the wall with a nightstand next to it, and a desk up against the wall across from it. There was a dresser next to the desk and one window letting in light from the street lamps. Walking up to the bed, he gazed down at the light of his life. His Alex laid there so peacefully, face free of any anguish. He caressed her cheek and felt a pang of hurt as she flinched away from his hand. What kind of parent was he that his child flinched away from him even in her sleep? Shawn blinked, feeling tears gather in his eyes._

' _Why does she hate you, little one? If only I wasn't so weak, then maybe I could stop her, but…she has me by the tail.' He brushed some hair away from her face and weakly chuckled as Alex scrunched her nose up adorably. 'But don't worry, as long as I'm here, I'll protect you as much as I can. That's a promise.'_

 _*Flashback End*_

Azazel opened his eyes, glaring again. That promise didn't last. He broke it on that fateful night when his wife got him drunk and he harmed his daughter. Truth be told, he was glad Alex killed them both. She got her revenge and they got their punishment. What he didn't expect, though, was getting a second chance, even if it was being a demon. Azazel smirked. And now that he found out his daughter was here as well, he wouldn't waste it. He knew she remembered by her reaction to her name. He would be the father he couldn't be in his past life and he would protect her. She'll stand by his side while the whole world burns under his father's rule.

 **Xxx**

Selena paused in her staring out the window as she heard Sam's heartbeat increase while in the car. She had rejoined her brothers three days ago and had eaten enough to last her some time. They had told her what happened on their last hunt when she noticed Sam's arm was broken. Dean walked up to the door and opened it.

"Sam, come on, zip it up. Let's hit the…" He trailed off, seeing the expression Sam's face. "Road. What?"

*TIME SKIP*

"I don't know, man. Why don't we just chill out, think about this?" Dean suggested as they were driving down the road. Sam turned of the radio and looked at Dean.

"What's there to think about?" He asked.

"Just don't know if going to the road house is the smartest idea."

"Dean, it's another premonition. I know it. This is _gonna_ happen, and Ash can tell us where. Plus it could have some connection to the demon. My visions always do."

"That's my point. There's gonna be hunters there. I don't know if – if going in and announcing that you're some supernatural freak with a demonic connection is the best thing, okay?"

"So I'm a freak now?" Dean, realizing how that sounded, tried to play it off.

"You've always been a freak." Dean clapped Sam on the knee before speeding up. When they got to the road house, they exited the car and went inside. Jo came up to them, smiling.

"Just can't stay away, huh?" She asked, jokingly. Dean chuckled.

"Yeah, looks like. How you doing, Jo?" Before she could answer, Sam spoke.

"Where's Ash?" He asked.

"In his back room." Jo replied, a little startled.

"Great." Sam walked passed her, heading for the back. Jo looked at Dena and Selena.

"And I'm fine."

"Sorry. He's – we're kind of on a bit of a time table." Jo nodded. Dean and Selena followed after Sam and found him standing by a door with a sign on it that said, Dr. Badass is In. Dean knocked on the door. "Hey, Dr. Badass?" They heard the door unlock and it cracked open. Dean averted his eyes, seeing Ash had no clothes on while Sam and Selena kept their gaze on his face.

"Sam. Dean. Selena." Ash said. He sniffed. "Sam, Dean, and Selena."

"Hey, Ash, um, we need your help." Sam said.

"Hell, then, guess I need my pants." Ash gave them a grin before closing the door. The siblings went back up to the front.

 **Xxx**

"So, I got a match." Ash said, clicking on the result of his search on his laptop while he and Sam were seated at a table. "It's the logo for the Blue Ridge Bus Lines. Guthrie, Oklahoma."

"Okay. Do me a favor. Check Guthrie for any demonic signs or omens or anything like that."

"You think the demon is there?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Why would you think that?"

Just check it, all right?" Dean said. He and Selena were leaning on an arcade game behind next to the table. They were silent as Ash did his thing.

"No, sir, nothing. No demon."

"All right. Try something else for me. Search Guthrie for a house fire. It would be 1983. Fire's origin would a baby's nursery, night of the kid's 6 month birthday." Ash stopped typing and looked at him. Even Jo, who was nearby, stopped her wiping down tables, looked over at Sam.

"Okay, now, this just weird, man. Why the hell would I be looking for that?" Ask asked. Sam picked up a beer and set it down closer to Ash.

"Cause there's a PBR in it for you." Sam said. Ash was sold.

"Give me fifteen minutes." Selena, seeing there there was nothing else to do, migrated to an empty table and sat down.

 _:The pup seems sure of his vision.:_ Cheshire commented. Selena mentally nodded.

' _Hn. From what we've seen when his visions do occur, they are usually right.'_ She replied.

 _:Speaking of powers, are we gonna train with your telekinesis soon?:_

' _Yes. I don't want to be unprepared for when we inevitably come face to face with the yellow eyed dog again.'_ Selena went into thoughtful silence and Cheshire's ear flickered.

 _:Penny for your thoughts?:_

' _...Did he seem familiar to you? I mean, he knew my past name.'_

 _:Hmm. Probably just a coincidence.:_

' _I guess.'_ Cheshire yawned, teeth flashing in the light and the feline laid down, head resting on heavy paws.

 _:I'm taking a nap. Wake me when it's time for our next hunt.:_ Selena ears twitched as music started playing from the jukebox, which she guess was turned on by Jo, judging from the scent and heartbeat.

 **Xxx**

Dean gained a exasperated expression as he recognized the song, and looked at Jo as she sat down a tray on the bar. She turned to him.

"What?" She asked.

"R.E.O. Speedwagon?" Dean asked, incredulously.

"Damn right, R.E.O." Jo went over to Dean. "Kevin Cronin sings it from the heart."

"He sings it from the hair. There's a difference."

"That profile you've got Ash looking for? Your mom died the same way, didn't she – the fire in Sam's nursery?"

"Look, Jo, it's kind of a family thing."

"I could help."

"I'm sure you could, but we got to handle this one ourselves. Besides, if I ran off with you, think your mom might kill me." Ellen, who was standing nearby, caught the last of his sentence, and gave him a confused look. Dean gave her a smile.

"You're afraid of my mother?" Jo asked, amused.

"I think so." Dean replied, still smiling. Sam came up to the two.

"We have a match. We got to go."

"All right, Jo, see you later." Dean stood up and passed by a disappointed Jo. The siblings left the roadhouse and got in the car, driving away. As they were driving, Dean started singing "I can't Fight this Feeling Anymore". Sam gave him weird looks and eventually spoke.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked. Dean stopped singing. And Selena let out a silent sigh of relief as her beginning headache settled down. Dean didn't exactly have the best vocals.

"I heard the song somewhere. I can't get it out of my head. I don't know, man. What do you got?"

"Andrew Gallagher. Born in '83, like me. Lost his mother in a nursery fire exactly six months later, also like me."

"You think the demon killed his mom?"

"Sure looks like it."

"How did you know to look for this guy?"

"Every premonition I've had, if they're not about the demon, they're about the other kids the demon visited. Like Max Miller. Remember him?"

"Yeah, but Max Miller was a basic little psycho."

"Point is he was killing people, and I was having the same type of visions about him. And now it could be happening all over again with this Gallagher guy."

"How do we find him?"

"I don't know. No current address, no current employment. Still owes money on all his bills – phone, credit, utilities."

"Collection agency flags?"

"Not in the system." Dean glanced at him.

"They just let him take a walk?"

"Seems like it. There's a work address from his last W-2 about a year ago. Let's start there."

*TIME SKIP*

"You won't get anything out of Andy, guys." The waitress, Tracy said as she poured Sam and Dean their coffee. "I'm sorry, but they never do."

"They?" Sam asked.

"You're debt collectors, right? Once in a while, they come by. I don't know what Andy says to them, but they never come back."

"Actually, we're lawyers representing his great aunt Lita." Dean said. "She passed – God rest her soul – but left Andy a sizable estate."

"Yeah, so, are you a friend of his?"

"I used to be, yeah. I don't see much of Andy anymore." A man passing by, stopped when he heard Andy's name.

"Andy?" He questioned before sitting down at the table. "Andy kicks ass, man." Dean looked at him.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. Andy can get you into anything." Selena's eyes narrowed at that. She wasn't sure if this Andy herbivore was a master manipulator or he was just a smooth talker, but, either way, both were dangerous. "He even got me backstage at Aerosmith once. It was beautiful, bro." Tracy wasn't impressed.

"Uh-huh. How about busing a table or two, Webber?" She asked.

"Yeah, you bet, Boss." Webber got up, walking away. Tracey looked at the siblings.

"Look, if you want to find him, try Orchard Street. Just look for a van with the barbarian queen painted on the side."

"Barbarian queen."

"She's riding a polar bear. It's kind of hard to miss." Dean thanked her and she walked away. Two minutes later, the siblings were driving to Orchard Street. And just like the waitress said, there was away van with the barbarian queen riding a polar bear on the side. Dean parked the car across the street.

"I'm sorry. I'm starting to like this dude." Dean said while they were watching the van. "That van is sweet." He looked at Sam, who had an upset look on his face. "What?"

"Nothing." Sam said.

"Sam, you look you're sucking on a lemon. What's going on?"

"This Andrew Gallagher – he's the second guy like this we've found, Dean. Demon came to them when they were kids. Now they're killing people." Selena slid her gaze from the van and over to Sam, smelling his rising worry.

"We don't know what Andrew Gallagher is. Could be innocent."

"My visions haven't been wrong yet."

"What's your point?"

"My point is I'm one of them."

"No, you're not."

"Sam," Selena started. The boys looked at her. "You may have powers similar to them, but you won't fall into the temptation to kill so easily." Although, Sam was touched by Selena's word, he still wasn't convinced.

"The demon said he had plans for me and children like me."

"Yeah?"

"Maybe this is his plan. Maybe we're all a bunch of psychic freaks. Maybe we're all supposed to be-" Dean cut in.

"What, killers?"

"Yeah."

"So the demon want you out there, killing with your mind, is that it? Oh, give me a break. You're not a murderer, Sam! You don't have it in your bones."

"No? Last I checked, I killed all kinds of things."

"Those things were asking for it. There's a difference." A beat of silence before Sam sees Andy coming out of an apartment.

"Got him." The siblings watched as Andy walked down the side walk, eyebrows raised as they noticed a attractive woman waving at him from a window. Then, Andy stops a man and the two talk before the man gives Andy the coffee he had, then they resume walking. Andy approached an older black man and shook his hand. Sam straightened slightly, recognizing the black man from his vison. "That's him, that older guy. He's the shooter."

"Well you and Selena keep on him, and I'll stick with Andy. Go." Sam and Selena got out of the car and crossed the street, following the man. Andy got in his van and drove off. Dean followed after him. He continued to follow him for a few minutes before Andy came to a stop and got out of the van, heading towards the Impala. Dean hid his gun in his jacket, keeping his hand on just in case.

"Hey!" Andy greeted as he came to the drivers side window.

"Hey." Dean said.

"This is as cherry ride."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Man, you know, '67-Impala's best year, if you asked me. This is a serious classic." Dean was starting to like this guy more and more, he removed his hand from his gun.

"Yeah, you know, I just rebuilt her, too. Can't let a car like this one go."

"Damn straight. Hey, can I have it?" Dean didn't so much as blink as he agreed and got out of the car, moving out of the way so Andy could get in. "Sweet."

"Hop right in there. There you go."

"Very nice." Andy said, starting the car. "Take it easy."

"All right." Andy drove off, leaving Dean, who suddenly realized what he had just down, with a confused look.

 **Xxx**

Sam and Selena watched the man as his cell phone rang and he answered it. Sam looked around, knowing his vison was about to come to pass. Not if he could help it. He saw the Blue Ridge Bus approaching and crossed the street, looking back to see the man align down the sidewalk to the crosswalk with Selena a resonance distance behind him. He went inside the gun store and glanced around. He only had a short time to do this. So when nobody was looking, he pulled the fire alarm, then exited the store just as the man came up to it, his expression confused. The man turned, walking off. Selena approached Sam, stopping next to him. The two heard the roar of the Impala and looked over to see it coming down the road, but it had a different driver. Sam gaped and Selena's eyes narrowed at seeing Andy behind the wheel. Sam quickly took out his phone and called Dean. He didn't have to wait long before Dean answered.

"Dean, Andy's got the Impala!" Sam exclaimed.

" _I know!"_ Dean said. _"He just sort of asked me for it and I let him take it."_

"You what?"

" _He full-on Obi-Wan'd me. It's mind control, man."_ Selena noticed the man walking off the curb and nudged Sam, getting his attention. She gestured over to the man and the two saw him step in front of the moving bus, killing him.

 **Xxx**

"The siblings were nearby as the paramedics took care of the body.

"I kept him out of the gun store." Sam said, feeling guilty about the man's death. "I thought he was okay. I thought he was past it. At least…We should've stayed with him." Selena looked at Sam and Dean, then stood up.

"I'll return in a short while." She walked off.

 **Xxx**

Andy walked into the diner and Webber noticed him.

"Andy!" He held up his hand. "What up, dog?" But Andy walked passed him, heading to Tracy.

"Andy." She said, turning to him. "What are you doing here?"

"D-Dr. Jennings. He's dead." Andy said. Tracy gasped.

"Oh, no, I – I'm sorry."

"I don't know. I – I…I just – I was upset, and I wanted to see you."

"Well, I'm glad you did." She took Andy's hands in hers. "I, um…I missed you." They gazed at one another. "Oh, you know what? Some people were here this morning, looking for you." Andy looked at her bemused.

"What people?"

"They said they were lawyers…" She trailed off, seeing Selena come in. "That woman was with them." Andy turned around and saw Selena approaching him.

"Andrew Gallagher?" She asked, stopping in front of him. Andy blinked. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt like he should be running.

"Yes?" Behind her collar, Selena gave a predatory smile and stepped closer to Andy, whispering in his ear.

"I would like you to return my companion's car, please. If you don't, I will have resort to drastic measures. And don't even think about using your mind control. I'll tear your heart out before you can even open your mouth. Do you understand?" Andy nodded his head and Selena's smile grew as she smelled the spike of fear in Andy's scent. She stepped back and extended out her hand. Andy couldn't have handed her the keys fast enough. "Thank you. Let's not have to do this again, okay?" Without another word, Selena turned and left the diner, passing by Webber and almost stopped when she caught the same scent as Andy around him. Filing the information away for later, she took out her cellphone and called Dean. She retraced Andy's scent back to the Impala and leaned on it. "Dean, I found your car." After telling Dean where she was, she hung up and waited. She thought about Andy. Now, that she'd seen him up close, she didn't think he was a killer. He liked to take advantage of his powers, sure, but he didn't seem to have a murdering bone in his body. He was more nervous, like an herbivore. She looked up as she heard Sam and Dean's heartbeats coming closer, then they came around the corner.

"Thank God." Dean said, relief in his tone as the two crossed the street, approaching Selena and the car. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll need leave you again." He started looking the car over for an damages, then looked at Selena. She threw him the keys. "How did you find it?"

"I was walking and happen to come across it. They keys were left inside." Sam scoffed.

"Yeah. Real Samaritan, this guy."

"It looks like he can't work his mojo just by twitching his nose. He's got to use verbal commands."

"The doctor had just gotten off his cellphone when he stepped in front of that bus." Sam let out a frustrated sigh. "Andy must have called him or something." Dean brows furrowed. He was starting to have doubts that Andy was the killer.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I just don't know if he's our guy, Sam."

"Dean, you had O.J. convicted before he got out of his white bronco, and you have doubts about _this_?" Sam looked at Selena, hoping she would side with His hopes were dashed when Selena shook her head.

"He doesn't seem like the stone cold killer type. That's that. And O.J. was guilty."

"Either way, how are we gonna track this guy down?" Dean thought about it, then he smirked.

"Not a problem."

*TIME SKIP*

"Not exactly an inconspicuous ride." Dean said as they walked up to the backend of Andy's van. "Let's have a look." Making sure nobody was looking, Dean took a mini crowbar from his jacket and popped open the lock. The door swung open and Dean chuckled at the contents inside. "Oh, come on." There was a disco ball and a painting of a tiger on the side. "This is – this is magnificent is what this is. Not exactly a serial killer's lair or scissors stuck in victims' photos." Selena gave Dean a side glance, brow raised. She wondered if Dean was watching too much TV, because that's not what serial killers do. Though…she met weirder serial killers. Sam picked up a book from a pile of other books. They were pretty thick. "I like that tiger."

"Hengel? Kent?" Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. "Wittgenstein? That's smelled pretty heavy reading."

"Yeah, and, uh…" Dean took out a huge bong. "Moby Dick's bong."

 **Xxx**

"Blech." Dean said, disgusted. He crumpled the tinfoil from his lunch into a ball and threw it in the backseat. Selena glared and flicked the tinfoil away from her while finishing her burger that Sam and Dean had forced her to get. Sam was reading some papers. "You know, one day I'd love to just sit down and eat something that I don't have to microwave at a mini-mart."

"What I don't get is the motive." Sam said, seemingly ignoring what Dean said. "I mean, the doctor was squeaky clean. Why would Andy waste him?"

"If it is Andy." Sam looked at him, annoyed at Dean defending Andy's innocence.

"Dude, enough."

"Why?"

"The doctor was mind controlled in front of a bus. Andy just happens to have the power of mind control. You do the math."

"I don't think the guy has it in him, that's all."

"How the hell would you know? Why are you bending over backwards defending him?"

Cause you're not right about this."

"About Andy?" Andy suddenly appeared in the window, slamming his hand down on the roof.

"Hey!" The siblings looked at him. Andy faltered somewhat at seeing Selena, but he gathered his courage and continued on. "You think I haven't see you three? Why are you following me?" Selena frowned as she felt something wash over her, but it only lasted for a second.

"Well, we're lawyers." Sam said. "A relative of yours has-" Andy cut Sam off.

"Tell the truth!" Selena's frown deepened as the feeling washed over again, but like the first time, it only lasted for a second. She heard Cheshire laugh at the back of her mind.

 _:I feel a mess. The intruder feels like a gentle caress, but it just leaves me unimpressed.:_ There was a hint of a warning beneath the feline's words.

"That's what-"

"We hunt demons." Dean suddenly said. Sam and Selena looked at him, Sam in disbelief and Selena in alarm.

"What?" Andy asked.

"Dean."

"Demons and spirits. Things your worst nightmares wouldn't even touch. Sam and Selena are my brother and sister.

"Dean, shut up." Sam said. But Dean couldn't stop talking.

"I'm trying. He's psychic, like you. Well, not really like you. He thinks you're a murderer, and he's afraid he's gonna become one himself because you're all-" Dean was cut off by Selena's hand covering his mouth, though they could still hear his muffled words. Andy had heard enough.

"Okay, you know what? Just leave me alone." Dean gave a muffled ok. "All right?" Andy walked away. Selena took her hand away and Dean groaned, putting a hand to his head. Sam got out of the car and followed after Andy. Andy , realizing Sam was following him , turned to face him, walking backwards. "What are you doing?" Andy activated his powers. "Look, I said, leave me alone. Get out of here! Just start driving and never stop!" He became distressed as Sam didn't flow his instructions.

"Doesn't seem to work on me, Andy." Dean and Selena got out of the car.

"What?"

"You can make people do thing, can't you? You can tell them what to think."

"Yeah, that's crazy."

"It all started a year ago, didn't it? After you turned 22. Little stuff at first, then you got better at controlling it." Andy stopped walking as he realized the things Sam said were exactly what happened.

"How do you know all this?"

"Cause the same thing happened to me, Andy. My mom died in a fire, too. I have abilities, too. You see, we're connected, you and me."

"You know what? Just – just get out of here!"

"Why did you tell the doctor to walk in front of a bus?"

"What?" Before Sam could answer his head starting hurting and images flashed through his head. He grimaced in pain.

"Why did you kill him?"

"I didn't." Sam winced as the pain increased.

 _A cellphone rang as a woman was putting gas in her car. She took her phone from her pocket and answered it._

" _Hello?" She said. Her expression went blank as she listened to the person on the other side. "Sure. I can do that." She hung up and went over to the gas pump, then started poring gasoline all over herself. An attendant noticed what she was doing and yelled for her to stop. "It's going to be okay." She then lit herself up with an cigarette lighter receptacle._

 **Xxx**

Dean and Selena ran over to Sam and Dean checked to see if he was okay.

"Sam? What is it?" He asked, crouching as Sam sat down on the ground, breathing heavily.

"A woman." Sam said. "A woman burning alive."

"What else you get?"

"A gas station. A woman is gonna like herself."

"What does he mean, going to?" Andy asked. Selena looked over towards the street as she heard sirens.

"Shut up."

"She get triggered by a call in her cell."

"When?"

"I don't know." Dean helped Sam to his feet. The sirens were coming closer. "As long as we keep our eyes on this son of a bitch, he can't hurt her."

"I didn't hurt anybody!"

"Yeah, not yet." Just then a fire truck passed by, heading down the street. The brothers looked at each other. "Go." Dean went to the car. When Andy made to go, too, Sam stopped him. "No. Not you. You're saying here with me and Selena. Dean started up the car and followed the fire trucks. Selena looked at Andy. All this time he hasn't lied once when Sam was questioning him. So if he wasn't the one killing people, who was?

"Sam, you think it was a coincidence that those fire trucks passed by after you had your vision?" She asked. Sam looked at her and opened his mouth to say something when his cellphone rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, it's me."_ Dean said. _"She's dead. Burned up, just like you said."_

"When?" Sam asked.

" _Minutes before I got here. The smell hasn't even cleared. What's up with your visions? This wasn't even asked head start."_

"I can't control. I don't know what the hell is going on."

" _Look, you were with Andy when this whole thing went down, so it can't be him. It's got to be somebody else doing this."_

"That doesn't me any sense."

" _What else is new? I'll dig around here, see what else I can find."_ Dean hung up. Sam closed his phone and put it in his pocket, looking at Andy.

 **Xxx**

Selena leaned on the chain link fence, watching Sam and Andy, who were seated, facing each other. Sam just got finished telling Andy about his powers.

"You get these premonitions of people about to die?" Andy questioned. Sam nodded. "That's impossible." Sam scoffed.

"A lot of people would say the same about what you do." Sam countered. Andy didn't take offense, knowing Sam was right.

"Death visions?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, that sucks. Like, when I got my mind thing, it was like a gift. It was like I won the lotto."

"But you still live in a van. I don't get it. I mean, you could have anything you ever wanted."

"Yeah, but I – I got everything I need." At that moment, Sam knew Andy was innocent.

"So, you're really not a killer, huh?" Andy laughed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"That's good. That means there's hope for the both of us." The three looked over as the Impala pulled up and Dean got out. Selena walked over to Sam and Andy as they stood up and turned to Dean as he walked to them.

"Vicitm's name was Holly Beckett." Dean said. "41. Single." Sam looked at Andy.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Never heard of her."

"I called Ash on my over here. He came up with a little something. Apparently Holly Beckett gave birth when she was 18 years old, back in 1983-same day as you, Andy." The gears in Sam's head started moving.

"Andy, were you adopted?"

"Well, yeah."

"You were? And you neglected to mention that?"

"It never really came up. I mean, I never knew my birth parents, and, like you said, my adopted mom died when I was a baby. Do you think this Holly woman could be-"

"I don't know. Tried to get a copy of the birth records, but they're sealed in the county office."

"Well, screw that."

*TIME SKIP*

"Probably shouldn't have let you kids in here." The guard said, uncertainly. Andy put a hand on his back, guiding hi to the door.

"No. It'll all be dine, all right." He said, using his powers. "Just go get a cup of coffee, all right. These aren't the drools you're looking for." The two left the room and Dean grinned.

"Awesome." He turned, setting the box he was holding down on the table, where Sam was sitting, looking through records. Andy came back.

"I got it." Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Andy took a seat next to Sam while Dena and Selena stood around the table. "Andy, it's true. Holly Beckett was your birth mother." Andy gasped.

"Does anyone have a Vicodin?"

"Dr. Jennings was her doctor, too. I mean, he oversaw the adoption. You have a solid connection to both of them."

"Yeah, but I didn't kill them."

"We believe you." Sam looked at Dean, who looked back.

"Yeah." He turned his gaze back to the papers.

"But, uh, who did?"

"I think I got a pretty good guess. Holly Beckett gave birth to twins." Selena's eyes narrowed. Twins…Siblings' scents have something that connected them to their parents and to each other. The memory of when she passed Webber at the diner and how his scent kind of smelled like Andy's popped into her mind. Interesting…Andy leaned back in his chair, hands on his head.

"I have an evil twin." He said, shocked at finding out about his mother and brother in one day.

"Holly put you and your brother up for adoption. And you went to the Gallagher family, obviously, and your brother went to the Weems family from upstate." Dean looked at Andy, noticing he looked spaced out.

"Andy, how you doing? Still with us?" Andy snapped out of his shock.

"Um…what was my brother's name?"

"Here. Um, Ansem Weems? He's got a local address."

"He lives _here_?" Andy asked.

"Let's get a look at him." Dean said as the fax machine started up. "Got his picture coming over from the DMV right now." When it was done, Dean grabbed the papers and walked over to the three, flipping through the papers until he got to the picture of Ansem. "Hate to kick you wile you're freaked." Andy chuckled, but his amusement turned to disbelief when Dean handed him the picture and he saw his twin.

"Webber?! Webber is Ansem?"

"Looks like."

"B-but why?"

"That's what we're going to find out. Come on." The four left the Public Records office and got in the car. The Impala raced down the road.

"All right, Andy, tell us everything you know but this guy." Sam said.

"I don't know much." Andy admitted. "Webber shows up one day like eight months ago, acting like he's my best friend in the world. He's kind of weird, like trying too hard, you know?

"He must've known you guys are twins." Dean said. Sam grimaced, feeling a headache starting. "Why did he change his name? Why not tell you the truth?" Sam groaned, putting his hands to his head as the pain increased. Dean looked at him, concerned. "Sam?" Sam didn't answer as images flashed through his head.

 _Tracy walked to the edge of a dam, wearing a white night gown and she was crying. She climbed the edge, staring down at the far below ground. Tracy looked back and sobbed, then looked forward and spread her arms. She took a step forward, falling._

"Aah!"

"Sam?"

"Oh, God!" Sam hunched into on himself.

"Sam!" Dean stopped the car and Sam opened the door, panting. Dean got out and ran around to Sam's side. He gripped his jacket. "Hey. Hey!" Sam looked at him. "What did you see?"

"Tracy." Andy became alert. "I saw Tracy on a dam and she jumped off."

"What?" Andy asked. "She did what?"

"I think Ansem got her."

 **Xxx**

The siblings got out of the car and headed to the trunk.

"Dean, you and Selena should stay back." Sam said.

"No argument here." Den said, opening the trunk. "I had my head screwed with enough."

"I'm going." Selena stated. The brothers looked at her.

"What? No." Sam protested.

"I'm not effected." She gave them a hard look, silently telling them that she will be going and there nothing they could do about it. Dean shook his head while Sam reached into a duffel bag and took out a gun. He turned and saw Andy standing there.

"I'm coming with you." He said.

"Andy-"

"That's Tracy out there, and I'm coming." Sam stared at him for a moment.

"Fine." They got back in the car and drove to the dam. They could see a car sitting there as they pulled up. They got out of the car and Sam, Selena, and Andy quietly snuck up to the car, then Sam bashed the car window in. "Get out of the car! Now!" Ansem looked at him, calmly.

"You really don't want to do this." He said, using his powers. Sam punched him in the nose. Andy opened Tracy door, getting her out of the car. She hugged him, sobbing.

"I couldn't control myself." Meanwhile, Sam had taken Ansem out of the car and had him pinned to the ground.

"Hey! Don't move." Sam pointed the gun at his head. Andy hurried over and put tape over Ansem's mouth, preventing him from mind controlling anyone. Then he kicked Ansem and Sam let him go to restrain Andy. "No! No!" Selena went over to Tracy while Sam and Andy were arguing.

"Come on." She grabbed Tracy by the arm gently and began to lead her away. Ansem, seeing the two leaving, concentrated. Tracy suddenly pulled away from Selena and ran over to a big branch, picking it up and running over to Sam. She knocked him out. Selena frowned, annoyed. Ansem stood up. Andy turned to Tracy.

"Tracy, stop!" He commanded. "I said, stop it!" Tracy dropped the branch and they looked at Ansem as he pulled off the tape, spitting out blood. "How did you do that."

"Practice, bro." Ansem bragged. "If you just practiced, you would know." He began walking towards them. "Sometimes…you don't need to use your words. If you have to, all you need is this." He pointed to his head. "Sometimes the headache is worth it."

"You twisted some of a bitch!" Andy growled, grabbing Ansem by the collar of his jacket. Ansem grabbed his collar.

"Back off, Andy." He glanced at Selena, who took a step forwards. "Or Tracy is gonna do a little flying." Andy looked over to see Tracy standing on the edge of the dam. Selena looked at Tracy from the corner of her eyes, ice daggers forming in her hand. Should she use her powers or not? Her ice daggers melted. When Ansem was distracted, she'd grab the girl. Andy looked back at Ansem. "Aren't you, Trace? I'm stronger than you. I can do it." Andy let go of Ansem, palms held up and took a step away from him.

"Okay, okay, okay. All right, just…please don't hurt her."

"Don't be mad t me, okay? I know. It's al wrong. I didn't mean for this to happen. It's just…Tracy – she's trying to come between us."

"You're insane."

"She's garbage! Man, they all are! We can push them. We can make them do whatever we want!" Andy couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you really – Are you really this stupid? Is it – you learn you got a twin, you call him up, you go out for a drink." Sam, by this time, gained consciousness. "You don't start killing people!"

"I wanted to tell you for so long, bro, but he didn't let me. He said I had to wait until the time-"

"Who?"

"The man with ghetto yellow eyes." Selena's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"He came to me…in my dream. He said I was special. He told me he's got big plans for me. Wait till you see what's in store, Andy, for both of us. See, he's the one who told me that I had a brother, a twin."

 **Xxx**

Dean crept through the bushes towards with a sniper rifle. He set up the rifle, aiming it at Ansem.

 **Xxx**

Why did you kill our mother?" Andy questioned. "And why Dr. Jennings?"

"Because they split us up!" Ansem shouted, angrily. "They ruined out lives, Andy! We could've been together this whole time instead of alone. I couldn't let them do that. I couldn't let them get away with that. No." Ansem frowned, head tilted slightly as if he heard something. Turning, he looked at the spot where Dean was and smirked. "I see you." Selena took this chance to run to Tracy and pull her down from the edge. "Bye-"Ansem was cut off by the sound of a gun firing and Tracy came out of the mind control. Ansem's body fell to the ground. Andy stood there shaking, gun raised and smoke coming from the chamber.

*TIME SKIP*

The paramedics took away Ansem's body while three cops talked to Andy.

"He shot himself." Andy said. "And you all saw it happen." The cops fell easily to his power.

"Yeah." One of the cops said. "We did." Andy nodded. The siblings watched him from nearby, Sam was getting his injury tended to.

"Look at him. He's getting better at it." Sam said. Andy walked away from the cops, pausing in front of the ambulance where Tracy was sitting. She avoided looking at him and he continued walking, feeling his heart break. Andy stopped in front of the siblings.

"She won't even look at me." He said.

"Yeah, she's pretty shaken up." Sam said, trying to comfort him.

"No, it's – this is different. This is – I never used my mind thing on her before, before last night. She's scared of me now."

"Andy, I hate to do this, but, um…we have to get out of here. I wrote down my cell." Sam took out a small piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Andy. "You don't have to be alone in this, all right. If anything comes up, you can call me." The three began to walk away and Andy scoffed.

"Wh-what am I supposed to do now?" They turned to him.

"You be good, Andy…or we'll be back." Dean said. They resumed walking.

"Looks like I was right." Sam said when they far enough from Andy. Dean looked at him.

"But what?"

"Andy. He's a killer after all."

"No, he's a hero. He saved his girlfriend's life. He saved my life."

"Bottom line last night he wasted somebody."

"Yeah, but he's not a foaming-at-the-mouth psycho. He was just – he was pushed into that."

"Webber was pushed, too, in his own way. Max Miller was pushed. Hell, I was pushed by Jessica's death." They came to a stop.

"What's your point, Sam?"

"Right circumstances, everyone is capable of murder – everyone. Maybe that's what the demon is doing – pushing us, finding a way to break us."

"Sam, we don't know what the demon wants, okay?" He clapped Sam on the arm. "Quit worrying about it." Dean and Selena proceeded forward. Sam stared at them for a moment before following.

"You know, I heard you before, Dean. You're just as scared of this as I am."

"That was mind control! Like being roofied, man. That doesn't count."

"What?"

"No. I – I'm calling a do-over."

"What are you, 7?"

"Doesn't matter. Look, we just got to keep doing what we're doing. Find that evil son of a bitch, and kill it." Dean's cellphone rang.

"Yeah, I guess." Dean took out his phone and answered it as Sam and Selena got in the car.

"Hello?" He said. "Ellen. What's going on?" His expression turned serious. "Yeah. We'll be right there." Dean hung up and got in the car.

 **Xxx**

Selena stared at Ellen. She could tell that something was weighing on her mind. Jo walked by, but was stopped by Ellen.

"Jo?" She called. Jo turned to her. "Go pull up another case of beer."

"Mom-" Jo stared to protest, only to be cut off by Ellen.

"Now, please?" Jo rented and went to do what she was asked. Ellen walked over to the siblings, looking between them. "So, you, uh, want to tell me about this last hunt of yours?"

"Nope. Not really." Dean replied. "No offense. Just kind of a family thing."

"Not anymore." Ellen took out the research they has Ash do and threw it on the bar. "I got this stuff from Ash. Andrew Gallagher 's house burned down on his 6 month birthday, just like your house. You think it was the demon both times, don't you?"

"Yeah, we think so." Sam said. Dean looked at him, annoyed.

"Sam."

"Why?"

"None of your business." Ellen looked at Dean with annoyed hard stare.

"You mind your tongue with me, boy. This isn't just your war. This is war. Now something big and bad is coming, and it's coming fast, and their side hold all the cards. Now, at best all we got is us – together. No secrets or half-truths here." Dean dropped his eyes, sipping his beer.

"There are people out there like Andrew Gallagher…" Sam began. "Like me…and, um, we hall have some kind of ability."

"Ability?" Ellen asked, confused.

"Yeah. A psychic ability. Me, I have, um…I have visions…premonitions. I do t know. It's different for everybody. The demon said he had plans for people like us."

"What kind of plans?"

"We don't rely know for sure."

"These people out there, these psychics, are they dangerous."

"Some are, some aren't. You don't know for sure until they strike." Selena said.

"How many?"

"We've been able to track a clear pattern so far. They've all had house fires on the night of the kid's 6-month birthday."

"That's not ture." Sam said. Dean and Ellen looked at him.

"What?"

"Webber or Ansem Weems or whatever his name is – I looked at his files, and there was no house fire. There's nothing out of the ordinary." Jo came back with the beer, setting it on the bar.

"Which breaks the pattern. So if there's any others like him, there would be nothing in the system, no way to track them all down."

"And who knows how many of them are really out there?" They fell silent at the realization of their situation.

"Jo, honey?"

"Yeah?"

"You better break out the whiskey instead."


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Selena laid on her back in the backset of the Impala, eyes closed, but not sleep. The clicking of the door unlocking and locking a constant sound as she used her telekinesis. The sound stopped as she heard Sam and Dean talking, coming closer to the car. She could also hear Ellen and Jo's quiet argument, though, they didn't stay quiet for long. Opening her eyes, Selena sat up and concentrated on the door, opening it. She got out and the siblings walked over to the road house, entering it.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna chain me up in the basement?" Jo asked, angrily. She followed her mother around.

"You know what? You've had worse ideas than that recently." Ellen retorted. "You don't want to stay? Don't – go back to school."

"I didn't belong there! I was a freak with a knife collection!"

"Yeah, but getting yourself killed on some dusty back road – that's where you belong?" Jo stared at her and Ellen turned only to see the siblings. She sighed. "Guys, bad timing."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam agreed.

"We rarely drink before 10 anyway." Dean said. The three turned, about to leave.

"Wait." Jo walked towards them. "I want to know what they think about this."

"I don't care what they think." A family came in and the father spoke.

"Are you guys open?" Everybody looked at him.

"No!"

"Yes!" The man chuckled nervously.

"We'll just out the Arby's down the road." The family then left, leaving the roadhouse in silence. The telephone rang and Jo looked at Ellen, who went over to the phone and answered it. While Ellen was talking, Jo turned to the siblings, and started to tell them what the fight was about. She held out a file.

"Three weeks ago, a young girl disappears from a Philadelphia apartment." Dean stared at her and she waved the girl slightly. "Take it. It won't bite."

"No, but your mom might." Jo didn't remove the file and Dean, exasperated, took it. He started looking through it. "And this girl wasn't the first. Over the past 80 years, six women have vanished all from the same building, all young blonds. It only happens every decade or two, so cops never eyeball the pattern. So we're either dealing with one very old serial killer-"

"Who put this together?" Dean asked. "Ash?"

"I did it myself?" Jo replied.

"Hmm."

"I got to admit, we hit the road for a lot less." Sam said.

"Good. If you like the case so much, you can have it." Ellen said, walking over to them. Jo looked at her incredulously.

"Mom!"

"Joanna Beth, this family has lost enough. I won't lose you, too. I just won't."

*TIME SKIP*

Selena stared at the passing scenery with disinterest as they drove to Philadelphia. To be honest, she was a little curious of this case. The fact that maybe a human serial killer was involved sparked excitement in her. It's been a long time since she's competed with another serial killer. She wondered what their weapon of choice was. Did they kill fast or did they like it slow? Were they messy or neat? Her eyes went half lidded in pleasure and a small smirk was on her face as she imagined the possibilities. Cheshire's rumbling purr showed she shared the same eagerness as Selena. The Impala parked in front of the apartment the girl disappeared from and the siblings got out. Going inside, they sneak into the girl's apartment.

"I feel bad, sneaking Jo's case." Sam said, taking out his EMF meter. Dean and Selena moved past him, going further into the room.

"Well, maybe she put together a good file, but could you see her out here working one of these things?" Dean asked, pulling out his EMF. "I don't think so."

"Animals have to leave the den sometime." Selena said. "The parents have done all they could to teach them to survive. Now, it's time for them to put those skills into effect." Sam and Dean stared at her before they started scanning the room.

"You getting anything?"

"No, not yet." Sam turned and EMF went off. He looked to see a light switch and his brow furrowed in curiosity as he saw a tar-like substance in it. Sam leaned closer. "What's that?" Dean and Selena turned to him.

"What?" They went over to Sam as he touched the substance. His eyes widen as he recognized the substance.

"Holy crap." Dean touched the substance, too.

"That's ectoplasm." Selena felt disappointment run through her. Ectoplasm, the slime of ghosts, not a human serial killer. "Well, Sam, Selena, I think I know what we're dealing with here. It's the Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man."

"Dean, I've only seen this stuff like twice. I mean, to make this stuff, you have to be one majorly pissed off spirit."

"All right, let's find this badass before he snags anymore girls." The three left the apartment. While they were walking down the hall, Selena heard Jo's voice talking to the manager. She raised a brow. Seems like someone had snuck away. Turning a corner, Sam and Dean heard the voices and hid behind a corner as the voices came closer. They recognized the voice as Jo and stopped hiding as she and he manager came into view. "What the hell are you doing here?" Dean questioned.

"There you are, Honey." Jo said, coming up to Dean and putting an arm around him, smiling. "This is my boyfriend, Dean, and his two buddies, Sam and Selena." The manager and Dean shook hands.

"Good to meet you. Quite a gal you got there." The manager said.

"Yeah, she's a pistol!" Dean chuckled. He decided to go along with it and question Jo about being here later.

"So, did you already check out the apartment?" Jo asked. "The one for rent."

"Yeah. Yes. Loved it. Great flow."

"How'd you get in?"

"It was open." The manager was about to ask something when Jo distracted him.

"Now, Ed, when did the last tenant move out?" She asked.

"Uh, about a month ago. Cut and run, too. Stiffed me for the rent."

"Well, her loss, our gain, cause if Deano loves it, it's good enough for me."

"Oh, sweetie."

 _:This is quite disturbing.:_ Cheshire said. Selena mentally agreed. Jo took out a wad of cash and handed it to Ed.

"We'll take it."

"Okay. Heh."

 **Xxx**

Dean cocked a gun. He and Sam was cleaning out theirs guns and loading them up. Selena was in the kitchen, looking through cabinets.

"I'll flip you for the sofa." Jo said. Dean looked at her.

"Does your mother even know you're here?" He asked.

"I told her I was going to Vegas."

"You think she's gonna buy that?"

"I'm not an idiot. I got Ash to lay a credit card trail all the way to the casinos."

"You shouldn't lie to your mom. You shouldn't be here." Jo's brow furrowed. She didn't know why Dean was this way.

"Well, I am, so untwist your boxers and deal with it." Selena came into the dining room as Dean's cellphone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?" He stilled as Ellen's voice came through.

" _Is she with you?"_ She asked, forgoing with the pleasantries.

"Oh, hi, Ellen." Jo looked at him as he moved away a few feet.

" _She left a note she's in Vegas. I don't believe it for a second."_ Jo went over to Dean, whispering low threats on not to reveal her location. The two whispered argued. _"Dean?"_

"I haven't seen her."

" _You sure about that?"_

"Yeah, I'm sure." Selena raised a brow, feeling amusement. Dean was digging himself into a grave. When Ellen finds out he lied, she'll kill him.

" _Well, please, if she shows up, you'll drag her butt back here, won't you?"_

"Absolutely."

" _Okay. Thanks, hon."_ Ellen hung up and Dean closed his phone. Jo grinned at him.

 **Xxx**

This place was built in 1924." Jo informed the siblings while looking at a blue print of the building. "I t was originally a warehouse, converted into apartments a few months ago."

"Yeah? What was here before 1924?" Dean asked, pacing behind Jo.

"Nothing. An empty field."

"So the most likely scenario – someone died bloody in the building, and now he's back and raising hell." Sam said, sitting next to Jo, looking a paper.

"I've already checked. In the past 82 years, zero violent deaths, unless you count a janitor who slipped on a wet floor. Would you sit down, please?" Dean looked at Jo, then walked over. He still didn't think Jo was ready for a hunt.

"So, have you checked the police report," Dean sat down. "Country death records?"

"Obituaries, mortuary reports, and seven other sources." Jo looked at Dean, somewhat annoyed. "I know what I'm doing."

"I think the jury's still out on that one." A beat of silence. "Would you put the knife down?" Sam decided to intervene before an argument broke out.

"Okay." He said. "So, uh, it's something else, then." While he spoke, Jo set the knife down. "Maybe some kind of cursed object that brought a spirit with it."

"We got to scan the whole building. Everywhere we can get go, right?"

"Right. So, you and me – we'll take the top two floors." Dean stood up, about to head to the door, but Jo thought differently.

"We'd move faster if we split up." She stood up, blocking Dean's path. Dean gave her a smirk.

"Oh, this isn't negotiable." Selena tuned out the conversation. Personally, she thought the arguments between Dean and Jo were getting old. They themselves were younger than Jo when they started hunting alone. No, she shouldn't have lied to her mother, but Selena could see she wanted to prove herself. Her gaze slid to Dean. He may deny it, but he was the same when he was young. Always eager to prove himself to John.

"Fine. Then we won't split up." Jo finally conceded.

"Okay, then. Sam and Selena, you'll check the lower floors." Sam nodded. "Let's go." The four left the apartment and got into the elevator. Sam and Selena got off first, and Sam took out his EMF, turning it on. They started walking down the hall.

"How long do you think they'll last before another argument starts?" Sam enquired.

"A while." Selena said, focusing her senses on any signs of a spirit. So far, she didn't detect anything. They scanned around a little more, but nothing. Deciding to go the next floor, Sam and Selena walk to the elevator when Selena paused. She sniffed the air, eyes narrowing. She followed the scent, looking down to see a vent.

"Selena?" She looked up at Sam. "Find something?" Eye still narrowed, she shook her head and resumed walking. The smell of chloroform still in her nose.

*TIME SKIP*

 _A figure, shrouded in shadows, approached the bed where a sleeping Selena and Sam lay. Yellow eyes looked down on the silver hair woman tenderly, hand reaching out, only to freeze as mad laughter reached his ears and a low, female voice that seemed to bounce around the room._

 _:"Will you walk into my parlor?" Said the Spider to the Fly. "Tis the prettiest little parlor you ever did spy.": The figure spun around, looking for the owner of the voice. :You, little fly, certainly didn't need any tempting.: The room suddenly melted away to reveal a night sky above him and a vast forest around him, snow covering the ground. Azazel narrowed his eyes, sensing a presence behind him and whirled around. He stilled, seeing a snow leopard sitting before him on a boulder jutting out of the ground. It's unnerving ear-to-ear grin showing off sharp teeth and the tip of its tail slowly swaying. Yellow slitted eyes piercing and watching. They stared at each other, yellow to yellow, neither blinking. Azazel felt intrigue. He's never come across anything like this before._

" _I'm guessing you are the one that was speaking a while ago?" He questioned. The feline's grin widen and she jumped off the boulder. It seemed to glide on the snow as it stalked towards the demon, circling him. Her eyes never leaving him._

 _:Correct.: The feline purred out. :You're bold, coming here when you know we want to kill you.:_

" _Thank you. I see myself as hard to kill, and with good reason."_

 _: Pity. I see you as prey.: Faster than he could see, the feline lunged at him, claws out, and pinned him to the ground, trying to bite his throat. Azazel threw the cat off him using his powers. She flipped, landing on her feet and disappeared. Azazel looked around warily for any signs of the cat, then hissed as three claw marks appeared on his back. Laughter rang out, bouncing from place to place. More claw marks appeared on his arm. Growling, he sent a wave of fire, which melted the snow around him, then retreated from Selena's mind. After he had left, Cheshire reappeared. She looked at the melted snow and with a flick of her tail, the snow was back. She licked the blood off her claws. :We got him.: A moment of silence, then Selena jumped down from where she was watching in the trees, landing next to Cheshire._

" _Good job." She praised, petting Cheshire, who let out a purr. Selena knew she would have to be even more careful from now on if the demon could get into her mind while she slept. She couldn't always rely on Cheshire to defend it from intruders. Turning, she and Cheshire disappeared into the forest. They need to do some work._

 **Xxx**

Azazel's eyes snapped open and he let out a rumbling growl. Feeling something wet on his back and arms, he looked to see the wounds that infernal feline made had transferred to the real world. His brow furrowed as the wounds healed. Who was she and why was she in Selena's mind? Was she a figment of imagination or something else? More importantly, was she a danger to his daughter?

 **Xxx**

Selena woke up from hours of making defenses in her mind and sat up, or at least, tried to sit up, but something was preventing her from doing that. Looking down, she saw arms around her, then she turned her head to see Sam. Ah, that's right. She bunked with Sam while Jo got the other room and Dean got the sofa. Cheshire chuckled and Selena let out a soft sigh. That can't be comfortable, what with her cold body temperature and jacket getting in the way. She disappeared and reappeared in front of the bed. Grabbing her bag, she left the room and went to the bathroom, doing her morning rituals. When she was done, she left the bathroom, pants changed, hair wet and towel around her shoulders. She noted that the sun was just beginning to rise as she paused to check up on Dean, adjusting him to a more comfortable position. Selena looked towards Jo's room, hearing she was still awake. She walked to the door and left the apartment.

 **Xxx**

The sound of sirens was what Dean woke up to. He groaned, turning his head to see Jo sitting at the table, twirling her knife. She looked up and smiled

"Morning, princess."

"Where are Sam and Selena?" Dean asked.

"Sam went to get coffee. I don't know where Selena is. Sam said she want there when he woke and I didn't see her when I got up." Dean sat up, groaning again as his back popped.

"Oh. My back." He stood up, stretching, then walked to the table. "How's you sleep on that big, soft bed?" Jo looked at him.

"I didn't. I've just been going over everything." Dean stared as she continued to twirl the knife, then grabbed his duffel bag. He took out a bigger knife and offered it to her.

"Here." Jo took the knife, bemused.

"What's this for?"

"It'll work a hell of a lot better than that little pigstick you've been twirling around." Jo handed him her knife and Dean examined it. His brow furrowed as he saw the initials W.A.H. engraved on the blade.

"William Anthony Harvelle." Jo said. Her father, Dean realized.

"I'm sorry. My mistake." They exhaled knives, silence falling over them.

"What do you – what do you remember about your dad?" Jo asked. "What's the first thing that pops into your head?" Dean glanced at her, silent. "Come on. Tell me."

"I was 6 or 7…" He sat down. "And, uh…he took me shooting for the first time. You know, bottles on a fence – that kind of thing. I bulls – eyed every one of them. And he would smile, like…I don't know."

"He must have been proud." Dean let out a soft chuckle.

"What about your dad?"

"I was still in pigtails when my dad died, but…I remember him coming home from a hunt. He's burst through that door like – like Steve McQueen or something. And he'd sweep me up in his arms, and I'd breathe in that old leather jacket of his. And my mom – who was sour and pissed from the minute he left – she started smiling again. And we were…we were a family. You know why I want to do the job? For him. It's my way of being close to him. Now, tell me, what's wrong with that?" Dean shook his head.

"Nothing." They looked over at the door as it opened, and Sam and Selena came in. "Where's the coffee?" Dean asked.

"There are cops outside." Sam said. "Another girl disappeared." Jo and Dean looked at each other. Den stood up , deciding he go get the details from the cops while Sam, Selena, and Jo stayed here to look over any clues. He left while the other three brought out newspaper clippings, the scalp and others things, setting them out on the table. After a while Dean came back and the three looked at him.

"Theresa Ellis – apartment 2-F. Her boyfriend reported her missing around dawn." He said, walked over to them.

"And her apartment?" Jo asked.

"Cracks all over the plaster – walls, ceiling. There's ectoplasm, too."

"Between that and the tuft of hair, I'd say the sucker's coming from the walls." Sam said.

"Yeah, but who is it? The buildings history's totally clean." Selena eyes landed on one of the photos on the table. It was a photo of the an empty lot, the place where the building was now. She looked at the building next to the lot and blinked. Oh. That explained things.

"Could it be a different building?" She questioned. Jo looked at the same photo and picked it up.

"Think your sister's onto something." Dean looked between the two woman.

"What do you mean?"

"Check this out." Jo handed the photo to Sam. He and Dean looked at it, but didn't see anything.

"An empty field?"

"It's where the building was built. Take a look at the one next door. The windows." The windows on the building had bars on them. And the only building to have bars like that on it would be…

"We're next door to a prison." Dean concluded.

 **Xxx**

"Thanks, Ash. Oh, and if you breathe a word of this to my mom – that's right. I will. With pliers." Jo hung up and walked over to the siblings, holding up a photo of the prison. "Okay. Moyamensing Prison – built in 1835, torn down in 1963. And get this, they used to execute people by hanging them in the empty field next door."

"Well, then, we need a list of all the people executed there." Sam said. Jo smiled.

"Ash's already on it." Twenty minutes later, they were looking at a list of names on Sam's laptop in disbelief.

"157 names?"

"We got to narrow that down."

"Yeah."

"Or else we're gonna be digging up a hell of a lot of stiffs." Sam paused in his scrolling as he saw a name and clicked on it.

"Herman Webster Mudgett?" The name sounded familiar to him.

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't that H. ' real name?"

"You got to be kidding me." Dean sat down and turned Sam's laptop towards him. He searched up H.H. Holmes. He clicked on a result, bringing up a newspaper article on Holmes execution. "Yep. Holmes was executed at Moyamensing May 7, 1896."

"H. himself." Sam grinned. "Come on. I mean, what are the odds."

"Who is this guy?" Jo asked.

"The term "multi-murderer"-they coined it to describe Holmes. He was America's first serial killer before anybody knew what a serial killer was."

"He confessed to 27 murders, but some put the death toll at over 100."

"And his choice victims were pretty, petite blonds." Selena finished, looking at Jo. Her voice was as cold as always, but on the inside, her excitement had reignited ay the discovery of _the_ H. ' spirit. The Torture Doctor. No wonder she smelled chloroform from the vents. Her hand twitched in the confines of her bound sleeves and for a second her vision was filled with red. Her canines ached to rip and rear into flesh while her stomach clenched with hunger. She could feel Cheshire pacing, restlessly in her mind.

"Yeah. He, uh, used chloroform to kill them, which is what I smelled in the hallway last night. At his place, cops found human remains, bone fragments, and long locks of bloody blond hair." Dean looked at Jo. "Boy, he sure knew how to pick them."

"Well, we just find the bones, salt them, and burn them, right?"

"It's not that easy. His body is buried in town, but it's encased in a couple tons of concrete." Jo gained a confused look.

"What? Why?"

"The story goes that he didn't want anybody mutilating his corpse cause, you know, it's what he used to do."

"You know something?" Sam let out a breath and took back his laptop. "We might have an even bigger problem than that."

"How does this get bigger?" Sam typed some things into the laptop.

"Holmes built an apartment building in Chicago. They called it The Murder Castle." Sam showed her a photo of the building. "The whole place was a death factory. They had trap doors, acid vats, quicklime pits. He built these secret chambers…inside the walls. He'd lock his victims in, kept them alive for days. Some, he'd suffocate. Others, he'd let starve to death."

"So Theresa could still be alive. She could be inside these walls."

"We need sledgehammers, crowbars." Dean said, standing up. "We got to smash these walls anywhere thick enough to hide a girl."

*TIME SKIP*

Dean traveled into the hole they made, Jo following behind. Flashlights making it easier to see.

"Okay." Jo said, on the phone with Sam. "Follow us after you check the southeast wall." She then hunt up and looked at Dean. "Sam's almost done with the first floor. He hasn't found jack squat."

"Hmm. And Selena?" Dean asked.

"Haven't called her yet."

 **Xxx**

Selena walked through the space in the walls, arms unbound. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out, putting it up to her ear.

"Hn."

" _Selena, find anything?"_

"No. I am nearly done."

" _Ok. Follow after you check the north wall."_

"Hn." Selena lowered the phone just as Jo hung up, putting it back in her pocket. Selena started walking faster. She must hurry. She didn't know if Holmes was a patient hunter or not, but she had a feeling he'd strike sooner, rather than later. After all, wouldn't you be impatient and eager if your preferred target was dangling in front of you?

 **Xxx**

Jo squeezed into the narrow space she and Dean came across. And since Dean was too big, she volunteered to go in.

" _Where are you?"_ Dean asked from her phone.

"By the north wall." Jo replied. She came to an air duct and began climbing down. "I'm heading down some kind of air duct."

" _No, no, no, no. Stay up here."_

"We got to find this girl, don't we? I'm okay."

" _All right. I'm heading to you."_ Dean exited the hole, heading towards the stairs. Jo jumped down to the floor, continuing on. She then entered another narrow space, but paused when she heard a liquid sound. Turning, she shined her flight on the wall and saw ectoplasm dripping out.

"Oh, God." Jo breathed out, frightened.

"What is it?" Dean asked, but he got no reply. "Jo? Jo!" He heard Jo scream and rushed down the rest of the stairs to the level below. Stopping at the wall where Jo said she was, he began hammering into it. When he got to the space between the walls, he shined a flashlight in it, looking for Jo. His eyes were caught by a object on the ground. It was Jo's cellphone. Alarmed, he called for her. "Jo?! Jo!"

 **Xxx**

Dean hurried down the hallway, not really paying attention as he turned a corner and ran into Sam and Selena. He looked at them.

"He got Jo." Dean said.

"What? How's that happen?" Sam asked as they began walking to the apartment.

"I wasn't with her. I left her alone. Damn it!" Dean felt guilty. He shouldn't have let Jo join the case. He should've sent her home.

"Hey, look, we'll find her, all right?"

"Where?"

"Inside the walls."

"We were inside the walls all night. None of the other girls are there. She won't be, either." They entered the apartment, going over to the table.

"Look, take a beat and think about this. Maybe we got Holmes' M.O. wrong."

"Well, we better friggin' think fast." Dean reached into his pocket as his phone rang and took it out. He answered it and put it up to his ear. "Yeah?"

" _You lied to me. She's there."_ It was Ellen and she did not sound happy.

"Ellen."

" _Ash told me everything. The man's a genius, but he folds like a cheap suit. Now, you put my damn daughter on the phone."_

"She's gonna have to call you back. She's, uh, taking care of feminine business."

" _Yeah, right. Where is she?"_ Dean was silent. _"Where is she?!"_

"Look, we'll get her back."

" _Get her back? Back from what?"_

"The spirit we're hunting – it took her."

" _Oh, my God."_

"She'll be okay. I promise."

" _You promise? That is not the first time I've heard that from a Winchester."_

"What?"

" _If anything happens to her-"_

"It won't. I won't let it. Ellen, I'm sorry. I really am."

" _I'm taking the first flight out. I'll be there in a few hours."_ Dean lowered his phone when Ellen hung up.

"Damn it." He walked to the table.

"Don't beat yourself up, Dean." Sam said, trying to comfort him. "There's nothing you could've done." But Dean wasn't in the mood for any comfort.

"Tell me you got something."

"uh, maybe." He moved some stuff so the blue print of the building was visible. "If you look at the layout of the Holmes Murder Castle, there's other torture chambers inside the walls, right?"

"Right."

"But there's one we haven't considered yet – the one in his basement."

"This building doesn't have a basement."

"You're right. It's doesn't. But I noticed this." Sam pointed to a spot on the blue print. "Beneath the foundation, it looks like a part of an old sewer system. It hasn't been used for-" Dean cut Sam off.

"Let's go." Dean grabbed his coat and headed for the door. Sam and Selena followed after him, and they left the apartment.

 **Xxx**

 _:Tell me, Selena, what do you think the bar herbivore's chances of survival are?:_ Cheshire asked Selena as she and her brothers were walking in an alleyway. Sam was using a meter detector and Dean had a shovel.

' _Very low if we don't hurry.'_ Selena replied. The siblings turned a corner, coming to a field. They walked to the middle of the field and the metal detector beeped.

"Here." Dean began digging. He dug until he hit metal, then threw the shovel aside. He and Sam cleared away the rest of the dirt with their hands, then when that was done, they grabbed the handles to the sewer hatch and opened it. Selena's nose wrinkled at the smell of sewage wafting up. Dean handed Sam and Selena shotguns, then picked one up for himself. Turning on their flashlights, the siblings headed down into the manhole. The tunnels were so small, they had to crawl. As they crawled, Selena began to hear two racing heartbeats, then a loud shout. They came across an opening into a bigger tunnel and crawled out. Selena could hear the heartbeats clearer now and recognized Jo's scent. Walking down the tunnel, the siblings came to a gate and saw Holmes with his hand in a metal box of some sort. Sam and Dean put their shotguns in the holes of the gate, then Dean yelled.

"Hey!" Holmes turned to them, only to get blasts full of rock salt to his gut, knocking him away and making him disappear. Dean opened the gate and they entered the chamber. "Jo!"

"I'm here." Jo said. Dean grabbed a pipe and used it to break the latches on the box Jo was in. Sam, meanwhile was checking out the other boxes and saw decayed bodies in some. He went over to the box Teresa was in.

"Hey." He said. "I'm gonna get you out of here, all right?"

"Sam!" Sam turned to Dean, who handed him the pipe. They got Jo and Teresa out. Selena was tense, daggers ready incase Holmes came back.

"Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back." Jo said.

"Actually, I don't think you're leaving here just yet." Dean said. Jo looked at him.

"What?"

"Remember when I said you being bait was a bad plan? Now it's kind of the only one we got."

*TIME SKIP*

Jo sat in the middle of the chamber, breathing steadily to try to calm her nerves. She heard heavy breathing, then Holmes materialized behind her. She knew he was there, but she didn't want to give anything away. Holmes started slowly approaching her and Jo closed her eyes. When Holmes was just behind her, there was a shout.

"Now!" Then shots were fired by Sam and Dean, real sing sat from the ceiling that formed a perfect circle around Holmes. Jo had moved away when Dean shouted and got out of the chamber, then Dean closed the door. Holmes screamed, seeing he was trapped with no way out. Selena didn't feel any remorse, but she wondered if that's how she'll be when she dies, become an angry spirt and keep on killing until eventually, someone – another hunter maybe – put her down.

"Scream all you want! There's no way you're stepping over that salt!" Holmes just continued to scream. They returned to the surface. Sam, Jo, and Selena were waiting for Dean to return. He had told them to wait cause he had to pick up something.

"So…" Sam started. "Is this job as glorious as you thought it would be?" Jo looked at him.

"Well, except for the pee – your – pants terror, yeah." She replied. "But that Teresa girl's gonna live cause of us. It's worth it, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Jo looked down at the hole.

"Hey, what if somebody finds that sewer down there or a storm washes the salt away?" She asked.

"Both very fine points, which is why we're waiting here." Sam replied.

"For what?" There was a beeping sound and they looked over to see a cement truck backing up towards them. Jo looked at Sam, who smiled.

"That." When the truck was close enough, Sam held up a hand. "Ho!" Dean parked the truck and got out, walking around to help Sam with positioning the true over the hole.

"You ripped off a cement truck?" Dean looked at Jo.

"I'll give it back." He said, smirking. He went over to the lever and pulled it down. Cement started coming out of the truck, falling into the hole. "Well, that ought to keep him down there till Hell freezes over."

 **Xxx**

The silence in the car was deafening as they drove back to the roadhouse. Nobody speaking for fear of unleashing Ellen's wrath. Dean glanced at her.

"Well, you – you really weren't kidding about flying out, were you?" Dean asked, trying to ease the tension. But it didn't to work as Ellen was staring ahead silently. Jo and Sam exchanged looks. "How about we listen to some music?" He turned on the radio and "Cold as Ice" came on. Ellen turned it off., putting the car back into silence. "This is gonna be a long drive." When they got to the roadhouse the next morning, they exited the car. Ellen grabbed Jo by her arm and led her into the roadhouse, the siblings following.

"Ellen…" Dean began. Ellen and Jo turned to him. "It was my fault, okay? I lied to you, and I'm sorry. But Jo did good out there. I think her dad would be proud." The spicy tint in Ellen's scent increased, along with the scent of sadness.

"Don't you dare say that – not you." She said. "I need a moment with my daughter-alone." The siblings understood and left. Though, Selena could still hear the conversation as they walked back to the Impala and leaned on it.

"You're angry. I understand." Jo said.

"Angry? Angry doesn't begin to touch it!" Ellen said. Jo set her bag down on the bar and turned to Ellen.

"Let's just think about this. Everything's okay. I'm alive."

"Not after I'm through with you!"

"Is this about me hunting or something else?"

"You let those boys use you as bait."

"They were right there. They were backing me up the whole time."

" _That_ is why t you do not have the sense to do this job. You're trusting your life to them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Like father, like son. That's what I'm talking about." Ellen's voice broke and she looked away, eyes shining with tears. Jo stared at her, confused.

"John? I though you and John were friends."

"Yeah, we were. I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Mom…" Ellen looked at Jo. "What aren't you telling me?" And that's when Selena tuned out their conversation. She had heard enough to piece together why Ellen was mad. And why John never told them about her. Few minutes later, Jo stormed out of the roadhouse, not looking at them as she walked off. Dean went after her.

"That bad, huh?" He asked.

"Not right now." Jo said. Dean came up beside her.

"What happened? Hey, talk to me" He put a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away, turning to face him.

"Get off me!" Dean's brow furrowed.

"Sorry. I'll see you around." He turned, heading back to the car. He stopped when Jo called him and turned.

"Dean…" She walked up to him. "Turns out my dad had a partner on his last hunt. Funny, he usually worked alone. This guy did, too. But I guess my father figured he could trust him." She let out a bitter laugh. "A mistake. The guy screwed up, got my dad killed."

"What does this have-"

"It was your father, Dean."

"What?"

"Why do you think John never came back, never told you about us? Cause he couldn't look my mom in the eye after that, that's why."

"Jo-"

"Just – just get out of here. Please, just leave." Jo then turned and walked away, leaving Dean to deal with this new revelation.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry for long wait. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

"We'll make sure your brother goes away for a long time, Selena." The officer sitting across from Selena said. Selena stayed silent. On the inside, she was chuckling at the pathetic attempts at convincing her to sell out her own brother. The officers had taken her and Sam into custody after they caught Dean, putting them into separate rooms. She smirked as the smell of nervousness entered the herbivore's scent as she stared at him. She tuned him out, falling into a memory.

 _Cold blue eyes tried to stared into her eyes, but was obstructed by silver gray hair. The silence in the diull grey room was tense and neither occupants were moving._

" _I have to say Detective, bravo on the daring rescue of dear agent McDavid. I'd knew you could do it." Alex said, a smile on her face-not that could anybody see it._

" _Cut the crap, Cheshire. You let me win. Why?" Her omnivore asked. She shrugged._

" _Entertainment. You played the game spectacularly, by the way."_

" _Four officers and three civilians died during your little "game". Including my partner." A giggle._

" _I know. That's what made it fun. As for your partner…he was there at the wrong time."_

" _You think this funny, don't you? It won't be so funny when your electrocuted with 2,000 volts. Henry had a wife and a 6 year old girl. Why did you kill him?"_

" _Tell me something, Detective…have you ever had a really bad day?"_

" _Once or twice."_

" _Then you know that even one little poke is all it takes to unleash your anger. And when your anger is all spent out, don't you feel good?" She grinned. Her omnivore's eye narrowed slightly, then his expression turned blank._

" _I've been wondering, Cheshire. Why did you save me back then? Why not let Cade kill me?" Alex went silent for a while. She knew this question would come up sooner or later._

" _I would be disappointed if the fun between us ended so soon. And..." She leaned forward, paying no mind to the cuffs that tied her to the table. "I don't like it when somebody touches what's mine." Her head tilted, hair moving to the side and giving him a quick glimpse of her eyes where she knew only madness reigned. She inwardly smirked, laughter at the back of her mind._

Selena came out of her memories to see that the herbivore was still talking. She cut him off.

"If you think I will betray my brother, then you are a fool. Leave me. And come back when you something more than petty threats and fake smiles." Selena looked away, a clear dismissal. The officer gritted his teeth and stood up, walking out of the room in anger.

 **Xxx**

Sam looked towards the door as it opened and a blond haired, middle aged woman came in the room. She was carrying a cup of coffee and a folder. He turned to her.

"Thought you might be thirsty." The woman said, setting the coffee down on the table.

"Okay, so you're the good cop. Where's the bad cop?" Sam questioned.

"He's with your brother."

"Okay. And you're holding us why?"

"He's being held on suspicion of murder. And you and your sister, we'll see." Sam inwardly cursed. He didn't even think that the shape shifters actions would come back to haunt them and now they had to deal with it.

"Murder?" He asked, incredulously. The woman wasn't fooled in the slightest.

"You sound genuinely surprised. Or are you that good of an actor?" She asked.

"Who is he supposed to have murdered?"

"We'll get around to that."

"You can't just hold us here without formal charges."

"Actually, we can for to hours. But you, being a pre-law student, would know that. I know all about you and Selena, Sam." She opened the folder and started reading from it. "She's 24. And you're 23. No job, no home address. Your mother died in when you were a baby. Your father's whereabouts are unknown. And then there's the case of your brother, Dean, who's demise was, well, just a bit exaggerated." She looked at him. "Feel free to jump in whenever you like." Sam was silent as he leaned on the wall, arms crossed. "Shy? No problem. I'll keep going. Your family moved around a lot when you were a kid. Despite that, you were a straight A student. Got into Stanford with a full ride." She closed the folder and turned to Sam. "Then about year ago, there was a fire in your apartment. One fatality – Jessica Moore, your girlfriend. After she died, you fell off the grid, left behind everything."

"I needed some time off…to deal." Sam said. "So I'm taking a road trip with my brother and sister."

"How's that going for you?"

"Great. I mean…" Sam pulled up a chair to the table, taking a seat. "We saw the second largest ball of twine in the continental U.S. Awesome." The woman walked around the table to Sam and put her hands on the table, leaning.

"We ran Dean's fingerprints in IAFIS. Got over a dozen possible hits."

"Possible" hits, which makes them worthless."

"But makes you wonder, what are we gonna find where we run you or Selena's prints." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, well, uh…you be sure to let me know, all right?" He pointed to the coffee. "May I?"

"Please."

"Great." Sam picked up the coffee, brining it up to his nose to sniff it – just in case – and then took a sip.

"Sam, you seem like a good kid. It's not your or Selena's fault Dean's your brother. We can't pick our family. Right now detectives in St. Louis are exhumed a corpse. They're trying to figure out how your brother faked his own death after torturing all this young women. Dean's a bad guy. His life is over. Yours doesn't have to be." Sam looked at her in disbelief.

"You want me to turn against my own brother?"

"No. We already caught him cold, red handed at the Karen Giles murder scene. We just need you to fill in the missing pieces."

"Why would I do that?" The woman walked back around the table and took a seat across from Sam.

"Because I can talk to the D.A., make a deal for you and Selena. You two can get on with your lives. Dean's as good as gone." Sam was silent. This could probably work out in their favor. Tell the detective the story and hopefully she would see that Dean couldn't have killed anyone. He made his decision.

 **Xxx**

 _:I have lakes but no water, no cars but I have streets; many places and borders, but I'm one piece. What am I?:_ Cheshire asked. Selena thought it over. The object has lakes but no water, streets but no cars, and many boarders and places. It's in one piece. Hm…

' _A map.'_

 _:Correct. Now, what are we going to do about this case?:_

' _We can't do anything unless we get out of here, but we can, however, go over the clues we have so far.'_ Selena entered her mindscape and sat down on the floor, Cheshire laying down and curling around her. She wrote out the word 'danashulps' on the floor. The two scrutinized the word. Dean and Sam thought it was a name when they found it written in Giles' office. Selena tilted her head and wrote the name again, but the letters arranged differently.

 _:An anagram?:_

"Maybe." She arranged the letters again, trying to figure out what the name could mean. Was it a name of a place, person, or just gibberish ramblings of a possible ghost? After a few more tries, she stopped and leaned against Cheshire, staring at the name. She needed more clues, a pencil and paper.

 **Xxx**

"Now, we have an eyewitness," The woman began, irritated after hearing Sam's story. She thought he was lying. "Someone who saw three people fitting you, your sister, and your brother's description breaking into Giles' office."

"Ok, look," Sam said. "Karen called us later. Said there was some stuff she wanted from Tony's office, but the police weren't letting her in. Like a picture of the two if them in Paris and some other stuff. It was wrong to enter a crime scene, but she gave us the key.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Dean picked the lock to the office and the three entered it, ducking under the police tape. Walking further into the office, Sam looked over and shined his flashlight to see blood stains on the floor by the wall._

" _Hey." He said, grabbing Dean and Selena's attention. They followed his gaze and saw the bloodstains. "Anthony Giles' body was found right about here." Sam read from a medical report. "Throat slit so deep, part of his spinal cord was visible." Dean whistled._

" _What do you think? Vengeful spirit? Underline vengeful?" He asked._

" _Maybe." They walked behind Giles' desk. "He did see that woman at the foot of his bed." Dean picked up a paper off the desk._

" _Look at this." He handed the paper to Sam. He and Selena looked at the paper to see the word 'danashulps' covering the whole page over and over again._

" _Danashulps. What's that, a name?" Sam asked. Dean had walked over to a printer while Sam and Selena were looking at papers, and picked up a piece of paper with the name 'danashulps' repeated all over it, just like the first paper._

" _I don't know, buts it's everywhere." Dean replied. "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." He laughed at his little joke. Selena tapped Sam on the shoulder and pointed at a spot on the table. Sam looked at the spot and shined his flashlight on it. Seeing something, he breathed on the table, fogging the table so the word was visible. His brows raise as the two saw the word 'danashulps' on the table. Dean seeing Sam's expression, came over to them._

" _Wow." Sam said. He chuckled. "I'd say we've officially crossed over into weird._

" _Maybe Giles knew her."_

" _Maybe it's the name of our pale, red-eyed mystery girl."_

" _Well…" Dean threw down a stack of files onto the table in the other room. "Let's see what we can see." Over the next few hours they looked through files and papers to find any evidence of a Dana Shulps. Dean sighed as he closed a drawer to a filing cabinet. He turned to Sam who was seated at the desk, on the computer._

" _There's not a single mention of a Dana Shulps anywhere." He said. "There's not a D. Shulps or any kind of Shulps."_

" _Great." Sam said, dryly._

" _What do you and Selena got?"_

" _Nothing. No Dana Shulps has ever lived or died in Baltimore in the last 50 years at least." Dean looked at Selena and she shook her head. She didn't find anything either._

" _So, what now?"_

" _Well, I think I'm pretty close to cracking Giles' password. Maybe there's something in his files."_

" _By close you mean…"_

" _30 minutes maybe." Dean checked his watch, then let his arm flop down by his side._

" _Awesome. So, I guess me and Selena just get to hang out." He sat down in the chair in front of the desk and Selena leaned on the doorframe. "That's awesome." Dean fell silent and the only sound in the office was the clacking of keys as Sam typed. Quickly growing bored, Dean started making noises with his mouth._

" _Dude, seriously." Sam said, annoyed._

" _I'm gonna go talk to Karen again. See if she knows anything about this Dana Shulps, huh?" Den stood up, heading to the door._

" _Great."_

" _Keep going, sparky."_

 _*Flashback End*_

"Then Dean went back to Karen place to check up on her. I mean, you know, she had been pretty upset earlier." Sam said.

"Why didn't you or Selena go with him?" The woman questioned.

"Me and Selena just went back to the motel. How did you know we were there, by the way?"

"We found the motel matchbook on your brother when we arrested him." She showed him the matchbook before throwing it on the table. "Let's quit fooling around. You and Selena were with your brother the whole time you were in Baltimore. Why separate now? Because your brother left you two to go murder Karen."

"He didn't kill anyone." The woman slammed a hand down on the table.

"I heard the 911 call! Karen was terrified! She said someone was in the house."

 **Xxx**

Pete looked over to the door as it opened and his partner, Diana walked into the room, looking through the two way mirror at Dean.

"You getting anywhere with him?" She asked.

"No. Just a lot of wiseass remarks." Pete replied. "You?"

"Sam's story matched Dean's to the last detail. And Selena won't even talk." Pete stood up, grabbing his coat.

"Yeah, well, these guys are good. I'll give them that." He opened the door and Diana walked, him following her.

"If we don't get Sam and Selena to flip, we have nothing but a lot of circumstantial evidence."

"We got Dean at the crime scene with blood on his hands. Juries have convicted for less."

"Yeah, but, I mean, where is the murder weapon? What's the motive? You talk about reasonable doubt." The two stopped and Peter turned to Diana.

"Diana…"He gently grabbed her chin, tilting her head up slightly. "Do you have reason al doubt?" He let go of her chin when a cop passed by. "We keep leaning on these guys, one of them will tumble. And don't forget about St. Louis. I'm telling you, this Dean guy is our guy." They resumed walking.

"I know Tony Giles was a friend of yours."

"Yeah, he was. He was a good friend."

"I know you want to clean this mess quick, but come on. Tony knew a lot of criminal types. Maybe we just-"

"Criminal types?" Pete laughed. "He was a defense lawyer, for God's sake. Of course he knew criminal types."

"Okay. All right. Let's get back at them."

"No. You know what? Let them stew in their juices for a bit." Pete and Diana leaned against a vending machine and Pete glanced around before looking at Diana. "Come here." Diana smiled and leaned in closer to him. They kissed, then broke apart. She smiled again and walked away. Meanwhile, the siblings were trying to figure out the meaning behind Dana Shulps. Sam and Dean thought it could be an anagram. Until Dean's train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked over as it opened and man peered in.

"Mr. Winchester?" The man asked. Dean, though confused, answered.

"Yeah." The man came in, closing the door behind him.

"I'm Jeff Crouse. I'm with the Public Defender's Office. I'm your lawyer."

"Oh, thank God. I'm saved." Jeff took a seat, setting his briefcase down on the table. "Hey. Can I, uh, steal a pen from you and some paper?

"Sure." Jeff took a pen from his jacket and setting it on the table, then opening his briefcase while Dean picked up the pen. "Well, the police haven't found a weapon yet," He took a pad of paper and gave it to Dean. "So that's good. But, uh, they got your prints and blood on your hands literally." Dean wasn't listening, to preoccupied with figuring out anagrams for Dana Shulps. "And with police records, uh…"Jeff noticed that Dean wasn't paying attention. "Mr. Winchester, what are you doing?"

"I think it's an anagram." Dean replied.

"A what?"

"An anagram. Same letters, different words."

"Uh…"

"Could you do me a favor? See if you recognize any of these words-"Dean slid the pad over to the lawyer. "Local names, places, anything like that." Jeff stared at him, a little dubious at how blasé Dean's attitude to situation was.

"Do you understand how serious these charges are?"

"I'm handcuffed to a table. Yeah. I get it. Humor me. Take a quick look." Jeff sighed and looked at the paper.

"Well, S-U-P? I don't know about that, but…" He slid the pad back to Dean. " AshLand is a street name. It's not far from here."

"Street?" Dean questioned., then ripped the paper off and writing on a new piece.

"Let's start with where you were the night Anthony Giles died."

"Can you get in to see my brother and sister?"

"Mr. Winchester…you could be facing the death penalty here." Dean looked at him.

"Hey, thanks for the law review, Matlock." He ripped the paper off and folded it in half. "But if you want to help me…"Then he held it out to Jeff. "I need you to see my brother and sister.

 **Xxx**

Selena looked away from the window as the door opened and Jeff came in. Her nose twitched, catching Dean's scent on the man.

"You've talked with my brother, I presume?" She enquired as Jeff took a seat across from her, setting his briefcase on the table. "And don't bother getting too comfortable. This conversation will be brief."

"Uh…your brother wanted me to show you this." He took the paper from his pocket and handed it to her. Selena unfolded the paper and read the note.

 _Hilts-_

 _It's a street. AshLand._

 _-McQueen_

She smirked and refolded the note, handing back to the lawyer.

"Thank you, Matlock. You can go to Sam now." Jeff stood up, picked up his briefcase and left the room. He walked to the room where Sam was being held and entered it.

"Mr. Winchester. My name is Jeff and I'm your brother's lawyer. He wanted me to give you this." He handed the note to Sam. Sam read the note, the folded it. "I hope that was meaningful. But I'd like to discuss your case now." Sam gestured to the chair.

"Sure thing, Matlock." Sam said.

"You three really are siblings, aren't you?" Jeff asked, rhetorically as he sat down. "Now…He opened his briefcase and took out a pad and pen. "As you know, the D.A. might be interested in-" Jeff was cut off by a knock on the door. The two looked at it as it opened and Diana came in.

"We need you with the other one." She said. The lawyer closed his briefcase and stood up, quickly following after Diana.

 **Xxx**

In the interrogation room, officers piled into the observing area. Pete and two officers were in the room with Dean, one setting up a camera, the other standing guard. The door opened, Diana and Jeff coming into the room.

"Councilor." Pete greeted. "Your boy decided to confess." Jeff walked over to Dean.

"Mr. Winchester, I would advise against that strongly." He said.

"Talk directly into the camera. Start by stating your name for the record." Dean cleared his throat.

"My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. And I did not kill anyone, but I know who did – or rather what did. Of course, it can't be sure because out investigation was interrupted. But our working theory is that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit."

"Excuse me?" Diana asked. Dean looked at her. He could see that she and the man didn't believe him. But like that'll discourage him from talking.

"You know, Casper the bloodthirsty ghost. Tony Giles saw it. I'll bet you cash money Karen did, too. See, the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason, it's trying to tell us something. But communication across the veil ain't easy. And some spirits, they get things jumbled. You remember "Redrum". Same concepts. You know, it could be word fragments. Other times…"Dean took out the paper with the anagrams and held it up so the camera could see it. "It's anagrams. At first we thought this was a name – Dana Shulps." Unnoticed by Dean, a flash of shock went through Diana. That's was the name that was on her computer before it vanished. "But now we think it's a street – Ashland. Whatever's going on, I'm betting it started there." Dean finished, giving the camera a grin.

"You arrogant bastard." Pete said, angry. "Tony and Karen were good people, and you're making jokes." Dean looked at him.

"I'm not joking, punch." Pete walked around the table to Dean.

"You murdered them in cold blood just like that girl in St. Louis." That reminded Dean, and he looked back at the camera.

"Oh, yeah, that wasn't me, either. That was a shapeshifter the only looked like me." Dean was grabbed out of his chair by Pete and pressed against the wall.

"Pete, that's enough!" Diana went over to the two.

"You asked to the truth." Dean said, calmly. After a moment, Pete released him and walked to the door.

"Lock his ass up." The police officer turned Dean around and cuffed him while Pete walked out of the room. Dean had a small smirk on his face, knowing his brother and sister already flown the coop. A fact which Pete and Diana found out when they went to check on the other siblings.

"What the hell?" Pete said when they got to Sam's room. The window was open and the blinds were halfway up. "Where is he?" He went over to the window and looked out, but he didn't see any sign of Sam. He and Diana looked to the door when a police office came running him.

"The sister. She's gone."

"What? How?" The officer shook his head. He didn't know. There were no signs of exits and nobody saw her leave. Diana noticed a piece of paper on those two he able and picked it up. "How they'd do it. The fire escapes way-"He cut himself off, seeing the paper and Diana glance at him. "What?"

"These three." She handed the paper to him, tone holding exasperation and amusement. Pete read the note and then looked at Diana.

"Hilts and McQueen? What is that?" He asked.

"Hilts is Steve McQueen's character in the "The Great Escape." She explained. Pete crumbled the note, scoffing.

*TIME SKIP*

 _:So we know the place of death, but now have to identify the spirit.:_ Cheshire commented while Sam and Selena were researching girls that died of went missing in Ashland street. The two had met up after their escape and relocated to a new motel. Selena was looking at pictures of the girls and she separated the blond haired ones from the rest, spreading them out and examining them with a thoughtful look. The only clue to the identity of the spirt was that she had blond hair. It will be hard to identify her if they don't find a witness and soon. Dean's freedom was at stake. She frowned when she heard a somewhat fast beating heart approaching their room and looked towards the door. Sam looked up from his papers at her, noticing her movement.

"Selena, what-" He was cut off by a knock on the door. Glancing at Selena confused, he stood up and crossed the room to the door, opening it to reveal Diana. She swallowed.

"Your brother said to come to you." She said. Sam stepped aside, letting her in. Selena's head tilted as she caught sight of bruises around her wrists.

"Where did you get those bruises on your wrists?" Selena questioned. Diana looked at her, then glanced at her wrists, fear spiking her scent. Sam closed he door and walked over to Diana.

"I, uh…The spirit." Sam stepped in front of her and gestured to her wrists.

"May I?" He asked. Diana held up her wrists, showing him the bruises. He took hold of her hands gently and looked at them. "These showed up after you saw it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"All right. You're gonna have to tell me exactly what you saw."

"You know, I must be losing my mind." She moved away from Sam, looking between him and Selena. "You two are fugitives. I should be arresting you."

"True, but then you'd die." Selena said bluntly. "You need our help." Diana went silent at Selena's words, then she nodded.

"Okay. Great." Sam sat on the edge of the dresser. "Now, the spirit, what did it look like?"

"She was, um, really pale…and her throat was cut. And her eyes, they were like this deep, dark red. It appeared like she was trying to talk to me, but she couldn't. It was just…a lot of blood." A little overwhelmed, Diana sat down on the bed. Sam got an idea and glanced at Selena.

"You know what? Here." He stood up, walking over to his laptop with Diana following. "We've been researching every girl who has ever died or gone missing from Ashland Street." He sat down and picked up a stack of pictures.

"How did you get those?" Diana asked, gaping in disbelief. "Those are from crime scenes and booking photos." Sam gave a small smirk.

"You have your job. I have mine. Selena, could you hand me those other pictures?" Selena nodded and gave him the pictures. "Here. I need you to look through these." Sam handed the pictured to Diana. "Tell me if you recognize anyone." Diana sat down on the bed near him and began to go through the pictures. She shook her head at the first two, then stilled at the third picture and looked up at the two siblings.

"This is her." She showed them the picture. It was a mug shot of a blond haired woman, glaring at the camera. "I'm sure of it." Diana gave the photo back to Sam and he looked at it.

"Claire Becker? 28 years old. Disappeared about 8 or 9 months ago."

"But I don't even know her. Why would she come after me?" Diana asked.

"Perhaps you know someone she was close to." Selena suggested.

"And before her death, she was arrested twice for dealing heroin. You ever work Narcotics?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, Pete and I did before Homicide." Sam held up the mug shot. "You ever bust her?" Diana shook her head.

"Not that I remember." Sam set down the photo, then looked at Claire's police report.

"Says here she was last seen entering 2911 Ashland Street. Police searched the place, didn't find anything." He handed the report to Diana. "Guess we check it out ourselves, see if we can find her body." Sam and Selena stood up. Diana stared at them wide eyed, then stood up.

"What?"

"Well, we got to salt and burn her bones. It's the only way to put her spirit to rest."

"Of course it is."

 **Xxx**

So, what exactly are we looking for?" Diana asked as they walked around the abandon building Clair was last seen at. Selena resisted the urge to sneeze with all the dust around.

"I'll let you know when we find it." Sam replied. Using his flashlight, he looked around and noticed stairs going up. He walked over to the stairs and began heading up them to check out the top area. Diana, seeing that Selena had disappeared somewhere, decided to explore more of the building. The building was silent as she walked. Something fell and she turned, startled. Seeing that there was nothing, turned around to continue, only to gasp at the spirit of Clair standing there. The spirit teleported in front of her and Diana started backing away as it started trying to talk, but only groans and choking sounds came out.

"Sam! Selena!" Sam, hearing her cries, came rushing down the stairs. Selena hurried towards her voice. The spirt raisdd an arm, reaching out to Diana as it approached her. "Sam! Selena!" By the time the two made it to her, the spirt was already gone.

"Hey, I'm here." Sam said. "What is it? What happened?" Diana breathed heavily.

"Claire. She was here." Selena narrowed her eyes, noticing a window with some letters on it. They looked familiar. Sam shined his light in the area where Diana saw Claire.

"Did she attack you?"

"No. No, she was just reaching out to me. She was over there by the window." The three went over to the window and Diana tried to move the shelf that was blocking it. Diana glanced at Sam. "Here, help me move this."

"All right." Sam grabbed the shelf and together, the two moved it away from the window, revealing the rest of the letters. Ashland and SUP

"Our little mystery word." Sam turned and saw the word reflected on the wall behind them.

"Now the extra letters make sense." He took out his EMF meter, turning it one. Diana looked at the meter curiously.

"What is that?" She asked, following Sam and Selena as they started walking towards the wall.

"Spirits and certain remains give off electromagnetic frequencies." Sam explained.

"So, if Claire's body was here, that would indicate that?"

"Yeah. Well, that's the theory." Once they were in front of the wall, the meter went off. It seems Claire's body was here. Sam put away the EMF and went to find something to break the wall with. He came back a few seconds later with a crowbar and started breaking down the wall. He set down the crowbar and shined his flashlight into the hole.

' _Why would a spirit – a vengeful spirit at that – lead us to it's remains?'_ Selena thought to herself. _'Unless…it isn't vengeful. But, no, it killed two people already.'_ Her gaze fell on Diana. The spirit specifically showed itself to her and pointed out where it's body was to her. Was it a warning?

"You know, this is bothering me." Sam sad as he broke down the wall, Diana shining light to help him see. Diana looked at him.

"Well, you are digging up a corpse." Sam laughed a little.

"No, not that. That's pretty par for the course, actually. Um…"

"Then what?"

"It's just…I mean, no vengeful spirit we've ever tussle with wanted to be wasted, so why the hell would Claire lead us to her remains? It doesn't make any sense." Sam stopped when the hole was big enough. "All right. Here. Give me your hand." He grabbed the body and pulled it out, Diana helping. The body was wrapped in a tarp of some kind and had rope around it. They set the body down on the floor and Sam took out a switchblade, using it to cut the rope. Then he opened the tarp, revealing Claire's decayed body. He let out a sad sigh. Diana looked at Claire's hands and saw her wrists were bound together. She held out her own wrists. "Her wrists. Yeah, they'd be bruised just like yours." Diana then noticed Claire's necklace and picked it up, feeling dread and anger well up inside her. "That necklace mean something to you?" Sam asked.

"I've seen it before. It's rare. It was made over on Carson Street." She showed them her necklace, which was the exact same as Claire's. "I have one just like it. Pete gave it to me." Cheshire's loud cackles rang in Selena's ears.

 _:This…this is too perfect! A cop dealing with drug dealers. What an unoriginal twist, don't you think?:_

' _I suppose. Drug addicts and dealers don't taste good. Too tainted. But the drugs do help when you need to prolong the pain.'_

 _Screams echoed throughout the room as cheerful humming came from Alex while she dissected her prey._

" _Oh, please do keep screaming, Henry boy. As cliché as it sounds, nobody can hear you." There was a sickening squelch as she tore out what she assumed to be the kidney. Henry screamed even louder, face red with pain and blood. Alex grinned from beneath her mask. "Soundproof room. I've been waiting for this moment for a while." She turned to a table where a bloody knife and syringes were resting. She picked one of the syringes up and grinned even wider at the liquid inside. "You know, I don't get you cops. You say you protect and serve justice, but you're just as corrupt as the next person. Hypocrites." Alex turned back to Henry, who's eyes widen when he saw the syringe and he struggled weakly. His mouth opened in a silent scream as the needle pieced his neck, injecting the liquid inside his body._

Selena focused on the real world when Sam spoke.

"You know, this all makes perfect sense." Sam said, standing up and walking a few feet away from the body.

"I'm sorry?" Diana said, not understanding. Sam turned to her.

"You see, Claire is not vengeful spirit. She's a death omen." Diana stood up.

"Excuse me?"

"Claire's not killing anybody. She's trying to warn them. You see, sometimes spirits, they don't want vengeance. They want justice, which is why she led us here in the first place. She wants us to know who her killer is." A beat of silence. "Detective, how much do you about your partner?" Diana opened her mouth to speak, but paused as her mind made a connection to a past incident.

"Oh, my God."

"What?"

"About a year ago, some heroin went missing from lockup. Obviously it was a cop. We never found out who did it. But whoever did it would need somebody to fence their product." Sam scoffed, making the connection.

"Somebody like a heroin dealer. Somebody like Claire."

 **Xxx**

A van drove down the road with Dean handcuffed in the back.

"So, I'm being extradited to St. Louis, huh?" Dean asked Pete, who was driving. Pete didn't respond. "You just decided to transfer me 800 miles at 2 in the morning." Again, silence. Dean was starting to get a bad feeling about this. "This can't be good."

 **Xxx**

"All right. Thanks." Diana closed her phone and Sam looked at her. They were driving.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Pete just left the precinct with Dean." Sam and Selena both tensed, alarmed.

"What?"

"He said the prisoner had to be transferred, and he just took him. Dispatch has been calling, but he won't answer the radio."

"Radio? He took a county vehicle?"

"Yeah."

"Then it should have a LoJack. You just got to get it turned on."

 **Xxx**

The van pulled to a stop off the road.

"Pee break so soon?" Dean joked, trying to hide his unease. "I think you might want to get your prostate checked." Pete turned off the engine and exited the van. "Son of and bitch" Dean muttered. He looked towards the door as they opened, Pete standing there. "Hey, I'm cooling in the van. You go do what you got to do." His reply was to be grabbed and then dragged out of the van, falling to the ground. Pete loosened his tie, looking down at Dean, who looked up and at him.

"You're a cocky son of a bitch." Pete said, smirking. Dean got to his knees. "You think this people in St. Louis are gonna buy that crap you're peddling? Here's the thing. You're not gonna make it to St. Louis. You're gonna die trying to escape." Pete took out his gun, pointing it at Dean. Dean held up his hands.

"Wait! Wait! Let's talk about this. Come on. You don't want to do something that you're gonna regret." Pete cocked back the safety. "Or maybe you do."

"Pete!" The shout had Pete looking over to see Sam and Diana. Diana had her gun aimed at him. "Put the gun down." She ordered.

"Diana? How's you find me?" Pete trained his gun back on Dean.

"I know about Claire."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Put the gun down!"

"No, I don't think so. You're fast. Pretty sure I'm faster."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I didn't do anything, Diana."

"It's a little late for that."

"It wasn't my fault. Claire was gonna turn me in. I had no choice."

"And Tony? Karen?" Diana questioned.

"Same thing!" Pete replied. "Tony scrubbed the money. Then he got skittish. And then he wanted to come clean. I'm sure he told Karen everything." Dean looked at Sam, conveying that he would attack. Sam shook his head. Bad idea. Sam's eyes caught a flash of silver and he saw Selena behind Pete, sneaking up on him. "It was a mess. I had to clean it up. I just panicked."

"How many more people are gonna die over this, Pete?"

"There's a way out. This Dean kid is a friggin' gift. We can pin the whole thing on him, okay? No trial, nothing. Just one more dead scumbag."

"Hey!" Dean said, offended. Pete trained the gun on him and Dean quieted. Pete looked at Diana.

"No one will question it. Diana, please. I still love you." Diana lowered the gun. "Thank you. Thank you." Pete looked at Dean, ready to shoot. Suddenly, Diana shot him. He fell to the ground, still alive and Dean rolled away. Diana walked over to him.

"Then why don't you buy me another necklace, you ass?" Pete grabbed her by the leg, knocking her down. Before he had a chance to grab her gun, he was tackled by Selena, who started punching him. Pete reached out a hand and grabbed his dropped gun, putting it to Selena's head. Sam, who had started to move, froze.

"Don't do it. Or she gets a bullet to the head." Selena slowly stood up, Pete following. "Move." She started backing up. She, Dean, Sam, and Diana saw something behind Pete and a groaning sound was heard. Pete turned around to see Claire glaring at him. He stood, frozen, when, suddenly there was a shot and he fell to the ground, dead. Diana had shot him in the back.

 **Xxx**

It was morning and the siblings watched on as Diana kneeled next to Peters body. She stood up and walked over to them.

"You doing all right?" Sam asked.

"Not really." Diana admitted. "The death omen, Claire, what happens to her now?"

"It should be over. She should be at rest."

"So, uh, what now, Officer?" Dean asked.

"Pete did confess to me. He screwed up your cases royally. I'd say there's a chance that we can get your cases dismissed."

"You could take care of that for us?"

"I hope so. But the St. Louis murder charges? That's another story. I - I can't help you. Unless I just happened to turn my back and you walked away. I could tell them that the suspects escaped."

"Wait. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's sure, Sam."

"I know. It's just...I mean, you could lose your over something like that."

"Look, I just want you guys out there doing what you do best. Trust me, I'll sleep better at night. Listen, you need to watch your back. They're gonna be looking for all three of you right now." She waved a hand. "Get out of here. I got to radio this in." She turn, then turned back to the siblings as Dean spoke.

"Hey, uh, you wouldn't happen to know where my car is by chance?"

"It's at the impound on Robertson." She gasped, thinking of how they were going to get the car out. "Don't even think about it." Sam chuckled.

"It's okay. It's all right. Don't worry. We'll, uh, we'll improvise. We're pretty good at that."

"Yeah. I've noticed." She smiled. The siblings turned, walking away. Dean let out a breath as Sam caught up to him and Selena.

"Nice lady." Sam said.

"Yeah, for a cop." Dean replied as they started walking down the road. "Did she look familiar to you?"

"No. Why?"

"I don't know. It's nothing. Hey, you hungry?"

"No." Selena shook her head.

"Man, for some reason, I could go for some pea soup."


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Selena stared at herself in the mirror of a diner bathroom. She and her brothers had stopped at the diner to get some food while on their way to their next case. The case was about an architect's death and black dogs. She grimaced as her stomach growled, pain blossoming. Ignoring the pain, Selena exited the bathroom and walked to the booth where Sam and Dean were. Sam was discussing the case with Dean as she came up to them and sat down.

"Did he actually say black dog?" Dean asked, skeptical. Selena and Cheshire let out a huff of distaste. Dogs…this case had to involve the slobbering, flea ridden mutts.

"Yeah." Sam replied. He read from the newspaper article. "Vicious, wild, black dog. The authorities couldn't find it, and no one else saw it. In fact, the authorities are a little confused as to how a wild dog could gest past the doorman, take the elevator up and start roaming the halls of the cushiest joint in town. After that, no more calls. He doesn't show up for work. Two days later, he takes a sawn dive."

"You think we're dealing with an actual black dog?"

"Well, maybe."

"What's the lore on it?"

"It's pretty vague." Sam handed the papers he was holding to Dean and Dean started going through them. "There are all spectral black dogs all over the world, but some say they're animal spirits, others say death omens. But anyways, whatever they are, they're big, nasty…"

"Yeah, bet they could hump the crap out of your legs." Dean showed the two a picture of Fenrir biting off Tyr's hand. "Look at that one. Huh?" He chuckled, but Sam and Selena stared at him unamused and his smile fell. "What? They could."

 **Xxx**

The siblings were now at the home of the architect's business partner, questioning him.

"So, you and Sean Boyden were business partners for almost 10 years, right?" Sam asked the business partner.

"That's right" The man replied. "Now, one more time, this is for…"

"Quote tribute for Mr. Boyden-Architectual Digest." Dean said. The man let out a chuckle. "Funny to you?"

"No, it – it's just a tribute. Yeah. See, Sean always got the tributes. He kills himself, leaves me and his family behind, but he gets another tribute."

"Right. Any idea why he'd do such a thing?"

"I have no clue. He lived a charmed life."

"How so?"

"He was a flat-out genius. I mean, I'm capable, but next to him, uh…It wasn't always like that, either."

"No?"

"You want to know the truth? There was a time where he couldn't even design a Pup tent. Hell, 10 years ago, he was working as a bartender at this place called Lloyd's, a complete dive."

"So, what changed?" Sam asked.

"You got me." The man replied. "But overnight he gets this huge commission, and he starts designing – he starts designing the most ingenious buildings anyone has ever seen. It was like the level of Van Gogh and Mozart."

 _:Bold claim.:_

' _Hn.'_

"It…" The man trailed off.

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's funny – true geniuses, they seem to die young, don't they? To have that kind of talent, why…why just throw it away?"

*TIME SKIP*

Selena could feel Cheshire's restlessness as She and Sam waited in the car for Dean to come out of the Animal Control building. She could understand. They were both restless for a good hunt.

'" _The two most powerful warriors are patience and time."'_ Selena said. Cheshire's tail twitched.

 _:You're one to talk. Our incisors ache for flesh, but due to interference, these urges we will try to repress.:_ Selena saw movement from the corner of her eye and glanced over to see Dean exit the building. Sam looked at him as he approached the car and opened the door, getting in.

"So?" Sam prompted. Dean looked at him.

"The secretary's name is Carly. She's 23. She kayaks…and they're real." Dean said.

"You didn't happen to ask her if she's seen any black dogs, did you?" Dean held up a paper.

"Every complaint called in this week about any big, black, or doglike." Sam grabbed the paper and looked at it. "There's 19 calls in all. And, uh, I don't know what this is." Dean took a sticky note off the paper and Sam took it. He chuckled as he read what was on the note.

"You mean Carly's MySpace address?"

"Yeah, MySpace – what the hell is that?" Dean was genuinely confused as to what MySpace was. Sam chuckled some more. "Seriously, is that like some sort of porn site?" Selena decided to satisfy his curiosity.

"Dean, MySpace is a social media site where people can talk to each other from far away." She explained. Dean was silent for a second, started the car.

"Sounds invasive." They backed out of the parking spot and drove to the first address on the paper. After they had been to almost all the houses, Selena was getting annoyed.

' _Stupid dogs.'_ They pulled up to the house of one Silvia Perlman and got out of the car, walking up to the door. Sam knocked on he door.

"I swear, if this is another freakin' Pomeranian barking in the neighbor's yard…" Dean uttered. They turned to the door as it opened and a woman stood there, looking at them. "Good afternoon, Ma'am." Dean took out his badge and showed it to her. "Uh, animal control."

"Oh, somebody already came yesterdy." The woman said.

"Oh, we're just following up." Sam said. "We're looking for Dr. Silvia Perlman." Selena narrowed her yes slightly as worry tinged the woman's scent. She stepped aside and let the siblings in, then led them to the kitchen.

"The doctor, well she – I don't know exactly when she'll be back. She left two days ago." The woman explained.

"Okay. And you are?"

"I'm miss Perlman's maid."

"So where did the doctor go?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. She just packed and went. She didn't say where. That stray dog, did you find it finally?"

"Uh, not yet. You didn't ever happen to see the dog yourself, did you?"

"Well, no. I never even heard it. I was almost starting to think the doctor was imagining things," While the maid was talking, Dean was looking at a photo of Silvia and her friends on the fridge. He took it off. "But she's not like that, so…"

"Hey, you know, I read she was the chief surgeon at the hospital." The maid nodded. "So she's got to be, what, 42, 43? That's pretty young for that job."

"Youngest in the history of the place. She got the position 10 years ago." Selena's ears perked up at that. 10 years ago. Wasn't that the same time the architect got his success? It seemed Sam and Dean caught on to that little fact.

"Huh." Sam said. "An overnight success, 10 years ago." He and Dean exchanged glances.

"Yeah, we know a guy like that. Oh, look at this." Dean showed Sam and Selena the photo, then flipped the photo, revealing writing on the back that said, Lloyd's Bar 1996. "Lloyd's Bar." Selena suspicion was rising. Two people who gained success 10 years ago and somehow connected to Lloyd's Bar. Whatever was going on, this bar was at the center of it.

"Excuse me." Selena said. The maid looked at her. "Could you tell us where this Lloyd's bar is?" The maid nodded and told them where the bar was. Sam thanked her for her time and then the siblings left. They drove to the bar, which was situated on the side of a crossroads. When she got out of the car, Selena stilled. She smelled faint traces of sulfur and power. She filed it away as she followed after Sam and Dean when they headed to the bar. Dean looked around and noticed yellow flowers planted in some weeds in the corners of the crossroads. He stopped.

"Hey." He called, getting Sam and Selena's attention. They stopped and turned to him.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"That's weird."

"What?"

"Think someone planted these?" Dean walked over to one of the corners with Sam following to look at the flowers. Selena was about to follow them when suddenly her hackles rose and her instincts snarled. Furrowing her brow, she looked around but couldn't see any threats, then she noticed she was standing in the middle of the crossroads. Her instincts were still acting up and she had a feeling she should look down, so she did. Her head tilted as she saw that the gravel looked disturbed somewhat. Her arms flopped to her side.

"Yarrow flowers are used for certain rituals, aren't they?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, actually, summoning rituals." Dean chuckled and turned. He frowned when he saw Selena staring at the ground.

"Selena?" Selena crouched down and began digging with her hands. Sam and Dean came over to her, curious as to what she was doing. Dean soon realized what Selena was doing and went to the car, opening the trunk and taking out a shovel. "Here." Selena stopped digging and stood up, moving back as Dean began to dig using the shovel.

"You really think they did it?" Sam asked.

"We're about to find out." Dean replied. Soon, the shovel struck something metal and Dean looked at the two. "Yahtzee." Dean threw down the shovel and the three crouched down, then he brought up a small metal box. He opened it and inside was a bone, a photo, a lock of hair, and a bottle with dirt in it. Dean picked up the bones while Sam took out the bottle.

"I'd be willing to bet that's graveyard dirt." Sam said. He then scoffed as he saw the bone in Dean's hand. "And a black cat bone. How'd you know it was here, Selena?"

"Just a feeling." Selena replied.

"That's serious spell work. I mean, that's deep south Hoodoo stuff."

"Used to summon a demon." Dean closed the box and they stood up.

"Not just summon one. Crossroads are where pacts are made. These people are actually making deals with the damned thing. You know, cause that always ends good."

"They're seeing dogs, all right…but not black dogs. They're seeing hellhounds – demonic pit bulls."

"Whoever this demon is, it's back and it's collecting. And that doctor lady, wherever she's running, she ain't running fast enough." Cheshire chuckled, grin baleful.

 _:Well, it seems this case has gotten a little more unpleasant.:_

 **Xxx**

"So, it's just like the Robert Johnson legend, right?" Sam asked. The siblings were by the Impala. "I mean, "selling your soul at the crossroads" kind of deal?"

"Except that wasn't a legend." Dean said. "You know his music." Both Sam and Selena were silent. They haven't heard his music. "You two don't know Robert Johnson songs." Dean looked at them in disbelief. "There are occult references all over his lyrics. I mean, "Cross Road Blues", "Me and the Devil Blues", Hellhound on my Trail"? Story goes that he died choking on his own blood. He was hallucinating and muttering about big, evil dogs."

"And now it's happening all over again."

"Yeah."

"We got to find out if anyone else struck any bargains around here."

"Right, so, we got clean up these people's mess for them?" Dean asked. He thought they should let this case go. If these people sold their souls, that's their problem. "They're not exactly squeaky clean. Nobody put a gun to their head and forced them to play "Let's make a deal."

"So, what, we should leave them to die?"

"Somebody goes over Niagara in a barrel, you gonna jump to try to save them?"

"Dean…" Sam trailed off and Dean inwardly sighed. He looked at a Selena, who nodded her head. Two against one. Dean reluctantly agreed.

"All right…fine. Rituals like this, you got to put your own photo into the mix right?" Dean held up the photo that was in the box. It was a black and white photo of a black man. "So this guy probably summoned the thing. Let's see if anyone knows him…if he's still alive." Dean passed by Sam and Selena, approaching the bar.

 **Xxx**

"What's this guy's name, again?" Sam asked as they walked up a flight of stairs in a apartment building.

"George Darrow." Dean replied. "Apparently quite the regular at Lloyd's. This house probably ain't up next on "MTV Cribs", is it?" Sam chuckled

"Yeah. So, whatever kind of deal he made…"

"Wasn't for cash. Ah, who knows? Maybe his place is full of babes in princess Leia bikinis." Dean clicked his tongue and Sam sighed. "I'm just saying, this guy's got one epic bill come due. Hope at least he asked for something fun." They made it to George Darrow's door.

"Look at that." Sam said, pointing to a line of black powder lined in front of the door. Selena tilted her head slightly.

' _Pepper?'_ She thought. _'No. It doesn't smell like it. It smells spicy and herbal with a hint of sulfur.'_ Dean and Sam crouched down to get a better look and Dean touched it.

"What is that, pepper?" He asked. Before Sam could answer him, the door opened and the two stood up to see George Darrow looking at them.

"Who the hell are you?" George questioned.

"George Darrow?"

"I'm not buying anything." He almost closed the door, but Dean's next sentence stopped him.

"Whoa, looks like you went for the wrong shaker, there." Dean chuckled. "Usually when you want to keep something evil out, you go for the salt." George stared at them. Selena could hear his heartbeat starting to speed up.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Talking about this." Dean took out the photo and held it up to George. "Tell me…you see that hellhound yet."

"Look," Sam began. "We want to help you. Please, just 5 minutes." George didn't say anything, then he opened the door wider and let the siblings in. The sound of guitar playing the Blues entered their ears as they walked further into the room, which was covered in paintings and had art supplies lying around. George went to a table and poured himself a drink. "So, what is that stuff out front?"

"Goofed dust." George replied, taking a sip of his drink. He then looked at the sibling. "What, you guys think you something about something, but not goofed dust?" He scoffed, setting his drink down, then grabbed a pouch, throwing it to Dean, who caught it.

"Well, we know a little about a lot of things, just enough to make us dangerous."

"What is it?"

"Hoodoo. My grandma taught me. Keeps out demons."

"Demons, we know."

"Well, then keep it." George picked up his drink and a bottle of alcohol, the headed over to a armchair. "Maybe it'll do you some good." Setting the bottle down, he turned to the siblings. "4 minutes left." The three turned to him.

"Mr. Darrow…we know you're in trouble."

"Yeah, that you got yourself in." Sam gave a Dean a look.

"But it's not helpless, all right? There's got to be something we can do."

"Listen, I get that you want to help," George sat down. "But sometimes one makes their bed and they got to lie down in it. I'm the one called that demon in the first place."

"What'd you do it for?"

"I was weak. I mean, who doesn't want to be great? Who doesn't want their life to mean something? I just…" He trailed off and sighed. "I just never thought about the price."

"Was it worth it?" Dean asked.

"Hell no." George replied. "Course I asked for talent. Should have asked for fame." He let out a bitter chuckle. "I'm still broke…and lonely. Just now I got this pile of paintings don't nobody want." Dean glanced around at said paintings, they were sort of grim. "But that wasn't the worst."

"Go on." Sam gently urged.

"Demon didn't leave. I never counted on that. After our deal was done, the damn thing stayed at Lloyd's for a week, just chatting, making more deals. I tried to warn folks, but who gonna listen to an old drunk?"

"How many others are there?"

"Uh, this architect, a doctor lady. I kept up with them. They been in the papers. At least they got famous."

 _:You know, if the painter dies, then it could increase the value of his paintings. Wouldn't it be a surprise if somebody marketed his paintings after he dies?:_

"Who else, George? Come on, think."

"Oh, one more. Uh, nice guy, too. Hudson – Evan, I think. I don't know what he asked for. Don't matter now. We done for." Sam shook his head.

"No. No, there's got to be a way."

"You don't get it. I don't want a way." George set down his cup.

"Look, you don't-" Sam was cut off by George abruptly standing from his chair.

"Look, I called that thing!" He snapped. "I brought it on myself! I brought it on them. I'm going to Hell, one way or another. All I want is to finish my last painting. Day or two, I'm done. I'm just trying to hold him off til then, buy a little time. Okay, you three, time you went." He walked over to his unfinished painting. "Go help somebody that wants help."

"We can't just-"

"Get out! I got work to do"

"You don't really want to die." George turned to him.

"I don't?" Sam didn't know what to say, so he kept silent. "I'm tired." George turned back around to his painting and began to work on it. The siblings, seeing that nothing they could say would change George's mind, walked out of the apartment.

*TIME SKIP*

Selena sat on the hood of the Impala, staring at the starry sky. Her brothers were in the motel researching on this Evan Hudson. She decided to stay outside and have some alone time. Selena eye twitched as her stomach gave a loud growl, and she hunched slightly as a stab of pain went through her stomach.

 _:The hunt is calling. Tempting us with need. You know we want to feed. Let us be rid of these chains. Our brothers clueless they will remain.:_ Cheshire hissed. Selena shook her head, feeling her restraints become a little tighter.

' _No time.'_ The pain went away and Selena straightened. She heard the door to the motel open and looked to see Dean and Sam walking out and approaching her and the car. She got off the hood as the two neared and went to the back door. When they got to the car, Dean unlocked the door and they got in. Dean started the car and then they were off, heading towards the home off Evan Hudson. Selena tuned out the ride over to the house and only focused back on reality when the car stopped. The three got out and walked to the front door. Sam knocked on the door and it didn't take too long before it was opened by Evan.

"Yes?" He said.

"Evan Hudson?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

"You ever been to a bar called Lloyd's?" Dean questioned. "Would have been 10 years ago." Selena raised a brow as Evan suddenly closed the door in their faces, his heart pounding in fear. Well, that answered that question. Sam scoffed and turned to Dean.

"Any other bright ideas?" Dean took a step back and kicked down the door. The three entered the house and followed the path Evan took, coming to his study. Dean raised a leg, about to kick down the door, but Sam stopped him. Dean gave him a questioning look and Sam put a hand on the door handle, opening it. It was unlocked. Dean shrugged and the three entered the room. Evan was nowhere to be seen, but Selena could hear his heartbeat close by. "Evan?" Evan came out from behind a corner.

"Please! Don't hurt me." He begged. The siblings walked slowly towards him and stopped a few feet away.

"We're not gonna hurt you, all right? We're here to help you."

"We know all about the genius deal you made."

"What? How?"

"Doesn't matter. All that matters is we're trying to stop it."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, you don't, but you're kind of running low on options, there, buddy boy." Evan swallowed, knowing that Dean was correct. He let out a shaky sigh.

"C-can you stop it?"

"Don't know. We'll try."

"I don't want to die."

"Of course you don't. Not now."

"Dean, stop." Sam chided, but Dean kept on going.

"What you ask for, anyway, Ev, huh? Never need Viagra, bowl a perfect game, what?"

"My wife." Dean chuckled, thinking Evan made a deal to get a girl.

"Right, getting the girl. That's worth a trip to Hell for." Dean felt a foot hit his leg and looked over to see Selena glaring at him.

"Quiet." She said.

"No. He's right. I made the deal. Nobody twisted my arm. That, uh, woman, or whatever she was, at the bar, she said I could have anything I wanted. I thought she was nuts at first, but…I don't know. I – I was desperate." Sam's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Desperate?" He questioned.

"Julie was dying."

"You did it to save her?"

"She had cancer. They had stopped treatment. They were moving her to Hospice. The kept saying, matter of days. So, yeah, I made the deal…And I'd do it again. I'd have died for her on the spot." Dean nodded, understanding how Evan felt, but a thought was at the forefront of his mind.

"Did you ever think about her in all this?" Dean asked.

"I did this for her." Evan replied.

"You sure about that?" Dean walked up to Evan, stopping in front of him. "I think you did it for yourself…so you wouldn't have to live without her. But, guess what, she's gonna have to live without you now." Evan didn't say anything and Dean grew angry. "What if she knew how much it cost? What if she knew it cost your soul? How do you think she'd feel?" Sam walked up next to Dean.

"Okay, that's enough. Evan, sit tight, all right? We're gonna figure this out." The siblings walked of the study and into the hallway.

"You all right?" Sam asked Dean, concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean replied. He turned to the two. "Hey, I got an idea." He reached into his coat and took out the pouch with the goofed dust in it and handed it to Sam. "You throw George's Hoodoo at that hellhound, keep it away from Evan as long as you can. I'm gonna go to the crossroads and summon the demon." Sam looked at him incredulously.

"Summon – Are you nuts?"

"Maybe a little. But I can trap it. I can exorcise it, and I can buy us time to figure out something more permanent."

"Yeah, but how much time?"

"I don't know. Awhile. It's not easy for those suckers to claw their way back from Hell and into sunshine." Sam shook his head.

"No. No way."

"Not allowed to say no, Sammy, unless you got a better idea." Sam looked at Selena for help and she inwardly sighed.

"An idea is an idea, not a very good one, but it's the only one we have at the moment." She said. Sam frowned.

"No. I'm not letting you summon this demon."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like where your head is at right now, that's why. You've been on edge ever since we found that crossroads, Dean, and I think I know why."

"We don't have time for this." Dean moved around Sam, beginning to walk away, but stopped when Sam spoke.

"Dad. You think dad made one of these deals, huh?" Cheshire chuckled.

 _:If only they knew.:_ Dean turned to face them.

"Hell, I've been thinking it. I'm sure you and Selena been thinking it, too." A beat of silence.

"It fits, doesn't it?" Den asked. "I'm alive, dad's dead. Yellow – eyed demon was involved. What if he did? What if he struck a deal? My life for his soul." Sam and Selena didn't say anything, then the three heard Evan call out.

"Hey, guys, I think I hear it! It's outside!"

"Just keep him alive, okay?" Dean turned away and began down the hall.

"Dean?" Sam called.

"Go!"

 **Xxx**

Dean put the ripped half of his animal control I.D. with his picture on it in the metal box with the other items needed for the ritual. He then closed the box and put in the hole, then covered it up. Standing, he waited but he dint have too wait long.

"So, what brings a guy like you to a place like this?" A female voice asked him behind him. Dean turned around to see a black haired female in a black dress standing there, looking pleased to see him. When Dean didn't answer, her head tilted to the side slightly. "You called me?"

"I'm just glad it worked." Dean said.

"First time?"

"You could say that." The female walked towards him.

"Oh, come on, now. Don't sell yourself short. I know all about you, Dean Winchester." Her eyes flashed red.

"So you know who I am?"

"I get the newsletter."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense. What have you heard?"

"Well, I heard you were handsome. You're just edible." She smirked. "What can I do for you, Dean?"

"Maybe we should do this in my car. Nice and private." Dean said, hoping the demon would say yes. There was a chance of him being killed if the demon thought he was leading it on, but he's got a back up plan in case.

"Sounds good to me." The two headed to the car.

 **Xxx**

Sam lined every entrance with goofed dust, then he went over to Even and started making a circle around him with the dust. Selena watched this from her spot by the wall.

"What is that stuff?" Evan asked.

"Goofed dust." Sam replied.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Afraid so. Look, believe me, don't believe me – whatever you want. Just, whatever you do, stay inside this circle, all right?" Evan nodded.

 _: Do you believe Dean will be able to break the herbivore's deal?:_ Cheshire asked. Selena let out a hum low enough so human ears wouldn't hear it.

' _Dean is smart. He will think of someway to break the deal.'_ She replied. Her hand twitched, the air growing faintly colder around her.

 _:You're excited…That's a surprise, considering we're about to battle hellhounds.:_

' _I'm more curious than excited about how the dogs will taste.'_ For a moment, Cheshire was silent. Then she burst out laughing and Selena smirked.

 **Xxx**

"So sorry, darling. That's not negotiable." The demon replied to Dean's request of breaking Evan Hudson's deal.

"I'll make it worth your while." Dean said.

"oh, really? What are you offering?"

"Me." The two got to the car and Dean passed the demon as she stopped, then turned to her.

"Well, well, well." She said, not really surprised. John did the exact same thing, after all. "You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's. Like father, like son." Dean stared at her, suspicion confirmed about his father making a deal. The demon walked up to him. "You did know about your dad's deal, right? His life for yours." When Dean didn't say anything, she continued. "Oh, I didn't make the deal myself, but, boy, I wish I had." Dean didn't react to the jab, he just smirked and opened the passenger door.

"After you."

"Such a gentleman." The demon was about to get in the car, but stopped when she noticed a white substance on the ground underneath the car. "A devil's trap?" She questioned, anger rising. "You got to be kidding me."

 **Xxx**

Evan whirled around as heard growling. Selena and Sam looked at him, noticing his sudden movement.

"What?" Sam asked. Selena narrowed her eyes, smelling sulfur and…dog. She pushed off the wall, walking up beside Sam.

"You hear that?"

"No. Where?" Evan whirled around to face the study's door.

Right outside the door." The three looked at the door and suddenly it started shaking as if something was trying to get in, but the doors held fast due to the goofed dust. Just in case, Sam and Selena stepped inside the circle.

"Just don't move, all right? Stay where you are." Selena's lip curled, figurative hackles raised. She normally wouldn't do this, but her brother's life was on the line.

"Sam, I'm going to distract them." Sam looked at her in disbelief.

"What? No. They'll rip you apart." Selena gave him an unseen smirk while Cheshire snickered.

"If they could catch me that is." Before Sam could have a chance of stopping her, Selena disappeared. Selena reappeared at the end of the hallway, arms falling to her side. Unzipping her jacket, she exhaled and the hall got colder. The door stopped shaking and she could see claw marks apparently in the wood, facing her. She internally cursed. So these hellhounds were invisible. What a pain. But, she does have an advantage. The hallway was narrow, so the hellhound couldn't dodge to the sides. "Come at me, mutt." There was a growl, the sound of claws scrambling on the floor at the hellhound ran at her. Selena quickly placed her hands on the ground and ice spikes came out of the ground towards the hound. There was a yelp and small spray of black blood on the wall as one spike pierced the hide of the hellhound. The hellhound, knowing that it wouldn't get its prey this way, decided to do a different tactic. It quickly turned and ran off. Selena blinked. Did it…

 _:It ran. Smart, for a dog.:_ Cheshire mused. Selena shook her head.

' _I don't think that was the reason. Dogs are persistent animals.'_ She zipped back up her jacket and teleported back into the room.

"Is it gone?" Sam asked.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean, maybe?" Evan questioned. They looked to a vent as they heard growling, then the vent was blown off as the hellhound barged into the room, knocking away a chair.

"It's here!"

 **Xxx**

Dean stood by the water tower with a serious face. The demon looked at him and gave a sly smile.

"You're lucky I've got a soft spot for lost puppies and long faces." She said, walking over to him. I just can't leave you like this. Besides, you didn't call me here to bargain for Evan. Not really."

"Can you really bring him back, my dad." Dean asked.

"Of course I can, just as he was. Your dad would live a long, natural life, like he was meant to. That's a promise."

"What about me?"

"I could give you 10 years, 10 long, good years with him. That's a life time. The family could be together again-John, Dean, Selena, and Sammy. The Winchester family all reunited. Look, your dad is supposed to be alive. You're supposed to be dead. So, we'll just set things straight, put things back in their natural order, and you get 10 extra years on top. That's a bonus." Dean was silent as he turned away from the demon, walking under the water tower. His voice held a contemplative tone as he spoke, turning to her.

"You think you could…throw in a set of steak knives?" The demon made a sound between a scoff and a chuckle and walked towards him.

"You know, this smartass self-defense mechanism of yours…" She cut herself off as she felt the effects of a devil's trap. Looking up, she saw the chalk drawing of a devil's trap on the bottom of the water tower. Her angered gaze dropped back down to Dean. "Dean…"

"Now you're really trap." Den said. "That's got to hurt."

"Let me out now."

"Sure. We just got to make a little deal here first. You call off your hellhound and let Evan go. Then I'll let you go."

"I can't break a binding contract."

"Hmm. And by "can't", you mean "don't want to." Last chance. Evan and his wife get to live to a ripe old age." The demon was silent. "Going…going…"

"Let's talk about this."

"Okay, gone." Dean took out John's journal and opened it.

 **Xxx**

"Can't you see it?" Evan asked, the constant barking and growing of the hellhound in his ears. Selena and Sam stood behind and in front of him to protect him.

"No." Sam said. "Stay inside the circle!" Claw marks appeared in the floor in front of the circle. "Come on, Dean."

 **Xxx**

"What are you doing?" The demon asked, eyeing the rosary in Dean's hand anxiously. He glanced at her.

"Oh you're just gonna go on a little trip." He replied. "Way down south."

"Look, forget Evan Hudson. Think of your dad." Dean felt a flash of anger. How dare this thing mention his father. He started the chant.

 **Xxx**

A breeze suddenly swept into the room, blowing papers and unfortunately, the goofer dust circle.

"Circle's broken! Come on!" Sam said. The three ran to the door and out of the room with the hellhound on their tail. They took refuge in a closet. Sam held the door close with his body as the hellhound tired to break it down. Selena materialized daggers in her hands, clenching them. Suddenly, everything went quiet and the hellhound's growling stopped. Breathing heavily, the three exchanged looks. Was it over?

 **Xxx**

Dean and he demon was engaged in a passionate kiss, then they broke apart.

"What the hell was that for?" Dean asked, stunned.

"Sealing the deal." The demon replied.

"I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue."

"Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives."

How do I know you're not lying?"

"My word is my bond."

"Oh, really?"

"It is when I make a deal. It's the rules. You got what you wanted. Now let me go." Dean fingered the rosary. The demon smirked, letting out a little chuckle. "You're gonna double cross me? Funny how I'm the trustworthy one. You know, you renege, send me to Hell, sooner or later I'm gonna climb out, and skinning Evan Hudson will be the first thing that I do." Dean didn't say anything as he put the rosary in the journal and closed it, then he climbed the water tower and broke a piece of the devil's trap. Released from the trap, the demon walked out from under the tower and turned to face Dean as he jumped down. "I got to tell you, you would have never pulled that stunt if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Where your dad is. You should have made that deal. See, people talk about Hell, but it's just a word. Doesn't even come close to describing the real-"

"Shut your mouth, bitch." Dean said, cutting her off, but she kept on going.

"If you could see your poor daddy, hear the sounds he makes cause he can't even scream." Dean took a step towards her.

"How about I send you back there?" He steeped back as the demon abruptly smoked out of the woman's body, flying off in the night. The woman fell to the ground and she looked around confused and scared.

"What?" She noticed Dean and looked at him. "How did I get here?" Dean didn't answer her, mind on what the demon said about his dad.

*TIME SKIP*

The Impala was silent except of the radio as it drove down the road. Dean had finished telling Sam and Selena what the demon told him, and the two were taking it in.

"Demons lie all the time, right?" Sam said. "Maybe she was lying."

"Come on. Is that really what you think?" Dean asked. Sam didn't reply. "How could he do it?"

"He did it for you."

"Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, the thought of him, wherever he is now…I mean, he spent his whole life chasing that yellow-eyed son of a bitch. He should have gone out fighting. That was supposed to be his legacy, you know? Not bargaining with the damn thing. Not this." Selena turned her attention away from the window to Dean.

"For family, you would do anything, Dean. No matter the consequences." Dean knew she had a point, but it still bothered him.

"How many people do you think dad saved total?" Sam asked.

"That's not them point, Sam." Dean replied.

"Evan Hudson is safe because of what dad taught us. That's his legacy, Dean. Now, we're still here, man, so we got to keep going. For him…Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were trapping that demon, you weren't…I mean, it was a trick, right? You never considered actually making that deal, right?" Dean stared forward, silent. Then he turned up the volume of the radio. Sam sighed, but didn't try to get Dean to talk. It would only end in an argument or more silence.

* * *

Author's note: So, I'm a bit confused by the hellhounds. Can only the people they are hunting hear them or can anybody hear them, because in later episodes, Sam and Dean could hear them even they weren't hunting people or am I missing something?


	31. Chapter 31

Guest- This is season 2. Dean made a deal to call off the hellhound sent after Evan, but he didn't take the deal to bring back his father.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

 **Morrisville, North Carolina- 10:09 am**

Selena crouched down and examined the desecrated grave, briefly cursing at how umcomfortbale these stupid suits were. The coffin in the grave was busted open and the body inside was gone. She could tell it was a fresh grave, the body seemingly buried recently. Her ears twitched as she heard a woman talking to the police nearby, her tone outraged.

"This is the third body this month! Why aren't you doing your job?"

"Ma'am, we're doing everything-"

"That's not enough! My brother's body is gone and the culprit is doing God's know what with him and the rest of the bodies whil you guys are "doing everything you can." Selena's information gathering was cut off as another police officer noticed she was by the grave and started coming towards her.

"Hey!" She stood up and turned to him as he came to a stop in front of her. "I'm gonna need you to step away frm the crime scene." Selena took out a fake badge from the pocket of her suit and showed it to the police officer.

"FBI agent Miller. I'm here to investigate the missing bodies." She replied, impassively and put away the badge. The officer eyed her, taking in her hair, medical mask on her face, gloves and bandages covering her hands and the claw like nails. For some reason, he felt...nervous around this FBI agent. He didn't know if it was becuase he couldn't see her eyes or face, or becuase of the coldness she exudes, but what he did know was that he would keep an eye on her.

"I didn't know the FBI dealed with cases like these. I thought they only allowed a strict dress code."

"Yes, well, this is the third body that has gone missing right under your force's noses. My directer felt the need to get involved. As for dress code, I get the work done and they leave my attire alone."

"I see. Where's you partner? You FBI usually come in twos." Selena turned, looking at the grave. Her eyes roaming around the area fro any footprints or any other evidence.

"I work alone. Who were the other bodies taken?" She asked. The officer sighed.

"Timothy Hills and Brianna Silverston."

"Any connection?"

"None."

"Hm." Selena turned and walked towards the entrance of the cemetary. She'd just arrived to this city last night and her hunt was already getting interesting. Hopefully, she'll get a good meal out of it.

 **Xxx**

That afternoon, Selena was talking to Nicole Hennings, sister of the missing desceased man.

"Do you know anyone who would want to desecrate your borther's gave? Did he have an enemies?" Selena asked Nicole. Nicole shook her head, distressed.

"No. No, Mike was a kind man and he didn't like conflict." She replied.

"I see. Did he have any weird dreams, see apparitions or anything like that before he died?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Protocal."

"Um, well, no. He didn't see anything or have any weird dreams and if he did, he didn't tell me." Selena nodded. So that ruled out ghosts. And left her with a very long list of other creatures. After asking a few more questions, Selena took her leave. As she was walking down the sidewalk, Cheshire spoke.

 _:What do you think took the bodies?:_ The feline asked.

 _'Could be a number of things. It may even be a human. I just need to look for the signs to figure out what it is.'_

 _:Human or monster. They're both the same to us-food.:_

 _'Hn.'_ It took her a while to find the library, on account of not having enough time to map out the city when she arrived. She made a mental note to do that as soon as possible. She was on someone else's territory and needed to know the area in case she runs into the creature or human. She entered the library, the scent of old books and the sound of pages turning along with calm heartbeats filled her senses. She quickly located the computers and strided over to them. Selena sat down and began her research. She had to get up from the computer breifly to get books and pen and paper, but went back at it when she returned. After an hour, she sighed. So far, nothing. She didn't know of any creature that needed dead bodies for...whatever porpose they were needed for. Selena put the books and pen back in their repsective places, then left. She needed to get out of this suit.

*TIME SKIP*

Selena watched the cemetary from her perch in a tree, back in her straitjacket. She was on watch duty in case the culprit came back. The moon wasn't out tonight, so that would help her hide even better, but the lack of light didn't deter her eyesight. She shifted slightly, the branch not even creaking under her movement. Selena was reminded of the time she stalked potential prey in the woods while they hiked at night. Jumping from tree to tree and finding the perfect branches that would support her weight...she admittedly missed those days of freedom. Her road down memory lane was interuptted by a male grunt and the sound of footsteps. A person carrying a shovel came into view and Selena caught the scent of rot and blood on them. Narrowing her eyes, she watched as the man went to a grave and started digging. Seems the culprit was a human, after all. Stealthy climbing down from the three, she stalked up behind the man and materilizied an ice dagger. Selena quickly placed a hand over the man's mouth and before he had time to make a sound, she slit his throat. She released the man and he fell to the ground. Unzipping her jacket, Selena turned him over on his back and cut open his stomach with the dagger. He may smell disgusting, but a meal was a meal. She began to eat, almost moaning as her hunger was satisfied, for now. She didn't stop eating until she was full and the body was almost clean of flesh. Selena stood up, wipping her mouth off only to get more blood on her face. She held a hands towards the body and it froze over, then she clenched her hand into a fist and the body shattered. It would melt before the sun rose. Selena walked away from the now shattered body and yawned. She felt tired and needed a shower. Suddenly, a shriek filled the air.

"You bitch! You killed him!" Selena turned to see a brown haired woman speeding at her with rage painted on her face. Selena turned to mist and the woman went through her. She returned to tangibility as the woman realized her target wasn't in her clutches and turned to face Selena. "How dare you kill him! One of your own, too!"

"I assume by your rage he was your lover or relative, perhaps? And what do you mean by "One of your own, too?" Selena questioned.

"He was my boyfriend. And we're ghouls, like you. For killing him, I will kill you and feast on your body." The woman charged at her and Selena felt a flash of irritation at the woman for ruining a good meal and hurting her ears with her screeching. Teleporting behind the ghoul, Selena's hand pierced through her stomach and the woman let out a gasp, blood starting to come out of her mouth. Selena took her hand out and the woman stumbled forward, clutching the hole. She turned to Selena, glaring with hatred. "You'll regret this. I won't stop coming after you until I kill you." With those parting words, the woman ran away, quickly disappearing from Selena's sight. Her head tilted and she smirked, amused.

 _'This hunt is turning more and more interesting by the minute.'_ She thought. Cheshire chuckled as Selena picked up the shovel and began reburying the grave.

 _:At least we know what the creature was. A ghoul...how exciting.:_ Once she was finished, she teleported back to her motel room. She took a quick shower, then called Bobby. Maybe he knew something about these ghouls. Selena didn't have to wait long before he picked up the phone.

 _"Yeah?"_

"Bobby, do you know anything about ghouls?"

 _Selena. Yeah. Why?"_

"I'm hunting one."

 _"Does your brothers know you're on a hunt?"_

"No. I haven't spoken with them today. Anyway, about the ghouls."

 _"Oh, well, ghouls live in graveyards and eat the dead. They're fast when they want to be and are strong."_

"Do they eat humans?" Bobby was quiet for a while and she could hear the creaking of a chair.

 _"I haven't heard of any cases where they did eat live humans, only the dead."_

"I see. And how do you kill them?"

 _"You got to cut off their head or bash in their brains to kill them."_

"All right. Thank you, Bobby."

 _"No problem. Also, Selena, be careful."_

"I will." Selena hung up and laid down on the bed. Her eyes closing. Tomorrow she'll check out more of the cemetery for any signs of a ghoul nest.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

In the morning, Selena walked down the sidewalk towards the cemetery. She ignored the feeling of eyes her.

 _:He's not giving up, is he?:_ Chehsire asked, amusement in her tone.

 _'No. It would seem he isn't.'_ Selena replied. The "he" they were talking about was the police officer they talked to yesterday. Selena had noticed him following her in his obvious police car about four blocks away from the cemetery. She looked to see the cemetery entrance in sight and stopped, waiting. The police car soon stopped beside her and the driver side window was let down. She turned to look at the police officer. "Why are you following me?"

"You're-Wait, is that...Are you wearing a straitjacket?" The officer asked.

"Yes." The officer mentally shook off his astonisment and gave Selena firm glare." You're not FBI. You see, i checked you out with your director and he said they had no Agent Miller that looked like you. So, either you changed your appearance or you're not who you say you are." Selena gave no idication of worry as she stared at him.

"...What is your name?" She asked.

"My name is Daniel Turner." She nodded then she turned and resumed walking. "Hey!" With a muttered curse, Daniel turned off the engine and got out of the car, quickly following after Selena. His arm reached out, finger tips just brushing her shoulder when suddenly, the world whirled around him and he found himself pressed aganist iron bar fence of the cemetary, Selena holding his arm behind his back painfully. He winced at the tight hold, breifly wondering how she did it when he saw that her arms were clearly strapped not mere moments ago. He winced again as Selena applied more pressure.

"Do not touch me again ever." Selena said, voice deadly calm. "Do you understand?" Daniel nodded and Selena let him go, walking to the cemetery entrance and going in. Daniel rubbed his arm, rotating it. He was about to go after her when his police radio went off.

 _"Car 3, we got a 10-80, need backup. Be advised, suspect has a gun."_ Daneil frowned and got back in his car, then started it and drove off.

 **Xxx**

Selena heard the police car driving away as she walked to the cemetery keeper office. While walking, she heard a heartbeat and looked to see the cemetery keeper walking among the graves a few yards away. She speedwalked over to him.

"Excuse me." Selena said. The cemetery keeper turned to her with a questioning look on his face.

"Yes?"

"I have a weird question for you. Have you noticed any weird people visiting the cemetery?"

"Uh, no, i haven't noticed..." The cemetery keeper trailed off, getting an expression of realization on his face. "Although, there was this couple who visited. They gave me a weird feeling, like uncomfortable."

"I see. Anything else?"

"I'm sorry, what is this for?" Selena was getting annoyed. This is why she didn't bother talking and left it to other people. She took out the badge she put in her pocket before she left the motel room and showed it to him.

"FBI. Though, i may not look it, I am." The cemetery keeper nodded a little unsurely.

"Well, uh, I overheard them talking about one of the descesed and how he would, uh, have an "aquired taste" due to how long he's been dead. Then three days later, Timothy Hills' body was taken."

"Why didn't you tell the police this information?" Selena asked.

"I thought they would think i was crazy."

"Ok. Did you recognise the couple? Are they local to the area?"

"I don't know they're names, but they have been around a few times." Selena nodded.

"Thank you." She left the cemetery keeper to his thoughts. So, the two she met the other night were the only two ghouls in the city. Good and all, but first she had to find the female ghoul. Selena walked out of the cemetery, unknown to the set of eyes glaring at her.

 **Xxx**

Selena was sitting in the park, sitting away from the other people there, when Daniel sat down next to her. He was silent for moment, wind blowing softly.

"I should be arresting you for assaulting a police officer and impersonating a federal agent, but i want to know why. You got 10 minutes." He said. Selena glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Why should i explain myself to a dog?" Selena asked. Daniel sighed. A dog. Not exactly a worst name he had been called during his time on the force. But he felt curious about the mysterious woman, who's name he still doesn't know.

"What's your name?"

"...Chessur."

"Weird name. Parents into French?" He got silence as his repsonse. That's okay. Just like in interrogations, speak calmly and inject the right questions, then the criminal will eventually tell you the truth. "So, your explanation? "

"I'm looking for someone. A woman. My search led me here." Selena said. Half truths and half lies. She heard Cheshire laugh at the back of her mind.

"Okay. But what does this woman have to do with impersonating an FBI and visitng the crime scene?"

"I think she may be invovled with the stolen bodies." Daniel blinked, sitting up straighter.

"What? How? And if she's involved, shouldn't you leave that with the police?" He frowned when Selena let out a snort.

"you and your little "force" wouldn't be able to catch her." _'You'd also die and probably be eaten.'_

"We may not catch criminals most of the time, but the other time, we do. Tell me the woman's name and description, i'll keep an out for her and call you if i find anything." Selena almost growled. How dare this herbivore try and get in on her hunt?!

"No." She stood up, piercing Daniel witha glare. "Don't interfere with my hunt, cop." She then walked off. Daniel watched her go. He won't back off and what did she mean by "hunt?"

*TIME SKIP*

Daniel sighed as he walked into his house, closing the door behind him. What a day. First he had a car chase, then he found out the name of the mystrious woman and gained information on the corpse case, but he can't do anything without a a name, a description and known location of the culprit. He turned on the lights and went to get a drink from the kitchen when he noticed a window was open in his living room. A window he knew was closed when he left home. Immediatly going on alert, he took out his gun. Daniel cautiously walked to the open window and closed it. A shadow passing by was caught in the reflection and he spun around, gun aimed only to see nothing. A sound upstairs had him hurring out of the living room and upstairs, going down the hall. Behind him a closet door opened and the female ghoul cmae out silently. Daniel sighed and lowered his gun, seeing nothing. He turned only to get tackled by the female ghoul, making him drop his gun. The ghoul landed a punch, which knocked Daniel out. The ghoul picked him up, throwing him over her shoulder and headed for the stairs.

 **Xxx**

 _:What makes you think she'll return to the cemtery?:_ Cheshire asked. Selena was standing out in the open of the cemetery at night.

 _'I killed her mate. She will want revenge.'_ Her brow furrowed as she heard two heartbeats approaching her. The ghoul came into view, dragging something. It looked like...Selena's eyes narrowed. Seems Daniel was taken hostage. "What's this? You brought me a present?"

"No. I usually don't go for live humans, but tonight i decided to try something different for dinner." The ghoul said, dropping Daniel's foot. Honestly, Selena could care less about the guy. He's just someone who she met yesterday. But he was a civilian and captured by a monster, hunter's do save people from monsters, so...

"Go ahead. I don't care." The ghoul narrowed her eyes at the indifference in Selena's tone. "I'll kill you before you even move."

"You think i'm joking?! You killed Fred! I'll make you pay!" The ghoul, enraged grabbed Daniel by the hair and pulled him up, opening her mouth. She only had time to exhale when he head was seperated from her body and it fell to the ground with a thump, her body followed shortly, taking Daniel with it. Selena stood over the two, an ice machete in her hands, the blade was dripping with blood. She sighed.

"What a waste of good food."

 **Xxx**

Daniel groaned, eyes fluttering open only to be blinded by bright white. He closed them, then opened them again, surroundings coming into focus. He saw that he was in a hospital. What happened? He doesn't remember anything. All he could remember was getting home, then be attacked...Daniel sat up quickly, then regretted it as his vision blurred and everything went dizzy.

"Hey, take it easy. You suffered a concussion." A gently voice said, hands gently pushing him back down. Vision foucused once again, he looked to see a older woman wearing scrubs.

"H-how...How did i get here?" Daniel asked, voice dry. He swallowed, trying to get that just woke up dirty feeling from his mouth.

"A silver haired woman brought you in, said you were attacked in a mugging." Daniel looked at her confused. A silver haired woman? Who...An image of red tipped silver hair and a husky voice appeared in his mind.

 _"My name is Chessur."_ His eyes widened and he sat up, ignoring the fussing nurse. Chessur! Why, though? He knew that whoever attacked him probably wasn't a robber. He turned his attention to the nurse.

"Did the woman say anything? I-is she still here?" The nurse shook her head.

"No. She left before we could ask her anything, but she did leave a note." She took out a folded paper from her pocket and handed it to him. He unfolded the paper and read it.

 _The case is closed. Don't thank or try and look for me._

Daniel leaned back aganist the headboard, feeling tired suddenly. While he was glad the person who took the bodies was apprehended, he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he didn't get to know Chessur a little more. Maybe she'll come to Morrisville again.


	33. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Selena turned the page of her book, sitting in a chair in a motel room with Sam, who was sleeping on one of the bed. She had returned to her brothers two days ago, hunger satisfied for now. Her brow furrowed as she heard a thud and looked up from her book to see Sam had rolled off the bed. His heart was racing. Selena set the book down and stood up, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam." She shook him, trying to wake him up. "Sam." Sam's eyes opened just as the lock to the door turned and it opened. Dean came in, carrying beer and eating jerky. He stopped noticing Selena crouched by the bed. Sam sat up, breathing heavily.

"Sam?" Dean called, concern in his tone. Sam looked at him.

"I had another vision." Sam said. Dean and Selena exchanged glances.

"Then let's go then." Selena and Sam stood up and the siblings started to pack. Then they put the bags in the trunk of the Impala and got in the car. "Where are we headed this time?"

"River Grove, Oregon." Sam took out his phone and put in the coordinates as the Impala started moving. "There are only two towns in the U.S. named River Grove."

"How come you're so sure it's the one in Oregon?" Dean asked. Sam was silent for a moment.

"I saw a picture. Of Crater Lake."

"Sam what did you see?" Selena asked.

"Well, uh, I saw a dark room, some people, and a guy tied to a chair. Dean then came in and shot the guy." Dean glanced at Sam.

"I ventilated him?"

"Yeah. You thought there was something inside him. And Selena seemed to agree with killing him." Selena' brow raised in interest. The situation must have been extreme for her to openly agree to killing someone.

"A demon? Was he possessed?"

"I don't know."

"Well, all your weirdo visions are always tied to the yellow-eyed demon somehow. Was there any black smoke? Did we try to exorcise him?"

"No. Nothing. You just plugged him. That's it."

"Well, I'm sure I had good reason."

"I'm sure hope so." Dean's brow furrowed at that.

"What does that mean?" Sam didn't answer. "I'm not gonna waste an innocent man. I wouldn't."

"I never side you would."

"Fine."

"Fine. Look, we don't know what it is. But whatever it is, that guy in the chair is a part of it. So, let's find him and see what's what."

"Fine."

"Fine." Selena looked out the window, thoughts on Sam's vision. She would need to be on alert as soon as they get into town. As the yellow-eyed demon had proven in the past, he's crafty and not afraid to use leverage over them.

 **Xxx**

The next morning, the siblings arrived in River Grove.

 _:What a charming little town.:_ Cheshire commented. Selena agreed as she gazed at the passing shops and people. It seemed peaceful, but if Sam's vision was right, then this was the calm before the storm. Dean parked the car by the curb and the three looked around. Sam noticed a African American man sitting in front of a shop, assembling a fishing rod and recognized him. He nudged Dean and pointed at the man. Dean followed his finger to the man.

"He was there."

"You sure?" Dean asked.

"Clear as day." Dean nodded and reached over and opened the glove box, taking out the box with the fake I.D.s. Opening the box, he took out badges for U.S. marshals and gave one to Sam and Selena, keeping one for himself. The three got out of the car and heading across the street to the man. Selena sniffed the air, smelling for any foreign scents, but didn't find anything unusual.

"Morning." Dean greeted once they were in front of the man. The man glanced at them.

"Morning. Can I help you?" He replied.

"Yeah. Billy Gibbons, Frank Beard, and Amy Hamilton." The siblings took out the I.D.s and showed it to him. "U.S. marshals." The man set down the fishing rod and turned his full attention to the three.

"What's this about?"

"We're looking for someone."

"A young man, rely 20s." Sam said. "He'd have a thin scar right below his hairline." Selena eyes narrowed as she saw the flash of recognition in the man's eyes.

"What did he do?"

"Well, nothing. We're actually looking for someone else, but we think this young man can help us."

"Yeah, he's not in any trouble or anything. Not yet." The man's expression didn't change from his stoic face. Dean eyes caught sight of a bull dog in a hat tattoo on the man's arm. A military tattoo. "I think maybe you know who is he, master sergeant. My dad was in the corps. He was a corporal."

"What company?"

"Echo-2-1."

"So, can you help us?"

"Duane Tanner's got a scar like that. But I know him. Good kid. Keeps his nose clean."

"Oh, I'm sure he does. Do you know where he lives?"

"With his family. Up Aspen way." He gestured to the path with his finger and Dean nodded.

"Thank you."

"Thanks." The siblings turned and walked back to the other side of the street, begging to walk down the street when Sam stopped, spotting a word carved into a telephone pole. "Hey." Dean and Selena stooped and turned, coming over to him. Sam pointed at the word and Selena's eyes widen slightly and her hackles rose, lips peeling back in a silent snarl as she stared at the word, "Croatoan."

' _That word…'_

"Croatoan?" Dean looked at the word bemused.

"Yeah." Sam, seeing Dean's lost look, elaborated. "Roanoke. Lost Colony. Ring a bell?"

"Roanoke. Nicknamed Lost Colony due to the fact that the whole colony of Roanoke suddenly disappeared without a trace in the late 1500s. Nobody has ever found out what happened to them." Selena said, hiding her alarm behind a mask of indifference.

"Oh, yeah. I remember now. The only thing they left behind was a single word carved in a tree. "Croatoan."

"Yeah, and there were theories – Indian raid, disease-but like Selena said, nobody knows what really happened. They were just gone, wiped out over night."

YOU don't think that's what's going on here." Selena d exited now was the time to speak up.

"All the more reason to leave." Sam and Dean looked at Selena with varying emotions. Sam was looking at her with surprise and disbelief while Dean was looking at her with just surprise.

"What? No. We're not going to leave this town to whatever it is." Sam argued. Selena stared at him coolly.

"Whatever it is, is going to leave this town just like it left Roanoke – a desolate husk of a town, Sam. And, if we leave now, then Dean won't have to shoot that boy. Besides…do you want to disappear forever?"

"We will save these people. But first, we need help. Bobby? Ellen maybe?" Selena scoffed, looking off to the side when Dean pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Dean tried to call but it didn't go through. "I don't have a signal." Sam pulled out his phone and tried to call, but it didn't go through, either. They looked over at Selena and she glared at them, not making a move to get out her phone. Dean saw a pay phone and walked over to it, Sam and Selena following. He picked up the phone and brought to his ear, only to hear a dial tone. Phone useless, he put it back on the hook and looked at Sam and Selena. "The line's dead. I'll tell you one thing – if I was gonna massacre a town, that'd be my first step."

 _:Interesting. But how would you go about that plan?:_ Cheshire asked. _:You'd have to find the power source for the entire town or coincidently plan your massacre while a thunderstorm was going on. Although, that has its advantages and disadvantages.:_ Selena mentally raised an eyebrow at Cheshire's nonchalant tone.

' _Why are you calm? We could disappear and our legacy will be over.'_

 _:I know. But before we do go, we have a herd of sheep before us. We can take our time if we get the chance.:_ The feline's grin widened, claws flexing in and out in anticipation.

' _Hn. You always did see a bright side to things.'_

 **Xxx**

Selena followed after Dean and Sam to the Tanner's home. Sam knocked on the door and it was soon opened by a young man. Selena's brows furrowed as she smelled fear, blood, and…sickness? She heard two heartbeats in the house, one calm while the other was racing. Suspicious, her gaze went to the young man.

"Yeah?" The young man said. Dean showed his I.D.

"Hi, looking for Duane Tanner. He lives here, right?" He questioned. The young man nodded.

"He's my brother."

"Can we talk to him?"

"He's not here right now"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah, he went on a fishing trip up by Roslyn Lake."

"Your parents home?" Sam asked. Selena heard the calm heartbeat approaching them.

"Yeah, they're inside." A male voice called out.

"Jake, who is it?" An older man who Selena presumed to be the father came up beside Jake.

"Hi, U.S. marshals, sir. We're looking for your son Duane." Dean explained. Mr. Tanner's expression turned to concern.

"Why? He's not in trouble, is he?"

"No, no, no. We just need to ask him a couple of routine questions."

"When is he due back from his trip?" Sam asked, starting to get suspicious, too.

"I'm not sure." Mr. Tanner replied.

"Is your wife here? Maybe she knows." Selena said.

"No, I don't know. She's not here right now." Selena smirked. Gotcha. Sam and Dean caught onto the lie and their suspicion rose more.

"Well your son said she was." Dean said. Jake looked up in surprise.

"Did I?"

"She's getting groceries. So, when Duane gets back, is there a number where he can get a hold of you?"

"Oh, no, we'll just check up with you later." Mr. Tanner nodded. The siblings turned and walked down the porch steps. After they heard the door close, did Dean speak. "That was kind of creepy, right? A little too Stepford?"

"Big time."

"Hn." The three headed around to the side of the house. Ducking when they heard a door close, they moved to a window and peeked in. They saw a distressed Mrs. Tanner tied to a chair, mouth gagged and a cut on her shoulder. Jake put his hands on her shoulder, leaning close to her ear. Selena could hear him talking.

"It's okay, mom. It's not gonna hurt." Jake moved to the side as Mr. Tanner came back with a knife. He rolled up his sleeves and Mr. Tanner cut him. Selena's eyes narrowed. Why would he cut himself? Does this "Croatoan" have to do with blood? Seeing enough, Dean moved away from the window and took out his gun, cocking it. Sam did the same and then Dean kicked open the backdoor. Jake and Mr. Tanner looked up, startled as the siblings came in. Mr. Tanner came at the siblings with the knife.

"Put it down!" Sam ordered. Mr. Tanner didn't stop and Dean shot him in the chest a few times, knocking him to the floor, dead. Jake ran and jumped out the window. Sam went the window, gun aimed, but he didn't take the shot, allowing Jake to run into the surrounding woods.

 **Xxx**

The Impala parked in front of the doctors office and the siblings and Mrs. Tanner exited the car. Sam helped Mrs. Tanner into the office while Selena and Dean went to the trunk.

"He let the boy escape." Selena said as Dean opened the trunk, Mr. Tanners dead body laying there.

"I saw." Dean replied, covering Mr. Tanners body with a tarp and rolled it up as much as he could.

"His hesitance will be his undoing one day, Dean." Dean let out a grunt as he picked up the body, throwing it over his shoulders.

"Selena, we can talk about it later, okay?"

"Hn." Selena closed the trunk and the two walked into the doctors office. Sam, Mrs. Tanner was being seen to by the nurse in another room.

"Hey." Dean called, getting the female doctor's attention.

"Is that…" She trailed off. Dean grunted, shifting the body.

"Mr. Tanner?"

"Was he attacked, too?" She asked.

"Uh, no, actually, he did the attacking, and then he got himself shot."

"Shot?"

"Yeah."

"And who are you two?"

"U.S. marshals. I'd show you my badge, but…" Selena, not hindered by anything, got out her badge and showed it to the doctor.

"Bring him back here." She headed towards the back and Dean followed her. Selena looked around the waiting room, startling briefly when she felt a twinge of pain in her scar. That reminded her, when was the last time she changed the stitches?

 _:Too long. It's a wonder it hasn't become infected.:_ She nodded and went to speak with the doctor.

*TIME SKIP*

The siblings observed as Mrs. Tanner, wound patched up, explained what happened to the doctor.

"Wait, you said Jake helped him?" The doctor's tone was filled with disbelief. "You son Jake?" Mrs. Tanner nodded, eyes shiny with tears.

"They beat me. Tied me up." Mrs. Tanner said.

"I don't believe it." The nurse, who was standing off to the side, commented. The doctor held up a hand towards the nurse, admonishing gently.

"Pam." She looked back at Mrs. Tanner. "Beverly, do you have any idea why they would act this way? Any history of chemical dependency?"

"No, of course not. I don't know why." She sobbed. "One minute, they were my husband and son, and the next, they had the devil in them." Dean looked at Sam and Selena and spoke in a low tone.

"We got to talk." The three walked out of the room and into the waiting room. "Those guys were whacked out of their gourds."

"What do you think, multiple demons, mass possessions?" Sam asked.

"If it is a possession, there could be more. God knows how many. It could be like a freaking Shriner convention. Of course, that's one way to wipe out a town – you take it from the inside."

"I don't know. We didn't see any demon smoke with Tanner or any of the other usual signs." Dean shrugged.

"Well, something turned him into a monster." Selena didn't think they were turning into monsters. They still smelled human to her, but they also smelled sick. "You know, if you would have taken out the other one, there would be one less to worry about." Sam looked at Dean incredulously.

"I'm sorry, all right? I hesitated. It was a kid."

"No, it was an "It". Not the best time for a bleeding heart, Sam." The conversation came to an end as the siblings heard the clicking of heels and looked to see the doctor approach them.

"How's the patient?" Sam asked the doctor.

"Terrible." The doctor replied. "What the hell happened out there?"

"We don't know."

"Yeah? Well, you just killed my next door neighbor."

"We didn't have a choice."

"Maybe so, but we need the county sheriff. I need the coroner."

"The phones are down."

"I know. I tried. Tell me you've got a police radio in the car."

"Yeah, we do, but it capped out just like everything else." The doctor let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't understand what is happening."

"How far is it to the next town?" Dean asked.

"It's about 40 miles down to Sidewinder?" She replied.

"All right, I'm gonna go down there and see if I can find some help. My partners will stick around and keep you guys safe." Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder, then started for the door.

"Safe from what?" Dean stooped and turned to her.

"We'll get back to you on that." With that said, he walked out. A few seconds later, Selena could hear the Impala's engine start, then begin getting fainter as Dean drove off.

 **Xxx**

Selena let out a hiss as she removed the stitches from her scar, thin streams of black blood frozen down her cheeks. Unfortunately, since the stitches had been in the scar when it healed, the scar had to be reopened for her to change them. And she only had a short time before the scar healed, so she had to change the stitches in a quick yet steady manner. She licked one of the black ice trails and pushed some hair behind her ear. This will be a bit of a challenge. Selena poured some alcohol on a cotton ball and let out a breath before dabbing the cotton ball on the wound.

 **Xxx**

Sam was trying to find Selena, he had to tell her something, but he couldn't find her.

"Have you seen my partner around?" He asked the doctor when he came upon her.

"I think I saw her heading for the bathroom. She asked for some alcohol, a cotton ball, needle and thread." Sam's brow furrowed. Needle and thread? As far as he knew, they hadn't gotten into any serious fights with anyone or anything for Selena to get injured.

"Where's your bathroom?"

"Uh, just around the corner and on the left."

"Thanks." Sam followed the directions the doctor gave and knocked on the bathroom door. "Selena?" The only sound he could hear was running water.

"Hm?" Sam's head tilted curiously. Selena sounded a bit muffled.

"You okay? Can I come in?" A beat of more silence before the water turned off and the door opened, and Selena stepped out, jacket zipped up. His eyes scanned over her for any injury, but when he found none, he gave her a confused look.

"I'm fine, Sam."

"Why you need needle and thread then?" Sam questioned. Selena shrugged.

"I needed to sew a cut on my jacket" She turned slightly, showing him a small cut that you wouldn't even notice unless you were looking for it on the side of her jacket. But Sam wasn't convinced.

"Explain the alcohol and cotton ball."

"I don't see how that is any of your business. We all have our secrets, Sam." She then walked away. Sam watched her go, feeling a bit hurt. He was about to head back to the front, but his eyes caught sight of something small on the bathroom floor. Stepping closer, he crouched down and picked up the object. It was a type of nylon thread. It looked to have been cut on one end and has some black substance on it. Sam's eyes narrowed and he stood up, walking to the room where the doctor was looking at Mr. Tanner's blood through a microscope. He was about to ask her about the thread when the doctor spoke.

"Huh."

"What?" Sam asked, thread forgotten for now.

"His lymphocyte percentage is pretty high." She looked at him. "His body was fighting off viral infection." Sam noticed Selena come up beside him out the corner of his eye as his eyebrows raised.

"Really? What kind of virus?"

"I can't say for sure."

"Do you think an infection could have made him act like that?"

"None that I ever heard of. I mean, some can cause Dementia, but not the kind of violence. And besides, I never heard of one that did this to the blood."

"Did what?"

"There's this weird residue. If I didn't know better, I'd say it was sulfur." Sam and Selena straightened, alarm filling them at the revelation. Sam glanced at Mr. Tanner's body then looked back at the doctor. This was looking more and more like the work of demons.

"Sulfur."

 **Xxx**

Dean drove towards the town's exit, a little shaking by what he'd seen earlier. The blood on the baby's car seat flashed through his mind. It was never easy when children were involved. He soon had to stop because of men with guns blocking the way out of town. Dean grew alarmed as he saw a smirking Jake at the head of the group. Dean jumped as there was a thud on the roof of the Impala and looked over to see a man at the window. He chuckled.

"Oh, ho, ho. Hey." Dean greeted.

"Sorry. Road's closed." The man replied.

"Yeah, I can see that. What's up?"

"Quarantine."

"Quarantine? What is it?"

"Don't know. Something going around out there."

"Uh-huh. Who told you that?"

"County sheriff."

"Is he here?"

"No. He called." Dean stared at the man, alarm bells ringing loudly in his mind. He needed to get away now. "Say, why don't you get out of the car, and we'll talk a little?"

"Well, you are a handsome devil, but I don't swing that way, sorry." The man let out a chuckle.

"I'd sure appreciate it if you got out of the car, just for a quick minute."

"Yeah, I bet you would." The man grabbed Dean's jacket as Dean abruptly started driving backwards. Jake and the other men started firing at the car. Tires squealed as Dean turned the car around, the man being thrown off, and drove away.

 **Xxx**

Selena watched Mrs. Tanner with sharp eyes, arms crossed and nose twitching as the smell of sickness stained the woman's scent. She tensed.

"I don't understand." Mrs. Tanner said, looking at the doctor. "Are you saying my husband and Jake had a disease?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." The doctor said. "Now, during the attack, do you remember – did you have any direct contact with their blood?"

"Oh, my God. You don't think I've got this virus, do you?"

"Beverly, I don't know what to think, but with your permission, we'll take a blood sample." Mrs. Tanner was silent as she made her decision, then sighed and put a hand over the doctor's. Then, as quick as a switch, her expression changed into one of aggression.

"Aah!" She back handed the doctor. Sam approached her, but she just pushed him back into a cabinet, shattering the glass of the doors. Selena narrowed her eyes. There was no way a woman of Mrs. Tanner's size could push back Sam. Does this virus come with enhanced strength. Seeing Mrs. Tanner grab a scalpel off the table and run at Sam, Selena stepped in her path and struck her nose with the palm of her hand. Mrs. Tanner stumbled back, nose bleeding slightly and temporarily stunned. Sam grabbed a fire extinguisher and threw it to Selena.

"Selena, here!" Selena caught the extinguisher and used it to knock Mrs. Tanner unconscious. Mrs. Tanner dropped to the floor and Selena set down the extinguisher. Sam and the doctor breathed heavily, gazing at Mrs. Tanner.

 **Xxx**

Dean drove down the road, keeping a lookout for any infected townspeople or hopefully non infected people. He abruptly stepped on the breaks as he saw the black man from earlier standing in the middle of ghetto streets, aiming a sniper rifle at him. The car stopped in front of the man.

"Hands where I can see them!" The man ordered.

"Son of a-"

"Get out of the car!" Dean held up his hands to show he meant the man no harm, yet. "Out of the car!" Dean opened the door and got out.

"All right, easy there, big guy." He quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at the man.

"Put it down!"

"Lower it now!"

"Are you one of them?!"

"No! Are you?!"

"You could be lying!"

"So could you!" Seeing the they were getting nowhere, Dean held up a hand.

"All right. We could do this all day, all right? Let's just take it easy before we kill each other." The man saw reason in Dean's words and lowered the rifle slightly.

"What's going on with everybody?" The man asked.

"I don't know."

"My neighbor, Mr. Rogers-"

"You have a neighbor names Mr. Rogers?"

"Not anymore. He came at me with a hatchet. I put him down. He's not the only one. I mean, it's happening to everyone."

"I'm heading over to Doc's place." Dean told him. "There's still some people left." The man shook his head.

"No way, man. I'm getting the hell out."

"There's no way out. They got the bridge covered. Now come on."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Say here. Be my guest." Dean got be in the car. The man, seeing he didn't really have much of a choice unless he wanted t o become like everybody else, lowered his rifle and took out a pistol. He walked to the passenger side and got in. He pointed the pistol at Dean while Dean had one hand on the wheel and also pointing a gun at the man with the other hand. "Well, this ought to be a relaxing drive." The Impala started to move again.

*TIME SKIP*

 _:With this much tension and fear in the room, you could shatter a knife:_ Cheshire joked. Selena couldn't deny it. There air was tense and she could smell fear in the nurse herbivore and doctor herbivore's scent. It was clogging her nose and she resisted the urge to sneeze. She was standing beside a sitting Sam while the doctor was looking at Mrs. Tanner's blood under the microscope.

"What if we all have it?" Pam asked. The doctor looked at her. "What if we all go crazy?"

 _:Silly girl, you can't go something you already are.:_

"You've got to stay calm. All we can do is wait." The doctor said. "The marshal is bringing help." But Pam wasn't reassured.

"I can't." She started heading for the door. "You don't understand. My boyfriend's out there. I got to make sure he's okay." The nurse turned to Selena when she spoke.

"It would be a waste. Your boyfriend is either already infected or dead." Selena looked at her, tone serious. Jake probably would've infected other people by now. "And even if you did go out there, how would you find him without getting infected yourself?" Pam hesitated, thinking on Selena's words, but shook her head and walked out of the room. Sam got up and followed her.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait. Wait, please." Sam said as Pam and him walked into the waiting room. Pam stopped and turned to him. "Look, I know you're upset, all right. But it's safer if you stay here for now. Help is coming." Sam looked over to the door as he heard the Impala's engines. He looked back at Pam. "There they are." The sound of a car door slamming was heard as Sam went to the door and Dean called out.

"Sammy! Open up!" Sam unlocked the door and Dean and the black man came in. Sam closed the door behind them and locked it again, then turned to them.

"Did you guys get a phone?" He asked.

"Roadblock." Dean replied. He looked at the man. "I'm gonna have a word. Doc's inside."

"All right." The man headed for the doctor, passing by Selena, who walked up to Dean and Sam.

"I'm assuming by the look on your face that the going out of town for help had no luck." She said.

"Yeah. Something like that. There was a roadblock." Selena mentally sighed. She knew they should've gotten out of this town while the going was good.

"What's going on out there, Dean?"

"Man, I don't know. I feel like Chuck Heston in "The Omega Man." Sarge is the only sane person I could find.

"yeah. Doc thinks it's a virus."

"Okay, great. What do you two think?" Sam and Selena exhaled looks.

"We think she's right."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And Selena think the infected are trying to infect others with blood to blood contact. Oh, but it gets better. The virus leaves traces of sulfur in the blood."

"A demonic virus?" Dean asked din disbelief.

"More like demonic germ warfare. At least it explains why I've been having visions."

"It's like a biblical plague."

"Yeah. You don't know how right you are, Dean. I've been pouring through Dad's journal. I found something about the Roanoke Colony."

"And?"

"Dad always had a theory about Croatoan." He thought it was a demon's name – sometimes known as Daeva or Reshef-a demon of plague and pestilence."

"Well, that's terrific. Why here? Why now?"

"I don't know. But, Dean, who knows how far this thing can spread? We got to get out of here. We got to warn people."

' _So now he wants to leave.'_ Selena thought to herself, annoyed. "Sam, people won't believe us without proof. They never do." The siblings heard Sarge shout.

"They've got one in here." Dean quickly grew alarmed and walked d into the waiting room with Sam and Selena following. Sarge came into the waiting room.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked Sarge, but it was Sam who answered

"The wife – she's infected."

"We've got to take care of this." Sarge said, anxious. "We can't just leave her in there. My neighbors – they were strong. The longer we wait, the stronger she'll get." Dean knew that here we no other choice but to kill the infected. He took out his gun and the four walked into the room to discuss their plan to the doctor and Pam.

 **Xxx**

"You're gonna kill Beverly?" Pam's tone was incredulous.

"Doctor, could there be any treatment?" Sam asked. "Some kind of cure for this?" The doctor looked at them, struggling to come up with any solution to a problem she didn't even have any experience with.

"Can you cure it?" Dean asked.

"For God's sake, I don't when know what "it" is." The doctor said.

"It's a matter of time before she breaks through." Sarge said, keeping his rifle trained on the utility room they put Mrs. Tanner in.

"Just level her in there. You can't shoot her like an animal."

"Sam. Selena." The siblings plus Sarge went to the utility closet. Sam stood by the door while Dean and Sarge readied their guns. Dean nodded at Sam and Sam nodded back before unlocking the door and quickly opening it. Mrs. Tanner looked up at them from her spot in the corner of the room as Dean and Sarge came in, guns aimed at her.

"Mark. What are you doing?" She asked, fear in her tone. "Mark, it's them. They locked me in here. They tried to kill me. They're infected, not me. Please, Mark." Sarge was conflicted. Torn between shooting or not shooting his long time friend, even though he knew she was infected. Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam and Selena.

"Are you sure she's one of them?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam softly replied. Dean looked back at Mrs. Tanner, then stepped forward. Mrs. Tanner gasped, tears streaming down her face. Selena winced slightly as shots rang out in the room, her ears ringing. Guns may be clean and useful in some situations, but, man, they were loud.


	34. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Cold, predatory eyes hidden by silver hair stared at her prey who stared back at her, weapons in their hands. Light drizzle fell on them and the moon lit the streets. She was surrounded, but she wasn't worried. In fact, it made her quite eager...or was that Cheshire's feelings? Either way, the smile on her face was an echo of the infamous grinning cat, full of glee and hunger. If the infected could've seen it, they would've fled without a second thought. But judging by the way the infected were keeping a good distance between them and her, she was projecting her eagerness. Selena really hoped they would run. The chase was much sweeter with the scent of fear and adrenaline in the air. She had told Dean she was going to look for a way out, but...She chuckled, breath visible in the night. The noise held a promise of nothing good.

"Now, now, no need to crowd around me." Selena said. "You will all get your turn." She raised her arm, sleeve falling back to reveal the ice butcher knife in her hand. "I assure you, I won't leave a single one of you out." With that ominus warning, Selena struck and shots fired. A glimpse of silver and black before her target was dead and she moved to another infected. The frosty surface of the butcher knife was soon painted by the crimson life fluid. Though, Selena made sure not to get any blood on her. She didn't know how the blood would effect her body and she didn't feel like finding out any time soon. Soon, half of the infected were either dead or were on the way to death from their wounds. They were only human, after all. _"This feeling..."_ A woman's pained screech. A man's gurgle, choking on his last breath. _"This excitment. I haven't felt it in a long time."_ Selena teleported behind a man and stabbed at the base of his skull, severing his spinal cord. She pulled it out and moved on to her next victim. _"Usually I would be bored with such ameture prey,"_ She disarmed a gun from a woman and shoved her. When the woman turned, a butcher knife sunk into her head and she dropped dead. The knife dissolved and Selena made another one and stepped to the side of a bullet that penetrated into another infected's chest. _"But...I'm having fun. Feels like old times. Free with no restrictions, mostly."_ All too soon the shooting died down and only Selena was left standing, surrounded by dead infected and dropped weapons. She let out a small sigh and turned, only to still as she heard a heartbeat to the right of her and caught the scent of sulfur. Eyes sharpening, she quickly materilized a daggar and threw it in the direction of the heartbeat.

"W-wait!" A male voice said, fear in his voice, but not in his scent. "Wait! I'm not one of them." Selena arrowed her eyes and turned as a young man with a backpack stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes went to the scar on the man's hairline and she immediatly knew who he was. Duane Tanner walked to her, cautiously stepping around the bodies and stopping in front of her. The scent of sulfur was stronger now.

 _'So, the mongral is involved in this.'_

 _:Was it any surprise? At least you know why you weren't hesitate for this guy to be put to death.:_

 _'Hn.'_

"Who are you?" Duane asked. Selena was silent as she turned and continued to walk. Duane stood and blinked, confused. After a second, Selena stopped and looked at him.

"If you wish to survive...follow." She resumed walking and Duane hurried to catch up to her. Selena didn't want to bring him back to the others, but she couldn't kill him, either. So, looks like bringing him back was the only option.

 **Xxx**

Dean glanced at the door and Sam stopped his explaintion to Sarge and Dean on how they were going to make explosives out of alcohol and other chemicals in the clinic.

"Selena will be back, Dean." Sam said. Dean looked at him.

"I know. It's just she's been gone for three hours and those things are gathering." He replied. The "things" he was referring to were the infected. They looked up as they heard rapid knocking and a male voice cry out.

"Hey! Let us in. Let us in, please!" Sarge, Dean, and Sam ran to the entrance.

"It's Duane Tanner and the other marshal." Sarge said. He unlocked the door and let the two in.

"Thank God." Duane walked into the waiting room, Sarge following him. Dean and Sam looked at Selena as she came up beside them, her gaze on Duane.

"Selena, you okay? Injured?" She shook her head. "Find a way out?"

"No. They got this town locked tight." Dean sighed, then turned his gaze on Duane.

"So, that's the guy I..." He clicked his teeth, making the gesture for dead.

"Yeah." Sam said.

"Who else is here?" Duane asked. Before he could move further into the bulding, Dean cmae up and grabbed his arm, stopping him. The doctor, hearing the commotion, came to the waiting room to see what was going on.

Hey," Dean said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, chief. Hey, Doc, give Duane a good once over, would you?" The doctor nodded and turned, walking back into the examination room with the group following her.

"Pam." The doctor said. Pam started getting out the bandages, alcohol and other things.

"Who are you?"

"Never mind who I am. Doc."

"Yeah. Okay." Duane took off his back pack and sat down on the examination table.

"Duane, where you been?" Sarge asked. Duane looked at him.

"I was on a trip up by Roslyn. I came back this afternoon. I saw Roger McGill being dragged out of his house by people we know. They started cutting him with knives. I ran. I've been hiding in the woods ever since. Then I saw her," He inclined his head towards Selena. "Fighting with some people and winning. She brought me back here." Selena narrowed her eyes. Lies and truth mixed together. What was this demon up to? Her eyes slid over to Sam and she recalled the yellow-eyed demon saying something about having plans for Sam and the children like him. The gears in her mind started spinning. "Has anybody seen my mom and dad?"

"Awkward." Dean muttered. Sam gave him a look. The doctor crouched down by Duane's leg and saw a cut and blood on the jeans.

"You're bleeding." She stated. That set them on edge. Blood could mean infected.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I was running. I must have trippd." It was a plausible story, but Dean wasn't taking any chances.

"Tie him up. There's rope in there." Dean gestrued to his bag in the waiting room and Sarge put down his gun, about to go get the rope. Duane got off the table.

"Wait-" He froze as Dean aimed the gun at him.

"Sit down!"

"Sorry, Duane. He's right. We've got to be careful." Sarge said before walking out of the room. Duane looked at him in bewilderment.

"Careful? About what?"

"Did they bleed on you?"

"No. What the hell No!"

"Doc, anyway to know for sure? Any test?" Sam asked.

"I've studied Beverly's bloodwork backward and forewards." Duane had looked at her whe she mentioed his mother.

"My mom."

"It took three hours for the virus to incubate. Sulfur didn't appear in the blood until then. So, no, there would be no way of knowing. Not until after Dunae...turns."

"Dean. Selena. I've got to talk to you. Now." Dean didn't want to let Duane out of his sight, but this could be important. After nodded at Sarge, Dean followed after Sam and Selena, leaving Sarge to tie up Duane. The three walked into an office.

"This is my vision, Dean. It's happening." Sam said, anxious.

"Yeah, I figured." Dean responded.

"You can't kill him. Not yet. We don't know if he's infected or not."

 _:I know! I know! He's not infected, cause he's a demon!:_

"Oh, I think we're pretty damn sure. Guy shows up out of nowhere, cut on his leg, his whole family is infected." Dean then turned to a silent Selena. "And speaking of Duane. Selena, why did you bring him here?"

"Plans for the future, plans for the now. Me doth thinks the sinner has eyes on thou." Both Dean and Sam gave her weird looks. Selena resisted the urge to sigh. She couldn't outright say Duane was a demon without a proper explaination. For her, riddles were another way of speaking without revealing too much information in case of eavesdroppers. "Sam, no chances can be taken, or else the remaining humans will be foresaken." Sam shook off his bemusement and tried to get Dean and Selena to see reason.

"All, then we should keep him tied up, and we should wait and see."

"For what? For him to Hulk out, infect somebody else?" No, thanks. Can't take that chance." Dean made to move pass Sam, but Sam stepped in his way and lightly pushed him back. "Hey, look, man. I'm not happy about this, but it's a tough job, and you kow that."

"It's supposed to be tough, Dean. We're supposed to struggle with this. That's the whole point."

"What's that supposed to buy us?"

"A clear conscience, for one."

"It's too late for that." Dean tried to pass by Sam a second time but Sam pushed him back again. He was starting to get annoyed.

"What the hell's happened to you two? You might kill an innocent man, and you don't even care. You don't act like yourself anymore, Dean. Hell, you kow what, you're acting like one of those things out there." Selena, thinking that they're wasting enough time, made to go pass Sam, but he grabbed her arm. Selena stilled, hand flexing as she resisted the urge to react to the uexpected touch. Slowly turing her head to him, Selena spoke through cleched teeth.

"Release me. Now." Sam felt the air around them get colder and suddely let go of her arm as he'd been burnt. It felt like it, too. His palm was stinging. While Sam was distracted, Dean took that opportunity to walk by ad out of the office. Sam was about to go after him, but was stopped by Selena as she blocked his way.

"Selena-"

"Sam, Do you really think Dean will kill an innocent?" The question made Sam pause, and he thought about. No. Dean has never crossed that line. He's always there, right beside him, helping him save people from monsters, even when he didn't want to. He sighed.

"It's just...He's been acting weird and so have you. Why?" Selena glanced to the side, hearing Duane freaking out and denying being infected a few doors down.

"Dean has got a lot on his mind and this "Croatoan" virus thing is not helping. As for me...I do not want you both to disappear. If history is repeating itself, then some time...the whole population of this town will be gone." She heard the familiar cocking of Dean's gun. More pleading and crying from Duane.

"Selena..." A few minutes of silence and no gun shot rings out. Sam picks up of the silence and looks at the open door, then looks back at Selena. She steps out of the way, hearing Dean's heartbeat approaching. Sam walks pass her and out of the room, only to run into Dean. The two stared at one another.

*TIME SKIP*

Hours later and the smell of alcohol and other chemicals that were in the bottles Sam and Dean were using to make molotoves was making Selena's nose sting. She was sitting down and watching her brothers make weapons. The doctor walked into the room.

"It's been over four hours." She announced. The three looked at her. "Duane's blood is still clean. I don't think he's infected. I'd like to untie him, if that's all right." Dean looked at Dean and Selena, and Sam nodded his affirmation. But Dean was silent, still reeling from his hesitance from earlier.

"Sure. Yeah." Sam said. The doctor left and there was a beat of silence as Sam and Dean went back to making explosives. "You know I'm gonna ask you why."

"Yeah, I know." Dean said.

"So, why? Why didn't you do it?" Dean glanced at him, then cleared his throat.

"We need more alcohol." Sam and Selena knew that Dean was avoiding the question, but didn't try to pry. Sam sighed, standing up and went to get more alcohol from the room next door. Dean felt eyes on him ad looked up to see Selena staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, expression questioning, but Selena just shook her head. Idiot brothers.

 **Xxx**

Sam walked into the room and saw Pam.

"How you holding up, Pam?" He asked, walking over to the cabinets.

"Good. It will all be over soon." Pam replied. She went to the door and closed it, then locked it.

 **Xxx**

Selena's ears twitched as she heard the door lock and she looked at it with narrowed eyes. Why did she feel as if something was wrong? Suspicion rising, Selena focused her hearing on the conversation between Pam and Sam.

 **Xxx**

She turned, looking at Sam as he turned around, alcohol bottles in hand. He headed for the door but Pam was i his way.

"In fact...I've been waiting for this the whole time." Sam gave her a confused look.

"For what?"

"To get you alone. Aaah!" Pam suddenly pushed Sam to the ground. She had been infected. Pam climbed on top of Sam and began punching him.

 **Xxx**

Dean, Selena, and Sarge heard the commotion and rushed to the room. Selena inwardly cursed. She had been busy with keeping an eye on Duane, that she didn't notice Pam's scent. Though to be honest, the clinic smelled like the sickness so she couldn't have rooted out the indivual source. Smelling Sam's blood, Selena growled and kicked open the door. She ran at Pam, tackling her off Sam and before Pam could do anything, Selena snapped her neck. Hearing no heartbeat from the infected nurse, she let the body drop to the floor. Cheshire was growling viciously in her mind as she looked at Sam and saw his shirt open, a cut on his chest and smeared blood on the wound. Feeling a weird in her chest at the sight of the blood, Selena started to walk towards Sam when he held out a hand for help, But Sarge's words made her pause.

"She bled on him. He's got the virus." Selena looked over her shoulder, giving him an icy glare. Sarge didn't show it, but he was intimidated by the glare.

"It takes three hours for anyone infected to turn. And until those three hours are up, then he is still my brother." She walked up to Sam and took his hand, helping him up. The two then walked out of the room, leaving Sarge and Dean staring after them.

 **Xxx**

Everyone was gathered in the examination room. Sam was sitting on the table, holding an ice pack aganist his wound and Selena was by his side, arms crossed and tense, ready to attack if need be. She wasn't above slaughtering these people to protect what was hers. Dean was pacing while the doctore, Sarge, and Duane stood a few feet away from them.

"Docter, check his wound again, would you?" Dean asked, coming to a stop in front of Sam and Selena. The doctor didn't move, still in shock at the turn of events. "Doctor!" She startled out of her shock.

"What does she need to examine him for?" Sarge questioned. Dean looked at him. "You saw what happened."

"Did her blood actually enter your wound?" The doctor asked Sam.

"Come on, of course it did!"

"We don't know that just yet."

"We can't take any chances." Duane added.

"You know what we have to do." Selena's gaze snapped to them, glaring behind her hair.

"Try and kill my brother, and you won't have to worry about getting infected." She threatened. The _becuase cause I will kill you myself_ going unsaid, but heard very clearly. Duane had the courage to talk back.

"He's not going to be your brother much longer." He gestured to Dean. "He said it himself."

"Nobody is shooting anybody."

"You were going to shoot me!"

"If you don't shut your piehole, I still might." Sam had enough of the arguing and spoke.

"Dean, Selena, they're right. I'm infected." He said. "Just give me the gun, and I'll do it myself."

"Forget it."

"Dean, I'm not gonna become one those things."

"Sam, we've still got some time."

"Time for what?" Sarge asked. "Look, I understand he's your brother, and I'm sorry, I am." He took out his gun. Selena stepped in front of Sam protectively. "But I've got to take care of this." Dean glared at him.

"I'm gonna say this one time. You make a move, you'll be dead before you hit the floor, understand me? Do I make myself clear?"

"Dean."

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" Dean was silent as he thought about a solution, then he reached into his pocket and took out the car keys to the Impala. He threw them at Sarge. Selena stepped to the side of Sam, understanding of why Dean was giving the Impala up. If one Winchester is left behind, then the others would stay, too.

"Get the hell out of here. That's what. Take my car. You've got the explosives. There's an arsenal in there. You two go with him. You got enough fire power to handle anything now."

"What about you two?" Dean's silence was telling enough of his answer.

"Dean, no. No. You two go with them. This is your only chance."

"You're not gonna get rid of us that easily." Selena nodded in agreement.

"No, he's right, man. Come with us." Sarge urged. Dean looked at Sarge and whatever Sarge saw in his eyes was enough to dissuade him. "Okay, it's your funeral." Sarge and Duane walked out of the room and the doctor headed to the door. She puased once she got to it and turned to Dean.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for everything, marshals" She said, grateful. Sam gave her a brief smile and Selena gave her a curt nod.

"Oh, actually, we're not really marshals." Dean revealed. The doctor blinked, perplexed.

"Um...oh." Dean smiled at her and she turned and left. Dean closed the door behind her, then locked it. He turned to Sam and Selena. Sam was looking at him, eyes shiny and expression solomn while he couldn't see Selena's expression. He walked over to them.

"I wish we had a deck of cards or a foosball table or something." He said, trying to lighten the situation.

"Dean, Selena, don't do this." Sam begged. "Just get the hell out of here."

"For the last time, Sam, no." Sam, frustrated, banged his cast down on the table.

"This is the dumbest thing you two have ever done."

"I don't know about that. Rememeber that waitress in Tampa?" Dean shuddered. Selena smelled salt and looked to a tear run down Sam's cheek.

"Dean, I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you and Selena." Selena scoffed.

"Foolish brother, we won't anbandon you here to go through this sickness alone."

"You can keep going."

"Who says I want to?" Dean asked.

"What?" Dean went over to the desk and sat down on the edge, taking his gun out.

"I'm tired, Sam." He chuckled. "I'm tired of this job...this life...this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it."

"So, what? So, you're just gonna give up? I mean, you're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with dad had-"

"You're wrong. It's not about dad. I mean, part of it is, sure-"

"Then what is it about?" Selena'sbrows furrowed as she heard a heartbeat come into the building. It sounded like the doctor's. Hearing footsteps approaching the room, the brothers tensed and Dean got off the desk, walking to the door. The doctor appeared in the window, knocking on the door. Confused, Dean unlocked the door and opened it.

"You better come see this." The doctor said, panting. The siblings looked at each other, then followed the doctor outside where Duane and Sareg were standing by the Impala. Selena frowned, noticing that there wasn't a heartbeat, aside from theirs, around the whole town. It was like a ghost town.

 _:Seems our worries about disappearing was for nought.:_

 _'Seems so.'_

"There's no one. Not anywhere. They've all jsut vanished." Five hours later had Sam and Selena in the examination room with the doctor looking at Sam's blood under the microscope.

"Well, it's been five hours, and your blood's still clean" The doctor said, looking at Sam. Selena's head tilted slightly. That's interesting. Sam had been infected, but he didn't turn psycho. Interesting..."I don't understand it, but I think you dodged a bullet."

"But I was exposed. How could I not be infected?' Sam question, puzzled.

"I don't know. But when you compare it with the Tanner's sample-" The cotor looked at the Tanner's blood and her brow furrowed. "What the hell?" Sam and Selena looked at her.

"What?"

"Their blood-There's no trace of the virus. No sulfur. Nothing." Selena's eyes narrowed in thought. What was the purpose of this sickness? She knew it had something to do with Sam, she just didn't know what. When Sam's checkup was done, the three went outside where Sarge and Duane were putting bags and other stuff in Sarge's truck. Selena stared at Duane and he glanced her before speaking to the doctor.

"The Sarge and I are getting the hell out of here. Heading south. You should come."

"I better get to SideWinder, get the authorities up hre. If they'll believe me. Take care." Sarge raised a hand in goodbye, then gave Dean a side ways thumbs up gesture. The two got in the truck and started the engine while the siblings turned their attentio n to the doctor.

"What about him?" Dean asked, gesturing with his head to Sam.

"He's gonna be fine." The doctor replied. "No signs of infection." The doctor headed back into the clinic. Dean looked at Sam, who shrugged.

"Hey, man, don't look at me. I've got no clue."

"I swear I'm going to lose sleep over this one. I mean, why here? Why now? Where the hell did everybody go? It's not like they just freaking melted." Dean went around the car to the driver's side.

"Why was I immune?" Sam asked himself.

"Yeah, you know what? That's a good question. You know, I'm already starting to feel like this is the one that got away." Dean and Selena got in the car, Sam following shortly after and Dean started the car before pulling off.

 **Xxx**

In Hell, Azazel sat on the throne, a smirk on his face that had the lower demons inwardly shaking in fear. He was in a good mood. One of his demons had to him the little virus he had released in Oregon had done exactly as he wanted it to, and best of all, Sam Winchester, the vessal for his father, was immune. Dear Sammy boy was growing along nicely. Soon everything will be in motion and then the demons will rule. Azazel's smirk got wider as his thoughts turned to his daughter, Selena. The lower demon has also told him of the fight between the infected and her. Though, he would use the term fight loosely, it was more like a massacre. Oh, how proud of her he was. He wished he had been there to see it for himself, but no, he was busy making preperations for a new world order. Speaking of new world order, she would be by his side, protected. His eyes narrowed as he then thought of how she looked. Selena had grown into a beautiful woman and his yellow eyes flashed with a murderous light at the thought of any boys thinking they could have a chance with her. He would need to speak with her about her choice in clothing when she comes to live with him. That much stomach showing made him uncomfortable and the urge to rip out any male's eyes with a rusty knife grow. Azazel was brought of his thoughts by the throne room doors opening and two demons coming in. He inwardly sighed. Back to business, it seems.

 **Xxx**

The next morning found the Impala parked by a river and the siblings by a fence, Sam and Dean drinking a beer. Selena raised an eyebrow, noticing Dean's scent had tints of nervousness and fear in it. Sam looked at Dean.

"So, last night-you want to tell me what the hell you were talking about?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" Dean replied.

"What do I mean? I mean you saidd you were tired of the job and that is wasn't just becuase of dad."

"Forget it." Sam shook his head.

"No, I can't. No way."

"Whoa, man, I thought we were gonna die. You can't hold that over me."

"No, no, no you can't pull that crap with me, man. You're talking."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep asking you yill you do." Dean scoffed, amused.

"I don't know, man. I just think maybe we ought to go to the Grand Canyon." Sam and Selena both were confused about the abrut change in subject.

"What?"

"Yeah, you know, all this driving back and forth across the country-Do you know I'vve never been to the Grand Canyon? Or we could go to T.J. or Hollywood-see if we could bang Lindsay Lohan or if Selena could bang an actor."

"You're not making any sense." Sam said.

"I just think we should take a break from all this." Dean replied. "Why do we got to get stuck with all the responsibility? Why can't we live life a little bit?"

"Why are you saying all this?" Dean shook his head, then began walking away, but Sam wasn't having it. "No, no, no, no. You're our brother, all right?" Dean stopped and turned to face his siblings. "So, whatever weight you're carrying, let me and Selena help you a little bit." Dean stared at silent. He was torn between telling his brother what their father had told him or letting it be.

"I can't. I promised."

"Who?"

"Dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right before he died...he told me something about you." Sam felt a foreboding feeling his gut at the revelation.

"What? Dean, what did he tell you?"


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry for the long wait. I'm glad that this story is interesting to other people and I just want to say thanks to those people who favorited or is following this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

The scent of Dean's and Sam's apprehension filled Selena's nose as she took in their tense forms while the two stared at one another.

"He said that he…" Dean began. "Wanted me to watch out for you…take care of you." Selena's eyes narrowed slightly. Why did she have the feeling that those words meant something else entirely?

"He told you that a million times." Sam said, bemused.

"Well, this time was different. He said I had to…save you."

"Save me from what?"

"The demon." Selena said. Sam looked at her, then looked at Dean for confirmation. Dean shook his head.

"He just said I had to save you and nothing else mattered and that if I couldn't, I'd..."

"You'd what, Dean?"

"I'd have to kill you." Sam's expression turned one of disbelief. "He said I might have to kill you, Sammy."

"Kill me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know." Sam's brow furrowed, anger rising.

"I mean, he must have had some reason for saying it, right? Did he know the demon's plans for me? Am I supposed to go dark side or something?! What else did he say, Dean?!"

"Nothing. That's it, I swear."

"How could you not tell us this?" Sam asked, betrayal in his eyes.

"Because it was dad and he begged me not to." Dean replied, trying to push down the hurt.

"Who cares?! Take some responsibility, Dean. You had no right to keep this from me!"

"You think I wanted this? Huh? I wished to God he never opened his mouth. Then I wouldn't have to walk around with this screaming in my head all day!" Sam let out a soft scoff and the brother looked away from each other in silence.

"We got to figure out what's going on, then – what the hell this means." Sam said.

"We do?" Dean asked, looking at his siblings. Sam and Selena looked at him. "I've been thinking about this. I think we should just lay low, you know. At least for a while – it would be safer." Selena could see Dean's point. Get below the demon's radar to figure out this new revelation of Sam's apparent immunity. "That way, I can make sure…"

"What? That I don't turn evil? That I don't turn into a killer?" Cheshire chuckled,

 _:It would take a lot to turn that puppy into a carnivore. Though, even the most unassuming people can surprise you.:_ Selena mentally agreed. Even the most ordinary looking man could be a killer or something worse.

"I never said that." Dean said, quietly.

"Jeez, you're not careful, you will have to waste me one day, Dean."

"I never said that! Damn it, Sam, this whole thing is spinning out of control. All right, you're immune to some weirdo demon virus, and I don't even know what the hell anymore." Sam took a swig of his beer, turning away from Dean. "And you're pissed at me, and I get it. That's fine. I deserve. But we lay low until we figure out our next move, okay?" Sam turned to him, glaring.

"Forget it."

"Sam, please, man." Dean looked at Selena for help and she held back a sigh. While she was mad at Dean for withholding secrets that involved Sam, she knew that any pack animal would do the same to one of their own. It was necessary to get rid of a liability before it got you killed.

"Sam." He looked at her. "I'm angry, too. But think about this. When you thought you were infected, you were ready to shoot yourself as to not hurt us and those other people. Now, if you knew you were going to turn evil, wouldn't you want to prevent it from happening?" Her head tilted slightly as she stared at Sam, who looked off to the side. "Dean is having trouble adjusting. So would anybody else in this situation. Give him time. Give us time to adjust." There was silence after Selena finished. Sam looked at Dean, then at Selena. He nodded.

*TIME SKIP*

Door hinges creaked as Sam snuck out of the motel room they checked in earlier. Backpack on his shoulder, he went over to the parking lot, passed the Impala and over to another car. Making sure nobody was around, he picked the lock using a knife and got in the car. Then he hot wired the car and drove out of the lot. Unknown to him, a pair of eyes watched him leave from the rooftop.

 _:Where do you think he's going?:_

' _I don't know.'_

 _:Why didn't you stop him?:_ Silence was the feline's response and Cheshire chuckled. _:Ah. A little revenge on Dean.:_

' _Hn.'_ Selena disappeared and reappeared back in the motel room. She looked at the sleeping Dean for a second then got back into bed that she was sharing with Sam. Her instincts were screaming for her to follow Sam, to protect the youngest of the litter, but she knew that whatever Sam was looking for had to be done alone. Selena let out a soft sigh. Ever since she was born in this new life, her quiet time went down significantly. Sometimes she miss the peaceful days of being alone and doing her own things, but she owed it to Mary and admittedly, John, to stick with her brothers. Even if they did get on her nerves and made her senses spin with their emotional ways. Engine like purrs filled her mind, luring her to sleep. Last thing she felt before sleep overtook her was the faint touch soft fur around her and the soothing cold.

 **Xxx**

The next morning saw Selena and Dean hurrying into the Impala. It's engine roared to life and it peeled out of the parking lot.

"Come on. Pick up, Sam." Dean muttered, phone to his ear and finger tapping on the wheel. He cursed as he got voice mail and lowered the phone to dial Ellen's number. Selena looked out the window, keeping an ear on Dean and Ellen's conversation.

"Ellen, have you seen Sam?"

" _No, he hasn't been here. Why? What's wrong?"_

"Nothing. If you see him, could you give me a call?"

" _Yeah."_

"Thanks. Bye." Dean hung up and let out a frustrated sigh. He glanced over at Selena, noticing her silence. "Did you hear him leave last night?"

"No." Selena said, coldly.

"I get that you're still angry about yesterday, but we need to find Sam."

"You didn't think he would leave?" It was more of a statement then a question. Dean sighed.

"I should've known. Dammit, Sammy." The car fell into silence. Dean's scent full of worry and Selena looking out the window.

 **Xxx**

That afternoon, Sam walked into the roadhouse, nervous and somewhat afraid to face Ellen. Speaking of Ellen, she looked at him from behind the bar as Sam approached.

"Sam." She said, smiling.

"Hey, Ellen." Sam greeted. He shifted slightly on his feet. "You don't seem that surprised to see me."

"You're brother's been calling, worried sick, looking for you."

"Yeah, I figured he might."

"What's going on between you two?"

"So, um…how's Jo?" Sam asked, avoiding the question. Ellen noticed, but didn't pry.

"Well, I don't know." She replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen her in weeks. She sends a postcard now and again."

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, after she worked that job with you guys, she decided she wanted to keep on hunting. I said, "Not under my roof," and she said, "Fine." Sam sighed, feeling guilty.

"So, I'm probably the last person you wanted to see right now." Ellen chuckled.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I wish I could blame the hell out of you three. It would be easier. The truth is, it's not your fault. Sam, none of it is. I want you to know that I forgave your daddy a long time ago…for what happened to my Bill. I just don't think he ever forgave himself."

"What did happen?" Ellen was quiet for a moment, then she glanced down.

"Um, so, why did you come here, sweetie?"

"I need help."

 **Xxx**

"So, what am I looking for, Sam?" Ash asked.

"Other people, other…" Sam lowered his voice. "Psychics like me. As many as possible and I need a nationwide search."

"But I thought there was no way to track them all down." Ellen interjected. "Not all of them had nursery fires like you did."

"Well, no, but some had to. Start there." Ten minutes later found Sam sitting at the bar, drinking a beer. Ash came from the back room.

"Done…and done." Ash said, holding up a piece of paper. He went over to Sam, who looked at him.

"That was fast." Sam noted. Ash took a seat next to him.

"Well, apparently, that's my job. Make the monkey dance." Ellen went over to the two.

"Just tell us what you got, Ash."

"Four folk fit the profile nationwide. Born in '83, mother died in a nursery fire, the whole shebang."

"Four? That's it?" Sam asked in disbelief. Ash looked at the paper and began to read the names.

"Sam Winchester from Lawrence, Kansas, Max Miller from Saginaw, Michigan, Andrew Gallagher from Guthrie, Oklahoma," Sam nodded. He knew them, but his interest was peaked as Ash said the last name. "And another name – Scott Carey." Ash put the list down on the bar and Sam picked it up, looking at the name.

"What? You got an address?"

"Kind of. The Arbor Hills Cemetery in Lafayette, Indiana. Plot 486."

"So he's dead?"

"Killed about a month ago."

"Killed how?"

"Stabbed. Parking lot. Fuzz don't have much-no suspect."

"All right. Thank you." Sam got up and headed for the door while Ash helped himself to Sam's unfinished beer.

"Where you going?" Ellen asked.

"Indiana." Ellen called his name and Sam stopped, turning to look at her.

"Sam, I got to call Dean. I got to let him and Selena know where you are."

"Ellen, I'm trying to find answers about who I am, and my siblings mean well, but they can't protect me from that. Please." Ellen sighed, then nodded. She really wanted to call Dean, but she understood Sam's need for answers. Sam gave her a small smile, then existed the roadhouse.

*TIME SKIP*

' _A beggar's brother died, but the man who died had no brother. How can this be?'_ Selena questioned Cheshire. The two had been asking each other riddles while on the road, she and Dean still searching for Sam. Cheshire let out a small purr, ears twitching in interest.

 _:Hmm...A hard one. Excellent.:_ The grinning feline's mind ran a mile a minute as she thought of answers to the riddle. Slitted yellow eyes stared at one of the skulls intensely. Then her eyes flashed with excitement and her tail swished side to side. _:The beggar. He was actually a she.:_

' _Correct.'_

 _:You think Sam has found his answers?:_

' _If he had, he would've called by now. Though, it might be best if he doesn't get his hopes up. The answers he find might not be the ones he was hoping for.'_ Cheshire chuckled.

 _:It may be for the best he does. There's nothing like a good lesson to show that you don't count your chickens before they hatch.:_ The feline licked her chops. _:No matter how delicious the chickens look. Selena…:_

' _Yes. I know. I can feel it, too. But, family first then food. It will be winter soon anyway.'_

 _:Winter. The season when people are at their most vulnerable. How do monsters prepare for winter? Do they store food?:_

' _I don't know. Maybe the wendigos do, but I don't know about the others.'_ Cheshire fell silent and Selena head tilted ever so slightly, sending a mental questioning poke.

 _:Are we going to take advantage of the season and gorge ourselves?:_ She asked.

' _We will hunt, but not humans. Too risky. I'm thinking we hunt animals or wendigos if we happen to cross one.'_

 _:It has been a while since we've tasted fresh venison. A deer head will go good with the collection.:_ Cheshire purred. Selena mentally nodded. Leaving Cheshire to her daydreams of fresh venison, Selena looked at Dean, who had been silent during the whole drive. His worry was still hanging heavily around him.

"Dean." She called. Dean looked at her.

"Hm?"

"I have a riddle for you."

 **Xxx**

Sam approached his room at the Blue Rose Motel, thoughts on the collage of yellow eyes taped to the wall in in Scott Carey's closet. That definitely connect the man to the yellow eyed demon. He would've gone to talk to his therapist, but he didn't have any fake I.D.s. Taking out the key to the room, he was about to put it in the lock when he paused, feeling someone or something behind him. Sam whirled around, catching the person off guard and making them gasp as he pushed them against the wall. It was a brown haired woman and she looked scared.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded.

"Please," The woman said. "You're in danger." Sam gave her a confused look. Danger? Curious, yet still cautious, Sam stepped back from the woman and unlocked the door. He opened it.

"You can explain inside." The woman gave him a shaky nod and entered the room, Sam following behind her. He closed the door, gaze still on the woman. She looked even more scared now. She looked at him as he cleared his throat and went over to a dresser, leaning on it.

"So, danger?"

"Uh, I've been seeing things in my dreams and, uh...Okay, look, I know how this all sounds, but I'm not insane, and I'm not on drugs, okay, I am normal, and this is way, way off the map for me." Sam blinked at the woman, not quite sure what to say.

"All right, all right, just-just calm down, okay?" He said. "What's your name?"

"Ava. Ava Wilson."

"Ava, I'm Sam Winchester, all right? Now, you were telling me about these dreams of yours?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, okay, about a year ago, I started having these like headaches, and just...nightmares, I guess. And I really didn't think much of it until I had this one dream where I saw this guy get stabbed in a parking lot."

"When was this?"

"Uh, about a month ago. But anyway, a couple of days later..." Ava reached into her purse and took out a newspaper article detailing Scott Carey's death and showed it to Sam. "I found this." Sam took the article, looking it over. Ava's tone broke as she spoke. "I saw this guy die before it happened. I don't know why. I don't know." Sam gaped at her, astonished. He had unintentionally found another psychic and with the same powers as him! "Some reason, my dreams are coming true, and last night, I had another one."

"Okay."

"About you. I saw you die." Sam, though concerned, wasn't all that bothered. Death was a hazard in the hunting business.

"How did you find me?" He asked, to try and steer away from talking about his future death.

"Oh, uh,, you had a motel stationery, and I googled the motel, and it was real, and so I just thought that I should warn you." Ava replied. Sam let out a breath o amazement.

"I don't believe this." Ava thought he didn't believe her.

"Oh, oh, of course you don't. You think I'm a total nut job."

"No, no, no. I mean, you must be one of us." Now it was Ava's turn to be confused.

"Sorry. One of-one of who?'

"One of the psychics, like me." Sam could see that Ava didn't believe him and he tried to explain it. "Look, Ava, I have visions, too, all right? So-so we're connected." She laughed.

"Okay, so...you're nuts. That's great."

"No, okay, okay, okay, look. Did your mother happen to die in a house fire?"

"No, my mother lives in Palm Beach." Sam's mind raced.

"So, you don't fit the pattern, either."

 **Xxx**

Selena winced slightly as Dean's phone rang, ringtone blaring in her ears in the confined space of the car. Oh, how she hated loud noises. Dean took out his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

 _"It's Ellen."_ Selena's ears perked up, ringing fading. The only reason Ellen would be calling would be because she saw or heard from Sam. Dean must've been thinking the same thing, cause he asked Ellen if she had heard from Sam.

 _"I have. But he made me promise not to tell you where he is."_

"Come on, Ellen, please. Something bad could be going on here, and I swore I'd look after that kid."

 _"Now, Dean, they say you can't protect your loved one forever."_ Ellen said. _"Well, I say screw that. What else is family for? He's in Lafayette, Indiana."_

"Thanks." Dean said, grateful. He hung up. The Impala was silent for a while before Selena's low voice broke it.

"She know where Sam is?" She asked, even though she heard the conversation.

"Yeah. Lafayette, Indiana." Dean replied.

"You know he isn't going to be happy to see us, correct?"

"Yeah, but I don't care. We're sticking together like glue from now on."

"Hn."

 **Xxx**

"Why can't you just leave town, please, before you blow up?" Ava pleaded with Sam, but Sam only just shook his head.

"No, I can't."

"Oh, God. Why not?"

"Because there's something going on here, Ava, with you, with me. I mean, there are others like us out there, and we're all a part of something, and I got to figure out what."

"Okay, you know what? Screw you, buddy." Ava stood up, having enough of crazy talk. "Okay, cause I'm a secretary from Peoria, and I'm not part of anything." She held up her left hand, a diamond ring on her finger. "Do you see this? I'm getting married in eight weeks. I am supposed to be at home addressing invitations, which I am way behind on, by the way. But instead, I drove out here to save your weirdo ass." As she was talking, Sam sat calmly through it. "But if you just want to stay here and die, fine. Me? I'm due back on planet earth." Grabbing her purse, Ava headed for the door.

"Don't you want to know why this is happening?" Sam asked, making Ava stop. He looked at her. "I mean, don't these visions scare the hell out of you? Cause if you walk out that door right now, you might never know the truth." She turned to look at him. "I need your help."

*TIME SKIP*

Sam clung to the side of the building that Scott Carey's therapist, Dr. Waxler was located in as he made his way to the doctor's room window. Ava was in there already, distracting him so Sam could get Scott's files. It was risky, due to the fact he was doing this in broad daylight and he could fall, but he doesn't have any other option. Sam carefully walked along side the edge of the window and saw Ava look at him and gasp. Sam quickly ducked out of view as Dr. Waxler turned to see what Ava was looking at. When the doctor turned back around, Sam resumed his mission. Two hours later, Sam and Ava entered the motel room, Ava breathing heavily through the rush of what she just did. Sam put the file down on the table and opened it. He looked at Ava, a little worried.

"You okay?" He asked. Ava turned to him, eyes wide.

"Am I okay?" She repeated back.

"Yeah."

"I just helped you steal some dead guy's confidential psych files." She grinned. "I'm awesome!" Sam chuckled, smiling. He then returned his attention to the files as Ava came to stand beside him. Flipping through the files, Sam soon came across a small tape.

"Ah."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Sam pulled out a recorder he borrowed from the doctor and put the tape in, pressing play. The two focused as Scott Carey began to speak

 _"It started a little over a year ago. Migraines at first. Then I found I could do stuff."_

 _"What do you mean, "do stuff?"_ Dr. Waxler questioned.

 _"I have this ability. When I touch something, I can electrocute it if I want."_

 **Xxx**

The Impala pulled into the Blue Rose Motel and Selena's nose twitched as the familiar smell of gun powder, salt, holy water, a tinge of sulfur and the scent of a woman wafted into her nose. Sam's scent. Though the woman's scent was unfamiliar to her.

"He's here." Selena said. Dean looked at her with a confused look.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"A feeling." Dean wanted to more questions, but sure enough when he parked the car a distance away, they saw the familiar tall form of Sam through a sliding door.

"Oh, thank God you're okay." Dean muttered to himself. Sam moved away from the sliding door and Selena's eyes narrowed as an unknown woman was revealed to be in the room, too. Dean grinned. "Oh, you're better than okay. Sam, you sly dog.

 _:Hmm. She looks tasty. Good find, pup.:_ Cheshire praised.

 _'Careless.'_ Selena said. ' _She may be a demon or another creature in disguise. He shouldn't trust anyone right off the bat.'_

 **Xxx**

Sam and Ava were still listening to the tape, getting more and more anxious as they listened on.

 _"What else does the yellow-eyed man say?"_ Dr. Wexler enquired.

 _"He has plans for me."_

 _"What kind of plans?"_

 _"He says there's a war coming, and people like me-we're gonna be the soldiers. Everything is about to change."_ The tape stopped after that ominous message.

"He's not talking about us, right?" Ava asked, nervously.

"Yeah, I think he is." Sam replied.

"Well...but how can we turn into that?" Sam sighed, having no answer.

"I don't-" He was abruptly cut off by the shattering of the sliding door's glass and a bullet imbedding in the wall behind him. Ava gasped.

"Get down!" Sam cried as he pulled to the ground. Another shot rang out.

"Oh, my God, what's happening?!"

"Stay low!"

"Oh, my God! Sam, who's shooting?!" Another bullet hit the wall close to them.

 **Xxx**

Selena felt rage as she saw the culprit who was shooting at Sam. Gordon.

 _'I knew I should've killed him when I had the chance.'_ She seethed. _'I won't make that mistake again.'_

"Gordon!" Dean shouted, running over to the black man and kicking him the face, making him lose his grip on the gun. Dean then started punching him repeatedly. "You do that to our brother, I'll kill you!" Gordon could only get out a few words before Dean started punching him again. Gordon grabbed the gun and used it to knock Dean off him. When Dean tried to stand up, Gordon used the butt of the gun to knock him out. Breathing heavily and blood dripping from his mouth, Gordon stood up. But victory was short lived as he felt intense pain on the side of his face. Shocked and slightly confused, he reached up to his face and felt five deep gashes on his face, dripping blood.

"You will regret _attacking_ my brother, herbivore." The chilling voice had him looking over to see Selena standing a few feet from him. He wondered how he didn't notice her there and how she wounded him. Gordon didn't have more time to think about the mysterious Winchester sister before came at him. He blocked a punch, then hissed as she swiped her claws at him, leaving gashes in his arm. Gordon pulled out a knife and took a swipe at her, but Selena dodged. The two fought until Selena's foot went almost off the edge of the building. Her eyes glanced down, then looked at Dean.

 _:Two heads are better than one_ sometimes.: Gordon swiped at her and this time, Selena fell backwards of the building. Gordon watched with wide eyes as she flipped and landed on her feet, then took off running. His eyes narrowed. Something was fishy about Selena Winchester. Could she be the same as her Sam?

 **Xxx**

By the time Sam and Ava got to the roof of the building, Gordon and Dean were gone.

"Wait, I don't understand." Ava said, internally freaking out. "Shouldn't we be talking to the cops?"

"Trust me, they wouldn't do us much good." Sam said. His head tilted as he saw a few small objects on the ground and he went over to the object. Picking one of the objects up, he saw it was a shell case. He recognized the casing. "These are .223caliber-subsonic rounds. The guy must have put a suppresser on the rifle." Ava looked a him with exasperation. She should be getting used to this man's weirdness, but he still manages to surprise her.

"Dude, who are you?" Sam opened his mouth, about to answer, but a monotone female voice did it for him.

"He's Sam Winchester. Who are you?" Ava gave a short scream and the two looked over to see Selena standing by the roof stairs.

"Selena!" Sam exclaimed, standing up. "How did you find me? Is Dean with you?"

"Ellen. Yes." Selena replied, eyes still on Ava as she walked up to the two. The tinge of sulfur in the woman's scent was making her suspicious. "You didn't answer my question, herbivore." Ava looked at Sam confused.

"Oh, uh, Selena, this is Ava. She's a psychic like me."

 _'That would explain the sulfur smell.'_ Selena though to herself.

"Ava, this is Selena, my sister."

"Okay. Why is she wearing a straightjacket?" Sam struggled to answer her, not exactly knowing why his sister wore a straightjacket either.

"We have more important things to worry about than my attire. Sam, Dean was kidnapped by Gordon."

"What?! How?"

"He was the one shooting at you. Me and Dean confronted him and here we are."

"Excuse me." Ava said. The two siblings looked at her. "Who is Dean and Gordon?"

"Dean is my brother. And Gordon...We have bad history." Sam replied. There was a ringing sound from Sam pants and he took out his phone. Seeing Dean's number, he answered it.

"Dean?"

 _"Hey, Sam. Me and Selena have been looking for you."_ Dean said. Though he sounded weird, his words were stilted.

"Yeah." Sam's brow furrowed. If what Selena said was true, then he knew Gordon was near Dean. He had to pretend not know what was going on. "Look, I'm in Indiana. Lafayette."

 _"I know."_

"You do?"

 _"Yeah, I talked to Ellen. We just got here ourselves. It's a real funky town. You ditched us, Sammy."_ That was all the confirmation Sam needed. Dean had used a code word. Gordon had a gun on him.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Look, right now, there's someone after me."

 _"What? Who?"_

"I don't know. That's what we need to find out. Where are you?"

 _"We're staying at the 5637 Monroe Street. Why don't you meet us here?"_

"Yeah, sure." Sam lowered the phone from his ear and hung up.

 **Xxx**

Gordon moved the phone away from Dean's ear and hung up. His gun was still trained on a tied up Dean. The two were in a run down old building.

"Now, was that so hard?" He asked. Dean resisted rolling his eyes.

"Bite me." He retorted. Dean's eyes trailed up the bleeding gashes on Gordon's face. They looked like claw marks from a big cat. "So, Gordon, what happened to your face? Lose a fight with a cat?"

"No, your sister. She packs quite a punch." Dean, though taken back at the severity of the wound, was proud of Selena. His pride disappeared at Gordon's next words. "Tell me, Dean, how much do you know about your sister?" Gordon chuckled as Dean stayed silent. "Oh, that's sad, man. Well, let me tell you. In the hunting community she's a ghost. There one minute, gone the next. There a rumors about how she's ruthless. Doesn't leave any evidence behind. I didn't believe them at first, but after seeing what she did to my face...Let's say I do now."

"Then you should pack up and leave before you're hurt."

"I don't think I will. She'll make a good partner." A flash of anger went through Dean, but he hid it and smirked.

"Nah, you're not her type." Gordon turned and went over to a duffel bag that was on the floor. Picking up the bag, he set down on a dresser and opened it up, beginning to rummage through it's contents. "Look, Gordy, I know me, Selena, and Sam ain't exactly your favorite people, but don't you think this is this is a little extreme?"

"Oh, You think is revenge?" Gordon questioned, pulling out a gun and putting it's bullet chamber in it.

"We did leave tid up in your own mess for three days." Dean replied, then he chuckled. "Which was awesome." Gordon pushed down his urge to kill Dean and kept his calm face on, remembering what he was truly here for. "Sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

"Yeah, I was definitely planning on whupping your ass for that."

"Mm-hmm."

"But that's not what this is. This isn't personal. I'm not a killer, Dean. I'm a hunter. And your brother is fair game." Gordon was unsure if Selena was included as well. The silver haired woman had an aura of unnaturalness around her. The way she moves without making a sound, her unusual clothes and hair. He wasn't joking when he said she's like a ghost. A person who's emotion you can't see or predict is a dangerous hunter and even more dangerous enemy.

 **Xxx**

Selena felt her annoyance grow as she stared off to the side while waiting for Sam, who was currently dissuading Ava from staying with them and help. They should be going to rescue Dean, not waste valuable time with a weak herbivore.

"I don't think I should leave." Ava said as she and Sam approached her car.

"I want you out of harm's way, Ava." Sam replied.

"What about you and Selena?"

"Harm's way doesn't really bother us."

"No, but you're walking right into my vision. I mean, this is how you die." It was a good thing-depending on which person you asked-that they were a distance away from Selena or else they would've seen the small sharp ice spikes jutting out of the ground when Ava mentioned her vision.

"It doesn't matter. It's my brother."

"Maybe I can help."

"You've done all you can. Just-just go home to your fiancé." Ava knew that she wasn't going to persuade Sam and sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go home, Ava." Sam opened the door for her. "You'll be safe there." He closed the door after she got in and she started the car, then looked at Sam.

"Well, just promise me you'll call, then. When you find you get your brother, just let me know that everything's all right."

"I promise."

 _:He's growing attached. What a waste of good food.:_

 _'It's a flaw that can't be cured.'_

 _:True. You know what they say about flaws, though?:_

 _'Hm?'_

 _:Flaws can either be your downfall or your advantage.'_

 _'We will see.'_ Cheshire retreated to the back of Selena's mind as Sam approached her.

 **Xxx**

Dean stared at Gordon as he talked about some demon he exorcised, occasionally glancing at the sniper rifle in his hands. If only he had his pocket knife.

"...Between all the jabbering and the head spinning, damn thing muttered something about a coming war. I don't think it meant to. It just slipped out. But it was too late. It piqued my interest. And you can really make a demon talk, if you have the right tools."

"And what happened to the girl it was possessing?" Dean asked.

"She didn't make it." Gordon replied. Dean shook his head in disgust.

"Well, you're a son of a bitch" Gordon stood up and went over to Dean. Dean grunted, head turning from the force of Gordon's slap.

"That's my mama you're talking about. Anyway, this demon tells me they have soldiers to fight in this coming war. Humans fighting on Hell's side. You believe that? I mean, they're psychics, so they're e not pure humans. But what kind of worthless scumbag do you have to be to turn against your own race? This demon said I knew one of them-our very own Sammy Winchester." Dean laughed.

"Well, this is-this is a whole new level of moronic, even for you."

"Yeah?" Gordon asked, amused. "Come on, Dean. I know about Sam's visions. I know everything."

"Really? Because a demon told you? Yeah, and it wasn't lying."

"Hey, Dean, I'm not some reckless yahoo, okay? I did my homework. I made damn sure it was the truth. Look, you got your roadhouse connections. I got mine. It's how I found Sammy in the first place." Gordon sat back down. Dean's mind ran at full speed at the implication of Gordon's words. His thoughts were interrupted as Gordon continued talking. "About a month ago, I found another one of these freaks in town. He could deep-fry a person just by touching them."

"Yeah, did he kill anyone?"

"Besides Mr. Tinkles, the cat. no. But he was working up to it. They're all gonna be killers, Dean. We got to take them all out, and that means Sammy, too." Gordon punctuated this by cocking his rifle.

"You think they're stupid enough to walk through that front door?"

"No, I don't. Considering that Selena has probably told Sam about me, and I'm sure you found someway to warn him." Seeing Dean's almost anxious look, Gordon chuckled. "You think I'm that stupid?" Dean didn't respond. Gordon stood up and went over to the duffle bag. "No, Sammy and Selena are both gonna scope out the place first, one of them will see me covering the front door. So, one of them will go to the back while the other goes to the front. And when hey do, one of them will trigger the tripwire and the other is going to get a bullet. Then..."He reached into the duffel bag and took out a grenade. "...Boom."

"They're not gonna fall for a freakin' tripwire."

"Maybe you're right." He took a second grenade. "That's why I'll have a second one. Hey, look, I'm sorry." Funny, he didn't look sorry, Dean thought to himself. "I wish I didn't have to do this. I really do. But for what's it worth, it will be quick." Gordon then walked out of the room to set up his trap.

*TIME SKIP*

"Sam, I will go in first." Selena said, breaking the silence in the car. Sam glanced at her.

"No-"

"Gordon is not stupid. He's more experienced than us and I'll have more of a chance to sneak in if I was alone. Besides, I'm not powerless nor weak. Trust me." Sam let out a breath.

"Fine." Five minutes later, they come upon the right address and parked the car. The two got out and approached the building. Peeking in between boards, Sam and Selena saw Dean gagged and tied up to a chair and Gordon guarding the front door. Selena's mind went through multiple scenarios on how to easily get behind Gordon and kill him, then she mentally shook her head to disperse the images. Nudging Sam, she gestured to herself, then pointed towards the back. Sam nodded, then gave her a confused look as she pointed down to his shoes. She held out a hand and Sam, though bemused, took off a shoe and handed it to her. Selena went around to the back where she saw a door. Trying the knob, she found it locked. Her head tilted before she got an idea. Using her nails, Selena started picking the lock. Selena heard Gordon say, "Can you hear them?" She unlocked the door and entered. Selena paused as her sharp eyes caught sight of light reflecting on metal and she looked down to see wire. Following the wire to the grenade, she sneered silently.

 _'He's underestimating us.'_ Materializing a medium size ice chunk, Selena tossed it on the wire, triggering the trap. The resulting explosion made her ears rings, but she bore the pain. One more to go. Waiting a few seconds, she then triggered the other trap using Sam's shoe. While the smoke was clearing and the ringing faded from her ears, Selena hid in a corner, waiting for her prey.

"Sorry, Dean." She heard Gordon say. Dean's heart was racing and the scent of anger and sadness permeated the air. Gordon's heartbeat got closer and he came into the room, not noticing Selena. Seeing the smoking shoe but not a body, Gordon looked around for the second Winchester brother, only to go still as a dagger touched his neck.

"Drop the gun." Selena ordered, voice frigid.

"Impressive trick. Making me think Sam was the one who came in." Gordon replied. The dagger pressed against his neck, drawing a small bead of blood.

"I don't like repeating myself." Gordon slowly put down the gun. He looked over as he heard footsteps and saw Sam untying Dean. It was one vs three. He was outnumbered, but he wasn't at a disadvantage, either. Whirling around, Gordon throws a punch, but Selena dodged.

"How about we continue our fight, Selena? You ran away last time." Selena didn't reply, only lunging at him. Gordon dodged the swipe of her dagger, only to get caught by a kick in the stomach, pushing him back through a wall. He went to stand up, but was tackled and Selena started punching him. When she felt like he was subdued enough, she went for the kill. The dagger was about to plunge into his heart, but Sam's yell stopped it a few inches away from it's target.

"Selena, no!" She didn't look at Sam as she responded.

"We should kill him now. We can't take the risk of having him come after us again." Gordan coughed weakly, blood dripping down his chin.

"Do it. Do it!"

"Don't do it. Gordon's taken care of." Selena bared her teeth, remembering that Sam called the cops before they arrived. She then knocked Gordon out. She stood up and looked at her brothers with a glare. And without a word, walked out of the building. Cheshire was growling, pacing restlessly in her mind.

 _:Should've killed him. Grown soft.:_

 _'Silence. If he does come after us again-and he will. He's like a dog with a bone-then he will die.'_

 **Xxx**

Selena stared out the window at the passing scenery. Though, Gordon had been arrested and will probably go to prison for a long time, she wasn't satisfied. Her bloodlust was rising and she wanted the blood of the person who dared hurt her brother to stain the floors. She looked down at the her hand, the one that had made the claw marks on Gordon's face. There was still traces of blood on the nails and she brought it up to her face, then sniffed it, storing Gordon's scent to memory. Next time, she'll have her fun. Meanwhile, Dean's mind was on the roadhouse connection Gordon was talking about. He had talked to Ellen and knew she didn't do it, so who was it? Dean glanced at Sam as he tried to reach Ava's cellphone.

"Hey, Ava, it's Sam...again. Um...call me when you get this. Just want to make sure you got home okay. All right, bye." He hung up.

"Everything all right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, Gordon should be reaching for the soap for the next few years, at least."

"Yeah, if they pin Scott Carey's murder on him...And if he doesn't bust out." Dean was silent for a moment.

"Dude, if you take off like that again..."

"What? You and Selena will kill me?"

"That's so no funny." Sam laughed.

"All right. So, where to next, then?"

"One word-Amsterdam."

"Dean-"

"Come on, man. I hear the coffee shops don't even serve coffee. "

"I'm not just gonna ditch the job."

"Screw the job. Screw it, man. I'm sick of the job anyway. I mean, we don't get paid. We don't get thanked. The only thing we get is bad luck."

"Well, come on, dude, you're a hunter. It's what you're meant to do."

"No, I wasn't meant to do anything. I don't believe in that destiny crap."

"You mean, you don't believe in _my_ destiny."

"Whatever."

"Look, Dean, I tried running before. I mean, I ran all the way to California, and look what happened. You can't run from this. And you can't protect me."

"I can try."

"Thanks for that." A beat of silence. "Look, Dean, I'm gonna keep hunting. I mean, whatever's coming, I'm taking it head on, so if you and Selena really want to watch my back, then I guess you're gonna have to stick around." Dean smiled.

"Bitch."

"Jerk." Selena smirked,

"Children." She added. Sam chuckled lightly before dialing Ava's number.

"You calling that Ava girl again? You sweet on her or something?"

"She's engaged, Dean." Sam said, dryly.

"So?" Dean questioned. "What's the point in saving the world, you can't get a little nookie once and a while?" Sam's brow furrowed, though not at Dean's words, but because he felt like something was wrong as he got voicemail again. "What?"

"Just a feeling. How far is it to Peoria?" Dean expression turned serious when saw how worried Sam was.

"Not that far." Dean gunned it, car speeding down the highway. It took a few hours before they were at Ava's house and picked the lock to get inside.

"Hello?" Sam called as they wandered, flashlights helping them see. Selena's eyes narrowed as she smelled sulfur and lots of blood. "Is anybody home?" The three went into the bedroom, only to find the cooling body of a man on the bed, neck slit open and blood staining the sheets. "My God." Sam said, stunned. The scent of sulfur was stronger in the room and Selena followed her nose over to an open window. Her lip curled, seeing yellow powder on the window sill.

"Over here." Sam and Dean came over to her and saw the sulfur.

"The demon's been here." Dean said. Sam swallowed and turned, only for his foot to hit something metal. He shined his light on the object and crouched down to pick it up. Holding the object in the light to see it clearly, grief hit him as he saw it was Ava's ring.

"Ava."


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Fat snowflakes drifted gently down from the bleak, gray sky, covering everything they landed on in a blanket of white. A cut off black gloved hand caught a snowflake in it's center, the snowflake not melting due to the owner's cold temperature. Selena felt restless as she watched winter make it's mark in the world. Her exhaustion fading and energy filling her body the minute she stepped out in the 10 degree cold. Selena let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes, grateful for the silence that winter brought.

 **Xxx**

Dean stared out the window of the motel they were settled in, worried gaze on Selena. He noticed a few days ago that she seemed quieter, well, quieter than normal. And he was quite sure that she hasn't been sleeping.

"She still out there?" Sam asked, sitting at the table while on his laptop.

"Yeah." Dean replied.

"She's been out there for an hour. How is she not freezing by now?"

"I don't know." Dean sighed. "You know what's wrong with her?"

"I know about as much as you, Dean. Though, she did seem pretty angry that we left Gordon alive last week."

"Hm..." Dean went over to his jacket and put it on before walking to the door. He opened it and went outside towards Selena, shivering. "Selena!" The only indication that she heard him was the slight tilt of her head. "Come on. Let's go inside." He poked her side where the skin was exposed and quickly pulled his hand back to his side. She was freaking cold! "Yeah, think it's time to come inside." Selena didn't move and Dean thought she was ignoring him until she turned and moved past him. Dean followed her. "Okay. Clothes off." Dean said when they got inside the room. Sam raised a brow at him and Selena turned to him. "What? She needs to get warm." Selena picked up her duffel bag and went in the bathroom. Sam shook his head and Dean looked at him in confusion. "What?!"

"Way to sound not like a perv." Dean scoffed, sitting down on a bed and turning on the tv.

"I didn't sound like a perv. I was just concerned for her health...Besides, don't act like you weren't hoping to see her face, either." Sam cleared his throat and looked back to the screen of his laptop. Selena came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, she was dressed in a black shirt and dark blue pajama pants. Sam and Dean both felt disappointed and curious to see that she was wearing mask over the lower half of her face. "What's with the mask and bandages?"

"Reasons."Selena replied, speaking for the first time since after Gordon's attack. She crossed her arms, padded over to the free bed and laid down. The brothers knew they weren't going to get anything else out of her. After a few minutes, Dean stood up and snuck over to Selena. He reached out a hand, about to touch her mask when she spoke, making Dean go still.

"Dean, you think about removing my mask and I'll kick you ass." Sam stifled his laughter as Dean went back to his preivous spot and glared at him half heartedly.

"Oh, shut up."

 **Xxx**

 _:These dreams are becoming more and more of an inconvenience.:_ Cheshire rumbled out, worry hidden under her tone. Selena didn't reply as she stared at the starless sky while sitting on the Impala's trunk, still reeling from her nightmare about her past parents. She had come out here becuase the motel room felt small and suffocating upon waking up.

 _'The cracks?'_ Selena asked. The cracks she was talking about was the cracks in her mindscape's sky. Big, ugly, jagged things. The two notice the first crack after the situation with Gordon and the first nightmare and they just continued to grow.

 _:They've grown even more.:_ Cheshire answered, staring at said cracks from the entrance of the mountain. Selena got off the trunk and walked back to the motel room, leaving no footprints in the snow. She closed the door behind her and proceeded to go over to where the motel stationary was set, then began to write a note for her brothers. She kew Dean wanted to stay together for safety, but she needed to get away. When that was done, she put the note on the nightstnad before shouldering her duffelbag and leaving.

 **Xxx**

The next day found Selena in Alaska, training with her telekenisis powers. She had chosen Alaska becuase of it's somewhat isolated location and becuase of it's abundance of food. Selena's brow furrowed as she stared intensly at a medium sized boulder. The boulder didn't move and Selena frown increased. Then the boulder shifted a little. It wobbled as it lifted an inch off the ground and moved a few feet. The wobbling increased until the boulder fell to the ground with a thud and Selena let out a breath, relaxing. She knew she should've started with something smaller, but she only had a month to perfect this power. Ignoring her rumbling stomach, Selena focused on the boulder and tried again.

 **Xxx**

Meanwhile, Azazel brutally peeled off the flesh of a beyond mutilated soul. The soul's mouth opened in a soundless scream, vocal chords raw and bloody. Azazel's face was calm, yet his eyes and rough treatment with his victim gave away his anger. The demons he had placed to watch Selena and Sam Winchester had lost track of Selena. They don't know how to managed to slip by them undetected. He peeled another strip of flesh off. He was already angry from hearing that some hunter had the bright idea of hunting his daughter, but coupled with the new information, he was furious. So, sending the demons away, he had come to the torture chambers to let off some steam. A mannerly male voice from behind him made him pause his work.

"Why, Azazel, go any harder on that poor woman and she may break, well more than she already has." The yellow-eyed general set the knife back on the metal tray and turned to look at the owner of the voice. Standing there with his hands clasped behind his back and looking midly amused was Alastair, one of two white-eyed demons residing in Hell and the grand master of torture.

"Alastair. What brings you here?" Azazel asked.

"I heard the sweet sounds of suffering and I couldn't resist. It's been a while since you were in the chambers. Plan's not going as expected?" Alastair replied.

"The plan is going fine." Alastair stalked into the chamber to Azazel's side and studied his work.

"You've gotten rusty, King." Azazel's face stayed calm, unknowingly mirroring Selena's, at the mocking undertone in Alastir's voice. Truth be told, he didn't know where the white-eyed demon stood. He knew that he was loyal to Lilith, but also knew he didn't care much for anything else except for his torture or art, as Alastair called it.

"How is John doing?" Azazel enquired. Alastair hummed as he ran a finger over the tools on the metal tray.

"Still hanging on strong. It's impressive, for a human." His eyes flickered over to the general's form.

"I've heard on the grapevine that you, Azazel, are keeping track of his daughter. Interested, are we? I've heard she is quite appealing to the eyes. Speaking of daughters, yours is very anxious to get out."

"Selena Winchester is a potential vessel." Azazel said, a smirk coming to his face and eyes narrowing somewhat in hidden protectiveness. "That's all. As for Meg, she'll get her chance. Have fun, Alastair." Azazel exited the chamber, feeling Alastair's eyes on him as he walked away.

*TIME SKIP*

If she was still in North America, then Selena would guess it was around noon. The different time zones, though would take some getting used to, didn't bother her. She was taking a break from telekineis and was making a map of her surrounding. She tapped the ice on a frozen river and found thin ice pretty soon. Thankfully, the river hasn't had the chance to really freeze over all that much. She'll have to bring a bottle of water next time. Breaking the ice so she could get to the water underneath, Selena looked between the water and her hands. How should she do this without freezing the water.

 _:Think of your powers moving away from your hands or not freezing the water.:_ Cheshire advised. Selena nodded and imagined ice moving away from her hands, then her hand touching the water and not freezing it. Keeping the images in mind, Selena cautiously dipped her hands in the water. The water didn't freeze. Carefully cupping her hands, she pulled out of the river, little droplets falling from her hands. She almost made it to her mouth when a plane flew overhead, making her wince at the noise and freeze the water. She glared down at the shattered water. When she trained in Anarctica, she had used icicles for her water source.

 _:Just like with hunting. Practice makes perfect, Selena.:_

 _'Who ever said that, didn't have the risk of freezing everything they touched when not careful.'_ Cheshire only laughed. For the next three hours, Selena concentrated on making the water freeze and unfreeze. When she finally could touch the water without it freezing, she smirked and took her fill of cold water, then froze and unfroze a small portion of the river with her finger. Cheshire huffed, amused as Selena tested her new control for a few minutes. Really, Selena was like a cub with a new toy. She finished "playing" and went off into the forest for a hunt.

 **Xxx**

A herd of caribou were grazing near the edge of the forest, coats speckled white with snow. The sound of snow crunching had them on alert, ears perked up high as they looked in the direction of the noise. Waiting a few minutes and seeing no predator, the caribou went back to graze. Suddenly a white shape fell-no, jumped down from the trees on top of one of the female caribou, making it cry out as sharp claws and strong fangs latched onto it. The rest of the herd ran for it, leaving one of their own behind. The unfortunate caribou's breathing was getting more labored as it's oxygen was cut off, then it life was ended by it's neck being snapped. Selena quickly ripped open the female caribou's side using her claws and pulled out the bowles and stomach, tossing them aside before feasting on the steamy insides. Few minutes in, she was face deep into the ribcage when she heard the throaty coraks of ravens above her. Looking up, she saw two ravens fly down to the bowles and stomach and begin a feast of their own. Selena narrowed her eyes, knowing that if the ravens were here then the other predators couldn't be far behind. Picking up the carcass, she breaks into a run, heading back to her camp. She didn't feel like fighting with any carnivors today.

 **Xxx**

After two weeks of training both of her powers, Selena successfully master her telekinesis and now was currently testing it against a clone. The two stood a distance away from each other out on the now frozen river, ice shard floating around Selena. As if spurred on by some invisible signal, the ice shards shot at the clone, who charged at Selena, dodging the shards on the way. A foot away from Selena, an ice wall erupted from the river then shattered, blocking the clone's view. The clone's eyes scanned it's surroundings. Left? Right? Down? The clone felt the wind shift above her and brought up an arm, blocking Selena's axe kick. The strength behind the kick had the clone tensing her legs to stay standing and causing the ice to crack slightly. Selena was suddenly thrown back away from the clone by an invisible force. Flipping in the air and landing on her feet, Selena rushed towards the clone, ice daggers materializing in her hands. The clone materialized it's own daggers and met Selena's in the middle, the two stayed that way for a second before they each jumped back and ice spikes came from the ground, heading for Selena. She jumped up and threw one of the daggers at the clone. The clone dodged, then it's eyes widen slightly as Selena disappeared and reappeared behind it, bringing her leg around for a kick. Whirling around, the clone grabbed the leg and threw Selena away, but not before Selena slashed her remaining dagger at the clone's face, making a small cut on it's cheek. The clone touched the cut and looked at Selena, who was standing up from her crouch position. First injury goes to her. The two gave an eerily similar smirk before the fight resumed. Unknown to the fighting duo, they were being watched by a spectator.

 **Xxx**

Azazel's eyes followed the two fighting look alikes. It had taken quite some time to find Selena and when his informants did locate her, he was curious as to why she was in Alaska during the winter, so he went to Alaska. He felt pride swell up inside him as he watched Selena fight. She was getting stronger. Good. He might of lied when he said she was a potential vessel, but from what he'd seen, she'll fit right in. And if anyone has a problem, he'll gladly show them why he is the king. His head began to hurt as memories began to filter in.

 _"What did you do?" He hissed at his wife-no, this thing that used to be his wife, while standing protectively in front of his daughter's bedroom door. His wife just gave him an innocent look._

 _"Whatever do you mean, darling?"_ _His eyes narrowed as he took a threatening step towards his wife and growled out._

 _"Do not play dumb with me, Sonya. Alex is sick and I know she wasn't this morning, so what did you do?"_

 _"Oh, that girl is sick? How do you know she isn't faking for attention? She's so lazy." Sonya blinked and she was suddenly pressed against the wall, hands around her throat. She smirked. "Do it, dear husband of mine. Kill me and you lose any chance to raise that monster." He was temped. So tempted to end it here and save his little angel, but then he'd have to leave her alone when he went to prison. He released Sonya, disgust in his eyes._

 _"You sicken me. How can you do this to your own child?"_ _A flash of anger went through Sonya's blue eyes._

 _"That monster is not my child. You can't see it, dear, but I can. I can see the demon in her eyes. Those unnatural, inhuman eyes."_

 _"She's not a demon or a monster. She's just a little girl." Sonya chuckled, shaking her head._

 _"Naïve fool." Sonya walked away, still shaking her head. When he was sure Sonya was gone, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why? Why did she do this? Did she do it just because of Alex's hair and eye color? He knew that the answer wouldn't be answered for a long time if his wife had anything to do with it. Turning back to Alex's bedroom door, he was about to open it, but paused as he heard an unfamiliar voice in the room. It sounded female, but it was so low, he had to strain his ears to hear it._

 _:Sleep little kitten. I'll protect you. Their justice will come due.: The voice purred out. He quickly opened the door and looked to see nobody in the room, only Alex, who was lying in bed sleeping. His brows furrowed. Strange. He could've sworn...Shaking his head to try and push down his nervousness, he made sure Alex was comfortable before leaving._

Azazel mind cleared and his eyes narrowed. That voice...It sounded a lot like that cat in Selena's dream. It was impossible, but a likely possibility, but...could that cat have made Selena kill him and Sonya? But before he could think more on it, something cold and sharp was pressed against his neck and the glacial tone of Selena's voice entered his ears.

"I do not know what or who you are, but I have found you. Now, reveal yourself slowly, and no funny business or your head comes off." Azazel chuckled as he saw that the fight had stopped and now the two Selena's were looking in his direction. Clones? Oh, his daughter was full of surprises, wasn't she? He turned tangible and felt the air go colder behind him. He turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"Good senses you have there, Selena." The Selena behind him was suddenly sent flying very hard through into a tree, shattering. Azazel tured his attention back on the real Selena. "I just want to talk is all."


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Selena eyes the approaching demon with suspicion, body tense in case he tries something. She pushed the simmering rage at the cockiness the demon had to show his face to her.

"How did you find my location?" She questioned, coldly. Azazel gave her a amused smile as he stopped in front of her.

"I have my ways." He answered. Her eyes narrowed. The fact that he could find her was disturbing to both her and Cheshire.

 _:We are at a disadvantage. We have no weapons to handle him.:_ Cheshire commented. Selena frowned, but knew Cheshire was right. She didn't pack any holy water or salt, nor did she have anyway to contain the demon.

"You wanted to talk. So talk."

"Alex."His eyes caught Selena's slight tense at the name, but he didn't mention it. "After our meeting in the hospital, I wondered why I knew that name. Then a little time after, I began getting memories from what seemed to be a past life." Selena stilled at the implication. "Yes, it seems I had a wife and a daughter. And what do you know? The daughter's name was Alex. She had silver hair, too. And her eye color was quite unique." She started to shake, feeling fear and anger swell up inside her. _He'shere!Run!Killhim!Why?Whyishehere?!He'ssupposedtobedead!_ repeating in her head. Cheshire let out a vicious growl, claws scraping the ice. "And on her fifth birthday, she gained a scar on her face." She didn't hear the rest of what Azazel had to say, the rapid beating of her heart in her ears drowning out his voice. Her father was alive. He was alive. Alive. _Alive!_ She started shaking more and she clutched her head as a searing pain went through it. The cracks in her mindscape began rapidly spreading until the whole sky was covered in thin spiderweb like lines, then the cracks began to bleed a redish black liquid and a shattering noise like glass breaking echoed in her mind. Selena's world went dark.

 **Xxx**

Azazel was cut off as Selena screamed and he shielded his face with his arms as a frostbiting wind blew at him, steam rising off him as he used his heat to melt the ice that was consuming everything. Selena abruptly stopped screaming and the wind stopped blowing, leaving a ghostly silence in the area. He melted the last of the ice off and looked around to see a circle of dangerously pointy spikes of ice surrounding Selena and the surrounding area buried under snow or ice. Azazel's gaze went back to Selena, who was motionless, head down and arms hanging limply by her sides. Her head rose to stare straight at him and his eyes narrowed as he felt something change in the air. A crack of ice was all the warning he had before he used his telekinesis to break off a chunk of an ice spike that had been about to impale him. Teleporting away from that spot, he looked over to see Selena had disappeared. He was tackled from behind by the silver/grey haired female and the two rolled on the ice before coming to a stop, Selelna on top of him. She let out a snarl. Her jacket, which had somehow come unzipped, pulling back to reveal her scarred face. Sharp fangs snapped at Azazel and he threw her off him. She recovered quickly and charged at him. He held off her attacks, either throwing her or punching. Selena's movements were fluid and fast. Never letting up on her enemy. She jumped back and ice spears materilized above her, then shot at Azazel. They burts into flames before even reaching him. Behind her hair, Selena's eyes narrowed, taking in her enemy. Smoke and heat. Fire. Opposite of cold. She lunged at Him. After a few more exchanges of blows, blood flew through the air. Azazel stepped back, a long, four long cuts on the front of his shirt. His eyes grew sharp and he started getting more serious. This time, Selena's frozen blood landed with a tiny clatter on the ice, though the wound was already healing. She opened her mouth and inhaled, then blew out a stream of ice towards Azazel. He held out his hand and a stream of fire met the ice, creating steam. A few minutes in, the fire started over powering her ice and she intensified it. Her brow furrowed. She needed more power. She wanted-no, needed to kill this man. A strange feeling began to build in her throat. It was hot and cold at the same time. Her ice stream gradually started turning into blue flames, but instead of burning, they froze. Azazel streghtened the intensity of his flames in repsonse. The ice underneath the two was starting to crack, until the ice gave way. Immdieatly cutting off the blue flames, Selena teleported to land and Azazel teleported away. Selena scanned the area for her prey, and when she didn't see him, she let out an enraged roar that bought the biting winds back.

*TIME SKIP*

 _"...So far nobody has figured out the reason for the sudden snowstrom in Alaksa last week. It came out of nowhere and the residents of Sitka_ _were kept in their homes for two days while the unexpected snowstorm raged on. Though, no people were harmed. Now in other news, the serial killer Cheshire Cat has-"_ The radio man was turned off by a black haired female, who shook her head.

"I'm glad there aren't any snowstorms predicted this week." She said to her male companion. The two were in a cabin, taking a vacation in Nebraska for the winter.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The man said, giving her a teasing smile. "He said that it was unexpected and came out of nowhere. So, one might just pop up here. And we'd be here all alone." The woman laughed.

"Don't even joke about that, Jerry." She hit Jerry lightly on the arm when he sat down on the couch with her.

"Sorry." He gained an amused look as the woman yawned, covering her mouth. "Tired?"

"Yeah, the trip was long and all that hiking."

"Why don't you go to bed. I think I'll stay up for a few more minutes."

"Ok." She kissed him on the cheek. "Don't stay up too long. We have to meet the others in the morning."

"Will do." He watched her head down the hallway and when he heard the door close, he sighed and got up. Passing by a mirror on the wall, the reflection from the lamp light hit his eyes, causing a retinal flare. He was about to go into the kitchen for a drink when he noticed a small piece of paper on the kitchen table. Curious and confused, Jerry went over to the paper and picked it up, only to drop it in fear. The crude drawing of a cat's head stared back at him, it's wide smile almost seemed to mock him. He quickly turned and ran to the hallway.

"Sus-" His cry was cut off as a clawed hand exited from his chest, beating heart in it's clutches. Jerry eye's went wide and blood drippled out of his mouth before the lights in his eyes went out and he went limp. The hand retracted back to it's owner, letting the body fall uncaringly to the floor. Selena sniffed the heart, smelling remenats of wax on it. Shapeshifter, if she remebered correctly. She took a bite out of the heart and grabbed the leg of her dead prey, then dragged him out of the hallway. Even if he smelled of wax and rot, she wondered if he would taste good. She had placed his body on the kitchen table and was chewing the last bit of heart when she heard a door open and a approaching female voice.

"Jerry? Jerry, what's wrong?" Going invisible, Selena hid in a dark corner of the living room, watching as the man's mate came into the room. Selena winced as the female screamed upon discovering her mate's dead body. She walked up behind the terrified woman and was about to rip out her heart when the rattling of chains had her stilling. Swiftly teleporting away from the cabin, she reappeared in the woods and started running. She wasn't done hunting. She was still hungry. She wasn't going back. The rattling got closer and closer, then Selena's leg was swept out from under her. Black chains with spikes and strange runes carved into the metal erupted from her body and started wrapping around her. She let out roars of rage and desperation, struggling in the snow. No! She wasn't going back! She just got her freedom back. She needed to kill her father! Selena let out a loud groan of pain as the chains heat up and bypassing her clothes, embeded themselves into her skin then fade away. Her body arched off the ground as her restrains snap into place, binding her arms tightly. When the process was done, she was left panting on the snow covered ground and eventually fell into unconciousness with the night sky being the last thing she sees.

 **Xxx**

Selena slowly woke up to the buzzing of her phone and the crunching of snow falling to the ground in large clumps as the morning sun hit them. She was at first confused as to why she was here, then anger replaced the confusion as she remebered. How?! How was he alive?! Why was he given a second chance after what he did to her?! It was pefect irony that he ended up as a demon. Even now he's still making her life a living hell. She sighed and took in the silence, her phone had stopped buzzing. Cheshire would be making a comment about-wait...she realized that Cheshire was silent. Closing her eyes, she went into her mindscape and saw what had become of it. The forest was gone. No, Selena Took back her statement. Not gone, buried under the vast redish black liquid. She could see some of the tree tips peeking out of the surface. The ocean of liquid had risen high, just stopping underneath the entrance to her and Cheshire's home. The only thing stopping her from falling in was an ice floe big enough for her to stand on. She shifted, noticing she felt heavy for some reason. Looking down at herself, Selena wasn't exactly surprised to the dreaded chains embedded into her skin, going up and disappearing under her jacket. They were probably chains around her legs and arms, too. Pushing the chains to the back of her mind, Selena focused on why she was here.

"Cheshire." Quickly teleporting to where Cheshire usually was, panic growing, Selena ran through the catacombs and pretty soon found the feline alseep on a round platform that had claw marks around it, as if Cheshire put up a fight. The feline, too, had chains restraining her. Relief filled Selena and she petted the spotted fur. She didn't know what she would do if Cheshire had left her alone. The feline let out a soft purr and shifted, but didn't wake. Selena gave one last look at Cheshire before leaving her mindscape. She would need to do a lot of cleaning up to do when she went back. Looking at herself, Selena concluded she would need to take a shower as well. She was covered in dirt, blood, and other things. She sniffed herself, internally wincing at the smell. Yeah, shower first, then go get her stuff from Alaska. Four hours later, she had rented a small cabin and cleaned up. Taking advantage of the time while her arms were out of their bindings, she checked her phone for any messages and saw 9 messages from Dean and 7 from Sam. She sighed, knowing that Dean will probably lecture her on leaving so suddenly and not answering her phone. She called Dean, walking into the bathroom and started cleaning her jacket. It didn't take long for him to pick up.

 _"Selena? Where the hell are you?"_ Dean demanded, pissed.

"Nebraska. Did you read my note?" She asked.

 _"Yes, I read the damn note. What I don't understand is why you left in the middle of the night. What if someone was hunting you like Gordon had done with Sam? I mean, you didn't answer our calls."_

"No one knows where I am, Dean. I neded no distraction while hunting. Besides, I'm coming back to Sam and you a little earlier than I expected." Dean grumbled a little.

 _"We're in Clarkston, Utah. We're just about to finish a hunt. A poltergiest. We're gonna head to Bobby's after."_

"I see. Good luck, Dean."

 _"Thanks. Bye"_

"Bye." Selena hung up and returned her attention to her jacket. She glanced at the mirror, only to go still breifly as she saw the image of her mother smiling at her.

 _ **"Oh, what would your brothers say if they knew what you do in your spare time?"**_ Selena didn't reply. Sonya chuckled maliciously. _**"Fine. I'll tell you what they'll say. They'll say your a monster that needs to be put down. Isn't that what Dean was going to do to that boy, Max Miller?"**_ More silence, though Selena did scrub a little harder. She was only a hallucination. She'll go away soon. _ **"I see you met your weakling father. I told him. I told him that you were a demon, but he didn't believe me and look where that got him. Though, I have to give him credit for actually becoming a literal demon. Like daughter, like father, huh?"**_ Selena set down the towel she was using and looked at the image.

"I've become what i've become today becuase of you and father, mother. So, I guess I must thank you. But remeber this. I came from your womb and if I'm a demon, then what does that say about you and father? After all, there's a saying for situations like these. The apple doesn't fall very far from the tree." Sonya's expression turned to anger, twisting her features into something ugly. Selena blinked and Sonya was gone. She finished cleaning her jacket and hung it to dry before exiting the bathroom and going into the living room, and sitting on the couch. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes, going into her mindscape. She was hesitant to touch the liquid, having the feeling that if she did, the results would be bad. So, she managed to manipulate the landscape so that the ocean turned into a river leading from the mountain to a rather tall waterfall, allowing her to see the almost withered state of the forest. Next, she turned her attention the sky, which was just a void. She scowled. Now that her insanity has snared her again, it will be hard to get out of it. But if she did it once, she can do it again. Most of clean up of her mindscape took her about ten minutes and when she was done, Selena examined her handiwork. The forest looked marginally better, but it still needed a lot more work. She looked at the still void sky. Tilting her head, Selena stared, then got an idea. Concentrating, she imagined a source of light for her inner world. A luminous full moon appeared in the sky, shedding soft light on the world. If her eyes were not covered, she knew they would be glowing.

 ***** TIME SKIP*

Selena knew she shouldn't stall around here any longer. Staying in one place for too long is risky, but first she had to get her duffel bag. Creating a floor length ice mirror, she summoned an image of her camp in Alaska. Selena hoped that she didn't kill anyone with her little temper tantrum. She'd never hear the end of it from Cheshire that she didn't eat what she killed. She stepped through the mirror and pulled up her hood as she came out where her camp was located. Her eyes scanned the snow, then focused on a strange lump in the snow. Walking over to the lump, she reached down into the snow and grabbed the strap of her duffel bag, then pulled it out and shouldered it. The bag was wet, but Selena didn't mind. Going back to the mirror, she summoned an image of Bobby's salvage yard and stepped through. Her head tilted slightly as she saw the new cars in the yard as she walked to the front door, where she could hear Bobby's heartbeat within the house.

 _'Those would make good nap spots.'_ She thought. For a second, she expected Cheshire to respond, but then remembered that she was sleep. Her head felt weird without the grinning feline's constant presence and input. Knocking on the door, she waited as she heard the scraping of a chair on floorboards, then footsteps approach the door. Bobby opened the door and his expression turned to surprise.

"Selena?" Selena's eyes narrowed in bemusement as anger and concerned tinged his scent. "Are you crazy, girl? Wearing that-Get in here before you get sick." Bobby stepped to the side, letting Selena in and closing the door. He knew Selena wasn't dumb by any means, but this was just stupid. Wearing clothes like that in the winter time. He was surprised she didn't have a cold by now. "You got extra clothes?" Bobby asked as they went into the living room. Selena nodded.

"Yes."

"Ok. Go change and get warmed up. You know where the bathroom is." Selena thanked Bobby and went upstairs. It didn't take her long to change into a red t-shirt and black yoga pants, then come back downstairs. Hearing Bobby in the kitchen, she headed over and saw him fixing up two sandwiches. She slightly regretted the fact that she was light on her feet when he turned and jumped at seeing her standing in the doorway. "Dang it. Make some noise next time."

"Force of habit."

"Well, I won't say it's not helpful, but it may send me into an early heart attack." He noticed the bandages and mask. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?"

"I'm not hurt." He raised a brow.

"The why are you wearing them?"

"Reasons." Bobby was suspicious but he didn't try to pry the truth out of her. He picked the plates the sandwiches were on and headed over to the table.

"Come on. I made you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry, Bobby."

"I don't believe that. You always ate so little as a kid. Now, sit down and eat." Selena stood there unmoving for a few seconds, then walked over and sat down. She stared at the sandwich before slowly pulling down her mask. Bobby sucked in a breath as he saw the scar on her face-and wasn't it a shock that he almost forgot what she looked like? He felt anger begin to grow. Someone had hurt one his kids. Now, he may not be there real father, but he took care of them enough to feel a little parental.

"How did you get that?" Bobby asked. Unknown to him, Selena's eyes darkened, though he could see her lips thin in anger.

"I don't want to talk about it." Her voice was frigid. Bobby almost hesitated to ask his next question.

"...Does Dean and Sam know about it?"

"No. And it'll continue to stay that way." She gave him a pointed look and Bobby inwardly sighed. When the boys found out, they would be calling for blood on whoever harmed their sister. He nodded. He won't say anything unless he has to. Selena, satisfied, took a bite out of her sandwich and Bobby followed. When the two were done, Selena pulled up her mask and asked if she could take a look at some of the books in his library.

"Go ahead." Bobby said. She thanked him and padded into the study, instantly going over to the bookshelves and taking out a rather thick book curiously. Being careful of the delicate pages, Selena opened it and saw it was about sigils. Curiosity peaked even more, she sat down on the floor and began to read. Soon, she was engrossed in the book.

 **Xxx**

It was 5:10p pm when Selena finally looked up from her book and glanced at the time on her phone. She blinked, surprised. She had been reading longer than she thought, but it was an interesting book. Selena noticed Bobby sitting at his desk, a glass of whiskey next to him and a book in front of him. Silently getting to her feet, Selena went over to the aged hunter and called his name.

"Bobby." Bobby startled slightly as he heard her voice, then looked at her.

"Hm? Yeah?" He said.

"I'm going to cook. What do you want to eat?"

"Selena, you don't have to cook. I'll do it." She shook her head.

"It's payment for putting up with us for as long as you have."

"You idjit. I put up with you because you guys are like family and John was my friend, no matter how many times I wanted to put a few buck shots in him." Selena smirked, amused, but she wouldn't budge from her decision.

"I still want to cook." Bobby sighed and picked up his cup, taking a sip of the whiskey.

"Fine. Do you even know how to cook?"

"Yes. Mother taught me." And she had a little bit more help from memories from her past life. Bobby nodded in understanding. "Now, what do you want to eat?"

"Nothing too fancy. Just a meal."

"Ok." Selena walked to the kitchen and began looking through the cabinets, thinking on what she was going to make. _"Spaghetti or stroganoff? Hmm..."_ After seeing the contents in the cabinets, she settled on beef stroganoff. But she would need to go to the store for some things. She went back to the study. "Bobby, I'm going to the store. Can I borrow a car?"

"Yeah. There should be a sedan in the shed. Keys are on hanging on the peg." Bobby said.

"Thank you." She walked out of the room and soon Bobby heard the sound of the front door shutting. The silence was soon shattered by the sound of the phone ringing. Sighing, Bobby picked it up, thinking it was another hunter needing help with either a monster or a suspicious cop or sheriff.

"Hello?"

 _"Bobby, hey."_ Dean greeted. _"We're just a few hours from your house."_

"Yeah, Selena told me you'd be stopping by." Bobby said.

 _"Selena? Did she call you?"_

"No, she's here. Well, she's out now getting stuff for dinner." Bobby's brow furrowed as he heard the confusion in Dean's tone when he spoke.

 _"She's there? What time did she arrive?"_

"Uh, around 10 am. Why?"

 _"Nothing. Anyway, she's cooking?"_ Bobby chuckled.

"Yes, she is cooking. Don't know what, but I'm sure she'll do fine."

 **Xxx**

Selena stared intensely at the package of ground beef and sirloin steak in each hand as she stood in in the meat section of the grocery store. She pulled down her mask enough so that her nose was uncovered and took a sniff of the beef, then did the same to the sirloin. Oh, the choice was tempting, but she needed the beef more. She pulled up her mask while staring even more intently, then put the sirloin back and set the beef down in her hand basket with half of the rest of the ingredients she needed for tonight. And walked away without a second glance back. She really wanted to taste that sirloin. Few minutes later, she was walking out of the store with her ingredients and getting into the car, driving to Bobby's house. Getting the bags out the car, she brought them inside the house and set them down in the kitchen. When that was done, Selena took off her bandages and washed her hands, then got started on cooking. She got out a skillet and set the stove on medium high before getting out the butter and cutting a slice in the skillet. Then chopped up the onions, garlic, and the mushrooms and put them in the skillet. This reminded her of the reaction the omnivore had first reacted to her cooking.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"If you're waiting to see if I'm going to poison the food, you're wasting your time. Though poison is effective, it drains the thrill of the kill." Alex said, grinning under mask as she felt the Detective's stare on her back while keeping an eye on the sizzling pork chops in the pan. She heard a huff behind her, then a low male voice._

 _"Excuse me for being cautious about my food around a renown serial killer." She let out a small chuckle._

 _"It would be a waste to kill you."_

 _"And it wasn't a waste to kill my partner?" Her grin faltered slightly._

 _"It comes in all forms and it can't get you down, but take too much and it makes you frown." Footsteps approached her._

 _"What does that mean?" Silence, then a sigh as the Omnivore stopped behind her, looking over her shoulder. Alex tensed slightly. "Why do I even ask? I know you'll just stay silent."_

 _"If you can figure out my other riddles, then you can figure that riddle out, Omnivore."_

 _"Your riddles cause me a headache. And why do you call me that?" She shrugged._

 _"Humans are like animals in some way. We eat, we kill, we mate, and we have kids. Only difference is intelligence and even then, some humans are lacking in the brain department."_

 _"Hmm. Interesting way to see the world. Where do I fit?" He asked._

 _"You are neither a weak herbivore, nor are you a carnivore. You are in the middle." Alex replied, flipping the pork chops. "Check on those sweet potatoes." The detective did as she asked and his nose twitched as the smell of sweet potatoes entered his nose._

 _"Smells good. Where did you learn to cook?"_

 _"Self taught." He set the lid back on the pot and looked at her._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah. It was a tedious task, but necessary."_

 _"...Do you eat any of what you cooking?" Alex used a knife to cut a small bit of a pork chop off and held it up to the detective._

 _"Aaah." He blinked, then slowly opened his mouth while giving her a bemused look and ate the meat. He chewed, then let out a small hum of satisfaction. Alex felt something inside her purr at the sound._

 _"It's good. And you said you're self taught?" She chuckled, setting down the knife._

 _"Most of the things I can do are self taught."_

 _*Flashback end*_

Selena stirred the mixture of ingredients, the smell of delicious beef stroganoff filling the house. She missed the detective, and could only hope he took her advice and settled down with someone. Her ear twitched as she heard a low rumble like groan coming from the study. It seems Bobby was hungry. Selena heard the chair being pushed back then footsteps come into the kitchen.

"It's almost done." She said. Bobby nodded, leaning in the doorway.

"Smells good."

"Thanks." They both looked towards the door as the sound of the Impala was heard. Bobby looked back at her.

"Looks like your brothers are here. Better go greet them." He pushed off the doorway and went outside just as the brothers were getting out of the car. "Hey, boys."

"Hey, Bobby." Sam greeted.

"Hey." Dean said, tone little bit stiff as they walked up to him. "Where's Selena?"

"Inside, cooking."

"Thanks." Sam and Bobby watched as Dean went ahead to the house, disappearing inside. Sam sighed and Bobby looked at him confused.

"What's with him?"

"Selena has this habit of leaving suddenly. This time she left for almost four weeks and didn't answer our calls." Sam explained. Bobby nodded in understanding. The two continued on to the house and entered in time to hear Dean shout.

"It's like you don't care that we were worried about you!" Hurrying to the kitchen, they saw Selena standing there coolly and Dean looking angry..

"I do care." Selena said. "I left a note, telling you I would be traveling alone for a bit. Bobby, could you get some bowels out, please?"

"Uh, sure." Bobby didn't really want to get in the middle of the argument, but he was getting hungry. He moved past Dean to get to the cabinets and took out four bowels.

"Dammit, Selena, you can't keep doing this. You can't keep disappearing for weeks on end and not call to let us know you're okay or something." Selena paused and looked at him. She could smell the agitation and worry on him. She felt an emotion she hadn't felt in a long time-regret. She regretted that she made them worry about her. Being so used to be alone and independent, she really didn't take into account how others would feel.

"I'm...sorry, Dean. It won't happen again." Dean sighed.

"Just...Let's just eat." The three, minus Selena, who said she wasn't hungry, got their food. Dinner was a bit awkward, but it soon settled into a peaceful atmosphere after a while. Dean and Sam talked about their hunts and Selena learned that they had been looking for Ava while she was gone. Personally, Selena thought the woman was dead, but that demon-her father-was a tricky bastard. If Cheshire was awake, she might say that they had to be careful from now on. Her father wasn't the weak human they knew before and from his actions towards her new family, he wouldn't hesitate to kill to get what he wanted. And when he did show his face again, she'll be there, ready to pay him back for her scar.


	38. Chapter 38

Yellow slitted eyes snapped open as a desperate cry reverberated around the ice catacombs.

"Cheshire!" The chains rattled as the feline sat up, lips pulled back into a feral snarl and eyes narrowed in protective rage. Bracing herself, the feline surged forward but was stopped by the chains. She tried again, small rubble falling, but not giving in. Cheshire let out a growl, rage growing. One last tug was enough for the chains to break and the cat wasted no time in heading towards the source of the cry.

 **Xxx**

 _Selena stepped backward from the intimidating figure of her father that was steadily walking towards her, knife gleaming silver in the light. "Keep away from me." She threw a dagger, but it just melted before it even reached him. Fear was clogging her senses and she couldn't think straight. In an uncharacteristic move of hers, she stumbled and fell. Selena began to sit up, but the heavy weight of her father pushed down again. She swung her hand, a dagger at the ready but he caught her hand. Selena gritted her teeth as the area he grabbed her at started to burn. "Aah!" Her father paid no heed to her pain, forcing her to drop the dagger then brought the knife to her face, right at the edge of her scar o the left side. Selena stilled instantly. "Cheshire!" She mentally called again. "Help me!" Her father began to push pressure onto the scar when suddenly a grey blur attacked him, tackling him off Selena. Selena sat up and looked at the fight between her father and the grey blur, which she now recognized as Cheshire. Although her dream father was doing his best, you can't beat the natural moves of a hunter. The feline eventually got him pinned down and started ripping him apart. When the screams died down, the bloodied Cheshire looked at her and opened her mouth, but the surrounding started going blurry. The two gave each a look that said they would talk later. Selena felt relief that her friend was awake at last._ She awoke to feel someone shaking her and calling her name.

"Selena. Selena!" She grabbed the hand and looked at the person to see Dean. He had a look of concern on his face.

"I'm awake," Selena said.

"I can see that," Dean replied. "But you were moving and groaning. Have a wet dream?"

"No. Just...a bad dream."

"You sure? Wanna talk about it?"

"Yes and no."

"Ok. Well, Bobby's here." Ah, that's right. The case they were currently on. She mentally sighed and felt Cheshire's curiosity at the back of her mind. It's been a long month and a half for the siblings. After leaving Bobby's, they continued to search for Ava while on other hunts. First, there was the little girl with a ghost friend who tried to kill the said girl, next it was a shapeshifter at a bank and an agent hellbent on capturing them. A possible case of an angel ordering people to kill, which just turned out to be another ghost. Then finally they had to look for a missing Sam, who didn't remember anything when he was missing. It turned out to be Meg possessing Sam and with the help of Bobby, they managed to get her back to Hell. And along with that, the nightmares. She hadn't had a good sleep during the whole thing. The current case they were on now was making them scratch their head in confusion. A ghost haunting, aliens, and a archeologist eaten by an alligator. So, they called in Bobby for help. Selena sat up, looking around the motel they settled in as Sam got up and let Bobby in.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam greeted. Bobby smiled.

"Hey, you three." Bobby greeted back.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean greeted, too. Selena gave him a nod.

"It's good to see you again so soon," Bobby said.

"Yeah, uh, thanks for coming. Come on in."

"Thank God you're here." Bobby and Dean shook hands.

"So, um...what didn't you want to talk to me on the for about?"

"It's about this job we're working. We..." Sam trailed off and chuckled softly. "We weren't sure you'd believe us." Bobby let out a doubtful chuckle. He's seen a lot of stuff during his time as a hunter.

"Well, I can believe a lot."

"No, yeah, yeah, I know. It's just, we've-we've never seen anything like it-"

"Not even close," Dean interjected.

"It's annoying," Selena added, feeling Cheshire's curiosity increase. _'Go look at my memories.'_ Cheshire gave a mental nod and retreated to the back of her mind.

"And we thought we could use some fresh eyes."

"Why don't you start at the beginning."

"Yeah. Um, alright." Sam gestured to the bed. "Please." The three men took a seat while Sam started telling what happened. "So it all started when we caught wind of an orbit. See, a professor took a nose dive from a fourth-story window only there's a campus legend that's the building's haunted. So, we pretexted as reporters from the local paper." Selena went into her own little world while Sam was talking. She closed her eyes and went into her mindscape where Cheshire was waiting, sitting at the cave entrance and looking out at the new world.

 _:You've been busy, Selena.:_ The feline commented as Selena stopped next to her.

"Yes. The inner world was destroyed and flooded, so I remade it." Cheshire noticed the new river and her eyes narrowed.

 _:Your insanity?:_ Selena nodded.

"It has healed nicely so far, but the nightmares...they hinder the process." She gestured to the thin, snow-covered coniferous trees. Cheshire's claws flexed. Now that she was awake, she would protect her longtime friend.

 _:I saw your memories in the library. You and your litter mates have been busy. You've barely had time to kill.:_

"Hn. I promised Dean I wouldn't disappear so suddenly all the time. It's been stressful, but I've managed by eating store bought meat."

 _:I see.:_ Cheshire got up and walked back inside the mountain, heading for the catacombs. Selena caught up to her. When they entered the catacombs, Cheshire walked over to a discarded skull on the ground and nudged it. _:This is new.:_

"I went on a killing spree when I went insane." Cheshire hummed and picked up the skull in her mouth and padded over to a shelf with an empty spot. She got on her hind legs and put the skull in the empty spot. She fell back to four feet and did the same thing with the other new skulls. Selena surveyed the catacombs. Rows upon rows upon rows of shelves filled with skulls from their victims. It was like their own little trophy room that only their knew about and could find. Cheshire came over to her side and Selena placed a hand on top of her head, rubbing her head and making the feline purr. "This case is giving me a migraine. Sam and Dean have been fighting constantly because one or the other have been taking each other's stuff and the legend about a haunted building that the girl at the bar told us turned out to be a bust."

 _:My, that sounds like a tricky case.:_ Selena nodded.

"And that janitor..."

 _:Yes. The one who smells of mischief, power, and candy.:_ Selena nodded. She didn't tell Sam or Dean, but she had a suspicion that the janitor wasn't who or what he says he was. They had first met the janitor when the siblings had gone to check out the haunted building and he told them that he discovered the professor's body. She had become suspicious of him because his scent didn't match up with his outside emotions. His scent held amusement while his face held indifference. So, she memorized his scent and later, tailed him. Now that she thought about it. Dean and Sam started fighting and their things kept disappearing after they talked to the janitor, too.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Selena walked down the sidewalk of the college campus, heading towards the building the professor fell out of. She tried the building door but found it locked. About to teleport inside the building, she paused as the scent of candy entered her nose and the janitor's voice sounded behind her._

 _"What are you doing?" Selena slowly turned towards the janitor, eye narrowing. She didn't even hear his heartbeat approach._

 _"I would like to check the professor's room out again, but it seems the door is locked." She said, tone aloof and eyes locked on the janitor. Her head tilted. "Would you mind opening it for me?" The janitor nodded._

 _"Sure." He took out the keys and opened the door for her._

 _"Thank you." She went inside, the janitor following. When she looked at him, he only shrugged._

 _"I have to clean the building." She nodded and they continued on their way. While walking to the office, Selena asked the janitor some questions._

 _"Have you been here long?" She asked._

 _"Yes. A few years." The janitor replied. Selena smelled the lie and she inwardly smirked._

 _"Do you like candy?" She brought out a red sucker that she bought for this very purpose and noticed the janitor's eyes zero in on it._

 _"Sometimes. I mean, who doesn't?"_

 _"I was going to eat it later, but I changed my mind. Do you want it?"_

 _"You sure?" He asked._

 _"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." So the janitor took the offered candy and put it in his pocket._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"That reminds me, we never got your name."_

 _"Oh, my name's Tim." Another lie. Strike two. "So, are the wires okay here?"_

 _"Yes. We haven't checked the whole building, but it looks good." Selena suddenly stopped and let out a annoyed sigh. Tim stopped and looked back at her curiously. "I just remembered that one of my colleges needed me to do something asap. I'm sorry to have wasted your time." Tim shook his head, smiling._

 _"It's fine. The company was nice while it lasted."_

 _"Yes...Have a good night, Tim." The two parted ways and when Selena turned the corner, she teleported back to the motel._

 _*Flashback End*_

After that encounter, she went to library and researched on monsters that liked candy and mischief. The results she got was many, but one stuck out to her. Trickster. Of course she was familiar with the concept of a trickster. Many folklore had at least one in them. The frat boy they talked to at the bar and who had been apparently abducted by aliens, was another piece of evidence. Then the scientist that got eaten by an alligator...now, that couldn't have been a coincident. What are the chances? Selena's train of thought was broken by Cheshire's head nudging her. She looked down at the feline with a questioning air.

 _:I believe your litter mates and paternal figure are worried about you. You've been silent for a while.:_ Realizing what Cheshire was hinting at, she nodded in thanks and left her inner world. She blinked and saw Sam, Dean, and Bobby looking at her. The three had moved to the dining area while she was talking to Cheshire.

"Selena, you've been pretty quiet." Bobby said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Has Sam finished telling what happened?"

"Yeah." Dean said, eyeing her with a contemplative gaze.

"As I was saying, if you two bothered to stop fighting, then it all would've been very clear as to what you're dealing with." Sam and Dean gave him clueless looks, struggling to say something.

"Uh..."

"I got nothing."

"Me neither." Selena got off the bed and went over to them.

"I think I may have a clue." She said. They looked at her. "A trickster." Dean snapped his fingers, smiling.

"That's what I thought." Sam was quick to disagree.

"What? No, you didn't."

"Well, I got to tell you...you guys were the biggest clue."

"What do you mean?"

"These things create chaos and mischief as easy as breathing. And it's got you so turned around and at each other's throats, you can't even think straight." The boys mentally groaned as they realized they were played.

"The laptop."

"The tires. Wait, then how come Selena's things didn't go missing or get messed up?"

"My books went missing, but they returned later on." She gave a small shrug. "I didn't over react, cause I knew you two didn't take them."

"It knows you're onto him and it's been playing you like fiddles."

"So, what is it? Spirit, demons, what?" Dean asked.

"Well, t's more like demigods, really." Bobby replied.

"Like Loki, Anansi, and many others in myths and folklore." Selena added. She only shrugged again when Sam and Dean gave her questioning looks. "Unlike you two, I actually did research."

"Anyway, their immortal, and they can create things out of thin air. Things as real as you and me. Make 'em vanish just as quick."

"So, you mean like an angry spirit, or an alien or alligator." Bobby nodded.

"The victims fit the M.O., too. Tricksters target the high and mighty. Knock 'em down a peg, usually with a sense of humor. Deadly pranks, things like that." Cheshire snorted.

 _:April Fools Day must be a gold mine for tricksters with a sense of humor like that.:_

"Bobby, what do these things look like?" Bobby gave a small shrug.

"Lots of things, but human, mostly." Dean nodded, coming to a realization on who the trickster was.

"What human do we know who's been at ground zero this whole time?" Sam was at first confused, but he thought about and came to the same conclusion that Dean did. The janitor they talked to a few days ago. The brother's looked at Selena whens he spoke.

"Tim." Dean frowned.

"Tim? Who's Tim?"

"The janitor."

"Wait, you've been talking to the trickster enough to get a name?" Sam asked.

"He felt off to me when we talked to him, so I went to get a little bit of information." She explained, tone nonchalant.

"And what information did you find out?" Bobby asked.

"They have a sweet-tooth." The room was silent as the three men processed the information.

"That's all you got? 'They have a sweet-tooth.'?"

"Now, hold on, Dean." Bobby interjected. "That's actually useful. Tricksters have an insect like metabolism, so they do actually like candy." Dean let out a frustrated sigh.

"So what do we do? Lure him with a snickers bar?"

"No, that's stupid. First, find out if Tim is really the trickster."

 **Xxx**

"Sorry I'm dragging a little ass, guys. Had quite the night last night. Had a woman over, if you know what I mean." Tim said as he and the siblings headed up the stairs.

"Yeah, hard not to." Dean said. "Listen, we won't be long. We just need to check a couple of offices up on three."

"No problem."

"Oh, damn." Sam said. The group stopped and looked at Sam. "I, uh, forgot something in the trunk. You know what? I'll catch up with you guys."

"Okay." The remaining three continued on up to the third floor, allowing Sam to carry out their plan. The scent of amusement wafted into Selena's nose and she looked towards the source of the smell to see it was coming from Tim.

 _:He knows.:_ Cheshire stated. Selena gave a unnoticeable nod. He probably knew they were hunters from the start. He could've killed them from the get go, but now he's just playing with them. Oh, how she hated being prey. Dean and Selena checked out the offices and after a while, Sam met up with them. The siblings finished up and left. Sam told them about the newspaper he found in Tim's locker and Dean immediately said they had the right guy.

"Just cause he reads Weekly World News, doesn't mean he's our guy." Sam said as they walked out the building. "I mean, you read it, too."

"I'm telling you, it's him." Dean argued.

"Look, I just think we need some hard proof. That's all." They stopped walking.

"Okay. Did you find any candy in his locker."

"No. Nothing."

"You probably missed something."

"I don't miss things." Sam said with a edge to his tone.

"Oh, right. Cause your Mr. Perfect." Selena felt exasperation swell up.

"Enough, you two. I tire of your arguments."

"And I tire of your Oh-I'm-so-emotionless crap, Selena!" She narrowed her eyes dangerously at Dean and the air got slightly colder around them. Unbeknownst to them, Tim had seen them through the window and was watching them argue.

"Keep your tongue still, Dean. Oh, but I forgot, running your mouth is your skill." Dean was about to retort, but he was distracted what Sam said next.

"Dean, are you still pissed at me cause of what the trickster did?

"Oh, come on, man, you've been a tight ass long before that trickster showed up."

"Look, just stay here, keep an eye on the janitor. Me and Selena will go to his place to see if we can find any actual evidence before you go barging in and staking the man. Just wait till we get back, okay?"

"Hm."

"Okay?"

"Okay!" Sam and Selena walked off and after a while so did Dean.

*TIME SKIP*

Dean paced outside the building, not a soul around. He had been here for hours and he was getting antsy. Glancing at the building, he came to a decision.

"Eh, screw this." Dean went up the steps and headed into the building. He went down a flight of stairs to the janitor's lockers and not seeing the target there, he went back upstairs, pulling out a stake with blood coating the tip as he got the higher floors. Dean was about to head up another flight when he suddenly heard soul music coming from down the hall. Putting away the stake in case it wasn't the trickster, Dean followed the music to an auditorium and went inside. He grew confused as he saw two beautiful women in scantly clothing on a bed with a disco ball hanging from the canopy of the bed. The women smiled at him, like they were expecting him. Dean went down the stairs, entranced by the sight. The two women crawled towards the edge of the bed as Dean got the stage.

"We've been waiting for you, Dean." One woman said, seductively.

"Y-y-y-you guys aren't real." Dean stuttered.

"Trust me, sugar, it's going to feel real." Dean let out a funny little noise.

"Come on. Let us give you a message." The other woman urged.

"Wha...You know, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Really, I am, but..." Oh, this was so hard to do, but he must, cause he knew they weren't real. "I'm-I'm gonna have to pass." The women let out a noise of disappointment. Then, a familiar voice spoke from behind Dean.

"They're a piece offering." Dean turned to see the trickster sitting relaxed in one of the rows. "I know what you and your siblings do. I've been around for a while. Run into your kind before." Dean stepped away from the stage towards the trickster, stopping a few feet away.

"Well, then you know that I can't let you just keep hurting people." He said. The trickster gave an annoyed groan, head falling back briefly.

"Come on! Those people got what was coming to them. Hoisted on their own petards. But you, Sam, and Selena, I like you. I do. So treat yourself.." The trickster gave a sly smirk. "Long as you want. Just long enough for me to move to the next town." He took out a candy bar, unwrapped it and took a bite.

"Yeah, I don't think I can let you do that."

"I don't want to hurt you. And you know I can."

"Look, man, I gotta tell you I-I-I dig your style, alright?" Dean glanced at the two women. "I mean, heh, I do. I mean...Pfft. Heh." Gabriel was amused. He knew it was gonna be fun when the Winchesters showed up. He didn't think they would meet each other this early though. "And the, uh, slow dancing alien." The two had a laugh at that one.

"One of my personal favorites. Yeah."

"But, uh, I can't let you go."

"Too bad. Like I sad, I liked you. Sam was right. You shouldn't have come alone." Dean made a "tsk" sound.

"Well, I agree with you there." Gabriel's brow furrowed in confusion as he heard the doors to the auditorium open and looked to see Sam and Selena at one door and Bobby at the other, each having a stake dipped in blood in their hand. He looked back at Dean, astonished. They had tricked him.

"That fight you guys had outside..." Sam, Selena, and Bobby descended down the stairs towards the trickster. "That was a trick?" Dean shrugged, smirking slightly. Gabriel was impressed. I mean, it wasn't everyday you tricked a trickster. "Not bad." Dean took out his own stake, but Gabriel wasn't worried. He wasn't beaten yet. "But you wanna see a real trick?" He moved his hand and Selena felt something shift before the roar of a chainsaw starting up entered her ears. She and Sam looked to see a man wielding a chainsaw behind them. He swung at them, but the two dodged out of the way. Dean took that opportunity to try and stab the trickster, but he was stopped by one of the women, who apparently was stronger than she looked. She grabbed Dean and threw him onto the stage. Gabriel laughed. Suddenly, his hand shot out, grabbing Selena's wrist and stopping the stake that was about to impale him. He looked at her with a mocking frown. "Now that wasn't nice, Selena. I thought we had something."

"I don't get into relationships with my prey." Selena said, coldly. She grabbed the hand that was on her and ice started spreading up it. Gabriel's eyes widen slightly as the hand shattered and he screamed in pain. His illusions wavered, giving the boys and Bobby enough time to get the upper hand. Selena paused, head tilting and eyes narrowing. What was that just now? For a minute the trickster's form had flickered for a split second. And if anyone that didn't have her eye sight or penchant for noticing things, they wouldn't have seen it.

 _:My, this trickster is clever.:_ Cheshire mused with a eager grin. Selena didn't reply as she looked around, searching for the real trickster, but her eyes saw nothing. While she was looking, Sam grabbed the stake he had dropped and threw it to Dean, who had been thrown off stage next to where the trickster was. He caught it and stabbed the still in pain trickster. The trickster let out a groan, eyes wide with shock. His illusions disappeared as Dean dug the stake in with vengeance. Dean then ripped it out and the trickster collapsed in a seat, blood trailing from his mouth.

 **Xxx**

Sam, Selena, and Bobby went over to Dean and looked at the body.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah." Sam replied. "I guess."

"All I gotta say..." Dean grinned. "He had style." He groaned in pain and headed to the exit. Sam and Bobby followed after him, but Selena didn't move. She stared at the body with suspicion. "Selena, come on!" She caught up to the three after one last suspicious look at the body. The four soon exited the building and hurried to the Impala.

"Bobby, thanks a lot." Sam said, grateful. "We really-" Bobby cut him off.

"Hey, save it! Let's just get the hell out of dodge before somebody finds that body."

"Yeah." Once to the Impala, Selena and Bobby got, but Sam hesitated. He needed to get something off his chest.

"Look, Dean, I just wanna say that I'm uh.." Dean stopped and looked at him. Sam didn't know how to phrase his apology. "Um.."

"Hey." Dean said, understanding what he was trying to say. There was a beat of silence as the two stared at one another. "Me too." The moment was ruined by Bobby peering out of the car, his tone was urgent.

"You guys are breaking my heart. Can we please just leave?" Dean nodded and Sam grinned as they got into the car. Dean started the car and they were off. Back in the auditorium, an unscathed Gabriel looked at the illusion of his body, which then disappeared as he ate his candy bar. Well, looks like it was time to lay low for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: So the fun and candy loving archangel has arrived. Aren't we glad? I am. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to read and review, please.**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Selena stared out the window at the passing scenery while they drove along the highway. They were currently on a case about what may possibly be a ghost making people crash on the very highway they were on now. Suddenly, a brown haired woman ran out in the middle of the road.

"Stop!" She shouted. "Stop!"

"Holy-!" Dean exclaimed and pressed down hard on the brakes. The tires screeched as the car stopped just a hairsbreath away from her. Sam and Dean panted from the surprise of the woman's sudden appearence. Selena looked at the woman. So this was Molly.

 _:Confused and scared, the truth she's not prepared.:_ Cheshire said.

"You've got to help me!"

"Dean, I don't think she know's she's dead." Sam commented. The siblings exchanged glances as Molly ran to Sam's side and banged on the window, urgency in her tone.

"Please! Open up! Please!"

"Okay." Sam rolled down the window, trying to calm her down. "All right, all right. Calm down, calm down. Tell us what happened." Molly stepped back and the siblings exited the car. Selena observed the woman. It was certainly different than the other ghost they run into. Molly didn't flicker or disappear. She was constant. Selena wondered if it took a lot of energy or was it just becuase of the date.

"Um...Me and my husband were driving down the road, when all of a sudden, this man comes out onto the road. I-I swerved, and we crashed. And when I came to, the car was wrecked and my husband was missing." Molly explained. "I went looking for him, but the man from the road, he-he started chasing me."

"Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawn mower?" Dean asked. Molly looked at him confused.

"How did you know that? Dean realized his slip up and quickly made an excuse.

"Lucky guess."

"Ma'am, what's your name?" Sam asked. He already knew it, but he had to keep up pretenses.

"Molly. Molly McNamara." She replied.

"Molly, I think maybe you should come with us. We'll take you back into town." Molly shook her head.

"I can't. I have to find David. He might have gone back to the car."

"Well, we should get your somewhere safe first. Then Dean, Selena, and I will come back. We'll look for your husband."

"No. I'm not leaving here without him." Selena's eyes roamed the woods around them with suspicion. They needed to leave quickly. She looked at Molly.

"Your husband probably wouldn't want you to get hurt, Mrs. McNamara." Molly wouldn't be persuaded and shook her head again.

"Would you just take me back to my car, please?" Seeing that she was determined to look for her husband, the siblings reluctantly agreed.

"Of course. Come on." The four got in the car and drove to where Molly and her husband went off the road.

 **Xxx**

"It's right over here." Molly said, leading to the spot where she and her husband crashed. Her expression turned to disbelief when she saw the crash site. The car wasn't there. In fact, it looked like the spot hadn't been disturbed for a while. "I don't understand. I'm sure this is where it was. W-we hit that tree right there. This-this doesn't make any sense" She went down the little hill, walking over to the spot and looked around the area.

"Dean, we got to get out of here." Sam said quietly. "Greely could show up at any second."

"What are you gonna tell her?" Dean questioned, also quietly.

"The truth."

"She's gonna take off running in the other direction." The three's attention foucused on Molly as she turned to them and spoke.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I crashed into that tree. I don't kow who could've taken it. It was totaled. Please. You have to believe me."

"Molly, listen, we do belive you. But that's why we want to get you out of here."

"What about David? Something must have happened to him. I have to get to the cops." Selena refraned from rolling her eyes. This is going to get annoing very fast. The woman is going to get herself killed, again.

 _:Oh, to be innocent again.:_

 _'Innocence. A wasted thing on humans. Why have it when it will be cruelly ripped away from you at any time?'_

"Cops." Dean said. "You know what? That's a good idea. In fact, we'll take you down to the station ourselves, okay? So just come with us. It's the best way we can help you and your husband." Molly looked uncertain, but nodded her head.

"Okay." She made her way back up the hill and followed the siblings to the car. Once in, they headed towards the town. The car was silent for a while before Molly broke it.

"We were supposed to be in Lake Tahoe."

"You and David?" Sam asked.

"It's our five year anniversary."

"Hell of an anniversary." Dean remarked.

"Right before, we were having the dumbest fight." She sighed. "It was only time we ever really argued-when we were stuck in the car." Sam chuckled, having been in that situation hundreds of times.

"Yeah, I know how that goes."

"You know the last thing I said to him? I called him a jerk."

 _:That's weak compared to other insults mates can say to each other.:_ Selena didn't reply, too busy keeping an eye out for the farmer. Her nose twitched as Molly's scent filled with sadness, the smell invading her nose.

"Oh, God. What if that's..." Molly's voice hitched slightly. "What if that's the last thing I said to him?" Sam turned to look at her.

"Molly..." She looked at him. "We're gonna figure out what happened to your husband. I promise." His tone was filled with determination and Molly felt that she could belive him. She nodded. Selena eyes narrowed, feeling that they were being watched, then looked at the radio as it switched stations.

 _'So the hunt begins.'_ She thought. Molly felt surprise go through her as a familiar song began to play. Dean and Sam both looked at the radio, confused.

"Did you-"

"No."

"Great." Dean said, sarcastically. "I was afraid you'd say that."

"This song." Molly said.

"What?"

"It was playing when we crashed." Well, that wasn't good. The four looked back at the radio as it began to change stations again, this time they heard a horase male voice speaking.

 _"She's mine. She's mine. She's mine."_ Molly was starting to get scared.

"What is that?"

"Something you don't want to meet in a dark alley." Selena replied. Her eyes caught movement up ahead and she saw Greely standing in the middle of the road.

"Hold on." Dean said, seeing Greely too. He stepped on the gas, speeding up.

"What are you doing?!" The car impacted with Greely's body, but it didn't get run over, instead the car went through him. Molly gasped, looking back and seeing no one behind them. She turned to the front, not quite believing what she saw.

"What the...What the hell just happened?"

"Don't worry, Molly." Sam reassured. "Everything's gonna be all right." But it seemed fate took that as a challenge, becuase the car engine started sputtering and the Impala was slowing down.

"Spoke a little too soon, Sammy." Dean pulled over just in time as the car died.

 _:He's trapping us. How cocky, yet smart.:_ Cheshire mused. Selena leaned forward as Dean tried to start the car with little results.

"He won't let his prey escape, Dean." Dean gave up on starting the car and sighed.

"I think you're right, Selena.

 **Xxx**

"This can't be happening." Molly said as she moved out of the car, following the siblings to the trunk.

"Well..." Dean said, opening the trunk and hitching up the false floor. "Trust me, it's happening." Molly stared at the all the weapons. She begna to have a feeling that these people weren't who they said they were. She started backing away slowly.

"Well...Okay. Thanks for helping, but I think I got it covered from here." The siblings turned to her and Sam walked towards her in hopes of assuring her they weren't going to hurt her.

"Wait." He said, but Molly kept backing away. "Molly, Molly, wait a moment."

"Just leave me alone."

"No. Please. You have to listen to me."

"Just stay away." Sam stopped and Molly turned away, about to walk off. But she stopped when she heard Selena's words.

"Little sparrow, your wings are clipped. Stay together or end up in a ditch." Molly turned to her, frowning.

"Are you threatning me?" Selena gave her a stoic look.

"My word is true, but it won't be me that gets you."

"What does she mean?" Sam sighed, giving Selena a exasperated look, then focused on Molly.

"Look, Molly, it wasn't a coincidence that we found you, all right?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean came up next to Sam.

"We weren't cruising for chicks when we ran into you, sister. We were already out here. Hunting."

"Huting for what?" Molly asked, wearly. Sam opened his mouth, then closed it. He wasn't sure how to tell her without sounding crazy.

"Ghosts." Dean said, bluntly. Sam gaped at him, but Dean paid him no mind and went back to the trunk.

"D-D-Don't...Sugarcoat it for her."

"You're nuts." Dean was getting annoyed. He was stuck out here in the cold, a freaking killer ghost had killed his 'baby', and they were stuck rescung an already dead chick.

"Really?" He turned to her. "About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out." Okay, he may have been a bit harsh, but she needed to know that what she saw wasn't her imagination. "You know what you saw." Molly wrapped her arms around herself. Her mind knew that what she saw was real, but she still couldn't belive it.

"We think his name is Jonah Greely." Sam said. "He was a local farmer that died 15 years ago on this highway."

"Just stop."

"One night a year ago, on the anniversary of his death, he haunts this road. That's why we're here, Molly. To try and stop him."

"Now, I suppose this ghost made my car disappear, too." Molly said, skeptical. Dean and Selena walked up to the two and Dean hit Sam lightly on the chest.

"Crazier things have happened. Huh?" Molly began backing away again.

"You know what? I think I'm all filled up on crazy. I'm gonna get the cops myself." She turned and resumed walking, but like with Selena, Dean's words stopped her.

"I don't mean to be harsh, but like Selena said, I don't think you're gonna get too far?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Means plan A was trying to get you out of here. Obviously that didin't go over to well with, uh, farmer roadkill."

"Molly, we're telling the truth. Greely's not gonna let you leave this highway." Molly turned to them, eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"You're s-you're serious about this, aren't you?" Dean's face was serious.

"Deadly." Sam saw that Molly was willing to listen to them ad started explaining, leaving out some facts.

"Every year, Greely finds someone to punish for what happened to him. Tonight that person is you."

"Why me? I didn't do anything."

"Doesn't matter. Some spirits only see what they want." Molly's eyes widen as a thought occured to her.

"So you're saying this Greely, he took my husband?"

 _:She has a very one tract mind, doesn't she?:_

 _'Indeed.'_ Selena's eyes widen as a familiar voice hissed in her mind.

 _ **"Don't act like you weren't the same, Selena dear. I clearly remeber looking into your accursed eyes and seeing the hate for us deep in them."**_ Selena bared her teeth at the unseeable threat.

 _'Cheshire...'_

 _:It's not real. Remember, it's only a hallucination:_ Sonya laughed. It grated on Selena's nerves.

 _ **"Look at you. Always depending on that flea bag. Always playing the independent one when you're really nothing without her."**_ Selena let out a low growl, body tensing as if ready to pounce.

 _'Shut up. Leave me be, woman.'_

 _ **"Woman now, is it? Fine, I'll leave you. But remember, I'm always here. At the back of your mind, clawing at the rest of your sanity."**_ With those words, Sonya faded away, her laughter bouncing around Selena's head. She let out a breath, exhaling a small puff of mist and relaxed.

"How?" She heard Molly ask. Selena mentally shook her head and focused on her brothers and Molly. She shouldn't let that woman distract her right now.

"Do you think you can take us where you first encountered Greely?" Molly nodded.

"Yeah, I think so." The four began walking. 40 minutes later, they came upon a cabin.

"This is it. This is where I saw Greely." Molly said as she, Dean, and Selena entered the cabin. Selena's nose wrinkled at the smell, eyes taking in the all the non supernatural hunting equimpment. So the farmer was a hunter when he was alive. Great.

"Must have been his hunting cabin." Dean said. He noted the surgical tables with stale blood on them and hunting knives hanging on the wall. "Huh. Seems like a real sweet guy." Sam came in.

"No markers or headstones outside." He said. Molly looked at him.

"You're looking for Greely's grave?"

"Yeah."

"Why?'

"So we can dig up the corpse and salt and burn it." Dean answered. Molly stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Oh. Sure. Naturally."

"It's a way to get rid of a spirit." Sam explained.

"And that'll save David?"

"This is what'll help both of you, provided there's a corpse to be found."

"So how do we find it?" Selena wondered over to the knives on the wall and looked at them, head tilted somewhat as she kept one ear on the conversation. Sam was telling the woman about Greely's wife claiming his corpse, then apparently vanished off the face of the earth. The knives seem to be in good shape. Considering that they've been collecting dust for 15 years.

 _:Why don't we take one? You never know when it might come in handy.:_ Cheshire suggested.

 _'A temmpting thought, but i'd rather not have a killer farmer after me becuase I stole something of his. Besides, we got something better.'_

 _:I guess you're right.:_ She turned away from the knives to her brothers and Molly, who was staring at the siblings with stunned astonishment.

"This is really what you guys do. You're like Ghost Busters."

"Yeah." Dean said. "Minus the jumpsuits. Look, really this is a fascinating conversation and all. But this highway is only haunted once a year, and we got till sunup to wrap this thing up. So what do you say we move it along, okay? Great." Dean moved past them, exiting the cabin with the three following after. Molly stuck with Sam as the siblings went differetn ways. She felt kind of safer with Sam then with Dean or Selena.

"What are we looking for?" She asked Sam.

"Greely's house." Sam replied. "Maybe he's buried there. Look for roads or paths or something. Stay close."

"Yeah. Okay."

 **Xxx**

Selena stalked silently through the woods, looking for any sign of human settlement. She frowned, ears twitching as she picked up a soft male voice calling Molly's name and saying, "help me". She looked in the direction where she could hear Sam's heartbeat and her arms went down to her side, then she disappeared. She reappeared a few distance from Sam and noticed Molly walking off in another direction.

 _'Fool.'_ Still invisible, she followed after Molly. Greely suddenly appeared from the shadows and grabbed Molly. Anticipating the attack, Selena took out an iron dagger she had found in a shop on their last hunt and threw at Greely. It went through him and he disappeared just like last time. Selena smirked as she turned tangible. She knew that dagger was a good buy. Molly gasped, shooken up and stood up from where she had fallen when Greely let her go.

"Molly!" She heard Sam yell and looked over to see him and Dean come into view.

"Greely?" Dean asked. Selena nodded. She went over to the tree her dagger was inbeded in and yanked it out. Her foot hit something solid while Sam went over to Molly. "You all right?" Molly panted, fear giving way to anger. Selena looked down to see she was standing on a brick path. Her head tilted. Interesting. She motioned for Dean to come over.

"What has that son of a bitch done with my husband?" Sam tried to calm her down.

"Just take it easy, all right. You''re gonna see David again. You will." Dean looked at the two, flashlight shining on the path.

"Hey." He called. Sam and Molly looked at him. "Follow the creepy brick road."

"Go ahead." Sam let Molly go first then went after her. The goup followed the brick path.

"That thing shoot rock salts?" Molly asked.

"Yep." Sam replied.

"And plain salt keeps away spirits?"

"Simple remedies are always the best. In most cultures, salt is a symbol of purity, so it repels impure and unnatural things. Same reason you throw it over your shoulder." They rounded the corner and saw a decrepited house.

"You know, just once I'd like to round the corner and see a nice house." Dean complained. Finding the door unlocked, Sam, Molly, and Selena went inside while Dean checked outside for any gravemarks. Selena briefly eyed the empty and dusty beer bottles lying on the couch then sniffed the air. She smelled the stale stench of death, rotton food, and sorrow among other things. The front door squeaks as Dean comes inside. Sam turned to him, chickling softly as he askes.

"Any headstones outside?"

"Yeah, right. Is it ever that easy?" Dean repsonded. He set down the duffel bag he was carrying on the couch. Sam sighed.

"I guess not." They walked further into the house. Dean noticed a staircase leading upstairs. There might be something up there that's of use.

"You two check upstairs. See if you can find any notes or records telling us where he's buried. Me and Selena will check down here."

"All right." Sam and Molly went upstairs while Selena and Dean started seraching for any clues. Selena kept one ear on Sam and Molly. Even though she met the woman a few hours ago, she can tell she was irriational if her husband was involved. She wouldn't be surprised if she managed to wander off again and get taken this time.

"So, Selena, you've taken up talking in riddles again?" Dean questioned. He remebered when Selena was little that she'd sometime speak in rhyme. He once asked her why she spoke like that, but Selna would get a confused expression on her face and say she didn't know.

"...Yes." She went silent. Dean, seeing that's all he was going to get out of her, didn't ask about again. They searched for a few more minutes, but didn't find anything. So, they headed upstairs to see if Sam and Molly were having any luck. The two approached the room with the open door, hearing the tale end of Sam's explaination.

"-Something they couldn't control" He and Molly looked towards them when Dean spoke as they appeared in the doorway.

"Sammy's always getting a little J. Love Hewitt when it comes to things like this." He said. "Me, I don't like 'em. And I sure as hell ain't making apologies for 'em. Well, there's nothing downstairs. You find anything?" Selena's brows furrowed. The smell of death was stronger in here. Dean walked into the room, looking around.

"Uh, just about every piece of mail or reciept they ever had." Sam said. "Looked through a couple, but nothing about a grave so far." Dean eyes caught something behind the dresser and Sam oticed the curious tilt of his head. "What?"

"There's something behind here. Here." Dean threw his shotgun to Sam, who put it down on the bed. He, Molly, and Selena went over to Dean as he pulled the dresser away from the wall to reveal a small door. He crouched down and banged on the door a few times, but it wouldn't budge. "It's locked from the inside." Dean stood up, turned and kicked the door open. Selena winced as the stale air that had been trapped in that room wafted into her nose and the smell of death intensified. The smell reminded her of a corpse that had been in the ground for years. They entered the room and Dean let out a sound of disgust. "It smells like old lady in here" And the reason for the smell becmae known as Dean's flashlight shined on the shriveled corpse of a old woman hanging from the rafters. Dean stared. "And that would explain why."

 _:Mrs. Greely must have loved him very much if she hung herself after her death.:_ Cheshire said.

 _'Hm.'_

"Well, now we know why nobody ever saw her again." Sam walked over to Mrs. Greely's body.

"She didn't want to live without him." Molly stated softly.

"Dean, give me a hand." Sam said. He straightened a fallen chair and Dean gave him a "what?" face.

"Really?" Molly looked at them confused.

"What are you gonna do?"

"We can't leave her like this."

"Why not?"

"She deserves to be put to rest, Dean." Sam stepped up on the chair and Dean sighed, going over to him. Sam pulled out a switchknife before using it to cut the rope. Dean face changed to a grimance as he held the body. A few minutes later and they had put Mrs. Greely in her newly dug grave. Selena stood to the side as Dean climbed out of the hole and Sam began filling it up with dirt. Molly walked over to them.

"So, if you manage to put Greely to rest, too...what happens to them?" She asked.

"Lady, that answer's way beyond our pay grade." Dean replied. The truth was, they didn't know what happened to the creatures they killed on hunts. Selena sometimes wondered if the monsters had their own Heaven or Hell.

"You hunt these things, but you don't know what happens to them?"

"Well, they never come back. That's all that matters." Sam stopped and looked at Molly while Dean took over burying the body.

"After they let go of whatever's keeping them here, they...they just go." Sam informed her. "I hope someplace better, but we don't know. No one does."

"What happens when you burn their bones?"

"Flames abound, but ashes never fall." Selena said, cooly. Though her face didn't move away from the grave, her eyes stared at Molly. Sam gave her a breif glance before focusing on Molly.

"Something like that. But, um, my dad used to say that was like death for ghosts, you know? But...the truth is, we don't know. Not for sure." Molly kneeled by the grave, a contenplative expression on her face. "Guess that's why we all hold on to life so hard. Eve the dead. We're all just scared of the unknown." Sam went back to shoveling dirt.

"The only thing I'm scared of is losing David." Dean and Sam exchanged glances and Selena looked off to the side. You can't lose that which was already gone. Or in Molly's case, vice versa. "I have to see him again. I have to."

*TIME SKIP*

 _:He's sure taking his sweet time.:_ Cheshire remarked, tail swishing behind her in impatience. The "He" The feline was referring to was Greely. They had settled in The Greely's house, waiting for Mr. Greely to make his move. Selena was leaning on the wall by Dean who was sitting in a chair, looking out the was pacing and Molly was in the kitchen, looking through a photo album.

 _'He was a hunter of the animal kind. He's used to waiting. Besides, I'm sure it's not his first time tracking Molly.'_ Sam stopped pacing, looking over at Molly with a conflicted expression. It didn't feel right to him that they were leading her on about her husband. He decided it was time to tell her the truth. Sam looked at Dean and Selena, then walked to them.

"I think we should tell her about her husband." Sam said in a low voice so Molly would't hear.

"We can't." Dean replied, voice low too.

"Dean, it's cruel, letting her pine for him like this. I don't like keeping her in the dark."

"It's for her own good."

"I agree." Selena suudenly said. She looked at Sam. "Think about what would happen if we tell her now. She might not believe us without proof, or worse, breaks down. Then we'd have to put _her_ down as well."

"She's not an animal, Selena."

"No, she isn't. But she is unpredictable." Dean stood up from the chair and faced Sam.

"I know you feel guilty, but let's just stick to the plan. Let's get her out of here. Then we tell her." Molly's voice came from the kitchen.

"Tell me what?" The siblings turned around to see her standing in the Kitchen entrance. "What aren't you telling me?" The three stayed silent. "It's about David. You know what happened to him."

"Molly-"

"Sam, don't."

"Don't what?" She walked up to them, anger brewing. "Don't tell me becuase I'll mess up your hunt? You don't care about me or my husband."

"That's not true." Sam protested.

"Really? Then whatever it is, tell me, please." Sam looked elsehwere as Molly's eyes practically pleaded with them. Selena's head jerked towards the window, the hair on the back of neck standing up. They were being watched. The four heard what sounded like a radio modulating and the same song that had played in the car started playing from the kitchen. "He's coming." Molly whimpered.

"Stay with her." Dean ordered, turning on his flashlight and going into the kitchen. He cautiously approached an object under a tarp. Peeling away the tarp, Dean saw the music was coming from a dusty and combweb covered juke box. Dean noticed a chewed up wire on the floor and crouched down, picking up the wire to inspect it. That juke box shouldn't have be able to play with it's wiremessed up like that. A crackling sound caught his attention and he stood up, looking over to see the back door window frosting over, the words "she's mine" written in the frost. Meanwhile in the other room, Selena tensed as she, Sam, and Molly waited for Dean to return. Concerned, Sam took a few steps towards the kitchen. All of a sudden, the window broke as Greely broke through and wrapped his arms around her. Sam and Selena turned, but Greely was gone with Molly before they could do anything.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "He's got Molly!" Dean hurried into the room and the three set after Greely. They followed the brick path towards a clearing and then stopped. They didn't know which way he went. Seeing as they had no way of kowing where Greely had taken Molly, they went back to the house to figure out a plan.

"This guy is persistant." Dean said, annoyed.

"We got to find Molly." Sam said.

"We got to find Greely's bones. And, uh, no pressure or anything, but we got less than two hours before sunrise." While Dean had been talking, Sam had noticed a picture in the photo album on the table. Picking up the album, he studied the photo. Selena came up next to him.

"You see something?" She asked.

"I think so. Hey, Dean." Dean came over to them.

"What do you got?" He looked at the photo. "February 6, 1992. That's like two weeks before the accident, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean, it looks like the hunting cabin, but...I swear there's a tree right where they're standing." Selena titled her head. If that was his hunting cabin, and if the blood on the tables was any indication, then...

"Molly's at the cabin." Dean looked at her while Sam was staring at the tree in the photo. His mind was turning.

"What makes you think that?"

"Like you said, it is his hunting cabin. Where do you take your kill if you're a hunter like Greely?" Realization came to Dean's face.

"You take it to your home and skin it yourself." The two both looked at Sam as he let out a sharp exhale.

"Should've thought of it."

"What?"

"It's an old custom, Dean. Planting a tree as a grave marker." Dean gave Sam a weird look.

"You're like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness." Dean then turned and walked away. Sam closed the album and set it down.

"Yeah, I know." He and Selena followed after Dean.

 **Xxx**

Peeking through the cabin window, the siblings saw a whimpering Molly hanging, hand tied with rope to the ceiling. Greely was circling her like a wolf to sheep. Selena's nose twitched, smelling blood.

"Go get Molly." Sam said. Dean and Selena nodded and went off while Sam headed for the tree, a shovel in his hand. Dean and Selena sneaked to the open door, Dean readying his shotgun and when Greely had his back turned, he fired. Greedly disappeared and Selena hurried over to Molly, cutting her down with the iron dagger.

"Oh, thank God." Molly said, relieved. She rubbed her wrists

"Call me Dean." Molly's eyes went wide and Selena's narrowed as Greely appeared behind Dean.

"Dean, move." Selena ordered, before throwing her dagger. Dean jumped to the side as the dagger flew by him, impaling Greely in the chest. He disappeared once again. They only had a set amount of time before he reappeared again. "Take the woman and go to Sam. I'll hold Greely off."

"Selena-" Selena cut him in a low, dangerous tone.

"Go." Dean stared, but did as she said and took Molly out of the cabin. Selena retreived her dagger before standing in front of the door and stood there silently for a moment, then spoke. "Stop hiding and face me like a true hunter, Jonah Greely." Greely appeared in front of her and he smirked.

"I'll have my prey."

"You'll have to get through me, first." He twitched his finger and Selena's head turned as she felt pain on her cheek and something wet trailed down. The air got ten degrees cooler and she slowly turned her head, hair parting so one eye was revealed. Greely felt himself still as an eye that was the color of pure gold stared at him from behind silver bangs. The eyes of a predator. That one eye reminded him of his run in with a cougar when he was alive. The way that cougar stared at him with indifference, as if it knew that it didn't need to make an effort to kill him. But the difference was that, that cougar eyes didn't hold the whisps of madness nor the coldness that this one eye held. The golden eye was suddenly much closer than before and smoky whispers entered his ears.

"Time is a confusing concept to most people. The years seem to pass by before you know it and sometimes you can get lost." Greely felt something spreading up his leg, but couldn't move or look away from that eye. "I think...Mr. Greely, that you have exceeded you time here." Greely suddenly let out a scream as pain blossomed all over his body and it felt like he was burning. Selena stepped back from him, brushing her hair back in front of her eye. Cheshire let out a huff as Greely passed on.

 _:That was disappointing.:_

 _'He was only a herbivore.'_ Her head tuned, hearing a heartbeat by the door, and saw Dean standing there with wide eyes. His eyes flicked to the ice that was on the ground where Greely had stood, then back to her. Well, this should be interesting.

 **Xxx**

Dean felt anger surge through him as they approached the Impala. Selena had powers and she hid it from them. Fear surfaced alongside the anger. Was she like Sam? Would he need to "stop" her too? But John didn't say anything about her, so he must not have known.

"Oh, baby, it's been a long night." Dean said, patting the Impala's side fondly then putting the duffel bag in the back. Selena moved the bag over as she got in the car.

"All right." Sam said. He opened the car door for Molly. "Let's get you home." But Molly didn't move.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to my husband."

"Molly..."

"All this time I've been looking for him, and you knew that...you knew that Greely killed him, didn't you?" Sam didn't say anything. "He's dead."

"No, Molly. David's alive."

"What? You sure?" Sam nodded.

"I'm sure." Molly grinned happily. "We'll take you to him. Come on." Molly got in the car and Sam closed the door before getting in as well. Twenty minutes later, the Impala pulled up to the curb by a house and parked. "He's in that house right there." Molly looked at the house, then looked at Sam confused.

"I don't understand."

"You will." After that statement, the four exited the car and Molly walked up to the house, but stopped in her tracks as she saw a brown haired man in a robe through the window. Her brow furrowed. She recognized him, but it couldn't be David. He looked older.

"That's not...It can't be." She watched as David looked at a woman, smiling at her and then kissed her. "What's happening?" Molly turned to the siblings. "Who is that?"

"That's David's wife." Sam said. Molly looked at David and the woman, then looked back at them. Confusion written on her face. "I'm sorry, Molly. 15 years ago, you and your husband hit Jonah Greely with your car. David survived." Selena felt a something wet hit her head and looked up as it began raining lightly.

"What are you saying?"

"We're saying there isn't just one spirit haunting highway 41." Dean said. "There are two. Jonah Greely and you."

"For the past 15 years, one night a year you've been appearing on that highway."

"No. That's not possible." Molly denied. "It was our anniversary. February 22nd..."

"1992." Sam finished.

"Yes."

"Molly, it's 2007." Molly gained a horrified expression as she remembered the accident, meeting the siblings, and her and Sam's conversations about spirits.

"Oh, God. And Greely?"

"Each year he punishes someone for his death-chasing them. Torturing them. And each year, that someone is you."

"But I can't remember any of it."

"Because you couldn't see the truth, Molly."

"So that's why he won't let me off the highway. Because I...I killed him. I killed us both."

*TIME SKIP*

"Why didn't you tell me when you first saw me?" Molly asked. Signs of dawn was beginning to show in the sky. "Why wait until now?"

"You wouldn't have believed us." Dean replied.

"And you needed me for bait." Dean struggled with an answer, so Sam took over.

"Well, we needed you." He said. Molly glanced at the house.

"David."

"Molly, we brought you here so you could move on." She shook her head.

"No. I have to tell him."

"Tell him what? That you love him? That you're sorry?" Sam let out a soft chuckle. "Molly, he already knows that. Look, if you want to go in there, we're not gonna stop you."

"Yeah, but you're gonna freak him right out. For life." Sam gave Dean a look and Dean shrugged. It was true.

"David's already said his goodbyes, Molly. Now it's your turn. This is your unfinished business." Molly didn't respond for a moment, tears occasionally falling from her eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" Selena looked towards the rising sun. She didn't do well in emotional scenarios. Didn't know how to deal with them.

"Just...let go." Sam said. "Of David. Of everything. You do that...we think you'll move on."

"But you don't know where."

"No. But Molly, you don't belong here. Haven't you suffered long enough? It's time. It's time to go." Molly sniffed and Sam gave her a small comforting smile. Having made her decision, Molly walked towards the sun, passing by Selena. She stopped and the siblings watched as the sun was illuminated by a bright light and a faint rumbling sound. A breeze blew softly and Molly smiled, then relaxed and closed her eyes. the same white light engulfed her body and when it was gone, so was she. The rumbling sound stopped and the sun returned to normal.

"I guess she wasn't so bad...for a ghost." Dean said after a second. "You think she's really going to a better place?"

"I hope so." Sam replied.

"I guess we'll never know. Not until we take the plunge ourselves, huh?"

"Doesn't really matter, Dean. Hopes kind of the whole point." Dean let out a breath.

"All right, Haley Joel." He patted Sam on the arm. "Let's hit the road." Selena headed to the car, Dean following after.

 _:What do you think Heaven's like, Selena?:_ Cheshire asked.

 _'Probably peaceful and beautiful. Why do you ask? It's not like we're gonna go there when we die.'_

 _:I was curious.:_ She got in the car and looked out the window as the Impala started up, then drove off.

 _'Curiosity killed the cat.'_

 _:Satisfaction brought it back.:_ Selena smirked.

 _'I guess_ so.'

 **Xxx**

Five hours on the road and Sam had fallen asleep. Dean glanced at Selena through the rearview mirror. It was a good time to get some answers, but before he even had the chance of speaking, Selena surprised him.

"I can fell your gaze on me, Dean. You want to know about my powers, correct?"

"That would be appreciated." Selena turned her gaze to him.

"I control ice. Like, Sam's powers, they just...happened one day. I kept it a secret because of survival." Dean gave her a confused look.

"Survival?"

"With father telling you that you had to kill Sam one day and your fear of his powers, I didn't feel like going through the same treatment."

"I'm not going to kill you or Sam, Selena." Selena stared at him, silent. She could detect no lie, but words mean nothing now until the fateful day arrives when Dean has to prove his words.

"We shall see, brother. We shall see."

* * *

 **Don't forget to read and review. I do like getting feedback to see how I'm doing and if you're enjoying the story.**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

 _A straightjacket bound Alex walked down the ever grey halls of the Blackford Asylum, the inmates unusually quiet as she passed their doors, feeling the angry aura she exuded. Underneath her medical mask, Alex's smile was gone and in it's place was a scowl._

 _'This day...How I loath it.' She hated this day with all her heart. It was the day all her problems started. Alex felt a comforting presence in the back of her mind and the corner of her lips twitched slightly. But with the bad comes the good. She killed her parents on this day and got her freedom. Approaching the visiting room, the guard that was by the door eyed her cautiously, opening the door for her. Alex walked in, seeing the familiar form of the omnivore at a table. Glancing breifly at another guard that was stationed in one corner of the room to keep an eye on them, the bound girl went over to the detective and sat down. Her eyes took note of the beige file on the table. Aah. A case. The 4th one to be exact. But she'll focus on that soon. Silver/grey hair shifted as she tilted her head slightly, eyes scanning the detective for injuries. Her detective took her silent enquiry with paitence, having been used to this since the first time he came to visit her with a case. Finding none, Alex spoke._

 _"Another case, detective? You shouldn't have." She cooed. The detective didn't react, only opening the file and turning it to her._

 _"Arkon, Colorado. Locals found 3 men and 3 woman-all seperate locations and times-gutted and decapitated." He explained steadily, not telling her the names. Cheshire Cat cared not for the names, only the bodies. Alex hummed, lazily taking in the gruesome pictures and reports in the file. To her, the kill was sloppy. So much evidence was there. It was as if the guy was begging to be caught._

 _"Sorry, Detective Thompson, but this case doesn't interest me." She stood up and headed for the door, but the detective grabbed her arm. Alex froze, pushing down the instinct to lash out. The guard that was in the corner tensed, about to step forward if anything got out of hand. She turned her head to look at him._

 _"Why? You never turn down a case?" Detective Thompson asked, curiously._

 _"What's the date, detective?"_

 _"December 2nd, but what's that..." He trailed off as he realized the reason she refused the case. He let go of her arm slowly, a flash of pity going through his eyes. "The day you were born." Alex gave a sharp nod and a sardonic smile, faint purring in her ears._

 _"Yes. Maybe next time we can play again, omnivore." And she resumed walking, leaving behind the one person who brought her excitment and the soft song of happy birthday seemingly echoing in the halls._

Yellow eyes snapped open and took in her surroundings. Seeing the grey blocked walls and metal bunkbed, she tensed. Was she still in that hellhole? No...it didn't smell of strong antiseptic or drugs, nor was the scent of that damn doctor around. Selena felt confusion until the throaty voice of Cheshire spoke up.

 _:Shhh, Selena. Calm. You're not there. You left it behind.:_ Confusion disappearing as she inhaled and exhaled calmly, then took in where she was again. This time, she heard other heartbeats around her and the smell of men, sweat, and other things filled her nose. Feeling her arms move, she looked down to see she was wearing an ugly orange jumpsuit. _:You remember now?:_

 _'Yes. Me, Sam, and Dean are on a case in a detention center as a favor to someone who knew dad. Something to do with an old cellblock.'_ Selena scowled. It wasn't her idea, but wherever her brothers goes, she goes...most of the time. She remebered how she got here.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Crack! The sharp sound of bone splitting cut through the air, then a scream as a police officer held his now broken arm to his chest._

 _"You will not be seperating us, mutts." Selena's said, tone frigid. Sam and Dean stared at her wide eyed along with the herbivore agent and his partner, and their lawyer. "It's either we go together or I kill every one of you here and now. Choose."_

 _*Flashback End*_

They chose pretty quickly after she made to break the other arm of the police officer. Hours later, they were shipped off to this prison. Well, a detention center, but it was still a prison to her. It reminded her of the asylum. And don't get her started on the men. She already knocked out one for thinking her could touch her on the bus ride over here. The warden was kind enough to let her choose her resident. The nurses office or a unoccupied cell. Although she didn't want to be confined to a small space again, she chose the cell to keep an eye on her brothers. Selena let out a soft sigh. The things she does for this family. She'll say this though. If any man tries to do anything to her, she won't hold back.

 **Xxx**

 _:We're in a buffet and we can't even eat any of them.:_ Cheshire complained while Selena stood in a line to the cafeteria.

 _'You better not be including Sam and Dean into the buffet.'_

 _:Of course not. I would never eat or hurt our litter mates, unless they get in our way. Then all bets are off.:_ The line moved up and eventually it was Selena's turn to be searched. She hid a wince as the metal detector's frequency hurt her ears. Deemed to be without weapons, she was allowed to go on. Her senses immediatly focused on Dean and Sam who were already sitting at a table, eating. Glancing at the food, she got out of line and headed to her borthers, ignoring the eyes that followed her. She was hungry, but she wasn't taking a chance at that food or revealing her face. Dean and Sam looked up as she approached.

"Selena, you okay? Cellmate wasn't touchy, was he?" Dean asked, a protective edge to his tone. Selena sat down.

"I was given my own cell." She answered. Sam noted the lack of food and offered some of his, but she shook her head, making him frown at her.

"Well that's a relief."

"How are yours?" Selena asked.

"Mine's alright. But Sam's was staring at him." Dean chuckled. Sam gave him a dry look, but didn't comment. He decided to get their focus back on the case.

"So, spirit suspect number one is Mark Moody, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, pycho killer extraordinaire-Satanism, ritual murder. Died in jail." Dean replied.

"You sure it's him?" Dean looked up from his food.

"Pretty sure."

"Dean, considering our circumstancs, we're gonna need a little bit better than "pretty sure."

" _Really_ pretty sure." Sam refrained from letting out a sigh of exasperation. That wasn't any better than the first reply. "Moody died of a heart attack, which is exactly what all the victims in here are dying of. Okay, he died in the old block, which they closed right after he croacked about 30 years ago. They just opened that back up. That's when the killings started."

"So you think his spirit was released somehow?"

"Mm-hmm." Selena eyed Dean with a raised brow. He must really like the food. Now that she thought about it, Deam seemed to fit in. Be it the look in his eyes that said he'd seen somethings or the many movies he'd seen. He just seemed to fit in.

"But what if he was already cremated?"

"I'm guessing there's something in the old cellblock that belongs to him that's keeping him around. Whatever it is, we got to find it. And, uh, you know the rest." Dean put down his fork. "I'm done." He stood up and headed for the exit. Sam and Selena followed after him, but Sam wasn't paying attention and ran into an inmate.

"Sorry. I-" Sam was cut off by the inamte.

"Watch where you're going." He said, glaring. Selena was unimpressed with the pathetic attempt at intimidation.

"I think it is you, sir, who should watch where he's going." The inmate looked at Selena and smirked, looking her up and down. They were drawing the attention of the other inmates. Dean walked up to his siblings, ready to defend them.

"You talkin' to me?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you. Or is your brain so small that you can't even comprehend that?" The inmate's smirk was wiped from his face and replaced with a scowl. "Now, he said he was sorry. Take it and go." Selena didn't back down from his glare and the inmate walked off. She turned and looked at her brothers. Dean smirked.

"You see, Sammy. That's how it's done. Instant repsect." Sam noticed that the inmate was talking to another inmate, who got up and was much bigger. He gestured with his head towards the two inmates.

"You were saying?" Selena was beginning to get annoyed. First day here and they were already getting into fights.

"Oh, great." Dean muttered. The first inmate threw a punch at Selena, but she dodged and punched the inmate hard in the solar plexus. The inmate groaned and fell to the floor. Selena fixed her gaze on the second inmate.

"Do you want to start something too?" The second inmate hesitated. "I thought so."

"Enough!" The guard, Duncan if Selena remebered correctly, approached them. He glanced at the inmate. "On your feet, Lucas." Lucas let out a pained groan and stumbled to his feet while Duncan went up to Selena. He took out his baton, putting under Selena's chin. She resisted breaking it and impaling the guard on it.

"What's your name?" Selena stayed silent. "what's your name?" No answer. "So that's how it's going to be, huh? Solitary." Duncan walked to the door, pushing Lucas out the way. "You too, Lucas." Another guard handcuffed Selena and led her out the cafeteria.

 **Xxx**

"Hey, did you hear? The Winchester siblings were caught." Harold's voice penterated Daniel's concentration and had him pausing in his report for a hit and run. He heard another officer-Darell, it sounded like-respond.

"Yeah, I heard about it. The brothers look normal, but the sister...she looks like she belongs in the loony bin." For some reason, this peaked his interest. Getting up from his desk, Daniel walked over to the two officers, gaining their attention

"Hey? Who are you talking about?" He asked.

"Ah, that's right, you've been busy with your case to pay any attention to the world, Daniel. " The two officers chuckled and Daniel gave them an annoyed look. "The Winchester siblings. They're wanted for murder, theft, and lots of other things I heard."

"Oh? Who caught them?" Harold shrugged.

"FBI. A friend up in St. Louis told me about it." Daniel nodded. He needed to check something.

"Have a photo or mugshot of them?" Darell chuckled and nudged Daniel with a shoulder.

"Eh, you just want to see the sister. She may look weird, but she's quite hot."

"No! I was just curious." Harold typed something in on his computer, then leaned back in his chair.

"Here." Daniel looked at the mugshots and felt shock and betrayal fill his being. There on the screen next to what he assumed to be her brothers was Chessure. Same hair and same outfit. Now it could've been someone else, but he knew that was just wishful thinking. The same woman who helped him was actually a murderer.

"She lied..." Darell and Harold looked at him, hearing the whispered statement.

"What?"

"Nothing. Thanks." Daniel went back to his desk and got back to work, but his mind wasn't on the report, it was on Ches-no, Selena Winchester. He suddenly had a thought. Was that woman she was hunting in reality an innocent civilian? Did she kill and did he just let her do it? He had to know. Finishing his report, he turned it in, then looked up the Winchester's arrest. He needed answers from the woman herself.

*TIME SKIP*

If Sam and Dean could've seen her eyes, they would've been worried at the blank, vacant look in them as Selena created an ice bird sculpture that was in mid flight. The silence that would've made any other insane by the fourth hour didn't bother her. She was used to it.

 _*Flashback*_

 _A door squeaked as it opened and Alex was thrown into the room. She let out an animal snarl black ooze running down her eyes and out her mouth as she ran to the door, but it closed before she got there. She tried kicking it and ramming into it, but it wouldn't budge and it made her even angrier. Alex could here that damn Dr. Hyman and his sickening voice outside the cell._

 _"Subject appears to have gone into a psychotic rage. She killed four guards before the rest could subdue her." Bang! Bang! "Subject is now ramming her head into the door, appearing to try and get to me." Bang! "Note to self, tranqualizer is needed after next test." A rage filled roar and yellow animalistic eyes glared hatefully out of the small window on the door_

 _"I kill you...I'll kill you and eat you with pleasure...If you run, I'll hunt you down until you're six feet in the ground. I got your scent, Hyman...You can never escape." Dr. Hyman looked at her, not worried or scared._

 _"I look forward to it, Miss Williams." He closed the door to the window then left, leaving Alex to her dark solitude, roars of hate, and the pain of that black liquid. For a month he left her down there. No light and no sound-unless you count the footsteps of the guard who brings her food and water-only darkness. By then, the black liquid had stopped running and Alex had taken to curling up in a ball in the corner, silent as the darkness that surrounded her. The only thing that had save her from going insane was her friend, Cheshire. The rather large feline comforting with it's ear to ear grin and soothing whispers of what they would do to the good doctor once they got out. Alex felt satisfaction in imagining how good the doctor's screams would be and for the first time in a month, a wide, maniacal smile came upon her face._

 _*Flashback End*_

Selena set down the fourth ice bird sculpture down on the floor and let out a breath, then stilled as the breath turned visible due to the sudden low temprature that wasn't caused by her. The lights started flickering and she could hear faint whispers. Crawling over to the little window, Selena peeked out and noticed the clock stopped. Her eyes snapped towards the other room where she could hear Lucas.

"Do not move if you vaule your life."

"What?" Lucas peeked out of the window and he didn't see anything. He suddenly jumped back as a pair of blood shot eyes appeared in front of him. Selena's eyes narrowed and she moved slowly back to where she was originally.

 _:That was definetly not Moody.:_

 _'No, it was not.'_ Selena listened to the sound of Lucas' screams for a good minute, then it ended abruptly. The cold air returned to normal and she could hear the clock start working again.

 **Xxx**

The next morning, Selena was let out of solitary while the guards took away Lucas' body. She was escorted back to her cell. Unknown to her, Daniel was driving up to the prison. After work yesterday, he had managed to get a hold of agent Henriksen and arrange a meeting and he caught the last flight out of North Carolina to Arkansas, arriving while the sun was rising. A police car was there when he arrived, ready to take him to the prison. When he got there, he looked at the prison.

 _'A prison like this couldn't hold someone like her for long.'_ Daniel blinked, confused. Where had that thought come from? He shook off the confusion as a male voice called to him.

"Mr. Turner." He looked over to see a bald black man and a white man in suits walking towards him. The black man spoke when they were close. "Agent Henriksen. This is my partner, agent Wagner." Daniel shook their hands. "Now, you wanted to talk to Selena Winchester?" Daniel nodded as they entered the prison, walking down the halls.

"Yes."

"What about?" Henriksen asked. Daniel kept his annoyance hidden.

"As I said on the phone before, agent. That's between me and her, if you don't mind."

"You see, I do mind, Mr. Turner. The Winchesters are insane and any more evidence aganist them is good. Or would you rather I charge you with being an associate to murder?" The three stopped walking and Daniel and Henriksen stared at each other. Daniel was angry that this agent just basically accused him of working with the Winchesters, but he couldn't punch him. Might get him fired. He let out a breath.

"Fine, agent. I'll tell you what I know. But the rest...you'll have to ask her."

 **Xxx**

Selena paused in her push-ups as her cell door opened and a guard stood in the doorway.

"Come out, Winchester. You got a visitor." He said. Selena stood up. A visitor? Who would be visiting her? Curious, Selena followed the guard to the visting area and to be truthful, wasn't really surprised at seeing Agent Henriksen sitting behind the glass window that seperated them. Selena took her seat and Henriksen picked up the phone. Selena noticed a familiar figure beyond Henriksen and raised a brow in surprise. Though not shocking. She figured the cop herbivore would figure out her identy sooner or later. She had honestly forgotten about him after their brief encounter. Picking up the plastic phone, she put it to her ear.

"Hello, Selena. I heard-" Henriksen began, but Selena cut him off.

"Do not waste my time with your trivial chattering, agent. What do you want?"

"Fine. A little birdy told me about your little stint in North Caroline. I want to know what you were truly doing there." Her gaze traveled to Daniel and she noticed his tensed jaw. So he gave them information, but it was unwillingly.

"What I do on my own time is private."

"You see, that's where you're wrong. Now that you're in here, anything on your time is our time." A flash of annoyance went through her at his smug look and she could hear Cheshire's claws scraping aganist the ice. "Now tell me, what you were doing in North Carolina." Selena was silent and Henriksen beleived she was ignoring him. Opening his mouth, he was about to demand an answer when she suddenly spoke.

"I was...meeting with an acquaintance for a...hunt." Daniel eye's widen slightly as he realized who the acquaintance was. But he schooled his expression when agent Wagner looked at him with narrowed eyes. Henrikson leaned forward a little, eager for new information.

" Acquaintance? Who? What hunt?" A sinister chuckle was his response.

"Oh, agent. You won't find her. I don't exactly like leaving loose ends. And that's for me to know and for you to mind your own business. Now if you'll excuse me, I think we're done here." Selena stood up and with a whirl of silver/grey hair she turned, heading for the door. Daniel hurried to the booth and took the phone from a protesting Henriksen. He couldn't leave without answers.

"Chessur, wait!" She stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "I have to know. Why did you lie to me?" He questioned, feeling a nervous and anxious feeling in his stomach. He could feel her eyes boring into him, searching for something. For what, he didn't know.

"Survival. I did it for survival." Daniel looked at her in mild confusion. Survival? Seeing his confused look, she elaborated. "If I told you my real name, you would've looked it up and where would we be?" He realized she was right. He would've loooked her up, seen her name and instantly connect her to her wanted brother. He would've tried to arrest or question her, or maybe both.

"All right. But your acquaintance...was she truly behind it or was she innocent?"

"Lies I may have told, but some truths I did not withhold." The ball of anxiousness unwounded in Daniel's stomach. He may not have understood her, but he got the gist of it. Selena smelled the relief that entered the cop herbivore's scent and internally nodded in satisfaction. Looking forward, she resumed walking and left the visiting room, a small smirk upon her lips. The herbivore interested her. She wondered how he would do with riddles.

 **Xxx**

In the visiting room, Daniel put the phone back on the hook. His relief was shortlived as Henriksen spoke and he didn't sound happy.

"So, Mr. Turner. Yand Selena seem close. Was there anything you didn't tell us?" Daniel relaized what Henriksen was getting at and glared at the man.

"I did not have sex with her, if that's what you're thinking. I told you what I know and she told you what she knew. As far as I can tell, we did what you told us to. Now, if we're done, I have to catch the next plane home." Henriksen's eye narrowed slightly as he stared down the cop.

"We're done." Scoffing softly, Daniel walked out of the room and down the hall towards the entrance. He stewed in silent anger as he got in the police car and it started up. The nerve of that agent. Thinking he would have sex with a woman he just met. Granted she was a rather pretty woman from what he could see, but _really_! He looked in the rear view mirror, watching the detention center get further and further away. He knew that with them being wanted, they would probably get the death sentence, but a feeling told him this wouldn't be the last time he saw Selena. And he always went with his feelings. They usually turned out right.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Sam caught a flash of silver and red out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw Selena approaching him. They were in the courtyard and he was waiting for Dean to finish his card game.

"Where were you?" He asked, glancing at Selena when she stopped beside him.

"Had a visitor." Sam looked at her, brows coming together in confusion. Visitor? Now that he was looking at her, Selena seemed to exude an aura of the cat that ate the canary.

"Who was the visitor?"

"Agent Henriksen." Now the aura around her made sense. They both looked over to the card when they heard a thud. An inmate was standing up and seemed frustrated while Dean had a look of amusement on his face. Sam concluded that Dean must've won. The inmates gathered around the game left and the two siblings sat down.

"It's like picking low hanging fruit," Dean commented, gathering his won cigarettes into a pile.

"You don't even smoke," Sam remarked. Dean glanced up at him.

"Are you kidding me? This the currency of the realm."

"Dean, look, I got a good lead on Moody."

"I also have information. The herbivore who was in solitary with me got attacked last night." Dean and Sam looked at her.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Flickering lights, cold spots, and the clock stopped. I heard him start screaming."

"What happened?"

"Seeing as I'm still here, I'm assuming that she didn't think I was important." Dean gained a confused look.

"She?"

"Yes. The spirit was female" That threw Dean and Sam for a loop.

"You sure?" Dean asked. Selena gave him a sharp nod. "Then do we have two spirits here doing the same thing?"

"I don't know, Dean. I mean, there was nothing about a female death in the prison in the records."

"Well, let's focus on Moody for now, if it is him. What do you have?"

"Yeah, so, I think I know where we might find his remains-blood in his old cell."

"Blood? I thought it was a heart attack?"

"It was, after the guards worked him over. I mean, apparently, there was so much blood in there, they had trouble mopping it out." Selena kept in her derisive snort.

'Workers of the law, no matter the position, still are hypocrites and corrupt.'

"How we gonna get in?"

"I got a plan." Dean grinned.

"That's the Sammy I know. Come on, man. You're like Clint Eastwood from "Escape from Alcatraz."

"The problem is, even if we do find something, how are we gonna burn it? We don't have an accelerant. "

"It's a good thing I'm like James Garner from the "Great Escape." Dean gathered the cigarettes in his hands and stood up. "Hey, fellas!" He exclaimed. "Who's ready to deal?"

 **Xxx**

Selena couldn't ignore it any longer. Her growling stomach wasn't taking no for an answer. Spaghetti was plopped onto her tray, then the sauce was added by the lunch server. Cheshire let out a huff, shifting on her paws but not saying anything. Sam and Dean talked quietly beside in the lunch line, but she barely paid attention. Walking to an unoccupied seat, Selena sat down and after glancing around to make sure nobody was looking, she slid up her mask so only her jaw was visible and began to eat. Selena chewed as Sam came over and sat down. He glanced at her but did a doubletake as he saw her mask up.

"You're eating." She looked at him, glaring.

"Hn."

"No, I mean, I'm glad you're eating something. I'm just surprised..." Sam trailed off as Selena continued glaring. He began to eat. Selena dropped her glare and refrained from sighing. Even though she was far from full, she dropped her fork and pulled down her mask. She noticed Dean going over to the large herbivore from yesterday and start talking to him. Selena nudged Sam and gestured over to Dean. Understanding what she was implying, Sam got up and casually walked nearby to the kitchen doors. When Dean and the large inmate began to fight, Sam took the opportunity to slip into the kitchen and get the salt and climb into an air duct. Meanwhile, Dean and the inmate were being restrained by the guards.

"If we waited any longer, you'd be dead." Deacon mocked.

"You waited long enough." Dean retorted. He grunted as Deacon rammed his baton into his stomach.

"Do yourself a favor-don't talk." Deacon looked at the guards. "Take them both up to the infirmary." The guards carted them out of the cafeteria. Selena's gaze slid over to the kitchen door, wondering if Sam had done his job yet. They snapped forward as an inmate sat across from her.

"So, you got a scar or something on your face?" The inmate asked. Cheshire chuckled in her ear as she stared at the inmate. The inmate shivered slightly as the air around him got cold and he glanced around confused but looked at her as she spoke.

"It would take me less than five seconds to leap across this table and rip your throat out, so I suggest you leave" The inmate blinked, stunned at the sudden threat. He chuckled but Selena just tilted her head. "Before you say something stupid, let me tell you exactly why I'm in here." She leaned over and started whispering in his ear. She couldn't see his face, but she could smell his mounting fear as she whispered her crimes. Well, past crimes. When she was done, she sat back in her seat, a wide smile plastered on her face at his look of fear. He stood up and walked tensely back to his friends without another word.

 _:That was cruel, Selena.:_ The feline chided, but the amusement in her tone betrayed her.

 _'Then the boy shouldn't flirt with a woman who's in prison. The worst-case scenario is she killed a man.'_

 **Xxx**

Dean and Tiny sat in cells in the infirmary. It was silent before Dean broke it.

"Hey, Tiny." He called.

"Yeah?" Tiny responded.

"Hey, sorry about the things I was saying earlier. I can't really tell you why, but I had to get you angry. So, uh...Anyway, sorry."

"It's okay. Truth is, I have low self-esteem issues." Dean could see Tiny's silhouette as he got off his bed through sheet between the cages. "My old man treated me and my brother like crap. Right up till the day he died."

"How'd he die?"

"My brother shot him." Dean's brows rose up briefly. That didn't really surprise him.

"Okay." His brows then furrowed as his eyes landed on a woman standing a distance away, just staring at them. The woman had tangled white hair, pale skin, and was wearing a dirty white nurse outfit. Her eyes were bloodshot. Selena's words about a female ghost came to his mind. "Oh, crap." Dean stood up from the bed.

"What is it?" Tiny asked. Dean didn't answer him as he stared at the woman and the woman stared back. Her head tilted slightly before she started approaching them. Dean tried to get the cage door open, but it was locked tight. The ghost woman phased through a desk. "What's going on?" Dean looked around for anything to defend himself with and his eyes fell on the salt on the tray resting on the bed. Grabbing it, he looked up, only to realize the woman was in front of his cage. Dean grunted as he was suddenly thrown into one of the cage walls by an unseen force, falling to the ground. "What is it?" Tiny was getting anxious. Dean groaned and saw the woman in his cell, looking at him. She teleported closer to him and put her hand over his heart. Dean groaned as he felt pain spreading through his body.

"No." Dean used his thumb to open the salt container and threw the salt at the ghost, making her disappear. He panted, trying to calm his heart down. Dean's relief didn't last long as he heard Tiny yell.

"No. No. No!" Dean jumped up, realizing the ghost was going after Tiny.

"Tiny?! Tiny!" Tiny's silhouette was backed up against the sheet as he slowly slid down it. Dean went over to the cage door and banged on it. "Guard! Guard!"

 _*TIME SKIP*_

Selena simply stared at Henriksen, brain digesting what he had said.

"You think me and the cop herbivore had sex together?" Her tone gave away how much of an idiot she thought he was. Henriksen sat there with a frown.

"How else would you explain the drama yesterday with him?" He questioned.

"He wanted answers. I gave them to him."

"And speaking of answers. You never answered mine. Did you two have a relationship?" She glared.

"No." Henriksen stared at her, looking for any signs of a lie. But it was difficult. Selena was an unreadable slate.

"Hn. Another question. Where did you hide the body of your associate?" Selena didn't answer. "Fine, you don't want to answer that. Okay." He pulled out a file from his briefcase and set it on the table before opening it. He began to read from it. "Selena Winchester. Born April 8, 1981. Your birthday's coming up, isn't it?" When she didn't answer, he continued reading. "Age, 26. Hair, brown and eyes, hazel. Mother died in a house fire and your family moved around a lot, and your father was some kind of occultist. You know, I've always been curious." He took out the mugshot from Baltimore. "What's with the getup and hair?"

"Agent, you're wasting my time. So if you have something to ask, ask it."

"Why? Why follow Dean? You and Sam seem like smart people. So, why?" Selena let out a breath and leaned forward slightly, putting her hands on the table.

"There's something called family, Agent. Something you wouldn't understand. You're single. Probably don't talk to your parents much, if at all. And you bury yourself in your work to distract yourself from your pathetic life. You think you have us all figured out, but let me tell you something. We'll always be three steps ahead of you. And just when you think you caught us, we'll be long gone. It'll be just like the bank." Henriksen clenched his jaw and Selena smirked behind her mask. "Have a nice day, Agent." She stood up and left, leaving behind a fuming agent. She walked backed to the courtyard where she saw Dean and Sam talking near the fence. Approaching them, she could hear their conversation.

"-See, uh, I thought we were done. I called Deacon. It's happening-We're getting out tonight." Sam said.

"You would leave a hunt unfinished, Sam?" She asked, startling them.

"No, it's just we don't know anything about this ghost."

"Then we research." Dean stated. Sam gave him an incredulous look.

"How? I mean, maybe you haven't noticed. We're in jail."

"Every wall has ears and fortunately for us, ears are attached to mouths for just the right price." Selena looked at Dean, who stared back with a confused face. It didn't take long before he realized where she was getting at.

"Hey, I won these fair and square." He covered the place where he hid the cigarettes.

"Information or risk never seeing your 'baby' again?" Dean frowned. Now that was unfair. Bringing his car into this.

"Information. But who's gonna know about a dead nurse?" Sam's face turns pensive.

"I may know someone."

 **Xxx**

So you want to know about some nurse?" Randall, an inmate who Sam met yesterday, asked. "Why you want to know?"

"We got our reasons, but, uh..." Dean took out a pack of smokes. "We'll make it worth your while." Randal sighed, but took the pack and put it in his jacket pocket. "So, this nurse, she would have had white hair, one screwed up eye-Is that ringing a bell?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I remember her."

"You remember her name?"

"No, that's still kind of fuzzy." Dean's eyebrow twitched and Sam chuckled.

"Give it to him."

"I earned these." Dean grumbled, but he took out another pack and gave it to Randall.

"Glockner. Nurse Glockner. Nasty, old bitch worked here in the '70s." Randal said.

"You know her?" Sam asked.

"I met her once. Had to get a tetanus shot. She damn near jabbed the needle through the other side of my arm. At least I got out there alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, there were stories. you know. I don't know if they were true. Cons love to talk, but we're all liars."

 _:Ah, but to every lie has a small grain of truth.:_ Cheshire stated. Selena mentally agreed.

"What kind of stories?"

"Well, guys would go up to the infirmary with a cold, next thing you know, they were in a body bag. A whole rash of heart attacks-young guys, old guys." Selena blinked. Heart attacks? She repeated her question out loud.

"Yeah," Randall replied. " The story was Glockner had it out for Cons. and she did this Charles Bronson thing with a hypodermic. Anyway, that was the rumor. Nobody ever proved anything."

"Whatever happened to Glockner?" Dean questioned.

"I don't know. I finished my bid and left. Next time I landed back in here, she was gone." Selena frowned. There was something wrong. If the ghost had it out for cons, why kill the guard? And what is her connection to the old cellblock because as far as she knew, the infirmary was nowhere near it.

 _'Annoying.'_ She thought. _'So many questions and none of them have answers.'_

 _: Well, well, seems a salt and burn is not going to be so easy this time since the body probably_ is _outside the prison.:_ Selena's frown deepened at that. Like she said, annoying. The buzzer sounded, indicating it was time to go inside. A while later, the siblings were sitting at a table in the rec room.

"So, let's say the stories on Glockner were true." Sam said.

"It's a thought." Dean replied. "You know, in life, she's a vigilante. In death, the same thing."

"Right."

"Right, but how's she tied in with the old cellblock? And if she's after cons, why kill that one guard?"

"Well, I did hear in the yard that, that guard wasn't exactly squeaky clean." Selena raised an eyebrow at the phrase "Hear in the yard." Sam gave him a weird look, noticing the phrase too. "So, maybe she's going after anybody that breaks the law, like me."

"You heard in the yard?" Sam asked, weird look still on his face. Dean looked at in bemusement.

"Yeah." Sam gave a short chuckle.

"Dean, does it bother you at all how easily you and Selena seem to fit in here?"

"No, not really."

"Fitting in is sometimes better than being the odd man out in places like this." Selena said, voice monotone. Sam let out a breath, knowing his siblings were weird and there was nothing he could do about it.

"All right. Well, listen. Either way, we need more info on Glockner-if she's buried. If so, where?" Sam looked at the clock on the wall. "And we got five hours to get it" Dean gave him a look, but Sam shut him down quickly. "No, no. Don't give me that look. Don't give me that "we got to see this thing through" look. We're leaving tonight, no matter what." Selena knew that Sam was right. They did need to get out here fast before they were transferred to another prison. Cheshire's voice rumbled in her head.

 _:Five hours...What a challenge. Think you and your litter mates can do it?:_ Selena let out a mock offended snort.

 _'After all we've been through, you're doubting me now? You should know better, Cheshire.'_

 _:Ha! Doubt is necessary for a cat to survive. But, yes, I do know better.:_ The snow leopard chuckled. :It will be worth it to see the look on the agent's face.: Selena focused back on the conversation.

"-But we don't owe him our lives, Dean." Sam said, slight frustration in his voice. She concluded that they must be talking about Deacon. Paying a debt was great and all, but dying was a bit too far...unless you were one of those people would repay a debt at all costs. The buzzer rang and Dean got up from the table. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna talk with our lawyer." Dean replied. She might be able to help them with getting information.

 **Xxx**

Selena's hand flexed in irritation as she glared at the three idiots standing in her way. She was on her way back to her cell when a crippling hunger hit her and then these three showed up.

"Move. Now." She ordered coldly. The apparent leader-who she dubbed idiot 1 in her mind-chuckled.

"I've heard rumors about you. Said you killed 119 people and ate 20 others. Now," He walked closer to her, stopping in front of her. Selena could smell his arousal as he looked her up and down. "I know a dainty thing like you couldn't have done that."

"Be not fooled by the cover and learn to look underneath the mask." Idiot 1 blinked, not understanding. He shook off his confusion.

'Speaking of a mask, would you mind if showing us your pretty face?" Selena said nothing for a moment, then she raised a hand towards her mask. In a flash of orange and ivory, she rammed the palm of her hand into idiot 1's nose. He cursed, stumbling back and holding a hand to his now bleeding nose. Idiot 2 and 3 parted for her as she resumed walking, caution in their eyes."Fuck! You bitch!" Enraged, idiot 1 charged at her, fist pulled back for a punch, but Selena whirled around and caught his fist, applying enough pressure to cause pain. Idiot 1 gasped, going to his knees and gritting his teeth at the pain. He looked up at her, only to meet a glaring, yellow orb. His instincts screamed at him to move, but he couldn't. It was like his body was frozen.

"I don't usually eat idiots like you, but I'm almost too hungry enough to care at the moment." The hallway seemed to get colder until he could see his breath coming out in small clouds. The yellow orb leaned in closer, her silver hair brushing against him. "I will say this once and you will get it through your thick skull. Leave. Me. Alone." She applied more pressure and the inmate could feel his bones creak ominously. "Do you understand?" He nodded frantically.

"Yes! I-I understand!" The temperature instantly returned to normal andSelea straightened up, her eye being hidden behind silver bangs once again.

"Good." She released him and looked at the other two. "And that goes for you guys, too." She then left without another word. When Selena returned to her cell, she collapsed on the bed, curling up as the pain in her stomach persisted.

 _'Five hours. Just wait five hours then I can hunt.'_

 _*TIME SKIP*_

Another fight. Another plan in the making by the Winchester siblings. Well, mostly by Sam and Dean. Selena was too hungry to get involved, too busy holding herself back and not attack anyone, but she got involved anyway. Deacon and a guard walked them to an empty room.

"Take off." Deacon told the guard. "I want to handle this alone." The guard nodded and left. The siblings were silent as the door closed and Deacon looked at them. Walking towards them, then stopping in front of them, Deacon's serious face slipped into a smile as he chuckled.

"Deacon, you're beating the hell out of me, man." Dean complained. The siblings turned around, waiting for the cuffs to be off.

"Sorry, Dean." Deacon said, unlocking the cuffs and taking them off the three. "I thought I was going easy on you. Just trying to make it look real."

"Yeah, well, mission accomplished" Deacon looked at them, a hopeful expression on his face.

"So? Is it over?"

"No." Sam replied. "Turns out it wasn't Moody." Deacon frowned.

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Then who?"

"Uh, we think it's some nurse who used to work here, but we're still shy on all the intel we need."

"Which is why we should stick around until we find it." Dean added.

"Oh, hey, guys-" Deacon reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out an envelope. But the boys arguing interrupted him.

"You want to have this fight for real, Dean? We got to go. We got to go now."

"Guys-"

"We're leaving, Dean."

"Silence you pair of squabbling fools." Selena snapped, annoyed. Both Dean and Sam looked at her, wide-eyed and silent at her outburst. "The guard has something for us." Their gaze turned to Deacon.

"Your lawyer left this for you." Deacon informed, holding out the envelope. Dean took it and chuckled.

"Would you look at that. Man, I am friggin' velvety smooth."

"You want to maybe open it up after, you know, you're done patting yourself on the back?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Selena noticed Deacon's look of amusement as Dean opened the envelope and took out a folded piece of paper. She mentally sighed. Their reputation is going to end up in tatters at this point. Dean unfolded the paper and his expression turned to shock.

"Wow."

"What?" Sam questioned. "You want to share with the class, Dean?"

"Glockner died in the old cellblock right after Moody bit it. Seems they had a little inmate uprising. She got caught in the middle. They dragged her to a solitary cell and gave her a severe cerebral edema."

"Someone bashed her head in."

"Yeah."

"Say where she's buried?"

"Yep."

"All right, then." Deacon spoke. "Let's get you the hell out of here."

"Don't worry, Deacon. We'll get rid of this thing." While the siblings were looking at the paper, he went over to a section of a wall and took off a panel, revealing a tunnel.

"Good, cause I want it out of my prison." The siblings looked up from the paper to see the tunnel. Deacon walked back to them. "Guys, uh...I can't thank you enough for this. I know it was asking a lot, but you still came through. Your daddy raised you right."

"Well, we owed you." Sam said. Deacon gave the boys manly hugs and gave Selena a thankful nod. "Hope to see you again, huh? Just not in here, okay?"

"Yeah. We'll do our best."

"Right." The siblings went over to the tunnel, but Dean suddenly remembered something. He turned to Deacon. "Oh. Where do you want it?" Deacon gave him a confused looked.

"What?" Dean only smiled and Deacon realized what he was asking. It would look suspicious if he was without a scratch when the guards eventually came back and the Winchesters were gone. "Yeah. Um..." He turned his head a little, pointing at his jaw. Dean pulled back a fist, about to swing. "Uh...Make it look real, son." Dean chuckled, then swung.

 **Xxx**

 _:Let's not do that again. Being cooped up is not something we want to experience again.:_ Cheshire said, a hint of tension in her voice. Selena silently agreed as she took in the night air.

"Oh, man, you are a sight for sore eyes." Dean said happily at the sight of the Impala. Once at the car, Dean and Sam traded the prison coats for their regular coats. Selena decided to wait to change back into her straitjacket. "You know, I almost wish I could see Henriksen's face."

"Really?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Cause I'd be happy if I never saw him again." Selena nodded.

"Hn." Henriksen was annoying. She was lucky he didn't question her while she was hungry or he'd be without a head.

"I mean, we're not really out of the woods yet, Dean. You know?" As if Sam's words were a signal, the prison alarms started blaring. Dean looked at Sam wide-eyed.

"Good point."They quickly got in the car and made their getaway.

 **Xxx**

"I already told you, one of them came up behind me." Deacon said, annoyed with the interrogation.

"You let them get the drop on you?" Henriksen questioned, not believing a word Deacon said.

"Yeah. I screwed up, all right? What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know where they're headed."

"How the hell would I know?"

"Let's start over again." Deacon groaned.

"For God's sake." He stood up.

"Agian!" Henriksen snapped, walking over to Deacon till he was up in his face. "I want to know everything they did today from the moment they woke up." The two stared at each other, not backing down.

"Got up..."Deacon spoke through clenched teeth. "Breakfast, visiting hours, rec time."

"Any visitors?"

"Just their lawyer." Henriksen's eyes narrowed slightly, suspicion beginning to form. He looked and his partner to see him thinking the same thing. They needed to bring in the lawyer.

 **Xxx**

 _:You think the officer willl die before we can find the grave?:_ Cheshire asked as they were driving to Green Valley cemetary.

 _'Hn?'_

 _:She's goes after cons. And the officer was an accomplice to a prison break out. He's a likely target.:_ Selena blinked. That made sense. She didn't think Glocker differentiated between innocent and guilty in prison when she was alive.

 _'Then we might as well hope that we are quick enough to stop her.'_ Cheshire fell silent and Selena gazed out the window to pass the time. Soon, the siblings made it to the cemetary and located the grave. They got to digging, taking turns holding the flashlight and digging. Selena kept a lookout for cars. If the lawyer squealed, she'll know who to pay a little visit to. Eventually, Sam's shovel hit something hard and he looked at his siblings.

"Got her." He said.

 **Xxx**

At the prison, Deacon was in the bathroom, splashing water on his face. He didn't notice the clock stop ticking, but he did notice when the lights flickered and the temperature drop. He became alarmed. He knew these signs. Deacon looked around, but didn't see anything. Turning for the door, he stilled as the ghost of Glockner stood in his way, glaring at him. She flicked her head and he went flying across the room. She teleported closer to him and put a hand over his heart.

"You let those two go." She growled out. Deacon's mouth opened in a silent scream as pain spread through his body. Dark veins spread up his face rapidly. Glockner gained a look of confusion on her face, then she gasped and released Deacon, stepping back. She screamed as her body lit up in flames and she disintgrated into nothing.

 **Xxx**

At the cemetary, the siblings watched Glockner's bones burn. Meanwhile, at another cemetary, Henriksen, a S.W.A.T. team, and cops were going to the location the lawyer told them, but when they got there, it was just an empty field and no Winchester's in sight. Henriksen turned to his partner.

"You sure this the right damn cementary?"

"She said Mountainside. Mountainside Cemetary." His partner answered.

 **Xxx**

"Thought we were screwed before?" Sam asked when they came back to the car.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Dean replied. "We got to go deep this time."

"Deep, Dean?" Sam chuckled. "We should go to Yemen."

"Ooh, I'm-I'm not sure I'm ready to go that deep." The three got in the car and Dean started the car, then drove off.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Selena paid no mind to the number of eyes that glanced or stared at her as she played with a white kitten. Though the stares were not unwarranted, she was, after all, covered in cats of every shape and size. She was in a pet shop located in Vermont. Her reason for being in Vermont was to train and to lay low. A black and white cat butted it's head against her leg, demanding attention. Selena rubbed its head, the feline purred, making Selena's lips twitch up faintly. The white kitten, disgruntled that its playmate was distracted, pawed at her wrist, letting out a soft meow. It swatted at one of her fingers that gently scratched its tummy. Selena felt a slight tug on her hair and looked back to see two ginger colored kittens playing with the strands of hair that pooled on the ground. Letting out a quiet, yet scolding "ah," she scooped the two kittens up and moved them away from her hair. A grey cat then decided to lay itself upon her lap, making itself comfortable. She could've sworn that it looked quite smug.

"They really like you." A female voice said from her right. Selena looked over to see a young, brown-haired female employee standing there. She silently stared at her, recognizing the female. She had been staring at her for the past two days that she came here. Her scent had fluctuated between jealousy, curiosity, and happiness whenever she visited. "What's your secret?"

"No secrets. Cats and I just get along well." Selena replied. She raised an eyebrow as the female employee's scent spiked with jealousy. Did she and the cats not get along?

Xxx

"Are you looking to adopt one of them?" Kaylee asked the mysterious woman, pushing down envy. Damn, even her voice was freaking beautiful. Is that what men called 'husky'? When she had first seen the woman two days ago, she had felt three things. First, awe, because the woman was beautiful and imposing at the same time. An air of mystery and elegance around her as she headed to the area where the cats were. Second, jealousy of the woman's lean yet curvy body. Kaylee had seen some of the men in the store's eyes following after the woman. She knew that even if she exercised a lot, she wouldn't be able to get to that level of fit. And lastly, she felt worried about the fact that the woman had straps on the back of her jacket and sleeves. What if she was up to no good? So, she watched her and over time, her worry faded into curiosity. Why was the woman wearing such a jacket? Was it a fashion statement? How'd she get her hair like that? Or, how can she see with her eyes covered? Now she could've gone over to her and asked, but she couldn't. She was too nervous to approach her and so she just watched from afar. On the second day, she observed as another employee talked to the woman and after a moment, the woman was allowed to play with the cats. Kaylee had gaped as the cats and kittens flocked to her, purring and settling near her. Shaking off her astonishment, she absentmindedly noted that the woman fitted in with the cats. Just her posture and general aura shared similarities to the cats crowded around her. Her curiosity boiled over on the third day as the woman came in and went straight to the cats. After helping a few customers, she went over to the woman and began to talk, which brings her to now.

"No." The woman said, voice monotone. "My work has me moving around a lot and leaves me little time to play with a pet."

"I see...Can I ask what do you do?"

"I'm a freelance journalist." Kaylee waited for more explanation, but the woman kept silent. A woman of few words, eh?

"What are you working on now?"

"I don't like disclosing information about my projects."

"Oh." They descended into silence with Kayle mentally sweating at the awkward silence. "Uh, your hair...is..." The woman plucked a strand of said hair from a kitten.

"It's dyed."

"Ah. It's pretty."

"Thank you." Another beat of silence. Kaylee was beginning to think that coming over to talk was a bad idea. The silence was too imposing. The young girl blinked as a furry body was placed in her hands and looked to see a white kitten gazing at her curiously. Her gaze fell on to the woman to see she was now standing. She didn't even hear her move.

"It takes time for cats to get used to people. Start small then work up from there." Then the woman exited the pen and walked to the exit, disappearing from Kaylee's sight. Kaylee tilted her head, confused. What did she mean?

Xxx

 _:Maybe she was a dog lover.:_ Cheshire suggested as Selena walked down the sidewalk away from the pet store.

 _'No. She didn't smell that strongly of dog.'_ Selena said.

 _:She could've been shy. That would explain her nervousness. Oh, well. Whatever the case may be, it was good you gave her a kitten. Cats are far better than dogs.:_

 _'Hn'_ She turned down an alleyway, an ice mirror materializing before her. Walking through the mirror, she came out in a forest. It was time to start training again. Holding out her hand, an ice sculpture of a bird materialized and she closed her eyes, concentrating. A few seconds went by before she heard a crack and the sound of birdsong. Opening her eyes, Selena saw that the ice bird was moving. It's head tilted, looking at her and hopping onto her wrist before opening its wing and taking off. Its flight was shortlived though as it suddenly plummeted to the ground, shattering. Selena hummed. The time limit still needed work. The idea for this started when she read an article on Jewish Folklore and the section on golems caught her attention. It sparked an interest in her and the possibility of having creations that she could make in an instant if she was attacked was a tempting one. Selena knew she probably wouldn't be able to do it, but it was practical to try. She spent the rest of the afternoon making small animals and trying to bring them to life. It was around evening when she stopped, sniffing the air as ozone wafted its way in her nose. She looked up to the sky to see it painted dark grey and faint rumbles indicated that a storm was on its way fast.

 _'Strange...The sky was clear moments ago.'_ Her eyes narrowed. Turning, she walked further into the forest. A shelter was needed.

Xxx

Selena managed to find a vacant cave just before the clouds let loose their heavy load. She settled down near the mouth of the cave, watching the rain fall, focusing on it to block out the thunder and lightning. The forest was quieted by the storm and for that, Selena was a little thankful. She liked nature and it made her the most relaxed, but sometimes the quiet was also nice too. It gave her time to arrange her thoughts and plan. A flash of lightning and Selena woke up suddenly on the floor in a dreary looking room, light slipping away as the sky began to get dark. Brows furrowing, she stood up and sniffed the air. The smell of rot and mildew was all she could smell. She teleported outside and saw that she was in a deserted and decayed town. Her brow furrowed further. The whole town smelled like death, fear, and sulfur. Did demons attack this place? Focusing her hearing, she could hear heartbeats in the distance to the northwest. Selena jumped to the roofs and started running towards the heartbeats. Now on higher ground, she could see that there were woods surrounding the town. Where was she?

 _'Cheshire?'_ There was a clink of chains, then a yawn.

 _:Yes? Need help with an-Where are you?:_ Cheshire asked, seeing their surrounding through Selena's eyes.

 _'I...I don't know. I think I was teleported here.'_ It was actually the only explanation she could come up with. How else would she explain the sudden being in one place one moment then being here the next?

 _:I see. Now the next question is who is responsible for bringing you here.:_

 _'My new life is full of questions nowadays.'_ Coming to a stop on top of a roof across from the building where the heartbeat was strongest, Selena made a noise of interest as she recognized one heartbeat out of the four.

 _'Ava.'_ Ava walked past the first-floor window. Two males and another girl were in the room also, but Selena didn't pay them any attention _. ' So the girl has been here all along. Sam would be happy to know she's alive.'_

 _:Well that answers the question of who brought us here. It seems your father has been busy.:_

 _'Indeed. But why? Why bring people here? What's his game plan? Oh, all these questions and no answers annoy me.'_

 _:We shall soon find out. Selena, don't they all look tense to you?:_

 _'Yeah...Look! She's moving.'_ Indeed, Ava had left the room, going upstairs.

 _:And so is one of the males:_ A black haired male followed after Ava. He met up with her in a room. Selena listened in.

"Ava, are you okay?" The male asked. Ava nodded.

"Yeah, it's just...It's just seeing Harmony's body like that. It shocked me." She replied. Selena's eyes narrowed, hearing Ava's heart skip beats, indicating she was lying.

"I know. What could've done that to her?"

"I don't know."

"Hold out your hand, please." Ava looked confused but held out her hand. The male put his hand over hers and closed his eyes, concentrating. Selena's eyes widen as water appeared in Ava's palm. He had powers too. Was he like Sam, Ava, and her? Were the other two people like them as well?

 _'Father, what are you planning?'_ The male opened his eyes and smiled.

"You looked thirsty and dehydration is not something I'd want anyone to go through." Ava smiled back.

"Thank you." She quickly, but carefully drank the water so she wouldn't spill. The male nodded before leaving. The moment he left, Ava's smile slipped off her face and in its place Selena saw a familiar look. The kind of look that she saw on multiple killers faces. Ava had killed before.

 _:The little bunny has turned into a predator. Unexpected.:_

 _'She's been missing for 5 months. Anybody can change during that time.'_

 _:True. Do you think this Harmony girl was killed by her?:_ Selena stood up and turned away only to stare into a pair of yellow eyes. There was a moment of silence.

"Enjoying the show, Alex?" Azazel asked, smirking. Selena frowned at him at the use of her past name. She felt her bloodlust rise and pushed it down. After hearing about what happened to Alaska, she knew she needed to control her insanity, not let it control her. Her new powers made it all the more volatile. Stepping to the side, she walked past him, about to teleport but Azazel's next words stopped her.

"Who's the feline in your mind?" She could feel his eyes on her.

"...Stay out of my mind, herbivore." She then teleported away.

*TIME SKIP*

Over the next five days, Selena observed as Ava took out her party members with the help of the Acheri demons. The Acheri were demons who took the forms of little girls but don't let that fool you. They can tear you apart in minutes. She watched as Ava killed the last member, the female, with a smug expression. The scent of death clung to her like a veil.

 _:Why not kill her now? Show her what's it's like to go against a true predator?:_ Cheshire questioned.

 _'I'm not getting involved in whatever scheme the mutt has going on.'_ Selena replied, turning away from the scene and teleporting back to the building she woke up in. And speaking of mutt...

"Hiding again, Selena?" Azazel stood there with his ever-present smirk. Selena walked past him, going down the now familiar hallway but he falls into step behind her.

Xxx

Azazel studied Selena. She didn't look to have changed much. Still the same outfit, but different pants and her hair looked to be a little longer too. Her scent was a mixture of cold and a rich earthy smell. And her soul...Over the centuries, he's seen many souls be tortured and be corrupted by other demons. But nothing like hers. And truth be told, it brought up feelings of worry. Her soul was a dark grey, tattered thing and it felt repressed somehow. He wanted to know why.

"Your soul is quite...peculiar." That made Selena stop and turn to him.

"...What do you mean?" He mentally smiled in triumph that she was talking to him.

"It's grey and tattered like it went through a rough time. And it feels repressed." Selena let a soft snort.

"Of course it would be."

"What do you mean?" Selena doesn't answer, turning back around and resume walking. Azazel frowned. It was a progress. Tiny progress, but progress all the same. He felt such an obsession to know his daughter. He wanted to know how her life was after he died. He wanted to know if she had any friends or a family. He wanted to know everything. But he doubted she would tell him anything if her continued silence was anything to go by. So, the first thing to do was get in her good graces. He would have to take it slow though. The whole abused you in our past life thing was kind of an elephant in the room.

"What are your plans?" Selena suddenly spoke. Azazel smirked.

"Ah, ah, ah, my dear. I can't have you knowing my master plan before the main player shows up."

"Hn. How much do you remember?" Azazel took some time to answer.

"All of it. You?"

"I remember it all."

"Did anyone take care of you after your mother and I died?" Selena whirled around, incredulous anger in her voice

"Why do you care? Why do you care now instead of all those years ago? Do you think that this false concern will make me forgive you for what you did?!"

Xxx

Selena panted harshly after her outburst and Azazel stood calmly.

"I care now because I couldn't show you I care then. Alex-"

"Don't call me that! Alex is long dead and buried. She was dead the moment you took a knife to my face." Selena hiss through her teeth, feeling her bloodlust rise quickly. She had to give him credit. Approaching her while she was angry was either stupid or brave or both. She stilled as he pushed her bangs behind her ears so her eyes were visible. Yellow eyes met yellow and Selena heard a deep rumble escape the demon in front of her. Next, he unzipped her jacket and took in her face, thumb brushing over the left side of her scar.

"I am sorry, my little one." Selena's fist clench hard enough for her nails to pierce her skin and there was a tiny plop as small black drops of frozen blood hit the floor.

"I hated you...I wanted the both of you dead." Her eyes teared up. "Why can't you both just leave me alone?"

"I told you, didn't I? I told you I would always be with you. Even if you're not my blood daughter in this life, we're still connected. Still family." Selena saw his eyes darken and her instincts screamed. At this moment she knew he wasn't the weak man she killed. He was the thing that killed Mary and John and possibly multiple other people too. She mentally snorted at the irony. Like father, like daughter. Azazel took a step away from her and took out a black, slim rectangle box from his pocket. "I believe you had a birthday a few days back. Happy belated birthday, Selena." He handed her the box and she looked at it.

"What-" But when she looked back up, he was gone. She looked back at the box curiously.

 _:We should get rid of it.:_ Cheshire suggested. The feline had been silent during the conversation between her and her father, keeping an eye on the flooding river of insanity. It had been flooded for quite some time, the nightmares helping it along. :Could be something dangerous.:

 _'He didn't smell deceitful. Nor does the box smell dangerous.'_ Selena assured.

 _:And you say I'm curious.:_ She was quiet for a moment. _:You think he meant it?:_

 _'If he was lying, then I didn't detect it or hear it.'_ She sighed. _'A part of me wants to believe him-Alex, I think. It wants the love of a father.'_ Cheshire scoffed.

 _:No offense, Selena, but he is a demon. A perfect fit for him after what he and that bitch did to you. I hoped he suffered in Hell.:_ Her eyes flashed with rage and her grin turned feral. _:He left you in your own puddle of blood while he and she went upstairs to sleep! We should've made them scream instead of ending them quickly.:_ Selena was silent. _:We have learned much from our time in the world while growing up and the main rule was, you can only trust yourself. We don't even know if we can trust him without him backstabbing us. Selena, I don't want us to die again. Not by his hands.:_

 _'I won't allow that, Cheshire. Not in a million years.'_ Cheshire purred and Selena gave a tiny smile. She resumed walking and entered the room she set up in, setting the box on the dresser. Even if he was telling the truth, she won't be fooled. There was too much bad blood between them. If he wanted her trust back, he'd have to work for it. Selena pushed her father and the box to the back of her mind and began working on making her ice animals alive. She was so close, she could feel it.

Xxx

Liquid yellow eyes watched the brown and white bird flutter around the room and their owner smirked. She finally did it. It took her all night, but she did it. Selena finally managed to create something that lasted more than ten minutes. The bird settled on her knee, black eyes looking at her curiously. Staring at the bird reminded her she hasn't eaten for six days and that only made her stomach growl.

 _:What a horrid time to be hungry. Though we do have prey scattered about.:_ Cheshire said. Selena frowned, petting the bird on its head with her finger. It chirped.

 _'I'm usually not picky about what I eat, but I'm against eating the people the girl had killed.'_

 _:Hm.:_ Selena stopped petting the bird and picked it up gently, bringing it close to her face. She stared into its eyes, mentally sending it an order to fly to the dresser. There was no reaction for a few seconds, then the bird stilled and flew to the dresser. She mentally ordered it to come back and the bird did. An idea formed in her mind and her lips formed into a devious smile.

"What is hatching is that head of yours, my dear?" The smile slipped off her face and her emotionless face was put back up. Azazel gave her a disappointed look. "Aw, put that smile back on. It looked quite fetching on you." She glared.

"What do you want?" He went over to her and sat down.

"Thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing." He glanced at the bird and gave her a knowing look. "Practicing with your powers. You're doing well it seems." Selena hated how a very small feeling of pride welled up at the compliment. She pushed it down and ordered the bird back to her. It settled on her hand, then it dissolved back into ice.

"I refuse your gift." She stated.

"As expected." He said.

"What are you planning, herbivore?"

"Can't tell. That would spoil the surprise. And call me dad."

"Why did you bring me here, mutt?" Selena ignore his request. Azazel just smiled, silent. "Fine. Why did you kill my mother?" He shrugged.

"Wrong place, wrong time." She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "It's true, I'm afraid. Now, I have some questions. How old were you when you died?"

"I was in my 20's"

"How?"

"I got careless and I was shot." His head tilted.

"Police force, hostage, or innocent bystander?" He asked. Selena's hand twitched as she remembered the detective.

"I worked with a detective. He...interested me." Azazel blinked, protective feeling surging forward.

"A lover?" She scoffed.

"A lover, no. He was somewhat like a..."

"Like a father. Did he take good care of you?"

"Yes."

"Then he has my gratitude."

"Hn." She raised a hand and the box flew to her hand. She held it out to him, but he shook his head.

"Keep it. One day, you might wear it."

"I doubt it, herbivore." He chuckled. And the Alex part deep in Selena panged in yearning at the sound of it.


	43. Chapter 43

**Sorry for the long wait. How was everyone's Christmas? I'm glad that people like this story. Thank you so much. Also, happy early new year.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Sam looked at his phone, worry lining his expression. It's been almost two weeks and Selena wasn't answering her phone. He sighed, gaze going out the car window. He knew she tended to not contact them for long periods of time, but it felt different this time. When she left, she kept in contact with them but she suddenly stopped.

"I'm sure she's fine, Sam. She's a big girl. Can take care of herself." Dean assured him, but even he was worried about his sister.

"I don't know, Dean." Sam said. "Something doesn't feel right. It feels like when Ava went missing." Dean glanced at him. Sam's feeling usually turned out to be right. At least he wasn't having visions of her death. And considering that the yellow-eyes demon may have taken Ava...

"Where'd she say she was going?"

"Uh, Vermont, I think." Dean did a U-turn on the empty road.

"Let's go find her then, so little brother can put his worries to rest."

 **Xxx**

Selena leaped through the trees that surrounded the town, movements not even stirring the leaves. She had just landed on the next branch when she sensed movement and a small wall of ice materialized on her left side, blocking the rock that had been coming towards her. The wall dissolved as she stood up. The smell of sulfur and ash wafted into her nose and she looked down. She resisted the urge to sigh at the sight of the familiar demon.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded. Cheshire was growling softly in her mind, claws flexing and body tense. Azazel just smirked, looking up at her with hidden curiosity and interest.

"A little test, if you will." He replied. "What are you doing up there?" _And how did you get up there?_ Was the silent question, but she looked off to the side.

"That's none of your concern." Unfortunately, her stomach decided to betray her. It growled, signaling its need for nourishment. Azazel raised a brow in amusement.

"Hungry?" She remained silent. "What are you in the mood for?" Her head snapped towards him and she practically growled.

"I don't need anything from you. I'm quite fine surviving on my own."

"I'm sure you are...But as your father, it is my duty to provide for my child." It never got old to hear it. It still seemed like it was yesterday that he was discovering he had a child-maybe not his by gene, but a child nonetheless, and it sent pleasure down his spine when he saw that she inherited his eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes that glowed with such power. He could only imagine the destruction she could cause and if all goes to plan, his imagination would become reality as she stood by his side when Hell won the war and the world became theirs.

"You are not my father. The only father I have is dead, killed by your hands." Selena said frostily. Azazel felt anger build at hearing her refer to John as her father. Reasonably he shouldn't be angry, but he was a possessive person, only made stronger when he became a demon. Selena was his. "Forget me, demon. Forget your past. It would benefit us both in the end." Azazel shook his head.

"The past may be gone, but the future is a well of possibilities, my dear." Selena frowned and opened her mouth, but he was already gone. She let out a growl.

 _:He's stubborn.:_ Cheshire said. _:For now, focus on finding food. We'll deal with him later.:_ Selena nodded and jumped back into the trees. An hour later, she returned to her hideout with a bird in hand. There wasn't much prey around, not that she could blame the animals. This place smelled too much of death for anything to make it their home. After plucking the bird and skinning it, then cleaning it with water, she finally had her meal. It wasn't exactly a big bird so she was finished in only a few minutes. Selena sighed and leaned back on the wall. Well, this training trip has turned out to be quite troublesome, but at least it was fruitful.

 **Xxx**

To be truthful, it all started with the smell. No, it wasn't the smell of blood or fire or any other smell that Hell had to offer, but an unfamiliar smell. If Crowley had to guess, he would say it was the smell of winter, which was interesting. He was on his way back to his office, finally away from Lilith and her rather suffocating clutches when he caught it. The crisp smell of earth, cold, and undeniably a female wafted into his nose like a tempting siren's song drifted into sailor's ears. Blinking, Crowley followed his nose, turning corners and walking down the many hallways of Hell until he found the source.

"Crowley." Azazel said with a smile. "You look disappointed. Sale didn't go well?" Crowley shook his head. Well, he was disappointed that Azazel was the source but he wouldn't tell him that.

"No, sir. Sales are doing fine. Just on my way back to my office." Crowley stayed very still as yellow eyes studied him with intensity.

"Ok, then. Don't let me stop you."

"Yes, sir." The crossroads demon walked past Azazel, feeling his gaze on his back. The bastard could've gotten himself a woman. How else would he explain the smell that was on him? By all rights, he should forget it but he couldn't. That smell had gotten him intrigued. It was so different than the scent of Hell and it's citizens and the humans in the upper world. He entered his office and sat behind his desk. He put the smell to the back of his mind as he worked on writing new contracts. Now wasn't the time to be distracted. Now when the king's little plan was so close at hand.

 **Xxx**

Kaylee stretched, letting out a slight sigh. She looked towards the door for the fifth time that day, then looked away when she didn't see who she was expecting. The woman wasn't back. She hasn't been back in two weeks. Maybe she left. The woman did say that her job had her moving around a lot. The bell above the door rang as it opened and Kaylee looked towards it, but only saw two men enter. One was really tall with brown hair and soft brown eyes, like a puppy. The other had short brown hair with green eyes and he had a roguish look to him. The two men approached a nearby employee, Nathen, and started talking to him. Nathen said something that made the tall one's expression light up. Kaylee began to get nervous when Nathen pointed to her. Was she in trouble or something? The tall one nodded and then the two men headed to her.

"Excuse me, Kaylee?" The tall one said. "My name is Sam and this is Dean. We were wondering if you saw a silver-haired woman wearing a striped jacket?" Kaylee nodded.

"Yes, I've seen her. Is she a fugitive or something?" Kaylee asked. Sam chuckled.

"No, no. She's, uh, she's our sister. She hasn't been answering our calls. And we were worried."

 _'Brothers?'_ Kayle mentally compared the woman to the two brothers. The differences were vast.

"Well, I did see her two weeks ago, but after that, she vanished. Have you tried calling her job?"

"Job?"

"Yeah. She said her job has her moving around a lot." She gave them a suspicious look. "But as her brothers, you would know that, wouldn't you?" Sam and Dean blinked, a little stunned. Sam shook off his confusion.

"Yeah. Yeah, we'll call them. But before we go, did you see anyone with our sister?" Kaylee shook her head.

"No. She was alone."

"Thank you." Kaylee watched as the two men walked out of the store. Again, she was left with questions and nobody to answer them

 _*TIME SKIP*_

A light tapping on Selena's face woke her up from a restless sleep. A pair of slitted light blue eyes stared into hers and the owner of the eyes let out a soft meow. Selena sat up, dislodging the white cat from its place on her chest, and looked to the window to the sun rising. She looked back to the cat.

"Any visitors while I was asleep?" Selena asked, staring into the cat's eyes. Images appeared in her mind, depicting what the cat saw while on guard. She looked away from the cat's eyes as the images ended. Strange. The herbivore hasn't come by in two days. For some reason, that brought about a strange anxiousness.

 _:You could have become used to his presence.:_ Cheshire stated. Selena snorted as she dismissed the cat. The residue ice melted away quickly.

 _'Doubt it. It' something else.'_

 _:Might pay to be on our guards today.:_ Selena nodded and got up, going out to get her breakfast. She paused on her route to the woods when she heard a very familiar heartbeat and her head snapped towards it.

 _'Sam.'_ Quickly running towards the heartbeat, Selena found Sam unconscious on some wooden board. Hurrying over to him, she checked him over for injuries and finding none, tried to wake him up. "Sam." She shook him. "Sam." She gently hit him on his cheeks, but he didn't wake up. Sighing, she picked him up, teleporting them back to the building. She set him down on a bed in one of the bedrooms. Her eyes narrowed and her lip curled, showing a hint of canine. _'So, this was what he up to. Damn herbivore.'_

 _:Do you think Dean is here?:_

 _"No. Based on what we saw here weeks ago, I bet that he's bringing the people like Sam to this place.'_

 _:What are we going to do about the girl?:_

 _'Can't kill her, obviously.'_ Selena regretted not killing her earlier. She didn't think that the herbivore would be so bold as to kidnap Sam as well and bring him here. Dean must be freaking out. She turned and walked out the door, teleporting to the woods to get her breakfast. Ten minutes later she came back with a bird. She ate the bird quickly and when she was done, threw away the carcass, then waited for Sam to wake up. Hours passed as she waited, but she didn't move, even when three other heartbeats appeared, then she heard Sam's heartbeat start to beat faster, indicating he was waking up.

 **Xxx**

Sam's brow furrowed as his eyes opened and saw he was in an unfamiliar place. Sitting up, he groaned. The last thing he remembered was being in the bathroom of the diner, then nothing. His thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of eyes on him. Tensing, he looked over and saw Selena. Relief welled up at seeing her well and unharmed.

"Selena." He got off the bed and crossed the room, hugging her. Ignoring the way she tensed, he spoke. "Dean and I were worried." He let go of her. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Selena replied. "I suddenly woke up here."

"You've been missing for almost three weeks now. Is there anyone else here?"

"Not when I last looked. What about Dean?" Sam reached into his pocket, taking out his phone and tried to call Dean, but there was no signal.

"Ok. Maybe we can find somebody or find a clue about where we are."

 **Xxx**

Selena and Sam exited out of the building and she noticed the three heartbeats were beating at a fast pace and the smell of nervous, confusion, and fear start to fill the air. She also noticed Ava's heartbeat seemed to be in one place. Her head tilted, but she didn't have time to speculate as she and Sam began searching for other people.

 _:You're gonna have to lead him to the other people here.:_ Cheshire commented lowly.

 _'I know...I just don't want to have to get my hands dirty in the herbivore's game.'_

 _:That is unavoidable at this point, don't you think?:_ Not replying, Selena focused on the nearest heartbeat and called to Sam.

"Sam." He turned to her and she gestured with her head towards the place she found him at. "I thought I saw something this way."

"You sure?" She nodded. They headed in the direction Selena suggested and for a while, they saw or heard nothing. Suddenly the two heard footsteps coming from the side of the building they were by and Sam grabbed a block of wood, getting in front of Selena just in case. The two creeps closer to the corner of the building and Sam raises his weapon as the footsteps get nearer. The unknown person appeared and Sam swung, only to stop as he recognized the person.

"Andy?" Sam questioned in disbelief.

"Sam?" Andy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know."

"What am I doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Where are we?"

"We don't know." Selena said, startling Andy. He looked at her then back at Sam.

"Even Selena's here? What is going on?" Sam threw the wood block aside and tried to calm the mind-controller down.

"Andy, look, calm down."

"I can't calm down. I just woke up in freaking Frontier Land."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Andy let out a breath, putting a hand to his head as he collected his thoughts.

"Honestly, my fourth bong load. It was weird. All of a sudden, there was this intense smell, like a..."

"Like sulfur?" Andy stared. Selena mentally cursed. This confirmed her suspicions.

"How did you know that?"

"Dean."

"Your brother-Is he-Is he here?"

"I don't know where he is. I don't know if he's-" Sam was cut off by the sound of a woman screaming. Sam took off towards the sound, Andy and Selena following after him. They followed the screaming to a locked shed. Selena stayed back as Sam tried to calm down the woman, who she recognized as Ava. She wondered how she got herself in there. Sam used a rock to break the lock and he opened the door, going still as he saw the woman. "Ava?"

"Oh, my God! Sam!" Ava exclaimed. She hugged him, tears in her eyes. Selena mentally grimaced as the scent of death around Ava washed over her. Since she was also so far from her, the smell wasn't as strong, but standing next to the woman, it was intense.

"So, I guess you guys know each other." Andy commented, but the two reuniting people didn't seem to hear him.

"How did you-I mean, how did I-" Ava stammered and was cut off by Sam.

"Ava, have you been here this whole time?" He asked.

"What whole time? I just woke up here like an hour ago." Ava replied.

 _:What a conniving minx she is.:_

 _'A conniving snake more like it.'_

"Well, you've been gone for five months. My siblings and I have been looking for you everywhere." Ava scoffed, not believing him.

"That's impossible cause I saw you two days ago." Sam shook his head.

"You didn't. I'm sorry."

"But that makes no sense. It's...not...Oh, my God! My fiance, Brady. If I've been missing for that long, he must be freaking out!" Sam was silent for a moment, thinking how awkward it would be to tell her fiance is dead.

"Well..."

"Oh!" Ava finally noticed Andy and Selena standing off to the side. Andy gave a small wave.

"Hey. Andy-also freaking out." Ava nodded, a little freaked out.

"Okay." She looked to Sam. "What's happening?"

"Well, I, uh...I don't really know yet, but I know one thing. I know what the three-maybe four-of us have in common." The group suddenly heard a male voice call out from nearby.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

"Maybe more than four." They headed off towards the voice. "Hello." Sam called as they rounded a building and saw two people. An African American male in army camo and a blond haired woman in dark clothing. "Hey. Hey, you guys all right?" The man and woman approach them.

"Think so." The army guy said. Selena's brow furrowed as she smelled death in their scents. Now it wouldn't be unusual for the army guy, but the woman was strange. The scent was more centered around her hands.

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Jake."

"Lily." The woman said.

"Are there any more of you?"

"No."

"How did we even get here? A minute ago, I was in San Diego." Lily said. Jake looked at her.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I went to sleep in Afghanistan." The two looked back at Sam when he spoke.

"Let me take a wild guess. You guys are both 23? We all are, and we all have abilities."

"What?"

"It started a little over a year ago. You found you can do things you didn't think were possible. I have visions. I can see things before they happen."

"Yeah, me too." Ava added.

"And I can put thoughts into people's head-like make them do stuff." Andy interjected. " Oh, but don't worry. I don't think it works on you guy." He moved to the stairs of the building they were standing by. " Oh, but get this. I've been practicing, training my brain like meditation, right? So now it's not just thoughts I can beam out, but images, too-like anything I want." Andy grew more excited while the rest of the group was staring at him in awkward silence. "It's like bam! People, they see it. This one guy I know-total dick-I used it on him. Gay porn all hours of the day." He laughed. "It's just like...You should've seen the look on his face." His laughter trailed off as he noticed that nobody else was laughing and they were giving him weird looks. He silently went back to his previous spot. The silence was broken by a spiteful Lily.

"You go, "Simon says give me your wallet", and they do? You have visions? That's great. I'd kill for something like that."

"Lily, listen, it's okay." Sam said, assuringly.

"No, it's not. I touch people. Their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So screw you. I just want to go home." She turned to walk away, only to jump as a sharp piece of ice pierce the wall beside her.

"Would you rather I put you out of your misery then?" Selena asked, looking at Lily. Her tone was casual, like asking someone if she should kill them was an everyday thing. "Then we can be rid of your pathetic whining." Lily opened her mouth, outrage on her face but was cut off by Selena. "Listen, herbivore, we'd all rather be home than here. Now, your powers are unfortunate, but everyone's powers can be used to kill. Mine...well, your death can either be slow and painful or fast and painless. But we're all here now, and there's nothing we can do about it." Her piece said, Selena then crossed arms and looked away. She hated whining. The girl obviously hasn't even tried to get powers under control, just hiding away and probably hoping it's all a dream.

"Who brought us here?" Andy asked, breaking the stunned silence from Selena's words. The group looked at Sam.

"It's less of a "Who." It's more of a "What." He said.

"What does that mean?" Ava asked, confused. Here is where Sam hesitated. If he told them, they wouldn't believe him, but they had to know.

"It's, uh...It's a demon." Lily rolled her eyes, scoffing. Sam mentally sighed and began to tell what the demon's plans for them were. As expected, their reactions were of disbelief.

"So, we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the Apocalypse?" Jake questioned.

"When you put it like that-"

"And we've been picked?"

"Yes."

"Why us?"

"I'm not sure, okay? But look, I just know-"

"Sam. I'm sorry." Ava said, doubt in her voice. "Psychics and spoon-bending is one thing, but demons?"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy."

"It doesn't just sound it."

"I don't really care what you think." Sam snapped at Jake. "If we're all gathered here together, that means it's starting. And that we got-"

"The only thing I got to do is stay away from whackjobs, okay?" Jake said. "I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own. FYI-so are you." Jake then walked off, ignoring Sam's calls for him to come back. Sam sighed. That certainly didn't go as planned. He heard Selena call his name and looked at her to see her staring off in the direction Jake walked off in.

"It is the long history of human and animal kind that those who learned to collaborate and improvise most effectively have prevailed." Charles Darwin." Sam was silent. He knew what she was trying to say. Together, they would get through. Alone, they would die. And Jake was currently on his own in a town with possible demons around.

"Come on." He went after Jake with Selena following. They didn't get very far when he saw an open door to a schoolhouse and they hurried towards it. Sam could see Jake backing away from an Acheri. Thinking quickly, he grabbed an iron rod, then swung it through Acheri, making the demon dissipate to black smoke and exit out the door, barely missing Ava, Andy, and Lily. "Just so you know..." Sam began, looking at a panting Jake. "That was a demon." Selena smirked behind her jacket collar. Oh, she did love it when skeptics were proven wrong. Cheshire let out an amused chuckle. The three exited the schoolhouse. " And that thing? I'm not sure, but I think that it was an Acheri-a demon that disguises itself as a little girl. Still doesn't tell us where we are." Sam noticed that Andy was spacing out a bit. "Andy, you with us or what?"

"Give me a minute." Andy replied. "I'm still working through "demons are real"

 **Xxx**

They relocated to the town square, the sky grey and rumbling with thunder. Selena gave it a wary gaze. She knew it was unlikely but considering how and when she got here, she was cautious. And she couldn't even tell if he was here or not. If he wanted her to know he was here, she'd know. Vice versa for the opposite. The silver-haired hunter walked over to Sam, who was standing by Jake, the two looking at a bell with the engravings of a tree on it.

"I've seen that bell before." Sam stated, catching the attention of the rest of the group. "I think I know where we are now-Cold Oak, South Dakota. The town's so haunted, every single resident fled."

"Swell. Good to know we're somewhere so historical." Ava said sarcastically.

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?" Lily asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Sam said. Lily fiddled with the chain of her necklace, looking troubled.

"You know what? It doesn't matter." She turned, beginning to walk away. "Clearly the only sane thing to do here is get the hell out of dodge."

"Wait, hold on." Sam said and she stopped but didn't turn around. "Lily, the only way out is through miles of woods."

"Beats hanging out with demons."

"Lily, we don't know what's going on yet." Selena clenched one of her hands and felt ice gather and shift in it. When she felt the tiny pinpricks of legs, she mentally gave the object its orders, then opened her fists. A black beetle fell from her hand and, unnoticed, flew its way to it's intended target. "We don't even know how many of them are out there."

"Yeah, he's right." Jake interjected. "We should-" Lily whirled around, cutting him off.

"Don't say "we". I'm not part of "we". I have nothing in common with any of you."

"Okay, look, I know-"

"You don't know anything. I to-I accidentally touched my girlfriend." The group fell into silence at that.

"I'm sorry." Sam said.

"Whatever." Lily replied. "I feel like I'm in a nightmare, and it just keeps getting worse and worse."

"I've lost people, too. Me and my sister have a brother out there right now. He could be dead, for all we know. We're all in bad shape, but I'm telling you, the best way out of this is to stick together."

"Fine." Situation resolved, Sam took them on a search for weapons, saying they needed iron, silver, salt-any weapon really. The six entered a ramshackled house and Selena caught a glimpse of blond and black out the corner of her eye. Looking over, she saw Lily disappearing around a building, probably heading for the woods. She glanced at Ava, then headed further into the house.

 _:You think she will do it?:_ The giant feline asked, genuinely curious.

 _'The temptation is too great. She's a newly born killer with a bloodlust.'_ Selena replied, searching for weapons in one of the rooms. Cheshire scoffed, an ear flickering.

 _:She is a cub compared to us. Attack if she dares, we'll put her in her place. Another thing, will your spy work?:_

 _'It should. I have some faith it will.'_ Selena closed the drawer to the dresser. No weapons there. Hm. A weapon...She reached into her combat boots and took out her iron dagger. She had admittedly forgotten about it. It certainly would've made dealing with the annoying demon a bit easier. A weapon found, she next went to where Sam was. His back was turned to her as he searched inside some cabinets. Sam closed the cabinet with a sigh, then turned only to jump as he saw Selena standing behind him.

"God, you scared me. Mind making some noise next time?" He asked.

"Hn." Was Selena's reply.

"Find anything?" She showed him her dagger and he nodded. "That'll do." The two exited the room and went to another one, and began searching. Sam looked at from the corner of his eye. There was something he wanted to ask her, but he wasn't sure how'd she take it. "Hey, Selena?"

"Yes?"

"Uh...Were you...Were you unconscious like Ava and the rest of us?" Selena was quiet for a long moment and Sam was beginning to think she wouldn't answer when she spoke.

"I was awake all throughout duration I was "missing"."

"Oh." His browed furrowed and Selena could smell curiosity begin to form in his scent. Good. Plant the seed of doubt and suspicion in Sam about Ava's story. "What did you do all that time? How did you not get attacked?"

"Train. I'm very good at not being noticed or seen when I want to be." Sam chuckled, remembering the times he or Dean were startled by her suddenly showing up. He opened a chest and rummaged through it, soon finding a hunting knife. Ava walked into the room, fingers to her head and face scrunched up in faint pain. Selena's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything. Lily was presumably already dead now. Sam stood up, closing the chest and turned around to see Ava. His expression turned to concern.

"Hey, you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm just...I don't know-a little dizzy." Ava replied.

"A-are you sure it's not some kind-" Ava dropped her hands to her side and turned to him.

"What, some kind of freaky vision thing? No, more like I'd just kill for a sandwich. I haven't eaten since...Well, who knows." Seeing Sam's expression turn to even more concern and guilt, she tried to assure him. "No, it's-Don't worry. I'm fine, except for every single thing that's happening." The three look towards the doorway when they hear Andy shout.

"You guys, I found something!" They met up with Jake and found Andy in the kitchen, holding up two bags. "Salt." He laughed.

"That's great, Andy." Sam said. "Now we all can s-" Sam went quiet when he realized Lilly wasn't here. "Where's Lily?" Everybody looked around.

"Lily" Ava called.

"Lily!" There was the creaking of wood, then the sound of something breaking outside. Going outside, they saw the body of Lily with a rope around a neck, hanging from the windmill.

"Oh, my God!" Ava exclaimed, disturbed. "Okay, that-that's officially just...Sam, she's dead! She's dead! You said we were chosen for a reason. That is not chosen. That's...killed." Ava decided she had enough of this place. "Okay, you know what? We have to get out of here." She made to move past Sam but he stopped her.

"I second that emotion." Andy said, still staring at Lily's body in shock. Jake shook his head.

"I don't think that's an option."

"Lily was trying to leave." Sam explained to Ava. "The demon's not gonna let us get away that easy. We got to gear up for the next attack."

"Oh, gear up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well, I'm not a soldier. I can't do that!"

"Look, if you want to stay alive, you're gonna have to." Ava stared at him. "Let's go"

"I'll get her down." Jake said. Everybody, except Selena, turned and headed off. Selena stared at the body and tilted her head slightly when a small black speck flew off the body and towards her. Holding out a hand, the black speck-the beetle- landed on it and was enclosed in her hand. She turned and met up with Sam and Andy outside the house, Ava already inside.

"I'd give my arm for a working phone." Sam said.

"You know, you may not need one." Andy said. Sam and Selena looked at him curiously. "I, uh, I mean, I've never tried it long distance before. Do you anything of Dean's on you, like something he touched?" Sam looked through his pockets and came up with a receipt.

"I got a receipt. Will that work?"

"Yeah." Andy took the receipt and looked at it, pausing on the signature. "D. Hasselhoff?"

"Yeah, that's Dean signature." At Andy's look of amusement, Sam tried to think of a way to explain, but couldn't. "It's...It's hard to explain.

"All right."

Xxx

"This is..." Bobby trailed, not having any words to describe the disaster. He and Dean walked out of what was left of the destroyed roadhouse, walking over to the Impala.

"What the hell did Ash know?" Dean questioned, feeling frustrated. "We got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive. We got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us. Now, how the hell are we gonna find Sam and Selena?" Damn it, it was like the world didn't want him to find his siblings.

"We'll find them." Bobby reassured. Dean suddenly felt extreme pain his head and he put a hand to it. "Dean?"

"No!" Dean groaned. The pain went away and Dean shook his head to clear it. The relief didn't last long as it came back. "Unh!" An image of a bell with an engraving of a tree flashed in his mind, disappearing as fast as it came, along with the pain.

"What was that?" Bobby asked. Dean looked at him, bewildered.

"I don't know. Headache?"

"You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No. It must be the stress. I could have sworn I saw something."

"What do you mean? Like-like a vision? Like what Sam gets?"

"What? No."

"I'm just saying."

"Come on, I'm not psychic." Dean felt the pain spring up again, stronger this time. "Oh, God!" He had to use the car as support to keep standing. Bobby came to his side,

"Dean?!" The image of the bell appeared again, only Sam and Selena were by it. The images and pain disappeared. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder, a worried expression on his face. "Are you with me?"

"Yeah, I think so." Dean panted. "I saw Sam and Selena. I saw them, Bobby."

"It _was_ a vision."

"Yeah. I don't know how, but-but yeah." Dean straightened up. "Whew! That was about as much fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see?"

"Uh, there was a bell."

"What kind of bell?"

"Um, like, a big-a big bell with some kind of engraving on it. I don't know." Bobby's eyes narrowed a bit, mind racing.

"Engraving?"

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree-like, an oak tree?"

"Yeah, exactly." That confirmed Bobby's suspicions.

"I know where Sam and Selena is."


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Night was falling and Selena took solitude on one of the roofs, reviewing the beetle' memories. When she was done, a frown was on her face. The beetle's memories confirmed it. Lily was killed by an Acheri, who, no doubt, was being controlled by Ava.

 _:There's always the easy route. Make her death look like an accident.:_ Cheshire suggested.

 _'Won't work, unless I get her near a staircase or she trips and lands on a very well placed nail or impales herself on an exposed piece of metal.'_ Selena let out a breath, bending a leg to rest an arm on. The two fell into silence for a while before Cheshire broke it.

 _:You need to eat.:_

 _'I know. But my prey options is severely limited at the moment.'_ Cheshire started chuckling.

 _:Maybe we should eat the girl. That would be getting rid of evidence and we take her out before she hurts Sam.:_ Selena smirked, stomach growling at the thought of food.

 _'Tempting.'_ Her smirk disappeared, face going emotionless when a breeze blew by, bringing with it the scent of ash and sulfur.

"Howdy, Selena. Nice night, isn't it?" She didn't look at the demon as he sat down beside her. When she didn't answer, he continued. "I see that there are only five members now. Too bad about the girl, Lily."

"Why?" Selena asked. "Why is Ava killing off people?"

"You noticed?"

"It was hard not to. She reeks of death and deceit." Azazel raised a brow. Reeks? How strong was her sense of smell?

"Well, now that the players are gathered, I guess I can tell you." She looked at him, silently demanding an answer. "You see, this is all about winning. Whoever's the last one standing gets a big reward."

"What is the reward?" He shook a finger at her, tutting mockingly.

"Ah, ah, now that is a secret." She glared at him. She was getting tired of these secrets of his.

"Are you here just be annoying or are you going to actually answer my questions?" He smirked, amused and held up a white bag. The scent of food had her stomach growling again.

"Technically, I shouldn't be showing favoritism, but some rules are meant to be broken. You want it?" Selena looked between the bag and him, then let out a breath laced with annoyance. She took the bag and opened it to see a wrapped object- a sandwich. Taking it out, she unwrapped it and sniffed it. Azazel frowned. "I didn't poison it, Selena. That's in bad taste." She gave him a look of suspicion but didn't comment as she unzipped her jacket and began to eat. Azazel watched her with a small smile. His head tilted slightly and his eyes narrowed as he caught sight of something that he's never noticed before. Sharp white fangs glinted in the night, tearing away at the sandwich as easily as a knife tearing at flesh. Selena's hand shifted and Azazel's eyes dropped down to her nails. While not as sharp as his claws in his true form, they could do some serious damage. He wondered why she needed them that long or why she had fangs. A side effect of her powers maybe? His gaze went back to her face when she spoke.

"You are staring." He chuckled, hearing the small hint of discomfort in her tone.

"Just seeing how much you've grown." Selena gave him a disbelieving huff and Azazel reached over and brushed her hair behind her ears. "There. That's better." She put down the sandwich.

"Why did you kill my mother?"

"Your mother? Would you believe me if I said wrong place, wrong time? I mean, you were there." Selena looked down at her lap, right hand twitching. She hated to believe it, but there were no traces of deceit in his words.

"You put another scar on me psychologically. How many does that make now?" She asked in a flat tone. Selena stiffened as arms wrapped around her, Azazel's warmth making her body a bit weak.

"I apologize, kitten. If I had known..." He said.

"It's too late. You have successfully killed my mother and my father in this life. You have put us down a road that I know won't be full of happiness. And for what? So your little war will have its soldiers?" Azazel noticed the air getting colder around them while Selena spoke. "I will not let you kill any more of my family, not while I still breathe." He just smirked and ran a hand through her hair.

"Oh, my dear kitten, the road to death is inevitable at this point. You of all people should know that." A dagger made of ice slashed the spot he had just been, the feel of his arms around her still lingering even after he was gone. Selena growled lowly. He got away, again. Her head turned slightly as she heard Sam's voice coming from the house.

"Selena." She polished off the rest of the sandwich and fixed up her appearance before teleporting to the house.

 **Xxx**

"Selena." Sam walked down the hallway, calling for his sister. They had just finished collecting weapons and salting the doors and windows when he noticed his sister was gone. Worried, he went looking for her. It wasn't a very big house, so she had to be here somewhere. "Selena?"

"Hm?" Sam jumped when he heard the sound and turned around. Selena stood there, staring.

"You shouldn't go off on your own without somebody with you." Sam said.

"I can protect myself." Sam shook his head, knowing that arguing with her would be useless. "Did you tell the girl about her husband yet?"

"Yes..." Selena let out a hum.

 _:Now that she knows, she'll be even more dangerous. The one thing she loved is dead and now she doesn't have anything holding her back anymore_.: The tip of Cheshire's tail flicked.

 _'The demons said it is a battle for survival. Last one standing wins. We now don't only have to worry about Ava, but the rest too.'_ Selena could feel Cheshire's excitement grow.

 _:What fun this'll be.:_ Sam and Selena went back to where everyone was gathered. Selena looked out the window. The air was tense as the group waited for something to happen. Andy soon fell asleep and sometime later, Sam's eyes fluttered closed, but he roused himself back up only to tense as he saw Azazel standing in the doorway.

"Jake, behind you!" Sam shouted but Jake didn't react or seem to hear him.

"Howdy, Sam." Azazel greeted, smirking. He entered the room, Sam gaping at him as he realized that he was sleeping, for Selena and the rest of the group didn't seem to see the demon.

"I'm dreaming."

"What do you say you and I take a little walk?" It sounded like a question, but Sam couldn't help but feel like it was more like a command. And he needed answers. So standing, he followed the demon outside with a glare on his face.

"You're awfully quiet, Sam." Azazel said, feeling his glare on his back. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"I'm gonna tear you to shreds, I swear." Azael chuckled.

"When you wake up, tiger, you give it your best shot."

"Where's my brother?" Sam questioned.

"Quit worrying about Dean. I'd worry more about yourself."

"What, you gonna kill me?" Azazel turned to Sam, a little bit of annoyance in his tone.

"I'm trying to help you. That's why we're talking. You're one of the ones I'm rooting for?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Welcome to the Miss American Pageant. Why do you think you're here? This is a competition. Only one of you crazy kids is gonna make it out of here alive." Sam's eyes widen at the implication.

"I thought we were supposed to be-"

"Soldiers in a coming war? That's true. You are. But here's the thing. I don't need soldiers. I need soldier. I just need the one." Azazel elaborated.

"Why?"

"I just couldn't come out and say that, could I, Sam? I had to let everybody think they had a fighting chance. But what I need...is a leader."

"To lead who?" The yellow-eyed demon stared at him in silence for a second.

"Oh, I've already got my army-or I will soon, anyway. "

"You son of a bitch." Azazel ignored the insult, having heard much worse.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you hadn't guessed. I mean, why do you think so many children flamed out already-Maz Miller and Andy's brother-what's his name? They weren't strong enough. I'm looking for the best and brightest of your generation." Sam's eyes narrowed at that.

"My generation?"

"Well, there's other generations, but let's just worry about yours."

"What about Selena? She's not one of my generation."

"Selena is a special case. I've got plans for her. Just as I do for you, Sam. That's why I here. I want to give you the inside track. You're tough, you're smart, you're well trained just like your sister, thanks to your daddy. Sam. Sammy...You're one of my favorites." But Sam wasn't swayed.

"You ruined my life. You killed everyone I loved."

"The cost of doing business, I'm afraid."

"I mean, sweet, little Jessica...She just had to die. You were all set to marry that little, blond thing, become a tax lawyer with two kids, a beer gut, and a little McMansion in the suburbs. I needed you sharp, on the road, honing your skills-your gifts."

"What about my mom?"

"That was bad luck."

"Bad luck." Sam repeated, tone full of disbelief.

"She walked in on us." Azazel explained. "Wrong place, wrong time."

"What does that mean?"

"It wasn't about her." It was about you. It's always been about you."

"What?" Azazel was silent for a moment.

'Well..." He inclined his head slightly. "Okay, you caught me in a charitable mood." He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. They found themselves in a baby's room. Sam's eyes locked onto the figure hidden in the shadows standing over the baby's crib. "Look familiar? It should." Sam took a step towards the figure he now recognized as the demon, but Azazel held him back. "Relax, Sam. This is just a high-def instant replay. Enjoy the show." Just after saying that, Mary came to the room, a younger Selena by her side.

"John." Mary called, drowsily, not knowing it wasn't her husband.

"Mom" Sam said, astonished.

"Is he hungry?" Azazel turned to her slightly.

"Shh." Mary took that as a no.

"Okay." She left the room and Sam tried to stop her.

"Mom, wait. Mom!"

"What did I just tell you, Sam. She can't hear you. This isn't real." Sam noticed Selena still standing there, looking at the figure with a frown.

"...You're not my daddy." Sam's brow furrowed in confusion. How did she know? Selena didn't tell him about this. In fact, nobody did. The figure ignored the child and Sam could see him hold his wrist over the baby, cutting it and allowing the blood to drip into the baby Sam's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing to me?"

"Better than mother's milk."

"Does this mean I have...demon blood in me?" Selena took a step forward.

"Get away from my brother!" The figure turned, pinning her with his stare. Selena suddenly went flying into the wall, pinned there by an invisible force. Sam snarled

"Don't you dare hurt her!" They heard the sound of running feet, then Mary rushed into the room, a scared expression on her face. The figure looked at her and seeing his yellow eyes, she gasped.

"It's you." Hearing a small "mommy" to the right of her, Mary looked over to see her daughter pinned to the wall. She looked back at the demon and glared, then took a step forward. Before she could do anything, she was sent flying to the wall, pinned like Selena. Younger Selena and Sam watched in horror as their mother slid up along the wall, stopping over Sam's crib.

"I don't think you want to see the rest of this." Azazel said. He waved his hand, cutting off Sam's dream just as they heard Mary's scream mixed in with Selena's cry of "Mommy!" Sam snapped awake, feeling a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He looked up to see Jake, Andy, and Selena around him. It was Jake's hand that was on his shoulder.

"Ava's missing." Jake said.

 **Xxx**

"I'll take the barn and the hotels. You and Selena take the houses." Jake explained.

"All right." Sam said. "Meet back here in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Yeah." The three went on their separate ways.

:The boy, Andy...: Cheshire trailed off.

'I know. An innocent life lost to this foolish game.' She could hear Ava's heartbeat close to the house. A few minutes later, Andy's heartbeat stopped, then she could hear Ava screaming. She swiftly turned and made her way back to the house, meeting up with Sam at the front door. Going inside, they followed the sound of crying and Selena could smell the sharp scent of blood in the air. They came to the room and found Andy's body, a gaping hole in his chest.

"Sam, I just found him like this!" Ava exclaimed, sobbing.

"What happened?" Sam questioned as he and Selena stepped over the salt line and into the room.

"I don't know."

"How'd that thing get in?" He stopped and looked at her. "Where were you?"

"I just went to get some water from the well." A small scoff from Selena had the two looking at her. She glared at the brown-haired girl.

"A likely story that even a simpleton would buy, but unfortunately for you, I'm no simpleton." Ava shook her head.

"I-I'm not lying." Selena stalked up to Ava, glaring.

"I've been here for quite some time, Ava. And let me tell you, I have seen some...curious things." Ava's heartbeat spiked and fear tinted her scent. Selena smirked. Oh, she wasn't done yet. "Sam, why don't you check at the salt line on the window." Sam, though not knowing exactly what was going on, but trusting his sister, did as she asked. He frowned as he discovered that the salt line was broken. He looked at Ava, pointing at the salt line.

"Who did that?"

"I don't know. Maybe Andy-"

"Andy wouldn't do that. Ava, that line wasn't broken when we left." Ava didn't respond. "Ava."

"What? You don't think-"

"I'll tell you what I think. Five months. You're the only one with all that time you can't account for. And Selena told me she remembers the month she was here. And that headache you got...right when the demon got Lily."

 _:A little slow on the uptake, isn't he?:_

 _'He doesn't have enhanced senses nor has he been here watching her.'_

"What are you trying to say?" Ava questioned.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing!" Sam stared at her, not believing her and Ava decided the act was over. Her expression cleared of her terrified face and she chuckled. "Had you going, though, didn't I? Yeah." She wiped away her tears. "I've been here a long time, and not alone, either. People just keep showing up-children, like us. Batches of three or four at a time."

"You killed them-all of them?" Ava smirked.

"I'm the undefeated heavyweight champ." She stated proudly. Her gaze shifted over to Selena. "Though it seems I missed one." Selena glared.

"As if you could kill me."

"Oh, my God." Sam said in disgust. Ava looked back at him.

"I don't think God has much to do with this, Sam."

"How could you?"

"I had no choice. It's me or them. After a while, it was easy. It was even kind of fun. I just stopped fighting it."

"Fighting what?"

"Who we are, Sam. If you'd just quit your hand-wringing and open yourself up, you have no idea what you can do. The learning curve is so fast. It's crazy, the switches that just flip in your brain." She laughed. " I can't believe I started out just having dreams. Do you know what I can do?"

"Control demons." Sam stated.

"Ah." She nodded. "You're quick on the draw." She put her fingers up to her head, concentrating. Black smoke came in the room through the window. "Yeah, I'm sorry, Sam, but...It's over." Sam and Selena tensed, readying themselves to fight when suddenly Jake came up behind Ava, grabbed her head and twisted her neck, snapping it. The demon, no longer controlled, retreated back out the window. Sam stared at Jake wide-eyed. Selena looked at Ava's body with disinterest. That was one less problem out of the way. She looked at Jake. The game wasn't over yet. Three people still remain.

 **Xxx**

The Impala came to a stop in front of a wooden fence and Dean and Bobby got out of the car, looking at the path.

"It looks like the rest of the way is on foot." Bobby spoke. The two went to the trunk and Dean opened it. They got their weapons and flashlights then headed towards the town to save Sam and Selena.

 **Xxx**

"I think we can make it out of here now." Sam said as the three walked out of the house.

"But the Acheri demon." Jake protested.

"No, no, no, Ava was summoning it, controlling it. It shouldn't come back now that she's dead. We got to go." Jake stopped walking.

"No. Not "we", Sam." The siblings turned to look at him. "Only one of us is getting out of here. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I had a vision. That yellow-eyed demon, or whatever it was, he talked to me. He told me how it was." Sam shook his head.

"No, no, Jake, listen. You can't listen to him."

"Sam, he's not going to us go. Now, we don't play along, he'll kill us both. Now, I-I like you guys. I do but do the math, here. What good's it do for the three of us to die? Now, I can get out of here, I can get close to the demon, I can kill the bastard." Selena felt amusement at that. Only one thing could kill that damn demon and it wasn't a human with super strength. Sam tried to reason with Jake.

"You can come with us. We can kill him together."

"How do I know you won't turn on me?"

 _:Ironic, considering he just turned on you two.:_

"We won't."

"I don't know that."

"Okay, look." Sam held up his hands and took out his knife, then set it slowly on the ground. "Selena."

"The only weapons I have is myself." Selena said.

"Just come with us, Jake. Don't do this. Don't play into what it wants." Sam stared at Jake with pleading eyes and Jake slowly crouched down and set his weapon down, then stood back up. "Okay." Sam's relief was cut short by Jake uppercutting him, throwing back through a part of a fence. Jake turned to Selena and threw a punch but she ducked and punched his abdomen a couple times before punching his face, throwing him back a few feet. Selena hurried over to Sam and helped him up. Jake shook off the punch, blood dripping down from his mouth and ran towards the siblings. Sam threw a punch but Jake dodged then punched him in the shoulder, the bone breaking. Selena jumped in, taking out her dagger and slashing at Jake. He jumped back, but soon the dagger slashed through his jacket, making a thin slice on his skin. He caught her arm and wrestled the dagger out of her hand, then punched her in the stomach. She winced as she felt a few of her ribs crack. Selena kneed him in his side, then headbutted him, which knocked him back. Making an ice bat, she smashed it into his head, making him fall back through the fence, unconscious. She panted softly and Sam came up to her side, holding his shoulder.

"You okay?" He asked. Selena nodded, holding a hand on her side, which was turning a nasty shade of purple and blue.

"You?" .

"Could be worse." Sam's eyes caught the iron rod next to his knife and went over to it. Picking it up, he went over to Jake and held it above his head, about to deal the final blow. Then he lowered his arm and dropped it. No. He wasn't going to give the demon what it wants. The two siblings looked over as they heard their older brother's voice.

"Sam! Selena!" They looked at each other before heading towards Dean. It began raining softly. Dean and Bobby rounded a corner and Dean felt relief when he saw his siblings safe. "Sam! Selena!"

"Dean!" Sam called, relief flooding his body. Dean's expression turned panicked and he and Bobby began running.

"Sam, look out!" Selena's eyes widen and she turned her head as Sam suddenly let out a pained grunt, arching forward. The smell of blood wafted in her nose. Sam's blood. _Herbrother'sblood._ The world went mute around her as she could only focus on the smell of blood. She was still for a few seconds, then suddenly she was moving. Cheshire's furious growls filling her mind and her own bloodlust rising as she went after the fool who dared hurt her brother. Dean cradled Sam, desperate no's coming out his mouth. His brother couldn't die. He couldn't, but the amount of blood was telling otherwise.

 **Xxx**

Jake ran as fast he could into the woods. It was eerily silent and the leaves blocked out most of the light. Then he was tackled to the ground by a heavyweight. Pain spread through his face as something sharp hit his cheek. He could feel liquid running down it. Looking at his attacker, he stilled as he saw two yellow, cat-like eyes glaring at him with hate.

"You...You, lowlife, dare hurt my brother...You made him bleed and for that...I'll kill you." Selena growled, bringing up her arm, claws ready to rip him apart. Jake tried to move, but his body wouldn't. It was if he was frozen. "Die." He closed his eyes as she brought down her hand only to feel nothing. Selena let out an angry yell as chains restricted her arm, stopping it from harming Jake. The chains around her tightened, snapping her arms to her side and pulling her off Jake. She snarled but didn't try to struggle. It would only end badly. "Go." Jake stared at her and she bared her teeth. "Go! Before I rip you apart!" Jake scrambled to his feet and ran off. Selena panted before letting out a yell of anger, sharp ice spikes shooting out in a circle around her and freezing the small area. When done, she stalked back to her brother and Bobby. Upon seeing Sam's body, her heart gave a painful lurch and she gritted her teeth. Selena dropped to her knees and just stared. She couldn't hear his heartbeat and the scent of his blood clogged her nose, making her almost gag. Her little brother was dead and she couldn't save him.

 _*TIME SKIP*_

A day and a half. It's been a day and a half since Sam died and the two remaining siblings and Bobby were still in Cold Oaks. Selena kicked a wall, arms bound still and ribs healed.

Damn him. Damn him! Damn that demon! And damn Jake for listening to it! If only she wasn't bound by those abominable chains. When she found the two of them, she'll get her pound of flesh. Cheshire let out an agreeing rumble and Selena went inside the house where Dean had laid Sam's body. Dean was leaning in the entryway, watching Sam. He barely glanced up at her when she entered and came to his side, moving close enough that her arm brushed against his. Her silent presence was, admittedly, somewhat comforting to Dean. He didn't know how he would live if he lost both of his siblings at the same time. Hell, he didn't even know what he was going to do now with Sam dead. The two heard the front door open and footsteps.

"Dean? Selena?" Dean looked over at Bobby. "Brought you this back." Bobby showed them the bucket of chicken he was holding, then headed to the room adjacent to the room the siblings were in. He set the chicken on the table.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Dean said. Bobby glanced at him, concern in his expression.

"You and Selena should eat something."

"I'm said I'm fine." Selena moved aside as Dean turned, going over to the table and picking up a bottle of liquor. Bobby looked at Selena as Dean took a long sip and she slowly shook her head. He looked back at Dean when he put the bottle down.

"Dean..." Bobby began, hesitantly. "I hate to bring this up. I really do. But don't you think maybe it's time...we bury Sam?" Dean looked at him.

"No." He replied, firmly, sitting down in a chair.

"We could..." Bobby sighed. "Maybe..."

"What-torch his corpse? Not yet."

"I want you and Selena to come with me."

"Selena can go, but I'm not leaving him."

"Dean, please."

"Won't you cut me some slack?"

"I just don't think you should be alone, that's all. I got to admit-I could use all the help I can get." Bobby ignored Dean's small scoff. "Something big is going down. End-Of-The-World big."

"Well, then let it end!" Dean snapped. Bobby stared at him.

"You don't mean that." Dean roughly stood up from the chair, making it fall back on the ground. He glared at Bobby.

"You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough. You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, turn around and get the hell out." When Bobby didn't move, Dean shoved him back a little. "Go!" Hurt appeared in Bobby's eyes and Dean instantly felt regret. Bobby had helped them out and he was repaying him by shoving him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please just go." Bobby let out a quiet sigh and glanced at Selena. She inclined her head towards the door and Bobby turned.

"You'll know where we'll be." He walked out of the house. It was silent for a moment before Selena spoke.

"Dean..." He looked at her. She knew there nothing she could say that could bring back her brother and it hurt her, but she had to grieve later and first kill Sam's killer. Her tone was cold but full of conviction when she said her next sentence. "We will find them and we will kill them. We will not rest." Dean stared at her then gave a small nod. She then turned and walked to the front door. Dean could hear it open and close a second later. He turned his attention back to Sam's corpse.

 **Xxx**

That night, Aazel waited until Jake had fallen asleep before visiting him. He was a bit surprised that Sam or Selena hadn't won the game but he could work with this. Jake was gullible and could be easily swayed if persuaded with the right words or things. When Jake's eyes reopened, Azazel was there on the opposite side of the fire.

"Howdy, Jake." He greeted casually. Jake stood up.

"I-I'm dreaming, aren't I?" He questioned. Azazel mentally sighed. Why do they always ask the obvious?

"I got a genius on my hands. Well, congratulations, Jake. You're it-last man standing. The American Idol. I had to admit-you weren't the horse I was betting on, but still, I got to give it to you."

"Go...to hell." Azazel smirked.

"Been there, done that. "

"Everything you put me through-dragging me to that place, making me kill those people..."

"All part of the beauty pageant. Jake, I needed the strongest, and that's you."

"Needed me for what?" Jake asked.

"Oh, I got a laundry list of tasty things for you." The demon replied.

"The only thing I'm gonna do is wake up, hunt you down, and kill you myself." His declaration only got amusement.

"You know, others have tried. It's not easy. Trust me, Jake, you want to be a good little soldier."

"And if I'm not?" Jake challenged.

"If you're a bad little soldier," Azazel stood up, moving around the fire towards Jake. "Well, that dear old mom of yours, that adorable little sister..." He stopped in front of him. "I'll make certain that they both live long enough to know the chewy taste of their own intestines." Jake stared. He had to be bluffing. "No, Jake. I'm not bluffing." Jake looked off to the side, going over his rather limited options. He then looked back at Azazel.

"What do you want me to do?" Azazel cupped his cheek, patting it.

"Like I said-Genius." On the inside, he was smiling victoriously. His plan was going smoothly and soon, the gates would be open and Lilith would be out to do her part.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Dean sat at Sam's side, staring at him. The silence and memories the only thing keeping him company.

"You know," Dean began. "When we were little-you couldn't have been more than 5-you just started asking questions. How come we didn't have a mom? Why do we always have to move around? Where'd dad go when he'd take off for days at a time? I remember I begged-"Quit asking, Sammy. Man, you don't want to know." He let out a soft chuckle. "Selena was always so patient with you whenever you asked her. Distracting you for a short while. I just wanted you to be a kid...Just for a little while longer. I always tried to protect you and Selena...Keep you guys safe. Dad didn't even have to tell me. It was always my responsibility., you know? It's like I had one job...I had one job..." His voice broke. "And I screwed it up. I blew it. And for that, I'm sorry." Dean wiped away his tears. "I guess that's what I do. I let down the people I love. I let dad down. And now I guess I'm just supposed to let you down too. How can I? How am I supposed to live with that? What am I supposed to do? Sammy." His vision blurred from the tears gathering in his eyes. "God. What am I supposed to do?" Dean inhaled sharply, then stood up, hitting the chair out of frustration. "What am I supposed to do?!" Minutes later saw him speeding down the road in the Impala, a stupid yet so, so, so worth it idea in his head. It would give him his brother back. The car came to a screeching stop in front of a crossroads. Dean got out the car and opened the trunk, beginning to gather the ingredients to summon the demon.

 **Xxx**

Selena's eyes snapped up from the book she was reading as her instincts screamed and a sudden feeling of dread welled up inside her. She looked around for any signs of danger but saw none. The house was silent, Bobby having being sent to bed by Selena hours ago. Her brow furrowed in confusion. The feeling of dread was still there and for some reason, she had a hunch it had something to do with her brothers. Never one for ignoring her instincts, Selena closed the book and got up from the chair. She made a mirror portal and walked through it, coming out in front of the house in Cold Oaks. Sniffing, she could smell Dean's scent, but it was fading slightly, indicating he left not too long ago. She walked inside the house to where Sam's body was and stared at it. Selena blinked as her arms suddenly dropped to her side but the feelings of chains stayed. She repressed a sneer. Seems her bindings didn't trust her to not fly off the handles. Smart. The silver-haired hunter gently put a hand to Sam's cheek, cupping it. She couldn't tell if the coldness she felt was from her or him.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Sam. I had the power to do so and yet I didn't." A beat of silence. "I knew what he was planning...My father. I knew, but like the cautious fool I was, I waited, and that cost me a brother." Iced tears dripped down Selena's face. "Can you ever forgive me?" Her only answer was silence. "I will track down your killer and tear him apart. This I swear on my legacy as the Cheshire Cat." She bent down, resting her forehead's on Sam's for a long moment before straightening and heading to the door to look for Dean. Just then she heard the sound of a heartbeat suddenly start up and a gasp. Whirling around, Selena's eyes widen as she saw Sam sitting up, alive. How? She's only seen one thing like this happen and that was when Dean was in the hospital. Suspicion started to form. Could Dean have...No, he's not that stupid or reckless...Was he? Selena was brought out of her thoughts by Sam's voice calling her.

"Selena?" She looked at him, seeing his confusion. She had to admit, it made her feel funny to see Sam alive. Like a weight was lifted off her shoulders and a warm feeling spread inside her. It made her feel weird. Walking over to him, she gave him a quick hug before letting go. "What was that for?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Where's Dean?"

"I do not know. But I think he'll show up soon." Sam's head tilted, noting Selena's dark tone when speaking of Dean. Sam felt a twinge in his lower back and got up. Selena watched him as he went to a mirror that was on the wall and turn around, lifting up his shirt to see a healed scar on his lower back. His brow furrowed more. His instincts were telling him something was wrong but for the life of him, he couldn't tell what. While he was looking in the mirror, Selena's ear perked up as the heard the Impala's engine approaching, then it died down before a car door opened and slammed. Dean rushed into the house, stopping and staring at his alive brother. Sam looked at him.

"Sammy." Dean breathed, relieved that it worked. "Thank God." Selena mentally scoffed, taking in the scent of sulfur on Dean. God had nothing to do with this little miracle.

"Hey." Sam greeted. Dean walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Ow. Uh, Dean..." Dean released him.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man. I just...I'm just happy to see you up and about, that's all. Come on. Sit down."

"Okay." Dean led Sam back to the mattress and Sam sat down. Selena crossed her arm, glaring at Dean. "Dean...What happened to me?"

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I-I saw you and Bobby, and...I felt this pain, this sharp pain like...like white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...that's about it."

"Yeah, that-that kid stabbed you in the back." Dean explained. "You lost a lot of blood. It was touch and go for a while."

"But, Dean, you-you can't patch up a wound that bad." Sam pointed out. Selena spoke up too.

"Sam's right, Dean. That wound was pretty bad, it would only take a miracle to patch it up." Dean glanced at her, knowing that she had probably already figured out how Sam was alive.

"Uh, you'd have to thank Bobby." He changed the subject. "Who was that kid anyway?"

"His name is Jake." Sam replied. "Did you get him?"

"No, he disappeared into the woods."

"We got to find him, Dean." Sam's face twisted up in anger. "And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart." He stood up and Dean mimicked him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy, Van Damm. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. You want something to eat?" Sam's face lost its anger and he nodded. Dean looked at Selena. "Selena, you hungry?"

"No." She replied.

"Well, I'm starving. Come on."

 _*TIME SKIP*_

"And that's when you guys showed up." Sam said, finishing his recount of what happened. The siblings were around the table, which had food and drinks on it.

"That's awful." Dean said. "Poor Andy."

"The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive."

"He told you that?"

"Yep." Sam scoffed. "He appeared in a dream."

"He tell you anything else?" Sam shook his head.

"No. No." Selena's head tilted slightly as she heard his heart skip a beat.

 _'Interesting. What is he hiding from us?'_

"That was it. Nothing else. You know, what I don't get, Dean, is if the demon only wanted one us, then how did Jake, Selena, and I get away?"

"Well, I mean, they left you for dead and Jake couldn't have attacked Selena with me and Bobby there. I'm sure they thought it was over." Dean took a bite out of his pizza. "Now that yellow-eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is, we got to stop him."

"Hold on, all right? You need to get your rest. We got time." Dean said.

"No, we don't." Sam protested.

"Sam, oceans aren't boiling, okay? Frogs aren't raining from the sky. Let's get you your strength back first."

"Although I disagree with Dean on that we have time, I do, however, agree with him on you getting rest, Sam." Selena said. Sam looked between his siblings with silence. He couldn't rest. Not when a possible army was about to unleased any time.

"Did you call the Roadhouse? Do they know anything?" Dean's expression turned downcast and Selena narrowed her eyes at the scent of guilt, sadness, and regret entered his scent.

"Yeah." Sam noticed Dean's expression.

"Dean...what is it?" Dean took a seat across from Sam.

"The Roadhouse burned to the ground." He announced. Sam and Selena were stunned. The Roadhouse was gone? "Ash is dead, probably Ellen-a lot of other hunters, too." Sam's eyes got suspiciously shiny and Selena looked down in a brief moment of silence for the deceased.

"Demons?" Sam inquired.

"Yeah, we think so. We think because Ash found something."

"What'd he find?"

"Bobby and Selena's working on that."

"Well, come on, then. Bobby's only a few hours away." Sam stood up and Dean was quick to get in his way.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop. Sam, stop, damn it. You almost died in there. I mean, what would I-" Dean cut himself off. Sam stared at him quizzically. "You just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit." Sam was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry. No." He said, tone apologetic with hints of stubbornness.

 **Xxx**

Bobby had come downstairs that morning to find Selena gone. Instead of panicking, he only let out a sigh. He knew she must of had a good reason to run off so suddenly. He fixed himself a small breakfast before going back to researching. A few hours in, there was a knock on his door and he got up to answer it. When he opened the door, he stilled at the figure of apparently not dead Sam Winchester standing there. His gaze went to Dean, then Selena before going back to Sam. A bad feeling settled in his stomach.

"Hey, Bobby." Dean greeted.

"Hey, Bobby." Sam mimicked.

"Sam." Bobby said, pushing down his shock. "It's good to...see you up and around."

"Yeah, well..." Sam patted his shoulder on his way inside the house. "Thanks for patching me up."

"Don't mention it." Dean and Selena entered the house and Bobby's gaze followed them. Dean, feeling his gaze and not wanting Bobby to make a scene, spoke.

"Well, Sam's better." Selena made a small noise of disagreement, but Dean ignored her. "And we're back in it now, so...what do you know?" Bobby stared, not replying. Sam's brow furrowed, noting the weird way Bobby was acting. Was something wrong? Bobby finally moved, closing the door and leading them into the den.

"Well, me and Selena found something, but we're not sure what the hell it means." He said.

"What is it?" Sam questioned.

"Demonic omens...Like a freaking tidal wave. Cattle death and lightning storms, They skyrocketed from out of nowhere." Bobby unfolded a map, showing them the area. "Here. All around here except for one place-southern Wyoming."

"Wyoming?"

"Yeah. That one area's totally clean-spotless. It's almost as if..."

"What?"

"The demons are surrounding it."

"But you don't know why?"

"No, and by this point, my eyes are swimming. Sam, would you and Selena take a look at it? Maybe you two can catch something I couldn't."

"Yeah, sure."

"Hn." Bobby looked at Dean.

"Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the trunk. Help me lug them in." Bobby didn't give Dean time to answer as he walked out of the room.

"Yeah." Dean followed after him. He knew that Bobby wanted answers about Sam. The two went out to the junkyard and when they were far enough, did Bobby let loose his anger. Whirling around, he growled out.

"You stupid ass! What did you do?" Dean didn't respond and Bobby gripped the collar of his jacket. "What did you do?!" Dean's guilty expression was all the response he needed. "You made a deal...for Sam, didn't you? How long they give you?"

"Bobby."

"How long?!"

"...One year."

"Damn it, Dean."

"Which is why we got to find this yellow-eyed son of a bitch. That's why I'm gonna kill him myself. I mean, I got nothing to lose now, right?"

"I could throttle you!"

"What, and send me downstairs ahead of schedule?" Bobby shook his head in disbelief.

"What is it with you Winchesters, huh? You, your daddy, you're both just _itching_ to throw yourselves down to the Pit."

"That's my point." Dean stated. "Dad brought me back, Bobby. I'm not even supposed to be here. At least, this way something good would come out of it, you know? It's like my life can mean something."

"What? And it didn't before? Have you got that low an opinion of yourself? Are you that screwed in the head?!"

"I couldn't let him die, Bobby. I couldn't. He's my brother."

"How's your brother and sister gonna feel when they know you're going to Hell?" Bobby asked. "How'd _you_ feel when you knew your dad went for _you_?"

"You can't tell them." Dean said, remembering the demon's warning. If they tried to break the deal, Sam would go back to being dead. "You take a shot at me, whatever you got to do, but please don't tell them." Bobby felt conflicted, but he understood. This boy, who he helped raised and came to think of as his own son, had sold his soul for his brother and there was nothing they could do. Their emotional scene was broken by a clank and the sound of footsteps nearby. Looking over where the sound came from, the two crouches down beside a car and waited until the figure was close to jump out and grab them. "Ellen?" The figure, now recognized as Ellen, nodded and Dean pulled her into a hug, relieved that she was alive.

 **Xxx**

Selena leaned on the wall, watching along with her brothers as Bobby poured Ellen a shot of holy water, then slide it across the table to her. Ellen picked up the glass.

"Bobby, is this really necessary?" She asked.

"Just a belt of holy water. Shouldn't hurt." Bobby replied. Ellen kept her gaze on Bobby as she drank the holy water. When there was no reaction, they knew it was really her. "Whiskey now, if you don't mind." She slid the glass back to Bobby, who began to fill it with Whiskey. Dean, who was sitting next to Bobby spoke.

"Ellen, what happened? How'd you get out?" He asked.

"I wasn't supposed to." Ellen admitted. "I was supposed to be in there with everybody else." She scoffed. "But we ran out of pretzels of all things." Bobby slid the whiskey to her. "It was just dumb luck." Gulping down the shot, she continued. "Anyway, that's when Ash called, panic in his voice. He told me to look in the safe. Then the call cut out. By the time I got back, the flames were sky high, and everybody was dead. I couldn't have been gone more than 15 minutes."

"Sorry, Ellen." Sam said.

"A lot of good people died in there. And _I_ got to live. Lucky me."

"Ellen, you mentioned a safe." Bobby said.

"A hidden safe we keep in the basement."

"Demons get what was in it?"

"No." Ellen reached into her coat and took out a folded up map. Unfolding it, she set down on the table. Selena came over beside Sam to take a closer look and tilted her head at the familiar site and the X markings.

"Wyoming." Dean said. He motioned to the X's. "What does that mean?"

 _*TIME SKIP*_

"I don't believe it." Bobby announced, making the other three look at him. He set the book he was reading on the table where Dean was sitting.

"What? You find something?" Sam asked as he, Selena, and Ellen came over to the table.

"A lot more than that." Bobby pointed to the X's on the map. "Each of these X's is an abandon frontier church-all mid-19th century and all of them made by Samuel Colt." Dean's eyebrow raised.

"Samuel Colt-the demon killing gun making Samuel Colt?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this." Bobby took a sharpie and started connecting the X's. When he was done, he had made a very familiar shape.

"Tell me that's not what I think it is."

"It's a devil's trap. A 100-square mile devil's trap."

"That's brilliant. Iron lines demons can't cross." Selena's eyes narrowed slightly as a thought came to mind. Demons couldn't cross it, but humans could. Is that why he needed one of them alive?

"I've never heard of anything that massive." Ellen said, astonished.

"No one has." Dean looked at Bobby.

"And after all these years, none of the lines are broken? It still works?" Bobby shrugged. He was out of his depth on this one. Sam gained a look of realization.

"Definitely." Dean turned his gaze to him.

"How would _you_ know?"

"All these omens Bobby found. The demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."

"Yeah, well...they're trying." Selena frowned, staring at the devil's trap.

"Question is, why."

"That's what I've been looking for," Dean said. "And there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."

"Well, what's important about a cemetery or...What's Colt trying to protect?"

"I don't think it's so much as protect as to keep something locked in." Selena remarked.

"That's a comforting thought." Ellen said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, you think."

"Could they do it, Bobby?" Sam asked, a little anxious at the thought of demons getting whatever it was inside. "Could they get inside?" Bobby shook his head.

"This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blooded demon can get across." It was silent for a moment before Sam broke it.

"No. But I know who could."

 **Xxx**

Selena sat cross-legged on top of a pile of cars in the junkyard, looking at the bracelet her fath-the demon got her. She closed the case and let out a sigh.

 _:The time has finally come for revenge quest to be over.:_ Cheshire stated. _:But now it looks like we got a bigger problem.:_

 _'Don't we always?'_ Cheshire chuckled

 _:But that makes the hunt all the more exciting, no?:_

 _'We've always had somewhat different meanings of the word "exciting".'_ Selena said dryly. Her mind went back to the jewelry case and Cheshire let out a purr.

 _:You are conflicted.:_ Selena didn't answer, but she didn't need to. Cheshire had been with her long enough to know how she works. The part of her that had longed for her father and mother's love had been locked up after she got her scar, but now, it was reawakened with the arrival of her father. But the disadvantage to that was, the family she was reborn into-The Winchesters-wanted to kill him, and with good reason. So, if all went right, then her father would be dead by the end of it and Selena would feel...Well, she didn't know exactly how she would feel. _:Memory is a part of what makes human's humans. After all, without memories, how can they know who they are?:_

 _'Are you suggesting I don't know who I am, Cheshire?'_ The feline gave a soft laugh.

 _:I'm saying, despite the flea-ridden mutt blocking the way, you already know deep down which road you're going to take.:_ The feline retreated to the back of Selena's mind, leaving Selena to think over her words.

"Tsk." Standing up, Selena jumped down to the ground and headed back to the house. She could hear the others getting ready to leave.

 _*TIME SKIP*_

Selena watched Jake approach the crypt from her spot behind a gravestone, gun in her hand. When Jake was in front of the crypt, Sam stepped out and aimed his gun at him.

"Howdy, Jake." Jake turned and went wide-eyed at seeing Sam standing there, breathing and alive. The other came out of their hiding spots, also aiming their weapons at Jake.

"Wait...You were dead. I killed you." Jake said.

"Yeah? Well, next time, finish the job." Sam replied.

"I did. I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." At that, Sam glanced briefly at Dean, remembering what he said about his wound. Dean avoided meeting his eyes. "You can't be alive. You can't be."

"Okay, just take it real easy there, son." Bobby advised. Jake looked at him.

"And if I don't?"

"Wait and see." Jake's gaze slides back to Sam.

"What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are _you_ gonna do, kill me?"

"It's a thought."

"You had your chance. You couldn't."

"I won't make that mistake twice." Jake started chuckling and Selena narrowed her eyes at him. You only chuckled like that when you had the upper hand.

"What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean demanded. Jake didn't answer him, instead looking at Ellen.

"Hey, lady. Do me a favor. Put that gun to your head." Ellen began to do as told, obviously struggling but it was like her body wasn't listening to her. Selena's eyes widen slightly as she caught the flash of yellow in Jake's eyes and at the display of power. That was like Andy's power. And his eyes... Jake laughed. "See, that Ava girl was right. Once you give into it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn."

"Let her go."

"Shoot him." Ellen said, voice trembling.

"You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off" Jake warned. The hunters knew he was right and didn't want to risk Ellen's life by attacking him now. "Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, sweetheart." A short beat of tense silence before Bobby put his gun down, then Dean and Selena, and lastly, Sam. "Okay. Thank you." Jake quickly turned around and ran to the crypt door, taking out the Colt and putting it into the opening of the lock. At the same time, Dean and Bobby ran over to Ellen and Dean pulled the gun away just as it went off. 4 shots rang out, all hitting Jake in the back and he fell to the floor. Selena, smelling blood, looked up to see Sam standing there, looking at Jake with cold hate in his eyes. He walked over to Jake, standing over him, gun aimed to finish the job. Jake reached out a hand towards him, pleading around a mouthful of blood, but Sam only stared at him, then shot him.

 _'That look...So cold-blooded.'_ Selena though to herself, a small amount of concern for her brother rising up. She, Dean, Ellen, and Bobby approached Sam and Selena turned her attention to the doors of the crypt. They were rattling as if something was desperately trying to get out. Bobby looked at it with growing horror.

"Oh no."

"Bobby, what is it?" Ellen asked.

"It's Hell." The doors rattled harder. Dean quickly grabbed the Colt. "Take cover-now!" The five ran for the headstones and hid behind them, and not a moment too soon as the crypt doors burst open and Hell was unleashed. Millions of black smoke clouds and ghosts raced past them and off to who knows where. Selena felt a shockwave of power in the air mixed in with the scent of sulfur.

 **Xxx**

"What the hell just happened?!" Dean exclaimed over the noise of the escaping inhabitants of Hell.

"That's a Devil's Gate, a damn door to Hell!" Ellen replied. "Come on! We got to shut that gate!" They got up and headed for the gate, but Dean stood there and looked at the gun. He finally had the thing to end it all in his hands. Avenge his mom and dad. He cocked the gun.

"If the demon gave this to Jake...Then maybe..." Feeling that something was behind him, Dean turned and saw the demon standing there. He aimed the gun, but the demon just raised his hand, making the gun fly into.

"A boy shouldn't play with daddy's gun." Azazel taunted, smirking. Dean was suddenly sent flying into a headstone, hitting his head on the edge. Azazel began to approach him only to be stopped by a row of ice spikes blocking his path. He looked over, smirking when he saw Selena standing there.

"Darling, how good to see you again."

"So this was your plan." She said coldly, daggers materializing in her hands.

"A part of it, yes." He replied.

"Hn. Too bad you will die before you see us foil the rest of it." She disappeared, reappearing behind him and trying to stab him in the throat, but he caught her arm and threw her over his shoulder. Flipping and landing on her feet, Selena teleported in front of him and roundhouse kicking him. Azazel stumbled back but quickly recovered, laughing.

"Good." He purred out. Selena let out a growl and her daggers dematerialized. Blue flames encased her hands but she didn't worry, she just concentrated on her enemy. She threw a punch, but it was a feint and her other fist landed in his gut, pushing him back a fair bit and ice spreading over the area she punched. She shifted her foot slightly and ice spikes quickly rose out the ground, growing and heading towards Azazel to incase him. He teleports before the ice touches him and appeared behind her. Selena whirled around, bringing up an ice shield, but her vision goes white for a second and she hears ice shattering from extreme heat. The shockwave sends shards of ice and her flying. Landing smoothly, she moves quickly, teleporting to the right side of Azazel and cocking an arm back, her punch lands right in his right eye, ice spreading over the area. Azazel grabs her arm and ignoring the steaming ice slowly crawling up his hand and arm, Azazel sent her a proud smile. "You've come so far. I'm glad, but...You shouldn't get in the way of daddy's work." He brings his arm back and punches her square in the stomach, hard. Selena coughed, flames extinguishing and spitting out a small bit of blood as she felt her ribs crack again. Azazel gently held her as she slumped forward, lowering her to the ground. "Rest here while I take care of business. I'll be bright back." He whispered in her ear then stood up and headed for Dean. The ice melting from his increased body temperature. Sam's eyes widen as he saw his sister go down and his brother in danger.

"Dean! Selena!" He ran towards them, leaving Ellen and Bobby to handle the gate. Sam approached the demon from behind and Azazel didn't even look when he brought up a hand, pinning Sam to a nearby tree.

"I'll get to you a minute, champ." Azazel said, briefly glancing at him. "Knew you had it in you." Dean struggled to get up, head bleeding from his fall. Azazel raised a hand towards him and pinned him to the gravestone with his powers. "Sit a spell." Walking closer to Dean, he topped in front of him. "So, Dean...I got to thank you." He crouched down so they were eye to eye. "You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape-It'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation." Azazel laughed, thoroughly enjoying this. "Now, I wasn't counting on on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyway." Dean only gave him a cold stare. "Tell me-have you ever heard the expression "If a deal's too good to be true, it probably is"?" He was referring to Dean's one year deal.

"You call that deal good?" Dean asked.

"It's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean..." The demon got closer. "You saw what your brother did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" Dean was silent and Azazel let out a malicious chuckle, practically hearing Dean's growing doubt and suspicion. "How certain are you that what you brought back is 100% pure Sam?" Dean's gaze went to his brother before going back to the demon. "You of all people should know that what's dead should stay dead." Dean's jaw clenched at the obvious barb. "Anyway..." Azazel stood up, taking a few steps back then stopping. "Thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family." Dean struggled futilely as Azazel aimed the Colt at him, then he saw shade come up behind the demon, wrapping its arm's around Azazel and forcefully taking him out of his host. The hunter's eyes widen upon recognizing the shade as John Winchester. The spirit and the demon struggled against each other for a few seconds before the demon threw John off him and smoked back into its host. Azazel stood up, anger rising. The anger gave way to shock and denial when he saw Dean holding the Colt, aiming it at him. Impossible! A mere human could not have gotten the best of him! He couldn't die here. He wasn't going to die here! Not when he had just gotten his daughter back. He wouldn't allow it! Dean pulled the trigger and the bullet struck true, hitting Azazel in the chest. Selena, who had just gained consciousness, stared in shock. Her father was dead...Mary and John was avenged and the person who hurt her the most was dead, again. She frowned, hand going to her chest as her heart suddenly hurt for a sharp second. She felt happy and yet sad. She shook her head. It doesn't matter. The demon and her father was dad, hopefully for good this time. Standing up, she noticed that Bobby and Ellen had managed to close the gate. Good. She and Sam watched as John and Dean had their moment. John put a hand on Dean's shoulder, smiling proudly at him, then he looked at his other two children and gave them the same smile, nodding. A tear fell down Sam's cheek and Selena got a small smirk on her lip. John looked back at Dean before taking small steps back a few feet. A bright white light started glowing and John's spirit flickered before disappearing completely.

 **Xxx**

The siblings stood over the demon's corpse, looking at it. Dean looked at Sam.

"Well, check _that_ off the to-do list." He said.

"You did it." Sam remarked.

"I didn't do it alone."

"Do you think dad really...Do you think he really climbed out of Hell?"

"The door was opened. If anybody's stubborn enough to do it...It would be him."

"Where do you think he is now?"

"I don't know."

"Possibly Heaven." Selena said. When the two looked at her, she didn't look away from the body. "To some, he was a hero." The brothers couldn't argue with that.

"I kind of can't believe it." Sam said. "I mean...Our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I..." He chuckled. "I kind of don't know what to say." Dean smiled.

"I do." He kneeled down next to the body, leaning in close. "That was for our mom...You son of a bitch." Piece said, Dean stood up and they headed back to the Impala.

"You know, when Jake saw me..." Sam began when they got back to the car. "It was like he saw a ghost." Dean stared at him and Selena mentally sighed. The truth comes to light. "I mean, hell, you heard him, Dean. He said he killed me."

"I'm glad he was wrong." Dean said, trying to play it off, but Sam wasn't convinced.

"I don't think he was, Dean. What happened...after I was stabbed?"

"I already told you."

"Not everything."

"Sam, we just killed the demon. Can we celebrate for a minute?" Sam stared at him, then looked at Selena.

"Selena?" But she shook her head.

"It's best if Dean told you himself."

"Did I die?" Selena was silent and Dean let out a quiet "Oh, come on". "Did Dean sell his soul for me, like dad did for him?"

"Come on! No!" Dean exclaimed. Sam looked at him, face serious.

"Tell me the truth. Dean, tell me the truth."

"Sam..." Dean chuckled, shaking his head. Why spoil the mood with such bad news? Sam immediately knew that Dean did indeed sell his soul.

"How long do you get?"

"One year." Even Selena was taken aback by that answer. One year? That's so short. Why is Dean's year so shorter then the rest? "I got one year."

"You shouldn't have done that. How could you do that? Selena, why didn't you stop him?"

"That's like trying to stop a speeding train with your bare hands, Sam." She replied. Dean was stubborn when he wanted to be and grief wouldn't have made him listen to either, even if she did try and stop him.

"Don't get made at me or her." Dean said. "Don't you do that. I had to. I had to look out for you. That's my job."

"And what do you think out job is?"

"What?"

"You save our lives over and over. I mean, you sacrifice everything for us. Don't you think we'd do the same for you? You're out big brother. There's nothing we wouldn't do for you." Selena nodded in agreement, letting out a monotone "Hn". "And I don't care what it takes. We're gonna get you out of this. Guess we've got to save _your_ ass for a change." Dean smiled slightly.

"Yeah." The three heard footsteps and looked to see Ellen and Bobby approaching them.

"Well..." Ellen began once she and Bobby got close. "Yellow-eyed demon might be dead, but a lot more got through that gate."

"How many, you think?" Dean asked.

"100, maybe 200." Sam replied, tone grave. "It's an army. He's unleased an army."

"Hope to hell you guys are ready. Cause the war has just begun." Bobby warned.

"Well, then..." Dean grinned. He, Sam, and Selena went to the trunk and he opened it, then took out the Colt and threw it in the trunk. "We got work to do." He then closed the trunk.


	46. Chapter 46

**We're finally here! The start of season 3! Took a long while, but we're here and the action is heating up. I hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Brown eyes observed the cop herbivore from the tree in his backyard while he watched TV. It's creator wanted to check up on him after the opening of the Devil's Gate two days ago. It didn't look like he was harmed or possessed, so that was good. The smoke cloud had been seen over a lot of cities and its creator didn't want to take the chance, so here it was, watching the cop to make sure he was safe and sending information back to its creator. The small sparrow shifted on its perch, getting settled for the long days ahead of it.

 **Xxx**

Six days later found Selena with her eyes closed, blocking out the beginning of Dean's lovemaking while Sam was studying a book in the front seat about the legend of Faust in order to try and find a way to break Dean's deal. After the fifth day of no signs of demons, Selena had dismissed her little spy. The cop was safe and that pleased her. It wouldn't do if she had to kill her toy. She had also gotten in some more kills by using her clones. Cheshire Cat had been silent for too long. Sam's cellphone rang and he took it out of his pocket, answering it.

"Hello."

 _"Hey, Sam"_ Selena heard Bobby's voice greet him.

"Hey, Bobby."

 _"What are you doing?"_

"Oh, same old, same old."

 _"You buried in that book again? Sam, you want to break Dean free of that demon deal, you ain't gonna find the answer in no book."_

"Then where, Bobby" Sam asked, sounding tired.

 _"Kid, I wish I knew. So, where's your brother and sister?"_

"Uh, Selena is with me and Dean is..." Sam looked at the window with the curtains closed to briefly see the silhouette of Dean. "Polling the electorate."

 _"What?"_

"Nevermind."

 _"Well, you guys better pack it up. I think I finally found something."_ That caught Sam's attention.

"What'd you find?" So Bobby told him and when the two hung up, Sam got out of the car to get Dean. Selena watched with amusement as Sam went up to the motel room door and knocked, then opened it, peeking in. A second later, he pulled his head out and quickly walked to the Impala, a deeply disturbed expression on his face.

"Seen more than you'd like, Sam?" Selena asked when he got back into the car.

"I can never get that image out of my mind." Sam replied. Selena's lip twitched up a little and Cheshire laughed.

 **Xxx**

Dean grinned, in a joyful mood after his...session, as they drove down the highway.

"Let me see your knife." Sam said. Dean glanced over at him, frowning.

"What for?" He asked.

"So I can gouge my eyes out."

"It was a beautiful, natural act, Sam."

"It's a part of you I never wanted to see, Dean." Dean chuckled.

"Hey, I appreciate you and Selena giving me a little quality time with the Doublemint twins"

"Yeah, no problem." Dean gave Sam a brief look.

"Really?" He asked, expecting Sam to bitch about it. "Well, I got to say, I was expecting a weary sigh or an eye-roll, something."

"Not at all." Sam said. "You deserve to have a little fun."

"Well, I'm in violent agreement with you there." Dean chuckled, then got serious as he focused on more important things. "What's Bobby got?"

"Not much. Crop failure and a cicada swarm outside of Lincoln, Nebraska. Could be demonic omens."

"Or could just be a bad crop and bug problem."

"But it's our only lead."

"Any freaky deaths?"

"Nothing Bobby could find-not yet anyway."

'It's weird, man. The night the Devil's Gate opened, and all these weirdo storm clouds were sighted over how many cities?"

"17."

"17. You think it would be apocalypse now, but it's been five days and bubkes. What are the demons waiting for?"

"Beats me?"

"Driving me crazy. I tell you, if it's gonna be a war, I wish it would just start already."

"I don't know, man. Be careful what you wish for." After Sam's ominous warning, the car descended into silence.

 _*TIME SKIP*_

The chirping of cicadas and the smell of decay met Selena's senses as she and her brothers got out of the car. Her brows furrowed.

"Hear those cicadas?" Sam asked.

"That can't be a good sign." Dean stated, taking a bite out of his burger. Selena looked to the house they were parked in front of. The smell seemed to be coming from there.

"No. No, it can't." The three walked over to Bobby, who was by his car.

"So, we're eating bacon cheeseburgers for breakfast, are we?" He questioned. Dean just shrugged.

"Well, sold my soul. Got a year to live. I ain't sweating the cholesterol."

"So, Bobby, what do you think? We got a biblical plague here or what?"

"Well, let's find out." They headed for the front door, walking up the porch steps. Dean knocked on the door.

"Candygram!" Nothing. Selena could hear no heartbeats in the house and that made her frown. If the smell was anything to go by, then they needed to be on their guard. Dean took out his lock pick while Bobby and Sam readied their guns. Once the door was unlocked, they entered and was hit with the strong smell of decay and rot. Dean coughed and Bobby covered his nose.

"That's awful." Sam said, grimacing at the smell.

"That's _so_ can't be a good sign." The four began to search the house. Selena followed her nose to the source of the smell, coming to a closed door. She could hear noise coming from within the room. Opening the door, she could see the TV was on and in front of the TV, on the couch, were three mummified looking bodies, flies flying around them. An older male and female, and a young boy. Cheshire mad a sound of interest.

 _:What happened to them, you think?:_ The feline asked.

 _'I don't know, but it doesn't look like there was a struggle.'_ Selena replied.

 _:A surprise attack?:_

 _'Maybe.'_

"I found something." She said loud enough for the other three to hear her. They came over to her and recoiled upon seeing the bodies.

"Oh, my God." Sam looked at Bobby. "Bobby, what the hell happened here?"

"I don't know." Bobby replied.

"Check for sulfur." Dean said. Selena was about to move when her ears caught the sound of two heartbeats. There was a creak of wood near the window Dean by and he looked towards it, then looked at the others, letting out a sharp whistle to get their attention. The three looked at him and he made a gesture, silently warning them of possible hostiles outside. Tensing, Bobby, Sam, and Selena left the room to outside through the backdoor while Dean went out the front. He looked around but saw nobody, then he cautiously walked towards one corner of the house only to be ambushed by a black male with a shotgun. The man used the butt of the shotgun to hit Dean in the stomach, making him drop his gun, then he hit him in the face with his knee, making him down to the floor onto his back. The guy aimed the shotgun at him as a black woman came up beside him. Dean then heard Bobby's surprised voice.

'Isaac? Tamara?" Bobby walked up to the two.

"Bobby." Tamara greeted, smiling. Her British accent clear. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"Heya, Bobby." Isaac laughed. He and Bobby shook hands. Dean raised a hand, reminding them of his presence.

"Hello. Bleeding here."

 **Xxx**

The woman was doing it again. Staring, and she wasn't being very subtle about it, either. Selena could feel it from where she was leaning on the wall. The woman had been sneaking peeks at her ever since they met back at the cicada house and came here to her and her husband's house. Dean was talking to some girl on the phone while Bobby and Sam checked out the house, admiring all the items the husband and wife duo had collected. Just as she was about to confront the woman, Tamara came up to her.

"You're Selena Winchester, right?" She asked. Selena looked at her coldly.

"Yes."

'I've heard talk of you and your brothers in the hunting community. You guys opened the gate." Selena's eyes narrowed and if possible, her voice got colder.

"It wouldn't be wise to accuse us of something you clearly don't know about." Tamara was startled for a second, hearing the warning in her voice. Honestly, she didn't care about the gate opening. But it just proved the rumors about the woman in front of her true. Mysterious, cold, an enigma, and most of all, protective of her family. Ruthless when hunting and good at disappearing after the job was done. Due to this, she was often compared to a ghost. A lot of hunters wondered why she wore a straightjacket, but since the woman wouldn't answer, they could only speculate. Tamra was brought of her thoughts by Selena. "Was that all you wanted to ask?"

"Uh, what did happen?" Selena was silent for a moment.

"We were unaware from the start. That's all you need to know." Tamra was about to ask another question when she heard Isaac called her.

"Honey...Where's the Palo Santo?" Tamara mentally sighed and went to her husband.

"Well, where'd you leave it?" She asked. Sam glanced at Selena when she came up to him, arm brushing against his.

"I don't know, dear. That's why I asked you." Isaac said, going through his bag.

"Palo Santo?" Sam enquired, curiosity rising up at the prospect of new knowledge.

"It's holy wood from Peru. It's toxic to demons like holy water." Tamara walked over to Isaac and began to look for the holy object. "Keeps the bastards nailed down while you're exorcising them."Finding the Palo Santo, she held it out to Isaac, who gave her a grateful look and took it.

"Thank you, dear." She smiled.

"You'd lose your head if it wasn't for me."

"So, how long you to been married?"

"Eight years this June." Sam chuckled and the couple kissed.

"The family that slays together..."

"Right. I'm with you there. So, how'd you get started?" Isaac and Tamara's good mood disappeared and the air turned awkward. Sam realized he hit a sore spot and tried to backtrack. "Oh, you know...I'm sorry. It's not-that's none of my business. "

"It's-It's alright." Tamara assured him. Dean wondered into the room, still on the phone.

"Well, Jenny, if you look as pretty as you sound, then I'd _love_ to have an Appletini." Dean shrugged at that, not knowing what that was exactly. "Yeah. Call you." He hung up and looked at everyone. "That was the Coroner's tech."

"And?"

"Get this-that whole family, cause of death-dehydration and starvation. There's no sign of restraint, no violence, and no struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was a fully stocked fridge just yards away." Bobby said, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Right. What is this, a demon attack?"

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw."

"What now? What should we do?" At this point, Isaac decided he should speak up before it gets too crowded.

"Uh, _we're_ not gonna do anything."He said. Bobby and the siblings looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You guys seem nice enough, but this ain't Scooby-Doo, and we don't play well with others."

"We'd cover a lot more ground if we all worked together."

"No offense, but we're not teaming with the damn fools who let the Devil's Gate open in the first place." Selena glared at the man, feeling her patience running out.

"Then you are the fool and not us." She drawled. "Running headlong into a situation we have no experience with, with only two people...You're just begging for something to go wrong." Sensing the situation getting tense, Tamara tried to dispel it.

"Isaac, like you've never made a mistake."

"Yeah, locked my keys in the car, turned my laundry pink. Never brought on the end of the world, though."

"You assume that we just stood by and let the gate be opened, but let me remind you, you weren't there to know what actually happened. So cease your judgment before I gladly do it for you." Isaac glared at her, scowling, but she wasn't cowed. She would have no problems with leaving him a cooling corpse on the ground.

"Look, there a couple hundred more demons out there now. We don't know where they are, when they'll strike. There ain't enough hunters in the world to handle something like this. You brought war down on us- _all_ of us."

"That seems like a good reason to team up then, don't you think, herbivore?" There was silence after Selena's words. They couldn't see the fault in them, but Isaac was dead set on not working with the Winchesters.

"Okay. That's enough arguing for now." Tamara grabbed Isaac's hands, leading him out the room. Selena could feel Chesire's annoyance.

 _:We should've ripped out his tongue. See if he can disrespect us without it.:_ Unbeknownst to them, the house was being watched by a blond-haired woman.

 **Xxx**

At a department store, a brown-haired man walked in. His eyes searched around, looking for something before settling on a blond haired woman leafing through some shirts. Approaching her, he spoke.

"Excuse me." He said. The woman looked at him.

"Yes?" He put a hand on her shoulder and looked at an auburn-haired woman holding a pair of green heels.

"Those are some...nice shoes." The woman followed his gaze and saw the shoes.

"Oh, yeah. They are nice." The blond-haired woman looked at the man and he nodded, encouraging her. The woman smirked before heading over to the other woman. "Those are nice shoes."

"Aren't they." The other woman said, smiling.

"I want them."

"Sorry. Last pair." The woman gave her an apologetic smile and went to check out her item. The blond-haired woman stared at her as she left with an unknown look in her eyes. As the auburn-haired woman was walking out of the store, the blond-haired woman came out.

"Excuse me." She called out, making the auburn-haired woman turn to her. "I want those shoes." The auburn-haired woman gave her a weird look.

"What, are you crazy? No." Enraged the blond-haired woman grabbed the other woman by the hair. "What-" Then she began to repeatedly smash the woman's head on the windshield of a nearby car. Once the other woman was successfully taken care of, the blond-haired woman took the bag with the shoes and casually walked away, leaving behind shocked and horrified spectators.

 **Xxx**

Selena sniffed the air, smelling the fading scent of sulfur. A demon had definitely been here. Hearing about a crazy woman smashing another woman's head in, the siblings and Bobby immediately drove over to the department store to investigate. She glanced over, hearing Dean comforting a woman.

"What happened outside makes you realize how fragile life is." He said, hand on the woman's shoulder. "You to make every second count." The woman nodded.

:Dean's quite the opportunist.: Cheshire commented. Selena mentally sighed as she went over to them, just as Sam was walking up. Sam cleared his throat.

"Excuse me for a minute, would you?" Dean asked the woman. She smiled.

"Sure." Then she walked away. Sam looked at Dean dryly.

"Dean, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Comforting the bereaved." Dean replied. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Working. Dead body, possible demon attack-that kind of stuff." Dean let out a cough, though Selena could tell it was fake.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I just don't have much time left, and..." Dean let out a rather exaggerated cough and Sam and Selena exchanged exasperated looks. "Got to make every second count."

"Yeah, right. Sorry." Dean grinned.

"Apology accepted." Dean's attention turned to Bobby when he appeared in his sights. "Whoa." He whistled, taking in Bobby's suit while Bobby adjusted his tie in the mirror. "Looking spiffy, Bobby. What were you, a G-man?"

"Attorney for the D.A.'s office." Bobby corrected, turning to the siblings. "I just spoke to the suspect."

"Yeah? So, what do you think? Is she possessed or what?" Sam asked.

"Don't think so. There's none of the usual signs-no blackouts, no loss of control. Totally lucid. Just, she _really_ wanted those shoes. Spilled a glass of holy water just to be sure. Nothing."

"Maybe she's just some wack job." Dean said. Bobby shook his head

"If it had been an isolated incident, maybe, but first the family, now this? I believe in a lot of things. Coincidence ain't one of them. Did you guys find anything around here?"

"No sulfur, nothing."

"Well, maybe something." The three looked at Dean, who looked up behind him at something. Sam, Selena, and Bobby followed his gaze t see a security camera. Dean looked at them. "See? I'm working."

 **Xxx**

"Anything interesting?" Dean asked Sam, who was seated at the desk watching the security footage from earlier with Bobby and Selena.

"I don't know yet." Sam replied. He rewinded the tape back a bit, just to the part where a brown-haired man came up to the suspect. "Might just be a guy...Or it might be our guy." They watched the two talk for a bit before the man put a hand on her shoulder. Well, looks like they had their guy. Leaving the store, the Winchesters and Bobby went their separate ways to find information about the guy. Selena stopped in her tracks as the wind shifted and the scent of sulfur entered her nose. She looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she continued on.

 _*TIME SKIP*_

Bobby let out a yawn, feeling tired as he, Dean, and Selena watched a pub, waiting for their target. He looked at Dean.

"What time is it?" Dean checked his watch.

"7 past midnight." He replied.

"You sure this is the right place?"

"No. But I spent all day canvassing this stupid town with the guy's stupid mug." Dean grabbed a photo of the guy that they got from the security footage off the dashboard. "And supposedly, he drinks at this stupid bar." Selena looked out the window, seeing Sam approach the car. Dean and Bobby jumped as Sam knocked rapidly on the car roof. He chuckled, opening the door. "That's not funny!" Dean exclaimed, annoyed. His annoyance grew as Sam moved up his seat so he could get into the back.

"Yeah. Uh, all right, so-so, John Doe's name is Walter Rosen." Sam informed them. "He's from Oak Park, just west of Chicago. Went missing about a week ago." Selena 's head tilted. Isn't that when the Devil's Gate opened?

"The night's the Devil's Gate opened?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"So you think he's possessed ?"

"It's a good bet. So, what, he just walks up to someone, touches them, and they go stark raving psycho?"

"Thode demons that got out of the gate-they're gonna do all kinds of things we haven't seen." Bobby said.

"You mean the demons we _let_ out."

"Guys." Dean called, getting their attention. He motioned to the person getting out the car a little ways away. Walter Rosen walked to the bar. "All right. Showtime."

"Just a minute." Dean looked at Bobby with impatience.

"What?"

"What did I say? We don't know what to expect out of the guy. We should tail him till we know for sure." Selena's respect went up for Bobby a little more. A senior predator and a good one at that. She was glad he was on their side. But Dean didn't feel like that.

"Oh, so he kills someone and we just sit here with our junk in our hands." While Dean and Bobby argued, Selena's ears caught two heartbeats and noticed Isaac and Tamara get out of their car and approach the bar. She tapped Sam's shoulder and pointed to them. Sam looked at them and interrupted the argument.

"Hey, Bobby, I don't think that's an option." Bobby looked at him.

'Why?" Sam gestured to the married couple with his head, making Bobby and Dean look at them. "Damn it!" Bobby cursed, hitting the wheel. Selena frowned. Fools. They're gonna get themselves killed.

 _:This might actually work in our favor, Selena.:_ Cheshire said, a devious grin on her face, teeth flashing in the light of the ice. Sensing Selena's curiosity, Cheshire elaborated. _:If we save them, they owe us a debt. And this will make a very good lesson.:_ Selena was silent for a moment, rolling the thought over in her mind before agreeing.

 _'Hn.'_ Selena turned her attention to the three men.

"I'm going in." They looked at her in shock.

"What? No." Dean said.

"I can get in and out faster then they can move, Dean."

"Oh, yeah? And how are you going to do that?"

"By doing this." She disappeared, making the three's eyes widen. They looked around for her before seeing her already halfway to the bar. "What the hell?" Dean breathed out.

 **Xxx**

Selena pulled up her hood before entering the bar. The scent of sulfur hit her face and her brow furrowed. There were seven other people here-excluding her, Tamara, and Isaac-and they all smelled of sulfur and many other things, like greed, lust, and blood. She sat down at the bar and the bartender-demon-walked over to her.

"What can I get you?" He asked. He was bald and had tattoos and piercings. She could smell the hate and disgust on him aimed at her. Cheshire cackled. So many herbivores around waiting to be slaughtered.

"Water." She replied. He nodded and went to get her order. He returned shortly and Selena nodded her hand in thanks. She picked it up, ice creeping up on the glass and turning the water ice cold. Sniffing it but finding nothing harmful, she unzipped her jacket and took a sip, then set it down. Selena kept an eye on Tamara and Isaac, who weren't really subtle in their watching of Walter.

 _:This is embarrassing to watch, really.:_ Selena had to agree. When watching your prey, they shouldn't even notice your presence. If she wasn't here, the two would be at a disadvantage and wind up dead. As the minutes ticked away, Selena slowly faded into the background, making use of her natural quietness to avoid attention. Eventually, Walter got up and went to the restroom. She heard Isaac speak to Tamara.

"Pull the car around the back. We'll be out in a minute." Tamara grasped his hands.

"I love you."

"I know."

:And I'm getting bored.: Isaac got up, heading to the restroom when the bartender grabbed his arm, stopping him. He swung him around, facing him.

"Where do you think you're going?" The bartender asked. Tamara stood up and the other demons looked over, amusement building up in their scents.

"I'm just hitting the head." Isaac replied.

"No." The bartender forcefully grabbed Isaac's arm, bringing it up to show he had a silver flask of holy water in his hand. Gripping Issac's hand it tightly, he took it and threw it aside "Now, I mean, what do you think you're doing here?" His eyes bled black, revealing his true nature to the two. Isaac took back his arm and got protectively in front of Tamara. "I don't like hunters in my bar." Selena mentally sighed. As Dean said before, it was showtime. The seven other people in the bar walked up to them, all eyes black, and surrounded them. Crash! The sound of glass shattering had everyone looking over to where it originated. The glass of water lay shattered on the floor and Selena's finger was still positioned outward, indicating she pushed it off the counter.

"Oh, dear...Looks like I made a mess." She looked at them. "I'm so sorry." Her tone, however, told them she wasn't really sorry. Standing up, she approached them slowly, paying no mind to the crunching of glass under her feet and pushed back her hood.

"Selena?" Tamara questioned softly. Selena glared at the two.

"Shut up. If you two hadn't gotten so hot-headed then you wouldn't be in this mess and I wouldn't have to save you. I should leave you here to die, but that would accomplish nothing. Let this be a lesson to you both." The demons watched silently, a little intrigued and amused. Selena Winchester, the sister of Sam Winchester. The two supposed prodigies. They had just gotten out so they hadn't had time to see for themselves if the two were up to being ruler of Hell but seeing the sister Winchester now...Her soul was different. Grey colored and torn, almost like a demon's soul. And her unique scent. The seven were brought of their thoughts as a giant mirror of ice materialized behind the hunters and Selena pushed Tamara and Isaac in, teleporting them outside the bar. She turned back to the demons, ice mirror shattering. "I won't ask who you are. Names are unimportant. To me, you are prey." There was a moment of silence before the demons started to laugh.

"Us? Prey?" Envy said, smiling. "I think you got the situation reversed. It is you, who is the prey." Selena stared at him with a flat gaze. Their voices were starting to grate on her ears and she hasn't made a kill herself in a week. She took out her iron dagger from behind her waist and teleported in front of Envy, slashing him across the chest. He screamed, wound burning from the iron and fell to the ground in pain. Selena's gaze went to the other sins, flat tone almost mocking them.

"Don't be fooled by appearances, herbivores. You might end up regretting it." The injuring of their own made the demons go into actions, charging at Selena. She dodged a punch from Greed and kneed her in the stomach, then slammed her head into a nearby table. Selena moved swiftly, teleporting in and out of their space to get in some quick hits. Her range of motion was somewhat limited in the bar, but she could deal. Grabbing Lust's arm, she twisted it then kicked Lust in the leg, shattering the bone. As Lust let out a shout, Selena slashed her throat with her dagger. The demon let out a gurgle, then fell to the floor. Selena's ears picked up the sound of engines revving and teleported back, just in time to avoid being ran over by the Impala suddenly crashing through the bar walls. Dean, Sam, and Bobby got out and quickly started throwing holy water at the remaining demons, making them scream. Selena's eyes spotted Walter wreathing on the floor from the holy water and teleported to him, picking him up by the back of his shirt. "Dean!" Dean looked at her and his gaze went down to the demon in her hands. Understanding light up his face and he opened the trunk. Selena deposited the screaming demon in. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get out, the devil's trap drawn in the trunk would ensure that.

"Let's go!" Dean said. They got in the car and got out there. "That was stupid, Selena." Dean scolded, frowning.

"But it worked. Where are they?" She asked. They meaning Isaac and Tamara.

"Back at the house." Bobby said. "Why didn't you tell us you had powers?"

"Just as I told Sam and Dean when they found out, survival." Bobby glanced at her, confusion in his expression. Selena shook her head. "I'll explain it later.

"No, explain it now. We got time." Dean said.

"...Awakened my powers when I was ten. Had enough control to hide them. If father would've found out, he probably would've told you to kill me as well, Dean." Dean was silent. Even he had to admit that their father had been paranoid, but he had good reason to be. Bobby spoke to break the tense silence.

"Well, Selena, thank you for saving Isaac and Tamara." She nodded.

"We need more hunters now than ever. It would be a waste if they died of their own stupidity." When they got to the house, Selena trapped Walter's hands in an ice block and took him inside. Isaac and Tamara had a room already prepared, so all she had to do was tie him to a chair. She closed the door behind her and went to the others. Isaac and Tamara were holding each other, silent. The two looked up as she returned and Tamara got out of her husband's hold, walking up to Selena.

"Selena...I'd like to thank you for saving us." She said. Selena's gaze slanted to Isaac for a brief second then looked back at Tamara.

"Hn." Walking away from Tamara, Selena went over to her brothers and Bobby, who was already researching for information about the strange demons. She didn't save them out of the goodness of her heart. She could've easily not revealed her powers and left them there to die. But humans were into the whole "You saved my life and now I owe you a favor" thing. They owe her now and she was satisfied with that.

"What do we do now?" Isaac asked. Dean gave him a look.

"Oh, so it's "we" now?" Sam sighed.

"Dean..." Dean gave him a "what?" look and Sam refrained from sighing again. "Well, we can't do much of anything until we find out more about the demons. And we don't even know how many of them there are. Could be more than we can handle."

"Yeah, we do." Bobby said, making everyone look at him. "There's seven." He looked at them, a troubled expression on his face. "Do you have any idea we're up against?"

"No. Who?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins, live and in the flesh!" Dean let out a small scoff.

"What's in the box?!" They stared at him blankly. "Brad Pitt, "Seven"? No?" Bobby thrust the book it into Dean's hands. Dean shrugged and looked at the book. "What's this?"

"Binsfeld's Classification of Demons" In 1589, Binsfeld I.D.'d the Seven Sins-not just as vices but as actual demons."

"The family-" Sam said in realization ."They were touched by Sloth. And the shopper..."

"That's Envy's doing-the customer we got in the next room. I couldn't figure it out until I read that entry." Bobby looked at the married couple. "And you two almost met your end to them. These demons haven't been topside in a millennium, we're talking dark ages. It was a good thing Selena was there." Isaac pulled Tamara closer to him, realizing just how close to death they almost were. Bobby felt a bit of satisfaction at their regret. Good. Next time now maybe they won't go in half-cocked again. "Now, since we tried it your way, how about we try and figure out our next move." Selena raised a brow, impressed. Bobby sure was scary when angry.

 **Xxx**

Walter laughed evilly as the hunters came into the room.

"So you know who I am, huh?" He asked, smiling as if it was a game.

"We do." Bobby said flatly. "We're not impressed."

"Why are you here?" Sam questioned. "What are you after?" When Walter didn't answer, Dean spoke.

"He asked you a question. What do you want?" Walter looked between them then chuckled softly. His chuckled turned to grunts and groans of pain when Dean threw holy water on him.

"We already have...what we want." He said.

"What's that?"

"We're out. We're free. Thanks to you, my kind are everywhere. I am Legion, for we are many. So, me, I'm just celebrating. Having a little fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah. Fun. See, some people crochet, others golf. Me? I like to see people's insides...on their outsides." Tamara stepped up to the bound demon.

"I'm goa put you down like a dog." he threatened, but Walter wasn't fazed. He leaned forward.

"Please." He laughed. "You really think you're better than men. Which one of you can cast the first stones, huh?" Walter looked at Dean. "What about you, Dean? You're practically a walking billboard of gluttony and lust." His gaze went to Tamara and Isaac next. "Tamara, all that wrath. Ooh." He shook his head, tsk-ing. "Same goes for Isaac. It's the reason you and him become hunters in the first place, isn't it? It's so much easier to drink in the rage than to face what really happened all those years ago." Tamara's face twisted into rage and she pulled back her arm, but Isaac beat her to the punch, literally. He punched Walter.

"Bastard." Walter laughed.

"My point exactly. And you call _us_ sins. We're not sins, man. We're natural human instinct. And you can repress and deny us all you want, but the truth is, you're just animals. Horny...Greedy...Hungry...Violent animals. And you know what? You'll be slaughtered like animals too. The others-they're coming for me." Dean smirked.

'Maybe." He said, then leaned down close to Walter. "But they're not gonna find you...cause you'll be in Hell." Walter's smile slid off his face, replaced by shock and fear. Satisfied, Dean straightened up. "Someone send this clown packing."

"My pleasure." Tamara said. The siblings and Bobby left the room, leaving the demon with Tamara and Isaac. Seconds later, they could hear his shouts of pain.

"I don't think we're gonna have to worry about hunting them." Bobby said.

"What do you mean?"

"I think maybe this joker's right. They're gonna be hunting us. And they're not gonna quit easily."

"Why don't you guys, Isaac, and Tamara head for the hills?" Dean suggested. "I'll stay back, slow them down, buy you a little time."

"You're insane, Dean." Sam protested. "Just forget about it, okay?"

"Sam's right."

"There's six of them, guys."

"And you've forgotten that there's six of us." Selena pointed out. Dean shook his head.

"We're still outgunned. We'll be dead by dawn."

"Maybe, but there's no place to run that they won't find us."

"Look, if we're going down, we're going down together, all right?" Dean gave up on arguing with them, knowing they could be at it all night.

"Let's not make it easy for them." A wind suddenly went through the room, blowing out the candles around the room. Tamara and Isaac entered the room.

"Demon's out of the guy." She announced.

"And the guy?"

"He didn't make it."

 _*TIME SKIP*_

 _:I'm thinking of redecorating.:_ Cheshire said suddenly as she and Selena sat at the mouth of the cave, watching one of the ice golems go about its routine patrol by the mountain. Selena raised a brow, looking at the feline.

"Why the sudden need for change?" She asked.

 _:The collection room is getting a tad bit full.:_ Selena hummed to herself. Cheshire wasn't wrong. She had noticed it was getting crowded. _:Any ideas?:_ She was silent for a moment before replying.

"A circle." Cheshire blinked, then grinned widely, pupils suddenly dilating.

 _:A circle. Yes.:_ She purred. _:The perfect shape to see one's collection all at once.:_

"Hn." The black waters of the tainted river caught Selena's eyes and she looked at it, head tilting somewhat. Was it lower than before? Cheshire noticed where her gaze was.

 _:It is. Lower that is, but not any cleaner.:_

"Do you know why?"

:I may have a clue.:

"But you're not going to tell me, are you?" Though it was a question, it sounded more like a statement. Cheshire chuckled.

 _:That'd be spoiling, Selena.:_ Her round ears perked up as if hearing something. _:Seems you are needed in the outside world. Bye, for now.:_ Selena nodded and disappeared from her mindscape. She awoke to see Sam and Dean standing up, their body tense. The winds outside were blowing hard and the radio she knew wasn't playing before was now on. It was time. She stood up, arms dropping to her side. They moved to the windows, looking out the gaps between the boards. They saw nothing, but they knew they were there, waiting. If the demons tried to get through, they'd be thwarted by the salt lines in front of the doors and windows. Downstairs, Isaac and Tamara suddenly heard a familiar voice calling out of the darkness.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The two went motionless and Tamara's lips trembled. "Help me! Please!" The voice sounded closer. "Where are you?!" Isaacs's jaw clenched and Tamara's hand gripped the Palo Santo tightly, anger and sadness rising in them.

"It's not her." Bobby whispered. "It's one of the demons."

"How? How do they know her voice?" Isaac asked. The couple knew it wasn't her but hearing their baby's voice brought back memories.

"Daddy! Mommy! Where are you?! I'm scared! Don't leave me behind! Don't let them take me away again!" Tears flowed from Tamara's eyes. "That night...Why didn't daddy and mommy come for me? Why did you let me die?"

"You son of a bitch!" Tamara, screamed in outrage, opening the door, breaking the salt line. She tackled the demon that was impersonating her daughter's voice, the two rolling down the porch steps before coming to a stop. Isaac ran out of the house to Tamara, who was stabbing the demon with the Palo Santo. Meanwhile, the five sins invaded the house, going up the stairs. Sloth stopped and turned to see Bobby. He smirked. Upstairs, Selena mentally growled and left the room, going down the hallway and turning the corner only to be met with a skinny, bald man standing in her way. He smirked at her.

"You reek of gluttony." He stated. Selena took out her iron dagger.

"And you smell like shit." She threw her dagger and he dodged it.

"You mis-" He was caught off by a foot meeting his face, then a fist burying itself in his ribs repeatedly. Selena grabbed the knife out of the wall and stabbed it into Gluttony's neck. He chocked, blood spilling out of his mouth as the wound steamed. Selena looked on with disinterest.

"I had the pleasure of dipping my dagger in holy water." Tilting her head, she ripped the dagger out and unzipped her jacket. Her tongue snaked out of her mouth, licking up the blood on the knife. Her face grimaced a little. "Not only do you smell like shit, you taste like it also." She reached into her pocket and took out a silver flask. "Bottoms up, herbivore." Before Gluttony could react, he was chugging a flask full of holy water down his throat. His screams were muffled and eventually, he was knocked out. Selena mentally sighed. What a weak opponent. She grabbed the man's shirt and started dragging him downstairs when she smelled Sam's blood. Immediately dropping the demon, she hurried towards the scent. Coming to the room, he saw Sam and a blond-haired woman beating up the two other sins. Her eyes narrowed at the blond haired woman. She smelled of sulfur. Her eyes narrowed even further when the knife the woman was carrying actually killed the brown-haired woman. How was that possible? What kind of knife could kill a demon? The fight ended with the man in the suit dead, stabbed up the chin through the head. The two didn't notice her as they began talking. However, when the demon woman turned around, she stilled upon seeing Selena, then continued past her. Selena watched her leave then turned her gaze to Sam, who only gave her a bewildered look. He didn't know the woman or why she saved him. He was also curious about that knife of hers. As far as he knew, there was nothing like it. Shaking off his adrenaline, Sam and Selena met up with Bobby, Dean, Isaac, and Tamara downstairs. Next morning, they had exorcised the remaining demons and were burying the people who didn't make it, salting and preparing to burn their bodies.

"Think they're gonna be all right?" Sam asked, looking at Isaac and Tamara, who were a little ways away.

"Probably." Dean replied. The siblings looked at Bobby as he approached. "Well, _you_ look like hell warmed over." Bobby rubbed his eyes.

"You try exorcising all night and see how you feel."

"Any survivors, Bobby?"

"Uh, the pretty girl and the heavy guy, they'll be fine. Lifetime of therapy bills ahead, but still..." Dean looked down at the grave.

"That's more than you can say for thse poor bastards." Sam's brow furrowed.

"Bobby, that knife-What kind of blade could kill a demon?"

"Yesterday, I would have said there was no such thing."

"I'm just gonna ask it again-Who was that masked chick? Actually, the more troubling question would be, how come a girl can fight better than you?" Selena glanced at Sam but didn't say anything.

"Two demons, Dean...At once." Dean a noise of understanding.

"Hey, whatever it takes to get you through the night, pal." He patted Sam's arm.

"Yeah, well, if you want a troubling question, I got one for you."

"What's that?"

"If we let out the Seven Deadly Sins, what else did we let out?" There was a beat of silence after Sam's question.

"You're right. That _is_ troubling." Dean lit the matches and dropped them into the grave, the bodies lighting up in flames. An hour later, they were seeing Isaac and Tamara off.

"See you gents around." Tamara said, duffel bag on her shoulder. Isaac stopped in front of the siblings.

"Hey. I'm sorry about what I said before." He held out a hand and Dean smiled as he took it.

"No problem." Isaac then looked at Bobby.

"It was nice seeing you, friend."

"You too. The world just got a lot scarier. Be careful." Isaac nodded.

"You too." The couple got in their car then drove off. Bobby turned his attention back to the siblings.

"Keep your eyes peeled for omens. I'll do the same."

"You go it." Bobby started walking to his car when Sam's call made him stop and turn to him.

"We can win this war, right?" Sam asked. Bobby was silent, looking between them. Truth was, he didn't know and his silence said that.

"Catch you on the next one." Bobby went over to his car and got in, driving off.

"So, where to?" Dean asked as they walked to the Impala.

"Uh, I don't know. I was thinking Louisiana maybe." Sam replied.

"Little early for Mardi Gras, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Listen, I was talking to Tamara, and she mentioned this Hoodoo priestess outside of Shreveport that might be able to help us out, you know with you-with you demon deal."

"Nah."

"Nah? What des that mean, "Nah"?"

"Sam, no Hoodoo spell's gonna break this deal. It's a goose chase."

"We don't know that."

"Yes, we do. Forget it. She can't help." Sam tried to reason with Dean, but he was shot down. "We're not going, and that's that. What about Reno, huh?"

"You know what? I've had it. I've been bending over backwards trying to be nice to you, and...I don't care anymore."

"That didn't last long."

"Yeah, well, you know what? I've been busting my ass trying to keep you alive, Dean, and you act like you couldn't care less." Sam was started to get irritated. "What, you got some death wish or something?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what's it like, Dean?" Selena also wanted to know. Though, she hadn't tried to be nice to Dean, she didn't however worry slightly over his careless attitude.

"Sam-"

"Please, tell me." Dean stared at him. Okay, since he wanted to know, he'll tell him. Maybe it will get Sam to stop trying to break the deal.

"We trap the crossroads demon, trick it, try to welsh our way out of the deal in any way, you die, okay?" Dean revealed, tone blunt. "You die. Those are the terms. There's no way out of it. If you or Selena try to find a way, so help me God, I'm gonna stop you." Sam was shocked and yet conflicted. If he succeeds in breaking the deal, he'll die, again. But if he doesn't then Dean will go to Hell. Sam sighed.

"How could you make that deal, Dean?"

"Cause I couldn't live with you dead. Couldn't do it. And being alone with Selena would just be awkward silence."

"So, what, now I live and you die?"

"That's the general idea, yeah." Dean continued walking but Sam got in his path, stopping him.

"Yeah, well, you're a hypocrite, Dean. How'd you'd feel when dad sold his soul for you? Cause I was there. I remember. You were twisted and broken. And now you're doing the same thing...to me and Selena. What you did was selfish."

"Yeah, you're right. It was selfish." Dean said. "But I'm okay with that."

"I'm not."

"Tough. After everything I've done for this family, I think I'm entitled. Truth is, I'm tired, Sam. I don't know, it's like there's this light at the end of the tunnel."

"It's Hellfire, Dean." Sam said dryly.

"Whatever. You're alive, I feel good...for the first time in a long time. I got a year to live, Sam. I'd like to make the most of it. So what do you say we kill some evil sons of bitches and we raise a little hell, huh?" Dean smiled before moving past Sam to the car. Sam turned to face him, exasperation in his tone.

"You're unbelievable." Dean grinned at him.

"Very true." The three piled into the car and Dean turned on the engine before driving off. Selena looked out the window. She couldn't help but wonder what future hunts would be like now with more demons roaming about. She wondered if they all tasted the same or if they had different flavors. A small smirk crossed her lips. She couldn't wait to taste them.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

 **Two weeks after the Devil's Gate opened:**

Azazel strode through the hallways of Hell, paying no mind to the terrified and shock demons staring at him as he passed. He may have been in a different meat-suit but it was definitely him. Throwing open the throne room doors, he smirked.

"Honey, I'm home." Lilith, in the body of a brown-haired child dressed in a white dress, stared back him with a raised brow. Her arms and hands were bloodied.

"Azazel." She greeted, hiding her annoyance. If he was alive then that would mean the throne still belonged to him. Thinking him dead, she and the others demons who wanted the throne had begun to take each other out. Azazel's smirk widen.

Lilith. It's good to see you up and about. Having fun?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I am. I thought you were dead, having been shot by the Colt." He chuckled.

"It would take more than that to take out a Prince of Hell. I have something important to tell everyone, so do gather them for me, will you?"

"What is so important that you'd need to tell everyone and not just me?" Azazel's eyes flashed.

"You'll know as soon as everybody else does. Now, go along." Lilith held back her distaste for the yellow-eyed demon and left the throne room. Soon, the throne room was filled with as many demons as it could hold and they stood quietly as Azazel stood in front of the throne, hands behind his back.

"I've gathered you all here to tell you some news. I'm stepping down." Mummers went around the room and Azazel could smell the anticipation. He withheld his grin as he held up a hand, silencing them. "Why? Well, I did my part and now it's time to do yours. Don't worry, though, I'll still be around to check up on things. I can't leave my family unguided. That is all." The demons left the room except for himself and Meg. Meg walked up to him.

"Father, is it true?" She asked.

"Yes, my daughter. I have some other duties that need doing."

"Let me go with you." He cupped her cheeks.

"No, Meg. I need you to stay here and watch things for me. Be my eyes. You understand?" Meg nodded, determination in her tone.

"Yes."

"Good girl." He took his hands off and dismissed her. Alastair came out of the shadows, eyes trained on Azazel.

"My, my. Stepping down after all these centuries. What could've brought this on?" He questioned softly. Azazel looked at him. Alastair was always a smart guy. Catching on quickly to secrets.

"As I said, I did my part. Let the younger generation shine."

"You and I both know Lilith would stomp out their shine in a heartbeat."

"Then they better fight hard." There was a moment of silence.

"How did you survive?"

"I had a plan, that's all." Azazel headed for the exit. "Excuse me, I have some family to visit." He walked out, leaving Alastair standing there.

 **Xxx**

 **Present Day:**

Selena sneered, glaring as she slammed the sharp end of a silver dagger into the head of a skinwalker. The dog let out a whine before dropping to the ground. Her sharp gaze turned to the 6 skinwalkers, all snarling at her while staying a good distance away. She hated dogs. So noisy, shedding fleas, and they drool everywhere. Pulling her dagger out, she lunged at her enemies. She came to Maine to hunt but instead found a pack of skinwalkers. Ice spikes rose from the ground, impaling two of the skinwalkers and she quickly stabbed them in the head, then threw her dagger at a charging dog. It collapsed to the ground, dagger deep in its right eye. Sufficient to say, she wasn't in a good mood. Now that she didn't have a weapon, the three remaining skinwalkers charged at her. Selena didn't make a sound as she grabbed a lunging dog by the neck and broke it before throwing the body into the other two dogs. She was done playing around. Ice walls with spikes arose around the three dogs and started to move inward. The dogs whimpered and whined as the spikes got closer. There was the sound of bones cracking and liquid splashing, and then they were silenced. The walls dissolved, revealing the smashed and pierced meat of the skinwalkers. Selena froze the meat over then it shattered. She let out a small huff, walking over to remove her dagger from the dog's corpse then wiped the blood off on the dog's fur. Putting it back on her belt, she got rid of the remaining bodies before exiting the warehouse. Damn it, she was hungry.

 **Xxx**

Crowley felt the familiar pull of a summons and teleported to the location, seeing a black-haired woman practically simmering in anger and desperation. He mentally took in the information he got off her. Rachel Woodard, a small-time lawyer. He gave her his best business smile.

"Miss, Woodard. The name's Crowley. What can I do for you today?"

"I want you to make me a better-no, the best lawyer there is." Rachel said. Crowley's smile turned into a small smirk.

"That I can do. All we need to do is seal the deal." Rachel held out her hand and he chuckled. "Oh no, dear. The deal is going to be sealed in a different way." She gave him a confused look, then a look of realization crossed her face. He watched patiently as the woman fought with herself before greed won out and she nodded. Crowley stepped closer and the two sealed the deal with a kiss. Another day, another deal, and another soul in Hell. Crowley broke the kiss. "As per the deal, you shall turn into the best lawyer starting tomorrow. Bye." She blinked and he was gone. He reappeared in the state nearby and began to wander. He would've returned to Hell, but with Azazel off the throne and the demons offing each other off, he wanted to be somewhere out of the way of that mess. Even he saw that it would be ultimately Lilith who would take the empty throne. Damn, he needed a drink. He was about to go do that when a grey blur dropped down from a nearby tree, holding something to its chest. Crowley blinked, staring at the person. From where he was standing, he could tell it was a woman, the revealing jacket not hiding her generous curves or firm stomach. Silver-grey strands shifted as the woman stood up and looked down at the thing in her hands, which revealed itself to be a calico cat. The cat purred as the woman rubbed its head affectionately. Crowley unconsciously sniffed the air and felt something in him start at the smell of winter, nature, salt, and holy water entered his nose. He knew this smell. His eyes glinted with a calculating gleam. So this was the woman Azazel laid up with. A hunter? But that couldn't be right because he could tell she was a virgin. Interesting...What had the former king of Hell been doing? The woman suddenly stiffened before turning to look straight at him.

 **Xxx**

Selena stared back at the demon who had been looking at her. Yellow eyes roamed over the neat, clean black suit. Her nose twitched, taking in the scent of scotch, sulfur, cologne, and power. Her staring contest was broken by a furry head butting against her chin and she looked at the cat in her arms.

 _:We should leave.:_ Cheshire advised. _:We have no weapons that would exorcise the demon.:_ Selena mentally nodded and crouched down, setting the cat on the ground. Giving it one last head rub, she stood up and walked away but a smooth, British voice stopped her.

"You seem to like cats. I'm more of a dog person but to each their own." She turned to see the demon much closer than he was last time, practically in front of her. Her eyes narrowed.

''Dogs are disgusting creatures. Loud and dumb." She replied, tone cold. Crowley smirked.

"I don't know. They can be useful in situations. Why don't I buy you something to eat and we can argue about which animals are better over dinner?" Selena was silent for a moment. On one hand, it was free food but on the other hand, the food was being bought by a demon. But it would give her an opportunity to get some information. She nodded.

"Fine. But you try anything, I will not hesitate to kill you, demon-herbivore." Amusement and confusion flashed through his eyes.

'I would not expect anything less, hunter." The two began walking. Crowley glanced at the hunter out of the corners of his eyes. He could tell she was different and not because she was a Winchester. Oh, he knew who she was the minute he laid eyes on her. What other hunter wore clothes like she did? "So where would the lady like to dine?"

"A burger." He gave her a questioning look. A burger? Seeing his look, she elaborated. "I'm not dressed correctly for a restaurant and I hate loud or crowded places" Crowley could see her reasoning. Well, it looks like they were getting a burger. Locating a burger joint, the two entered and took a seat at a table in the corner. When the waitress came over, Selena ordered. The waitress looked at Crowley but he said he wasn't ordering anything. Once the waitress left to put in their order, Crowley stared at Selena and Selena stared back.

"Why do you like dogs?" She asked. "They wreck things, they eat anything they can get into their mouths, and they get dirt everywhere."

"True..." Crowley said, thinking of the hellhounds. "But they are loyal, can take care of annoying pests, and I've heard they're good for your heart." Selena's head tilted. The way he speaks about dogs sounds like he knows from experience. What demon dealt with dogs? A thought popped up.

"You are a crossroads demon, I assume?"

"Correct. How did you know?"

"Your tone when you spoke about dogs. And I know only crossroad demons associate with hellhounds." He smirked. He was beginning to like this hunter.

"Smart girl. Now, why do you like cats?"

"They are independent, unlike dogs, who are pack animals. They get rid of pests, they don't get dirty, they are quiet, and they don't run around widely. The perfect animals." Her monotone voice held a bit of admiration in it and Crowley chuckled. The two went silent as the waitress came back with Selena's order and set down in front of her, then walked away. Selena looked between Crowley and the burger, wondering if she should eat it in front of him. She was never shy about her scars. It's just she didn't want any staring or any annoying questions. Her stomach growled and Selena let out a quiet sigh before unzipping her jacket. Crowley went still at the sight before him. In Hell, a demon's true form wasn't the prettiest or most attractive but they worked with what they had, so seeing Selena's scarred face was nothing new to him, though he did wonder how she got it. But what stilled him was her face. Despite the scar, it was attractive. Her lips had a melancholic tilt to them and her black upper lip only made her have a feline-like quality. It went well with her pale skin and hair. Too bad he couldn't see her eyes. He was brought out of his examination when she spoke. "Does it bother you? My scar?" Crowley shook his head.

"Trust me, I've seen worse, kitten." He replied. Selena raised a brow at the sudden nickname.

"Kitten?"

"Well, with the black lip of yours, you look like a cat."

"I see." She smirked. "Well, I'm much fiercer than a kitten." He smiled back, eyes going half-lidded and purred out.

"I'm sure you are."

 _*TIME SKIP*_

"Thank you for dinner." Selena said as they stood outside the restaurant. She then blinked, realizing she forgot something. "I never got your name."

"Crowley. And yours, kitten?"

"You are not giving up that nickname. are you?" He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Nope. So?"

"My name is Chessur." Crowley raised a mental brow at the fake name but didn't comment. "This will probably be the last time we meet, so goodbye."

"Goodbye." The two went their separate ways. Crowly returning to Hell and Selena returning to where she's set up at. Over the next two weeks, Selena traveled to different states, trained, checked in with her brothers, and hunted both monsters and food whenever she could. Seeing as she was nearby North Carolina, Selena decided to drop by and visit the herbivore officer.

 **Xxx**

Daniel groaned as he entered his kitchen, popping his back along the way. Damn Corbin for pushing his paperwork onto him. Overnights were not his version of a good time. Daniel was glad he had today off. He took the cup of coffee offered to him by a bandaged hand and mumbled a quiet thank you before taking a sip. Then he almost choked as his mind caught up to him and his head snapped towards the intruder in his house only for him to gape as he saw Selena Winchester holding a glass of water and sipping it through a straw that led to under her mask in his kitchen. He blinked owlishly.

"Good morning." The wanted criminal said nonchalantly. Daniel blinked some more.

"Good morning...?" He said back, though it sounded more like a question. Shaking his head, he tried to get to the main topic at hand. "Wha-What...How-"

"Did I get in or how did I know where you lived?"

"Both."

"I have my ways, Daniel Turner." Daniel sighed, taking a sip of his admittedly good coffee. It was too early in the morning for this.

"Why are you here?" He should be arresting her, being a wanted criminal and all but right now, he only felt a small bubbling of anxiousness at the fact that she was here. He heard about her and her brother's escape from prison last year and there hadn't been any sight of them since. Selena set down her cup and fixed her mask.

"I was bored. Entertain me, herbivore." He gave her a narrowed eyed, suspicious look.

"Why do I have to entertain you? You broke into _my_ house. I should be arresting you for breaking and entering." Selena stared at him, then her head tilted, the act being innocent like.

"But nothing is broken and I asked you nicely."

' _That was nice?!'_ Daniel thought to himself. He sighed again.

"Fine. I will entertain you. What do you want to do?"

"First, eat this." She held up a to-go bag, the delicious smell of food had Daniel's stomach growling. The two sat down at the kitchen table and she handed Daniel the bag. He opened it and pulled out a sausage biscuit and a fruit cup. While Daniel began to eat, Selena silently stared at him and he grew a little uncomfortable at the silence.

"Did you eat already?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh...So why are you truly here? Is there another informant you have to take care of?"

"As I said before, I was bored. And that is the truth." Daniel knew that he shouldn't trust her, but for some reason, his instincts said he could.

'What have you been doing all this time?"

"Traveling. Laying low." Daniel nodded in understanding. He set down his sausage biscuit, more awake now, and opened the fruit cup. Taking out the plastic fork, he heartily ate the fruit. He soon finished his breakfast and turned his attention to his guest.

"Ok, I ate breakfast. Now what?" He asked.

"Riddles." She replied. Daniel gave her a look of disbelief.

"Riddles? You came all this way and broke into my house to ask me riddles?"

"Yes. It's a good way to exercise your mind." He couldn't understand what this woman was thinking. Then again, maybe he didn't want to. "First riddle, What asks but never answers?"

"Uh, I'm not very good at riddles."

'I'll go easy on you. Now answer." Ok. What asks but never answers? He can rule out an object. A person? No, people can answer. He thought hard about it, then his face lit up in realization.

"An owl!" He exclaimed. Selena nodded.

"Correct. Second riddle. When is homework not homework?"

"Um, when it's finished before class ends?" She shook her head.

"Wrong." Daniel frowned, wracking his brain.

"When it's turned into the teacher?"

"Right." And so they continued the game. It went on for 30 minutes before Selena ended it. "We're done. You did well."

"Oh." Daniel blinked. He actually had fun. It's been a while since he worked his brain this hard. I mean, it was like working a case but instead of it becoming a headache, it only got you more excited to get it right. Selena stood up and headed to the door. Daniel didn't know what prompted him to do what he did, but he stood up and quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Selena looked at his hand then at him, tilting her head questioningly. He realized his blunder and released her.

"Stay...I mean, you wanted to be entertained right. I didn't really do anything except answer riddles." He resisted the urge to fidget as she stared at him, not saying a word, then she nodded.

"Alright." Selena agreed. "What will you do to entertain me?"

"I, uh.." He didn't think that far ahead. His eyes roamed around, trying to find something then they landed on her hair. *I could brush your hair!" The police officer blurted out. His cheeks went red as he felt her stare intensify. "It looks, uh, it looks a little tangled."

"...Ok. Where would you like me to sit?"

"You can where you were before. I'll be back." Selena sat down and Daniel exited the kitchen.

 _'Why did I agree?'_ Selena asked herself. She didn't like anybody touching any part of her without reason. The only person she had allowed to touch her without prompt was the detective. Her head tilted. Was that why she agreed? Because the officer reminded her of him? Could she possibly be trying to find a replacement? She scowled. No. She would not tarnish his memory like that. He would be disappointed in her for using the herbivore as a rebound. She only agreed because her hair did need a good brushing. Yes, that was it. She was glad she was wearing a mask when the herbivore-officer came back. He couldn't see the frown on her face to question her. He stood behind her, brush in his hand.

"Ok." He began hesitantly. "I'm going to start now."

"Hn." Taking a lock of hair, he began to brush it. While brushing, he couldn't help but marvel at the softness and the length of it. Hair this long must surely be a hassle to handle.

"Is it hard to manage? Your hair?" Daniel asked.

"Sometimes." Selena replied. Daniel took a peek at her roots, but only saw silver. Huh. So it wasn't dyed. He glanced at the vivid red tips. That was certainly dyed. He noticed the more he continued, the more Selena seemed to relax and that gave him a bit more confidence. A few minutes later, he was startled by a quiet rumble breaking the silence. He stopped and looked around, missing Selena's body tense a little. What was that noise? A car outside? No, it sounded much closer. Not hearing the noise anymore, Daniel continued and a second later, heard the rumble again. He looked around but didn't stop, trying to pinpoint the sound. If he didn't know better, he'd say the sound was coming from...

"Are you-Are you purring?" He questioned in shock and disbelief, stopping once again. The purring immediately stopped.

"No."

"You definitely was."

"You must be hearing things." He started brushing and the purring came back.

"You _are_!" He crowed. The shock being replaced by awe. He's never heard a human purr before. Cats sure, but humans, never. Selena suddenly stood up and he took a step back, afraid he'd upset her.

"I have to be somewhere. Thank you for the hair brushing." Daniel didn't try to stop her as she left the kitchen and exited the house, teleporting away. Unknown to her, a pair of black eyes were watching her. Once she disappeared, the eyes went to the house.

 **Xxx**

"I see." Azazel said, sitting on a couch. A demonic looking goblet on the table in front of him, blood inside swirling. "Find me all the information you can get on this guy. And keep an eye on him." Getting the confirmation from the demon on the other side, Azael cut the connection and stared at the wall. Selena, his daughter-his youngest daughter, was visiting a male. One of his more loyal demons had spotted her breaking into a house and didn't come out for two hours, then they saw her hurrying out of the house. Checking it out, they saw a male human standing in the kitchen. Azazel's eyes narrowed. It would be a cold day in Hell before he allowed a male to date much less touch his daughter in any way. He was brought out of his thoughts by a gruff voice speaking.

"What's so interesting about these two humans that has you in such a mood, Azazel?" Azazel eyes slanted to the man sitting in a chair and cleaning a knife a few feet away. He was middle-aged with greying hair and a thick beard. Seemed like an unassuming man, but you could feel the power radiating off him.

"I thought you didn't care, Ramiel?" Ramiel gave him a disinterested look.

"I don't. I just don't want your crap invading my peaceful life." Azazel held back a frustrated huff. He and his siblings didn't get along. Ramiel, Dagon, and Asmodeus abandoning Hell, and leaving only him to carry out their father's will. It had left him with a sense of betrayal. But after he was "shot", he had to lay low and there was nowhere else to go. He had tracked down Ramiel here and though there was a bit of tension, he guessed you could say they made up.

"It doesn't concern you." Call him protective, but Azazel didn't exactly want to reveal the existence of Selena to his siblings. She was his little secret.

Ramiel looked at his knife, a hidden spark of interest in him. While he didn't know who this Selena Winchester was, he knew that his brother must be planning something pretty special for her to be this active. Ramiel just hoped that Azazel's plans didn't end his retirement early.

* * *

 **Crowley and Selena finally meet and she and Daniel had a little moment. What do you guys think of Selena and Crowley's dinner scene? Did I get Crowley and Ramiel's personalities right? Let me know.**


	48. Chapter 48

**WickedlyMinx: Yes, Crowley may show up more and more. Correct. He doesn't come in until season 4 but I know some people were probably getting tired of waiting for him and Selena to meet. Right now the story is on season 3.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Selena was in the middle of eating a white-tailed deer when the sudden sound of footsteps had her head snapping up, baring her teeth. An African American woman stood there, looking at her with an almost fascinated gaze. She wore a dress that featured different colors of green and her braided hair was put into a bun. The woman started approaching her and Selena let out a low growl. How the hell had she not noticed her approaching? She mentally scolded herself for losing focus of her surroundings. Now that she was looking at the mysterious woman, she could smell medicine on her, and not the man-made medicine, but natural, like herbs. Her eyes caught sight of her feet, seeing the woman wore no shoes and concluded that must be why she didn't hear her approach. Selena's thoughts came to a halt as she felt hands on her cheeks.

"What an interesting creature, you are." The woman spoke. Selena noted her accent. African maybe? "An animal, but human too." She moved her bangs aside, revealing Selena's eyes and the woman smiled. "Your eyes...They show the soul of a leopard within them. But..." Her brown eyes dropped to her scar. "You are in pain. I shall heal you." Before the woman could do anything, Selena snapped out of her stupor and teleported a few feet away. Her daggers materialized in her hands and she got into a defensive stance. The woman frowned.

"There is no need to be aggressive, _kekere amotekun_ , I mean no harm." Selena narrowed her eyes, hearing no deceit in the woman's words, yet.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"My name is Aja, goddess of wilderness and medicine." The woman now introduced as Aja replied. Selena tensed. A goddess? She could be lying but like before, she couldn't detect a lie coming from the woman.

"And what business does a goddess have here, especially one so far from home?"

"I was in the middle of research when I felt an interesting aura. So I went to look for it and found a leopard eating."

"Hn. What did you mean by what you said earlier? About being an animal yet not?" Selena stayed still as Aja walked up to her and stared into her eyes.

"I mean what I said. You have the soul of a leopard. You are it and it is you." The fascination returned and the scent of herbs became stronger. "I can see it." And the goddess could. She could see the leopard with fur as grey as smoke or mist, black spots dotting the surface, it's predatory grin promising nothing good for its prey. The untamed nature of this creature in front of her brought forward awe and joy in her. She could see the hidden pain in its eyes, the chains that kept its true potential locked away, digging into its skin and a flash of anger went through her at the thought of someone hurting this creature. "Poor creature...Let me heal you." The goddess rubbed a thumb across Selena's scar.

"I do not need healing. It is unhealable."

"Nothing is unhealable _, kekere amotekun_."

"What does that mean?" Selena asked.

"Little leopard. For that is what you are to me." In Africa, the leopard symbolizes ferocity, aggression, the Great Watcher, and courage. It's revered for its power and thought to guide the souls of the dead to the afterlife and help them find their final resting place. Now, the creature in front of her may not be the golden color of an African leopard but that just makes it all the rarer. Selena didn't know what to do. This goddess,-and wasn't that surprising, though she did meet one of the Vanir, so it really shouldn't be-seemed fascinated by her and wanted heal her. And while the thought of healing her scar, to be free of it was tempting, she was hesitant. It has been a part of her life for so long.

 _:It may help in getting rid of the madness.:_ Cheshire commented.

 _'Wouldn't you disappear then too?'_ Selena asked softly. Cheshire went silent. Would she disappear? The feline has been with Selena ever since her past life and guided her through her journey. The thought of her suddenly being gone from her mind made Selena feel an emotion she thought she got rid of. Fear. She couldn't go back to that lonely existence again. If she did, she feared that the madness would completely take over and leave nothing of her left. Selena suddenly felt a need to get away from this goddess. Stepping back from Aja, Selena quickly teleported away, leaving the goddess alone in the clearing.

 **Xxx**

"Well, what a sight for sore eyes. What brings you here, kitten?" Selena glanced at Crowley, looking him up and down before looking back at the ocean view.

"You smell like sex." She replied. Crowley blinked, a little stunned but quickly shook it off, smirking as he sat down next to her.

"What a nose you have there. Jealous?" She scoffed.

"I have no interest in whoever you chose to have intercourse with or not." Crowley studied her, noticing she seemed a bit troubled. It's been a month since he last saw and for some reason, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Which should be worrying. She's a hunter and he a demon. The two just don't mix. After he had returned to Hell after their meeting, he looked up all the information he could find on her but had come up with nothing useful which just made him annoyed. The sound of her voice and scent haunted him every day and speaking of scent...He leaned closer to her and sniffed her. Something in him calmed as the scent of cold and pine entered his nose, reminding him of a misty morning. He was brought of his thoughts by Selena's voice.

"Is my scent that good?" She asked. Crowley went back to his original position and shrugged.

"It's unique, in a way."

"I see..."

"You ever did answer my question, Selena. What brings you here?"

"Enjoying the ocean view and thinking."

"About?" Selena was silent for a moment, debating on telling him or not. She then sighed.

"I've recently come across someone who told me that I'm only half of what I am on the outside." Crowley frowned, not understanding what she meant.

"Who and what?"

"A person of higher power. Said I was an animal yet not at the same time..." The demon raised a brow.

"An interesting choice of words. Do you know what that person meant?"

"No." Selena replied. She still didn't trust Crowley enough to tell him what the goddess said. He was a demon after all. Now, she may have a smidge of interest in him but he was just like the rest of the herbivores of the world. Crowley hummed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on business." Selena nodded. So, he was either here to collect a soul or make a deal. They fell into silence for a short while before it broke by Selena.

"Did you enjoy it?" When Crowley looked at her, she elaborated. "The sex. Did you enjoy it?" He chuckled, amused at the way she said it so bluntly.

"I guess so. The woman was clingy and loud but satisfactory. Why? Want to give it a go?" He admittedly wouldn't mind if she did. Just thought of her eyes darkening with lust and her lips parting to call out his name made his pants tighten a little.

"No. I was just curious. I never saw the appeal of sex. It's just a way to mate and pass on genes but people tend to make a big deal out of it."Selena eyed him out the corner of her eye. She smelled his arousal. She wondered if he was remembering his moment of passion with the woman.

"Is that what you think of sex?"

"Yes. Though I have never initiated in the act, that is because I haven't found the right mate."

"Right mate?" Crowley asked curiously at both the term and by what she meant.

"Yes." Selena replied. "A strong mate. A carnivore."

"I see." Crowley couldn't help but be jealous of the man that would be her mate. Contrary to belief, demons did have mates. He heard of a couple of demons that had been together for centuries. I mean, he was strong, cunning, and could protect her from harm. And from what he's heard in Hell, she's already drawn some eyes.

"Would you like to go to an art's festival?" She asked. The festival was going on for two days and though she disliked crowds, she did appreciate good art.

"Sure. Though, it'd have to be a short visit." She nodded and stood up, holding out a hand to him. He looked at it questioning then at her.

"I know a way to get there faster." But she didn't know if she could teleport two people. Oh well. First try for everything. He took it and Selena moved a bit closer to him, not wanting any limbs left behind. Crowley didn't have time to open his mouth before they were suddenly in front of a street with tents on either side. It was alit with splashes of color from the art pieces.

"What was that?" He questioned, surprised. Selena smirked, letting go of his hand.

"A little trick." She replied, amusement in her voice. They began to walk down the street, entering the throngs of people come to look at the art.

"Got any more tricks up your sleeve?" He felt his pants tighten again as a smooth, husky chuckle came out her throat.

"A few, but that's for me to know and for you to never find out." He narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Is that a challenge, kitten?"

"Take it how you will." Oh, he will. He'll find out everything that makes her tick and unravel her to heights of pleasure she's never been to before. That, he vowed.

 **Xxx**

In the crowd, the two stood out in their clothes. Crowley with his black suit and Selena with her jacket and hair, but standing next to each other, they somehow made it work. Selena led him through the crowd, dodging other people fluidly and he appreciated how her hair gleamed in the light. The red on silver reminding him of blood on a knife. He noticed some eyes of the male population following her, lust in their gaze. He pulled her closer to his side, shooting the men a dark glare, making them look away in fear. Selena had noticed the eyes but she just ignored them. She did, however, notice Crowley's scent bloom with anger as he pulled her to his side and the men's fearful looks. She stiffened slightly at the close proximity to the demon, feeling his body heat penetrate her body. Crowley felt her stiffen and released her.

"Sorry."

"It's fine..." They continued the check out the festival, sometimes stopping at a vendor's and just looking at the art before moving on. Crowley had tried to buy something for her but Selena declined, saying she was just looking. Despite not buying anything and the crowds, the two admittedly had a good time. Soon, however, it was time for Crowley to go.

"I see." Selena said, hiding her disappointment.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, business can't be stopped. Meet up again next time we are lucky enough to meet?"

"Yes. Goodbye, Crowley."

"Goodbye, Selena." In a second,Crowley was gone. When he got to his office, he blinked then chuckled as he realized that they just went on a date.

 _*TIME SKIP*_

"A rabbit's foot?" Selena questioned dubiously.

 _"Yeah. It was stolen from dad's lock-up and gave the owner good luck but if you lose it, then your luck turns so bad you die in a week."_ Sam informed her. She could hear Dean's laughter in the background.

 _"And didn't your luck turn bad, Sammy. Tripping, getting kidnapped, and getting shot."_ Selena's eyes narrowed.

"You were shot?" Sam grumbled

 _"Yeah. By a female thief."_

"Is this thief dead and does she have a name?"

 _"No and Bela Talbot."_

 _"Hey, Sam, tell her about your little demon friend"_ Dean said. She raised a brow at the undertone of anger in his voice. Sam sighed.

"Demon friend?" Selena enquired.

 _"You remember that woman that saved me from the Seven Sins?"_

'Yes. She was a demon?" Of course, she already knew that, but her brothers didn't.

 _"Yeah. Her name is Ruby. And Dean thinks she's trying to manipulate me."_

 _"She is, Sam. I just know it. Nothing good comes of dealing with demons."_ Selena couldn't really talk, dealing with a demon herself, but she felt concerned about this Ruby. Demons didn't do anything for free.

"I agree with Dean, Sam. Be careful around her."

 _"I will. I'm not stupid. When are you coming back?"_

"Soon." Selena glanced back at the table where her prey was bound to. They were waking up. "I have to go. Talk to you later."

 _"Talk to you later."_ She hung up and turned to her prey. The man's eyes fluttered open and found himself in an unfamiliar building. Brows furrowing, he tried to move and looked down when he couldn't, only to see his body tied to a table. Struggling and now beginning to panic, he looked around. Selena stepped out of the shadows, immediately drawing the man's attention and he spoke, but his speech was muffled by the gag in his mouth.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." Selena approached him, stopping when she was at the side of the table. "Well, you've been chosen to be the next victim of the Cheshire Cat. Lucky you." The man's eyes widen upon hearing the name Cheshire Cat. He shook his head in denial, tears beginning to form. "Oh, yes. Don't worry. It will be relatively painless." She brought out her dagger, making the man panic even more and he began to shout. In a flash of silver, his cries were silenced forever. Selena unzipped her jacket and sliced up the man's belly, eviscerating him. Eyes darkening at the feast before her, Selena began her meal. Inside her mindscape, Cheshire's tail twitched as the feline put the skull of the male into its place. The female leopard took in the huge room. It was round with multiple levels that had stairs connecting them. In the center of the room was an ice podium stand with a thick, open record book that had lists of names in it. In the last unoccupied space on the right page, the name Logan Morris appeared in neat handwriting and the page turned to the next one. Cheshire chuckled, grin turning malicious and a dark and hungry look entered her eyes. Three levels filled with their trophies. They were making excellent progress, but it wasn't even a dent in their past life's kill count. They needed to rectify that.


	49. Chapter 49

**Sorry for the long wait. Had a bit of writers block for this chapter, so sorry again if it seems to jump all over the place or seems not as good as the other chapters.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Dean and Bobby sat in the den, examining the Colt and making new rounds for it. Sam entered the kitchen, taking a break from researching.

"Hey." He greeted. Dean looked up from his work.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Might have found some omens in Ohio. Dry lightning. Barometric-pressure drop."

"Well, that's thrilling." Dean said dryly. Sam entered the den, walking up to the two.

"Plus some guy blows his head off in a church and another goes postal in a hobby shop before the cops take him out. Might be demonic omens."

"Or it could just be a suicide and a psycho scrapbooker."

"Yeah, but it's the only lead we got since Lincoln."

"Where in Ohio?" Dean asked.

"Elizabethville. It's a half-dead factory town in the rust belt."

"There's got to be a demo or two in South Beach."

"Sorry, Hef. Maybe next time." Sam looked at Bobby. "How's it going, Bobby?" Bobby glanced at him.

"Slow." He replied.

"I tell you, it's a little sad to seeing the Colt like that."

"Well, the only thing it's good for now is figuring out what makes it tick."

"So, what makes it tick?" Bobby gave him a look and Sam held up a hand in apology.

"So, if we want to go check out these omens in Ohio," Dean stood up from his chair. "You think you can have that thing ready by this afternoon." Sam let out a snort, holding in his laughter. Now it was Dean's turn to be on the end of Bobby's annoyed look.

"Well, it won't kill demons by then, but I promise you it'll kill you." Dean and Sam exchanged amused looks, then Dean's brow furrowed as he realized Selena wasn't here.

"Is Selena still sleep?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "She's been sleeping a lot more lately, it seems. Want me to wake her?" Dean shook his head.

"Nah. Let her sleep. She can catch up when she wakes up. Come on, we're wasting daylight." The two began heading for the door.

"See you, Bobby."

"Hey." The brothers stopped and turned to look at him. "You boys run into anything-anything-you call me." They nodded before leaving.

 **Xxx**

 _They run, chasing after their prey with swiftness and stealth, fur making it harder to spot them in the snow and forestry. Their prey, an old deer, tries so hard to get away but they both knew running was futile. They've been chasing the old deer for quite some time and could hear her labored breaths. She was tiring. Finally, they saw a chance and took it, quickly pouncing on the old deer, claws sinking into its hide as their teeth latch around the deer's windpipe. Crunch! The deer's eyes glazed over, heart beating no more and they released their hold before digging into their food. Minutes later, they approached a river and sat down in front of it, staring at their reflection. Usually, a reflection showed only the person it was reflecting, not two combined together. One side was Selena and the other, Cheshire. Two halves of the same whole. A breeze blew by, the scent of herbs wafting into the nose and familiar whispers started up._

 _"You are it and it is you." The whispers kept on repeating, getting louder and louder, until..._

Selena's eyes slowly opened to see she was still in her room at Bobby's, straightjacket still on and bound from when she just collapsed onto the bed and fell into a dead sleep. She let out a sigh, breath turning visible due to the cold temperature of the room, and in one smooth motion, sat up. Cheshire let out a rumble.

 _:These dreams are proving to be quite troublesome and yet interesting at the same time.:_ She said, expression a mixture of annoyance and intrigue. Ever since they met that goddess, they've been having them. Sometimes the same ones and sometimes not. This dream was a new one. But they all had one thing in common. Selena and Cheshire always felt bonded, like one person instead of their usual arrangement. If Selena could, she'd go looking for the goddess and demand answers but as it is, she couldn't just go to Africa without her brothers asking questions. And speaking of brothers...Selena focused her senses and found only hers and Bobby's heartbeat. Her eyes narrowed and she got up from the bed, walking to the door and using her telekinesis to open it. She goes downstairs and saw Bobby sitting at a table in the den working on the Colt. She purposely stepped a little harder on the floor, making it creak and Bobby's head snapped up towards her. He relaxed upon seeing her.

"Selena, morning."

"Morning." She said. "Where are Dean and Sam?"

"Out on a hunt in Elizabethville, Ohio. Possible demonic signs there." Selena stayed silent, mind unconsciously going to the small box in her back pocket. "Dean said you can catch up to them if you want to."

"I will leave this hunt to them." Bobby raised a brow but didn't pry. "How far along are you on the Colt?" He sighed.

"Not making much progress, but trying my best."

"I see."

"Yeah. You hungry?"

"No." She was hungry, actually, but she would hunt something later. "I will be outside."

"Ok. If you need something, you know where to find me."

"Same to you." Selena went outside and wandered to a secluded area on Bobby's property. While the hot July sun reminded her why she's been sleeping a lot more and made her want to go back inside, she pushed the feeling down and began to exercise. She didn't really need to exercise or anything but it took her mind off sleeping. After 20 minutes of exercising, her arms dropped down to her side and three clones materialized into existence. The four get into defensive stances and begin to attack each other. Selena trained with her clones for two hours before stopping and moving onto the next thing, calling on her blue flames. Blue flames encased her hands and she studied them. It was odd. When one sees flames they expect them to be hot, but these flames were cold. Memories of when she used them flashed through her mind and Selena got an idea. Extending her arm out in a punch, a fireball shot towards a nearby tree. Her eyes widen slightly as ice spread across the tree when the flames hit it. Cheshire cackled, a look of sinister excitement on the feline's face.

 _:This world is making us even more powerful.:_ Selena looked at the flames with a smirk, mentally agreeing with Cheshire. A tinge of bloodlust and anticipation rose up within her and she could feel her smirk widen into a wide grin. With time and patience, they'll be able to control this fire. A chuckle that would've sent a shiver of fear down anyone's spine escaped her. What fun they'll have with this.

 **Xxx**

The ringing of the phone brought Bobby out his concentration and he huffed before setting a piece of the Cold down and getting up, walking over to the row of phones he had set up. He answered the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Bobby."_ A male voice greeted.

"Marcus." Bobby leaned against the table. "It's been a while. What can I do for you?"

 _"Well, I'm in Cedar Falls, Iowa. Caught wind of news about people disappearing."_

"Know what did it?"

 _"Thinking some Arachnes. A nest probably. Anyway, you know somebody who could back me up here?"_ Bobby went silent, thinking of who he could send over to help Marcus. His mind went to the only hunter he knew wasn't doing anything and she was within reach.

"Yeah. I know somebody. I'll tell her." Marcus chuckled.

 _"Thanks, Bobby. I owe you one."_

"Owe me nothing, Marcus. Just doing my job."

 _"Whatever you saw, Bobby. Bye."_

"Bye." Bobby put the phone back on the receiver and went outside "Selena! Selena!"

"Yes?" Bobby jumped at the sound of Selena's voice behind him. He turned, giving her a glare.

"Idjit, make some noise before you sneak up on me. I can't go dying while you and your brothers are still alive." Selena smirked behind her collar.

"We appreciate you being there for us, Bobby. What did you need?"

"A friend of mine, Marcus, needs help clearing out Arachnes in Cedar Falls." She raised an eyebrow. Arachnes? She repeated the question out loud. "Ah right. This is your first time encountering them. Arachnes are like spiders and they resemble them too. Can even make webs. But it's been a long time since anyone's encountered them" Selena's nose wrinkled slightly in disgust.

 _:That is an...disturbing image.:_ Cheshire muttered. Well, disturbing or not, this hunt would give Selena something to practice on.

"What is this Marcus like?"

A bit rough around the edges but you can count on him to have your back."

"I see."

"So will you help him?"

"Yes." She turned and headed inside the house, Bobby following after. It only took Selena a short while to pack up her things. Walking downstairs, she paused in the den. "I am heading out."

"You need a car?" Bobby asked. Selena shook her head.

"No. I have my own mode of transportation. I will see you when I see you, Bobby."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Hn." She exited the house and an ice mirror materialized. She went into it and came out at the entrance of an alleyway. Acting normal, she walked out of the alleyway and down the sidewalk. A few minutes later and her cellphone rang. She answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Selena, I told Marcus you're on your way. He's located at the Days Inn, room 14."_ Bobby informed her.

"Got it." Selena replied, then hung up.

 _:Spiders...While made of meat, I doubt they taste good.:_

 _'They must be if people eat them in Cambodia. Fried spider. Hm...'_ The two were silent for a good minute.

 _:Put a pin in it and come back to it later?:_

 _'That would be wise.'_ Another beat of silence while Selena navigated her way to the inn.

 _:You think they actually look like spiders?:_

 **Xxx**

Marcus had been in the hunting business for a good while, boarding on 16 years now and he's seen a lot of things that seemed straight out of a nightmare. He first got started when a ghost killed his best friend. The hunter who had saved him from becoming its next victim told him about the monsters that go bump in the night and taught him a little and that's how he got acquainted with Bobby. So when Marcus knew he needed backup, he knew just who to call. At the moment he was sitting on the motel bed, looking over evidence and his research, wondering how long it would take the person Bobby recommended to get here. He needed to clear out that nest before another person gets taken. A knock at the door had him tensing before he forced himself to relax and head to the door. Opening it, he blinked at the sight of a young woman standing there. He eyed her warily.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Are you Markus?" The woman questioned coldly. Markus's eyes narrowed slightly, suspicion forming.

"Yes. And who are you?"

"Selena Winchester. Bobby sent me to help you with the Arachnes." His suspicion fell away at hearing her name. The Winchesters. Every hunter knew about them. They were quite famous, on account that they opened the Devil's Gate. But this particular Winchester was famous before that. Selena Winchester. A ruthless specter who was here one moment then gone the next, hunting her prey like a bloodhound. He didn't know anything else about her, only the rumors."Are you going to let me in?" He wordlessly stepped aside and she entered the room. Closing the door behind him, he watched the silver-haired woman look around the room. Her gaze fell on the papers on the bed and her head tilted.

"Is this all the information you've gathered?" Markus went up to her side, nodding.

"Yeah. "

"May I?" Selena gestured to the papers and Markus nodded.

"Sure." She picked up the papers, reading them-He thought. He couldn't tell with her hair in the way-and slowly flipping through them.

"I admit, I have never encountered Arachnes before. Will you tell me about them?" He sat down on the bed.

"Uh, they resemble spiders-multi-eyes, crusty skin, poison, which could kill you. They can turn humans into one of them with a bite."

"Hm. Are they nocturnal?"

"Yeah, or at least they've been so far." A beat of silence, the only sound being the rustling of paper, then Selena spoke.

"Where is the nest located?" She questioned.

"At an abandoned school just off of Hudson Road." Selena set the papers down and turned to Markus.

"Let us go." Markus gave her a confused look.

"Go where?" He asked.

"To the nest. If we move fast, we can have this hunt done by the afternoon." Markus frowned. She didn't mean to attack the Arachnes right now, did she?

"Woah, just wait a second there." He stood up. "We can't go attacking the nest just yet." Selena tilted her head and though he couldn't see her eyes, he could feel her heavy stare.

"Why not? We wait and they will kill another person. I can get in and kill them before they even knew I was there." The confidence in her voice had him giving her an incredulous expression. She really believed she could take them all on.

"One, you don't have any weapons, and even with your reputation, I doubt you can take them on yourself. And two, you just got here and you haven't even checked the nest out." Was this how she hunted? No, it couldn't be possible. Bobby wouldn't send her to him if she wasn't capable. "Look, let's wait and plan before we do anything, ok?" A beat of silence as the two stared at one another. Then Selena nodded.

"Fine." She passed by him, heading to the door.

"Where are you going now?"

"I need lodgings and food. I will return to go over the plan with you later." She then left the room, leaving a very confused Markus.

 _*TIME SKIP*_

 _:What do we do now?:_ Cheshire questioned once Selena was finished with her food. After she had left Markus, she had gone to the library to get a map of the town, then got some breakfast, after which she returned to the motel. Right now she was sitting at a table, crumbling up the wrapper her food used to be in.

 _'We go over the map and start looking for places that could be potential nests.'_ Selena replied. Unlikely that it was that they would have a second nest, Selena didn't want to take chances. One bite was all it took for someone to either die or turn, and that wasn't a chance she was willing to risk. She didn't care about the town or its people. She just thought it was too troublesome to have to go on a killing spree if more were turned. Selena reached down by her seat and grabbed a long white tube, which contained the map she checked out from the library. Uncapping the tube, she carefully pulled out the map and spread it open across the table, eyes roaming it and immediately finding escape routes and places that would be good enough to hide in. About 30 minutes in, her gaze slipped over to her duffel bag and she let out a small sigh. She got up from the chair and went over to the bag, picking it up then set it down on the bed. She opened it and reached in, then pulled out the small rectangular box that man gave her. She looked at it for a good while, brows furrowed slightly. Should she open it or leave it to collect dust? Selena bounced the two options in her head for a moment then made her decision. Opening the box, she saw a royal blue and white beaded bracelet with a silver coin attached to it. Raising a brow, she took it out of the box and fingered the item carefully. It was beautiful, the beads shining in the light of the motel. She cast the coin a curious look. The coin had the profile headshot of a man Selena didn't recognize and Latin inscribed around the edges. Her head tilted, smelling a peculiar scent coming from the coin.

 _:It looks expensive. And the coin is interesting.:_

 _'Indeed. '_ She wondered if he paid a lot of money for it. Selena sat on the bed. It hasn't even been a year since her former father died. She didn't feel sad, only a bit angry that someone other than her had killed him. This bracelet was all she had to remind herself of him. By all rights, she should throw it away but she couldn't bring herself to. Fingering the bracelet absentmindedly, Selena remembered all his attempts to try and reconcile with her, even with her acting coldly towards him. For a reason unknown to her, Selena put on the bracelet. She could...grant him this one request, just this once. A wave of drowsiness suddenly overcame her and she yawned. Damn this June heat. She laid back on the bed, getting comfortable before quickly falling into a light doze.

Xxx

She woke up three hours later and gathered up the map before going over to Markus' room. Selena knocked on the door and Markus opened it. She held up the rolled up map.

"It's time to plan." She entered the room and Markus closed the door, turning to her.

"What's that?" He questioned as Selena went over to the table and set the map down.

"It's a map of the town." She senses him come up next to her. "I wanted to locate any escape routes that the spiders may use."

"Good idea."

"Since you are head of this hunt, what is your plan?" Markus looked at her but Selena continued to stare at the map. He dropped his gaze to the map.

"Okay, here's what we'll do..."

 **Xxx**

The abandoned school seemed to loom menacingly over the two hunters in the darkness of the night, but the two weren't intimidated. Moving quickly but quietly, Selena and Markus approached the entrance to the school. Finding the entrance unlocked, they entered. Once inside, Selena's instincts go wild. Her eyes narrowed as she tensed. It would make sense that her instincts would go off. The building was derelict, mold growing and nature trying to reclaim it back. The giant cobwebs hanging about may also have a hand in setting off her instincts too. A flash of light had her turning to Markus to see he had turned on his flashlight. His other hand tightened its grip around the handle of the machete it was holding and he released a low breath.

"Let's go." The two started walking down the hallway, Markus cutting down any web blocking their way. Selena could hear five heartbeats further in the school. The heartbeats remained stationary before they were suddenly on the move, leaving only one behind.

 _'Here they come.'_

 _:This will be good.:_ They continued on their trek, trying to find the nest. The heartbeats gradually coming closer to them but not attacking, just watching. As the two were coming up on a corner, Selena suddenly grabbed Markus by the back of his shirt and pulled him back. Just in time too. Cause a figure lunged out of the darkness, missing Markus by a hair and landing a few feet away. Markus pulled away from Selena's grip and lifted his flashlight. A young female face stared at them, multi pale blue eyes and cracked white skin. She hissed before lunging again. Markus sidestepped, bringing his machete up and chopping off the girl's head in one fell swoop. The head landed on the ground with a dull thud and Markus panted, looking at Selena.

"Thanks for the save. How'd you know she was there?" Selena looked off to the side, concentrating on the other Arachnes.

"Instincts. Come." Selena passed by him, taking the lead this time. She had a feeling it was about to get more intense now that they had killed one of the nest members.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Selena mentally sighed as she dodged a lunge from an Arachne and chopped off its head with an ice machete. She had been right. The remaining Arachne had become enraged by the death of one of their own and charged without a second thought. The ones attacking her and Markus were small fry as far she could tell and seemed to have no leader. Setting that aside, she focused on the one heartbeat that hadn't moved from its position since they had gotten there. A hostage maybe? Markus grunted as he pushed back an Arachne and decapitated it. He looked at Selena, who stood there, staring at a wall.

"I think we got them all." He said. "Now we have to find the nest and burn it."

"Hn." They got moving, Selena leading them towards the heartbeat. Coming to a stop in front of a classroom door where the heartbeat was originating, they entered. She narrowed her eyes, looking around the room, taking in the cocoons along the webs that looked about the size of a human. Her eyes landed on one cocoon that the heartbeat was coming from. Markus moved past her, going to the other cocoons and cutting them open. He checked their pulses and then let out a breath. As expected, they were dead. He turned to see Selena cutting open a cocoon, revealing a Caucasian male with dark hair. She checked his pulse for authenticity's sake. "This one's still alive."

"Really?" He went over to her, brows furrowing in confusion upon seeing the male. Selena noticed his expression.

"What is it?"

"This one... He wasn't one of the missing people." Her eyes narrowed, and she looked back at the unknown male. How strange. She wondered if they took him from another town. The male's eyes snapped open, revealing pale blue multi-eyes and his skin changed from clear to cracked like the other Arachne. Selena cursed and grabbed Markus, pulling him back with her. A trap? Ingenious. He even fooled her. The Arachne broke free of its cocoon and looked at them.

"Hunters falling into my web. How unprofessional." He said, smirking but his eyes betrayed his smile. They held anger. Probably because they killed his nest members. Markus shifted, about to charge at the monster, but the Arachne was faster. He appeared in front of Markus, grabbed his shirt and threw him across the classroom. "Since you killed my nest, I must make more. And I think I'll start with you two." The male Arachne turned to Selena and tilted his head. His instincts were going screeching at him, warning him that the female hunter was dangerous, but he didn't care. He would avenge his nest. He threw a punch, which Selena brushed aside and returned with a punch of her own, making him stumble back. She readied her machete but felt something sticky hit her face, blocking her vision. That didn't stop her. She may lack vision but she could still hear. Using the sound of the Arachne's heartbeat, she attacked him. The two danced around the classroom like a warped version of tag. The Arachne stumbled back as the machete sliced a small cut on his face. Dammit! How the hell is she able to see him? She was blinded! He growled and watched as the hunter suddenly stopped and seemed to sniff the air.

"I have your scent." Selena said. The Arachne scowled but then grinned as he got an idea. He waited until Selena was running at him, then dodged her weapon. Appearing behind her, he grabbed the arm she swung around to counter him and quickly bit down on her wrist, injecting his venom. Her blood filled his mouth, and he felt retribution at knowing the fact she'd be dead in just a few moments. But his satisfaction didn't last long as his mouth suddenly went cold and something jagged crept down his throat. He let go of Selena's wrist and let out a muffled yell of pain. Selena's blood had turned to ice in his mouth and throat. His yells abruptly cut off as she cut his head from his shoulders. Selena panted softly, blood covering her machete. She reached up and pulled the webs off her face. The hunt was over. For real this time.

 _*TIME SKIP*_

The atmosphere in the car was awkward as Markus and Selena drove back to the motel in silence. Markus glanced at Selena from the corner of his eye. She had been silent ever since he had woken up from unconsciousness and discovered the male Arachne dead. Any questions he had asked was met with a nod or a grunt. He mentally winced. He couldn't believe he fell for a trap. Markus was grateful for Selena being there or else he would probably be dead. Arriving at the motel, he parked the car, and the two got out. Selena walked towards her room when Markus called out to her.

"Selena!" She turned to look at him and he gave her a small nod. "Thanks for the help." Selena stared at him, then nodded back and resumed walking. He watched her enter her room before heading into his own.

 **Xxx**

The world blurred and spun around Selena as she slowly walked to the bathroom, trying to keep the bile in her throat from coming out. Her head was pounding, and her heightened hearing was not making it any better. If she wasn't sure she'd tip over, she would have covered her ears. Finally, entering the bathroom and not even bothering to turn on the lights, she made her way to the toilet and flipped open the lid before she vomited up everything in her stomach, which wasn't much. After emptying the contents of her stomach, she slumped against the toilet, breathing softly. Cheshire let out a vicious growl.

 _:Our situation is dismal. To think we'd die by an Arachne herbivore. Pathetic.:_

"It is." Selena agreed, reaching an arm up to flush the toilet, despite the growing pain in her limbs. She felt the familiar feeling of being drained but unlike her death in her past life, her body felt like it was heating. Selena threw off her jacket, making the bathroom colder. She looks at the bite mark on her left arm and then looks at the bracelet on her other arm's wrist. _'Soon we'll join our dear father in the afterlife, again.'_

 _:I hope we'll go somewhere with lots of prey.:_ Cheshire said, but Selena could detect the worry in her tone as she coughed violently, which ended up with her dry heaving in the toilet bowl. Once done, Selena let out an inhuman groan and let her head on her arm, eyes closing. Her brothers probably wouldn't even know she died until somebody found her body. She hoped they wouldn't make another deal. She'd be upset if they did. Her eyes snapped open a moment later as she heard the room door open. The sound of a calm, strong heartbeat made her want to silence it but she didn't have the strength to fight back if the intruder found her, so she stayed quiet. However, luck didn't seem to be on her side as the sound of heavy footsteps headed towards the bathroom. She tensed, dagger materializing in her hand. A male figure appears in the doorway. He had salt and pepper hair with a greying stubble and was wearing a blue shirt underneath a dark grey coat. It didn't take Selena long to notice the scent of sulfur and ash in the man's scent, but it smelled familiar. Brushing it off, she glared at the unknown man.

"Come to finish me while I was down, demon?" Bracing herself, she got to her feet and raised the dagger defensively. "I will tell you now. I won't be such easy prey." The man just stayed silent, staring at her with hazel eyes. Getting impatient, Selena took a step forward only for her legs to give out under her and she fell forward. The demon moved quickly, catching her in arms. She mentally cursed as she tried to get out of his hold but soon gave up, panting. Selena looked up at the demon looking down at her. "I-If you're gonna kill me...Do it now. I'd rather it be you than the venom." She blinked, trying to focus on the man as his eyebrows furrowed in what seemed like confusion.

"Venom?" Ah. Here it comes. Darkness was encroaching on the edge of her vision and she knew what came next. She could hear the man's voice, though she couldn't really make out what he was saying. His heart was too loud.

"Loud...Too...Loud..."

"What? Selena?" Warm hands cupped her cheeks, slapping them gently. "Little one, focus. Can you do that for me?" Selena hummed. Once what he said registered in her mind, her brows furrowed.

"Little one?..." Her eyes squinted at him. "Da...Daddy?..." She then blacked out.

 **Xxx**

When Azazel first heard the rustling, he had been in a meeting with Lilith. It had taken him a few seconds to realize that the tracking coin he had given Selena was working. Fun fact about the coin; someone can use it for tracking and as a listening device. It's been months since he gave her the present and this is the first time she's opened it. He hoped she liked it.

"Azazel?" He looked at Lilith, who had an impatient expression on her face. "Am I boring you?"

"No. I just have a lot of plans on my mind. You know how it is." Azazel replied with a small smile on his face. Lilith gave him a look that said she didn't believe him but didn't comment and resumed talking. He nodded and added in his two cents, all the while listening in on his daughter. However , there didn't seem to be much movement or sound. Where was she? What was she doing? Three hours later, he got his answer as he heard her voice loud and clear while he was heading towards his office.

" _It's time to plan."_

" _What's that?"_ An older male voice asked curiously.

" _It's a map of the town."_ Selena replied. _"I want to locate any escape routes that the spiders may use."_ Ah. So she was on a hunt. Spiders?...Arachne? He hadn't realized they were still around. And so, he listened as they planned, then he ran into Meg.

"Father." She greeted.

"Meg, how's it going?" He asked. His daughter walked beside him.

"I've done as you've asked. The fight for the throne is almost at an end and almost everyone is loyal." Yellow eyes focused on her and a brow raised.

"Almost?"

"That salesman, Crowley." Meg frowned. "I know he doesn't truly believe but I can't touch him because of his connection to Lilith." The general smiled, mind calculating, and he patted her on the head.

"Don't worry, kid. He'll come along." The _or_ _else going_ unsaid but heard. They couldn't have a nonbeliever in the flock, now could they? Azazel spent some time with Meg, mentally hoping Selena stayed safe while on the hunt. An hour later, he was holding back a snarl as he hurried towards Selena's location, the sound of her vomiting in his ears. Damn it! How the heck did this happen? Why didn't she say something to the hunter she was with about her not feeling well? Azazel mentally scoffed as soon as the thought popped up. His daughter, from what he had gathered, was stubborn and so, so silent. Preferring to suffer in silence instead of telling somebody. Arriving at the motel, he quickly located her room. He found the door unlocked and grew worried as he entered the dark room, the scent of death permeating the air. He couldn't see her anywhere but he knew she was there. Hearing a slight movement in the bathroom, Azazel made his way over and came across Selena on the floor, huddled close to the toilet. She was glaring at him, the dagger in her hands raised in case of an attack. He barely heard her speak over his observation of her. Selena's skin was paler than what it usually was, making her look sickly and he could practically smell the scent of sickness on her. What had happened in such a short amount of time? Before he knew it, she was in his arms and muttering something about killing her and venom. His brows furrowed in confusion.

"Venom?" Azazel noticed Selena fading and tried to get her to focus, but she could only a few words out before losing consciousness. He cursed out loud and picked her up, just now feeling how warm she was as he walked to the bed and set her down. His fist clenched in anger. Venom...How did she get poisoned, and where the hell was that stupid hunter when it happened? The scent of something burning entered his nose, and he looked over to see a small fire beginning in the room's corner. He let out a breath and reigned in his anger before waving a hand, putting the fire out. He couldn't let himself lose control. To be truthful, taking care of sick people wasn't his forte. He was more used to ending lives when needed and corrupting people for his own gains. But this was his daughter, and this venom was something that needed to be dealt with now. An idea came to his mind and his eyes narrowed slightly in thought. It was worth a try, but it would require him to break some rules. Oh, who was he kidding? Some rules were meant to be broken in cases of emergencies. He opened Selena's mouth and then smoked out of his meat suit. The black cloud of smoke snaked its way towards Selena and entered her mouth. Selena immediately convulsed, black liquid coming out of her mouth, running down her chin and cheeks. Azazel was rejected harshly from her body. He went back into his meat suit and stood up, brows furrowed in confusion. Why couldn't he possess her? His eyes noticed the liquid running down her chin and touched it, bringing it up to his nose and sniffing it. It smelled like…blood? The grating rattle of chains suddenly broke the silence of the room and his head snapped up. Looking for the source, he found nothing and turned his attention back to Selena, only for his eyes to widened in alarm as he saw the faint image of chains wrapped around her body, digging into her skin and creating sickening looking gashes that bled the same black liquid on his fingers. He blinked, and the image disappeared. The demonic general reached out a hand to touch her to see if what he saw was real. Upon touching her stomach and feeling nothing but smooth skin, he let out a breath and sat down on the bed next to her. "What have you've gotten into, kid?" He asked. As expected, his response was silence.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 50 is here! Hopefully, this makes up for the previous chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to read and review.**


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Azazel spent the rest of the night watching over Selena, providing a bucket every time she threw up. Her body temperature wasn't going down, either. It was almost like she was coming down with a fever, but the growing smell of death was proving him wrong. He felt a pang of panic and denial. She couldn't be dying. Death wouldn't take her from him. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't heal her without first making a deal, and Selena couldn't exactly make a deal while she was unconscious. By the next morning, he was, for the first time in his life, at a loss. He didn't know what to do. And so, he could only hope-And wasn't that a weird feeling?-that she would pull through.

 **Xxx**

Whispers. Whispers all around her. Annoying, loud whispers. Whispers that won't quit. They mock her, curse her, crying and yelling excessively. Oh, it made Selena want to scratch her own ears off, but then she'd hear nothing. Nothing in this familiar darkness that surrounds her. She's been here before, when she'd misbehave. How long had she been here? Where was here? She could feel liquid beneath her, but the liquid burned to the touch and smelled of iron. Blood? Selena couldn't tell if it was hers or her victims. Was this Hell? Was her apparently not dead former father going to show up to torture her into even more insanity? If she could laugh, she would. He could try. He'd be in for a rude awakening though. The rattle of chains cut through the air like the dagger she used to end her victim's lives, then the accursed chains sprung out of the blood and wrapped around her body, securing their hooks into her flesh. Her eyes widened, pupils turning to pinpricks and a mad grin came to her face. Selena began laughing. It was the laugh of one who knew that they had nothing left. She didn't stop even as she was dragged down into the blood. It got into her mouth, feeling like fire to her insides, but she never stopped laughing. It was better to be mad than sane.

 **Xxx**

Bobby angrily threw the colt down on the desk then sighed and picked it back up again. It was no use getting angry at something he did not know of in the first. The ringing of one of his telephones had him setting it back down again and getting up. Walking over to the phones, he answered it.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Bobby, just called to say the hunt went well. It was no problem with Selena tagging along."_ Bobby put the hand that wasn't holding the phone in his front pants pocket.

"That's good to hear. Speaking of Selena, did you see while you were heading out?"

" _Uh, no, actually. I think she left sometime around night."_

"I see…" Bobby frowned. From what he heard from Dean and Sam, it wasn't unusual for Selena to leave with no warning, but he knew he could at least count on her calling in for an update. "Anyway, glad the hunt went well."

" _Yeah. See ya around, Bobby."_

"See ya." Bobby hung up then went into the den and grabbed his cellphone off the table, dialing Selena's number. It rang for a couple of seconds before he heard a cold, female voice answer.

" _Hello?"_

"Selena, where are you?" He asked.

" _I'm…wandering."_ She replied. _"Don't know when I'll be back, though."_

"Ok, still doesn't tell me where you are."

" _I'm still in Iowa. I'll call you when I'm ready."_

"Ok. I'll see you, then."

" _See you."_ She hung up and Bobby looked at the phone for a moment then put it away and went back into the den. Break time was over. Now, it was time to get back to this gun.

 **Xxx**

Azazel hung up on the male hunter and looked at Selena from his spot in the chair. She was deathly still, the only way he knew she was alive was the slight movement of her chest and the sight of her worryingly dim soul, and the fact she keeps throwing up that black blood. It was almost like her body was purging itself. He paused for a split second. Huh. Purging itself of the venom. That would explain the black blood. He pushed down the hope blooming within him. That didn't mean she wasn't in the clear yet. The only thing he could do was wait and see what happens. And while he waited, he could do some research about those chains he saw. They looked a lot like the rack in Hell. And that made him uneasy. Azazel stood up and let out a sigh. To research, he'd have to leave Selena on her own. Walking over to the bed, he cupped her cheek. She still felt warm to him. He needed to cool her down. He went into the bathroom and took a towel, wetting it before ringing it out and going back to Selena. He put the cold towel on her forehead before caressing her cheek tenderly and teleporting to Ramiel's house, unfortunately missing the small furrowing of Selena's eyebrows as drips of cold water trailed down her forehead and face. He found his brother by the lake, fishing. Approaching, he stopped beside him.

"You smell like winter, Azazel. Winter and sickness." Ramiel said, not taking his eyes on his line. Azazel looked out to the still lake.

"Brother, I need your expertise." He replied, ignoring the statement.

"And what would the former king of Hell need my expertise for?" The quiet sounds of nature sung around them.

"I need your vast knowledge, to be exact. Chains, with Enochian inscribed on them." Ramiel glanced at him.

"Enochian…Haven't heard that word in a long time." Seeing he caught his brother's interest, Azazel continued.

"They were binding a person. And had hooks on them, but are, I'm assuming, invisible to the naked eye." The second Prince of Hell hummed. Truth be told, he was curious. He had never heard of these chains. Enochian. The language of angels. If one had come down from their little nest, then they were doing a damn good job of being inconspicuous. His line tugged.

"All right. I'll see what I can find." Azazel smirked, only for it to fall at Ramiel's next words. "Only if I get to meet the person, the chains are binding." Ramiel began to reel in the line.

"Not possible." The reeled in fish struggled as it was pulled out of the water and Ramiel let out a small grunt.

"Then you don't need my help after all." Azazel's eyes flashed then he grimaced as he considered his options. The only reason he was asking Ramiel was because he didn't really trust his children in Hell with this information or Selena.

"…Fine. I'll bring them later, and I'd rather you not tell Dagon or Asmodeus about this."

"We don't really contact each other, anyway."

 **Xxx**

The sound of crackling ice resonated in the motel room as a wide, tall ice mirror materialized in front of the figure of Selena. Back in her straight jacket and duffel bag slung over her shoulder, she entered the portal and came out to the dark, cold lands of Antarctica. Selena's body relaxed as the whipping winds caressed her body and the snow under her feet crunched, giving her more energy than that cold towel did. Not caring where she was, she dropped her duffel bag and collapsed in the snow, shifting around until the snow covered her whole body. She gained consciousness 10 minutes ago. And though while weak from her body trying to expel the poison, she and Cheshire had an idea on what to do to cure herself.

"Let us hope you're right." Selena grunted out, voice raspy from throwing up and disuse. Cheshire snorted.

 _:Of course, I am. If we can train for days on end without running out of stamina here, then we could probably heal too.:_ The feline replied. It was quite a shock to them when she regained consciousness. They had thought they were done for but it seems it was not their time yet. And they would not squander it. _:Rest. When you wake, we'll fix your mindscape to be stronger. If poison can do that, then I don't want to see what our next close call will be like.:_

"Hn." Selena's eyes closed and she once again fell into sweet oblivion. This time, though, no twisted visions of her past victims or her mother appeared. When she next awoke, she was feeling much better. And checking her wrist, she saw that the bite mark on her wrist had healed to perfection.

"We have much to talk about, Selena." A voice disturbed her inspection. Her head snapped to the voice. There, sitting nonchalantly beside her, was her father. Selena didn't know whether if it was because of the snow or something else, but she felt no anger when she looked at him. She only felt calm. The two stared at one another for a long moment before Selena broke it, sitting up.

"I suppose we do. How did you know where to find me?" Azazel took her wrist, holding it up so she could see the bracelet. "I see."

"What are you doing here?" He questioned. It had worried him when he returned to the motel and found Selena and her things gone. If he hadn't heard her talking, then he would have assumed someone had taken her. Imagine his surprise when he found her sleeping in a pile of snow.

"Healing." He raised a brow. Healing? So, her powers went that far. Interesting.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine." She was still a bit weak and extremely hungry. Selena stood up, brushing off the remaining snow. Azazel stood up as well, head tilted as he looked at her. Her soul looked brighter but was still the same grey, tattered condition. "I thank you for taking care of me while I was…incapacitated. Goodbye." She grabbed her bag and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Azazel asked, quickly catching up to her.

"Hunting." He frowned, giving her a disapproving look.

"You just got done with a hunt and just recovered from a fatal venom. You should rest before going off on another hunt."

"I'm not going on that kind of hunt. I'm hungry."

"Then I'll get you something to eat." Selena scowled. While she would rather eat real meat and not the processed crap that people serve, she knew that she wasn't up for a long hunt or chase.

"Fine." Azazel grinned and put a hand on her shoulder, teleporting them to a diner. After ordering Selena's food, he entwined his fingers on the table and looked at her. Selena stared back.

"So, I saw the chains." She stiffened. Cheshire perked up in attention.

"I do not understand what you're talking about."

"You're centuries too early to think you can lie to me, Selena. What are those chains and how did you come by them?" She scowls at him. He may be older than her, but he is still an herbivore.

"I don't know. They've been with me since I was 19." His face didn't betray his growing suspicion. Enochian could be no other creatures work than an angel's. But he's heard no evidence to support that one was on Earth.

"Did you encounter anyone or see a bright light during that time?"

"No. Why?"

"Curious. What do the chains do?"

"They…" _Stop me from going insane, keeps my bloodlust under control, the list could go on._ "Keep me in check."

"How so?" Selena didn't answer and Azazel didn't try to pry. He would find out more information in due time. And once he did, the person who bound his daughter would suffer slowly. Selena gave him a weird look, smelling bloodlust in his scent. The waitress came back with her order and she put to the back of her mind as she waited for the waitress to go away before unzipping her jacket and eating.

 _*TIME SKIP*_

A gunshot rang through the air, and Bobby and Selena watched the bullet from the Colt hit the target sandbag and nothing happened. Bobby fired another shot then tinkered with the gun. He and Selena were in a secluded part of his property where nobody would bother them, testing the hopefully repaired Colt. Selen fired as head titled as Bobby fired a third time, and not seeing what he wanted, he made another correction to the gun. Selena's gaze pinned the suddenly there, unknown female to her spot. She recognized the female as the demon who helped Sam with the remaining Seven Sins. Surprise flashed through the female's eyes before indifference over took it when Bobby aimed the gun only to see her standing there. The female crossed her arms, taking a few steps towards them.

"Cute piece." She said. Bobby stared at the demon warily.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"It won't stop a demon, if that's what you think."

"How the hell would you know?"

"Oh, I don't know." The female's eyes flashed black then returned to normal. "Call it an educated guess."

"Well, ain't I lucky, then? Found a subject for a test fire." Bobby had the gun aimed at her. The demon chuckled, amused.

"Luck has nothing to do with it."

"I'm sure coincidence has nothing to do with it, either." Selena finally spoke. "What do you want, demon?"

"Peace on earth. Now, do you want me to help you out with that gun or not?" Bobby and Selena was silent before Bobby reluctantly agreed.

"What do we need to do?"

"Well, first, you need the correct bullets." While Bobby and the demon talked, Selena spoke with Cheshire. She was skeptical of the demon. Why would she help them without an ulterior motive?

 _:It is suspicious and random. A demon helping hunters out of the apparent goodness of its heart.:_

 _'Indeed.'_

 _:You know the saying, Selena, keep your friends close.:_

' _And your enemies closer. But which is which in this situation? We must keep an eye on her.'_ Cheshire let out a hum of agreement. She followed Bobby and the demon to the house to make the bullets. It took some time, but they finally made the bullets for the Colt. Selena passed by the female demon then lingers a few seconds as Bobby runs to his car. Turning to the demon, she eyed her. "Whatever motives you have regarding my family…I suggest you rethink them." The female demon gave her a raised brow.

"What motives? I'm just here to fix the gun." Selena's eyes narrowed but didn't comment. She turned on her heel and walked off, hearing footsteps behind her. The two females got in the car and Bobby peeled out of the salvage yard. They made to Elizabethville just in time to try out the Colt and that had ended with Bobby and Sam being flung around by a possessed priest. Selena managed to overpower him and get the gist of the situation. The priest and his mate were causing people to go crazy. His mate was trapped in the basement with Dean, and he was here to rescue her. The female hunter raised a brow at the mate part. So even demons could love to an extent. She heard Sam go over to Bobby while she and the demon walked to the front door.

"Open it. If you truly love your mate, then you won't make any stupid choices." Selena advised, tapping her iron dagger on his neck. The priest nodded and the door suddenly flew open. They entered the house, heading to the basement.

"So you are Selena Winchester." The priest said. "You are…not what I was expecting."

"Shouldn't judge based on rumors, demon. It could cost you your life." Arriving at the basement, Selena had the demon clear the way.

"Selena?" Dean asked, shocked. She released the demon, turning towards Dean.

"I leave you and Sam on your own for two days and look what happens." She replied. Dean gave her an unamused look, then glanced at the two demons, who were separated by the demon trap. The priest knelt down and punched the ground, cracking it and rending the trap useless. The female demon, Casey, smiled and held out her hands towards the priest. The two embraced each other and kissed each other passionately.

"You two?" Dean asked in disbelief. The two demons turned to the siblings.

"For centuries." The male demon said. "We've been to Hell and back, literally.

"Leave them be." Casey told him, smiling coyly. The priest tensed, and Selena leveled a cold look at him.

"I reunited you with your mate, demon. I can easily undo what I did." The priest hesitated, then stood down.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked her. Selena gave a small shrug.

"I had another hunt."

"What hunt?"

"I'll tell you later. You two should leave before-" There was a bang, and the priest stumbled back, a bullet in his chest. Electricity sparked out of the hole and the demon grunt, skeleton briefly flashing before he fell to the ground, dead. The trio looked to see a glaring Sam standing there, the colt's barrel still smoking from the fired bullet. He turned his attention to Casey, and Dean took a step forward.

"Sam, wait!" But Sam shot anyway and Casey gasped. The same thing that happened to the priest happening to her then her body fell to the ground. Dean looked at Sam with shock, feeling as though the person standing before him was not his brother.

 **Xxx**

The next morning, Dean and Bobby exited a bar, heading to the Impala.

"What do you think, Bobby?" Dean asked. "What we did here-You think it made a difference?"

"Two less demons to worry about." Bobby replied. "That's not nothing."

"But Trotter's still alive."

"Human's ain't our job"

"Yeah, but you think anything's really gonna change? Maybe these people do just want to destroy themselves. Maybe it is a losing battle."

"Is that you or the demon girl talking?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, it's me." Dean replied. "Demon is dead, and so is that hot girl it was possessing." He sighed.

"Well, had to be done. Sam was saving your and Selena's life."

"Yeah, but you didn't see it, Bobby. It was cold." Dean stopped, brow knitted in thought. "Bobby." Bobby turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Back in Wyoming, uh, there was this moment with Yellow-Eyes said something to me."

"What did he say?" Dean swallowed, hesitating.

"That maybe when Sam came back from whatever that…Maybe he came back different."

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. You think…Think that something's wrong with my brother?" Bobby could see that Dean was really worried, and truthfully, he was starting to get worried too.

"No." He lied. "Demons lie. I'm sure Sam's okay."

"Yeah." Dean said, as if convincing himself. "Yeah, me too." Meanwhile, in the hotel room, Sam was in the middle of packing when the door opened and Ruby came in.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked. Sam gave her a look. "We haven't even had a chance to celebrate."

"Yeah, well, you can celebrate without me." He replied stiffly.

"You're not gonna get all pouty on me now, are you? Come on!" She grinned, walking over to the other bed and sitting down. "You killed two demons today." She was saying it as if he should be proud of that fact, but Sam was anything but proud.

"Yeah, well, maybe you don't care but I killed two humans, too."

"Sam, you know what happens when demons piggyback humans." Ruby said, matter-of-factly. "They leave them rode hard and put up wet. Chances are those two would have died a slow, sticky death. You probably did them a favor."

"Did them a favor?" Sam asked incredulous, turning around to look at her. Ruby's expression was indifferent. "You're a cold bitch, you know that?" He resumed packing.

"Yeah, and this cold bitch…" Sam slowly reached for the Colt, grabbing it. "Has saved your ass a couple times now. Some respect might be nice. Especially if you want me to help you out with Dean and his little problem." Sam whirled around.

"You know what? You keep dangling that, but last I checked, Dean's still going to Hell."

"Everything in its own time, Sam. But there's a quid pro quo here. We're in a war."

"Right. But for some reason, you're fighting on our team. Now, tell me, why is that again?"

"Go screw yourself. That's why." Sam nodded mockingly. "I don't have to justify my actions to you, Sam. If you don't want my help, fine. Then give me the gun, and I'll pass it to someone who will use it." She stood up and Sam turned the safety on the gun off, pressing the gun barrel against her neck.

"Maybe I'll use it on you." Ruby scoffed.

"Go ahead, if that makes you happy. It's not gonna do much for Dean, though." Sam didn't pull the trigger. "So what's it gonna be? Hmm?" Sam scowled, taking the gun away. She grinned. Hook, line, and sinker. "Ah…That's my boy. This won't be easy, Sam. You're gonna have to do things that go against that gentle nature of yours. There'll be collateral damage…But it has to be done."

"Well, I don't have to like it." Sam said. Ruby frowned as he turned back around.

"No. You wouldn't be Sam if you did. On the bright side, I'll be there with you-that little fallen angel on your shoulder." She chuckled softly. Unknown to them, their conversation was being listened to. Selena sat in the Impala, a beetle resting in her palm. She scowled, a dangerous look on her face.


End file.
